Nowa w Hogwarcie
by Gabsone nene
Summary: Dlaczego? Dlaczego Eleonora boi się innych ludzi, czarodziei? Dlaczego dopiero po tylu latach jedzie do Hogwartu? Dlaczego Roxanne zawsze wpakowuje się w kłopoty? Dlaczego tak bardzo kocha smoki i decyduje się na wyjazd do rumuńskiego Rezerwatu? Dlaczego Tamara wciąż gra? Udaje kogoś innego? Dlaczego musi być zawsze twarda? Dlaczego los splótł ich wszystkich ze sobą? Dlaczego?
1. Chapter 1

_Carpe diem_

Wszystko zaczęło się od listu. Listu, na który tak wielu jedenastolatków czeka z niecierpliwością. Może pamiętasz te czasy, gdy sam przytykałeś nos do szyby, wypatrując nadlatującej płomykówki? Gdy brzuch skręcał ci się z nerwów, a przez głowę przelatywało miliony wątpliwości… _A co jeśli w ogóle nie przyleci? Dlaczego tej głupiej sowy jeszcze nie ma? Przecież nie mogę być charłakiem!_ A później ciche westchnienie ulgi i radosne uniesienie, gdy biegłeś pochwalić się rodzicom, ściskając w spoconej dłoni ten wyjątkowy _list._

Na świecie istniała jednak osoba, której widok listu nie tyle nie ucieszył, co po prostu przeraził.

Z dłoni Eleonory Zabini wyślizgnął się kawałek pergaminu, opadając powolnie, niczym liść spadający z drzewa, na posadzkę. Dziewczyna jednak nie zwróciła na to zbytniej uwagi, wpatrując się nieprzytomnym wzrokiem przed siebie. Gwałtownie zbladła, nogi odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa; musiała przytrzymać się kuchennego stołu, by nie upaść. Ciało reagowało na swój własny specyficzny sposób, za to myśli szesnastolatki wirowały nieokiełznanie, dusząc się w umyśle.

Dlaczego perspektywa wyjazdu do Hogwartu tak bardzo ją zdruzgotała?

Od zawsze była nieśmiałą zamkniętą w sobie dziewczyną, która miała niemałe problemy z obcowaniem z innymi ludźmi. Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu największym lękiem napawali ją przedstawiciele własnego gatunku… _czarodzieje_.

Nawet sama ich nazwa sprawiała, że oddech Nory przyspieszał, grożąc kolejnym atakiem paniki.

Z tego powodu w wieku jedenastu lat zrezygnowała z możliwości wyjazdu do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa, decydując się na edukację domową, za którą miał odpowiadać jej ojciec chrzestny - Blaise Zabini.

Mężczyzna nie był dla niej tylko opiekunem prawnym, traktowała go jak ojca. Gdy w bardzo młodym wieku straciła rodziców, tylko on wyraził chęć wzięcia jej pod swoją opiekę. Ale on także posiadał mroczną przeszłość, o której nigdy nie wspominał…

Czy to sama niechęć Blaise'a do świata czarodziei, z którego musiał uciekać i od którego odciął się, jak najlepiej potrafił, czy może fakt, że nie posiadała żadnych wspomnień z dzieciństwa, sprawiły, że Eleonora była tak niechętna powrócenia do _de facto_ jej prawdziwego środowiska. Starała się nie wracać do przeszłości. Wcześnie odkryła, że lepiej niektórych rzeczy po prostu nie wiedzieć. Była typem człowieka, który potrafił się stresować najdrobniejszymi sprawami… A czasami najlepiej po prostu zignorować pewne sytuacje.

Dlaczego teraz wszystko uległo zmianie?

Może Blaise miał rację, stwierdzając, że kontakt z innymi młodymi ludzi pozwoli jej wyjść z własnej skorupy? Może naprawdę tego potrzebowała? Zmierzyć się z samą sobą. Pokonać lęki. Ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że była przerażona…

Westchnęła ze zrezygnowaniem, schylając się i podnosząc dwoma palcami list. Wyprostowała się i rzuciła go na stół, krzywiąc się przy tym na twarzy.

Miała jeszcze czas.

– _Chwytaj dzień_. Dasz radę – szepnęła, wpatrując się we własne odbicie. Nigdy nie przepadała za zabytkowymi lustrami, które Blaise uparł się wieszać w każdym pomieszczeniu. Ale w tym momencie widok determinacji w jej srebrnych tęczówkach, zaciśnięte usta, które odznaczały się wyjątkowo mocno na bladej twarzy, długie jasnoblond włosy, okalające jej drobną sylwetkę, sprawiły, że poczuła w sobie chęć walki - coś, czego jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie doświadczyła. – _Carpe diem,_ Nora…

*PROLOG ZOSTAŁ CAŁKOWICIE ZMIENIONY!*

Wciąż pracuję nad tym opowiadaniem. Niektóre rozdziały są lepsze - inne gorsze. Mam zamiar wszystko poprawić

Witam w moim zwariowanym świecie, Potterowi Ludkowie!


	2. Chapter 2

Przeklęta Pokątna

Jednymi z najbardziej stresujących momentów w życiu Eleonory Zabini były zakupy na ulicy Pokątnej. Nazwiesz to głupotą? Wyśmiejesz? Ale nie zmieni to faktu, że dziewczyna nie cierpiała przechodzić ze świata muglskiego do czarodziejskiego.

Niestety niektóre sytuacje, takie jak wyjazd do Hogwartu, wymuszały konieczność tego typu wypraw.

Nie odzywała się za wiele podczas ich podróży metrem przez Londyn.

Dlaczego metrem, a nie w jakiś bardziej magiczny sposób? Nora nienawidziła proszku Fiuu, a już prawdziwą męczarnią była dla niej teleportacja. Nie potrafiła zbyt dobrze przezwyciężyć mdłości, które niestety wiązały się z tymi środkami transportu.

Dziewczyna zerknęła ukradkiem na Blaise'a, który tryskał niesamowicie dobrym humorem.

 _Tak jakby bawiło go, zmuszanie mnie do takich męczarni…_

Blaise Zabini na pierwszy rzut oka wydawał się odrobinę groźny. Wysoki, muskularny, czarnoskóry mężczyzna, lubujący się w noszeniu eleganckich - i naprawdę drogich - garniturów. Ale to tylko pozory. W głębi duszy był pogodnym człowiekiem, który mimo swojej stanowczości i częstej surowości, bardzo kochał swoją podopieczną i okazywał troskę na każdym kroku.

Po kilkunastu minutach wyszli z podziemia i skierowali się w kierunku Dziurawego Kotła, gdzie znajdowało się tajemne przejście, prowadzące na Pokątną.

Dziewczyna została w tyle, szurając powolnie nogami i przeklinając w myślach dzień, w którym przyszła na świat… Tak bardzo zazdrościła w tym momencie, mijającym ich mugolom, dla których obskurny bar był niewidoczny! Oddałaby wszystko za możliwość życia bez tej wielkiej odpowiedzialności, jaką było posiadanie magicznych mocy. Słyszała o przypadkach, gdy czarodzieje - tak jak ona i Blaise - skrywali się w świecie mugoli, ale nie byli w stanie przestać czarować. Magia buzuje we krwi każdego czarodzieja; musi korzystać ze swojej mocy, by nie zwariować lub co gorsza nie zostać rozszarpanym… I właśnie dlatego tak bardzo bała się magii! Wiedziała, że to irracjonalne, przecież bycie wiedźmą było jej nieodłączną częścią. Czasami jednak czuła, że nie ma wpływu na swoje głupie emocje.

Pogrążona w myślach przestała zwracać uwagę na otoczenie. Ocknęła się dopiero, gdy wpadła na Blaise'a. Mężczyzna zaśmiał się pod nosem, przyzwyczajony do jej niezdarności i pomógł dziewczynie utrzymać równowagę.

– Wchodzimy? – spytał, gestem wskazując bar.

– Mogę odpowiedzieć _nie_? – Wiedziała, że zachowuje się jak jakaś maruda, ale naprawdę nie miała ochoty przekraczać progu Dziurawego Kotła. – Może ja tutaj na ciebie poczekam, a ty sam zajmiesz się zakupami, co? – Sprawa była przegrana, ale zawsze warto próbować. – Tak bardzo lubisz kupować nowe rzeczy i…

– Nora… – W głosie Blaise'a pobrzmiewała niebezpieczna nutka, ale dziewczyna znana była z tego, że jak się denerwuje, to usta jej się nie zamykają.

– … jako były arystokrata znasz się na modzie i możesz sam wybrać dla mnie szaty… – kontynuowała, wycofując się o trzy małe kroczki i starając się zignorować fakt, że mężczyzna był czterokrotnie od niej większy. – … dam ci też listę potrzebnych rzeczy i załatwione! – Z uśmiechem na twarzy, odwróciła się na pięcie i już miała uciec, gdy poczuła, jak ręce Blaise'a mocno zaciskają się na jej barkach. Nie zdążyła nawet wydać okrzyku protestu, gdy mężczyzna przerzucił ją sobie przez ramię i zaczął nieść w kierunku baru.

– Hej! – krzyknęła, próbując się wyswobodzić. Jednak na nic się to zdało. Drobna nastolatka nie miała szans w obliczu mocnego uścisku Blaise'a. – Postaw mnie! Możesz mi powiedzieć, co masz zamiar osiągnąć? Ludzie się na nas gapią!

Policzki paliły ją ze wstydu. Krzyczała, wyrywała się, nawet gryzła, jednak nic nie działało! A ludzie - ci przeklęci czarodzieje - zamiast jej pomóc, tylko wlepiali w nich te swoje _oślizgłe_ gały. Rozmyślając nad tym, że przecież gałki oczne z natury są _śliskie_ i stwierdzając, że w takim razie to żadna obraza dla zgromadzonych wokół, przekonała Blaise'a, by ją puścił, obiecując, że nie będzie próbowała uciec…

Stanęli przed murem. Jednym z najbardziej ciekawych murów na świecie. Przejście to od zawsze ją intrygowało. Wystarczyło tylko stuknąć różdżką w odpowiednią cegłę i działa się _magia._ Cegły rozstępowały się na bok. O dziwo, mimo swojej wielkiej niechęci - ekhem lęku - do czarodziei, czekała na ten moment z zapartym tchem. Bo za nimi… pojawiał się nowy świat.

Tak też było i tym razem.

Kawałek!

I zalała ich fala dźwięku, światło dnia dziennego i widok tłumu, ubranego w tradycyjne szaty.

Nie czuła się zbyt komfortowo, gdy uczepiona skraju marynarki Blaise'a, lawirowała pomiędzy tyloma ludźmi. Jako niska dziewczyna miała przechlapane. Łatwo wtedy zniknąć, rozpłynąć się między innymi lepszymi od siebie samego ludźmi…

– Wszystko w porządku? – Zawsze potrafił wyczuć, gdy źle się czuła. Taka rola ojców. Na jego pytanie mogła odpowiedzieć tylko wymuszonym uśmiechem i uniesieniem kciuka do góry. – Szybko to załatwimy i pójdziemy coś zjeść, ok?

– Jasne! – Tym razem odpowiedziała na jego entuzjazm prawdziwym uśmieszkiem. – Ale ja wybieram knajpkę. Nigdy więcej psiego mięsa. Proszę.

Mężczyzna roześmiał się i wyminął kolejną osobę.

Od zawsze posiadał talent do wybierania najgorszych restauracji. Za każdym razem obiecywał, że teraz im się poszczęści, że nie wcisnął w nich żadnego dziwnego jedzenia, a potem… kończyło się to niezłym wymiotowaniem w domu.

Jakimś cudem udało im się dotrzeć pod bank Gringotta. Budynek ten od zawsze wyglądał, jakby miał się za chwilę zawalić. Marmurowe kolumny przechylały się na jedną stronę, grożąc nieuchronnym upadkiem. Nora miała tylko nadzieję, że nie dożyje dnia, w którym się to stanie.

Zatrzymała się przed schodkami. Jakoś nie mogła się zmusić, by przekroczyć próg. Jeśli istniała rasa, która przerażała ją bardziej niż czarodzieje, to były to właśnie gobliny.

Blaise, jakby czytając dziewczynie w myślał, odwrócił się do niej i powiedział, że może tutaj na niego poczekać. Miała ochotę go ucałować, jednak stres jej na to nie pozwolił. Dalej obawiała się innych ludzi - jakkolwiek dziwnie to brzmiało. Ale to czarodzieje. Znajdowali się na ich ulicy. Przy ich banku. A najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że przecież sama do nich należała…

Stanęła w cieniu, wykręcając sobie ręce i błagając w myślach, by Blaise szybko wrócił. Ogólnie pragnęła, by dzień ten dobiegł końca. Gdy była sama, dopadały ją myśli… nieprzyjemne myśli. Miała wielki żal do samej siebie. Jeśli nie potrafiła spędzić nawet kilku godzin na ulicy Pokątnej, wśród _swoich,_ to jak sobie poradzi przez cały rok w Hogwarcie? Może to głupie, ale lubiła nadopiekuńczość Blaise'a. Lubiła to, że się o nią troszczył, chronił przed złem całego świata. _Lubiła?_ Ona tego potrzebowała! Dlaczego musiała być… _taka_? _Taka_ inna, niepasująca, zlękniona, mała, bezradna? Miała przecież już szesnaście lat! Chyba nadszedł czas, by oswoiła się ze światem, prawda?

– Czarne myśli, czarne myśli, czarne myśli precz!

Podskoczyła, wypuszczając z rąk włosy, którymi nieświadomie się bawiła. Ojciec pojawił się przed nią, potrząsając woreczkiem pełnym pieniędzy, nucąc pod nosem i ją strasząc.

– Idziemy? – Ujął ją pod ramię i zaczął prowadzić w dół ulicy.

– Jasne, tato. Gdzie teraz? – spytała, mocno się go przytrzymując i modląc się, by tłum ich nie rozdzielił.

Mogła nie zadawać tego pytania. Wydawało się, że Blaise zaplanował wstąpienie do każdego możliwego sklepu.

To był jeden z najgorszych dni w życiu Eleonory. Mimo że ojciec próbował poprawić jej humor licznymi żartami. Mimo że naprawdę podobało jej się w _Esach i Floresach_ , gdzie wyszukała wiele ciekawych pozycji. Jednak nieprzyjemne wydarzenia przeważyły szalę.

Madame Malkin nie mogła się nadziwić, że nie wiedziała, do jakiego domu w Hogwarcie należy. Tak jakby fakt, że jeszcze nie poszła do szkoły ją przerastał.

– Jak ja mam ci dopasować szaty? Jak…? – mamrotała, nieprzyjemnie kując ją szpilką.

Po licznych narzekaniach staruszki, wypominaniu, że była zdecydowanie za chuda i zastanawianiu się, czy kiedykolwiek urosną jej piersi - zawstydzająca chwila - udało im się wyjść ze sklepu i przejść do kolejnego.

Nowy Ollivander - jak każdy go nazywał - był zaskakująco młodym i zabawnym człowiekiem. I jednym z nielicznych czarodziei, których Nora darzyła szczerą sympatią. Może to dlatego, że tak często się widywali? Bardzo go zdenerwowała opowieść o tym, jak straciła swoją _szóstą_ różdżkę… w tym roku.

– Popcorn? – powtórzył z niedowierzaniem. – Chciałaś sobie przyrządzić popcorn?!

– Blaise mówił, żebym nie zamawiała różdżki pocztą, bo nie wiadomo, czy się polubimy, ale byłam u pana niecały tydzień wcześniej i coś czułam, że się pan na mnie pogniewa, jeślibym tak szybko tutaj zawitała. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego przepraszająco, gdy podał jej kolejną różdżkę. – A z tym popcornem to wcale nie był taki zły pomysł! Po prostu źle wyczułam ciepło i jakoś tak wyszło, że różdżka sama eksplodowała…

Ollivander tylko jęknął i udał się na zaplecze. Po chwili wrócił, strzepując kurz z purpurowego pudełeczka.

– Nie mam już pomysłów. Jeśli tę różdżkę unicestwisz, nie sprzedam ci kolejnej. Poważnie. – Blaise i Nora wymienili się uśmiechami. Ollivander za każdym razem tak mówił. – To najbardziej przyjazna sztuka, jaką tutaj mamy. Jeśli z nią ci się nie uda, to już z żadną się nie dogadasz.

Różdżka od razu przypadła jej do gustu. Dwanaście cali, mahoń i serce smoka - zakomunikował z dumą młody sprzedawca. Nora stwierdziła, że chyba ją lubi, na co mężczyzna westchnął z ulgą.

Po szatach, książkach i różdżce niewiele zostało do kupienia. Blaise - dobry, złoty, wspaniały człowiek - zostawił ją w lodziarni _Floriana Fortescue'a_ , mówiąc, że nie będzie jej już męczył i by tutaj na niego zaczekała. Dziewczyna nie miała zamiaru narzekać. Zamówiła sobie wielki pucharek tęczowych lodów - wszystkie najlepsze smaki z dodatkiem wspaniałej posypki! - i poczuła się odrobinę lepiej.

Wcinając przepyszny deser, obserwowała mijających ją ludzi. Niestety w kawiarni panował tłok, więc musiała usiąść przy stoliku najbliżej ulicy.

Przeszły obok niej, plotkujące wiedźmy, które obrzuciły jej mugolski strój pogardliwym wzrokiem i zaczęły ją krytykować, nie przejmując się tym, że wciąż może je usłyszeć. Skuliła się na krześle, skubiąc skrawek swojej luźnej kwiecistej bluzki i przyglądając się krótkim poszarpanym spodenkom oraz starym trampkom. Nie powinna się przejmować takim gadaniem. Czego można było się spodziewać po czarodziejach? Tylko pogardy do takich ludzi jak ona.

Chciała już wrócić do mugolskiego świata, gdzie czuła się o wiele bezpieczniej. Gdzie mogła spokojnie przechadzać się ulicą, nie czując tego paraliżującego lęku, co na Pokątnej. Gdzie mogła chodzić na przyjęcia i śpiewać…

Naprzeciwko lodziarni zatrzymała się grupka nastolatków. Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu Nora nie mogła oderwać od nich spojrzenia.

Tak jak ona zdecydowali się na mugolski ubiór. Śmiali się, przepychali i zachowywali niesamowicie głośno. Jednak jej to nie przeszkadzało. Ich postawa wyrażała naturalną pewność siebie. A Nora… tak bardzo im w tym momencie zazdrościła.

Chciałaby być jedną z tych dziewczyn. Może tą z rudymi pięknymi włosami, która próbowała wskoczyć na jakiegoś szatyna? Czuć się wolną, szczęśliwą. Zastanawiała się właśnie, czy te dzieciaki są ze sobą spokrewnione - co najmniej połowa, a może i nawet więcej posiadała rude włosy - gdy ten sam szatyn odwrócił się w jej stronę. Ich spojrzenia na ułamek sekundy się skrzyżowały. Poczuła się dziwnie odkryta. Tak jakby chłopakowi udało się ją przejrzeć. Jakby coś w niej spostrzegł. Na jego przystojnej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech i…

– Możemy już iść. – Blaise stanął przy boku dziewczyny.

Przerwał tę chwilę.

– Tak, tak! – Wstała gwałtownie, rumieniąc się i patrząc wszędzie byle nie na tego chłopaka o ślicznych brązowych oczach i czekoladowych włosach. – Chodźmy stąd. I to szybko.

Nie odwróciła się, choć czuła jego wzrok na plecach. Na szczęście nigdy więcej nie zobaczy tych ludzi… a później przypomniała sobie, że przecież idzie do Hogwartu, do którego oni na pewno też należeli… Cholercia.


	3. Chapter 3

Zwyczajna zwyczajność

\- jeśli można to tak nazwać….

Czy nie nachodzi was czasami chęć, by zatrzymać czas? By pochwycić chwilę, która obecnie trwa i nie pozwolić jej zniknąć w nieubłaganie mijających sekundach, minutach, godzinach, dniach? A może czas jest sprytniejszy od was? Pędzi przed siebie, a ty nie potrafisz, a czasami nawet nie czujesz potrzeby, by go gonić. Gdy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jest już za późno, że nadchodzi nieubłagany koniec i dni wakacyjne gdzieś przepadają, a pierwszy września zbliża się wielkimi krokami…

Eleonora Zabini czuła się, jakby nad jej szyją stał kat. Nie widziała go, nie słyszała, ale mogła go poczuć. Tym katem był termin. Przeklęta data.

Czasami udawało jej się chociaż przez moment o tym zapomnieć - gdy razem z Blaise'm śpiewała na drogich przyjęciach, gdy spędzała z nim czas, gdy razem eksperymentowali w kuchni, co i tak zawsze kończyło się zamówieniem pizzy… Ale były chwile, gdy zostawała sama, a wtedy stresu nie dało się tak łatwo odegnać.

Tak strasznie bała się opuścić swój rodziny dom. Rozstać się z Blaise'm. Nie miało znaczenia, ile razy powtarzała sobie, że przecież nie była już małym dzieckiem. Wyjazd to kolejna przeszkoda, którą musi pokonać. Poradzi sobie. Ale nic nie działało. Była kompletną dziwaczką, z głupimi problemami społecznymi, która boi się nawiązać kontaktu z innymi ludźmi, zwłaszcza, jeśli byli czarodziejami…

Wakacyjne dni nieubłaganie szybko dobiegały końca. Nim się zorientowała, został już tylko ostatni tydzień, a potem…

 **Dzień pierwszy:**

Kiedyś słyszała, że jak ludzie coś sobie bardzo często powtarzają, to po pewnym czasie potrafią w to uwierzyć. Postanowiła tak właśnie postąpić.

Da radę. Może wyjechać do Hogwartu i jakoś przeżyć te dwa lata. Przecież nie musi się z nikim zaprzyjaźniać. A ludzie, tłumy, czarodzieje… nie liczą się. Poradzi sobie. Najważniejsze to myśleć pozytywnie.

Spojrzała do swojego kalendarza - rzecz bez której nie potrafiłaby funkcjonować. Była tak bardzo nieogarnięta, że potrafiła o wszystkim zapomnieć, jeśli sobie tego nie zapisała.

Tego dnia czekała na nią praca…

To przyjemne i bardzo na rękę, gdy nastolatka może zarabiać na swojej pasji. Od zawsze kochała muzykę. Blaise skutecznie zaraził ją miłością do starych, mugolskich, winylowych płyt, gry na fortepianie i innych instrumentach oraz do komponowania. Sam zajmował się śpiewaniem na przyjęciach lub w klubach, a gdy Nora trochę podrosła, pozwolił jej do siebie dołączyć.

Na początku było to dla niej trudne i niezwykle kłopotliwe. Nie czuła się dobrze, gdy musiała być w centrum uwagi, jednak po latach opracowała niezły system. Po prostu wychodziła na scenę, udawała, że śpiewa tylko dla Blaise'a i że nie ma innych ludzi wokół, a później szybko zmywała się z sali.

Dzisiaj miała zaśpiewać na przyjęciu u państwa Spencer. Nie najgorzej. Poczciwa para staruszków. Zawsze hojnie ją wynagradzali i udawali, że nie widzą, jak wykrada razem z Blaise'm resztki.

Po przyjęciu - i zjedzeniu tych wszystkich pyszności - będzie mogła w spokoju umrzeć… No dobrze. Zapewne nie zejdzie tego dnia ze świata - chociaż tak bardzo by jej to pomogło i ukróciło jej cierpienia! - i spędzi kolejny wieczór pogrążona w lekturze _Transmutacji dla zaawansowanych_. Nudne i zupełnie normalne zajęcie. A później i tak umrze, żeby nie musieć jechać. Dobry plan!

Bardzo smutna, zestresowana i niezadowolona Nora nie umarła jednak tego dnia.

 **Dzień drugi:**

Mimo że lubiła śpiewać - i mówiono jej, że posiada niesamowity głos i talent… - to jednak każdy występ była dla niej męczący. Była zbyt nieśmiała, zbyt wystraszona i zbyt łatwo pozwalała stresowi nad sobą zapanować… i to nigdy nie wypływało dobrze na jej zdrowie. Dlatego spędziła ten dzień, leżąc w łóżku i pragnąć porozmawiać z Blaise'm. Może uda jej się go przekonać, by jednak nie musiała jechać. Nadzieja…

Okazja do rozmowy nadarzyła się już pod koniec dnia. Blaise zabrał ją na chińskie żarcie. Ale, oczywiście, Nora znów stchórzyła. Zabini z takim entuzjazmem opowiadał o Hogwarcie, o szczęśliwych latach, które tam przeżył i mówił, że jest z niej tak dumny, iż odważyła się wyrazić zgodę na wyjazd… Dziewczyna nie miała serca, by psuć mu humor.

Po powrocie urządzili sobie maraton filmowy.

Czasami przyjemnie było być czarodziejem, mieszkającym wśród mugoli.

 **Dzień trzeci:**

Do licznych zalet wakacji zaliczało się to, że dziewczyna mogła bezkarnie spała do południ. Próbowała udawać, że umarła we śnie i że ten trup nie pojedzie do Hogwartu, ale Blaise zorientował się, o co chodzi... Nora zdecydowanie musiała popracować nad swoimi umiejętnościami aktorskimi.

Postanowiła urządzić sobie Dzień Lenia, czyli leżeć plackiem przez cały dzień i zajmować się tylko jedzeniem, czytaniem i spaniem… a także obmyślaniem jakiegoś planu.

 **Rada dla potomnych, którą Eleonora Zabini kiedyś przekaże swoim dzieciom:**

Nie udawaj osoby chorej na smoczą ospę, jeśli nigdy nie spotkałeś smoka. Twój opiekun/ojciec/tata/Blaise nie uwierzy ci i za karę będziesz musiał zmywać po kolacji. A nie należy to do przyjemnych czynności…

 **Dzień czwarty:**

Frustracja, desperacja - czy coś pomiędzy nimi - zmusiła Norę do przeczytania wszystkich podręczników przed wyjazdem. Bała się, że przez edukację domową będzie w tyle w nauce. Nie obchodziłoby ją to aż tak bardzo - nie lubiła się uczyć z wyjątkiem transmutacji - ale bała się, że już na samym początku zostanie wystawiona na pośmiewisko, jeśli czegoś nie będzie umiała zrobić. Blaise zapewniał ją, że jest do przodu z materiałami i że bez problemu mogłaby już zdawać OWTM-y (Okropnie Wyczerpujące Testy Magiczne), ale jakoś nie potrafiła w to uwierzyć… Był jej ojcem - takie jego zadanie, by ją pocieszać.

Miała nadzieję, że spędzi wieczór z Blaise'm, lecz mężczyzna występował wieczorem w klubie dla panów; będzie śpiewać, żaden striptiz!

Przewracając pożółkłe ze starości karki, po raz kolejny zaczęła rozmyślać o Hogwarcie…

Może to nie taki zły pomysł, by tam jechać? Jej życie nigdy nie było zbytnio pasjonujące… Spędzała czas tylko z Blaise'm, który uczył ją w domu. To nie sprzyjało zawieraniu nowych znajomości … A zresztą… Była zbyt nieśmiała, by wyjść do ludzi. Czasami po występach ktoś ją zaczepiał i chciał rozmawiać, ale ona zawsze uciekała. Czuła jakiś dziwny przymus, by się nie zatrzymywać, by do nikogo się nie przywiązywać. Dlaczego? Nie miała pojęcia…

 **Dzień piąty:**

Postanowiła spakować się wcześniej. Na dwa dni przed wyjazdem wolała mieć już wszystko przygotowane.

Później chciała zrobić niespodziankę Blais'owi i samodzielnie ugotować obiad, ale skończyło się na tym, że go spaliła i musiała zamówić pizzę - po raz kolejny… Nigdy nie była za dobrą kucharką. Ale przecież liczą się chęci!

Wieczorem usiadła, by napisać nową piosenkę. Jakoś ją to uspokajało.

Czy już zawsze jej dni będą takie monotonne i przewidywalne? To cała historia życia Eleonory Zabini - smutnej nudziary, czarodziejki bojącej się magii, zakompleksionej niezdary…

 _Carpe diem_ … Wciąż musiała sobie o tym przypominać. Niedługo wszystko się zmieni.

 **Dzień szósty:**

– Gdzie mnie prowadzisz?

Blaise postanowił zrobić jej niespodziankę. Wyrwał dziewczynę z łóżka o świcie, kazał szybko się ubrać, związał oczy i wyprowadził z domu. Teraz ciągnął gdzieś Norę. Dziewczyna słyszała tylko gwar ulicy, czuła ciepłą rękę na plecach, która ją kierowała i modliła się do Merlina, by nie wpaść na coś lub pod coś - np. samochód.

Blaise nie chciał zdradzić, gdzie zmierzają. Śmiał się, żartował - typowy on. A dziewczyna coraz bardziej się denerwowała.

– Daleko jeszcze? – zapytała, używając swojego najbardziej marudnego tonu.

– Nie – powiedział, zdejmując jej z oczu opaskę.

Nora zamarła. Czas się dla niej zatrzymał. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć…

Stali przed sklepem muzycznym. Ale nie byle jakim sklepem. Najlepszym w Londynie. Nora odkąd pamiętała, błagałam Blaise'a, by ją tam zabrał, ale on twierdził, że jeszcze nie czas. Chyba właśnie nadszedł TEN czas.

Budynek niczym się nie wyróżniał. Czarny z czerwoną markizą informującą, że w tym miejscu można kupić, każdy przyrząd muzyczny. A w środku... krył się prawdziwy skarb.

Spojrzała na Blaise oszołomiona, zadając mu nieme pytanie: _Mogę?_. On kiwnął głową i powiedział: _Tak_.

Kilka godzin minęło zanim zdecydowali się opuścić sklep. Blaise kupił jej tyle wspaniałych rzeczy! Kostki do gry w każdym kolorze, tęczowe struny, fioletowy stołek do jej ulubionego fortepianu i wiele innych przyrządów. Najbardziej jednak dziewczyna cieszyła się z jednego prezentu. Z okazji wyjazdu do szkoły dostała błękitne skrzypce!

To wszystko bardzo oszołomiło Norę, ale także w pewien sposób odprężyło. W końcu mogła głęboko odetchnąć, nie przejmując się czarodziejami, Hogwartem i innymi stresującymi sprawami. Czasami takie proste rzeczy potrafiły sprawić tak wielką radość. Zanotowała w pamięci, że musi sprawić Blaise'owi coś wyjątkowego na urodziny. Przydałoby się też znaleźć mu jakąś dziewczynę, bo biedaczek wyraźnie marnował się przy niej.

 **Dzień siódmy:**

1\. I. Jeden. Jedynka. Liczba pierwsza.

Ludzie walczą, by zając w jakichś zawodach pierwsze miejsce i buntują, gdy dostają tylko jednego cukierka, gdy pozostali dostali po trzy. A pierwszego września armie niezadowolonych dzieciaków kierowało się do _więzienia_ … ekhem _szkoły_.

Wielu ma mieszane uczucia, co do tej _niby_ zwyczajnej jedynki.

Co myślała o niej Nora? Była przerażona, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że został jej tylko jeden dzień do wyjazdu.

Siedziała zamknięta w swoim pokoju i próbowała sobie wmówić, że to nic takiego. Nic wielkiego, nieznaczącego… Ale bardzo się bała.

Dopiero wieczorem postanowiła wyjść ze swojego pokoju. Miała dość uczuć, które nią miotały. Nie cierpiała czuć się tak bardzo bezradna i przestraszona. Ale była zbyt słaba, by sobie z tym sama poradzić. Potrzebowała swojego tatusia.

Od razu skierowała się do salonu.

Zabini mieszkali w przytulnym domku na peryferiach Londynu. Trzy sypialnie, dwie toalety, salon, pokój muzyczny, biblioteka, gabinet, jadalnia i kuchnia. Dla ich małej dwójki - idealnie. Nora uwielbiała ich mieszkanie. To było jedyne miejsce, w którym czuła się bezpiecznie.

Udała się na poszukiwanie Blaise'a. W salonie go nie znalazła. Spojrzała przez okno i uśmiechnęła się, gdy ujrzała jego sylwetkę na tarasie.

Dziewczyna wyszła na dwór i jak zwykle zachwyciła się pięknem ogrodu. Wieczorem, przy tych wszystkich lampach, które wisiały na drzewach, wyglądało to niesamowicie. Zamiast zieleni widziała złoto - złote kwiaty, krzewy, ozdoby…

Czarnoskóry mężczyzna siedział na drewnianej huśtawce.

Nora podeszła do niego powoli i usiadła obok. Skuliła się przy jego boku; zostawił jej dość mało przestrzeni. Dopiero po kilku sekundach zdał sobie sprawę z jej obecności. Pospiesznie ją objął i przykrył kocem.

– I co ja mam z tobą zrobić, Promyczku? – Nazwał ją tak, jak kiedyś, gdy była tylko małą dziewczynką. – Jutro mnie opuścisz. Wiem, że nie chcesz tam jechać. Ale spodoba ci się w szkole. Hogwart to niesamowite miejsce. Przeżyłem tam swoje najszczęśliwsze lata. Twój ojciec zresztą też. Chodziłem z nim do szkoły, wiesz? – Uśmiechnął się pod nosem na widok jej zdumionej miny. – Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie lubisz słuchać o przeszłości, ale on był dobrym człowiekiem. Cieszę się, że to mi powierzył opiekę nad tobą. – Pocałował ją w czubek głowy i mocniej przytulił. Nora oparła głowę na jego piersi. – Jesteś moją małą córeczką. – Poczuła przyjemne ciepło, gdy otarł łzę z jej policzka. Dziewczyna nawet nie zauważyła, że zaczęła płakać.

Było tak przyjemnie. Czuła się kochana, chciana przez niego. W końcu miała swoje miejsce.

Ale uśmiech zniknął jej z twarzy, gdy Blaise poinformował ją, że nie odprowadzi jej na peron. Nie był w stanie zmierzyć się ze swoimi starymi znajomymi, którzy mieli w pogardzie jego osobę…

Chciała się na to nie zgodzić. Chciała mu powiedzieć, że musi z nią iść, że sama sobie nie poradzi. Ale później spojrzała w jego smutne oczy i przypomniała sobie wszystkie dobre rzeczy, jakie dla niej uczynił. Mogła powiedzieć tylko jedno:

– Nie ma problemu. – I uśmiechnąć się najbardziej szczerze, jak tylko potrafiła.

 _Umrę. To jest pewne. Zła karma i dobre serce - beznadziejne połączenie._

Pomyliła ściany

Nora nie wiedziała, jak to zrobiła, ale wpadła na nie tę ścianę co trzeba... Leżała na ziemi i rozmyślała nad beznadziejnością swojego życia. Powinna wstać. Powinna iść na peron, ale... nie miała sił.

Jednak po paru sekundach usiadła. Cieszyła się tylko, że przyjechała trzydzieści minut przed odjazdem. Była możliwość, że nikt nie widział jej sromotnej porażki.

Dyskretnie rozejrzała się. Nic. Normalny poranny gwar. Wstała i otrzepała się. Ubrała się w miarę porządnie. Letnia sukienka w kwiaty, czarny sweterek i trampki. Teraz jednak była cała brudna. Dopiero po minucie przypomniała sobie, że jest przecież czarownicą. Gdy nikt nie patrzył, zaklęciem doprowadziła się do porządku i postawiła swój wózek z kufrem.

Nora ponowiła próbę i skierowała się tym razem do dobrej ściany. Udało jej się dostać na peron 9 i ¾.

Dziewczyna nienawidziła być taką chudą i niską. Dlaczego? W sklepie musiała wspinać się po półkach, aby wziąć upatrzony produkt, a później tłumaczyć się w ochronie, dlaczego zdemolowała sklep. Ludzie brali ją za młodszą i zawsze traktowali z góry - dosłownie i w przenośni. I nie mogła dźwigać ciężkich przedmiotów.

Właśnie miała ten ostatni problem.

Znalazła wagon na bagaże, ale nie mogła zapakować swojego kufra! Był dla niej zdecydowanie za ciężki! Siłowała się z nim, błagała, prosiła, a on nawet nie drgnął. Wiedziała, że sama sobie nie poradzi, ale jej duma - i nieśmiałość - nie pozwalała na poproszenie kogoś o pomoc. Oczywiście, znów zapomniała, że jest czarownicą i że może sobie poradzić w inny sposób… Jednak jej wewnętrzy opór przed magią był zbyt wielki, by w tym momencie czarować.

Wykonała ostatnią próbę. Zaparła się i mocno pchnęła. Po chwili leżała na peronie, przygnieciona przez swój zdradziecki kufer. Coś za dużo tego leżenia, jak na jeden dzień…

Jęknęła zrezygnowana.

Nagle usłyszała nad sobą chichot. Ktoś zdjął z niej ten ciężar i podał rękę. A właścicielem ręki był chłopak. Chyba dobry...

Dopiero po tym, jak pomógł Norze wstać i zapakować bagaż, dziewczyna zdała sobie z czegoś sprawę. Pierwszy raz zdarzyło się, że jakiś czarodziej jej pomógł. I to jaki czarodziej! Wyjątkowo uroczy wysoki mulat, z brązowymi włosami i czarnymi oczami. Miał także niezłe mięśnie. Dziewczyna mogła się założyć, o swój roczny zapas żelków, że grał w Quidditcha. Dobra! Był przystojny, ale nie powinna się tak gapić. Mój Merlinie! On coś do niej mówił. Czuła ogarniające ją przerażenie. Nie miała pojęcia, jak się zachować, co mówić - czy w ogóle była w stanie wydobyć z siebie jakiś dźwięk?

– ...ci pomogłem. Taki chudzielec, jak ty, sam by sobie nie poradził. – Uśmiechnął się promiennie i jeszcze raz podał jej rękę – Mam na imię Fred. Fred Weasley. A ty… – Przez dwie minuty nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. Uśmiech mu trochę zrzedł. Nora potrafiła się tylko na niego gapić. – Hej, nie uderzyłaś się przypadkiem w głowę lub…

– N-nie! Wszystko w porządku! – W końcu udało jej się wyrwać z szoku. Zarumieniła się aż po czubki uszu, przeklinając w myślach swoją jasną karnację i spróbowała jeszcze raz. – M-mam na imię Eleonora. Ale mów mi Nora. Miło mi cię poznać. – Nieśmiało uścisnęła mu dłoń, chociaż nie potrafiła spojrzeć chłopakowi w oczy. Stwierdziła, że nazwiska na razie nie poda. Jeszcze się do niej zrazi. Ale za pomoc, zasłużył na przywilej zwracania się do niej per ,,Nora". Zaczęła żałować, że nigdy nie była fanką filmów ani książek dla nastolatek. Może po przeczytaniu kilku, wiedziałaby jak zachować się w takiej sytuacji? – Dziękuję za pomoc.

Odwróciła się na pięcie i zaczęła odchodzić. Po chwili chłopak ją dogonił.

– Ej, ej! Nora! Gdzie tak pędzisz? Pociąg jeszcze nie odjeżdża – powiedział ze śmiechem.

– Chciałam tylko zająć sobie miejsce – powiedziała niepewnie, pamiętając wskazówki Blaise'a. _Dlaczego on ze mną gada? To nie jest normalne. Co robić? Co robić?_ – Nie znam tutaj nikogo...

– A właśnie. Jesteś nowa? Nigdy cię wcześniej nie widziałem, a uwierz, takiej twarzy bym nie zapomniał. – Obdarzył ją kolejnym uśmiechem.

Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi. Czy on ją podrywał...? Nie... to niemożliwe. Chciał być miły i tyle.

– Tak. To mój pierwszy rok. Znaczy, nie pierwszy, bo idę do szóstej klasy, ale pierwszy w sensie, że po raz pierwszy idę do Hogwartu... – zaczęła się plątać we własnej wypowiedzi, tak jak zwykle, gdy się denerwowała. Wzięła głęboki oddech, by się odrobinę uspokoić i dodała: – Wcześniej uczyłam się w domu.

– O! To będziemy razem w klasie. Myślałem... – Napięła się, oczekując, że powie, że myślał, iż jest młodsza. Nie cierpiała, gdy ludzie to mówili. – A. Nieważne. Idziemy zająć jakiś przedział?

Czy on... chciał z nią siedzieć? Spędzić z Norą podróż do Hogwartu? Za dużo pytań kręciło jej się po głowie. Dziewczyna nie widziała, co o tym myśleć. Najchętniej znalazłaby jakąś ciemną norę (he he he kiepska gra słów) i tam wpełzła, by ukryć się przed całym światem. Nie czuła się za dobrze. Wiedziała, że ciężko będzie jej przywyknąć - ogólnie rzecz ujmując - do _ludzi…_ Ale…

Stchórzyła. Po raz kolejny. Postanowiła zwiać.

Korzystając ze swojego niskiego wzrostu - nareszcie się przydał (!) - zgubiła w tłumie swojego nowego towarzysza i zajęła miejsce w jednym z ostatnich wagonów. Postanowiła w samotności spędzić podróż. Przecież to nie będzie dla niej nowość. A wolała jak najdłużej unikać towarzystwa innych ludzi.

Ale dziewczyny zła karma znów dała o sobie znać. Minutę przed odjazdem jej prześladowca wpadł do przedziału i rzucił się na miejsce obok. Ponownie się do niej uśmiechnął.

– Ale straszne tłumy. Zgubiłem cię! Trochę czasu minęło zanim znów cię odnalazłem. Ale się udało. – Puścił jej oczko. Nie wyprowadziła go z błędu. Niech myśli, że to przez tłum... – Lubisz Quidditch?

Nora uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Dobrze go wyczuła. Wyglądał jej właśnie na fana Quidditcha. A Nora lubiła ten sport. Nieśmiało ucieszyła się, że znalazł się temat, na który będą mogli porozmawiać.

– Jasne, że tak! – odpowiedziała z największym entuzjazmem, na jaki było ją stać.

*post edytowany*

Akcji praktycznie brak. Jakieś wprowadzenie musi być XD Ale już niedługo… zacznie się dziać! A jak już tutaj jesteś, to mógłbyś pozostawić po sobie jakiś komentarz… Ładnie proszę! *robi oczka Puszka ze Shreka*


	4. Chapter 4

Nowe życie, nowy świat…

Nora była skołowana. Fred właśnie zapytał, czy chce poznać jego znajomych... Czy chciała? Odpowiedź była niby prosta: nie chciała. W stu procentach nie chciała. Ten pomysł ją przerażał. Znowu wychodziły z niej jej antyspołeczne instynkty…

Ale jak miała to wytłumaczyć Fredowi...? Polubiła tego szalonego mulata. Był zabawny i wygadany. Nie chciała, by miał ją za jeszcze większą wariatkę.

Chłopak wyskoczył z przedziału i pomachał do kogoś. A Norę sparaliżowało. Nie mogła się zmusić, aby zrobić chociaż jeden krok. Opanował ją dziwny niepokój, którego za nic nie mogła stłumić. Słyszała odgłosy przepychanek. Nic nieznaczące sprzeczki, które tylko wskazywały, że świat wciąż idzie naprzód - tak, jak ona powinna to zrobić.

Fred odwrócił się i zorientował, że z jego nową koleżanką było coś nie tak. Zadał jej nieme pytanie: ,,W porządku?". Dziewczyna tylko pokręciła głową, starając się oddychać płynnie i przykucnęła.

Nie rozumiała swojego ciała. Przecież przygotowywała się na tę chwilę już od kilku miesięcy. Ale dopiero w drzwiach pociągu _to_ ją dopadło. Teraz nie mogła już zawrócić.

Ukryła twarz w rękach i próbowała powstrzymać płacz. Chciała być sama, lecz nie było jej to dane. Poczuła Freda koło siebie. Przysiadł obok i nic nie mówił. Zyskał tym coraz większą sympatię dziewczyny. Chciałaby mieć takiego przyjaciela. Normalnego, nastoletniego, który nie był członkiem jej rodziny. W skrócie: mieć przy sobie kogoś innego, nie tylko Blaise'a.

Dał jej jeszcze kilka sekund, a później cichym głosem zapytał:

– Co się dzieje?

Nora wzięła drżący oddech:

– Ja... ja nie da-dam rady. To dla mnie za dużo. Może to dziwnie zabrzmi, ale... nie lubię ludzi. Nie lubię tłumów. Nie lubię, jak wszyscy się na mnie gapią. Przepraszam cię, ale nie chcę poznać twoich znajomych. Wiem, jestem dziwaczką, ale... to za dużo na raz. Całe życie byłam sama i ja...

Fred zbył ją machnięciem ręki.

– Trzeba było mówić tak od razu. Przecież cię do niczego nie zmuszam. Wstawaj, bo zaraz nam powóz ucieknie, a nie chcę iść pieszo przez las. Ty nie cierpisz ludzi, a ja komarów.

I to zadecydowało. Dziewczyna otarła twarz i postanowiła wziąć się w garść. Była do diabła czarodziejką, Eleonorą Zabini i poradzi sobie ze wszystkim, co ją czeka w tej przeklętej szkole!

Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie do Freda, który poddał jej dłoń i pomógł wstać.

Już po chwili razem siedzieli w powozie, opowiadając sobie kiepskie dowcipy. Z takim towarzyszem u boku Nora czuła się pewniej. Będzie dobrze...

...nie będzie dobrze! Wszyscy wlepili w nią wzrok! Czekała na swoją kolej, stojąc wśród pierwszaków, których przerastała o głowę. Wyróżniała się i to ją niesamowicie peszyło. Prawie przegapiła moment, gdy nauczyciel wyczytał jej imię i nazwisko.

Czuła przerażenie - historia jej całego dnia. Postanowiła nie skompromitować się na oczach całej szkoły. Uniosła brodę do góry i ruszyła w kierunku stołka.

Usiadła i czekała. Czapka opadła jej na oczy i zaczęła coś mruczeć… Dziewczynie tak głośno bił puls, że nie była w stanie skupić się na jej słowach. Po chwili wszystko było jasne… Tiara krzyknęła: ,,Gryffindor!".

Na drżących nogach ruszyła, aby zająć miejsce przy jednym z czterech stołów koło swojego nowego kolegi. W duchu się ucieszyła, że trafiła do tego samego domu.

– W porządku? – zapytał Fred.

– Tak! Jasne. Jest idealnie. – Była oszołomiona, ale próbowała zgrywać dzielną.

– Wiem, że nie chciałaś poznawać moich znajomych, ale zaraz mnie chyba zabiją, jeśli ciebie nie przedstawię.

Ostrożnie kiwnęła głową na zgodę. Fred podniósł głos i powiedział:

\- Ludziska! To jest Nora. Nora, to są ludziska. Poznajcie się.

Chyba _ludziskom_ nie spodobało się takie przedstawienie. Wysoka nastolatka - w której Nora ze zdumieniem rozpoznała rudowłosą dziewczynę z Pokątnej - wstała i sama dokonała prezentacji. Zabini zaimponował jej władczy i pewny głos.

– Cześć. Mam na imię Rose i jestem kuzynką tego kretyna. – Walnęła Freda w głowę, co wywołało uśmiech na twarzy Nory. – Chodzę do piątej klasy. – Wyglądała na starszą, czego Nora, zawsze brana za o wiele młodszą, od razu pozazdrościła. Miała ostre rysy twarzy, bystre błękitne oczy i masę piegów.

Wskazała na słodkiego chłopca, który był do niej bardzo podobny i kontynuowała:

– To Hugo. Mój młodszy brat. Drugi rok. A obok niego siedzi nasza kuzynka, Lily Potter. – Zerknęła szybko na nową koleżankę, jakby oczekując jakiejś reakcji. Nora nie wiedziała, o co jej chodziło. – Jest w wieku Hugona.

Lily była śliczna. Miała delikatną twarz i grube rude włosy do ramion.

– Dalej... Molly, siódmy rok, pani prefekt. – Kolejny rudzielec. Widocznie należeli do wielkiej rodziny. Eleonora nie miałam pojęcia, kim był prefekt, ale udawała, że wszystko rozumie.

– Lucy, jej o rok młodsza siostra, jest w Hufflepuff'ie. Domie także chodzi do siódmej klasy. – Pomachała im zblazowana piękna dziewczyna. Włosy także miała truskawkowo-blond. – Jej starsze rodzeństwo już skończyło szkołę. A! Jest jeszcze Albus Potter. – Rose po raz pierwszy przerwała, by wziąć głęboki oddech. – Mój rocznik, Slytherin. Taki brunet, później ci go przedstawię. Roxie, siostra bliźniaczka Freda, należy do domu Krukonów. Zapomniałam! James Syriusz Potter, szósta klasa, tam siedzi. – Wskazała na niesamowicie przystojnego i dziwnie znajomego szatyna. Norze zajęło kilka sekund, by zdać sobie sprawę, że to ten chłopak z Pokątnej.

Wiele nowych twarzy. Dziewczyna była pewna, że wszystkich ich nie spamięta.

Spojrzała szybko na Freda, który zrobił zachęcający ruch głową. Wszyscy wlepili w nią spojrzenia, więc dziewczyna postanowiła coś powiedzieć. Przełknęła ślinę:

– Miło mi was poznać. – Mało oryginalna wypowiedź, ale nie wiedziała, co mogłaby dodać. Naprawdę było jej miło. Miała tylko nadzieję, że się na nich nie zawiedzie. Zrobiła się czerwona na twarzy. Jak zwykle zresztą. Zła karma.

Później, wraz z rozpoczęciem się uczty, posypał się grad pytań.

Rose: ,,Czemu dopiero w tym roku przyszłaś do Hogwartu?"

Nora: ,,Tata uczył mnie w domu."

Rose: ,,Ale dlaczego...?"

Fred: ,,Rose!"

Rose: ,,Ok, ok!"

Hugo: ,,Jesteś córką Blaise'a Zaibiniego?"

*cisza*

Nora: ,,Tak. Adoptował mnie, jak byłam mała."

James: ,,To trzyma się kupy. Nie jesteś do niego podobna."

*uśmiech posłany w jej kierunku*

Nora: ,,..."

Fred: ,,Nora lubi Quidditch!"

James: ,,Serio? Może przyjdziesz na przesłuchania."

Nora: ,,A jakie pozycję są wolne?"

Fred: ,,Pałkarze i ścigający."

James: ,,Będziesz idealną ścigającą."

Nora: ,,..."

Molly: ,,Jak tam u ciebie z nauką? Poradzisz sobie z końcowymi egzaminami?"

Nora: ,,Z czym?"

*milion oszołomionych spojrzeń*

Rose: ,,No... Z testami pod koniec roku...? Nic nie wiesz?"

*jedno uderzenie głowy o stół*

Nora: ,,Zabiję go..."

*koniec uczty powitalnej*

Dziewczyny z dormitorium były miłe, choć trochę aż za bardzo. Amy White i Andy Schafire. Bogate, rozpieszczone ślicznotki, które napawały ją dziwnym niepokojem. Ciepło ją przyjęły i chociaż Nora czuła, że raczej się nie zaprzyjaźnią, to miała nadzieję, że będą się dobrze dogadywały.

Obudziły ją rano i objaśniły drogę na śniadanie. Zaspana dziewczyna tylko przytakiwała im głową i udawała, że wszystko zapamiętała. Jej nieżywy mózg jeszcze nie przyswajał informacji. Nim zdążyła je poprosić, by powtórzyły, one się zmyły. _Ech... Typowe._

Norze w końcu udało się zwlec z łóżka i zacząć szykować do szkoły.

Ubrała się szybko w mundurek - zbrodnia (!); takim ubiorem zabijało się indywidualizm - związała włosy w koka i rozejrzała po swoim nowym pokoju.

Jako szósty rocznik dostały sporo przestrzeni do zagospodarowania. Trzy łóżka - choć Nora nazwałaby je łożami - trzy biurka, trzy szafy oraz kącik na rzeczy osobiste. Miały także własną toaletę, którą wbudowano w ścianę. Wszystko było utrzymane w tonacji złota i czerwieni.

Nora siadła na łóżku i próbowała uporządkować swe myśli, które od poprzedniego wieczoru nieźle się zagmatwały. Tyle nowych ludzi, szkoła, liczne korytarze… To przyprawiało ją o zawrót głowy. Z bólem musiała się przyznać, że pierwsza noc była koszmarna. Uroniła kilka łez, przewracając się z boku na bok i tęskniąc za domem.

Dziewczyna westchnęła przeciągle i dźwignęła się z łóżka. Musiała jakoś przeżyć ten dzień.

– Nora! Tutaj! Chodź, bo jedzenie nam wystygnie. O tej porze nie powinno być sporo ludzi.

Dziewczyna była w szoku. Nie spodziewała się, że natknie się na Freda Weasley'a, który najwyraźniej czekał na nią pod portretem Grubej Damy, strzegącej wejścia do Wieży Gryfonów. Bał się, że nie trafi sama do Wielkiej Sali - i oczywiście miał rację. Zabini już nie musiała się martwić, że spóźni się na pierwsze śniadanie.

– Em... Cześć – powiedziała zachrypniętym i cichym głosem, przecierając oczy. Jeszcze się nie obudziła do końca. – Chciałam cię przeprosić za wczoraj.

– Za wczoraj? – Fred zdziwił się, gdy zaczęli iść. – O co ci chodzi?

– Za moje zachowanie. Przedstawiłeś mnie swojej rodzinie, a ja nawaliłam i wyszłam na dziwaczkę i... Zaraz. Czy ty się śmiejesz...? To wcale nie jest śmieszne! Ja nie żartuję! Ośmieszyłam się.

– Przestań to tak przeżywać. Gorzej niż ropucha w czasie okresu. Polubili cię. Mogę nawet zacytować Rose: ,,Jest urocza. I taka naturalna.". – Dobrze mu szło naśladowanie jej głosu. – A Rosie nie obdarza sympatią byle kogo. Widzisz? A zresztą nie wystarczy ci, że taka wspaniała osoba jak ja, ciebie lubi?

Oniemiała i próbowała powstrzymać głupkowaty uśmiech, który pojawił się na jej ustach. _Czy on właśnie powiedział, że mnie lubi? Niee... niemożliwe. Mnie ludzie nie lubią. Mnie ludzie ignorują. Albo się na mnie gapią._

Doszli do Wielkiej Sali. W tym momencie Nora przypomniała sobie, że przecież znajduje się w niesamowicie pięknym zamku. Najbardziej zachwyciło ją sklepienie, które wyglądało jak niebo o poranku.

Podeszli do jednego z czterech uczniowskich stołów, Fred sprawnie wsunął się na miejsce obok Jamesa i zaczął od razu wżerać.

Usiadła koło niego i mruknęła ciche powitanie w kierunku Pottera. Chłopak uniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się do niej w uroczy sposób. Norze wydawało się, że coś było nie tak… Dlaczego każdy chłopak w szkole się do niej uśmiechał? W drodze na śniadanie otrzymała kilkanaście ,,bananów" posłanych w jej kierunku ze strony płci przeciwnej. Sfrustrowana - i bardzo nieświadoma - zapytała Freda, o co w tym chodzi.

– Jesteś niezłą laską, więc się do ciebie szczerzą. A zresztą, to dla nich nowość. Niecodziennie do Hogwartu sprowadza się _nowy towar_.

– _Nowy towar_? Czy ty mnie właśnie nazwałeś _towarem_?! – Nora była oburzona takim przedmiotowym traktowaniem dziewczyn. Zmarszczyła brwi, atakując swojego gofra i mrucząc pod nosem: – Żadna ze mnie laska. Nie jestem za ładna...

James i Fred wybuchli śmiechem. Nora posłała im wrogie spojrzenie. Miała kolejny dowód na to, że faceci powariowali. Po chwili się uspokoili i spojrzeli na nią, przybierając poważne miny.

– Słuchaj, towarzyski jaskiniowcu. Jesteś bardzo ładna. I malutka. Chłopcy lubią takie dziewczyny. Chcą się nimi zaopiekować itd. – wyjaśnił Potter. – Ale nie martw się. Teraz jesteś pod naszą opieką. Włos ci z głowy nie spadnie.

– No właśnie! – zapalił się Fred. – Będziemy razem w klasie. Powinnaś wybrać sobie przedmioty na ten rok. Gdzie ten profesor jest…? O smoku mowa.

W ich kierunku zmierzał - potykając się, co krok - nauczyciel, którego dziewczyna kojarzyła z wczorajszej uczty. Neville Longbottom. Opiekun Gryfonów.

Już po kilku minutach miała gotowy plan lekcji. Oprócz standardowych przedmiotów, wybrała mugoloznastwo i starożytne runy. Żałowała, że nie oferowali żadnych artystycznych zajęć. Profesor, zapytany o lekcje muzyki lub plastyki, wyśmiał ją i powiedział z pogardą, że takich _rzeczy_ nie ma w Hogwarcie. _Kretyn._

James i Fred także dostali swoje plany lekcji.

– Wybrałaś mugoloznastwo i runy? Dlaczego? – Potter był w szoku. – O mugolach nie ma po co się uczyć. A runy to totalna nuda.

– Lubię runy. – Nora wzruszyła ramionami, wspominając lekcje tego przedmiotu z Blaise'm. – A mugole są genialni! – powiedziała z entuzjazmem. Chłopcy popatrzyli na nią z powątpieniem. Postanowiła im to wyjaśnić. – Wychowywałam się w ich świecie. Podziwiam ich za te wszystkie wynalazki. Radzą sobie bez magii i to jest super. Są o wiele bardziej kreatywni niż czarodzieje. A ich muzyka… cudowna. – Westchnęła z rozmarzeniem. – Żadne stare wyjce o kociołkowej miłości, ale Muzyka. Przez wielkie ,,M". Kiedy jej słuchasz… odlatujesz. Przenosisz się w zupełnie nowy świat. Najwięksi kompozytorzy byli mugolami! Czarodzieje mają ich w pogardzie, a powinno być na odwrót! Powinniśmy ich szanować za ciężką pracę. Naprawdę wiele osiągnęli. – Skończyła z wypiekami na twarzy i iskierkami w oczach.

James i Fred nie spodziewali się takiego monologu z jej strony. Dotychczasowo była raczej małomówna.

– Hm… To bardzo pouczające. Musisz mi kiedyś puścić tę mugolską muzykę. – Fred próbował być miły. – A teraz chodźmy na lekcje. Nie chcę dostać szlabanu już pierwszego dnia.

Poszli na transmutacja, prowadzoną przez profesor Wardrobe.

Nora uwielbiała ten przedmiot. Dlaczego? Pierwszy powód był śmieszny. W dzieciństwie transmutacja zawsze kojarzyła jej się z Transformersami - a był to ulubiony film Blaise'a. Później pokochała ten przedmiot, po prostu, za magię. Uwielbiała to, że za pomocą słów i machnięć ręką, może zmieniać zwykłe rzeczy w coś zupełnie nowego i niesamowitego.

 _ **Transmutacja:**_

Profesor Wardrobe okazała się być miłą starszą panią. Jej nazwisko do niej pasowało [wardrobe – ang. szafa]. Jej wygląd zewnętrzny przypominał taki stary mebel, ale w środku… kryła się Narnia. Posiadała niesamowitą wiedzę i umiejętności. Potrafiła uczyć. Od progu sali Nora wiedziała, że ta kobieta stanie się jej ulubioną nauczycielką.

Usiadła w ławce z Fredem. James poszedł do jakiegoś innego kolegi. Z tego, co zdążyła zauważyć, chłopcy byli bardzo lubiani. Ludzi do nich ciągnęło. To jakaś dziewczyna zagadnęła Pottera i zapytała się, jak mu się podoba jej nowa fryzura, to jakiś Krukon zaczepił Freda i chciał poznać termin przesłuchań ich domu do drużyny. Nora nie do końca wiedziała, dlaczego… Rozumiała, że byli przystojniakami z wiecznymi uśmiechami na twarzy, ale bez przesady! Cała szkoła ich znała! Dziewczyna obiecała sobie, że odkryje, co się za tym kryje. Zabawi się w Sherlocka Holmesa i rozwiąże tę zagadkę.

 _ **Historia magii:**_

 _Nie! Tylko nie ten przeklęty przedmiot! I to jeszcze dwie godziny! Historia jest zła. Koniec tematu. A w Hogwarcie, to już w ogóle, czyste zło. Przedmiotu uczy duch. DUCH! Nie dość, że słuchasz o umarlakach, to jeszcze wykłada ci umarlak. A już zaczynałam lubić tę szkołę… Błąd! Może uda mi się jakoś uciec! –_ takie myśli przelatywały przez głowę Nory, gdy usiadła koło okna w sali od historii magii.

 _Okno. Siedzę koło okna. Większość uczniów spała. Może nikt nie zauważy, jak wyskoczę przez nie… Cholera. Czy przeżyję skok z trzeciego piętra? Pewnie nie. Ale może warto zaryzykować? A Jamesa to bawi! Usiadł ze mną głupek i się śmieje!_

Spiorunowała chłopaka wzrokiem, gdy rzucił przed nią karteczkę. Odwinęła ją niechętnie i przeczytała:

 **,,Co jest, nowa? Myślałem, że jesteś kujonką. Na Starej Szafie zrobiłaś dobre wrażenie. Mało się nie posikała ze szczęścia, gdy odkryła, że umiesz materiał do przodu. Binns już ci nie odpowiada?- J"**

 _,,Nie jestem kujonką. Lubię się tylko uczyć. To z ciebie jeszcze nie robi kujona. Transformersy z tą babką były genialne! Uwielbiam ten przedmiot. A historię? Niezbyt. To jest nudne! Po co mam znać tych wszystkich zmarłych gostków? Do szczęścia mi się to nie przyda. Ten cały Binns jest martwy. To chyba oczywiste, że mi nie odpowiada. Nie powinieneś robić notatek? Ta dziewczyna po twojej prawej zaraz zrobi dziurę w kartce! Powstrzymaj ją! - N''_

 **,,Kujonka i już. Ta dziewczyna to Miranda. Ma problemy z ambicjami. Rozumiesz… Przydzielono ją do Hufflepuff, a nie do Ravenclawu. Wstyd dla rodziny i w ogóle. Nie próbuj jej zatrzymać. Bo jeszcze oko możesz stracić… Co to są** _Transformersy_ **? Mówisz tak na transmutację? Dlaczego? - J"**

 _,,To od takiego mugolskiego filmu. Nie zrozumiesz. A co jest nie tak z jej domem? -_ _N"_

 **,,Ty nic nie wiesz! Już cię wprowadzam. Do Slytherinu trafiają osoby ambitne, sprytne i krótko mówiąc złe, do Hufflepuffu sprawiedliwi, wierni, mili i ofermowaci, do Ravenclawu inteligentni, mądrzy i zadufani w sobie, a do Gryffiundoru, najlepszego domu na świecie, odważni, prawi i dobrzy. Czyli w skrócie, ciesz się. Jesteś w najfajniejszym domu. A i nie lubimy Ślizgonów. Taka tradycja. Z dziada pradziada. - J"**

 _,,Takie podziały są okrutne! I co? Nie lubisz Ślizgonów tylko dlatego, że to Ślizgoni? Bez sensu… Wpisują cię w jeden schemat i koniec kropka. Musisz taki być. A każdy z nas jest bardziej złożoną istotą. Nie podoba mi się to. - bardzo zbulwersowana N"_

 **,,Nie mówiłem, że to JA nie lubię Slytherinu. Nic do nich nie mam. Mój młodszy brat jest Ślizgonem. I wcale nie uważam go za złą osobę. Jest sprytny, cichy i spokojny. I bardzo inteligentny. Musisz go poznać. Zdecydowanie. PS Zgadzam się z tobą w stu procentach. Tylko, że tutaj takie uwagi nie przejdą. Odpuść. - J, któremu już nie odpisuj. Bądź grzeczna i skup się na lekcji :P"**

*post edytowany*


	5. Chapter 5

Wariatka Nora

Nora była w totalnym szoku, że udało jej się - jak na razie - przetrwać w Hogwarcie. Choć stres jej do końca nie opuścił, to dziewczyna powoli zaczynała się przyzwyczajać do nowej sytuacji. Kryzys nadszedł już pierwszego dnia szkoły, ale Nora miała teorię, że to dlatego, że był to wtorek - znienawidzony przez nią dzień…

Siedziała na sedesie i zastanawiała się, gdzie powinna się teraz udać. Wszystkie korytarze w zamku wyglądały dla niej tak samo. Kartka papieru w jej dłoni, zwana także planem lekcji, wskazywała, że pora na lunch. Niestety nikt nie pomyślał, żeby do tegoż wspaniałego planu dodać mapę lub choćby na jakiejkolwiek ścianie zawiesić jakiś kierunkowskaz. Przecież Wielka Sala nie była wcale najważniejszym pomieszczeniem w szkole i wszyscy powinien znać do niej drogę! Nikt oczywiście nie pomyślał o biednych, znerwicowanych, nowych uczennicach…

Mądrym posunięciem mogłoby się wydawać, by po prostu grzecznie podążyć za tłumem jej rówieśników lub chociażby poprosić Jamesa i Freda o pomoc. Ale nie, zwariowany mózg Nory miał inne plany… Dla niego logicznym się wydawało, by po lekcjach ukryć się w toalecie i teraz siedzieć jak naburmuszony goblin na sedesie. Gdyby chociaż chciało jej się do toalety! Ale ona po prostu spanikowała, gdy zobaczyła tłumy ludzi, wylegających na korytarz i uciekła do pierwszego dostępnego pomieszczenia. Nie chciała, by chłopacy mieli ją za jeszcze większą dziwaczkę. Nie mogła dopuścić, aby ujrzeli jej załamanie Wmówiła im, że ma jakąś niestrawność i uciekła.

Siedziała w ukryciu, machając nogami nad podłogą - jak teraz o tym myśli, to było to trochę obrzydliwe; ten cały sedes i w ogóle - i czekała, aż korytarze zupełnie opustoszeją. Wiedziała, że nie było to normalne. Kiedyś na Internecie sprawdziła nazwę swojej _choroby_. Agorafobia. Lęk przed tłumem. Ciekawe kim był ten _Agor_? On pewnie potrafiłby ją zrozumieć Jego imię brzmiało baaardzo mądrze. A jak nazywał się lęk przed czarodziejami? Magofobia? W mugolskiej szkole dostałaby jakiś papierek i to by jej jakoś pomogło, ale w Hogwarcie musiała sama jakoś rozwiązać ten problem.

Nerwowo spojrzała na zegarek. Mogła sobie pozwolić jeszcze na dziesięciominutową kiblową kontemplację. W brzuchu jej burczało, ale musiała się dzielnie trzymać.

Dlaczego nie lubiła tłumów? Choć _lubić_ nie było odpowiednim słowem. Ona się bała. Zbyt wielka liczba osób sprawiała, że czuła się niekomfortowo. Cała skóra zaczyna ją palić, zwłaszcza w miejscach, gdzie ktoś ją dotknął. Do tego dochodziły jeszcze częste ataki paniki. Taki jak ten toaletowy niuans…

Położyła głowę na kolanach i starała się głęboko oddychać. Wsłuchała się w dźwięki obcasów dziewczyn, które wchodziły i wychodziły z toalety.

Po paru minutach poczuła się na tyle dobrze, że udało jej się zebrać pokłady motywacji i podnieść z już nie zimnego sedesu. Postanowiła wyjść z tej toalety jako nowy człowiek, który ignoruje tłumy i innych ludzi.

Wypadła na korytarz, nie patrząc na zdumione dziewczyny, które zapewne nie spodziewały się, że ktoś mógł się ukrywać w toalecie i oparła się o framugę. Powinna coś zjeść. Już czuła charakterystyczne zawroty głowy i skurcze brzucha, towarzyszące brakowi jedzenia. Zostało jeszcze trochę czasu. Chyba zdąży porwać jakąś kanapkę.

Z trudem, ale udało jej się odnaleźć drogę. Chciała wejść do Wielkiej Sali jako człowiek pewny siebie i mający gdzieś innych ludzi. Ale stchórzyła. Ponownie…

Wślizgnęła się do sali ze spuszczoną głową - nie chciała być zauważona. Kątem oka - starając się być niewidzialna - dostrzegła wielką gromadę Weasley&Potter, ale nie podeszła do nich. Siedzieli za bardzo na widoku, a dziewczyna potrzebowała teraz odrobiny anonimowości.

Nałożyła sobie trochę ziemniaków, sałatki i kawałek pieczeni - kanapki niestety wyszły i nie chciały wrócić z powrotem… Powoli zaczęła jeść, nadal ukryta za kurtyną włosów, które rozpuściła w toalecie. Ludzie wchodzili i wychodzili. Nora pilnowała czasu. Z jej obliczeń wynikało, że zostało jej dwadzieścia minut, a później musiała się udać na mugoloznastwo i obronę przed czarną magią ze Ślizgonami.

Nie mogła się doczekać końca lekcji. Miała zamiar zaszyć się w dormitorium i napisać do Blaise'a. Pewnie się martwił. Już dawno powinna dać mu znać, że żyje.

Dziewczyna nie mogła uwierzyć, że to dopiero pierwszy dzień w szkole. A jej już zaczynało odbijać. To nie wróżyło niczemu dobremu.

Koło niej usiadła jakaś dziewczyna. Duuuża dziewczyna. I zaczęła duuużo jeść. Nora przez sekundę zastanowiła się, jakby to było, gdyby do niej zagadała, ale Duuuża posłała jej tak wrogie spojrzenie, że wybiła sobie z głowy takie pomysły. Od razu także straciła apetyt.

Znacie to dziwne swędzenie na karku, gdy czujecie, że ktoś na was patrzy? Nora właśnie to odczuła i zaczęła się ukradkiem rozglądać. O dziwo, osobą, która jej się przypatrywała, była sama dyrektorka. Wydawała się być miłą na oko trzydziestoletnią kobieta. Wysoka szczupła blondynka z matczynym wyrazem twarzy. Panna Cast. Była chyba najmłodszą dyrektorką w historii szkoły. Nora słyszała, że nauczała mugoloznastwa. Jako jedyna dyrektorka postanowiła dalej prowadzić zajęcia.

Zamieszanie wokół niej uświadomiło dziewczynie, że powinna się już zbierać. Wstała od stołu, ale nie wiedziała, co dalej ze sobą zrobić. Plan ,,mówił", że powinna mieć teraz mugoloznastwo, ale oczywiście Nora nie widziała, jak tam się dostać.

– Eleonoro? – Usłyszałam za swoimi plecami.

– Tak? – warknęła, odwracając się do nieproszonego osobnika płci męskiej. Zabrzmiało to niegrzecznie, ale nie miała ochoty na towarzystwo.

Od razu dopadły ją wyrzuty sumienia. Zaczepił ją mały Hugo Weasley. Brat Rose. A ona na niego napadła… Była beznadziejna.

– O co chodzi? Przepraszam, że na ciebie warknęłam. Nie chciałam być niemiła. Ale trochę jestem zmęczona. Wiesz, Hogwart i te sprawy. Dużo nowych rzeczy. – Starała się nadać swojemu głosowi bardziej ciepłej barwy i nawet wysiliła się na delikatny uśmiech.

– Rozumiem – powiedział z powagą chłopiec i dziewczyna od razu odczuła, że on naprawdę rozumiał. Widziała to w jego bystrych błękitnych oczach. – Chciałem cię tylko odprowadzić pod dobrą salę. Można się pogubić w tym zamku. A tak bardzo chciałaś być niewidzialna na obiedzie, iż stwierdziłem, że nie powiem nic mojej rodzinie.

Rozbroił ją. Bycie aż tak słodkim i kochanym, powinno być karalne! Miał zaledwie dwanaście lat, a wykazywał się tak sporą inteligencją.

– Mam mugoloznastwo. Grupa mieszana – przeczytała mu usłużnie z planu, nie kłócąc się, gdy ktoś sam chciał jej pomóc.

– To na piątym piętrze. Odprowadzę cię. – Zaczęli iść.

Norze przeszło przez myśl, że musieli śmiesznie razem wyglądać, bo choć była od niego o cztery lata starsza, to ich głowy znajdowały się praktycznie na tej samej wysokości. Chłopiec wyróżniał się dość wysokim wzrostem, jak na swój wiek, a dziewczyna niskim. Jego włosy błyszczały ognistą rudością, jej jasne kosmyki spływały wzdłuż drobnej sylwetki. Twarz Weasley'a ozdabiały liczne piegami, Nory zaś pozostawała idealnie gładka. I co oni razem robili w swoim towarzystwie?

Przez kilka minut panowała cisza, którą przerwał Hugo.

– Idziesz na przesłuchanie do drużyny? – Nora musiała się uśmiechnąć. Trafiła na kolejnego fana Quidditcha. – Na jakiej pozycji grasz?

Aby móc to wyjaśnić, musimy przenieść się do bardzo niejasnej, chaotycznej i zapewne głupiej przeszłości Eleonory Zabini…

 _*początek retrospekcji*_

Mała jasnowłosa dziewczynka biegła przez boisko. Gdyby nie długie włosy, można by ją pomylić z chłopcem. Twarz miała brudną od kurzu, ręce, kolana i łokcie obdarte do krwi, wybite dwa przednie zęby i za duże ogrodniczki nałożone na podartą zieloną koszulkę, która musiała być jeszcze cała przed wyjściem z domu. Dziewczynka wydawał się być bardzo szczęśliwa. Teraz ona odbijała. Choć miała zaledwie sześć lat, to była już najlepszym miotaczem w historii zwyczajnego podwórka.

Działo się to w czasach, gdy Nora lubiła ludzi. Często grała w różne gry z mugolskimi dzieciakami. Niektóre umiejętności zostają do końca życia. Dlatego, gdy już w późniejszych latach, zaczęła trenować Quidditch, tylko jedna pozycja jej odpowiadała. Była szybka i potrafiła niesamowicie mocno i celnie się zamachnąć.

– Zostanę najlepszym pałkarzem na świecie! – wykrzyczała w niebo, sepleniąc niesamowicie.

 _*koniec retrospekcji*_

– A obiecasz, że nikomu nie powiesz? – Wyrwała się ze wspomnień i spojrzała na Hugona, który pokiwał gorliwie głową. Doszli już prawię pod salę. – Nie interesuje mnie bycie ścigającą. Chcę zostać pałkarzem.

 **Mugoloznastwo:**

Usiadła w ostatniej ławce pod oknem. Nikogo nie znała, więc miała nadzieję, że nikt się do niej nie dosiądzie. Hugo jej wyjaśnił, że grupa mieszana to po prostu ,,mieszanka" wszystkich domów. Dlaczego zostali wymieszani i zmiksowani jak dobry milkshake? Ponieważ, co roku liczba zainteresowanych nauką o mugolach się zmniejszała. Nora uważała, że po prostu nie wiedzą, co tracą.

Rozmowa z małym Weasley'em bardzo jej pomogła. Czuła się lepiej. Znowu była dziwną, trochę zlęknioną i radosną Norą.

Panna Cast wpadła do klasy. Wejście smoka. Zdjęła wierzchnią szatę, pozostając w zwykłych bawełnianych spodniach i błękitnej koszuli. Rozpoczęła lekcję.

– Dzień dobry! Miło mi was widzieć w kolejnym roku. Nie toleruję w tej klasie lenistwa i bardzo poważnie traktuję mój przedmiot. Radzę w tym roku się przyłożyć do nauki… Panie Nott, to pana także dotyczy. – Zwróciła się do Ślizgona, który bazgrał coś w swoim zeszycie. – Planuję przeprowadzić dwa testy. Jeden na każdy semestr. Poza tym, raz w miesiącu, macie obowiązek oddać mi esej. Albercie, rozdaj każdemu listę tematów. – Ten sam Ślizgon wstał i z miną męczennika zaczął przechadzać się pomiędzy rzędami. – Dostajecie teraz listę zagadnień do omówienia. Napiszecie na każdy temat, ale możecie wybrać, w jakiej kolejności będziecie mi je oddawać. Nie będę się nudziła, sprawdzając wasze pracę. Nie radzę na moim przedmiocie ściągać. Oj… nie radzę. – Uśmiechnęła się w niepokojący sposób i klasnęła w dłonie. – Chciałam wam także przedstawić nową uczennicę. Eleonoro, powiesz coś o sobie? Na jakim poziomie jesteś z mojego przedmiotu? – Wskazała na dziewczynę i uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco.

Oczywiście, musiała się zarumienić. Wstała odrobinę chwiejnie, starając się nie myśleć o tym, że wszyscy się na nią gapią.

– Nazywam się Eleonora Zabini, ale wolę po prostu Nora. Dotychczasowo uczyłam się w domu i to jest mój pierwszy rok w Hogwarcie, jak wiecie. Raczej jestem dobra z mugoloznastwa. Mieszkałam w świecie mugoli, więc miałam z nimi styczność na co dzień. Często też śpiewałam na ich przyjęciach. Nie sprawię pani problemów. Jestem z tematami na bieżąco. To chyba tyle.– Siadła z powrotem na krześle, ciesząc się, że miała to już za sobą. Zwycięstwo! Hogwart zero, Nora jeden.

– Dziękujemy. Oklaski dla nowej koleżanki. Mam nadzieję, że ciepło ją przyjmiecie. – Piętnastoosobowa grupa zaklaskała na cześć Eleonory. – Przejdźmy do dzisiejszego tematu.

Zajęcia bardzo szybko minęła. Panna Cast okazała się niesamowicie zorganizowaną osobą. Już zdążyła im zadać na ten miesiąc pracę do napisania.

Ostatnią lekcją, na którą Nora musiała jakoś dotrzeć, była obrona przed czarną magią ze Ślizgonami. Nora pamiętałam, że ten Albert Nott należał do Slytherinu, więc postanowiłam go śledzić i dojść za nim pod klasę.

Szła powoli, starając się ignorować innych ludzi. Skupiła się na plecach Notta.

Pogrążyła się w myślach. Co za dzień! Najdłuższy i najbardziej męczący w całym jej życiu. Miała tylko nadzieję, że uda się jej wejść w rytm szkoły i że każdy kolejny dzień będzie coraz przyjemniejszy. Takie tam marzenia…

Musiała przyznać, że Hogwart posiadał swój urok. Zamek był bardzo stary i chociaż zimne kamienne mury nie wydawały się zachęcające, w środku panowała radosna atmosfera. NA korytarzach, co kilka kroków, spotykało się przezroczyste duchy, a ze ścian płynęły pozdrowienia ruchomych ludzi, przedstawionych na obrazach. A ludzie? Wciąż przerażający, ale z każdą godziną wydawali się mniej groźni. Fred, James, Rose i Hugo byli bardzo sympatyczni. Może się z nimi nawet zaprzyjaźni. Przypomniała sobie oniemiałą minę młodego Weasley'a, gdy zdradziła mu, że chce zostać pałkarzem.

I wpadła na kogoś. Chyba nie należała do grona dobrym szpiegiem. Potrąciła swój obiekt. A tak się starała!

– Czemu za mną łazisz? – zapytał rozdrażniony Ślizgon.

Pierwsze, co przyszło na myśl Norze, było to, że chłopak jest brzydki. I to bardzo. Chociaż... nawet przystojny w dziwny ostry sposób. Miał ciemne oczy osadzone pod krzaczastymi brwiami, marsowe czoło, kwadratową szczękę i czarne włosy. Roztaczał wokół siebie otoczkę niebezpiecznego zamkniętego w sobie chłopca. Niepokojące.

– W-wiesz… wpadłam na ciebie przez przypadek… – Spojrzał na nią z politowaniem. – Szukałam toalety i… dobra. Masz mnie. Śledziłam cię, ponieważ jestem nowa i nie potrafię nigdzie sama dojść, a mamy razem obronę i ja…

– Nie musiałaś się skradać. – Chyba uważał ją za wariatkę. – Mogłaś poprosić. Klasa od obrony jest na trzecim piętrze. Gabinet trzysta piętnaście. Chodź.

Nora była w szoku. Chłopak odprowadził ją pod same drzwi sali.

– Dzięki – mruknęła cicho i poszła do Gryfonów, którzy dziwnie się na nią patrzyli. Dziewczyna nie rozumiała, o co im chodziło. O to, że przyszła z Nottem?

Ktoś złapał ją za łokieć i pociągnięta w kąt.

– Co ty z nim robiłaś? I co się z tobą stało? Martwiliśmy się! Nie przyszłaś na obiad! – James był wkurzony. – Fred poszedł cię szukać, a ty przychodzisz tutaj z Nottem! Nawet nie wiesz, jaki on jest!

– Po pierwsze: puść mnie. – Nora zupełnie pogubiła się w tej sytuacji. Wiedziała tylko, że nie pozwoli Potterowi tak do siebie mówić. Wyrwała mu się. – Po drugie: Nott chodzi ze mną na mugoloznastwo. Nie wiedziałam, jak dojść pod salę, więc poprosiłam go o pomoc. – Postanowiła nie wspominać o swoich nieudolnych próbach szpiegostwa. – A zresztą… czy to nie ty mówiłeś, że nic nie masz do Ślizgonów?

– Nie mam nic do tych _dobrych_ Ślizgonów! Nawet nie wiesz, z jakiej on rodziny pochodzi…

– _Z jakiej rodziny_? _Z jakiej rodziny_? – Wybuchła histerycznym śmiechem. – James, ja pochodzę z dokładnie takiej samej rodziny. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to powiedziałeś. – Odwróciła się na pięcie, aby odejść, czując łzy napływające jej do oczu. Czasami była taka naiwna! Zdecydowanie zbyt szybko zaczęła ufać temu chłopakowi.

James złapał ją za rękę.

– Przepraszam! Ja wcale nie myślę w ten sposób! Naprawdę! Ja tylko… Ja… Bo ty..

– Bo ja jestem w Gryffindorze, tak? Merlinie, ale z ciebie kretyn!

Nie patrząc na niego ani na Freda, który dopiero co przybiegł pod klasę, weszła do sali. Towarzyszył jej dziwny ból w miejscu, w którym powinna mieć serce…

Norze udało się zaliczyć pierwszą hogwartcką kłótnię z potencjalnym przyjacielem. A od początku czuła, że ten wtorek będzie dla niej pechowym dniem.

Na obronie usiadła z Nottem. Oczywiście, nie po to, żeby zrobić na złość pewnemu kretynowi… Albert był dziwnym, ale fajnym chłopak. Trochę małomównym, ale to miało swoje korzyści.

Dziewczyna czuła palące spojrzenia na swoich plecach. Ale - pod wpływem dziwnej odwagi - niezbyt ją to obchodziło. Próbowała skupić się na lekcji.

Obrony przed czarną magią uczył mężczyzna, który mógł mieć tyle lat, co dyrektorka. Uśmiechnięty, przystojny, blondwłosy profesor zupełne nie wpasowywał się w schemat normalnego nauczyciela. Wiele uczennic stłoczyło się w pierwszych ławkach, chichocząc pod nosem i rzucając mu zalotne spojrzenia. Mężczyzna starał się je ignorować, ale Nora miała wrażenie, że bardziej mu to schlebiało niż irytowało.

– Dobra, młodzieży! W tym roku mamy naprawdę dużo pracy, więc liczę, że przyłożycie się do nauki. To dotyczy także was, drogie panie – zwrócił się do swoich fanek, które gorliwie zaczęły mu przytakiwać. – Bierzmy się do pracy! Coś czuję, że to będzie dobry rok! – Eleonora zazdrościła mu optymizmu…

Po lekcji udała się do swojego dormitorium, aby się rozpakować i napisać do Blaise'a. List był krótki i bardzo mdły, ale dziewczyna nie miała już na nic sił. Później poszła na kolację.

Ludzie ją zaczepiali, przedstawiali się i próbowali rozpocząć rozmowę. Gdyby nie była, aż tak bardzo zmęczona, to może, by coś z tego wyszło, ale w tym momencie marzyła tylko o ciepłym jedzeniu i pójściu do łóżka.

Usiadła na ławie i nałożyła sobie kolacji. Po chwili poczuła, jak ktoś koło niej siada. Ze zdumieniem rozpoznała grzywę rudych włosów, zza których uśmiechała się do niej Rose.

– Wysłali mnie chłopcy. Martwią się o ciebie. – Tak właśnie myślała. Tchórze sami nie mogli się ruszyć. Młodsza dziewczyna spojrzała na nią ze zmartwieniem. – Dobrze się czujesz? Nie wyglądasz najlepiej.

– To był bardzo długi i męczący dzień. – Nora westchnęła i powróciła do swoich kanapek.

– Rozumiem, co masz na myśli. Pierwszy dzień zawsze jest najgorszy. Później się przyzwyczajasz. Będzie lepiej. Uwierz mi. Życie w Hogwarcie jest szybkie, ale niesamowite – powiedziała i ukradła jej jedną kanapkę. To, że dziewczyna nie zareagowała na tę jawną kradzież, było najlepszym wskaźnikiem na to jej skrajnie wykończenie. – Jak tam lekcje?

– W porządku. Wardrobe i Cast są niesamowite. Już je uwielbiam. Binns - beznadzieja. Historia magii z nim - masakryczna, ale obrona nawet fajna. Gruca trochę zadufany w sobie, choć sympatyczny. Ludzi jeszcze nie poznałam, ale nie podoba mi się ta odczuwalna wrogość pomiędzy domami. Pokłóciłam się także z Potterem…

– Mam nadzieję, że mówisz o innym Potterze. Mój starszy brat potrafi być idiotą. A ze mną nie mogłaś się jeszcze pokłócić, chyba że znowu lunatykowałem... – Po jej drugiej stronie usiadł ciemnowłosy chłopak i podał jej rękę. – Albus Potter. Jestem tym milszym Potterem.

– Cześć. – Uścisnęła jego dłoń i posłała mu delikatny uśmiech. – Możesz siadać przy stole innego domu?

– Jak mnie nie złapią, to mogę. – Porwał jabłko z miski i się w nie wgryzł. – O co poszło?

– Albert Nott pomógł mi odnaleźć salę. James się wściekł, że zadaję się z wrogiem lub coś w tym stylu. Później zaczął źle mówić o jego rodzinie, a ja się wkurzyłam. Mój opiekun pochodzi z tych samych kręgów. Przynależność do takiej rodziny nie czyni z ciebie potwora! – powiedziałam, żywo gestykulując.

– Musisz się do tego przyzwyczaić. Na Jamesa za bardzo wpływają stare przekonania dziadków i wujostwa. Cudem zaakceptowali to, że należę do Slytherinu. Ale już moich znajomych nie mogą znieść. Tak zostali wychowani.

– Ale to jest głupie! Nie lubić kogoś tylko za nazwisko lub przynależność do jakiegoś domu? A co ze mną? Przecież jestem Zabini, dlaczego...?

– Każdy zna historię Blaise'a Zabiniego – wyjaśniła Rose. – On jest taką neutralną postacią. Dlatego nikt ci nie robi problemów. Ale jest lepiej niż kiedyś. Dyrektorka wprowadziła wiele zmian. Pomiędzy Gryfonami i Ślizgonami panuje względny pokój. Szanujemy się nawzajem. Trzymamy się na dystans, ale nie walczymy tak bardzo jak np. nasi rodzice. Pomaga także Wielka Świetlica.

– Jaka świetlica? – zapytała zdziwiona dziewczyna.

– W weekendy i święta zostaje otwarta Wielka Świetlica. Powstała w miejscu, gdzie kiedyś był Pokój Życzeń. – Nie miała pojęcia, o jaki pokój chodziło, ale nie chciała znów wyjść na ignorantkę... Albus kontynuował. – Jest to miejsce spotkań dla wszystkich uczniów. Integrujemy się ze sobą i tak dalej. Zabierzemy cię tam w sobotę. Musisz ją zobaczyć na własne oczy.

Tydzień strasznie jej się dłużył. Śniadanie, lekcje, poznawanie nowych uczniów i nauczycieli, obiad, kolejne lekcje, czas wolny, biblioteka i odrabianie zadań, kolacja, spanie i tak każdego dnia. Pogodziła się z Jamesem. Chociaż on był bardziej zajęty swoją nową dziewczyną. Chodził z Amy, z jej dormitorium.

Zaczęła także powoli orientować się w układzie korytarzy i kojarzyć ludzi z szóstego rocznika.

Zaprzyjaźniła się z Rose i Albusem. Siadali razem zawsze na kolacji. Weasley była bardzo poukładaną osobą. Lubiła porządek i naukę. Ale posiadała równie ognisty temperament, co kolor jej włosów. Często też się wymądrzała. Norze to nie przeszkadzało, ale z tego co zauważyła, ludzi to od niej odstraszało. Za to Albus był dziwną zagadką. Zabawny, ale wyważony. Miły, ale z ciętym dowcipem. Tajemniczy i zamknięty w sobie, ale bardzo przyjazny. Inteligentny, lecz bez takich ambicji jak u Rose. Dobrze się z nim rozmawiało. Był także przystojny. Zresztą, tak samo, jak jego brat. Wysoki, szczupły, z czarną czupryną i zielonymi oczami - dziewczyny za nim szalały. Ale on, jako osoba raczej skromna, nienawidził wzbudzać zainteresowania. Czy dziewczynie się podobał? Chyba nie. Czuła po prostu, że będą dobrymi przyjaciółmi.

W sobotę umówili się o dziesiątej przed portretem Grubej Damy. Nora, Rose, Albus i jego przyjaciel.

Scorpius Malfoy wyglądał jak jej brat bliźniak. Miał bardzo jasne włosy, szare oczy i ładną twarz. Był niesamowicie wysoki, wyższy nawet od Albusa i chudy. Wydawało się, że bardzo urósł w krótkim czasie. Al i Rose strasznie się z nich nabijali, choć Norze wydawało się, że nie są aż tak bardzo do siebie podobni. Tylko troszkę. Czasem się tak zdarzało, że człowiek był podobny do zupełnie obcej osoby...

– Gdzie jest ta Wielka Świetlica? – zapytała, próbując dotrzymać im kroku; niestety cała trójka sporo ją przewyższała i miała dłuższe nogi.

– Siódme piętro – odpowiedział Scorpius. – Kiedyś znajdował się tam Pokój Życzeń.

– To już drugi raz, gdy ktoś wspomina o tym pokoju. O co z nim chodzi?

– Hogwart skrywa wiele tajemnic. Jedną z nich był Pokój Życzeń. Wchodząc do środka, mogłeś poprosić o wszystko i to się pojawiało. Ten pokój spełniał po prostu twoje życzenia. Oczywiście z pewnymi ograniczeniami. W czasie wojny prześladowani uczniowie się tam ukrywali. Przez niego wszedł także Zakon Feniksa do zamku i rozpoczął walkę. Tej samej nocy spłonął. Po wielu latach postanowiono wybudować na jego miejscu świetlicę. Trochę zostało w niej magii dawnego Pokoju Życzeń – wyjaśniła Rose.

Wojna, Pokój Życzeń, Hogwart... Przecież Nora znała tę historię!

– Harry Potter! – wykrzyknęła. Trzy pary oczu spojrzały na nią, jak na wariatkę. – To stąd znałam twoje nazwisko – zwróciła się do Albusa. – Twój ojciec uratował świat. I to dlatego jesteście tak bardzo popularni! Teraz to się trzyma kupy!

– Nie wiedziałaś, że nasi rodzice są sławni? Znaczy, wiesz. My też o tym nie wiedzieliśmy, gdy przybyliśmy do Hogwartu – Rose była w niezłym szoku – ale jakim cudem ty…?

Nora poczuła, jak znów zaczyna się denerwować. Zaczerwieniła się i wyjąkała:

– Niezbyt lubię słuchać i pamiętać o przeszłości... Wiedziałam o tym wszystkim, ale jakoś mi to z głowy wypadło... – Znów wyszła na idiotkę.

– Jesteś spoko! – wykrzyknął Albus i objął ją ramieniem. – Nie wracasz do przeszłości, żyjesz dniem dzisiejszym. I to jest fajne.

Doszli na siódme piętro, na którym kręciło się sporo ludzi. Każdy zmierzał do wielkich wrót.

Weszli do Wielkiej Świetlicy. Nora już wiedziała, dlaczego nazywano ją ,,wielką". Niewiele mniejsza od Wielkiej Sali. Wypełniona była fotelami, stolikami, kanapami w kolorach każdego domu, gdzie można było usiąść i porozmawiać. Przy drzwiach, po prawej, znajdowała się mini kuchnia. Mogłeś w niej sobie przygotować coś do picia lub wziąć przekąski. Za to po lewej umiejscowiono stanowisko nauczyciela. Podobno kiedyś dochodziło do bójek w Wielkiej Świetlicy, więc teraz któryś z profesorów musiał ich pilnować. Dalej pod oknami stały regały z książkami - kącik czytelniczy. Równolegle znajdował się ,,salon gier". Nazywano tak róg sali, gdzie mogłeś pograć w takie gry jak np.: szachy, gargulki, wybuchowy dureń, quidditch w pudełku, coś jak mugolskie piłkarzyki itd. A na środku sali stał stary fortepian.

Albus znalazł szybko wolne kanapy. Miał chłopak talent. Sala była tak wypełniona, że aż dziwne, iż udało im się usiąść. Rose poleciała po kremowe piwa i magiczne przekąski. Przyniosła paszteciki i czekoladowe kociołki. Mniam! Nora próbowałam skupić się na rozmowie, ale jej wzrok wciąż powracał do starego fortepianu. Zastanawiała się, czy jest nastrojony. Tak bardzo tęskniła za muzyką! Nawet głupiego radia tutaj nie mieli. Przeszkadzał jej także widok PEWNEGO szatyna, który obściskiwał się z PEWNĄ blondynką na kanapie niedaleko. James nie próżnował.

Miło się rozmawiało. Przy kremowym piwie, ze słodyczami szybko znikającymi w ich roześmianych buziach, wszystko wyglądało lepiej. Po godzinie przysiadł się do nich Fred. Nora dawno go nie widziała. Jako kapitan drużyny był zajęty przygotowaniami do przesłuchań.

– …i ja jej wtedy mówię, że ten kociołek jest już dawno zajęty! – Weasley dokończył dowcip. Wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem. – Nora! Zaraz zeza dostaniesz! Na co tak patrzysz?

Nagle cała czwórka strasznie się nią zainteresowała.

– No... zastanawiałam się, czy ten fortepian jest sprawny... – mruknęła cicho.

– Fortepian? Nikt nigdy na nim nie grał. Chyba jest tutaj tylko dla ozdoby. – Albus dziwnie na nią spojrzał. – A co? Grasz?

– Od czwartego roku życia – przytaknęła.

– Wow. To nieźle. Ja uczę się tylko dwa lata. I niezbyt za tym przepadam. Wolę moją gitarę – powiedział Scorpius. – Ale moja rodzina uważa, że dobry arystokrata jest wszechstronnie uzdolniony. Sranie w banie.

– Zagraj nam coś! – wykrzyknęła Rose, wstając na równe nogi.

Nora, mimo stawianego oporu, już po chwili siedziała przy fortepianie otoczona przez całą ekipę. Zagrała na próbę krótką melodię. Jakie było jej zdziwienie, gdy usłyszała piękny czysty dźwięk. Jednak nastrojony!

Wzięła głęboki oddech i wraz z wydechem zaczęła grać. Przestała zwracać uwagę na otoczenie. Jej palce śmiało uderzały w klawisze. Plotła nową historię. Sama skomponowała ten utwór. Był szybki i dość skomplikowany. Ale bardzo piękny! Gdy go tworzyła, myślała o oceanie. Próbowała go ,,zagrać". Za pomocą nut oddać piękno wody, ale także jej grozę. Chyba jej się to udało. Raz grała szybko i dynamicznie, by móc zwolnić i ukazać spokój i ciszę na ocenie. Uwielbiała to.

Skończyła i po chwili usłyszała oklaski. Myślała, że grała tylko dla swoich kolegów, ale okazało się, że słuchała jej cała sala. Po chwili została otoczona.

Ludzie.

Tłum.

Czarodzieje.

– Co to za utwór? Był niesamowity! – ktoś krzyknął.

– Masz talent! Gdzie nauczyłaś się tak grać?

– Zagrasz coś jeszcze?

Za dużo. Za dużo ludzi. Musiała stamtąd uciec! Nie mogła się załamać przy nich wszystkich. Czuła nadchodzący atak paniki.

Fred, jakby czytając jej w myślach, złapał ją za rękę i wyprowadził z sali. Dziewczyna miała przyspieszony oddech i cała się trzęsła.

Zatrzymali się dopiero na czwartym piętrze. Weasley posadził ją na parapecie i kazał oddychać. Schowała głowę między kolana i starała się uspokoić. Fred głaskał ją po plecach i mówił pocieszające słowa.

Po kilku minutach było po wszystkim. Dziewczyna otworzyła okno i odetchnęła świeżym powietrzem.

– To była głupota. Mogłam przewidzieć, że to się tak skończy – powiedziała cichym zrezygnowanym głosem. – Dzięki, że mnie stamtąd wyprowadziłeś. Trochę mnie... oszołomili.

– Spoko. Zawsze chciałem być czyimś gorylem. – Fred się wyszczerzył. Ale po chwili spoważniał. – Już w porządku?

– Tak, tak. Jest dobrze.

– Ale mieli rację. Jesteś niesamowita. – Usiadł koło niej na parapecie. – Masz problem z występowaniem?

– Nie. Często śpiewam i gram. I to nawet przed większą publiką. – Zmarszczyła czoło. – Dziwne... Po prostu mnie zaskoczyli. Nie spodziewałam się, że tak wszyscy na mnie napadną.

– Merlinie...

– Co?

– Zaprzyjaźniłem się z wariatką. – Wybuchł śmiechem. I już po chwili leżał na ziemi. Myślał, że jak była mała i chuda, to sobie nie poradzi? Miała wielką siłę w rękach.

Rose, Al i Scorpius znaleźli ich chwilę później. Postanowili wybrać się na spacer po błoniach. Nie pytali się o Nory dziwne zachowanie w Wielkiej Świetlicy, za co była im bardzo wdzięczna. Nie sądziła, że w Hogwarcie znajdzie tak szybko przyjaciół. Cieszyła się, że się pomyliła.

* post edytowany*


	6. Chapter 6

Inne spojrzenie

Fred Weasley uważał się za szczęściarza. Był popularnym dzieciakiem. Zawsze dostawał to, czego pragnął. Jego rodzina cieszyła się dużym szacunkiem i sławą w czarodziejskim świecie. I szczerze? Wprost ją uwielbiał. Ojciec prowadził najlepszy sklep z dowcipami, a mama była emerytowaną zawodniczką Quidditcha. Wszyscy myśleli, że jak odziedziczy imię po zmarłym wujku, to będzie taki jak on. Mylili się. Fred lubił żartować, ale bardziej od rozrabiania umiłował Quidditch. Sport był jego największą pasją. W przyszłości chciał pójść w ślady matki i zostać zawodowym graczem. Wiele osób uważało, że jest najlepszym obrońcą i kapitanem jakiego szkoła miała. Zdarzało mu się jednak przez sport i związane z nim obowiązki zaniedbywać rodzinę i przyjaciół… Najbardziej żałował, że jego siostra Roxie nie była mu już tak bliska, jak kiedyś.

W dzieciństwie, jak to bliźniaków, wszędzie widziano ich razem. Stanowili zgrany zespół. Dopiero przyjazd do Hogwartu ich rozdzielił. On został przydzielony do Gryffindoru, a ona do Ravenclawu... On stał się maniakiem sportu, a ona zafiksowała się na punkcie smoków. Już nawet wakacji razem nie spędzali, bo dziewczyna wolała jeździć do wujka Charliego, do Rumunii! Mimo tego, że byli bliźniakami, to znacznie się od siebie różnili. Roxanne miała ciemną karnację, włosy w barwie cynamonu, a oczy piwne. Była także pulchniutka i niziutka - jak taka mała słodka kuleczka - i nie cierpiała, gdy ją tak nazywał. Musiał przyznać, że jego siostra należała do grona ślicznych dziewczyn. Ale jej charakter zupełnie do jej wyglądu nie pasował. Inteligentna, jak to Krukonka, twarda, szczera do bólu i bardzo bezpośrednia. Posiadała też liczne blizny po poparzeniach. Tak się kończyło obcowanie ze smokami…

Fred bardzo często myślał o niej w ostatnich dniach. W październiku miała wyjechać na wymianę do szkoły w Rumunii. Program dla Smoczych Jeźdźców. Wracała w lutym. Wiedział, że to egoistyczne, ale nie chciał, żeby tam jechała! Pragnął naprawić ich relacje. Choć…. może mu się to uda... zostało jeszcze trochę czasu.

W poniedziałek wypadł dzień przesłuchań do drużyny w Gryffindorze.

Nora chodziła po szkole cała podenerwowana. Na eliksirach stworzyła dziwną zieloną masę, za którą zapewne dostanie Trolla. Zaklęcia i obiad mignęły jej tylko przed oczami i już szła w kierunku stadionu, niosąc swoją Srebrną Strzałę - bardzo dobrą miotłę. Stresowała się. Co chwilę musiała wycierać spocone dłonie o materiał spodni. Dużo ludzi miało przyjść. Cieszyła się, że Rose i Albus nie mogli się pojawić. Brali udział w jakimś projekcie z zaklęć. Nie zobaczą jej ewentualnej porażki.

W skład drużyny wchodzili:

Obrońca i kapitan: Fred Weasley (szósty rocznik)

Szukający: James Potter (szósty rocznik)

Ścigająca: Cassie Finnick (siódmy rocznik)

Ścigający: Michael Bell (siódmy rocznik)

Pozostałe pozycje były wolne.

Kandydaci zgromadzili się na wilgotnej murawie; cały dzień padało. Nora dziękowała w duchu za tę odrobinę słońca, która wyłoniła się zza chmur.

Członków drużyny bawiła ta sytuacja. W tym momencie to oni byli ,,panami". Decydowali o losie dzieciaków przed nimi. Podobało im się to.

James stał z boku i się nudził. Nie cierpiał przesłuchań. Sam jedno już przeszedł i to mu wystarczyło do końca życia. Wiedział, co czują ci wszyscy ludzie. Dwa lata temu miał podobnie. Ale wygrają najlepsi.

Zauważył drobną jasnowłosą dziewczynę. Drżała na całym ciele, ściskając z całej siły koniec swej miotły. Puścił oczko i uśmiechnął się pocieszająco do Nory. Miał nadzieję, że to ona znajdzie się w drużynie.

Fred wcielił się w rolę kapitana. Podzielił kandydatów na dwie grupy. Ścigających i pałkarzy. Jakie było ogólne zdziwienie, gdy Eleonora udała się do tej drugiej. Mulat wymienił zmartwione spojrzenie z resztą drużyny. Przez myśl mu przemknęło, że nie usłyszała podziału, ale od razu odrzucił ten pomysł.

Stała wyprostowana z dumnie uniesioną głową. Jej cała postawa mówiła: ,,Tak. Chcę zostać pałkarzem.". Zabawnie to musiało wyglądać z boku. Drobna dziewczyna i kilku osiłków. Ramię jednego z nich było wielkości jej talii.

Nora nie przejmowała się pogardliwymi spojrzeniami, posyłanymi jej przez innych kandydatów. Chciała dostać się do drużyny. I w tym momencie na tym się skupiła. Wiedziała, że jeżeli straci z oczu swój cel, to stres ją wykończy. Nie wspominając o tłumie ludzi, który ją obserwował. Cierpliwie czekała na swoją kolej.

Po godzinie została wybrana nowa ścigająca. Joe Dirty z trzeciej klasy. Wieczna optymistka. Fred był zadowolony z tego nabytku. Miała wielki talent. Od razu znalazła wspólny język z resztą graczy.

\- Na miotły! I... lecicie.

Zadanie było proste. Dwa tłuczki. Jedna drużyna do ochronienia.

Nora nieźle się spisała. Jej przewagą była szybkość. Śmigała pomiędzy wszystkimi graczami ze zniewalającą prędkością. Dla widzów na trybunach wyglądała jak mignięcie srebra; tego koloru była jej miotła. A uderzenia... Jej tłuczki zawsze trafiały w wyznaczony przez nią cel.

Cały stadion był w szoku. Każdy zadawał sobie pytanie, jak ona to zrobiła. Fred mógł tylko uścisnąć jej rękę i powitać w drużynie. W duchu bardzo się cieszył, że to jej się udało.

Drugim pałkarzem został dryblas z czwartego roku. Markus Hells. Dogadywał się z Norą najlepiej ze wszystkich przesłuchiwanych. Kilka treningów i będą niepokonani.

– Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś nam, że chcesz zostać pałkarzem? Byłaś niesamowita! – Fred był pod wielkim wrażeniem.

On, James i Nora wracali razem do zamku. Ściemniało się już, a mieli jeszcze masę zadań do odrobienia. Postanowili zrobić je wspólnie. Było to bardziej bezpieczne, ponieważ czekali na nocną astronomię, a zmęczenie, wynikające z takiego emocjonującego dnia, ich dopadło, więc istniało ryzyko, że zaśpią.

– Wyśmialibyście mnie. Jakby nie patrzeć nie jestem typowym pałkarzem. Nie mam mięśni jak golonki ani dwóch metrów wzrostu… – Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami, poprawiając miotłę na ramieniu.

– No cóż. Masz rację. Gdybym nie zobaczył tego na własne oczy, to bym nie uwierzył. Zaskakuj nas częściej! – James poczochrał jej włosy.

– Z taką drużyną będziemy niezwyciężeni! – Fred się zapalił. – Mam masę nowych pomysł i taktyk! I…

Opowiadał o tym aż do Pokoju Wspólnego. James i Nora mogli tylko wymienić się potajemnymi uśmieszkami i udawać, że słuchają kolegi.

Nie poszli na kolację. Natłok prac domowych im na to nie pozwolił. Chłopcy, którzy w pierwszym tygodniu nie zabrali się za żaden esej, musieli napisać na następny dzień trzy prace. Z transmutacji, obrony przed czarną magią i historii magii. Nora robiła wszystko na bieżąco, miała więc do napisania jeszcze tylko zakończenie w bardzo trudnym wypracowaniu na temat zrozumienia materii; Wardrobe była bardzo wymagająca. Niezbyt rozumiała, jak miała zrozumieć tę materię, ale esej wyszedł jej całkiem niezły.

– James! Nie ściągaj ode mnie! Mogłeś wcześniej się za to zabrać, a nie teraz mi jęczysz, że nie zdążysz. Za godzinę mamy astronomię, więc radzę się pośpieszyć. – Nora trwała w swoim postanowieniu, że nie pomoże chłopcom. Mieli się trochę pomęczyć i zrozumieć, że nie warto odkładać takich rzeczy na ostatnią chwilę.

– Nora… Prosimy! Przeczytaj tylko raz swoją pracę. Niewiele nam zostało. – Fred przyłączył się do błagań swojego kuzyna.

– Niech wam będzie! Ale będzie was to kosztować przysługę. – Potter i Weasley byli zachwyceni. W końcu mieli kogoś do pomocy.

Szli w stronę Wieży Astronomicznej. Bardziej biegli. Profesor Sinistra nie lubiła spóźnień. Była już starszą kobietą, ale nadal bardzo wymagającą. Przyszła, jak zwykle punktualnie i wpuściła ich na wieżę.

Fred szukał wzrokiem swojej siostry. Czekał na tę lekcję cały dzień. Krukoni lubili lewą stronę balkonu, a Gryfoni prawą. Miał zamiar zatrzeć ten podział.

Korzystając z tego, że nauczycielka nie patrzyła, podszedł do Roxie. Obok jej stanowiska stała Angela – najlepsza przyjaciółka Weasley. Była bardzo ładna i od dawna się w nim podkochiwała. Postanowił to wykorzystać.

– Hej, Angie… – zamruczał jej do ucha. – Nie zamieniłabyś się ze mną miejscem?

Dziewczyna podskoczyła przestraszona i odpowiedziała drżącym głosem:

– Fred! Ja-jasne… Nie ma problemu. – Odeszła, wciąż na niego zerkając.

– Możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego omamiasz moją najlepszą przyjaciółkę, Frydku? – zapytała Roxie, wciąż wpatrzona w obiektyw teleskopu. – Stało się coś?

– Em… Nie! Nic! – wykrzyknął, używając do tego zbyt radosnego tonu. – Ja tylko się zastanawiałem… Słuchaj, Rox. Ostatnio niezbyt się dogadujemy, a ty masz wyjechać i tak się zastanawiałem… Czy… – zaciął się i nie wiedział jak dokończyć zdanie.

– No. Wyduś to z siebie. – W końcu na niego spojrzała. – Traszka ukradła ci język?

– Może byś poszła ze mną do Hogsmeade za dwa tygodnie? Dawno nigdzie razem nie byliśmy.

– Kiepska ta twoja próba zaproszenia mnie na randkę… – westchnęła w zabawny sztuczny sposób i wywróciła teatralnie oczami. – Ale zgoda. Nie mam jeszcze żadnych planów. A teraz lepiej bierz się do pracy. Gwiazdka nie ma dziś dobrego humoru. – To było ich wspólnie wymyślone przezwisko dla profesor Sinstry.

Fred uśmiechnął się w duchu. Może jeszcze nie stracił swojej kochanej siostrzyczki.

*post edytowany*

Kilka słów wyjaśnień: Rozdział ten był moim pierwszym, który napisałam w narracji 3 os. Wcześniej pisałam w 1 os. i już poprzednie rozdziały poprawiłam – na 3 os.

Pozdrawiam! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Miłość, staniki i blizny

Rose westchnęła przeciągle i gwałtownie zamknęła książkę, czując się jak wrak. Siedziała w bibliotece już od pięciu godzin, a nadal nie rozumiała tego tematu.

Była na siebie wściekła. Jak ona, najlepsza uczennica na swoim roku, nie mogła pojąć głupiego działu z zaklęć?

Zawsze miała problem z tym przedmiotem. Nie odpowiadał jej sposób uczenia profesor Hulck. Nauczycielka była bardzo miła, ale strasznie szybko przerabiała tematy. Pani profesor żyła we własnym świecie. Ona nie uczyła, ona wykładała. A to jest różnica. Rose już wiele razy prosiła o pomoc, ale Hulck nie widziała potrzeby, aby jej udzielać. Dla niej wszyscy uczniowie jednakowo dobrzy radzili sobie z jej przedmiotem

Rose nie wiedziała już, co robić. Spała po cztery godziny na dobę, była wykończona i styrana. Codziennie po lekcjach przychodziła do biblioteki i się uczyła, ale praktyki nie mogła wynieść z książek. Ktoś musiał ją tego nauczyć.

Scorpius szukał wszędzie pewnej rudowłosej dziewczyny. Miał jej przekazać informację od Albusa, który był za wielkim leniem, żeby ruszyć się z kanapy w Pokoju Wspólnym i samemu to załatwić. Malfoy udawał, że jest wściekły i niezadowolony, że musi znaleźć Rose, ale w głębi duszy cieszył się jak małe dziecko.

Uwielbiał tę dziewczynę. Podziwiał w niej wszystko. Była wyjątkowa. Inteligentna i ambitna, zdeterminowana i pracowita, koleżeńska i zabawna, choć wiedział, że potrafi pokazać pazury. I piękna. Nie znał piękniejszej dziewczyny. Wysoka (choć przy nim wydawała się malutka), szczupła, z już widocznymi kobiecymi kształtami - nie żeby się przyglądał. Zachwycały go jej długie, gęste, falowane, rude włosy - zawsze miał ochotę zanurzyć w nich swoje ręce. I jej oczy. Błękitne i inteligentne. Przez cały czas badała nimi otoczenie. Myślała i analizowała wszystko.

Kiedy się w niej zakochał? Chyba w drugiej klasie, gdy wylała mu na głowę wiadro żabiego skrzeku. Stwierdził wtedy, że to dziewczyna dla niego!

Przyjaźnił się z Rose, odkąd mieli jedenaście. Na początku się nie lubili, głównie przez swoich rodziców, ale dzięki Albusowi to się zmieniło. Teraz w trójkę byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Gdyby ich rodziny się o tym dowiedziały... wybuchłaby wojna.

Tylko Potterowie zaakceptowali przyjaźń Albusa i Scorpiusa (o Rose nie wiedzieli). Malfoy bardzo lubił Harry'ego i Ginny. Traktowali go w przyjazny sposób i nigdy nie porównywali do jego ojca, za co był im bardzo wdzięczny.

Nie był swoim ojcem. I nienawidził, gdy ktoś go do niego przyrównywał. Tata miał złą reputację wśród czarodziejów. Scorpius bardzo go kochał, ale często z tego powodu miał przykrości, czy to w szkole, czy na Pokątnej. A wiedział, że jego ojciec bardzo się zmienił od czasów szkolnych - i to na lepsze.

Draco Malfoy po wojnie miał problemy. Popadł w alkoholizm i powoli siebie niszczył. Chciał odebrać sobie życie. Za dużo widział, za dużo zrobił... A później poznał kobietę, która odmieniła jego życie...

Znalazł ją. Siedziała w bibliotece. Trzymała głowę w rękach, jakby się modliła i coś do siebie mamrotała. Była taka piękna... Postanowił ją przestraszyć.

Zakradł się po cichu i stanął za jej plecami. A później...

– ROSE! – wykrzyknął, szturchając ją w ramiona.

Dziewczyna podskoczyła i pisnęła głośno.

Chłopak roześmiał się radośnie i rzucił na krzesło obok Weasley.

– Co...? Jak...? – Rose była zdezorientowana. – Scorpius! Ty głupku! Chciałeś, żebym zawału dostała?! To wcale nie było śmieszne. – Zrobiła naburmuszoną minę.

– Przepraszam. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać. – Dalej chichotał pod nosem. - –Co robisz, Rosie?

Lubił ją tak nazywać. I w ogóle ją lubił. A ona tego nie dostrzegała…

– Próbowałam nauczyć się na zaklęcia. Nic nie rozumiem z ostatniego tematu. – Jęknęła głośno i znów ukryła twarz w rękach. – Jestem beznadziejna!

– A! Właśnie. Albus mnie przysłał. Mówił coś o jakimś projekcie. Chyba właśnie z zaklęć. Powiedział, cytuję: ,,Powiedz Rose, że sam tego nie zrobię. I żeby się ogarnęła i mi pomogła.". O co chodzi?

– Nie potrafię zaklęć! Myślałam, że ten projekt trochę mi pomoże w podciągnięciu się, ale nic z tego! Nie rozumiem niczego.

Scorpius opadła szczęka. Przecież to Rose Weasley! Ona wszystko potrafiła i wiodła prymy praktycznie z każdego przedmiotu! Dziwnie było widzieć ją taką kruchą i bezradną. Dziewczyna zawsze twardo się trzymała. Zrobiło mu się jej żal.

– Wiesz... przypadkiem znam kogoś, kto jest bardzo dobry z zaklęć i kto może ci pomóc... – powiedział cichym głosem, starając się nie uśmiechać.

Rose się ożywiła, gwałtownie prostując się na krześle.

– Mój Merlinie! Naprawdę?! Kogo?

– Mnie. – Nie wytrzymał i się do niej wyszczerzył. – Chyba powinienem być lekko obrażony, że nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z mojej życiowej pasji, jaką są zaklęcia i uroki... To jak? Pomóc? – Przyjemnie było zobaczyć zaskoczenie na twarzy dziewczyny.

– Zdaję sobie. Po prostu zapomniałam o tobie. – Troszkę go to zabolało. – Serio? Mógłbyś? Byłabym ci bardzo wdzięczna. – Rose kamień spadł z serca. Znała Scorpiusa i wiedziała, że był bardzo mądry i ogarnięty. Powinna zrozumieć jego sposób nauczania.

– Ale nic za darmo... – Scorpius zaczął się trochę stresować. Czy naprawdę chciał to zrobić? – PoszłabyśzemnąposzłamożezemnąwsobotęnarandkędoHogsmead?

– Zaraz, co? – Rose nic nie zrozumiała.

Scorpius wziął głęboki oddech i spróbował jeszcze raz.

– Zastanawiam się, czy nie chciałabyś pójść ze mną w sobotę do wioski? – Nie brzmiało to tak dostojnie, jak planował, ale... może coś z tego wyjdzie.

– Jasne! – Rose uśmiechnęła się promiennie. – Możemy także zabrać ze sobą Albusa, Freda i Norę. Może też Jamesa, jeśli przestanie się całować po kątach z Amy. Na pewno się ucieszą.

– Ale... – Scorpius zazgrzytał zębami. Tak blisko! – Ale ja chciałem iść tylko z tobą... – Zarumienił się i odwrócił głowę. Był pewien, że dziewczyna go wyśmieje.

Rose nie spodziewała się tego.

– Ale dlaczego...? Pokłóciłeś się z którymś z nich? No dobra. Możemy iść sami. Tylko wytłumacz mi ten temat.

Nie domyśliła się. Najinteligentniejsza dziewczyna w szkole nie domyśliła się, że próbował zaprosić ją na randkę. Ale udało się.

Scorpius uśmiechnął się szeroko i zaczął ją uczyć. Miał nadzieję, że w końcu go dostrzeże.

– Fredzie Weasley'u! Nienawidzę cię!

Nora była cała obolała. Właśnie mieli dwugodzinny trening w deszczu i błocie, a ona nie mogła skoncentrować się na grze. Co ją rozpraszało? Niejaka Amy Zdrajczyni Współlokatorka, która przyszła dziś na trening swojego chłopaka. James za każdym razem, gdy złapał znicz, leciał do niej i się z nią całował. A działo się to piętnaście razy. O piętnaście razy za dużo.

Nora nie wiedziała, czemu ją to tak wnerwiało. To chyba normalne, że była zazdrosna o swojego przyjaciela, prawda? To z nią miał spędzać czas! A nie z tą blond kukłą.

Przez miesiąc obecności w Hogwarcie bardzo się zbliżyła do tych wszystkich ludzi. Uwielbiała żartować z Fredem i Jamesem i pomagać im w nauce. Rose okazała się osobą, z którą mogła o wszystkim porozmawiać, a Albus… chyba najbardziej go lubiła. Pod wieloma względami bardzo siebie przypominali. Był dziewczyny bratnią duszą. I jak na razie to go darzyła największym zaufaniem… Fredowi wolała niczego nie mówić, bo on przeistaczał wszystko w żart. Rose przejmowała nad wszystkim kontrolę, co niekiedy wydawało się niepokojące. A James… Starszy Potter odznaczał się wyjątkową porywczością, a oprócz tego lubował się w mówieniu o sobie. Tylko o sobie. Miała nadzieję, że z czasem uda jej się zaakceptować tę jego egoistyczną stronę natury, ale… musiała dać mu jeszcze trochę czasu. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że zyskał Nory sympatię. Jak nikt potrafił rozbawić całe towarzystwo i coś ją do niego ciągnęło… Często też rozmawiała z Nottem. Pracowali razem na obronie i z lekcji na lekcję coraz bardziej się przed nią otwierał. Został jeszcze Scorpius… Miała do niego mieszane uczucia. Nie przepadali za sobą. Był cichy i zamknięty w sobie. Ufał tylko Alowi i Rose. Często też się kłócił z Jamesem. Może właśnie dlatego jej nie lubił? Być może uważał, że trzyma stronę Pottera? Trzeba będzie to zmienić!

Po treningu wzięła długi odprężający prysznic. Fredowi ostatnio odbiło. Ćwiczyli prawie codziennie. Pragnęła się rozluźnić, a ciepła woda zawsze działała kojąco na jej stwardniałe mięśnie.

Odgarnęła mokre włosy z czoła i westchnęła. Musiała sama przed sobą przyznać, że trochę ciągnie ją do Pottera. Był przystojny, zabawny, bardzo opiekuńczy i żywiołowy. Oprócz tego - dusza towarzystwa. Miał wiele wad, ale nie istniał człowiek, który by ich nie posiadał. Czy się zakochała? Nie. Nigdy w życiu! Ale bardzo go lubiła i nie chciała się nim dzielić.

Wyszła spod prysznica. W szatni było już ciemno; została tutaj jako ostatnia. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że minęło aż tak dużo czasu. Na dworze szalała burza. Słyszała deszcz, walący o dach i szyby budynku, świszczący wiatr oraz gwałtowne grzmoty. Troszkę przerażająca sceneria.

Zaczęła się szybko przebierać. Miała na sobie tylko biały stanik i majtki, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły i ktoś w nich stanął.

Pisnęła głośno i zamiast przykryć się ręcznikiem, upuściła go na ziemię. Stała w samej bieliźnie przed... Jamesem.

Był w takim samym szoku, co ona. Nie spodziewał się tutaj nikogo spotkać, a zwłaszcza swojej roznegliżowanej przyjaciółki. Nie mógł się powstrzymać i zmierzył ją wzrokiem.

Nie zdawał sobie wcześniej sprawy z jej wyjątkowej chudości. Widział wystające żebra, niewielki biust, ukryty za białym stanikiem i szczupłe nogi. Ale także wysportowana - Quidditch robił swoje. Wyglądała jak zjawia. Cała blada, z białymi włosami i srebrnymi oczami, które patrzyły na niego z przerażeniem. Nie podobały mu się takie dziewczyny. Była śliczna, ale on lubił wysokie, kragłe i szczupłe, a nie chude ciała. Takie jak u jego Amy.

Podszedł do niej i podniósł ręcznik z ziemi. Chciał ją już nim przykryć, kiedy zauważył coś dziwnego na jej skórze. Cały brzuch był usiany bliznami. Niektóre mieniły się bielą, a niektóre czerwienią. Potter oniemiał.

Nora otrząsnęła się z szoku, gdy spostrzegła, że James gapi się na jej brzuch. Rozumiałaby, jakby to były cycki lub coś, bo to przecież facet… Wyrwała mu z ręki ręcznik i się nim szczelnie opatuliła.

Spojrzała wrogo na Pottera.

– Niczego nie widziałeś, czaisz? – warknęła. – A następnym razem pukaj. Co ty tutaj w ogóle robisz?

– Kto ci to zrobił? – Nie widziała nigdy, żeby James był aż tak poważny. – Skąd masz te blizny?

– Jakie blizny? – Nie miała żadnych blizn. Potter zaczynał ją trochę przerażać. – O co ci chodzi?

Podszedł do niej, wyrwał jej ręcznik z rąk i przejechał dłonią po nagim brzuchu. Wyczuł i widział trzy wielki blizny oraz cztery mniejsze.

– O te blizny. Nie widzisz ich? – Nora pokręciła głową. Czuła się oszołomiona. Po raz pierwszy w życiu stała tak blisko i była dotykana przez chłopaka.

James wziął jej własną rękę i skierował na brzuch.

Na początku nic, ale później, kiedy się skupiła... Wyczuła je! Ale ona nie miała tam żadnych blizn. Przecież by o tym wiedziała... prawda?

– James... Ja ich nie widzę...

– To może być jakieś zaklęcie.

Dopiero w tym momencie przypomniał sobie, że dziewczyna przed nim była prawie naga, a on obejmuje dłońmi jej brzuch. Zamarł. Nie mógł się poruszyć. Jakaś magiczna siła trzymała go i nie chciała puścić. Mógł tylko utonąć w srebrze dziewczyny tęczówek.

Przeniósł ręce na nagą talię i przyciągnął ją do siebie. Nie wiedział, dlaczego to robi, ale nie mógł przestać. Wciąż patrzył jej w oczy. Była wystraszona, ale także podekscytowana. Nachylił się do niej... Ich oddechy się mieszały. Nora wtuliła się w niego mocniej i stanęła na palcach. Ich wargi już miały się spotkać, kiedy James się opamiętał.

Odsunął się gwałtownie i potrząsnął głową. Co się z nim działo? Przecież miał już dziewczynę, a ona była jego przyjaciółką. Nie chciał tego niszczyć.

Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, spostrzegł swój ochraniacz, po który tutaj przyszedł, porwał go i wybiegł z szatni.

Nora oniemiała. Co się właśnie wydarzyło...? Czy ona próbowała pocałować Pottera...? Ale dlaczego? Przecież on się jej nie podobał!

Siadła na ławce, próbując zapomnieć o wstydzie, który właśnie czuła i przejechała ręką po swoim brzuchu. Znów był gładki...

Przez resztę tygodnia unikali się. Ona skupiła się na nauce i treningach, a on na swojej dziewczynie. Udawali, że nic się nie wydarzyło.

Obudziła się w sobotę i stwierdziła, że ma ochotę umrzeć. Dawno nie nachodziły ją takich myśli. Hogwart bardzo jej pomógł w otworzeniu się. Ataki paniki były coraz rzadsze. Ale dzisiaj czuła dziwny niepokój.

Po godzinie bezczynnego leżenia stwierdziła, że ma ochotę na sorbet cytrynowy. Nie wiedziała, skąd jej się to wzięło, ale czuła, że musi go zjeść. Tylko ona potrafiła równocześnie pragnąć śmierci i chcieć zjeść lody…

Poszła na śniadanie. Wiedziała, że są marne szanse na zlokalizowanie celu, ale przeszukała wszystkie cztery stoły - sorbetu wciąż brak. W końcu siadła zrezygnowana na ławie. W brzuchu jej burczało, ale nie mogła niczego zjeść. Miała ochotę na deser cytrynowy!

Czuła się dziwnie odrętwiała. Słyszała gwar stołówki, ale mogła tylko pustym wzrokiem wpatrywać się w owsiankę.

,,Czy ta owsianka miała dobre życie? Zaraz pewnie ktoś ją zje. Czemu świat jest tak okrutny? Czemu musimy jeść? Może ta owsianka ma rodzinę i dzieci? Może to wcale nie jest owsianka tylko Stefan?".

Rozmyślania na temat beznadziejności życia owsianki przerwał Albus. Usiadł koło niej i przesunął sobie ów półmisek, któremu Nora się przypatrywała. Patrzyła ze zgrozą, jak Al nakłada sobie porcję i nabiera ją na łyżkę. Już miał zjeść owsiankę, kiedy mu w tym przeszkodziła.

Eleonora postanowiła uratować Stefana. Rzuciła się na Pottera, wytrącając mu z ręki miskę.

– Zwariowałaś? Chciałem to zjeść! – wykrzyknął oburzony Albus.

– Nie pozwolę ci zjeść Stefana! On ma żonę i dzieci! Jesteś taki nieczuły! Zupełnie jak twój brata! – Nie wiedzieć czemu zaczęła płakać.

Al zamarł. Nie miał doświadczenia z płaczącymi dziewczynami. Musiał szybko coś z tym zrobić.

– Nora... To przez niego? Co on ci zrobił? – Objął mocno dziewczynę. Nigdy nie miał dobrego kontaktu z bratem, ale obecność Nory trochę ich do siebie zbliżyła. W tym momencie był na niego wściekły, że ją skrzywdził.

– Nie! Nic mi nie zrobił! Wszystko w porządku! – Zaniosła się jeszcze większym szlochem.

– Ta... Tak bardzo w porządku, że usiadłaś przy stole Ślizgonów i nadałaś imię owsiance.

Nora rozejrzała się. To prawda. Znajdowali się przy Zielonym Stole. Teraz wszyscy uczniowie patrzyli na nią zdziwieni. Zastanawiali się, dlaczego ta nienormalna Gryfonka siedzi z nimi i płacze.

– Chodź. – Albus złapał ją za rękę i wyprowadził z Wielkiej Sali, a później w ogóle z zamku. Zatrzymał się dopiero pod dębem, przy jeziorze. Usiedli razem.

Nora przemieniła liść leżący na ziemi w chusteczkę do nosa. Wysmarkała głośno nos i odetchnęła. Później spojrzała na Ala.

Dobrze, że to był tylko on. Wyglądała niezbyt korzystnie z czerwonymi oczami i zasmarkanym nosem.

– Dzięki. Nie wiem, co mi się stało. Mam strasznie dużo na głowie ostatnio i...

– Cicho. – Albus spojrzał na nią śmiertelnie poważnie. – Co zrobił ci mój brat?

– Tak szczerze... to sama nie wiem. – Opowiedziała mu całą historię. Nie przemilczała niczego. Była w szoku, że komuś o tym mówi, ale wiedziała, że Albusowi może zaufać.

– ... i on wtedy wybiegł z szatni, a ja nie miałam już żadnych blizn.

– Więc próbował cię pocałować, a później uciekł? – Potter podsumował to prychnięciem pod nosem. – Palant. Nie płacz już. Znam mojego brata i uwierz mi, to nawet lepiej. Nie jest odpowiednim chłopak dla ciebie.

– On ma przecież dziewczynę! Najgorsze jest to, że przestał się do nie odzywać. To mnie najbardziej boli. Tęsknię za moim przyjacielem. – Westchnęła sfrustrowana i położyła się na ziemi. – Nie rozumiem facetów.

– James jest dość trudny. Lubi dziewczyny. I to bardzo. Ale chyba... – skrzywił się lekko. – Chyba nie jesteś w jego typie.

Nora uniosła głowę i spojrzała na Ala.

– A on nie jest w moim – warknęła rozdrażniona. – Kretyn. I ja wcale nie mam żadnych... – urwała zdanie i usiadła gwałtownie. Wpadła na pewien pomysł.

Zdjęła koszulkę, zostając tylko w sportowym staniku. Nie czuła się niezręcznie. Często biegała w tym staniku, a jak już wspomniała - ufała Alowi.

Usiadła przed Albusem, który zrobił się czerwony na twarzy i patrzył wszędzie tylko nie na nią.

– Spójrz na mój brzuch! Czy mam na nim blizny? – rozkazała mu władczym głosem.

Zawstydzony Potter zerknął na nią i powiedział nieswoim głosem:

– Nic tam nie masz.

Ale Nora się nie poddawała. Ujęła jego dłoń i przyłożyła ją do brzucha.

– A teraz?

Jak słabo znała się na naturze chłopaków... Szesnaście lat bez kontaktów z nimi zrobiło za swoje.

Piętnastolatek nie rozumiał tej sytuacji. Przed chwilą wypłakiwała mu się w ramię, a teraz siedziała przed nim bez koszulki. Była bardzo piękna, z czego od początku zdawał sobie sprawę. Drobna i koścista, ale piękna. I tak bardzo niewinna...

Jego dłoń na jasnej skórze wyglądała tak... dziwnie. Na początku nie mógł się na niczym skupić, ale później to wyczuł. Nie widział, ale czuł. Zgrubienia na jej skórze. Przestał zwracać uwagę na początkową niezręczność tej sytuacji. Była dla niego jak siostra. Teraz to już wiedział.

Skupił się na badaniu jej ciała.

– Siedem blizn. Ale dlaczego my ich nie widzimy...? – Razem pochylili się nad jej brzuchem. Włączył się w nich kujoński instynkt.

– James mówił, że może to być jakieś zaklęcie, ale kto...

– Ekhem...

O smoku mowa. Unieśli głowy. Ich badania przerwał Fred i... James. Chłopcy byli nieźle zdziwieni.

Z boku musiało to niekorzystnie wyglądać. Ona bez koszulki, ukryta w trawie, on pochylony nad nią i ją dotykający.

– Nie wiedziałem, że wy ze sobą ten teges... – Fred poczuł się... odrzucony. Niepotrzebny. Obrażony, że o niczym mu nie powiedziała. Ukrył te wszystkie uczucia za rozbawioną miną.

James dyszał z wściekłości. Chciał ją właśnie przeprosić! A ona zabawiała się z jego młodszym bratem.

Albus i Nora wymienili spojrzenia. I wybuchli śmiechem. Rzucili się na trawę i nie mogli się uspokoić.

– Wy... myślicie... że... my... razem... Hahaha – próbowała powiedzieć Eleonora. – Albus! Mój najdroższy! – Rzuciła się mu teatralnie w ramiona.

– Zwariowali... – Fred pokręcił z politowaniem głową. – Wyjaśnicie nam, o co chodzi?

Minęło jeszcze kilka sekund, zanim się uspokoili. Nora założyła koszulkę i związała włosy w kucyka. Wzięła głęboki oddech i powiedziała:

– James, pamiętasz, jak mówiłeś, że mam blizny na brzuchy? My ich nie widzimy, ale Albus je wyczuł. Próbowaliśmy wybadać tę sprawę.

Potter nie był pewny, co o tym myśleć. Niby brzmiało to logicznie, ale stwór siedzący w nim, zwany też zazdrością, nie był przekonany.

– Kiedy widziałeś jej brzuch? – Weasley już niczego nie rozumiał. Kim byli ci ludzie i czemu nic mu nie mówili?! Źle się z tym poczuł.

– Chodźcie. Opowiem wam wszystko, ale zaraz umrę, jeśli nie zjem sorbetu cytrynowego. – Wstała z ziemi i się otrzepała. Później wskoczyła na plecy młodszego Pottera. – Albus! Mój ukochany! Prowadź mnie do kuchni!

– Aaa...! Już wszystko rozumiem! – wykrzyknął Fred. – I co? Bez ubrań też jest taka śliczna? – zwrócił się do przyjaciela i od razu oberwał w głowę od Nory.

Siedzieli w kuchni i jedli sorbety. Eleonora mniej więcej wprowadziła go w całą sprawę. Przemilczała tylko niedoszły pocałunek pomiędzy nią a Jamesem.

– Jak myślicie, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi? Jak mogę mieć blizny i w ogóle o nich nie wiedzieć? To się w głowie nie mieści!

– Może jak byłaś mała, to coś sobie zrobiłaś...? – Albus podsuwał kolejne pomysły. – Tylko, dlaczego nic o tym nie wiesz? I dlaczego są ukryte?

Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Przerwał ją James, który po sorbecie odzyskał dobry humor:

– Jest tylko jeden sposób, żeby się tego dowiedzieć. Musisz napisać do swojego ojca.

 _W tym samym czasie..._

Rose świetnie się bawiła. Siedzieli w Trzech Miotłach i rozmawiali. To był chyba pierwszy raz, gdy spędziła tak długi czas sam na sam ze Scorpiusem. Wcześniej zawsze towarzyszył im Albus.

– Jeżeli uważasz, że aż tak dobrze mnie znasz, to może to sprawdzimy... – Rose przechyliła głowę w uroczy sposób. Od godziny przekomarzali się w ten sposób. Upiła łyk kremowego piwa. – Mój ulubiony kolor? – Nie mógł wiedzieć. Nigdy mu tego nie mówiła.

– Niebieski – odpowiedział bez wahania.

– Dobrze. Ale skąd to wiesz? – spytała miło zaskoczona.

– Uwielbiasz go. Twoje wszystkie pióra są w tym kolorze. W Miodowym Królestwie zawsze kupujesz niebieskie słodycze. Jeśli nosisz sukienki lub spódniczki to najbardziej preferujesz te w kolorze nieba, tak jak dzisiaj. I dobrze. Pasują ci do oczu. – Obdarzył ją słodkim uśmiechem.

Rose była w szoku. Nie sądziła, że ktoś zwraca na nią aż tak wielką uwagę. Scorpius pokazał się od zupełnie innej strony.

We wspomnieniach wyglądał zawsze na cichego, nieśmiałego, zamkniętego w sobie chłopca. Próbował dotrzymać jej i Albusowi kroku. Potrafił być zabawny, ale żartował w taki sposób, żeby nikogo nie obrazić. Udawał przed innymi człowieka zimnego i spokojnego, ale ona go znała. Był raczej miły i grzeczny. Bardzo go lubiła, ale dopiero dzisiejszego dnia spojrzała na niego, nie jak na przyjaciela, ale jak na chłopaka, który może jej się podobać. Powoli mieszał w dziewczyny uporządkowanej głowie… Musiała wiedzieć na czym stoi.

– Scorpius... – zaczęła cichym głosem. – Czy to jest randka?

Malfoy zamarł i wytrzeszczył na nią oczy. Czy ona naprawdę o to zapytała? Chciał wykrzyczeć wielkie i głośne: ,,TAK!", ale bał się, że ją przestraszy.

– To zależy... A chciałabyś, żeby to była randka? – Spojrzał na nią z nadzieją.

– Zdecydowanie tak.

To była najlepsza randka w życiu Scorpiusa. A to dopiero początek dnia!

– Dobra ludziska. Dochodzi dwunasta, a ja umówiłem się ze swoją siostrą, więc... – Fred wstał i się przyciągnął.

– Jesteś aż tak zdesperowany, że chodzisz na randki z Roxie? Oj, niedobrze brachu. Wyszedłeś z wprawy. – James spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.

– Nie wyszedłem z żadnej wprawy. Mam po prostu ostatnio za dużo na głowie. A z Roxie się umówiłem, bo jakbyś zapomniał, wyjeżdża za tydzień. I nie zapomnijcie, że biegamy jutro rano. – Słysząc dwa głośne jęki, uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – Do zobaczenia! – Wybiegł z kuchni, potrącając po drodze dwa skrzaty domowe.

– Ej, widział ktoś dzisiaj Scorpiusa i Rose? – Albus dopiero teraz się zorientował, że zgubił przyjaciół.

– Rano wychodzili z zamku. Może szykuje się nam mały romans... – James poruszył brwiami w sugestywny sposób. – Co o tym myślisz... – zwrócił się do Nory i zamilkł. Dziewczyna miała strasznie zmartwioną minę. Zmarszczyła czoło, jakby się nad czymś intensywnie zastanawiała. – Co się stało?

– Ja... A co jeżeli Blaise o niczym nie wie? Ja niczego nie pamiętam... Niczego...

– Spokojnie. – Albus przestał jeść i skupił uwagę na przyjaciółce. – Jak masz na nazwisko?

– Zabini. Przecież wiesz. – Spojrzała na niego jak na idiotę.

– Nie. Chodzi mi o to, jak wcześniej się nazywałaś.

– Nie mam pojęcia. – Przeraziła się. – Wiedziałam to. Znałam swoje prawdziwe nazwisko. Na pewno.

– No dobrze. A kim byli twoi rodzice? – James przyłączył się do zadawania pytań.

– Przecież ja nie mam rodziców. – Uśmiechnęła się w mglisty sposób i wzruszyła ramionami. – Nie interesuje mnie przeszłość. Blaise jest moją rodziną.

Potterowie wymienili się spojrzeniami. Coś tutaj śmierdziało...

– Ile miałaś lat, jak cię adoptował? – zapytał Al.

– Blaise mówił, że trzy latka. Ale ja nie wiem. Wydaje mi się, że od zawsze z nim byłam. Myślicie, że to on ukrył moje blizny...?

– A kto inny? Nie znałaś nikogo oprócz niego, więc... – Albus przerwał. – Gorzej jeżeli on je zrobił...

Nora wybuchła odrobinę histerycznym śmiechem.

– To mój ojciec! Nie żaden seryjny morderca! – Nie podobał jej się kierunek, w jakim zmierzała rozmowa. Postanowiła zmienić temat. – James! Czemu tylko ty widzisz moje blizny? – Długo nad tym myślała, ale nie potrafiła tego wyjaśnić.

– Em... Nie mam pojęcia. Jestem bardzo wyjątkowy? – Podrapał się po karku.

– A ja chyba wiem. Od zawsze potrafiłeś przejrzeć iluzję. Pamiętasz moje siódme urodziny i to, jak wujek Ron zaczął się z nami bawić? Nakładał zaklęcia na mojego misia tak, że zmieniał się w różne zwierzęta. Wszystkie dzieciaki się dobrze bawiły, ale ty nie. Nadal widziałeś mojego pluszaka – opowiedział Albus.

– Pamiętam! – wykrzyknął James. – Ale nie zwróciłem nigdy na to uwagi. Kurczę, to chyba niezłomny dowód na to, że jednak jestem wyjątkowy!

– Ta... Raczej wyjątkowo głupi – zgasiła go Nora i dokończyła swój sorbet. – Nadal mnie nie przeprosiłeś – burknęła pod nosem. Atmosfera zgęstniała.

– To ja może pójdę poszukać Rosie i Scorpa... Napisz do taty. Nie martw się tym na razie. Pogadam też ze Scorpiusem. Jest genialny z zaklęć. Może nam pomóc. Jeżeli postanowisz go wprowadzić w całą sprawę, a na razie... idę. – Albus zaczął się powoli ewakuować. – A wy to wyjaśnijcie między sobą... – I już go nie było.

Zapanowała cisza. Nastolatkowie siedzieli przy stole i obserwowali skrzaty domowe. Zbliżała się pora obiadu, więc te drobne istoty bardzo się spieszyły. Co chwilę któryś podchodził i proponował im coś nowego do jedzenia, ale zbywali ich tylko machnięciem ręki.

James był pierwszym, który się przełamał.

– Nora, chciałem cię bardzo przeprosić. Nie powinienem zachowywać się w taki sposób. Nie wiem, co mi odbiło. Bo wiesz, ja do ciebie nic nie czuję, nawet mnie jakoś zbytnio nie pociągasz... Jesteś moją przyjaciółką i to mi wystarcza. – Zabolało. Otworzyła usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale on jej na to nie pozwolił i ciągnął dalej. – A jeżeli czujesz się źle z tym, że widziałem cię w samej bieliźnie, to może pomyśl o tym w inny sposób. Dzięki tej niezręcznej sytuacji odkryliśmy twoje blizny! I pewnie kiedyś zobaczę cię w stroju kąpielowym, a to przecież prawie to samo. – Zrobił do niej słodkie oczka. – To, co? Wybaczysz mi?

To były najgorsze przeprosiny, jakie w życiu słyszała. Niby się cieszyła, że James wszystko wyłożył, ale w głowie wciąż brzęczały słowa, że nic do niej nie czuje. Nic, a nic. Cieszyła się! Przecież on też jej się nie podobał, więc w czym problem? Postanowiła o tym po prostu zapomnieć i znów traktować Pottera TYLKO jak przyjaciela.

– Jasne, że ci wybaczę. – Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. – Przecież jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. – Postanowiła od tej pory być najlepszą przyjaciółką na świecie. – I jak ci się układa z Amy? Chcę wiedzieć o wszystkim!

Przez kolejną godzinę słuchała o jego dziewczynie, żartowała, śmiała się, służyła dobrymi radami i odczuwała dotkliwy ból w klatce piersiowej. Nie wiedziała, że rozczarowanie może boleć...

 _Wieczór_

Rose i Scorpius wracali w wyśmienitych humorach z Hogsmead. Wyglądali ze sobą prześlicznie. Ona w niebiesko-białej sukience z rozwianymi rudymi włosami, on w schludnej koszuli i czarnych spodniach. Weasley szła z nim pod ramię. Wciąż wymieniali się tajemniczymi uśmieszkami i radosnymi spojrzeniami. A sceneria...

Uliczki w wiosce pod wieczór wyglądały niesamowicie. Oświetlone pomarańczowym światłem, wydobywającym się z lamp były po prostu magiczne. Wokół ciemność. Pod nogami szeleszczące kolorowe liście. I wiatr...

Rose zadrżała z zimna. Zapomniała wziąć rano sweterka. Nie sądziła, że aż tak dużo czasu spędzi poza zamkiem.

Scorpius objął ją ramieniem i przygarnął lekko do siebie.

Nie potrzebowali słów. Wystarczyły uśmiechy.

Spojrzeli sobie w oczy... Byli jak zaczarowani. Chłopak nachylił się nad nią delikatnie...

Tę niesamowicie romantyczną scenę zniszczył... Fred.

Przybiegł do nich, nie zdając sobie sprawy z zaistniałej sytuacji i ich mocno uściskał, każdego z osobna. Za nim przyczłapała zziajana Roxie.

– Scorpius! Rose! Moi przyjaciele! – Ucałował ich w policzki. – Cały dzień o was myślałem! – Czknął głośno i kontynuował. – Chociaż nie. Myślałem o Norze. I o tobie, Rosie. A o tobie mniej, Scorpius. Tak naprawdę to mnie trochę irytujesz. Chyba ciebie nie lubię. Rodzice mi zawsze mówili, że mam ciebie nie lubić i ja... A nie! Jednak sobie przypomniałem, że nigdy nie słucham swoich rodziców i że ciebie lubię. – Mówił w niewyraźny sposób i zataczał się lekko.

– Fred! Czy ty jesteś pijany? – Rose była oburzona. Jak jej kuzyn mógł być aż tak nieodpowiedzialny? Zaraz jakiś nauczyciel go zgarnie. Nie mogła na to pozwolić.

– To trochę moja winna... – przyznała się Roxie. – Postanowiliśmy oblać mój wyjazd na wymianę, a ja zapomniałam, że ten idiota ma strasznie słabą głowę... Znam właścicielkę baru, więc udało mi się załatwić Ognistą.

Obserwowały, jak Fred tuli się do skrzywionego Malfoy'a i śpiewa mu do ucha miłosne piosenki. Wymieniły się spojrzeniami. Rodzina przede wszystkim.

– Scorpius, bardzo cię przepraszam, ale muszę pomóc Roxanne z Fredem... – Chłopak gwałtownie posmutniał. Nie chciała tak zakończyć wieczoru, ale co mogła poradzić? Musiała pomóc kuzynowi.

Malfoy obserwował, jak Weasley'ówne się oddalają. Westchnął przeciągle i spuścił głowę. Nie tak to sobie wyobrażał... W tym momencie miał zacząć padać deszcz, a oni mieli się pocałować. Był beznadziejnym romantykiem. To wszystko przez matkę...

Rose odwróciła się i spojrzała na niego. Nie mogła go tak zostawić. Szepnęła Roxie, by chwilkę poczekała, a sama do niego podbiegła. Ujęła jego twarz w dłonie i cmoknęła prosto w usta.

– Genialnie się bawiłam – szepnęła mu do ucha. I już jej nie było.

Scorpius patrzył za nią oszołomiony. Dotknął swoich warg, które teraz układały się w szeroki uśmiech i mruknął:

– Ja też.

Rosie nie wiedziała skąd w niej taki przypływ odwagi. Zazwyczaj nie robiła takich szalonych rzeczy. Wracając do kuzynostwa, nie mogła przestać się uśmiechać.

– Coś ty zrobiłaś? – Roxie była dość zaniepokojona. – Wujek Ron cię zabije. Go także. Jesteście już martwi. Brawo, Rudzielcu.

Ale w tym momencie Rose to nie obchodziło. Po raz pierwszy w życiu czuła coś takiego. Nie pozwoli swojej rodzinie tego zniszczyć.


	8. Chapter 8

Pasmo rozczarowań

Nora otworzyła oczy. Coś ją obudziło. Jakiś hałas... później chichot... Amy i Andy wróciły do dormitorium.

Puchonka z ich rocznika miała urodziny i sprosiła prawie całą szkołę na imprezę. Prawie, bo tylko jej nie zaprosiła... Wcale ją to nie obchodziło! Nawet jakby dostała zaproszenie, to by nie poszła, bo na drugi dzień przecież była szkoła.

James i Fred całą niedzielę mówili o przyjęciu, na które mieli iść wieczorem i umawiali się, że w czwórkę - bo jeszcze z Amy - będą się genialnie bawić. Myśleli, że ona też idzie... Nie wyprowadziła ich z błędu. Nie chciała, żeby się nad nią litowali i próbowali ją wkręcić. Szczerze? To nawet nie miała pojęcia, jak miała na imię ta Puchonka. Trudno. Życzeń jej nie złoży.

Chciała ten wieczór spędzić w miły sposób, więc poszła do Rose. Myślała, że sobie pogadają lub coś, ale nic z tego. Okazało się, że ona także idzie na tę imprezę, razem z Albusem i Scorpiusem. Sławne nazwisko zobowiązuje - wyjaśniła rudowłosa. Nora szybko od niej uciekła, obiecując, że spotkają się na miejscu. Kłamała z tych samych pobudek co u Jamesa i Freda. Nie potrzebowała litości.

Wracając do dormitorium, miała wrażenie, że wszyscy mówią tylko o tym wydarzeniu. Podsłuchała kilka rozmów i dowiedziała się, że była to bardziej skomplikowana akcja.

Kilku śmiałków, w tym oczywiście starszy Potter i Weasley, miało przekraść się do kuchni i przed zniknięciem kolacji, dosypać nauczycielom do jedzenia specjalną odmianę eliksiru spokojnego snu. O godzinie dwudziestej każdy profesor zaśnie twardym snem i obudzi się dopiero rano. Sprytnie, bo na kolacji zawsze pojawiali się wszyscy nauczyciele. Istniało niewielkie ryzyko, że ,,zatrute" jedzenie trafi do któregoś z uczniów. Cztery repliki stołów w kuchni były bezpieczne; tylko ten profesorski się liczył.

Impreza zaczynała się, na wszelki wypadek, o dwudziestej dwadzieścia w Wielkiej Świetlicy, do której zdobyła klucz pewna trzecioklasistka, czym załatwiła sobie wejście. Alohomorą to ty tego nie otworzysz... Nauczyciele nie byli głupi i mieli nowe magiczne zamki.

Mówiono, że to największe wydarzenie roku. Po dwóch godzinach znajdowały się tam wszystkie osoby z klas od trzeciej wzwyż.

Oprócz Eleonory Zabini, która leżała w starej koszuli nocnej w łóżku i jadła magiczne słodycze... Uczyła się na następny dzień. Musiała wkuć na pamięć mapę nieba. Starała się nie myśleć o niesamowitej imprezie, na której jej nie było. Wciąż miała taką małą nadzieję, że wpadnie do pokoju któryś z jej przyjaciół, ponieważ zaniepokoi się dziewczyny nieobecnością i postanowi wyrwać ją z łóżka, żeby się trochę zabawiła. Wtedy zdarłaby z siebie koszulę nocną, wbiła w inne ciuszki i razem z nimi poleciała podbijać świat. Ale chyba nie lubili jej aż tak bardzo, jak myślała...

Po godzinie nauki stwierdziła, że nie potrafi się na niczym skupić. Zgasiła swoją różdżkę i przykryła się szczelnie kołdrą. Przed zaśnięciem uroniła kilka łez, choć przyrzekała sobie, że tego nie uczyni.

 _Tymczasem na imprezie..._

– Gorzko! Gorzko! Gorzko! – skanował tłum.

Jamesowi się to podobało. Ludzie go uwielbiali. Znajdował się w centrum uwagi i to go kręciło.

Stał na fortepianie i całował się z Amy. Choć bardziej wyglądało to na obmacywanie niż całowanie. Zdążył się nieźle wstawić i kiedy zaproponował konkurs na najlepszy pocałunek, wydawało mu się to doskonałym pomysłem. Oczywiście, wygrywał.

Amy to niesamowita dziewczyna. Powinna iść do piekła za swoje umiejętności _językowe_. Jeśli wiecie, co miał na myśli. On też był niczego sobie, dlatego tak do siebie pasowali. Trafiła mu się prawdziwa piękność. Odrobinę pusta, ale mogła pochwalić się swoją urodą. Lubił jej blond włosy, które układała w fale, niebieskie oczy, zawsze mocno pomalowane i boskie kształty. Przyciągała uwagę i zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. James był nią oczarowany. Pewnie niedługo się znudzi i znajdzie sobie nową, ale na razie mieli konkurs do wygrania. Na tym się skupił.

Rose spojrzała z dezaprobatą na swojego kuzyna, który nie miał ani odrobiny wstydu. Robić to przy tych wszystkich ludziach... Ohyda.

Ona sama nie była zupełnie niewinna. Wypiła kilka piw, ale znała granice.

Rozejrzała się po raz kolejny po Wielkiej Świetlicy.

O ludziach w tym pomieszczeniu mogła powiedzieć tylko jedno: zwierzyna. Współczuła tym, którzy będą musieli sprzątać. Wszędzie walały się puszki po kremowym (mocno alkoholowym) piwie, puste paczki magicznych przekąsek i wiele, wiele innych rzeczy, o których Rose nie chciała nawet myśleć. Ona na pewno palcem nie ruszy, żeby im pomóc. Niech sami się męczą.

Większość mebli zostało odsunięte pod ścianę. Kuchnię przerobiono na bar z napojami, a na środku pomieszczenia, na prowizorycznym parkiecie, bawiły się dzieciaki ze wszystkich domów.

Dwadzieścia minut temu zgubiła gdzieś Albusa i Scorpiusa; poszli poszukać Nory i przepadli.

Martwiła się o dziewczynę. Wiedziała o przyjaciółki agorafobii i coś czuła, że niezbyt dobrze mogła zareagować na te tłumy. Ale jej nigdzie nie było.

Rose oparła się o bar, trzymając w ręce piwo i czekała.

W końcu wrócili chłopcy.

– Wszędzie jej szukaliśmy! – krzyknął Albus, próbując przebić się przez hałas. – Andy, jej koleżanka z pokoju, twierdzi, że Nory tutaj nie ma. Jest chora i leży w łóżku. – Wzruszył ramionami. Nie wiedział, że zazdrosna Schafire skłamała. – Idę ogarnąć trochę Roxie. Podobno chce zrobić striptiz dla ubogich. Muszę też zobaczyć, co z Molly i Domie... Uchlały się razem. Czasami ciężko być abstynentem na tego typu imprezach. Zwłaszcza, jak ma się tyle kuzynek... Mój Merlinie... Dobrze, że Lily jest jeszcze za młoda na takie rzeczy! – Wziął głęboki oddech i rzucił się w tłum.

Rose i Scorpius zostali sami, po raz pierwszy od ich sobotniej randki.

Weasley bała się, że jej się to wszystko przyśniło, ale nie miała aż tak bujnej wyobraźni. Naprawdę spędziła niesamowity dzień ze swoim przyjacielem.

Podszedł do baru i położył łokcie na blacie. Znajdował się bardzo blisko Rose. Spojrzała mu ostrożnie w oczy. Uśmiechnęły się do niej dwa srebrne krążki. Odetchnęła z ulgi. Wiedziała, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Scorpius przesunął się jeszcze bliżej; odwróciła się tak, że stali teraz naprzeciwko siebie. Musiała zadrzeć głowę, by móc dalej spoglądać mu w oczy.

Pochylił się nad nią, muskając wargą ucho, szepnął:

– Chodź za mną.

Zmiękły jej kolana. Mogła tylko kiwnąć głową. Z niewiadomych przyczyn zaschło dziewczynie w gardle. Przeklęte hormony!

Cieszyła się, że wyglądała chociaż zjawiskowo - ta skromność… Była delikatnie umalowana, ubrana w letnią niebieską sukienkę, czarne buty na niskim obcasie. Spięła także włosy, żeby jej nie zawadzały w tańcu. A Scorpius... Jak to on. Po prostu boski w cienkiej ciemnej koszuli oraz granatowych spodniach. Kim był ten chłopak i co zrobił nieśmiałemu Scorpiusowi? I dlaczego jej zdradzieckie ciało tak na niego reagowało?

Ujął ją za dłoń i wyprowadził z Wielkiej Świetlicy.

– Wiem, że to niezbyt romantyczne, ale... – zaczął Scorpius. Udawał opanowanego i pewnego siebie, ale nie miał pojęcia, co robić. – … masz może ochotę na coś słodkiego?

 _To zależy, o jaki rodzaj słodyczy ci chodzi, mój słodki..._ – pomyślała, a na głos powiedziała:

– Jasne!

Nie obchodziła ją sceneria. Liczył się tylko Scorpius... Mogłaby z nim nawet prać ubrania i uważać to za najbardziej fascynującą czynność na świecie. Co ten chłopak z nią wyczyniał?

– Nie! Tak się nie robi ciasteczek!

Byli od godziny w kuchni, która wydawała się dziwnie pusta, bez plączących się pod nogami domowych skrzatów i gorących dań.

Znaleźli wiele czarodziejskich słodyczy i butelek kremowego piwa, ale Rose nie była zadowolona. Miała ochotę na zwykłe czekoladowe ciasteczka. Razem postanowili je upiec.

Stanęli wokół czarnej wysepki, tuż przy piekarnikach, zgromadzili wszystkie potrzebne składniki oraz przyrządy kuchenne i ruszyli do boju.

Weasley miała niezły ubaw z Malfoy'a. Okazało się, że młody arystokrata nigdy niczego nie gotował! Teraz robiła mu szybki kurs.

Wspaniale się bawili. Byli cali w mące i czekoladzie, ale to ich nie obchodziło. Stali bardzo blisko siebie, wciąż muskając się łokciami.

– Stop! Jajka dodajesz bez skorupek! – Rose próbowała zachować powagę i zachowywać się jak cierpliwy nauczyciel, jednak niewiedza Scirpiusa przerażała ją i okropnie śmieszyła. – Taak... Teraz dosypujesz cukru i wrzucasz masło. Zaklęciem miksujemy.

Podczas gotowania rozmawiali na wiele tematów. Rosie miała wrażenie, że poznaje zupełnie nowego i obcego człowieka. Nigdy nie widziała go aż tak wyluzowanego, jak teraz, gdy był roześmiany i brudny.

– A może ja lubię takie chrupiące, co? – Drażnił się z nią.

– A może przyznasz się, że jesteś kulinarną ofermą, co? – Zbliżyła się do niego powoli, wspięła na palcach i umazała jego brodę czekoladą. – A masz!

Zaśmiała się i już chciała wrócić do pieczenia, lecz Scorpius ją zatrzymał. Przyciągnął dziewczynę delikatnie do siebie, jakby była bardzo kruchą istotą i spojrzał prosto w oczy.

Rose umarła. Umarła i poszła do nieba. To niemożliwe, by serce mogło bić aż tak szybko! _Logika, Rosie. Logika. Co mówi nauka?_ Powinna zaraz dostać zawału albo jakiegoś wylewu... Bała się, że Scorpius wyczuwa jej przyśpieszony puls. _Będę odważna. Jestem Gryfonką! To tylko najwspanialszy facet na ziemi..._

Wyjął spinkę, przytrzymującą rudowłose pukle. Jedną rękę położył na talii, a drugą włożył w gęste włosy. Od zawsze o tym marzył. Dziewczyna objęła go za szyję... Patrzyli sobie przez cały czas w oczy. Później Scorpius powoli zaczął się nad nią pochylać, jakby dając jej czas do namysłu.

 _Do cholery z rozsądkiem i logiką!_ – pomyślała. Wyszła na spotkanie jego ustom i już po chwili się całowali.

Ich pocałunek był mocny, ale zarazem delikatny. Badali się nawzajem. Objęli się jeszcze mocniej. Całowali się coraz namiętniej, a później... zwolnili... Zaczęli się sobą rozkoszować i dopiero, kiedy zabrakło im tchu, rozłączyli wargi.

Stali wciąż razem spleceni, tocząc walkę o oddech.

Powiedzieli jednocześnie:

– Wow!

I roześmieli głośno.

Wrócili do pieczenia, ale wyglądało to zupełnie inaczej. Wciąż chichotali, wykradając sobie pocałunki i genialnie się bawiąc.

Ciastka niestety spalili. Trzeba było ich pilnować, a nie się całować! Dzieci teraz tak szybko dorastają...

– Ciii... – Znów chichot. – Bo obudzimy naszą małą wariatkę...

– Ej! Nie mów tak na nią. – Czyżby Amy ją broniła...? – Jest przyjaciółką Jamesa. Gadałam z nim ostatnio o niej. – Skrzypnęło łóżko. – Wiesz... trochę byłam o nią zazdrosna. Wciąż spędzali razem czas i w ogóle. Jak bardzo się myliłam! Merlinie! Pomóż mi z tym zamkiem! Chyba się zaciął... Dzięki. To na czym ja skończyłam...? A! Okazało się, że Nora traktuje go tylko jak przyjaciela. W sobotę gadała z Jamesem i wypytywała o nasz związek, i w ogóle... No wiesz. Tak jak normalna przyjaciółka. A zresztą... – Zabini wstrzymała oddech. – No, porównaj ją ze mną! Nie ma szans.

Auć... Zabolało... Jej kompleksy, po tym weekendzie, diametralnie wzrosną. Najpierw James, teraz jego dziewczyna... Suuuper.

Przez chwilę nic nie mówiły, przebierając się i wpadając po drodze na każdy możliwy przedmiot. Nora nic nie widziała zza zasłoniętych kotar, ale słuch miała bardzo dobry.

– Na stopę hipogryfa, ile ja wypiłam? – Któraś z dziewczyn jęknęła. – Martwię się, bo widzę, jak faceci na nią reagują. Wiesz, że Mike próbował zaprosić ją na randkę? Każda dziewczyna marzy o tym przystojnym ścigającym, a ona dała mu kosza!

Wcale jej nie zaprosił! Zapytał się po treningu, czy miałaby może ochotę na kawę w sobotę, a ona mu wtedy powiedziała, że nie pije kawy i wróciła do zamku. Nie wiedziała, o co mu chodzi! Była pewna, że tylko o kawę.

– E tam! Mike mnie nie interesuje. Ja złapałam innego gracza... Słodkie merliniątka! Dzisiaj był niesamowity! Wiedziałam, że ta czerwona sukienka to dobry wybór. Nie mógł rąk przy sobie utrzymać! Uwierz mi, nawet przez moment nie pomyślał o Zabini.

Czy one mogą się zamknąć? Niektórzy ludzie musieli wstać rano do szkoły... Nie miała także ochoty na słuchanie o miłosnych przeżyciach Pottera.

– Widziałam, widziałam... – To musiała być Andy. Miała charakterystyczny akcent. – A co do Nory... Ona jest zbyt naiwna. Ale to dobrze. Do naszej ligi wiele jej brakuje. Czasami krew mnie zalewa, gdy widzę ją i Freda... – O. Ciekawe. Czyżby nieodwzajemniona miłość? – Myślisz, że oni ze sobą kręcą?

– Szybciej śnieg zacznie padać w lipcu, niż Eleonora Zabini będzie z kimś kręcić... – Zobaczymy. To będzie chyba bardzo mroźne lato...

Dziewczyny jeszcze chwilę pogadały i poszły spać.

Nora spojrzała na budzik i jęknęła w duchu. Piąta rano! Kiedyś się na nich zemści. A ona je lubiła! Okazały się zwykłymi zołzami. Przykre. Musiała w końcu się nauczyć, że nie może tak szybko obdarzać zaufaniem innych ludzi. To samo tyczyło się jej NIBY przyjaciół.

Przekręciła się na drugi bok i znów wpadła w ramiona Morfeusza.

Chyba wszyscy uczniowie przyszli na poranny posiłek na ostatnią chwilę. Kac niektórych osób był widoczny nawet z drugiego końca sali. Nauczycielskie miny wyrażały zdezorientowanie. Przespali spokojnie całą noc i mieli pewność, że gdyby urządzono jakąś nielegalną imprezę, to by ją usłyszeli… Nawet jakby rzucono zaklęcia wyciszające, to ich instynkt nauczycielski powinien to wyczuć! Nie chcąc przyznać się do porażki, zignorowali tę sprawę.

Tymczasem przy stole Gryffindora...

– Moja głowa! Merlinie... Nigdy więcej alkoholu... – jęknął Fred i położył się na blacie. – James... A jak tam z tobą, brachu?

– Masakra. Chyba mi usta spuchły. Ale było warto. – Uśmiechnął się w rozmarzony sposób.

Albus, który postanowił dzisiaj zjeść śniadanie z rodziną, mruknął:

– Ja się kiedyś zabiję. Naprawdę. Tyle dziewczyn w rodzinie, które trzeba ochronić... Można zwariować!

– Em... No właśnie, Al... Dziękuję za pomóc. Gdyby nie ty, to pewnie z tym chłopakiem na całowaniu by się nie skończyło. – Molly cmoknęła kuzyna w policzek.

– Ta... Dzięki – powiedziała trochę niemrawo Domie.

– Dlaczego nas to ominęło, Hugo? – Lily była wściekła. Miała na nazwisko Potterem. Powinna tam być!

– Bo jesteśmy jeszcze za młodzi na takie rzeczy. – Hugo nawet nie podniósł głowy znad książki. – Jeszcze nadejdzie nasz czas. Widział ktoś dzisiaj Norę lub Rose? Nie przyszły na śniadanie.

Wszyscy zamilkli i zaczęli się zastanawiać, gdzie podziały się te dwie Gryfonki...

– Scorpius... Cicho bądź...

Ukrywali się w starej klasie. Znaleźli sobie miejsce do... całowania. Chyba się od siebie uzależnili.

– Nie mogę, Rosie... – Zachichotał pod nosem i cmoknął ją w czoło. Po chwili spoważniał. – Co my zrobimy?

Rose westchnęła głośno.

– Nie mam pojęcia... Nie mam pojęcia... – Wtuliła się w niego mocno. – Mój ojciec cię zabije, jak się dowie. Cała rodzina będzie przeciwko nam!

– U mnie będzie tak samo. Nie jesteś czystej krwi... A zresztą, Malfoy'owie nienawidzą Weasley'ów od pokoleń...

– Musimy się na razie ukrywać. W Hogwarcie zawsze znajdzie się jakaś _przyjazna duszyczka_ , która może poinformowała nasze rodziny... – Spochmurniała i spuściła głowę.

– Ej. Nie martw się. – Uniósł jej brodę do góry i spojrzał w oczy. – Mi to nie przeszkadza. To nawet lepiej. Będziesz tylko moja.

Pocałunkiem przypieczętował te słowa.

Nie poszła na śniadanie. Dlaczego? Nie miała ochoty oglądać swoich przyjaciół. Jeśli nadal mogła ich tak nazywać...

Wczorajsza sytuacja zabolała ją. Chyba była zbyt wrażliwa. Wiedziała, że to głupie, ale nie potrafiła wyrzucić z głowy słów dziewczyn z pokoju. Jeszcze to, że nikt się nią nie zainteresował... Było to egoistyczne zachowanie, ale miała to gdzieś. Oni ją mogą zignorować, więc ona też tak zagra.

Dumnym krokiem poszła na dwie godziny eliksirów ze Ślizgonami. Przeszła obok Jamesa, Amy i Freda nawet nie zaszczycając ich spojrzeniem, weszła do sali i usiadła w ostatnim rzędzie obok Notta.

Zdziwiony chłopak uniósł brew, ale nie skomentował tego ani słowem. Przyzwyczaił się do niektórych dziwactw Nory. Zazwyczaj na tej lekcji siedziała z Fredem, ale chyba postanowiła to zmienić. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, bo i tak nigdy nie miał partnera na zajęciach.

Nora powoli zaczęła się wypakowywać. Kątem oka zauważyła Freda i Jamesa. Weasley jej nie dostrzegł; jak chciała to potrafiła być niewidoczna. Usiadł na ich stałym miejscu. Zerknął na drzwi, a później na wolne miejsce obok siebie, jakby chciał, żeby się tam zmaterializowała jego przyjaciółka. Ale nic z tego.

Albert Nott z rozbawieniem przyglądał się dziewczynie, która skuliła się na krześle.

– Albo wstydzisz się ze mną siedzieć albo bardzo nie chcesz być zauważona przez Freda.

– To drugie. – Znów zanurkowała pod stolik, gdyż chłopak spojrzał w ich kierunku. – Czemu miałabym się wstydzić, co? Jesteś spoko.

Zaśmiał się pod nosem w niezbyt radosny sposób.

– Cała szkoła myśli inaczej... Jestem zły itd. Ostatnio słyszałem nawet plotkę, że zostałem przemieniony w wampira i dlatego nigdy z zamku nie wychodzę. Idioci.

W końcu Nora skupiła na nim uwagę. Do klasy wszedł znienawidzony przez nią profesor Masterss i rozpoczął lekcje.

– Wampir? – Zmierzyła go spojrzeniem. – Z tymi włosami to raczej wilkołak.

Ręką Notta od razu powędrowała do jego czarnych kłaków, które przygładził.

– Co jest z nimi nie tak?

– Trzeba je przyciąć. Są już za długie i wpadają ci do oczu.

Chłopak prychnął pod nosem.

– Sama się przytnij. – Tylko żartował. Miała genialne włosy. Nauczyciel spojrzał na nich karcącym wzrokiem, więc zniżył głos do szeptu. – O co chodzi z Fredem? Czemu nie chciałaś z nim usiąść? Uwierz, domyśliłem się, że nie chodzi tutaj o moją wspaniałą osobę...

– Pewnie wiesz o wczorajszej imprezie... – zaczęła. Masterss nadal ględził o jakichś nieistotnych sprawach i opowiadał anegdotki ze swojego życia, więc nie musieli jeszcze uważać.

– O tej, na której była praktycznie cała szkoła...? Ta. Coś mi się obiło o uszy, ale mnie nie zaproszono, więc nie poszedłem. Jak było? – Zobaczył nietęgą minę koleżanki. – O proszę. Czyżbyś także należała do grona ofiar losu, które nie dostały zaproszenia? Biedna Nora. – Cmoknął z udawanym współczuciem.

– Weź nic nie mów! Nie chciałam tam iść. Nic mnie nie obchodzi ta impreza. Po prostu myślałam, że moich przyjaciół bardziej przejmie mój los i to, że mnie nie było, a oni mieli to w czterech literach. Teraz ja dopłacę im się. Dlatego ich unikam. Nie powinnam się przejmować, ale... Głupie to, co? Jestem strasznie niedojrzała.

Nott przez chwilę nic nie mówił, jakby potrzebował więcej czasu do namysłu. Nachylił się nad dziewczyną, przytrzymując przy tym wzrok Jamesa i Freda, szepnął:

– Umiesz liczyć? Licz na siebie. Tego mnie życie nauczyło. Nikomu nie ufaj, bo później ludzie tylko cię ranią. Miłej lekcji, Zabini.

Po eliksirach miała godzinę wolnego, którą postanowiła spędzić w sowiarnii. Miała ważny list do napisania.

James i Fred chcieli ją zaczepić, ale musieli iść na numerologię.

Nora postanowiła zajrzeć jeszcze do dormitorium.

Szła smętnie, powłócząc nogami przez korytarze Hogwartu. Uczniowie mijali ją w biegu, śpiesząc się na swoje lekcje.

Śmieszna sprawa. Teraz prawie w ogóle nie zwracała uwagi na tłum. Była zbyt przytłoczona swoimi myślami i uczuciami.

Lubiła ten zamek. Hogwart skrywał wiele tajemnic...

Ostatnio na czwartym piętrze potknęła się i wpadła na gobelin, przedstawiający Ryszarda Ogromnego. Myślała, że za plącze się w materiał i osunie po ścianie, ale tak się nie stało. Za gobelinem... znajdowała się pusta przestrzeń. Wpadła do jakiegoś korytarza. Chciała to zbadać, ale się przestraszyła, że coś zepsuła i uciekła. Później rozmawiała o tym z Jamesem, który ją wyśmiał i obiecał, że odkryje przed nią sekrety starego zamku...

Zrobiło jej się gwałtownie smutno. Teraz pewnie nie było szans, że spełni obietnicę...

,,Nora, jesteś idiotką. O co ty się niby gniewasz?"

Nie znała odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

Pogrążona w myślach, nie patrzyła przed siebie. Bardzo ją zainteresowała posadzka. Była taka... kamienna i w ogóle. Bardzo, bardzo interesująca.

Nagle poczuła dziwne zimno. Zadrżała i odskoczyła do tyłu.

Wpadła na ducha.

Zjawa prezentowała się wyjątkowo osobliwie. Za życia był to pewnie bogaty, zrzędliwy, stary człowiek. Teraz w barwie białej, z wytrzeszczonymi oczami i zniszczonymi ubraniami nie wyglądał za dostojnie. Niskiego, prawie karłowatego, wzrostu z brzuchem przypominającym beczkę, którą ktoś nieumiejętnie do niego doczepił. Posiadał też sumiego wąsa i wielką brodawkę, która zapewne żyła i miała się dobrze. Nora nadałaby takiemu potworowi imię i szyłaby mu ubranka.

Duch zmierzył ją wściekłym spojrzeniem. Nora stwierdziła, że wypadałoby go przeprosić.

– Em... Panie duchu... Zechce mi pan wybaczyć moją nieuwagę? Nie chciałam na pana wpaść... – powiedziała w uroczysty sposób.

Zjawa zacmokała, w dziwny sposób przypominając prosiaka i złapała się za brzuch.

– Co za miła młoda dama! Nie każdy by mnie przeprosił w dzisiejszych czasach. – Zaśmiał się do niej oczami, które były podobne do żuków. – Gdzie panienka się wybiera? Może zabawić panią rozmową? Pewnie się pani zastanawia, kim jest ten przystojny mężczyzna, na którego pani wpadła... – Tak, mówił o sobie. Obrzydlistwo. Mogła wszystko powiedzieć o jego urodzie, ale na pewnie nie to, że był przystojny. – Kanclerz Danielle de la Plumple. Do usług. – Ukłonił się.

– Miło mi. Eleonora Zabini. Uczennica. – Dygnęła niezdarnie. – Idę do mojego dormitorium, a później do sowiarnii. Muszę napisać list. – Zaczęła iść dalej w towarzystwie ducha.

– Hm... Nie wyglądasz jak uczennica.

– Nie...? No cóż... Mam szesnaście lat, ale podobno wyglądam młodziej.

– W żadnym wypadku! Jesteś zdrową dorodną dziewczyną. – Posłał jej trochę szczerbaty uśmiech. – Masz idealną budowę ciała do baletu albo do jeździectwa.

– Kiedyś tańczyłam, jak byłam mała. Ale musiałam zrezygnować. Rozpoczęły się moje problemy społeczne... Nie mogłam wytrzymać towarzystwa innych małych dziewczynek.

Kanclerz zrobił zmartwioną minę.

– To jakaś choroba? Nie wyglądasz na chorą osobę.

– W pewnym sensie tak. Chodziłam na terapię przez wiele lat. Chyba trochę mi pomogła.

– O, to bardzo dobrze. – Przejechał dłonią po wąsie. Minął ich inny duch, który się im skłonił i poleciał dalej. – A mogę wiedzieć, dlaczego jesteś taka smutna?

Nora westchnęła przeciągle.

– Zawiodłam się trochę na przyjaciołach. Chyba nic ich nie obchodzę...

– Niemożliwe! Taka miła dziewczynka, jak ty, miałaby być ignorowana przez swoich najbliższych? Niemożliwe! Wybacz im.

– Co? – Spojrzała oszołomiona na swojego towarzysza. – Dlaczego miałabym to zrobić?

– Są dla ciebie ważni, tak? – Kiwnęła głową. – Wybacz im. Życie jest za krótkie, by odrzucać przyjaciół. Wiem, co mówię... – Zrobił bardzo zbolałą minę.

Współczuła mu. Wpadła na pomysł.

– Lubisz muzykę? – Spojrzała na niego z błyskiem w oczach.

– Brawo! Brawo! Niesamowite. Dziękuję ci bardzo. – Duch miał łzy w oczach.

Nora skończyła właśnie grać dla niego na skrzypcach. Znajdowali się w sowiarnii, gdzie nad ich głowami wciąż przelatywały ptaki. Pomieszczenie wydawało się być bardzo brudne, ciekawe od czego (?), ale przytulne.

Odłożyła skrzypce do futerału i wyjęła z torby pióro wraz z pergaminem.

Przysiadła na parapecie i zaczęła pisać.

 _,,Drogi Blaise!"_

– Hm... Jakby to napisać... – mruknęła do siebie, przygryzając końcówkę pióra.

Plumple przyleciał do niej.

– Co panienka chce przekazać?

– Chcę w subtelny sposób wydobyć z mojego opiekuna informacje o bliznach, które posiadam.

– Masz blizny i nic o nich nie wiesz?

– No... Nie widzę ich ani nie czuję...

– Hm... Hm... Gdzieś kiedyś o takim przypadku słyszałem... – Zadumał się i poleciał na drugi koniec pomieszczenia.

Westchnęła, związała włosy w koka i zaczęła pisać.

 _,,Drogi Blaise!_

 _Jak się masz? Co słychać? Radzisz sobie beze mnie? Mam nadzieję, że nie jesz codziennie syfiastego jedzenia... A jeżeli jesz, to przestań w tym momencie! Gruby będziesz i żadna na ciebie nie poleci..._

 _Jak ja sobie radzę? Całkiem dobrze. Mam fajnych znajomych. Podoba mi się nauka. Jestem najlepsza w klasie z transmutacji. Możesz być ze mnie dumny._

 _Proszę, przyślij mi jakieś mugolskie słodycze! Marsy, pieguski itd. I coca-colę. Błagam. Mam już dość niebezpiecznych przekąsek._

 _Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa, która nie daje mi to spokoju. Dostałam się do drużyny Qudditcha i ostatnio, jak przebierałam się przy koleżance... Ona coś zauważyła. Na mojej skórze. Czy wiesz, dlaczego mam blizn..."_

Nie mogła skończyć tego zdania. Dłonie zaczęły jej się niebezpiecznie trząść. Wypadło jej pióro z ręki. Nagle poczuła palący ból na swoim brzuchu. Bolało tak, jakby ktoś przyłożył ogień w miejscach, gdzie miała blizny.

Padła na podłogę. Próbowała jeszcze zawołać do Plumpla, ale nie miała na to sił. Po chwili nie czuła już niczego. Pochłonęła ją ciemność...

*post edytowany*

Zrobiłam tak samo, jak w przypadku wcześniejszego rozdziału. Zamiast napisać od nowa, wniosłam drobne poprawki i już z większością rozdziałów tak będzie :D


	9. Chapter 9

Tajemnice

Obudziła się w ciemnym pomieszczeniu, czując zimno przenikające jej ciało. Usiadła na niewygodnym łóżku. Sprężyny skrzypiały i w nieprzyjemny sposób ją uciskały.

Pierwszym, co zarejestrowała, był fakt, że nie znajduje się w swoim dormitorium. Leżała na jednym z licznych białych łóżek na kółkach. Musiała być w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, lecz nie miała stuprocentowej pewności, gdyż to by był pierwszy raz, gdy w nim wylądowała.

Spojrzała na siebie. Ktoś przebrał ją w niebieską pidżamę. Ale, co ona tutaj robiła…? Miała zupełną pustkę w głowie. Ostatnie, co pamiętała, to pisanie listu...

Szybko podciągnęła koszulkę. Brzuch był cały czerwony i gorący, ale nie widziała na nim blizn.

 _Co się stało? Jak ja tutaj trafiłam? Dlaczego nie mogłam napisać do Blaise o tych bliznach...?_

Miliony myśli przelatywało jej przez głowę.

Była sama na sali. Dostała łóżko koło okna, przez które teraz wpadało światło księżyca. Usłyszała poruszenie na sąsiednim posłaniu. Spojrzała na nie z lękiem, ale niczego nie zauważyła.

Po chwili siedział przy niej Albus. Nie widziała go, a później zaszumiał materiał i się pojawił. Był zaspany, a w ręce trzymał autentyczną pelerynę niewidkę. Słyszała o nich, ale nie wiedziała, że naprawdę istnieją.

Podskoczyła przestraszona i pisnęła:

– Al! Co ty tutaj robisz? Jak...? I co...? I w ogóle...? Coooo?

Była w niezłym szoku.

– Czekałem aż odzyskasz przytomność. – Ziewnął, przeczesał ręką stojące na wszystkie strony włosy i przysiadł na brzegu łóżka. – Siedzieliśmy przy tobie przez kilka godzin, ale pielęgniarka nas wygoniła w końcu. Zakradłem się tu później. Ale nas wystraszyłaś! James i Fred wariowali z niepokoju. Rose to już prawie ryczała. Tylko ja zachowałem spokój i obmyśliłem plan. – Uśmiechnął się do niej promiennie, ale po chwili spoważniał. – Co się wydarzyło?

Opowiedziała mu o wszystkim. O tym, jak spotkała Plumpla, jak mu grała na skrzypcach i o całym procesie tworzenia listu oraz o tym, jak nie mogła go dokończyć i o bólu.

Skończyła i wykończona rzuciła się na pościel.

Albus wstał z sąsiedniego łóżka i podszedł do niej.

– Suń się, grubasie.

Zrobiła mu miejsce. Po chwili leżeli razem.

– Ta sprawa coraz bardziej robi się skomplikowana. Gadałem o tym ze Scorpiusem. Nigdy o czymś takim nie słyszał, ale obiecał, że poszuka informacji na ten temat – mruknął Albus.

– Hm... Chyba wszyscy musimy to zrobić. Wiesz, co się stało z moim listem?

– Mam go. – Poklepał się po kieszeni. – Ten twój duch wpadł na mnie przerażony i zaczął krzyczeć, że potrzebujesz pomocy. Pobiegłem za nim i znalazłem cię nieprzytomną w sowiarnii. Leżałaś skulona na ziemi. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo mnie wystraszyłaś. My-myślałem, że nie żyjesz. – Wziął drżący oddech. – Później zaniosłem cię do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Ciekawe, że to mnie znalazł ten duch. Pielęgniarka nie wiedziała, co ci jest. Strasznie się martwiłem.

Przytuliła się do niego, opierając głowę o jego pierś.

– Dokończ list, dobrze? I wyślij do mojego ojca. Musimy rozwiązać tę sprawę. – Ziewnęła przeciągle. – Al... Wiesz, że jestem na ciebie zła?

– Na mnie? A co takiego zrobiłem? – Albus był w autentycznym szoku.

– Hm... Chyba nie powinnam się za to gniewać, ale jestem wariatką i już tak mam. Nic was wszystkich nie obchodziło, że nie było mnie na tej głupiej imprezie! – Znów poczuła się odrzucona.

– Ale, o czym ty gadasz? Przez godzinę ciebie szukaliśmy! Andy powiedziała nam, że jesteś chora. Nie chcieliśmy ci przeszkadzać...

– A to wredna szumowina! – Nora poczuła ogarniającą ją wściekłość. – Niech ja ją tylko dorwę, a wszystkie kończyny powyrywam!

Albus zaśmiał się pod nosem, obserwując rozgniewaną przyjaciółkę.

– Kłamała! Jest o mnie zazdrosna! Nie zostałam zaproszona i przez swoją głupią dumę nie prosiłam was, żebyście mnie ze sobą zabrali. Byłam pewna, że sami do mnie przyjedziecie... Nie chciałam się narzucać. – Dopiero teraz dostrzegała, jak bardzo niemądry był jej sposób myślenia.

– Nora... Trzeba było mi powiedzieć. – Westchnął, kręcąc głową. – Wiem, że nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak powinnaś się czasami zachowywać, ale na mnie możesz polegać. Zawsze ci pomogę. A teraz wypuść ten gniew! – Podał jej poduszkę. – Krzycz.

Eleonora, dzięki miękkiemu jaśkowi, znów mogła poczuć się szczęśliwym człowiekiem.

– Proszę! Niech mnie pani wypuści! Chcę iść normalnie na lekcje! Oskarżę panią o uprowadzenie! Nie chce pani zadzierać z moim adwokatem! Przecież nic mi nie jest. Jestem zdrowa jak syrena!

Nora od godziny kłóciła się z pielęgniarką, która powoli miała dość. Nie rozumiała połowy rzeczy, o których mówiła Zabini. Nie znała się na mugolsikm świecie, a ta wygrażała jakimiś ,,policjajami" i sądami.

– Dobrze! Idź! Tylko nie nasyłaj na mnie nikogo!

Nora została wyrzucona ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Stała w pidżamie, ściskając w rękach szkolną torbę. Wredna kobieta nie pozwoliła dziewczynie nawet się przebrać.

Wyszarpnęła różdżkę z bocznej kieszeni, wysypując przy tym wszystkie książki i papiery na posadzkę. Zaklęła siarczyście, schylając się, by je podnieść.

– Em... Przepraszam...? Może ci pomóc? – Usłyszała nad sobą głos.

Była tak zajęta miotaniem się, że nie zauważyła, iż Hogwart obudził się do życia. Ludzie w pośpiechu przechodzili koło niej, obrzucając Norę zdziwionym spojrzeniem. Musiał ich nieźle bawić widok Gryfonki w sporo za dużej pidżamie.

Osobą, która zaoferowała swoją pomoc, była miło wyglądająca dziewczyna. Blondynka o niebieskich oczach. Musiała być z Hufflepuffla; wskazywał na to kolor jej szaty.

Nora podciągnęła spadające spodnie.

– A możesz? Byłabym ci bardzo wdzięczna.

Uklękły wokół pobojowiska, które stworzyła. Razem szybko je uprzątnęły.

– No. I po krzyku. – Blondynka obdarzyła ją uśmiechem. Wskazała na strój dziewczyny. – Przegrałaś zakład czy co?

– Nie. Wkurzyłam Pigułę. Wykopała mnie ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego przed sekundą. Poczekaj. – Nora kilkoma machnięciami różdżki przetransmutowała pidżamę w normalne szaty szkolne. – Ach... Magia.

– Teraz wyglądasz lepiej. Chociaż twoje włosy aż proszą się o szczotkę. – Wyjęła ów przedmiot z torby i podała Gryfonce. – Jestem Emma. Emma Roman. Miło mi.

– Eleonora Zabini. – Uścisnęła jej wyciągniętą dłoń i zaczęła ogarniać splątane włosy.

– Wiem. Mamy razem kilka lekcji.

– Serio? – Nora mogłaby przysiąść, że widzi tę dziewczynę po raz pierwszy. – Jestem ponad miesiąc w tej szkole, a praktycznie nikogo nie znam.

Zaczęły iść do Wielkiej Sali.

– Ta... Może nie znasz za wiele osób, ale zadajesz się ze śmietanką towarzyską.

Nora wybuchła śmiechem, lecz po chwili zorientowała się, że Emma nie żartuje.

– Ze śmietanką?

– No z Potterami i Weasley'ami. Dzięki swoim rodzicom są praktycznie najbardziej popularnymi dzieciakami w całym magicznym świecie. Zazwyczaj nie przyjmują do swoich kręgów nowych osób. Tylko rodzina. Ale jak widać, dla ciebie zrobili wyjątek. Dlatego wiele osób za tobą nie przepada...

Zeszły po stopniach i czekały aż odpowiednie schody do nich dojadą.

– Ale przecież nawet mnie nie znają! – Trochę ją to zabolało. – Zresztą nie miałam pojęcia o tej wielkiej sławie, kiedy zaczęłam się z nimi zadawać. Po prostu ich polubiłam.

Emma uśmiechnęła się do niej delikatnie.

– Do mnie też nie pałają sympatią. Jestem w najgorszym domu, a do tego pochodzę z mugolskiej rodziny. Destrukcyjne połączenie.

Nora jęknęła.

– Nie mów mi, że ty też wierzysz w te głupoty, które wygadują o domach.

– Staram się nie wierzyć, ale w tym miejscu nie jest to łatwe.

Doszły do Wielkiej Sali. Nie chciały się rozstawać. Przez te kilka minut wędrówki odnalazły wspólny język. Rozejrzały się po zatłoczonym pomieszczeniu. Nora ujrzała Freda, który machał do niej ręką. Zwróciła się do Emmy.

– Miałabyś może ochotę...? – Kiwnęła głową w kierunku Czerwonego Stołu.

– Jasne! – powiedziała lekko drżącym głosem jej nowa koleżanka.

Zabini złapała ją za rękę i pociągnęła do swoich przyjaciół.

– Cześć! Przyprowadziłam nam ,,nowy towar". – Puściła oczko do Freda.

Dziewczyny usiadły między nim a Potterem.

– Chyba stworzyliśmy potwora... – mruknął po nosem James.

– Oj, zamknij się. – Pstryknęła go w nos. – Chciałam wam przedstawić Emmę...

– My ją znamy, Zabini. – Potter wywrócił oczami. – Jesteśmy z nią w klasie od sześciu lat. Ale i tak witamy. – Obdarzył ją promiennym uśmiechem, po którym Puchonka się zarumieniła.

– Jak się czujesz? – zapytała zmartwiona Rose.

– Dobrze! Bardzo dobrze. – Nałożyła sobie bekonu na talerz i wpakowała go do ust. – Później wam opowiem, o co chodziło.

Nie chciała o tym mówić przy całej ,,rodzince" i Emmie.

– Eleonoro? – Usłyszała cichy głos Hugona. – Przestałaś nas unikać?

Zakrztusiła się dyniowym sokiem. Poczuła na sobie oskarżycielskie spojrzenia Freda i Jamesa.

– Nie unikałam was. Miałam małe kłopoty ze zdrowiem i takimi dziewczyńskimi sprawami... – Usłyszała cichy chichot Emmy. – Hugo, ciebie nawet jak bym chciała, to nie mogłabym unikać... Wiesz dlaczego? – Chłopiec pokręcił głową. – Jesteś tak spostrzegawczy, że byś mnie wszędzie znalazł.

– To prawda. – Przytaknął i wrócił do rozmowy z Lily.

Nora zajęła się swoim śniadaniem. Czuła się, jakby nie jadła nic od roku.

Przełknęła kolejny wielki kęs, przysłuchując się dyskusji Freda i Emmy na temat Quidditcha, kiedy usłyszała nad sobą szelest miliona skrzydeł. Sowia poczta.

Po chwili siedziała przed nią szkolna płomykówka.

Nora była w szoku. Jedyny list na jaki czekała, to ten od Blaise'a. To oznaczałoby, że Albus, wychodząc od niej o trzeciej w nocy, musiał od razu pójść i wysłać do niego wiadomość. Poczuła gwałtowne wzruszenie. Chłopak zasypiał na stojąco, a zrobił to dla niej.

Odwiązała lis od sowy i rozejrzała się za swoim przyjacielem. Nigdzie go nie znalazła, pewnie odsypiał tę noc; zajęła się pergaminem.

,, _Pogadamy w niedzielę._ – _Blaise_ "

Pierwszą myślą, na widok tych trzech śmiesznych słów, było: ,,Are you fucking kidding me?".

Nie mogła uwierzyć, że tak ją zbył! Co to miało znaczyć?

– Co jest w niedzielę? – Nie odrywając wzroku od listu, przerywała wypowiedź Freda.

Weasley i Potter wymienili zdziwione spojrzenia. Podała im pergamin.

– W niedzielę jest Dzień Wizyt – wyjaśniała Emma. – Niedawno wprowadzili coś takiego. Co kilka miesięcy w niedzielę organizują nam spotkanie z rodzicami. Fajna sprawa. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Zwłaszcza jak jesteś w pierwszej klasie.

– Nie wiedziałem, że to już w tę niedzielę. – Fred oddał list. – Neville znów zapomniał wywiesić ogłoszenia.

– To chyba wszystkiego się wtedy dowiemy. – James posłał porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. – A do tego czasu musimy uzbroić się w cierpliwość.

– Pewnie znów zrobi się zamieszanie, jak cała rodzina do nas przyjedzie... – mruknął Weasley. – Musimy do nich napisać, żeby zrobili jakąś selekcję, kto jedzie lub coś...

Wszyscy mu przytaknęli i zaczęli się zbierać na zajęcia.

Nora przypomniała sobie, że nie zmieniła książek na dzisiejszy dzień ani nie umyła zębów. Szybko zerwała się do biegu, rzucając pożegnanie. Miała bardzo mało czasu. Na sto procent się spóźni na swoją ukochaną transmutację.

Po chwili poczuła, jak ktoś się z nią zrównał. James.

– Nie zdążysz na lekcję, Zabini. Znam szybszą drogę do dormitorium.

Pociągnął ją za sobą, łapiąc mocno za rękę, wcisnął w ścianie jakiś kamień i wciągnął do tajemnego korytarza.

– Wow. To tutaj zawsze było? – zapytała pełna podziwu, wspinając się po schodach.

– Nom. Wyjdziemy tuż przy portrecie Grubej Damy.

Tak też się stało. Nora bardzo mu podziękowała i poszła po książki. Wróciła czysta i szczęśliwa. Razem pognali na zajęcia.

– Nic nie ma w tych głupich książkach! – wykrzyknęła i zatrzasnęła kolejny opasły tom.

Od kilku godzin siedzieli w bibliotece i próbowali znaleźć informacje na temat zaklęć maskujących.

A jej przyjaciele byli mało użyteczni. Albus przysypiał, Rose i Scorpius rozmawiali ze sobą przyciszonym głosem, James bawił się różdżką, a Fred wyglądał przez okno rozkojarzony.

– Mam tego dość! Zaraz zwariuję przez tę niewiedzę! Idę się przejść.

Nikt nawet na nią nie spojrzał. Warknęła na nich pod nosem, porwała torbę i wypadła z biblioteki.

Po chwili wychodziła z zamku na błonia.

Wzięła głęboki oddech, by się uspokoić i zadrżała z zimna. Zapomniała zabrać ze sobą płaszcza z dormitorium, ale teraz nie miała ochoty tam wracać.

Zaczęła przechadzać się po błoniach. Wszędzie leżały jesienne liście; było dosyć wilgotno i mokro. Mogła w tym momencie obserwować zachód słońca. Doszła do Wielkiego Jeziora i weszła na drewniany pomost.

Wyjęła z torby stare pióro, które przemieniła w ciepły wełniany koc. Przysiadła na starych deskach i przykryła się nim.

W końcu mogła pobyć sama ze swoimi myślami.

Szła przez Wielką Salę. Z niewiadomych powodów miała na sobie sukienkę zrobioną z zamarzniętej wody, w której było jej bardzo zimno.

Ujrzała Jamesa i Amy, którzy zajmowali się całowaniem. Siedzieli na wielkim tronie w miejscu, gdzie normalnie stał stół nauczycielski i się ,,pożerali". Szybko odwróciła od nich wzrok. Z niewiadomych powodów bardzo zranił ją ten widok. Łzy napłynęły jej do oczu.

Kiedy zorientowała się, że to sen? Chyba wtedy, gdy Blaise zaczął ganiać za nią z nożem wokół Wielkiej Sali i wykrzykiwać, że musi dokończyć swoje dzieło. Albo wtedy, gdy całe grono pedagogiczne zatańczyło kankana.

A co było najgorsze?

Nie mogła się obudzić.

Ujrzała wiele wizji. Albusa całego we krwi, który konał pod dziewczyny stopami. Hugona latającego na wielkim kruku. Lily, której włosy zmieniły się w węże. I mężczyznę, który krzyczał do niej: ,,Obudź się! Obudź się!"

– Obudź się! – Ktoś ją szturchał.

Gwałtownie usiadła, strącając przy tym z ramion koc i zderzając się czołem z czymś twardym.

– Auu! Tak mi dziękujesz za uratowanie ci życia?

Zbadała sytuację. Nie czuła swojego ciała. Niczego nie czuła. Nie mogła także mówić! A najgorsze, że chyba oślepła. Widziała tylko ciemność.

– Jesteś zmarznięta. Nie wiem, ile godzin spędziłaś na dworze, ale niezbyt dobrze to na ciebie wpłynęło. Jest połowa października, dziewczyno! Musisz być niesamowicie głupia, żeby o drugiej w nocy leżeć tutaj w samym mundurku, przykryta tylko kocem! – mówił dalej głos. Trochę się uspokoiła. To dlatego było tak ciemno. Poczuła odrobinę ciepła w palcach. – Nie będę ciebie tutaj rozgrzewać. Muszę zabrać cię do zamku. Módl się, żeby nikt nas nie przyłapał. – Była pewna, że to nie jest żaden z jej znajomych. Nikt z nich nie mówił z taką chrypką.

Wziął Norę na ręce; poczuła delikatne kołysanie. Dopiero, kiedy została wyrwania z letargu, odczuła większe zimno. Postanowiła powiadomić o tym swojego towarzysza.

– Z-z-z-z-z-z-z-imn-o-o... – zaszczękała zębami.

Chłopak prychnął pod nosem.

– Jasne, że zimno! Uwierz, mi też nie jest najcieplej. Musiałem oddać ci swój płaszcz. Zaraz dojdziemy do zamku.

Przyśpieszył. Było lodowato. Powieki Nory robiły się tak bardzo ciężkie... Powoli zasypiała.

Poczuła szturchnięcie w ramię. Po raz kolejny. Otworzyła oczy.

Siedziała w fotelu przed kominkiem w Pokoju Wspólnym. Ogień wesoło trzaskał i się do niej uśmiechał. Nad nią pochylał się chłopak. Bardzo niezadowolony chłopak. To musiał być dziewczyny wybawiciel...

Wydawało jej się, że widzi go po raz pierwszy. Miał włosy w barwie piasku, niebieskie oczy i grymas zniesmaczenia na twarzy. Był też bardzo wysoki i przystojny. Musiał być od niej starszy.

Uklęknął przed nią i wyciągnął różdżkę.

Nora cała się spięła na ten gest. Nie znała kolesia, a on w nią mierzył z magicznego ,,badyla". Niepokojące...

Zauważył Nory wystraszony wzrok.

– Mam zamiar ciebie wysuszyć, łamago. – Wywrócił oczami i zaczął mamrotać zaklęcia pod nosem.

Po chwili mogła ruszać już wszystkimi kończynami. Odczuła przyjemnie ciepło. Gwałtownie wstała i powaliła Gryfona. Przygniotła go do podłogi.

– Mój Merlinie... Gdybym wiedział, że będą z tobą same problemy, to zostawiłbym cię nad jeziorem... Wstawaj!

Podniósł ich na równe nogi. Później usiedli razem na kanapie. Nora przykryła się kocem z wyszytym lwem, który leżał na podłodze. Rzuciła spojrzenie spod rzęs chłopakowi, który zajął się bawieniem swoją różdżką i niesamowicie się krzywił. Przysunęła się do niego odrobinę.

– Ekhem... Chciałam ci podziękować za pomóc. Zasnęłam bardzo głębokim snem i nie mogłam się obudzić. – Chłopak tylko wzruszył ramionami i nadal miał wzrok utkwiony w swoich rękach. – Może się przedstawię? Eleonora Zabini. Dla przyjaciół Nora. A ty...?

– Nie dasz mi spokoju, co? – W końcu na nią spojrzał. – Christopher Cormac.

– Który rok? – zapytała zaciekawiona.

– Siódmy. Jestem prefektem. – Dumnie wypiął pierś. – Chodzisz do szóstej klasy, prawda?

– Tak! Jeszcze raz bardzo ci dzięku... Chwila! Co zrobiłeś o drugiej w nocy na błoniach? – Zmierzyła go podejrzliwym wzrokiem.

– Em... Ja... – Zmieszał się. – Nie mogłem spać, więc poszedłem się przejść. Patrzę, a tu coś białego leży na pomoście. Zauważyłem twoje włosy. Poszedłem to zbadać. Widzę ciebie, niemądra dziewczyno. Musiałem ci oczywiście pomóc. Ale nie licz na nic więcej! – Znów powróciła nieprzyjemna maska.

– Dobra! – Wstała gniewnie i skierowała się do schodów, wiodących do dormitorium dziewczyn. Irytował ją ten człowiek.

– Zaraz! Dokąd idziesz?

Nora odwróciła się i spojrzała na Cormaca. Jego widok chwytał za serce. Siedział na kanapie z podciągniętymi nogami, miał zagubiony i przestraszony wzrok, włosy całe rozczochrane. Opierał się brodą o tył kanapy i patrzył na nią błagalnie. Widać po nim, że był wykończony.

– Idę spać. Tobie radziłabym to samo. Wyglądasz strasznie. Gorzej niż mój kumpel duch. A to już nie lada wyczyn – zażartowała, ale po chwili spoważniała. – Co się dzieje? – zapytała aksamitnym głosem.

– Mam straszne koszmary. Od miesiąca nie mogę spać. Nudzi mi się samemu. Pomyślałem, że może dotrzymasz mi towarzystwa, jako że uratowałem ci życie.

Nora westchnęła przeciągle, przeklinając przy tym swoją cholerną karmę. Podeszła do Chrisa.

– Mógłbyś być trochę milszy, wiesz? – usiadła koło niego i przykryła ich kocem. Mimo kominka nadal było bardzo chłodno w pomieszczeniu. – Jako dupek nie znajdziesz sobie przyjaciół.

– Ja mam przyjaciół! – zaprotestował pośpiesznie.

– Ludzie z obrazów się nie liczą.

– I kto tu jest teraz wredny, co? – burknął.

– Idź lepiej spać.

– Chcesz tutaj spać? – Spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. – A co ze mną?

– Nigdy nie sądziłam, że zaproponuję coś takiego, dopiero co poznanemu kolesiowi, ale... Będziesz spać ze mną.

Chris był w szoku. Nora ułożyła poduszki i koce na największej kanapie, żeby było im wygodniej.

– Zasada numer jeden: między nami leży poducha. Zasada numer dwa: żadnego obmacywania. Zasada numer trzecia: zmywasz się rano, zanim ktoś nas zobaczy. Wszystko jasne? Super. Kładź się.

– Dlaczego to dla mnie robisz? – Nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Dziewczyna go zaskoczyła. Po raz pierwszy w życiu miał styczność z taką dobrodusznością.

– Wiem, jak to jest, kiedy przez koszmary nie możesz spać. Jedyne lekarstwo to obecność drugiego człowieka. Poza tym, my Gryfoni, musimy się wspierać!

To była najdziwniejsza noc w ich życiu. Christopher Cormac po raz pierwszy od kilku miesięcy spędził ją bez ani jednego koszmaru.

Obudziła się kilka godzin później na kanapie w Pokoju Wspólnym. Przez kilka sekund nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, co tam robiła. Spojrzała na puste miejsce obok. Wspomnienia wróciły. Jęknęła głośno, zakopując się w koce i poduszki. Poczuła wstyd.

Zimno musiało zamrozić jej mózg, że zgodziła się spać z Chrisem. Pewnie uważał ją teraz za idiotkę. Powinna zacząć unikać przystojnych chłopaków, którzy mieszali tylko dziewczynom w głowach. Cieszyła się, że chociaż dotrzymał obietnicy i zniknął rano.

Nora postanowiła wrócić do dormitorium. Właśnie sobie przypomniała, że pierwsze ma zaklęcia, na które nie dokończyła eseju.

Weszła do pokoju i spojrzała na budzik. Piąta czterdzieści.

Nora zebrała w sobie wszystkie pokłady kujońskiej determinacji, ignorując ciepłe łóżko oraz chrapanie Andy i usiadła do lekcji.

Zapowiadało się kilka ciężkich godzin... Nigdy więcej nie pójdzie sama na spacer w dniu roboczym. Mogła umrzeć! Chociaż nie dziwiła się, że usnęła. Szkoła dała jej się nieźle we znaki. Codziennie chodziła wykończona, niewyspania. Do tego dochodził jeszcze stres spowodowany wiecznymi zagadkami. Dziewczyna schudła już z trzy kilo, zaczęły jej także wypadać włosy. W duchu obiecała sobie, że zacznie o siebie bardziej dbać i wyśpi się w sobotę. A teraz czekał na nią esej i kolejny ciężki dzień.

– Panno Zabini! Czy może pani zostać po lekcji?

Nora uniosła głowę z ławki. Miała ogromne wyrzuty sumienia, że przysypiała na swojej ulubionej transmutacji. Wardrobe nie należała do wyrozumiałych nauczycielek, więc pewnie za to oberwie.

– Dobrze, pani profesor. – powiedziała i znów ułożyła głowę na podręczniku.

Dawno już wykonała swoje zadanie. Leżał przed nią piękny ceramiczny czajniczek. Dostrzegała, że jeszcze wielu męczy się ze swoimi szczurami. Dla niej to nie był problem.

Fred wciąż dziobał ją różdżką, licząc na jakąś pomoc. Ale Nora nie miała na nic sił. Starła tylko ślinę z policzka i odsunęła od niego.

Obudził ją dzwonek. Wstała z ławki i zaczęła powoli się pakować. Chciała opóźnić moment swojego ochrzanu.

Kiedy z sali wyszli wszyscy uczniowie, podeszła do katedry. Spojrzała z lękiem na profesorkę.

– Chciała mnie pani widzieć?

– Tak. Dobrze się czujesz, Noro? Nie wyglądasz najlepiej – powiedziała zmartwiona.

Nora zamrugała głupio oczami i postanowiła być szczera.

– Niezbyt, pani profesor. Jestem trochę zmęczona.

Kobieta kiwnęła głową.

– Mam dla ciebie propozycję. Zauważyłam, że jesteś bardzo uzdolniona z mojego przedmiotu. Radzisz sobie z bieżącym materiałem bez problemów. Szóste i siódme klasy mogą brać udział w międzyszkolnych olimpiadach. Zastanawiałam się, czy byłabyś zainteresowana udziałem? Zaczęłybyśmy od razu, ale muszę mieć pewność, że dasz sobie radę.

– Oczywiście, pani profesor! Jestem bardzo zainteresowana! Dam radę, obiecuję. – To była dla dziewczyny wielka szansa. Mogła się w końcu wykazać.

– Wiem, że poradzisz sobie z materiałem, ale chodzi mi o twoje zdrowie. – Zmierzyła dziewczynę spojrzeniem. – Na dzień dzisiejszy nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł.

Nora wzięła głęboki oddech. Taka okazja nie mogła przejść jej koło nosa.

– Pani profesor. Bardzo mi zależy, żeby szkolić się z pani przedmiotu. Zazwyczaj dobrze sobie radzę ze stresem związanym z nauką. Mój obecny stan jest bardziej związany ze sprawami osobistymi. Ale dała mi pani motywację, by dać z sobie wszystko. Nie zawiodę pani. Obiecuję.

– Hm... – Wardrobe zdjęła okulary i przejechała ręką po powiekach. – No dobrze. Będziemy się spotykać dwa razy w tygodniu. W poniedziałki i czwartki o godzinie szesnastej. – Nora kiwnęła ochoczo głową. – Ile masz dzisiaj jeszcze lekcji?

– Po obiedzie mam okienko, a później tylko starożytne runy, ale... – odpowiedziała zdziwiona dziewczyna.

– Wracaj do dormitorium i się wyśpij. Porozmawiam z panią profesor Scott i zwolnię cię z tej lekcji. Musisz się zregenerować, aby móc jutro aktywnie uczestniczyć w naszych zajęciach. Odpuść sobie też obiad. Poproszę znajomą skrzatkę, by ci coś przyniosła do łóżka. A teraz żegnam i życzę powrotu do zdrowia.

Nora miała ochotę ucałować nauczycielkę. Podziękowała pięknie i poszła się porządnie wyspać.

*rozdział poprawiony*


	10. Chapter 10

Naga prawda

Mimo obietnic złożonych profesor Wardrobe, Nora nie potrafiła zapanować nad swoimi nerwami. Musiała porozmawiać z ojcem. Chodziła na zajęcia, odrabiała lekcje, spędzała czas z przyjaciółmi, ale rozbiła to mechanicznie. Do niczego nie potrafiła się przyłożyć. Odżyła tylko na dodatkowej transmutacji. Funkcjonowała tak aż do niedzielnego poranka...

Wstała wyjątkowo wcześnie. Po cichu, żeby nie obudzić swoich wrednych współlokatorek, ubrała się w niebieski sweter i czarne dżinsy. Załatwiła jeszcze poranną toaletę, związała włosy w luźnego koka i wymknęła się z pokoju.

Postanowiła pójść na wczesne śniadanie.

Dzień Wizyt miał się rozpocząć w samo południe. Rodziny zostaną powitane na dziedzińcu, a później wszyscy będą mogli się przejść po błoniach albo spędzić czas w Wielkiej Świetlicy.

Albus i Nora całą sobotę zastanawiali się, co dziewczyna powinna powiedzieć opiekunowi, o co się zapytać. Odsunęli od tej sprawy resztę ich grupy. Może nieświadomie, ale to zrobili. Największe zaufanie mieli do siebie. Reszta mogła im tylko przeszkadzać... W końcu ustalili, że Potter ukryje się pod peleryną niewidką i będzie przysłuchiwał się rozmowie. W razie potrzeby pomoże jej.

Weszła do świecącej pustkami Wielkiej Sali. Nikt normalny nie wstawał o takiej porze w niedzielę.

Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Dwóch nieznanych Ślizgonów, jedna Krukonka, jedna Puchonka i dwóch Gryfonów. Chłopczyk z drugiej klasy i dziwnie znajomy chłopak...

Podeszła radosnym, wręcz tanecznym, krokiem do stołu i siadła koło Chrisa. Jakoś przy nim czuła się niezwykle pewna siebie.

– Cześć – powiedziała głośno i nałożyła sobie gofra na talerz. – Nie wiedziałam, że z ciebie taki ranny ptaszek.

– A. To ty – mruknął z niezadowoloną miną. – Unikam tłumów i idiotów.

– To tak samo jak ja. – Nie wiedziała, dlaczego ma taki dobry humor. Posępna mina Cormaca działała na nią motywująco. Chciała poprawić mu nastrój. – Jak się spało?

Chłopak obserwował, jak nakłada tonę owoców i bitej śmietany na swojego biednego gofra.

– W miarę dobrze. Już mnie nie dręczą tak koszmary.

– I to moja zasługa, co? Wiem. Jestem boska. Nie musisz dziękować. – Puściła mu oczko i wgryzła się w swój smakołyk. – Nie jesz już? – Wskazała na jego pusty talerz.

– Straciłem jakoś apetyt. – Patrzył z obrzydzenie, na jedzącą dziewczynę. – Co ci zrobił ten gofr, że go tak męczysz? A w ogóle nie powinnaś dbać o linię jako dziewczyna lub coś?

– Czy sugerujesz, że jestem gruba? – Uniosła brew do góry i oblizała palce. – Jakbyś chciał wiedzieć, to należę do naszej wspaniałej drużyny i chodzę w tygodniu na kilka treningów. Czasami też biegam rano. A zresztą mam tak wspaniałą przemianę materii, że mogę jeść, ile chcę, a i tak nie tyję. – Wyszczerzyła się promiennie. – Poza tym, to jest pyszne! Chcesz gryza?

– Nie dzięki. Chyba sobie zrobię kanapkę.

Obserwowała, jak w skupieniu idealnie smaruje kromkę chleba masłem, kładzie na nią listek sałaty, który pięknie oskubał i na to szynkę. Duuużo szynki – Scooby–doo byłby z niego dumny. Zadowolony ze swoich efektów, choć wciąż skrzywiony na twarzy, uniósł kanapkę do ust.

Nora prychnęła pod nosem.

– Co? – zapytał z pełnymi ustami.

– No po prostu musiałeś wziąć szynkę! Musiałeś! – wykrzyknęła oburzona. – Ja nie wiem, co jest z tymi facetami. Myślą, że jak zjedzą szynkę, to będą bardziej męscy? A co z serem? Przed tobą leży cały jego półmisek. Ser nie jest już taki dobry?

– Co ja baba jestem, żeby ser jeść? Skąd ta refleksja na temat mięsa? – Nie nadążał za tą dziewczyną.

– Moi przyjaciele, James i Fred, jedliby tylko mięso. Zawsze się z nimi kłócę na ten temat.

Christopher gwałtownie się wyprostował i zmierzył ją chłodnym spojrzeniem.

– James? Jak James Potter? – Przytaknęła mu. – Przyjaźnisz się z tym kretynem? Chyba naprawdę jesteś idiotką.

Chciał już wstać od stołu i odejść, ale złapała go za rękę.

– Czekaj! Co masz na myśli? – zapytała zdziwiona. – Przestań mnie obrażać. James jest fajny.

Chris prychnął gniewnie, ale został na miejscu.

– Mogę wiele rzeczy powiedzieć o Jamesie, ale na pewno nie to, że jest fajny.

– Ale dlaczego? – Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że tych dwóch coś łączyło. Próbowała pochwycić spojrzenie Chrisa, ale ten z uporem wpatrywał się w stół.

– Przyjaźniliśmy się w dzieciństwie – zaczął cichym głosem. – Nasi dziadkowie mieszkali blisko siebie, więc spędzaliśmy masę czasu razem. Byliśmy jak bracia. Pewnego dnia dołączył się do nas Fred i wszystko się zmieniło. Nie pamiętam, o co dokładnie poszło. Potter zaczął być zazdrosny o mnie i Weasley'a. Bardzo dobrze się dogadywaliśmy; lepiej niż z nim. James wywołał kłótnię. Naopowiadał kłamstw na mój temat i zakończył przyjaźń. – Chłopak wzdrygnął się i kontynuował. – Rok później poszedłem do Hogwartu i był to najwspanialszych okres w moim życiu. – Jego twarz wyrażała najwyższe skupienie; zanurzył się w krainie wspomnień. – Miałem masę znajomych, kolegów. Później przyszedł Potter... W skrócie: zniszczył mi życie, ukradł prawie wszystkich przyjaciół, rozpowiedział plotki. Od tego czasu jest moim największym wrogiem. Dlatego nie dziw się, że go nie wielbię tak jak wszyscy.

Nora była w szoku. Nigdy nie przypuszczałaby, że James mógłby coś takiego zrobić. Współczuła Chrisowi. Teraz rozumiała te dziwne spojrzenia rzucane mu na korytarzu lub to jak cały Pokój Wspólny zamierał, gdy pojawiał się na horyzoncie. Myślała, że to przez jego postawę, która mówiła: ,,Odwal się ode mnie cały świecie! Jestem groźny i samotny. Wrrr...". Od czasu ich Jeziornego Spotkania zaczęła zwracać na niego większą uwagę. Intrygował ją.

– Christopher... Ja... – Próbowała jakoś go pocieszyć, ale nie miała pomysłu, co powiedzieć. – Nie wiedziałam. Przykro mi. – Położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. Brzmiało to pusto i bez wyrazu, ale naprawdę tak czuła.

– Ta. Nikt nie wie. Po prostu mnie nienawidzą i tyle. Można do tego przywyknąć. – Przewrócił oczami i ukrył się za maską niezadowolenia.

– Nie! Nie można! To jest okrutne – zaprotestowała pośpiesznie. – Z kim się teraz zadajesz w szkole?

– Mam jednego kumpla. Wystarczy mi jeden prawdziwy przyjaciel niż milion fałszywych. A teraz wybacz. – Wstał od stołu. – Skończyłem swoje śniadanie. Do zobaczenia, Eleonoro.

– Dwóch! – krzyknęła za nim.

– Co _dwóch_? – Spojrzał na nią, jak na wariatkę.

– Masz teraz dwóch kumpli. Jeszcze mnie. – Wyszczerzyła do niego zęby.

Chyba ujrzała cień uśmiechu w kącikach jego cienkich warg. Poczuła przypływ satysfakcji. Mogła tak zaczynać każdy dzień.

Czy to świat się zmienia, czy to tylko ona? Miesiąc temu nie miałaby odwagi na taką rozmowę sam na sam z przystojnym, trochę niemiłym, ale starszym chłopakiem...

Została sama przy stole.

Odłożyła gofra. Mina jej zrzedła. To dopiero początek ciężkiego dnia. Teraz musiała mentalnie przygotować się na spotkanie z Blaise'm.

– Oddychaj. Spokojnie. Będzie dobrze.

Nora stała na dziedzińcu razem z resztą uczniów szkoły. Albus, schowany pod peleryną, próbował ją uspokoić.

Miała mieszane uczucia, co do Dnia Wizyt. Czuła dziwny niepokój. Wiedziała, że ojciec wiele przed nią ukrywał, ale... zawsze ignorowała swoje obawy. Ufała Zagbiniemu. Bała się, że dzisiejszy dzień może wszystko zmienić. Blaise czasami miał swoje humorki... ale musiała się dowiedzieć. Uczepiła się przekonania, że wszystko jej wyjaśni i że znów będą szczęśliwi.

Skupiła się na swoim wiernym przyjacielu. Znali się krótki czas, ale miała wrażenie, że jest to znajomość na całe życie. Kiełkowała w niej nadzieja, że tym razem się nie myli. Zazwyczaj nie potrafiła rozróżnić, kogo mogła traktować jak przyjaciela, a kogo jako wroga. Chciała ufać każdemu. Obawiała się, że naiwność i łatwowierność, kiedyś bardzo ją zranią. Obiecała sobie, że będzie bardziej uważać.

– Hej, Al? A ty nie chcesz się spotkać z rodziną? – Poczuła się jak skończona egoistka. Tak bardzo bała się dzisiejszego dnia, że zapomniała, iż on też ma bliskich, którzy na niego czekają. – Fred mówił, że ma przyjechać spora brygada – zapytała cicho. Musiała uważać, by nie odkryto, że gada sama do siebie. Nikt raczej nie wpadnie, że to super tajna misja ninja i że jeden z agentów ukrywa się po peleryną niewidką.

– Żeby wujostwo mnie mogło jechać za to, że jestem w Slytherinie? Nie dzięki. – Westchnął ciężko. – Później na spokojnie zobaczę się tylko z rodzicami. Zresztą... James będzie gwiazdorzył jak zwykle. Nie chcę być do niego wciąż porównywany. Nie jest fajnie być czarną owcą. – Nie widziała go, ale mogła sobie wyobrazić, że chłopak skrzywił się w tym momencie.

Chciała już go jakoś pocieszyć, ale powstało zamieszanie. Rodziny przybyły.

Norze szczęka opadła. Z jakiegoś dziwnego i niezrozumianego powodu na dziedziniec wjechał czołg. Wielki, czerwony, lśniący nowością pojazd z brokatowymi gąsienicami. Dźwięk jego silnika zagłuszył wszelkie rozmowy.

– Czołgiem przyjechali? – Albus zaśmiał się Norze do ucha. – Ostatnim razem miniaturowym samochodzikiem klauna. Robią postępy.

Pojazd zatrzymał się. Profesor Longbottom wspiął się na niego i otworzył właz, a później pomagał wysiadać pasażerom.

Niesamowite, ile ludzi był w stanie pomieścić. Po kolei wychodzili ojcowie, którzy taszczyli prezenty, matki z jedzeniem, babcie i dziadkowie, ciocie i wujkowie, a później masa rudzielców i czarnowłosy mężczyzna, na widok którego wszyscy wstrzymali oddech. Harry Potter we własnej osobie.

– Witaj w moim świecie – burknął Al.

A na końcu... On. Blaise Zabini.

Wydawał się Norze jakiś... inny. Bledszy niż zwykle. Surowszy na twarzy. Był ubrany w swój typowo elegancki sposób. Czarne spodnie, błękitna koszula, granatowa marynarka i wypolerowane buty. Rozglądał się z niepokojem. W końcu jego wzrok padł na nią. Uniosła dłoń, żeby mu pomachać, ale on już się do niej przedzierał przez tłum.

– Nora! – Porwał ją w ramiona, a z niej odeszło początkowe napięcie. To był Blaise. Pomoże jej we wszystkim. – Jak się czujesz? Jakieś objawy? – zapytał z niepokojem.

Zmarszczyła czoło. Dopiero po sekundzie zorientowała się, o co mu chodzi. Myślał, że zacznie ,,fiksować" w tak wielkim tłumie ludzie. Ale już nie miała z tym problemu. Przyzwyczaiła się do tłoku, panującego w Hogwarcie.

– Pewnie mi nie uwierzysz, ale to już na mnie nie działa. – Zaśmiała się radośnie i złapała go za rękę. – Chodź. Musimy porozmawiać.

Zaczęli wchodzić za tłumem do zamku. Po chwili siedzieli w Wielkiej Świetlicy, w ukrytym przed wzrokiem reszty, kąciku.

– No dobrze... – Zamieszkała łyżeczką w swojej herbacie i upiła łyk. Czuła Albusa, który przysiadł na kanapie obok niej. Spojrzała na siedzącego naprzeciwko opiekuna. – Co u ciebie słychać?

– Co u mnie słychać? Lepiej mów, co u ciebie! Wydajesz się... – Zmierzył ją spojrzeniem. – Inna.

– Jestem inna. – Posłała mu delikatny uśmiech. – Otworzyłam się na ludzi w końcu. Nie mam już ataków paniki ani halucynacji. – Poczuła, jak Al drgnął po tych słowach. Nigdy mu nie mówiła dokładnie o swoich przypadłościach. – Jestem normalna. – Wzruszyła ramionami.

– Hm... Nie byłbym tego taki pewien. – Blaise przybrał zatroskaną minę. – W ostatnim liście wspomniałaś o jakichś bliznach... Skarbie, ty nie masz żadnych blizn. – Uśmiechnął się do niej w sztuczny sposób.

Zmarszczyła brwi. Nie sądziła, że zacznie mówić o tym tak bezpośrednio. Myślała, że będzie musiała podstępem wydobyć z niego informacje.

– Mam! Znaczy, ja ich nie widzę, ale moja koleżanka je zauważyła! – Podejście Numer Jeden. – Jak się na tym skupię, to mogę je wyczuć. Pokazać ci...? – Chciała podciągnąć bluzkę, ale złapał ją gwałtownie za rękę.

– Nie. Ty NIE masz blizn. – Mówił w tak przekonujący sposób, że prawie mu uwierzyła. – Znów musiałaś mieć halucynacje. Brałaś swoje leki regularnie?

– Eee... – Nienawidziła tych pigułek. Po nich nie mogła się na niczym skupić.

Od razu odgadł. Znał Norę na wylot.

– No właśnie! Dziwisz się, że jakieś blizny widzisz? Problem jest w tobie, kochanie. Umówiliśmy się, że będziesz brała te leki.

Nora czuła się coraz bardziej niepewnie. Sama z siebie zaczynała wierzyć we wszystko, co mówił Blaise, choć wiedziała, że to nie może być prawda.

– Ale moja koleżanka... – spróbowała ponownie.

– Ją pewnie też wymyśliłaś. – Wyprostował się w fotelu i spojrzał na nią za splecionych palców. – No cóż. Nie ma rady. Idziemy do dyrektorki. – Wstał na równe nogi i złapał ją za nadgarstek.

– Nie! – wyrwała mu się. Spróbowała zachować spokój. – Jeszcze rozmawiamy. – Podejście Numer Dwa. – Może to jakieś zaklęcie.

– Naprawdę w to wierzysz? – Wywrócił oczami i wrócił na swoje miejsce. – No dobrze. Kto miałby je rzucić?

Nie wiedziała, czemu był taki okrutny. Ranił ją każdym słowem. Czuła się, jakby złapał jej pewność siebie i rozgniótł swoim eleganckim butem.

Podejście Numer Trzy.

– Nie wiem... – szepnęła. – Myślałam, że może ty...

– Ja, co? – warknął na nią.

– Może wiesz? – dokończyła ze łzami w oczach.

To nie przypominał jej Blaise'a. Nie wiedziała, kim był ten człowiek, ale nie zachowywał się jak opiekun, którego znała.

– Wiem tylko, że masz problem. I że wracasz do domu.

– Nie... – Pokręciła głową i wcisnęła się w róg kanapy. – Jestem już normalna. Naprawdę.

– Nie wydaje mi się. – Blaise, po raz kolejny, sięgnął do niej dłonią.

– To mi się nie wydaje. – Właśnie ten moment wybrał Albus, żeby się ujawnić.

Nora zapomniała o nim. A on teraz stał przy boku dziewczyny i był gotowy jej bronić. Wyglądał na starszego, z dumnym wyrazem twarzy, peleryną w jednej, a różdżką w drugiej dłoni.

– Z Eleonorą wszystko jest w porządku. Wydaje mi się, że to z panem jest problem. Proszę się uspokoić. Musimy dokończyć tę rozmowę. – Od Albusa bił spokój i pewność siebie.

Blaise zdębiał. Gdyby sytuacja nie była tak poważna, to rozśmieszyłaby ją jego mina.

– Kim jesteś? Dlaczego podsłuchiwałeś naszą rozmowę? I dlaczego niby miałbym posłuchać takiego małolata, jak ty? – Opanował się. Znów był w swoim żywiole i próbował wszystko kontrolować.

– Jestem przyjacielem Nory i także widziałem te blizny. Nora poprosiła mnie o pomóc. Hm... – Albus postukał różdżką w brodę, udając, że się zastanawia. – Może dlatego, że moim ojcem jest szef aurorów? Tak. Harry Potter. Jest także obecny na tej sali. O. Tam siedzi. – Wskazał na czarnowłosego mężczyznę.

Blaise wstał i spróbował z innej strony. Przybrał profesjonalną postawę.

– Panie Potter, proszę mnie posłuchać. Nora jest bardzo ciężko chora i musi wrócić do domu...

– Nie! Nic jej nie jest. Niech pan siada. Mamy do pogadania. – Dyskretnie wymierzył w niego różdżką.

Zabini zrezygnowany usiadł w fotelu i schował głowę w dłoniach.

– Znienawidzi mnie, jak się dowie.

– Zasłużyła na prawdę.

Albus usiadł koło Nory i złapał ją za rękę. Poczuła przypływ siły. Wyprostowała się. Otarła łzy.

– Nadal tutaj jestem. A teraz mów. Skąd pochodzę? Kim jestem? Kim? – Z jej głosu biło zniecierpliwienie i rozpacz. Za długo czekała z pytaniami.

Blaise westchnął i zaczął mówić.

– Znasz tylko połowę prawdy.

Po wojnie postanowiłem się zmienić. Być dobrym człowiekiem, który postępuje w prawy sposób. Razem ze swoim przyjacielem zapragnęliśmy zwiedzać świat. Byliśmy w wielu miejscach. Widzieliśmy wodospad Niagara, wielkie miasta Stanów Zjednoczonych, Machu Picchu, byliśmy na Madagaskarze, Guanie... Obcowaliśmy z mugolami. To był jeden z najszczęśliwszych okresów w moim życia.

Wróciliśmy do domu jako inni ludzie. Dobrzy ludzie. Pragnęliśmy zmian. Chcieliśmy zbuntować się przeciw naszym rodzinom. Ożenić się z miłości, a nie przymusu.

Wkrótce potem poznaliśmy dwie piękne dziewczyny. Najlepsze przyjaciółki. Jedna była czarodziejką, pochodzącą z czysto-krwistego rodu, a druga zwykłą mugolką, która wiedziała o magii, tylko dzięki swojej kompance. Były niesamowite. Pełne życia, radosne. Kochane. Inteligentne. Dla nas - idealne.

Pokochałem Melody Carter od pierwszego wejrzenia. Miała cudowny uśmiech. Była także śliczna. Brunetka o szmaragdowych oczach... A jaka mądra! Studiowała rozszerzoną matematykę, coś takiego jak nasza numerologia. Chodziliśmy na podwójne randki i poznawaliśmy świat mugoli. Kochaliśmy się ponad życie.

Nasi przyjaciele pobrali się, bez problemu, jakiś czas później. Jego rodzina szybko ją zaakceptowała ze względu na rodowód. Byliśmy świadkami na ich ślubie. Ja i Melody także tego pragnęliśmy. Chcieliśmy założyć rodzinę.

W końcu powiedziałem rodzinie o mojej ukochanej. Rozpętała się wojna. Nie przyjęli tego dobrze. Byli gotowi nas zabić, byleby żadna mugolka nie splamiła wspaniałego rodu Zabinich. Musieliśmy uciekać.

Przez rok ukrywaliśmy się w świecie mugoli. Nasze miejsce pobytu znali tylko nasi przyjaciele. Odwiedzali nas. Pomagali. Wspierali. Dziewczyny zaszły w tym samym czasie w ciążę. Miałem być ojcem. To było wspaniałe uczucie. Spełnienie moich marzeń.

To stało się w październiku. Mel była w ósmym miesiącu ciąży. Leżała na kanapie z książką, a ja grałem jej na fortepianie. Chwilę później rozpętało się piekło...

Do pokoju wpadli zamaskowani mężczyźni wraz z mym ojcem. Wiedziałem, po co przyszli. Zacząłem walczyć. Nie miałem różdżki przy sobie. Nie byliśmy na to gotowi.

Zasłoniłem Melody własnym ciałem. Ale nie dałem rady. Było ich za wielu. Pobili mnie i zmusili, bym patrzył na śmierć mojej ukochanej. Wyrywałem się, błagałem, prosiłem by mnie zabili, nie ją, ale to nic nie dało. Poderżnęli jej gardło i zaczęli wybijać nóż w ciężarny brzuch. U–umarła, zabita w okrutny sposób. A mój ojciec się tylko śmiał. Stał i patrzył mi w oczy, śmiejąc się radośnie. Postanowił mnie oszczędzić, abym pamiętał, co się dzieje ze zdrajcami krwi. Przed wyjściem poinformował mnie, kto nas wydał. Nasi przyjaciele...

Byłem wrakiem człowieka. Nie mogłem stanąć na nogi. Straciłem dwie ukochane osoby. Melody i moją nienarodzoną córeczkę. Postanowiłem się zemścić.

Dowiedziałem się, że mój przyjaciel był szczęśliwy i że jego żona urodziła mu piękną córkę. Miał wszystko to, co mi odebrano. I to z jego winy. Nie mogłem na to patrzeć. Musiałem coś zrobić. Byłem zaślepiony chęcią zemsty. Opracowałem plan.

Pewnej nocy, gdy dziewczynka miała cztery miesiące, włamałem się do ich domu. Byłem zamaskowany; nie mogli poznać mojej tożsamości, choć korciło mnie, by się ujawnić. Aby poczuli, to co ja, gdy mnie zdradzili.

Dziewczynka spała spokojnie w swoim łóżeczku. Była taka mała i śliczna. Od początku wiedziałem, że ją pokocham.

Porwałem ją.

Kiedy już wychodziłem z dzieckiem na rękach, mój były przyjaciel wpadł do pokoju. Rozpoczęliśmy pojedynek, podczas którego mała została ranna. Zwyciężyłem. Wyskoczyłem przez okno, zostawiając go w kałuży krwi i szkła. Miałem to, po co przyszedłem.

Zaszyłem się, po raz kolejny, w mugolskim świecie. Rzuciłem na dziewczynkę różnego rodzaju zaklęcia. Ukryłem ślady po tamtej pamiętnej nocy. Miała siedzieć w domu i o nic nie pytać. Sprawiłem, że znienawidziła przeszłość. Ale ją kochałem, jak własną córkę. Wychowywałem lepiej, niż te arystokratyczne śmieci mogły to zrobić. Dałem jej miłość. Przez wiele lat żałowałem swojego czynu, ale nie mogłem jej zwrócić. Nie mogłem.

Nie nazywasz się Eleonora Zabini.

Nazywasz się Kasjopeja Malfoy. Ukradłem cię Draconowi i Astorii Malfoy. Jesteś od wielu lat zaginiona i poszukiwana.

A ja jestem przestępcą.

Wybacz mi...

Nora nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Siedziała na zwyczajnej, popękanej, niebieskiej kanapie w zwyczajnym, wypełnionym ludźmi pokoju koło jej zwyczajnego przyjaciela i naprzeciwko obcego człowieka.

Nie znała go.

Jej Blaise Zabini był zawsze uśmiechnięty. Jej Blaise Zabini był kochany i opiekuńczy. Jej Blaise Zabini nigdy nie kłamał. Jej Blaise Zabini pocieszał ją i pomagał się ze wszystkim uporać. Jej Blaise Zabini ocierał zawsze jej łzy. Jej Blaise Zabini ją kochał. A ona kochała go.

Mężczyzna, który w tym momencie patrzył na nią z rozpaczą, nie był JEJ Blaise'm Zabinim. Był kłamcą. Był złodziejem. Był potworem. Był zdrajcą.

Ale nadal go kochała...

Nie wiedziała, co myśleć. Miała mętlik w głowie. To nie mogła być prawda. Teraz ktoś powinien wyskoczyć zza kanapy i krzyknąć, że jest w ukrytej kamerze. ,,Hej, dziewczynko! Dałaś się nabrać! To tylko żart!"

Ale to nie był żaden dowcip. Nigdy nie sądziła, że za tajemniczymi bliznami będzie się kryć taki sekret.

Co powinna zrobić? Wrócić do swoich rodziców? Zostać z Blaise'm?

Próbowała go zrozumieć... Wybaczyć mu... Ale nie potrafiła.

Drgnęła, gdy poczuła dłoń na ramieniu. Spojrzała na Albusa.

Chłopak nie wiedział, jak pomóc przyjaciółce. O takich rzeczach nie powinno się dowiadywać z dnia na dzień. W jego zielonych oczach czaił się niepokój i bezradność.

– Nora? – mruknął cicho. – Co robimy?

Siedziała skulona na kanapie, opierając się bokiem o Pottera. Patrzyła na swojego opiekuna.

– Miałeś zamiar mi kiedyś powiedzieć? – zapytała z nienawiścią w głosie. Postawiła na atak. Miała do wyboru to albo rozpacz. Nie mogła teraz się załamać.

Spojrzała mu twardo w oczy.

– Nie. – Blaise spuścił wzrok.

– Jakim cudem nikt się nie zorientował? Jak? Ktoś musiał zauważyć, coś podejrzewać! Musiałeś być głównym podejrzanym! – Nie mogła wytrzymać. Miała tego wszystkiego dość. Ale musiała dowiedzieć się wszystkiego. – Jak mnie ukryłeś?! – Podniosła głos.

– Jest pewne zaklęcie... Klątwa Havlynga. Bardzo stara magia. Używali ją zbiegowie, aby zmylić trop. – Przełknął głośno ślinę. – Wynająłem pewnego czarodzieja, żeby ją rzucił. Nie wiem, na czym konkretnie polegała, ale nas chroniła. Nikt nigdy nawet nie pomyślał, że to ja mogłem popełnić to przestępstwo. Byłem strażnikiem tej tajemnicy. Tylko ja mogłem ją zaradzić. Byliśmy bezpieczni.

Blaise zszedł z kanapy, rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu (wciąż byli ukryci i niewidoczni za wysokimi kwiatami w doniczkach) i uklęknął przed Norą. Ujął ostrożnie jej dłoń.

– Eleonoro... Błagam... Zrozum. Nie myślałem jasno. Popełniłem błąd, ale wychowywałem cię najlepiej, jak potrafiłem. Kocham cię. Nie przekreślaj mnie. – Spojrzał na nią z błaganiem w oczach.

Nora wyrwała się. Ostentacyjnie odwróciła się od niego.

– Idź stąd – mruknęła. Nie mogła znieść jego widoku.

– Promyczku...

– Idź i nie wracaj! – wykrzyknęła głośno. Wstała na równe nogi i odsunęła się od niego.

Blaise westchnął. Wykonał dziewczyny polecenie.

– Przepraszam. – Spojrzał na nią po raz ostatni. Widział ból w srebrnych oczach. – Nie rób nic głupiego, dobrze?

Odszedł.

Nora, jakby tylko na to czekając, osunęła się na podłogę i wybuchła niekontrolowanym szlochem. Poczuła ramiona Albusa, oplatające ją. Wcześniej stał tylko z boku, gdyż nie chciał się wtrącać, ale teraz czuł, że jest potrzeby Norze.

– Zasmarkam ci całą bluzkę... – mruknęła pod nosem, kiedy pierwsza fala płaczu minęła.

– Nic nie szkodzi. I tak jej nie lubiłem. Mama wybierała. To trochę żałosne. Powinienem ją chyba spalić. – Próbował ją rozbawić.

– Ta... Zdecydowanie. – Wywróciła oczami i mocniej się w niego wtuliła. – Co mam teraz zrobić?

Albus westchnął.

– Nie mam pojęcia.

– Myślisz... Może powinnam odnaleźć moją rodzinę. Mój Boże! – Uniosła głowę i zakryła usta dłonią. – Scorpius jest moim bratem! – Gdy ta wiadomość do niej dotarła, wiedziała już, co robić. Nie mogła wparować w ich życie. – Nikt nie może się dowiedzieć.

– Kurcze. A on ciebie nie lubi... – Zobaczył grymas na jej twarzy. Roześmiał się ponuro pod nosem. – Wrócisz do Blaise'a?

– Nie wiem... Nadal go kocham. Jest moim ojcem. Ale... – Pokręciła głową i otarła policzki. – Nie. Nie chcę teraz o tym myśleć. Czy możemy porobić coś normalnego? – Wstała na równe nogi i wyjęła chusteczkę. Wysmarkała nos. – To kolejny raz, gdy przy tobie płaczę, Al. – Pomogła mu wstać. – Chyba zostałeś członkiem mojej nowej rodziny...

– Rodzina! – Albus palnął się w czoło. – Obiecałem się z nimi spotkać! Czy chcesz może... – Spojrzał na nią zmartwiony.

– Chcę zapomnieć o tej rozmowie. Żyć tak, jak wcześniej. Czy możemy udać, że Blaise Zabini w ogóle nie istnieje? Proszę? – zapytała z bólem w głosie.

– Jasne. Będę milczał jak martwy bazyliszek. – Zaczęła już iść, ale złapał dziewczynę za rękę. – Nora... Kiedyś i tak będziesz musiała to wyjaśnić.

– Kiedyś. Nie teraz.

– Dobrze... – Westchnął widząc upór w oczach przyjaciółki. – Jakby co, to o bliznach nic się nie dowiedzieliśmy, ok? – Przytaknęła mu. – Dobrze. Chodź poznać swoją nową rodzinę.

*rozdział poprawiony*


	11. Chapter 11

Spotkanie rodzinne

– Albuś! Moje kochanie! – Nora powstrzymała śmiech na widok Albusa w ramionach matki. Wyściskała i wycałowała go za wszystkie czasy.

– Mamo... nie rób mi siary. – Wyrwał się kobiecie, ale z twarzy nie schodził mu uśmiech. – Gdzie tata?

Znaleźli Ginny Potter w świetlicowej kuchni, gdzie robiła sobie kawę.

Była kobietą pełną wdzięku i klasy. Jej ubranie mówiło: ,,Tak. Jestem Ginny Potter. TA Ginny Potter. I jestem boska". Rude włosy miała spięte w eleganckiego koka, przy którym fryzura Nory wyglądała jak mrowisko. Ubrana była w skromną, ale szykowną, zieloną, wełnianą sukienkę z golfem, a na nogach nosiła czarne pantofle. Zabini mogła tylko pomyśleć, że gdyby posiadała matkę, to chciałaby, że właśnie tak pięknie wyglądała.

Nora musiała doprowadzić swój wygląd do porządku i się trochę uspokoić. Gdy była gotowa, poszli szukać rodziców Ala, którzy zniknęli z kanapy, na której ich ostatnio widzieli.

– Tata zabrał wszystkich na spacer. Ja, Angelina i Hermiona zostałyśmy, żeby sobie pogadać. Właśnie się zastanawiałam, gdzie się podziałeś. – Cała promieniała. Nora miała wrażenie, że jest to typ radosnej, ale silnej matki, która mogła skopać bez problemu kilka tyłków... i która właśnie patrzyła na nią. – Kim jest twoja urocza przyjaciółka? – Zaniepokoił ją tajemniczy uśmiech na twarzy rudowłosej kobiety.

– O. Przepraszam, mamo. To moja przyjaciółka...

– Eleonora – wcięła mu się w zdanie i podała jej dłoń.

– Przyjaciółka Albusa jest także moją przyjaciółką. – Puściła Norze oczko.

– Mamo... – jęknął chłopak. – Wiesz, że to brzmi totalnie żałośnie? Jeszcze pomyśli, że jesteś jakąś psychopatką lub coś... – Zamilkł, rażony śmiercionośną bronią, jaką była ręka rodzicielki.

Nora się tylko niemrawo uśmiechnęła. Poczuła ból. Ona już nigdy nie miała się tak wygłupiać z... Nie. Nie mogła o tym myśleć.

– Al... Ja już chyba pójdę... – Posłała mu przepraszające spojrzenie.

– Ale miałaś poznać moją rodzinę! – Albus się nachmurzył.

Do akcji wkroczyła Ginny.

– Właśnie! Nigdzie nie idziesz, młoda damo. – Złapała ją pod ramię i zaczęła ciągnąć w głąb Wielkiej Świetlicy.

Nora miała złe przeczucia.

– Więc... Chodzisz z Albusem do klasy? – Ginny rozpoczęła przesłuchanie.

– Nie. Jestem od niego o rok starsza. W klasie z Jamesem i Fredem. – Posłała błagalne spojrzenie Alowi, który szedł za nią. ,,Uratuj mnie!"

– Aha. – Pani Potter zmarszczyła czoło. – To może jesteś z nim w jednym domu?

– Także nie. Gryffindor – mruknęła.

– Nie rozumiem... Dlaczego w takim razie umawiasz się z moim synem?

Nora zachłysnęła się powietrzem. Nie przypuszczała, że ktokolwiek mógł w taki sposób pomyśleć o nich.

Razem z Albusem zaczęli się tłumaczyć.

– To nie tak!

– My tylko...

– Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi!

– Nie łączy nas...

– Nic takiego w sensie...

– My ze sobą nie...

– To wcale...

Ginny uniosła dłonie, aby zatrzymać ich wywód.

– Ok! Rozumiem! Tylko przyjaciele. – Ale pod nosem dodała. – Ta… jasne.

Doszli do miejsca, w którym siedziały już dwie kobiety. Ciotki Albusa.

– Kochane, znalazłam naszą zgubę. A także dodatek specjalny. – Wskazała na Norę. – Eleonora TYLKO przyjaciółka Albusa.

Hermiona przywitała się z nią w dość oficjalny sposób, za to Angelina spontanicznie ją wyściskała.

Pierwsza z pań przeraziła Norę. Z jej brązowych oczu biła taka... powaga i mądrość. Wiele musiała w życiu widzieć. Wciąż badała otoczenie, jakby w oczekiwaniu na jakieś zagrożenie. Ubrana była w brązową marynarkę, białą koszulę, zapiętą na ostatni guzik oraz beżową spódnicę. Patrząc na nią, można było powiedzieć tylko: perfekcja. Choć przeczyły temu jej potargane i nieokrzesane włosy. Nora uważała, że one tylko dodawały Hermionie groźnego uroku. Wiedziała jedno - nie chciałaby znaleźć się w ciemnym pomieszczeniu sam na sam z panią Weasley. Można się było domyślić, po kim Rose odziedziczyła inteligencję i pewność siebie. Z taką matką...

Za to Angelina była zupełnym przeciwieństwem Hermiony. Promieniała pozytywną energią. Typ miłej Cioci Dobrej Rady. Uśmiech nie schodził z czarnoskórej twarzy. Włosy miała związane w wygodny warkocz. Ubrana była w dżinsy i przewiewną brzoskwiniową bluzkę. W takim stroju mogłaby wskoczyć na miotłę, wygrać parę męczy, ale także zająć się dziećmi i podać obiad. Przy czym w ogóle by się nie ubrudziła ani nie rozmazała makijażu. Od razu zyskała sympatię Nory.

Kobiety wróciły do pogaduszek, od czasu do czasu pytając o coś ,,młodych".

– Pst... – Dziewczyna nachyliła się do chłopaka i szepnęła mu do ucha. – Musimy siedzieć w tym piekle na ziemi?

– Nie jest tak źle. Poczekaj aż wróci reszta rodziny... – odpowiedział równie cicho. – Tak, mamo! W miarę dobrze radzę sobie w szkole. Oczywiście. Rose jest lepsza, ale... Ok. Poprawię się.

– Ja? Także dobrze się uczę – Nora odpowiedziała na kolejne pytanie.

– Jest mistrzynią transmutacji – wtrącił Albus.

Kobiety skupiły na niej swoją uwagę. Poczuła się jak obiad. ,,Dzięki Potter." – pomyślała – ,,Teraz, te lwice, mnie pożrą. W całości. Bez gryzienia. A Hermiona wygląda jakby miała chrapkę na mój mózg... Brrr..."

– Z transmutacji? Rose jest bardzo dobra z transmutacji. Ale moja córka ogólnie jest ze wszystkiego bardzo dobra. – Pani Weasley posłała jej zimny uśmiech. Rzuciła wyzwanie.

– Wiem. Przyjaźnię się z nią. – Nie czuła się dobrze w tym towarzystwie. Chciała jak najszybszej uciec, zaszyć się w swoim przytulnym dormitorium i mieć nadzieję, że Andy i Amy dadzą jej spokój. Jak na nią - za dużo wrażeń jednego dnia.

– Hm... Nie mówiła mi o tym. – Hermiona powoli mieszała łyżeczką w swojej herbacie. Nora miała wrażenie, że jest poddawana jakiejś próbie. Matka Rose była przerażająco inteligentna. – To ciekawe. A mówiłaś, że jak się nazywasz?

– Właśnie! – Ginny się włączyła. – Kim są twoi rodzice? Może ich znamy.

Nora wymieniła przestraszone spojrzenie z Albusem. Co miała powiedzieć? ,,Mam na nazwisko Zabini, ale właśnie się dowiedziałam, że moje życie było kłamstwem i że tak naprawdę nazywam się Kasjopeja Malfoy. Zostałam uprowadzona, a moi rodzice są uważani za magicznych drani... W ogóle, co to za imię? Paskudne jakieś... Kto normalny nazywa swoją córkę ,,Kasjopeja"? Czy to nie jest jakiś gwiazdozbiór? Chyba tym Malfoy'om odbiło... Ale Draco i Scorpius to też jakieś gwiazdy... Zawsze chciała mieć imię na część kasy fiskalnej. Hura!"

– Eleonora Zabini. – Czy nadal miała prawo do tego nazwiska, czy może to nazwisko nie miało do niej prawa?

– Jesteś krewną Zabinich? – zapytała nieufnie Angelina. W jednej sekundzie wyparowało całe ciepło.

– Nie. – Pokręciła powoli głową. – Zostałam adoptowana przez Blaise'a Zabiniego. – Ledwo to zdanie przeszło przez usta dziewczyny. Brzydziła się tymi kłamstwami. – Czy... możemy już o tym nie mówić? Proszę? To trochę nieprzyjemny temat...

Twarz Ginny złagodniała.

– Oczywiście, skarbie.

– Tu jesteście! – Usłyszeli męski głos. – Wszędzie was szukaliśmy!

Harry Potter zrobił na niej dobre wrażenie. Od razu czuła, że to człowiek, któremu można powierzyć życie. Był w średnim wieku. Miał grzywę czarnych rozczochranych włosów z delikatnym siwym pasmem po boku. Zachowywał się tak, jakby nie chciał zwracać na siebie uwagi, ale jego blizna na czole i tak ją przyciągała.

On, James, Fred, Rose, Hugo i Lily stali uśmiechnięci przy ich kanapach.

– Bill, Percy i George z dziewczynami postanowili jeszcze trochę się przejść. Coś mi się wydaje, że Domie i Molly mają jakiś interes... A Roxie już jutro wyjeżdża... – Pan Potter usiadł obok swojej żony i objął ją ramieniem. – Brygada się wyszalała i teraz jest gotowa na spędzenie czasu z matkami. O. Albus! – Dopiero po chwili dostrzegł swojego syna. – Jesteś! Przyprowadziłeś koleżankę... – Zmierzył ją przenikliwym spojrzeniem swoich zielonych oczu.

– Nora! – wykrzyknął Fred. Usiadł koło dziewczyny i uśmiechnął się do niej radośnie. – Poznałaś naszą rodzinkę? – Szturchnął ją ramieniem. – Są trochę męczący, ale...

– Fred! Zachowuj się – zganiła go matka.

– Proszę się nie martwić. – Nora roześmiała się. Poczuła niewielką ulgę. Miała przyjaciół. Czego chcieć więcej? – Jestem przyzwyczajona.

Starsze pokolenie obserwowało przedziwną, a zupełnie naturalną dla ich dzieci, scenę. Nora siedziała na środku kanapy, obok niej Albus, a z drugiej strony Fred. James podszedł, poczochrał włosy dziewczynie i usiadł na podłodze przy jej nogach. Rose obrzuciła przyjaciółkę trochę zmartwionym spojrzeniem, szepnęła jej coś na ucho, delikatnie uścisnęła i usiadła koło Ala. Hugo i Lily przywitali się z nią radośnie i odeszli, aby móc porozmawiać w swoim towarzystwie.

– Chyba zyskałaś sympatię naszych dzieci... – powiedział zdumiony Harry. – Zazwyczaj trzymają się tylko w swoim gronie...

– Nora to nasz człowiek – powiedział James i szturchnął ją w nogę. Niezbyt jej się to spodobało. Nie wiedziała, co o nim myśleć. Ostatnio słyszała o chłopaku same złe rzeczy... – Będziecie na meczu? Za tydzień rozpoczynają się rozgrywki. Nasza drużyna jest najlepsza! Wiecie, ze mną jako szukającym, z Fredem obrońcą i z Norą pałkarzem... Tak! Nasza mała przyjaciółka gra na tej pozycji... – James rozpoczął swój monolog, gestykulując żywiołowo.

Rodzina była nim oczarowana. Wszyscy słuchali go z wielkim zainteresowaniem. Tylko Nora dostrzegła ból w oczach jego młodszego brata. Teraz wiedziała, co miał na myśli. Rodzina bardziej była dumna z Jamesa, a go miała gdzieś... Może to nie była do końca prawda, bo Nora wiedziała, że bardzo go kochają, ale... to się czuło.

Rose pogrążyła się w cichej rozmowie z matką. Hermiona przy swoich dzieciach nie wyglądała już tak zimno. Przeczesywała palcami włosy córki, słuchając ją z uwagą. Fred opracowywał strategię z matką i ciotką - dwoma byłymi graczami. Reszta zgromadziła się wokół Jamesa.

– Chcesz stąd iść? – zapytała cicho Albusa. Nie mogła znieść widoku przygnębionego przyjaciela.

– Tak... Nie... Nie wiem... – Pokręcił z rezygnacją głową. – Zostańmy.

– No ok...

Nora zamarła. Właśnie koło nich przechodziła pewna para z synem... Bardzo znajoma para, choć widziała ich po raz pierwszy. Wbiła w nich spojrzenie i szukała podobieństw.

Draco Malfoy mógł mieć tyle lat, co Blais. Jego twarz wyraźnie wyróżniała się arystokratycznymi rysami twarzy. To po nim odziedziczyła kolor oczu i włosów, a także bladą karnację. Był wysoki i szczupły. Ubrany w czarodziejskie, wyglądające na drogie, szaty. Włosy miał ulizane. Jego mina świadczyła, że jest ponad wszystkim: tą salą, ludźmi w niej zgromadzonymi... Szedł pod rękę z bardzo piękną kobietą.

Sylwetkę miała za to Astorii. Kobieta była drobna, niewysoka - zapewne jeszcze niższa, ale miała obcasy - oraz bardzo chuda. Nora poczuła, że to niesprawiedliwe, gdyż jej ma... mat... matka miała ponętne kształty, ukryte za zieloną suknią. Za taką kobietą mężczyźni musieli oglądać się na ulicy. Za Norą - nie. Miała taką samą zimną maskę na twarzy, co mąż, ale zdawało się, że błękitne oczy śmieją się radośnie - tak jakby z trudem zachowywała powagę. Jej twarz przypominała serce - to także odziedziczyła w pakiecie z drobnym nosem i kształtnymi ustami. Ciemnoblond włosy ustylizowała w modną fryzurę do ramion.

Była do nich tak podobna, że aż dziwiła się, że nikt tego nie dostrzega. To musiała być ta klątwa...

Przed nimi szedł Scorpius. Obrzucił ich szybkim spojrzeniem, ale udawał, że ich nie zna. Nora nie wiedziała, dlaczego chłopak tak bardzo jej nie lubił. Przecież nic mu nie zrobiła... Będzie musiała rozwiązać tę sprawę...

Albus jęknął z bólu. Nie zauważyła, że ścisnęła go niewiarygodnie mocno za dłoń. Wypuściła ją z cichymi przeprosinami.

Państwo Malfoy sztywno skinęli głowami Potterom&Weasley'om. Draco i Harry nie spuszczali z siebie spojrzeń.

Dziewczyna poczuła zimno na całym ciele. To byli jej rodzice. Ale dziewczyna ich nie znała, a oni nie znali jej... ,,I nigdy nie poznają" – postanowiła w duchu. Nie pasowała do nich. Nie potrafiłaby wejść po szesnastu latach w ich życie z butami. Nie mogła tego zrobić Scorpiuowi. Zostanie sama. Tak będzie dla wszystkich najlepiej. Nikogo nie zrani.

– Nora...? W porządku? – zapytał Al. Poczuła palące spojrzenia na sobie.

– Co? – Zbudziła się. – Tak! Jasne. Zamyśliłam się. Przepraszam. – Posłała im w miarę szczery uśmiech. Zwróciła się do Pottera Seniora. – O co chodziło z tymi pozdrowieniami? Nie wyglądacie na znajomych... Znaczy, jeśli mogę wiedzieć. Nie chcę być wścibska. – Przeklęła swój niewyparzony język. To nie był przecież jej interes.

Harry wymienił spojrzenie z Hermioną.

– Z Draconem łączy nas wspólna przeszłość... Dwukrotnie uratowałem mu życie. Do dzisiaj nie może się z tym pogodzić. – Spostrzegł oszołomione spojrzenia dzieciaków. – Był moim szkolnym wrogiem, a ja mu pomogłem. Gdyby rolę się odwróciły, nie wiem, czy postąpiłby tak samo... No cóż. Nie mówmy już o tym! – Wstał na równe nogi. – Albus, idziesz pogadać? Możesz zabrać ze sobą koleżankę.

W chłopaka wróciła cała energia. Widać było, że uwielbia swojego ojca. Można by pomyśleć, że czekał na tę chwilę przez cały dzień.

Nora nie chciała przeszkadzać w ,,męskiej rozmowie", ale po uśmiechu Ala poznała, że cieszy się także z dziewczyny obecności.

W trójkę wyszli z zamku.

Albus był szczęśliwy jak nigdy. W końcu mógł uwolnić się od rodziny i pobyć trochę z ojcem. Poprzez listy nie mógł mu wszystkiego przekazać. Był raczej małomównym typem, który wolał słuchać niż się zwierzać. Przy tacie jednak to się zmieniało. Mógł gadać godzinami, przy czym czując, że go nie nudzi. Tym razem też tak było.

Podobno przypominał swojego ojca. Nie tylko z wyglądu, ale także z charakteru. Wydawać by się mogło, że to on, a nie James, będzie bardziej popularny i lubiany. Ale tak się nie stało. Nie lubił sławy ani bycia w centrum zainteresowania. Chciał, żeby ludzie cenili go, za to kim jest, a nie ze względu na jego rodziców. I właśnie o to chodziło. On był jak tata, a James i Lily bardziej jak Weasley'owie - otwarci, waleczni, sympatyczni. Mimo że bardzo ich kochał, to czasami potrzebował tylko Harry'ego Tatę Pottera.

Szli teraz w trójkę przy skraju Zakazanego Lasu.

Albus martwił się o Norę. Wiedział, że była bardziej zraniona niż to okazywała. Dzisiejszy dzień dał jej w kość. Zszokowało go prawdziwe oblicze Blaise'a. Przyjaciółka zawsze mówiła o nim z wielką miłością, sympatią i przywiązaniem. Wyobrażał go sobie zupełnie inaczej. Bał się, że teraz Eleonora wejdzie w fazę zaprzeczenia - będzie udawać, że nic się nie stało. Ale stało i to wiele! Miliony możliwości się przed nią otworzyły! Miała rodzinę! Mogła do niej wrócić. Chyba jako jedyny z całej swojej familii, choć odrobinę lubił Malfoy'ów. Z opowieści Scorpiusa wiedział, że Astoria i Draco to nawet spoko ludzie. Z dziwnymi przestarzałymi zasadami, ale dla swojej rodziny wspaniali. Mogli się wydawać zimni, i takich udawali, lecz wiedział, że przyjęliby Norę z otwartymi ramionami. Martwiła go też ta klątwa... Blaise wspomniał, że nie wie, jak dokładnie działa... Albus miał złe przeczucia. Takie niebezpieczne zaklęcia trzeba dobrze poznać i zrozumieć, a dopiero później rzucać.

Spojrzał na ojca, który właśnie opowiadał o ostatniej akcji.

– ... wtedy wskoczyłem mu na plecy i przywaliłem deską w głowę! – Zaśmiał się razem z Norą. – Odebrałem mu swoją i jego różdżkę, a później dałem znać chłopakom, że droga wolna! W pięć minut było po kłopocie.

– Niesamowite, panie Potter. – Nora uśmiechnęła się szczerze, a z Albusa uleciało napięcie. Chyba było z nią lepiej. – Musi mieć pan ciekawe życie. Praca aurora to nie przelewki.

– Dokładnie. – Harry przeczesał dłonią włosy. – Chyba nie potrafiłbym żyć w inny sposób. Lubię ciągłe wyzwania, życie w niebezpieczeństwie... Co jest, Al? Nad czym się tak zastanawiasz? – zapytał zaciekawiony. Potrafił czytać z syna jak z otwartej księgi. A teraz widział, że miał jakieś zmartwienie.

Albus wpadł na pewien pomysł. Musiał tylko ubrać myśl w odpowiednie słowa. Nie mógł za wiele zdradzić.

– Hm... To nic takiego. Zastanawiam się tylko, czy może w pracy masz styczność z urokami? Ostatnio po głowie chodzi mi pewne zaklęcie, ale do końca nie wiem, na czym ono polega... Może powinienem zwrócić się z tym do cioci Hermiony, ale... – Wzruszył ramionami. – Nie jest to aż tak ważne.

Nora zrobiła wielkie oczy. Domyśliła się, o co chodzi. Miała obawy, ale postanowiła mu zaufać.

– Właśnie! – powiedziała z entuzjazmem. – Chyba jakiś nauczyciel o nim wspomniał. Jak to szło... – Spojrzała na Albusa, udając, że nie może sobie przypomnieć. – Klątwa Hav... Harleya? Czy jakoś tak...

– Klątwa Havlynga? Omawialiśmy ją na drugim roku studiów. – Harry zmarszczył czoło, jakby usilnie próbując wygrzebać zakopane wspomnienie. – Dziwne, że was zainteresowała. To bardzo zaawansowana magia. Niewiele osób potrafi ją rzucić. Ja znam tylko teorię... – Zmierzył ich spojrzeniem. – Naprawdę chcecie o tym słuchać? – Pokiwali gorliwie głowami. – Żył kiedyś pewien mężczyzna. Nazywał się Henry Havlyng. Jak możecie się domyślić - był czarodziejem. Potężnym czarodziejem. Nie był złym człowiekiem, ale został okrutnie potraktowany przez los. Wrobiono go w przestępstwo. Zamordowano jego całą rodzinę, a winą obarczono właśnie Havlynga. Trafił do mugolskiego więzienia, ale nigdy nie pogodził się z tą niesprawiedliwością. Udało mu się z niego uciec. Mugole, po pewnym czasie, pogodzili się z tym, ale jeden człowiek nie odpuścił. Jego największy wróg, także czarodziej. Ścigał Havlynga przez dziesięć lat. Chodziło o jakiś konflikt rodzinny, ale już nie pamiętam, o co dokładnie... Zbieg marzył o normalnym życiu, więc stworzył tę klątwę – zamilkł, próbując przypomnieć sobie resztę historii. – Hm... Nie wiem, co się z nim w końcu stało...

– Ale jak działa ta klątwa? – zapytał pośpiesznie Albus.

– To zależy, czy rzuca się ją na siebie czy na kogoś innego. Dlatego jest taka niebezpieczna. – Harry zatrzymał się na skraju lasu i wpatrzył w ciemną otchłań. – Jeśli winna osoba pragnie zmylić kogoś i sprawić, że wszystkie podejrzenia zniknął z jej osoby, rzuca klątwę i jest bezpieczna. Staje się Strażnikiem Winy - tylko on może zdradzić, co uczynił. To zaklęcie działa trochę jak bańka. Otacza cię i chroni za wszelką cenę. Nawet jak uciekłeś z więzienia i strażnicy znają twoją twarz, to nie będą ciebie pamiętali. Mogą ciebie zobaczyć, a przez myśl im nie przejdzie, że to ty, przestępca. Kiedyś miałem do czynienia z tym zaklęciem... Na jednej z akcji... Dopiero po kilku latach odkryłem, że działa na tę sprawę klątwa. Nadal nie potrafię przypomnieć sobie imienia tego człowieka... A im bardziej się staram, tym więcej wypadków mi się zdarzło... Drobnych, ale nieprzyjemnych. – Potrząsnął głową i skierował się w kierunku jeziora. Nora i Albus podreptali za nim.

– Te wypadki... Dlatego to zaklęcie jest klątwą? – zapytała dziewczyna.

– Właśnie! I co się dzieje, gdy rzuca się ją na dwie osoby? – dorzucił Al. Ta druga sytuacja bardziej ich interesowała.

– Ale was to zaciekawiło! – Zaśmiał się pod nosem. – No dobrze. Odpowiadając na wasze pytania... Można też tego zaklęcia użyć w inny sposób. Do porwań... – Al i Nora wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Potter Senior je zauważył, ale postanowił się nie wtrącać. – Jest nazywana klątwą, gdyż można manipulować drugą osobą. Uspokajać ją, mieszać w myślach, w charakterze... Porywacz jest Strażnikiem Winy, a osoba porwana Ofiarą. W tym przypadku wchodzimy już w czarną magię, a wraz z nią pojawiają się problemy... Pewnego rodzaju skutki uboczne, ale dokładnie nikt nie wie jakie. Jedynym ratunkiem dla Ofiary jest ucieczka. Pod wpływem odległości jego myśli się trochę rozjaśniają. Ale niewiele osób o tym wie. To tylko taka ciekawostka. – Podrapał się po głowie i spoważniał. – Dzieciaki, czy jest jakiś powód, dla którego się tym tak bardzo interesujecie? Jeżeli znacie osobę, na którą została rzucona ta klątwa, to możecie mi powiedzieć. Mogę pomóc.

Nora zaśmiała się w dość szczery sposób i zbyła Harry'ego. Albusa trochę korciło, by opowiedzieć o wszystkim ojcu, ale nie mógł tego zrobić przyjaciółce. To była jej decyzja.

– Albus? – Zazwyczaj ulegał ojcu, ale nie tym razem.

– Nic się nie dzieje, tato. Zwykła ciekawość. – Wzruszył ramionami.

– No dobrze... – Na twarzy Pottera nadal gościła podejrzliwość, ale nie naciskał. – Ale pamiętajcie, że możecie się do mnie zwrócić ze wszystkim, okej?

– Okej – powiedzieli równocześnie.

Przez kilka minut panowała cisza. Szli w spokoju, każdy zatopiony we własnych myślach. Albus chciał się więcej dowiedzieć, ale stwierdził, że to zbyt niebezpieczne. Jego ojciec nie mógł się dowiedzieć, a już za bardzo zaryzykowali, wypytując się. Musieli razem to rozpracować...

Spojrzał na Norę. Miała nieprzytomny wzrok i zmartwioną minę. Niepokojące były te informacje. Skutki uboczne... Tylko jakie?

Kilka rzeczy się wyjaśniło. Możliwe, że cała osobowość Nory była kłamstwem. Nie wiadomo, jak bardzo Blaise namieszał jej w głowie. Wmawiał dziewczynie, że nie jest normalna, że ma problemy z psychiką, że jest aspołeczna, że nie obchodzi ją przeszłość... Ale czy naprawdę ją kochał? Wychowywał ją, dbał, opiekował się... Czy to też było oszustwem? Ale dlaczego pozwolił Norze iść do Hogwartu? Musiał zdawać sobie sprawę, że klątwa może osłabnąć... Dlaczego tak bardzo zaryzykował? Dnia dzisiejszego Blaise był zdesperowany. Biło od niego jakieś szaleństwo. Dziwne... Może się czegoś bał?

Albus musiał koniecznie z nią o tym porozmawiać...

Tak bardzo pogrążył się w rozmyślaniach, że nie zauważył, iż się zatrzymali. Wpadł na Norę, która go delikatnie przytrzymała.

– Co się sta...? – Zamarł. Już wiedział. Przed nimi stała jego największa życiowa zmora... Osoba, którą kiedyś podziwiał i którą bardzo kochał, ale która najbardziej się od niego odwróciła...

George Weasley. Zwany także: Gościem, Który Nienawidzi Slytherinu, Więc Także Swojego Siostrzeńca.

Spotkali resztę rodzinki nad Wielkim Jeziorem. Albus przeklął w duchu, że wcześniej ich nie zauważył. Zawsze starał się unikać swojego wujostwa. Może nie jest jeszcze za późno, aby uciec...

– Albus! Mój wężowy kumplu! Co słychać? – Za późno. Został porwany w ramiona wujka.

Bill i Percy kłócili się niedaleko ze swoimi córkami. Dziewczyny miały zwariowane plany na przerwę świąteczną i potrzebowały do tego zgody ojców.

Roxie stała przy boku Georga i patrzyła z rozbawieniem na Ala.

– Cześć, wujku. Raczej w porządku – mruknął cicho i wyswobodził się z objęć rudzielca. Spojrzał na ojca. ,,Pomóż mi!"

Harry tylko się uśmiechnął i rozpoczął luźną rozmowę.

Nora trzymała się cicho z boku. Musiała wiele rzeczy przemyśleć, o czym świadczyła jej ponura mina.

George chciał już coś powiedzieć, ale Zabini mu przeszkodziła. Podeszła do Albusa i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.

– Al, ja naprawdę muszę już iść... Mam jeszcze esej z eliksirów do napisania. Zobaczymy się za dwie godziny na kolacji, okej? – ,,Wtedy pogadamy." – nie dodała tego, ale przekaz był jasny.

Przegapili obiad. Dzień chylił się już ku końcowi. Wizyty miały się za godzinę skończyć.

Nora zwróciła się do jego rodziny.

– Miło było mi was poznać. – Posłała im delikatny uśmiech. – To do zobaczenia, Al. – Wspięła się na palce i pocałowała go w policzek. – Dzięki... za wszystko. – Szepnęła mu na ucho i pobiegła w kierunku zamku.

Albus poczuł, że się zarumienił. Wujek George i tata patrzyli na niego spod uniesionych brwi.

– Buzi, buzi dla zielonego kolegi? – Zakpił Weasley. – Czyżby nasz mały Albuś znalazł sobie dziewczynę?

– Weź przestań, wujku. – Przeklęta twarz jeszcze mocniej się zaczerwieniła. Musiał teraz wyglądać jak burak. – Nora jest tylko moją przyjaciółką.

– Miła dziewczyna – powiedział Harry i objął syna ramieniem. – Możesz ją kiedyś do nas zaprosić. Muszę się jej dobrze przypatrzyć, jeśli ma się wżenić w naszą rodzinę...

Albus wyrwał się mu.

– I ty Brutusie przeciwko mnie? – Wskazał oskarżycielsko palcem na swojego ojca, który śmiał się w najlepsze z Georgem. Spojrzał na Roxie. – Ty też masz zamiar się śmiać? – burknął pod nosem.

– Ja? Nie... – Nie podobał mu się jej uśmiech a'la Kochana Kuzynka. – Współczuję dziewczynie...

– Co? Dlaczego? – zapytał podejrzliwie. Wyczuwał podstęp.

– Jestem pewna, że jak znajdzie sobie chłopaka, to zieleniejesz z zazdrości! – Miał dość żartów na temat przynależności do swojego domu.

Odwrócił się na pięcie, ignorując głupawkę, która opanowała jego rodzinkę i skierował się w kierunku zamku.

Oczywiście ONI musieli pójść za nim

– Al! Nie bądź taki... – Goerge krztusił się każdym słowem. – Jeszcze się w język ugryziesz i co my wtedy zrobimy? Przecież... Hahaha... Możesz... Hahaha... Być... Jadowity!

Tego było już za wiele. Odwrócił się wściekły do wuja.

– Ty! – Do oczu napłynęły mu łzy gniewu. – Uwielbiałem cię kiedyś, a ty... Ty! Okazałeś się zwykłym dupkiem. Jestem Ślizgonem i jestem więcej wart niż jakikolwiek inny Gryfon. Szkoda, że moja własna rodzina tego nie widzi.

Odbiegł od nich i poczuł niewielką satysfakcję. Warto było zobaczyć oszołomioną minę Georga, zmartwioną, ale także zdumioną taty i zakłopotaną Roxie. Czasami nienawidził swojej rodziny. Wiedział, że oberwie mu się za te ostre słowa, ale nie przejmował się tym. Zawsze znosił zaczepki wuja z kamienną twarzą, ale koniec z tym. Był dumny z tego w jakim jest domu.

Postanowił czas do kolacji spędzić w swoim dormitorium, gdzie jego krewni nie mieli wstępu.

Rzuciła książki na blat. Nie kłamała, mówiąc, że ma jeszcze zadanie do skończenia. Coraz bardziej brzydły jej eliksiry. Lubiła ten przedmiot, ale profesor Masterss doprowadzał ją do szału. Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu, uwziął się na niej i strasznie męczył na każdej lekcji. Próbował już na starcie podciąć Norze skrzydła, ale ona mu się tak łatwo nie dawała. Niechęć nauczyciela działała na nią motywująco, dlatego teraz robiła wszystko, każdy eliksir, zadanie, z największą perfekcją. Tak, żeby nie mógł się do niczego przyczepić. Niezły ubaw miała razem z Nottem, kiedy Masterss sprawdzał ich mikstury. Skrzywiona wściekła mina i odchodzenie bez słowa.

Mogła sobie odpuścić ten esej, gdyż był na za tydzień, ale musiała się czymś zająć. Bała się swoich myśli... Wciąż nie mogła się pogodzić ze zdradą Blaise'a. Zaczęła ją także martwić sprawa tej klątwy. Czuła się... brudna. Skalana czarną magią. Za wszelką cenę musiała znaleźć sposób na usunięcie zaklęcia. Szukała jakichś informacji na ten temat i nawet zapytała się pani Prince, co groziło utratą głowy lub innej niezbędnej do życia kończyny, ale to nic nie dało. Nigdzie nie było nawet wzmianki o klątwie Havlynga.

Miała też inny problem na głowie. Od kłótni z Zabinim jej blizny stały się widoczne. Tak jakby nagle pojawiły się z pod grubej warstwy makijażu. Były paskudne. Nora czuła wstyd na myśl, że James je widział. Wcześniej się nimi ciekawiła. Myślała: ,,O! Zagadka do rozwiązania.". Ale teraz nie była do tego tak pozytywnie nastawiona. Jak ona pójdzie na basen!? Albo jak pokaże się jakiemuś chłopakowi...? Oczywiście, nie teraz, ale na pewno kiedyś... w dalekiej lub niedalekiej przyszłości... rozbierze się przed jakimś chłopakiem, a wtedy... Musi znaleźć jakieś maskujące zaklęcie!

Kolejna sprawa: Nora nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć przyjaciołom... Mogła skłamać, ale pewnie i tak kiedyś się dowiedzą. Może dziewczynie pomogą w poszukiwaniach, ale... miała pewne opory z tym związane. Nie wiedziała już, komu może zaufać. Na razie postanowiła wtajemniczyć tylko Rose - była bystra, pewne na coś wpadnie. Nie chciała mówić Fredowi i Jamesowi - za bardzo by się o nią martwili. Chciała, żeby nadal normalnie ją traktowali.

Położyła głowę na książce i westchnęła ze zmęczeniem.

,,Dlaczego to się tak pokomplikowało? Mogłam nie iść do tego przeklętego Hogwartu... Chociaż... NIE! Dobrze, że się dowiedziałam. Dość kłamstw w moim życiu. Mam przyjaciół i ich będę się trzymać." – myślała.

Zabrała się za lekcje, a później poszła na kolację.

– Ło kur... Kurka smocza! – Taka była reakcja Rose na relację z całego dnia Nory. – Nie martw się. Coś wymyślimy. Choć niezły z tego trolli bigos... – Uśmiechnęła się dzielnie do dziewczyny.

– Prawda? – mruknął Albus znad swojej kanapki. – Może to nie jest dobry moment, żebym wspomniał o mojej potyczce z wujkiem Georgem...

– Znowu ci dokuczał? – Rose znała kuzyna na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że bardzo ranią go te zaczepki. Resztę rodziny to bawiło, ale nikt nie chciałby się zamienić miejscami z Alem.

– Ta... Ale tym razem odpyskowałem mu... – Skrzywił się na twarzy. – Po tym, jak sobie poszłaś, Nora, zaczęli mi dokuczać z twojego powodu. Nawet tata się przyłączył. Później, jak zwykle, posypały się wężowo-zielone żarty i ja... użyłem kilku nieprzyjemnych słów... – Zaczął merdać obrus w rękach. Widoczna oznaka zdenerwowania. – Nazwałem go dupkiem, przez co teraz mam okropne wyrzuty sumienia, i powiedziałem, że jestem dumny z przynależności do Slytherinu i odbiegłem! – W końcu wybuchł. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach. – Jestem złym, okropnym, wrednym Ślizgonem, który siedzi przy stole Gryffindora, co jeszcze bardziej świadczy o mojej beznadziejności... – powiedział głosem stłumionym przez palce.

Nora i Rose wymieniły spojrzenia. Nie mogły się powstrzymać i wybuchły śmiechem.

– Albus! Czasem trzeba się postawić! – Zabini poklepała go po głowie. – Może następnym razem pomyślą, zanim zaczną ciebie obrażać.

– Znając wujka Georga, to już o tym zapomniał – dodała Rose. – Twoi rodzice żałowali, że się z nimi nie pożegnałeś. To ich raczej będziesz musiał przeprosić. Wymyśliłam ci wymówkę, ale chyba się nie gniewali. Kazali was ucałować. Nie martw się już, Al. Dobrze zrobiłeś.

– Tak myślicie? – Uniósł głowę i popatrzył na nie z wdzięcznością.

– Jasne! – wykrzyknęła Nora.

Wrócili do jedzenia, dyskutując o klątwie Havlynga. Nora się trochę uspokoiła. W końcu miała cel. Musiała uporać się ze swoją przeszłością, dopiero potem będzie mogła pójść dalej. Miała już pewność, że Rose i Albus jej pomogą.

Powstało zamieszanie na sali. Drzwi otworzyły się z trzaskiem, wpuszczając do środka zimne powietrze. Na progu stała, ukryta pod ciemnymi szatami, postać, która przyprawiała o dreszcze.

Norze przeszło przez myśl, że to chyba nie koniec ich zmartwień. Miała wrażenie, że oto patrzy na kolejny kłopot...


	12. Rozdział 12

**Lubię odpowiadać na komentarze, więc tak sobie postanowiłam, że na początku rozdziałów będę to robiła :)**

 **Rozdziały wstawiam, kiedy mam czas. Są już od dawna napisane (od roku dokładnie XD, a nowe wciąż powstają), dlatego dodaję je dość często. A gdy dojdziemy do takiego stanu, jaki mam na blogu, wtedy będą pojawiały się tak jakoś raz na miesiąc. Ale wtedy wam to napiszę :)**

 **FrejaAleeera1 : ****Też nosiłam mundurek i muszę przyznać, że trochę za nim tęsknię. Ale o wiele bardziej lubię ubrać się do szkoły tak, jak mi się to podoba, niż paradować w tych samych ubraniach co reszta ;) Dawno pisałam te rozdziały, więc jakieś byki mogą się zjawić. Dzięki. Nie posiadam i nie będę posiadała bety. Wolę sama pracować i poprawiać moje błędy. Mogę się chociaż wciąż uczyć :3 Albus faktycznie jest podobny do Harry'ego. Chociaż on nie pakuje się tak często w kłopoty XD Tajemnica urodzenia Nory już się wyjaśniła, więc... ale to nie koniec niespodzianek! Scorpius to dzielny chłopak. Nie da sobie przeszkodzić w dążeniu do miłości. Miłość do niebieskich słodyczy? To wszystko wina Percy'iego Jacksona! Go wiń! :D Te ,,problemu społeczne" także mają swoje wytłumaczenie. A z każdym rozdziałem Nora coraz bardziej się otwiera :) Dzięki za komentarz!**

 **Aidi : Także tego nie wiem. Chyba jednak o kolor skóry Nory... Postanowiłam w to nie wnikać. Typowe hejty po prostu omijam ;) Zgadzam się w 100%. Blaise... to trochę kłopotliwa postać. Cieszę się, że udało mi się ciebie zaskoczyć, kochana! :D Wkrótce się to okaże. Bardzo dziękuję :***

* * *

Smocze kłopoty

 _Piątek_

Jane Cast uważała się za komplementarną osobę. Była w pełni oddana swojej pracy. Kochała to, co robi. Zawsze marzyła o nauczaniu. Dlaczego mugoloznastwo? Nie pochodziła z mugolskiej rodziny, więc może dlatego tak to ją fascynowało. Dla magicznych dzieciaków, które w większości nie miały z mugolami styczności, ich sposób życia wydawał się dziwaczny. Dla małej Jane - oznaczał trudną dziedzinę nauki, którą musiała opanować do perfekcji.

Jej życie nie było łatwe. Straciła rodziców w dość młodym wieku. Znaleźli się o nieodpowiednim czasie w nieodpowiednim miejscu... Wychowaniem Jane zajęli się dziadkowie - za co była im bardzo wdzięczna. Ceniła rodzinę. To dzięki swojej ciotce dostała pracę w Hogwarcie. Profesor McGonagall, jak zwracała się do niej nawet jej własna siostrzenica, odchodząc, zdecydowała, że to Jane zostanie nową dyrektorką. Nikt inny zresztą nie chciał tej pozycji... Chociaż z nauczycielem eliksirów, Masterssem, nigdy nie wiadomo... Wszyscy nauczyciele, którym McGonagall ufała albo umarli, albo odeszli na zasłużoną emeryturę. Wybrała swoją siostrzenicę nie ze względu na pokrewieństwo, ale na poukładanie i przywódcze zdolności. A ona doskonale sobie radziła...

Do dzisiaj.

Spojrzała ponownie na osobę, stojącą przed nią.

– Jak to _zaginął_? – warknęła.

– No... – Neville przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Denerwował się pod czujnym wzrokiem dyrektorki. – Zostawił wiadomość, że odchodzi i wyparował.

– Skąd pewność, że to on ją napisał? Skontaktowałeś się z aurorami? Nie mógł nas opuścić! – Nie mógł _jej_ opuścić... Marzyła, by to był tylko zły sen. Nie chciała mierzyć się z tym problemem.

– Wysłałem już sowę do Harry'ego... – Longbottom chrząknął. – Znaczy do pana Pottera. Przeprowadzą poszukiwania. A wiadomość zostanie zbadana. Chyba nic więcej na razie nie możemy zrobić...

– Możemy. – Jane wzięła się w garść. Osobiste uczucia nie powinny w tym momencie przeszkadzać kobiecie. – Musimy znaleźć nowego nauczyciela.

 _Poniedziałek_

– Fred! Połamiesz mi żebra! – zaśmiała się Roxanne.

W końcu nadszedł dzień wyjazdu. Miała, na te kilka miesięcy, przenieść się w zupełnie inny, nowy i niesamowity świat. Nie mogła się doczekać.

Stała teraz, o tej nienormalnie wczesnej porze, na dziedzińcu przed Hogwartem. Słońce nieśmiało wychylało się zza murów zamków, rażąc w oczy pomarańczową łuną. Panował nieprzyjemny chłód, który powoli rozwiewał się wraz ze wschodem słońca.

Wzdrygnęła się z zimna, chowając zmarznięte dłonie w kieszenie kurtki.

Nadszedł czas na pożegnania. Była miło zdziwiona, że tak wiele osób się zjawiło. Ona nie wstałaby dla nikogo o szóstej rano. Bez szans! Ale dobrze, że jej bliscy należeli do grona nienormalnych ludzi, gotowych to dla niej zrobić. Żałowała tylko, że rodzice nie mogli z nią teraz być. Musiała zadowolić się wspomnieniem wczorajszego dnia i ich gorących uścisków.

Fred i Angela byli w najgorszym stanie. Brat wciąż ją przytulał i zapewniał, że będzie codziennie pisał, a przyjaciółka Roxie wciąż płakała.

Oprócz tych dwóch oszołomów przyszli przyjaciele z Ravenclawu. Alex, Daniel, Grace i Monica - jej stali kompani. Dalej... Rodzina. Wszystkie kuzynki wraz z kuzynami. Choć Lucy się nie pofatygowała... Czasami przyjemnie było mieć liczną familię. Pojawił się nawet Albus z Norą i Scorpiusem.

Podeszła do tej ostatniej grupki. Miała wielkie wyrzuty sumienia. Nie powinna gnębić kuzyna poprzedniego dnia.

– Al, przepraszam. – Zrobiła skruszoną minę. Chciała powiedzieć więcej, lecz nigdy nie była za dobra w okazywaniu uczuć. To, że go przepraszała, stanowiło już dla niej wielkie wyzwanie.

Albus uśmiechnął się w swój typowy wyrozumiały sposób i delikatnie ją przytulił. Zamknęła oczy, opierając policzek o jego kościstą pierś i obejmując go mocniej ramionami. Czasami zazdrościła reszcie rodziny wysokiego wzrostu, ale nie w takich momentach. Czuła się bezpieczna i kochana. Al od zawsze był dla wszystkich ostoją spokoju. Tylko on mógł tak łatwo zrozumieć i wybaczyć.

Wypuściła go z ramion. Nie potrzebowali słów. Wiedzieli, że między nimi wszystko już w porządku.

Kątem oka dostrzegła Norę, która patrzyła na nich z rozczuleniem. ,,O, nie. Nie mogę zniszczyć swojej reputacji!" – pomyślała i przywaliła Albusowi w ramię.

– Au! – burknął chłopak, rozmasowując obolałe miejsce. – Za co to?

– Tak tylko dla przypomnienia, że nadal mogę skopać ci tyłek i jestem twardą sztuką. – Wyszczerzyła się do niego i zwróciła do Zabini.

Nie były ze sobą blisko. Roxanne nie znała dziewczyny za dobrze, ale czuła, że Nora ma w sobie to _coś_. _Coś_ co sprawiało, że ludzie się do niej przywiązywali. Ceniła ją za to, ale zdaniem Roxie ich relacje były zbyt świeże, by mówić o przyjaźni. Nowi znajomi musieli przejść długi okres próbny, zanim ich zaakceptowała. Mile ją zaskoczyła, także przychodząc tego dnia.

Skinęła dziewczynie krótko głową i wskazała na Albusa.

– Opiekuj się nim, słoneczko. – Zrobiła groźną minę. – I resztą mojej zwariowanej rodziny. Chyba jesteś jedyną osobą, której się słuchają.

– Nie byłabym tego taka pewna, chmurko. – To był ostatnio zwyczaj dziewczyn. Nazywały się pieszczotliwymi zdrobnieniami zaczerpniętymi ze świata przyrody. – Ale zobaczę, co da się zrobić. – Uśmiechnęła się po raz kolejny i pociągnęła za ramię Albusa, który zaczął już oponować, że nie potrzebuje opieki.

Została sama ze Scorpiusem, który unikał dziewczyny wzroku. Reszta ich grupy, jak to zwykle bywa przy pożegnaniach, zajęła się sobą - rozmawiali, śmiali się, wygłupiali.

Spojrzała na Malfoy'a. Kiedyś nie przepadali za sobą, ale wydarzenia z zeszłego roku ich do siebie zbliżyły. Przy innych nadal udawali niechęć, ale zawarli pewnego rodzaju przymierze.

Chłopak wpatrywał się teraz rozbitym wzrokiem w jedną z jej kuzynek...

– Nie zepsuj tego z Rose – powiedziała ostrym tonem. – Musisz z nią po prostu porozmawiać.

Była jedyną osobą, która wiedziała o ich związku i ostatniej kłótni.

– Unika mnie. – Tylko gorzki ton chłopaka wskazywał na przygnębienie. Jego twarz była jak marmurowa maska. – Ale spróbuję. – Uśmiechnął się do niej w krzywy sposób. – Raczej nie mogę cię teraz uścisnąć?

– Jeżeli chcesz stracić rękę, to możesz. Śmiało.

Scorpius roześmiał się lekko.

– Uważaj na siebie, Wojowniczko. Nie szalej z tymi smokami. I nie złam za wiele serc...

Razem zaczęli iść w kierunku reszty, która już zaczęła na nich patrzeć w podejrzliwy sposób.

– Znasz mnie. Niczego nie mogę niczego obiecać.

Wsiadając do lśniącego, złotego, metalowego smoka, którego przysłała po nią rumuńska szkoła, Roxie pomyślała, że to ostatnia szansa by spojrzeć na ludzi, których kochała. Nie wiedzieć czemu czuła się, jakby miała ich więcej nie zobaczyć. Od razu zbeształa się za takie myśli. Ale ich widok sprawił jej zarazem przyjemność, lecz także ból.

Fred obejmował ramieniem Angelę, która dalej szlochała (Roxie miała wrażenie, że było to już trochę wymuszone, ale ramiona jej bliźniaka stanowiły raczej dostatecznym powodem, by dalej płakać). James, jak to on, flirtował z Grace i Monicą. Hugo dawał jakiś wykład Danielowi i Alexowi, a Lily zabawiała resztę ich kuzynek, opowiadając żarty. Rose, Nora, Albus i Scorpius stali z dala od reszty uśmiechnięci i machali, choć dało się wyczuć napięcie między dwójką z nich...

Profesor Longbottom, który miał towarzyszyć Roxie w podróży, a później upewnić się, że niczego jej nie brakuje w nowej szkole i wrócić do Hogwartu, zwrócił się do niej:

– Jesteś gotowa?

Ostatni raz spojrzała na bliskich. ,,No to lecimy z tym koksem!" – pomyślała.

– Jak najbardziej! – wykrzyknęła i wbiegała na pokład smoka.

– Dobra, ludziska – powiedziała Nora, odgryzając kawałek grzanki, którą posmarowała grubą warstwą dżemu truskawkowego. Wierzchem dłoni otarła okruszki z brody i kontynuowała. – Kim jest ta kobieta? Ta która wczoraj wparowała do sali? W sumie. Było to wejście godne smoka. – Wskazał na stół nauczycieli.

Po pożegnaniu Roxanne udali się na śniadanie. Krukoni usiedli przy swoim stole, ale udało im się namówić Scorpiusa i Ala, żeby dołączyli do Gryfonów. Właśnie odleciały sowy, pozostawiając po sobie paczkę dla Albusa i kilka listów dla reszty.

– Jakiego smoka? Nie wiem, ale jest dość przerażająca. – Fred teatralnie się wzdrygnął. – Gdybym był mugolem, to właśnie tak bym sobie wyobrażał wiedźmę. Niska, zgarbiona i pomarszczona. Dodajesz do tego obrazu jeszcze potargane białe włosy, stare szaty, długą laskę i BACH! - wiedźma wypisz zaczaruj!

– Bez przesady! – wykrzyknęła Lily, wymachując swoją łyżką od płatek. Nora sprawnie uchyliła się przed mlecznym pociskiem. – Nie ma brodawek! Widzisz? Co to za straszna wiedźma bez brodawek? I niby czego ma nas uczyć? Mamy już wszystkich nauczycieli.

Dominique, która do tej pory zajęta była piłowaniem sobie paznokcie, uniosła nagle głowę i powiedziała z niezwykłym jak na nią ożywieniem:

– Przystojniak zniknął!

Cała ich grupa spojrzała na nią zdziwiona. Panna Weasley coraz rzadziej z nimi jadała - zajęta własnymi znajomymi i problemami. Gdy tak już się działo, siedziała cicho w swojej własnej alienacji, odzywając się tylko do Molly.

Wywróciła teraz idealnie pomalowanymi oczami, potrząsając z irytacji włosami.

– Kto jest, lub był, najbardziej przystojnym nauczycielem? Wy, dzieciaki, jeszcze na to nie zwracacie uwagi, ale od trzech dni nie ma z nami profesora Simona Grucy. A jest on zdecydowanie największym ciachem w całej tej szkole.

Nora z początku nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, czego uczył ten Gruca, ale później ją olśniło. Młody, miły mężczyzna, grono fanek... Obrona przed czarną magią. Dopiero teraz sobie uświadomiła, że Domie ma rację. Był przystojny i nie widziała go od trzech dni. W piątek mieli zastępstwo z Longbottomem. Myślała, że nauczyciel po prostu się pochorował albo pojechał odwiedzić chorą ciotkę lub coś w tym stylu... Jeżeli znaleźli za niego już zastępstwo, to musiała być to poważniejsza sprawa.

– No właśnie! Miałam mu pomóc ze szlabanami w piątek. Wiecie, jako prefekt naczelna i w ogóle... – wtrąciła Molly, wychylając głowę znad podręcznika od historii magii. – Ale Cast to odwołała. A swoją drogą była w dość kiepskim stanie... Ciekawe dlaczego...? – Wymieniła porozumiewawcze spojrzenie z Domie.

Chwilę później najstarsze dziewczyny się ulotniły; musiały podzielić się domysłami ze swoimi przyjaciółkami.

– Nie cierpię, gdy traktują nas jak małe dzieci! – wykrzyknęła Lily, wznawiając dyrygowanie łyżką. Tym razem James oberwał płatkiem kukurydzianym w policzek.

– Wiesz, Lilka... Ty jesteś mała. – Chłopak wyszczerzył się i poczochrał młodszej siostrze włosy.

– A ty, James... jesteś głupkiem i grubasem! – fuknęła, odbiegając od stołu. Z nadąsanych warg można było odczytać, że się śmiertelnie obraziła.

– Co? – zapytał chłopak, gdy wszyscy spojrzeli na niego w oskarżycielski sposób. – Przecież to prawda!

Hugo, który do tej pory tylko się im przysłuchiwał, westchnął.

– Jamesie, niektóre rzeczy lepiej zachować dla siebie. Wiesz, że Lily jest wyczulona na punkcie swojego wieku – powiedział bardzo poważnym tonem i pobiegł za kuzynką.

– Hm... No... Może nie postąpiłem w odpowiedni sposób, ale... – James przeczesał ręką włosy. – Trudno. – Wzruszył ramionami i wstał od stołu. – Zobaczymy się na lekcji. Amy na mnie czeka.

Zostali przy stole w piątkę. Albus zajął się swoją paczką, Fred bawił się łyżką, a Rose piorunowała wzrokiem Scorpiusa. Nora stwierdziła, że ma dość jak na jeden poranek. Zobaczyła Emmę, wychodzącą z sali. Przez chwilę obserwowała jej podskakującą blond kitkę, przewiązaną krawatem w barwach domu Puchonów. Otrząsnęła się, wstała od stołu i pociągając za sobą Freda, dogoniła koleżankę. Uściskała ją serdecznie. Razem poszli na lekcje.

Roxanne rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu, które było powiększone za pomocą magii. Wnętrze smoka przypominało zwykły przytulny salon w kształcie beczki lub brzucha pewnego dużego gada... Na żółtych, niebieskich i czerwonych kanapach leżały liczne kolorowe poduchy i koce. Na kilku stolikach wokół stały przekąski i dzbanki z herbatą. A dalej... Dzieciaki.

Roxie nie miała pojęcia, że wszyscy razem udadzą się do Rumunii. Uczestnikami wymiany byli uczniowie z całego świata - tak się jej przynajmniej wydawało, gdyż widziała jednego chłopca ubranego w kimono, czy jak to się tam nazywało... Razem było ich dziesięcioro, a w Rumunii mieli dołączyć do pięcioosobowej specjalnie do nich dopasowanej grupy. Do ich szkół udali się uczniowie z rumuńskiej szkoły. Wymiana to wymiana.

Nauczyciele przeszli do sąsiedniego pokoju, aby poplotkować, czy co tam robią w wolnym czasie...

Raxanne nie była przekonana, co do towarzystwa w jakim się znalazła. Największą kanapę zajęły trzy dziewczyny i dwóch chłopaków. Po ich ubiorach i postawie mogła stwierdzić, że to typy bogatych rozpieszczonych dzieciaków. Jedna z dziewczyn - chyba ich przywódczyni - ubrana w różowe kolory miała blond włosy i tyle tapety na twarzy, że aż niedobrze się robiło. Musiała pochodzić z Francji - jej akcent nieprzyjemnie brzęczał w uszach, wypełniając małe pomieszczenie. Pozostałe dziewczyny wyglądały na bliźniaczki - czarnoskóre, umięśnione i dziwnie nieprzyjemne z twarzy. Roxie założyła, że pochodzą z Afrykańskiej Szkoły Magii. Chłopcy byli typowymi, choć różnymi przystojniakami. Jeden opalony z blond włosami i niesamowitymi niebieskimi oczami, które przypominały lazurowe morze, a drugi śniady, z czarnymi włosami i tak mroczny jak się tylko dało. Cała piątka odznaczała się wysokim wzrostem.

Było jasne, że Weasley nie ma ochoty się z nimi zadawać. Była indywidualistką. Gdyby chciała dołączyć do ich grupy, musiałaby stać się taka jak oni i pewnie schudnąć z dziesięć kilo, żeby zmieścić się w rozmiar 34... To nie dla niej!

Pozostała czwórka uczestników bardziej ją zainteresowała. Dwóch chłopców wyglądało jak typowe ofermy. Chłopak w kimono i chyba jego kumpel Hindus. Mogła się założyć, że w wolnym czasie lubią dla zabawy rozwiązywać zadania z numerologii... Oni też odpadali, a szkoda, bo Kimono był nawet słodki...

Ostatnia dwójka przypadła jej do gustu. Dziewczyna w niebieskich włosach, fioletowych oczach - są takie w ogóle? - z chudymi długimi kończynami, ubrana w glany i czarną koszulkę z jakimś zespołem oraz siedzący koło niej rudy chłopczyk - tylko tak mogła go nazwać. Był drobnej budowy ciała, niski, nawet niższy od niej, i śliczny. W pewien sposób przypominał jej Norę. Posiadał pewnego rodzaju delikatność, ale miała wrażenie, że to tylko pozory. Z jakiegoś powodu się tutaj znalazł. Musiał mieć podejście do smoków. Wzrok także przyciągały jego smukłe palce, poplamione farbami - artysta.

Z ochotą, nie zważając na pogardliwie spojrzenia rzucane przez Przeklętą Różową Piątkę, podeszła do ostatniej grupki.

– Albo jesteś metamorfomagiem, albo masz najbardziej odjazdowe włosy na świecie. – Klapnęła koło nich na miękkiej kanapie i wskazała na dziewczynę ręką.

– To pierwsze – odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się promiennie. Miała amerykański akcent. – Skąd wiedziałaś?

– Mój przyszywany kuzyn też nim jest – powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się na wspomnienie Teda Lupina, który tyle razy się nią opiekował w dzieciństwie. – Skąd jesteście?

– Ja z Instytutu Czarownic w Salem, Tobey z Prywatnej Placówki Magicznej w Los Angeles. A ty?

– Hogwart. Wielka Brytania. Tak myślałam, że jesteś z Ameryki. – Wzięła sobie pączka i wgryzła się w niego z apetytem. – Wiesz, co cię zdradziło? Akcent.

– Twój także jest rozpoznawalny, Angolu. – Po raz pierwszy odezwał się rudowłosy. Jego słowa miały być przytykiem, ale powiedział je z tak wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy, że nie mogła się obrazić. – Tobey Angelo. Tak wiem... Ironia. Mieszkam i uczę się w Los Angeles i mam takie anielskie nazwisko...

– Sympatycznie – powiedziała dziewczyna z Salem. – Samantha Riodal. A tych dwóch, którzy niezbyt subtelnie nas podsłuchują... – Wskazała na Kimono i Hindusa. – Hisato Otsu i Haroon Khan.

Chłopcy przesunęli się do nich bliżej z nieśmiałymi uśmiechami na twarzy.

– A ty? – zapytał się swoim pewnym, ale delikatnym głosem Tobey. – Masz jakieś imię?

– Roxanne Weasley. – Posłała im miły, ale jednak twardy uśmiech. Musiała zaznaczyć, że nie ma z nią przelewek.

– Chwila... – powiedział ciężką angielszczyzną Hindus Haroon Khan. – Weasley? Jak Charlie Weasley? Najlepsi spec od smoków?

– Ta... – Poczuła niewielkie zakłopotanie. To nie pierwszy raz, gdy musiała mówić o swojej sławnej rodzinie, ale wciąż było to dla niej nieprzyjemne. – To mój wujek.

Reszta grupy patrzyła na nią jak na prezent pod choinką, jakby wygrali na loterii.

– Jeżeli zaczniecie mi teraz lizać, za przeproszeniem, dupę i traktować inaczej niż minutę temu, to was zamorduję. – Posłała im swoje najgroźniejsze spojrzenie.

– Nawet nie mieliśmy takiego zamiaru – zapewniła ją pospiesznie Sam. – Prawda? – zwróciła się do Hisato i Haroona.

– Tak! Tylko jestem cikawy... – Hindus się lekko nakręcił. Musiał być typem maniaka. – Jeseli jestes spokrewniona z tym Charlie Weasley, to musis też znać Harry Potter! – pisnął głośno.

Roxanne miała ochotę go zignorować, ale jego błagalna mina i podobieństwo do Hugona, tylko że mniej poważnego i bardziej pobudzonego, nie pozwalało jej na to. ,,Za miękkie serce..." – pomyślała.

– Ta... Także mój wujek. I uprzedzając twoje następne pytanie, Rona i Herminę też znam. Uwierz mi, to normalni ludzie. Jak cała moja rodzina. – Wzruszyła lekko ramionami.

Kiedy oswoili się z tą myślą, zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać. Od razu polubiła Sam i Angelo - byli mili, ale ostrzy, co bardzo się jej podobało. Kimono za to był dość milczący - może nie umiał tak dobrze angielskiego lub miał już tak z natury? Za to Haroon gadał za ich dwójkę. Roxie miała wrażenie, że ten wścibski typ uwielbiał zdobywać nową wiedzę. Bardzo inteligentny, ale także męczący. Z czasem może się do niego przyzwyczai... Do nich wszystkich.

Właśnie próbowała wytłumaczyć Sam, jak wygląda nauka w Hogwarcie, gdy usłyszała nad sobą chrząknięcie.

– Ekhem. – Ponownie. Spojrzeli na Przeklętą Różową Piątkę, jak nazwała ich Roxie, choć tylko Francuska była w ten kolor ubrana. – Pomyślałam sobie, że skoro mamy ze sobą spędzić tych kilka miesięcy, to wypadałoby się przedstawić i wyjaśnić kilka spraw – powiedziała sztucznie słodkim głosem. – Mam na imię Maelys Verges. – Wymówiła to jako Majlis Werżes. Roxie nienawidziła francuskich imion. Niestety jej kochana mamusia musiała bardzo, ale to bardzo zaprzyjaźnić się z Fleur, więc... Nazywała się, jak się nazywała. – Przyjechałam z prestiżowej Akademii Magii Beauxbatons... Te dwie to Zuri i Aziza Gesese, Afrykańska Szkoła Magii. – Dziewczyny rzuciły im tylko wrogie spojrzenia spod łba. Roxie pomyślała, że chyba powinno je obowiązywać jakieś czarnoskóre przymierze... Wiecie: Za obalenie niewolnictwa! I za naszych afrykańskich przodków!, ale to chyba nie w tym przypadku. A zresztą jej skóra miała barwę kawy z mlekiem, ich raczej czarnego espresso.

– Hektor Kasapi – odezwał się po raz pierwszy niebieskooki chłopak. Usiadł koło Sam i posłał dziewczynie promienny i o dziwo szczery uśmiech. Amerykanka chyba wpadła mu w oko. – Grecja. Droga Maelys, moja szkoła jest bardziej sławna. Światowa Szkoła Sztuk Magicznych była pierwszą szkołą dla czarodziejów. Została założona w czasach przed naszą erą.

Maelys nie wyglądała na zadowoloną z ,,buntu" Hektora.

– Oczywiście, Kasapi. – Włożyła w te słowa taką ilość jadu, że wszyscy się wzdrygnęli. – Ostatnim naszym towarzyszem...

– Potrafię mówić – przerwał jej Mroczny Chłopak. – André Torres. Brazylijska Szkoła Magii.

Panna Verges była już nieźle zdenerwowana.

– Ok! Da mi ktoś dokończyć? – warknęła.

– Nie! – odpowiedziała cała grupa oprócz Bezmózgich Bliźniaczek i Kimona, który nadal nic nie mówił.

– Pf! – Uniosła dumnie brodę. – Chyba każdy już słyszał o tym, że ta wymiana może się skończyć inaczej niż powrotem do swojej szkoły... Nie? – spytała z udawanym zdumieniem. – No tak. Nie każdy ma ojca w Międzynarodowej Magicznej Placówce Oświaty... jak ja... Podobno najlepsi z nas wszystkich dostaną możliwość skończenia nauki w Szkole Magii i Jeździectwa Smoczego... I coś mi się wydaje, że to będę JA. Niektórzy już na starcie nie mają do tego predyspozycji... – Zmierzyła ich spojrzeniem. Roxie cała się zjeżyła, czując na sobie jej wzrok. – Rudzielec, Czupiradło i Hindus... – Wskazała po kolei na Tobeya, Roxie i Haroona. – Nie wiem, czy wiecie, ale do tego zawodu potrzebują raczej wysokich ludzi, więc... Współczuję. – Skrzywiła się teatralnie.

W Roxanne zawrzała krew. ,,Czupiradło"? Miała może potargane, kręcone włosy, ale nic na to nie mogła poradzić. Dawno pogodziła się ze swoim wyglądem i wzrostem, ale blondyna nie dokuczała tylko jej. Dopiero poznała tych ludzi, ale już była gotowa ich bronić.

Wstała na równe nogi i skierowała całe swoje wściekłe metr pięćdziesiąt przeciwko dziewczynie.

– Słuchaj, Landryno. Może i masz wpływowego tatusia, może pochodzisz z Beauxbatons i może wydaje ci się, że masz prawo z tego powodu się puszyć, ale jesteś w błędzie. Możesz śmiać się ze mnie, ile chcesz, ale tych ludzi zostaw w spokoju, czaisz? I może jestem niska, ale to mnie nigdy nie powstrzymało przed skopaniem komuś tyłka. Masz wybór. Albo się uspokoisz i sama stąd odejdziesz, albo spiorę cię tak, że własny tatuś ciebie nie rozpozna. Co wybierasz? – Dyszała przed nią z wściekłości, ale nie krzyczała. Każde słowo powiedziała cicho, wyraźnie i spokojnie. Z natury wiedziała, że to bardziej straszy ludzi.

Wszyscy patrzyli na nią ze zdumieniem. Wiedziała, co mówi jej wygląd: ,,Jestem słodką, śliczną, małą dziewczynką! Kto się mną zaopiekuje?". Ale nie było nic bardziej mylnego. Roxie należała do grona twardych silnej kobiety. Nie da się zastraszyć pierwszej lepszej dziewczynie.

– Co? Zaniemówiłaś? – Roxanne obserwowała, jak Maelys mamrocze coś pod nosem i siada na kanapie w pobliżu. Tę potyczkę wygrała Weasley, ale coś jej się wydawało, że to nie ich ostatnia kłótnia.

Dokończyli prezentacji. Okazało się, że Hisato Otsu chodził do Mahoutokoro w Japonii, o czym powiedział im Haroon, który przyjechał z Śakti w Indiach. Bezmózgie Bliźniaczki wróciły do Maelys, ale chłopcy zostali. Czyli Przeklęta Różowa Piątka zmieniła się w Przeklętą Różową Trójkę. Każdy był pod wrażeniem postawy Roxie. Dziewczyna czuła, łechcące ego, zadowolenie. I o to jej chodziło! By pokazać, że trudna z niej osóbka. Już wiedzieli, że jest poważnym graczem.

Oczy zaczęły jej się kleić. Przyjemnie jej się słuchało tych ludzi, ale była strasznie śpiąca. W nocy nie mogła zasnąć - jak zwykle, gdy się denerwowała - więc teraz za to płaciła.

Sam dostrzegła zmęczenie dziewczyny.

– Hej. Możesz się zdrzemnąć. Minie jeszcze wiele godzin zanim dolecimy. Jeżeli sama do tego czasu nie wstaniesz, to ciebie obudzę – powiedziała, przesuwając się, żeby zrobić Roxie więcej miejsca na kanapie.

– Dzięki – mruknęła i szybko zasnęła, ukołysana ciekawymi akcentami swoich nowych znajomych.

Śniła o smokach. Jak zwykle, ale w tym śnie byli nowopoznani ludzie. Tym razem nie był to koszmar.

– Rose! Czekaj!

Scorpiusowi udało się dopaść dziewczynę dopiero po lekcjach. Cały dzień go ignorowała. Nienawidził, gdy stawała się taka uparta.

O co się pokłócili? O drobnostkę. Rose chciała powiedzieć Albusowi i Norze o ich związku, a Scorpius poprosił, żeby jeszcze z tym poczekała. Ufał Albusowi i wiedział, że ten go nie zawiedzie, ale co do Nory nie miał tej samej pewności. Czuł niepokój związany z jej osobą. Dziwne wrażenie, że powinien ją znać... Nie lubił dziwnych wrażeń. Ale jak miał to wytłumaczyć swojej dziewczynie? Z drobnej kłótni wywiązała się wielka awantura... Posypało się o kilka słów za dużo...

– Rosie! Proszę. – Złapał ją za rękę i przytrzymał. Dziewczyna musiała wybierać się do biblioteki, gdyż niosła pod pachą naręcze książek, które Scorpius - oczywiście - wtrącić jej z rąk.

– Co narobiłeś? Oszalałeś?! – warknęła na niego i kucnęła, aby zebrać podręczniki.

– Przepraszam – mruknął cicho i zaczął jej pomagać.

Gdy znów stali, a książki bezpieczne leżały w ramionach dziewczyny, zapytał:

– Porozmawiasz ze mną?

Rose rozejrzała się po korytarzu, który o tej porze był zatłoczony.

– Tutaj? – Rozejrzała się z udawanym zdumieniem. – Przy tylu świadkach? Uważaj, bo ktoś poleci na skargę do twojego tatusia. – Odwróciła się na pięcie, ale ponownie ją zatrzymał.

– Słuchaj, Malfoy! Mam dość twoich gierek. Nie mam zamiaru dalej być w tym popapranym związku, więc... – Nie dokończyła zdania.

Scorpius, nie zważając na tłum gapiów, który się wokół nich zgromadził ani na paplaninę dziewczyny, przyciągnął ją do sobie i pocałował.

Wszyscy zamarli. Ludzi spodziewali się typowej kłótni Malfoy vas Weasley, które były sławne od pokoleń. Nikt nie przypuszczał, że odwieczni wrogowi na środku korytarz – na ŚRODKU KORYTARZA(!) – się pocałują. I to w jaki sposób!

Scorpius włożył w ten pocałunek całego siebie, całe uczucia zgromadzone, które tylko czekały na uwolnienie. Rose, na początku skamieniała, później odrzuciła książki i mocno przywarła do Malfoya.

Dla tej dwójki czas stanął w miejscu...

– Nareszcie – mruknął Albus, stojąc we wnęce razem z Norą i obserwując, całujących się przyjaciół. – Cały tydzień się kłócili. Wyobrażasz sobie, że myśleli, iż o niczym nie wiemy?

– Naiwni... – Nora pokręciła głową z politowaniem. – Ale zabawni byli, gdy próbowali się przed nami ukrywać.

Albus powachlował się zwiniętym kawałkiem pergaminu.

– Uwielbiam Huncwotów... Mam wrażenie, że ta mapa jeszcze wiele razy nam się przyda. – Szturchnął ją ramieniem. – Chodź. Musimy chyba ich od siebie odkleić. Zaraz cała szkoła się tu zgromadzi, a wraz z nią nauczyciele, więc...

Zaczęli iść w ich kierunku.

– Kurcze. Przecież dzieci ich widzą! Mam wrażenie, że on ją pożera... Masz rację. Musimy ich ogarnąć.

Albus i Nora udawali niezadowolonych, ale bardzo cieszyła ich ta sytuacja.

Spadali.

Roxanne nie wiedziała, co się dzieje. Gwałtownie się przebudziła. Czuła, że coś jest nie tak. Ludzie krzyczeli, a oni spadali...

Spadali...

Upadną.


	13. Chapter 13

**Frejah a.k.a Lilka: W sumie, to nie myślałam o kanonie, gdy pisałam o ojcu Blaise'a. Ale to nie ma jakiegoś większego wpływu na fabułę i został on wspomniany tylko w tym rozdziale, więc... take małe nagięcie kanonu : Dzieciństwo w takiej rodzinie musiało być straszne, ale wiesz, każdy ma coś za uszami :D** **Pozdrawiam i dziękuję za komentarze, kochana :3**

* * *

Nowi

Tamara Łukiniczna spojrzała z niechęcią na szkołę przed sobą. Hogwart. Plugawe miejsce. Nie powinna się tutaj znaleźć. Ale miała do wyboru to albo wydalenie ze Szkoły Magii i Jeździectwa Smoczego. Musiała także wykonać pewne zadanie...

Podeszła do frontowych drzwi, nie zwracając uwagi ani na piękno średniowiecznych murów, ani na żłobienia, ozdabiające wrota. Ostrożnie zapukała i uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, gdy otworzyła jej ta osoba, której się spodziewała...

Szedł szybko przez korytarz, czując, zalewającą go wściekłość. Jego dzień nie powinien wyglądać w ten sposób. Miał parszywy humor, a nie poprawiała go perspektywa ostatniej lekcji, na którą teraz zmierzał.

Nasłuchał się już wielu plotek na temat nowej nauczycielki. Nie dobrze mu się robiło na sam jej widok. Nie była brzydka - była stara. Kiedyś mogła być piękną kobietą, ale wiek zrobił swoje. Fred miał rację, porównując ją do wiedźmy. Najbardziej niepokoiły go żółte oczy kobiety - tak nienaturalne, że powinno je zakazać, a najlepiej zarekwirować. Zastanawiał się czy są to szkła kontaktowe, czy może pomyłka genetyczna... Nie wiedział i cenił swoje życie na tyle, by się o to nie pytać.

Zatrzymał się pod klasą, rozglądając się za swoim kuzynem. Obserwował kolegów z klasy, których znał już od sześciu lat, a których nie znał tak dobrze, jakby tego chciał. Do dzwonka zostało jeszcze kilka minut, więc miał czas. Rozejrzał się po raz kolejny i w końcu zauważył znajomą osobę.

Lubił patrzeć na Norę. Zdawał sobie sprawę, lecz często o tym zapominał, że była śliczna. Siedziała z dala od reszty uczniów na kamiennym parapecie i czytała opasłą książkę. Zmieniła się od początku roku. Nie była już zlęknioną małą dziewczynką. Stała się bardziej pewna siebie, zabawna i wyluzowana. Nie chowała się po kątach przed wzrokiem innych ludzi. Odnalazła pewnego rodzaju równowagę. Nie potrzebowała już jego ochrony... Nad czym czasami ubolewał. Ostatnio odsunął się od niej. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale... czuł się niezręcznie w jej towarzystwie. Postanowił naprawić ich relację.

Podszedł do niej powoli.

Zbliżając się, dostrzegł jeszcze więcej szczegółów, które umknęły jego uwadze. Dziewczyna była zmęczona. Wyraźnie schudła, pod oczami widniały wory. Mógł się domyślić, że stres związany ze szkołą dopadł także ją.

– Cześć – mruknął cicho, siadając koło niej. Poczochrał swoje roztrzepane włosy, posyłając jej delikatny uśmiech. – Czy tylko mi się wydaje, czy ta lekcja będzie najgorszą lekcją na świecie?

– James – powiedziała zamiast powitania. Zamknęła książkę i zmierzyła go spojrzeniem. – Nie jesteś ciekaw sposobu nauczania nowej pani profesor? Albus mówił, że niezła z niej wariatka ale nie chciał zdradzić szczegółów.

Chłopak skrzywił się w duchu na wspomnienie swojego brata. Nie podobała mu się relacja panny Zabini i młodszego Pottera. To _on_ , James, pierwszy ją zauważył. To _on_ się z nią zaprzyjaźnił i się nią zaopiekował. A w pewnym momencie pojawił się Albus i wszystko zniszczył. Czy był zazdrosny? W żadnym razie! Tylko... Tak troszeczkę... Ale nikomu się do tego nie przyznawał.

– Ta... Mam to gdzieś. – Wzruszył ramionami. Drapiąc się po policzku. – Co czytasz? – Wyrwał jej książkę z rąk i przeczytał tytuł. – _Uroki, klątwy, zaklęcia – charakterystyka i przeciwzaklęcia_. – Szybko odsunął się, unosząc skradziony przedmiot w górę, by dziewczyna nie mogła go do sięgnąć. Rzucił jej uważne spojrzenie. – Interesujesz się urokami? Od kiedy?

Nora rzuciła się na niego.

– Oddaj mi to! To tylko... taka dodatkowa lektura.

– No dobrze! – Czuł, że coś kręci, ale oddał jej księgę. – Ma to może coś wspólnego z twoimi bliznami...? Dawno o tym nie rozmawialiśmy.

Przez chwilę ujrzał cień strachu na twarzy dziewczyny, lecz szybko udało jej się opanować.

– Może. Na razie nie chcę o tym gadać, w porządku? – Schowała książkę do torby, unikając jego wzroku. – A tak w ogóle, to dlaczego ze mną gadasz? Przecież Amy tam siedzi. – Wskazała brodą na drugi koniec korytarza.

– Och. No wiesz... Ja... tak jakby właśnie ją rzuciłem. – Między innymi to był powód jego zdenerwowania.

Nora przez kilka sekund nic nie mówiła. ,,Pewnie jest w szoku." – pomyślał.

– Zaczęła mnie nudzić. Wciąż gadała o sobie! No więc, poszedłem dzisiaj do niej i to zakończyłem. A jaką mi awanturę zrobiła! Przecież to było jasne, że prędzej czy później z nią zerwę. To chyba oczywiste, prawda?

– Oczywiste – powtórzyła powoli Nora. Na jej twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. Co oznaczał? James nie miał pojęcia. – No cóż... Witam ponownie w gronie wolnych i szczęśliwych.

Potter posłał dziewczynie tylko słaby uśmiech. Nie sądził, że tak na to zareaguje. Miał nadzieję, że okaże mu zrozumienie i będzie mu współczuła. Można by pomyśleć, że się z tego powodu cieszyła... Ale pewnie James się mylił. Nora taka nie była.

Amy patrzyła teraz na nich z rządzą mordu w oczach. Ta to dopiero nie mogła się pogodzić z zerwaniem! Chłopak miał tylko nadzieję, że to nie typ Ex–Psycholki.

Zadzwonił dzwonek. Gryffoni i Ślizgoni ustawili się pod klasą. Nora i James, trzymając się z dała od Amy i Andy, stanęli na końcu kolejki.

– A gdzie jest...? – zaczęła Nora, ale Fred już się pojawił na horyzoncie.

Weasley przybiegł do nich z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy i poczochranymi włosami. Miał wymięty mundurek, ale bardzo zadowoloną minę. James chciał się już zapytać, o co chodzi, ale drzwi od klasy się otworzyły.

Nowa nauczycielka w nich stanęła. Zmierzyła uczniów przenikliwym spojrzeniem, opierając się na długiej lasce i skinęła głową. Otworzyła szerzej drzwi i wpuściła ich do środka. Wszyscy milczeli. Pani profesor zrobiła na nich niezłe wrażenie.

Uczniowie usiedli na swoich miejscach. Powstał normalny szkolny gwar. Chichoty, szepty...

James nadal był cicho. Nie spuszczał wzroku z nowej profesorki. Kobieta podeszła do tablicy i zaczęła coś na niej pisać. Kiedy skończyła odwróciła się do klasy i raz stuknęła laską w posadzkę. Posypały się iskry, a wszyscy uczniowie zamilkli. Nie z własnej woli - czuli przymus, żeby zachować ciszę.

Staruszka skinęła głową. Omotała spojrzeniem swoich żółtych oczu całą salę, następnie wskazała laską na tablicę. Było tam napisane:

,,Nazywam się Eve Queen. Na dzisiejszych zajęciach nauczymy się milczeć."

James myślał, że to jakiś żart. Mieli milczeć? A co to ma wspólnego z obroną przed czarną magią?

Wymienił spojrzenia z Fredem. Mulat uniósł tylko brwi i uśmiechnął się z kpiną.

Wszyscy uczniowie reagowali w podobny sposób. Potter widział, że z trudem powstrzymują śmiech. Czy ta zwariowana wiedźma naprawdę myślała, że powstrzyma ich przed rozmowami tylko głupim napisem? Świruska.

Potter wyrwał z zeszytu kawałek pergaminu, odkorkował butelkę z atramentem i zamoczył czubek pióra. Już miał napisać wiadomość do Freda, kiedy kartka została mu wytrącona z ręki. Profesor Queen złapała ją, pokręciła głową i spaliła świątek papieru. Przekaz był jasny - żadnych liścików.

Zapowiadała się najnudniejsza, najcichsza i najdłuższa lekcja na świecie...

A James wkrótce się przekonał, że większość lekcji z Queen była dość osobliwa.

...spadali.

Roxie była przerażona. Widziała przestraszone twarze swoich nowych kolegów, ale nikt nic nie robił, żeby to zatrzymać.

Spróbowała wstać. Wiedziała, że to kwestia sekund zanim się rozbiją.

Gdzie byli dorośli? Lub nauczyciele? Ktokolwiek?!

Powoli - choć trwało to najwyżej pięć sekund, rejestrowała niektóre rzeczy. Spostrzegła bladego jak śmierć Haroona, Sam, która pod wpływem emocji zmieniła kolor włosów na biały, André modlił się - lub przeklinał - na cały głos w swoim ojczystym języku.

,,Muszę coś wymyślić!" – zadecydowała Roxanne, stając na równe nogi. Już chciała pobiec do innych pomieszczeń, znaleźć jakiś panel kontrolny lub chociaż hamulec, gdy smok zaczął się przechylać. Dziobem do przodu.

Zdążyła tylko krzyknąć, żeby każdy się czegoś złapał, a później...

Rozbili się.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zarejestrowała, był fakt, że żyła. Nie najgorzej.

Zaczęła głośno kaszleć. Zdawało jej się, że wszystkie kończyny ma we właściwym miejscu. Była nieźle poobijana, ale cała.

Ostrożnie zaczęła wygrzebywać się spod pozostałości mebli.

– Żyjecie? – krzyknęła schrypniętym głosem.

Wnętrze smoka wyglądało strasznie – całe zniszczone. Ale jedna rzecz ją zastanawiał - dlaczego przetrwali? O dziwo, smok się nie rozpadł. Chyba tylko dzięki genialnej budowie tej maszyny nie umarli.

Zaczęli wstawać inni uczestnicy wymiany.

Najpierw zauważyła Hektora. Chłopak pomagał Sam, która była bliska omdlenia. Obydwoje mieli niewielkie skaleczenia na twarzy i rękach. Hisato Otsu pomachał, że nic mu nie jest, choć jego policzek był cały we krwi. Przeklęta Różowa Trójka także przeżyła. Maelys trzęsła się i obgryzała paznokcie przerażenia. Zuri i Aziza próbowały ją jakoś pocieszyć. Nie wyglądały już pięknie - bardziej jak ekipa z Zagubionych (jedyny mogolski serial, jaki Roxie oglądała).

Zebrali się w siódemkę. Nigdzie nie było widać pozostałej trójki. Rozpoczęli poszukiwania.

Każdy radził sobie na swój własny sposób. Jedni płakali, inni krzyczeli lub milczeli, jeszcze inni - tak jak Roxie - zachowywali zimną krew. Dziewczyna się nie łamała. Ta grupa potrzebowała przywódcy - i ona miała zamiar nim zostać.

– Dobra! Ludziska! Uspokójcie się! – Oczy wszystkich skupiły się na niej. Biła z niej czysta determinacja. – Musimy współpracować! Trzej z nas są gdzieś tutaj uwięzieni. I moim zdaniem, nie mają zbyt wiele czasu. Musimy się pośpieszyć. Nie wiemy także, czy smok nie wybuchnie, ale... zaryzykujemy. Najpierw ich odnajdźmy, a później ustalimy, co się stało i co dalej.

Mieli wyznaczone zadanie i na nim się skupili. Spokój Roxie podziałał na nich oczyszczająco.

Najszybciej odnaleźli Tobey'a. Uderzył się mocno w głowę i stracił przytomność.

Hisato Otsu jako druga najbardziej opanowana osoba, przyłożył Amerykanowi dłoń do czoła. Zamknął oczy i chyba zaczął się modlić, wciąż nic nie mówiąc. Po chwili Angelo się obudził.

Roxie słyszała o tym, że niektórzy uczniowie z Mahoutokoro posiadali dar uzdrawiania, ale nie sądziła, że Hisato zalicza się do nich.

Tobey wciąż był słaby, ale nie wyglądał już, jakby miał za minutę umrzeć.

André leżał przykryty pod pierzem z poduszek. Biedaczek ze strachu zemdlał. Szybko udało im się go obudzić. Chłopak trochę się zawstydził, ale próbował to ukryć za ponurą miną.

Największy problem mieli z Haroonem Khanem. Był przygnieciony przez jedną z kanap. Wspólnymi siłami go uwolnili, ale nastąpiły pewnego rodzaju komplikacje... Jeżeli można tak nazwać kawał drewna wbity w nogę Hindusa.

Ostrożnie go wyciągnęli i położyli na jednej z jako takich zachowanych sof, uważają przy tym na jego zranienie. Nie wyglądało to dobrze. Nogę wykrzywiło w nienaturalny sposób - na pewno złamana. Chłopak także tracił dużo krwi.

Sam proponowała, żeby wyszli na zewnątrz i poszukali pomocy, ale Roxie miała złe przeczucia. Nie spadliby sami. Coś ich musiało strącić. A stworzeniami, które lubią to robić były... smoki.

Przekonała ich, żeby jeszcze z tym zaczekali.

– Możesz go uzdrowić? – zapytała Hisato Otsu.

Chłopak zbliżył się do kolegi i ujął go za dłoń. Zmarszczył czoło i po minucie się odsunął. Spojrzał przepraszająco na Roxanne i pokręcił głową.

,,Co robić? Co robić?" – próbowała racjonalnie myśleć, ale nie miała już pomysłów. Była zwykłym dzieciakiem. Nie powinna mieć do czynienia z takimi sytuacjami.

– Musimy... – zaczęła. Ale nie mogła dokończyć.

Hektor przejął pałeczkę.

– Musimy ustalić, co się stało. Czy tylko mi się wydaje dziwne, że nasi nauczyciele i wszyscy dorośli zniknęli? Szukałem, ale nie ma po nich śladu. Wyparowali. Co o tym myślisz, Roxanne?

Weasley wypełniła wdzięczność do chłopaka. Potrzebowała wsparcia w tym momencie. Czuła się za nich odpowiedzialna. Patrzyli na nią z nadzieją, lękiem i także z pogardą - jak można się domyślić - wzrok panny Maelys.

– Jak już mówiłam, wydaje mi się, że to sprawka jakiegoś smoka. Zazwyczaj nie atakują swoich, ale...

– Helooo! – Maelys, która czuła się już o wiele lepiej, musiała się wtrącić. – Czy przypadkiem nie jesteśmy czarodziejami? Kilka machnięć różdżką i smok pokonany, Hindus uzdrowiony, a my szczęśliwi.

– Jakbyś zapomniała, że nie możemy czarować. Namiar? Niepełnoletność? Coś ci to mówi? – powiedział André. – Myślałem, że wszyscy zdajemy sobie z tego sprawę...

Verges chciała już coś odpowiedzieć, ale Sam jej na to nie pozwoliła.

– Nie kłóćmy się! Nie gdy... gdy... – Głos jej nieznacznie drżał. – Gdy Haroon jest ranny. A może... może to pewnego rodzaju próba? Może musimy sami dostać się do szkoły? – Pozwoliła tym słowom zawisnąć między nimi. – Jedno jest pewne. Musimy stąd wyjść i zmierzyć się z tym, co na nas czeka.

– To był chyba jakiś żart!

Albus czuł już irytację. Po raz setny słyszał ten komentarz. Jego starszy brat powinien powiększyć zasób słownictwa lub coś... Odkąd zerwał z Amy zaczął się wszędzie szwendać za Norą. Al bał się, że James zacznie ją podrywać. Nie chciał tego. Chłopak złamałby jej tylko serce.

Siedzieli teraz w bibliotece. Rose, on i Eleonora chcieli kontynuować badania nad klątwą Havlynga, ale obecność Jamesa im w tym przeszkodziła. Nora nadal była za tym, żeby nikogo nie wtajemniczać. Dlatego musieli udawać, że spotkali się tylko, aby odrabiać lekcje.

– James, zawsze narzekasz na naukę, a w końcu miałeś lekcję na której nic nie robiłeś i to ciebie wkurza? – Albus pokręcił głową. – Nie rozumiem twojego toku myślenia.

– Z tą kobietą jest coś nie tak! Ja wam to mówię! Te jej włosy, twarz, żółte oczy... Ohyda. – Potter się wzdrygnął.

– Powtórz. – Rose, która była zajęta swoim zadaniem z zaklęć, nagle uniosła głowę i skupiła uwagę na Jamesie.

– Em... Ale co? ,,Ohyda"?

– Nie! To o oczach!

– A! No, że ma żółte oczy.

Al, Rose i Nora wymienili spojrzenia.

– James... Ona ma niebieskie oczy – powiedziała powoli rudowłosa.

– Nie. Żółte. Na pewno żółte. Takie dziwaczne. W kolorze kanarka. Nie zwariowałem, jeśli o to wam chodzi. Jeszcze nie. – Łatwo było zdenerwować chłopaka. Musiał wyczuwać, że mu nie wierzą.

Nora nachyliła się przez stolik i spojrzała Jamesowi w oczy.

– Nie mówimy, że zwariowałeś... Miałeś po prostu ciężki dzień i...

– Nie wierzę! Ty też? – Chłopak wstał na równe nogi, przewracając przy tym krzesło. – Wiem, co widziałem! Możecie mieć te swojej sekrety, ale nie traktujcie mnie jak idiotę. Bo nim nie jestem!

– James... – Ale cokolwiek chciała powiedzieć, nie miała okazji. Przyleciała bibliotekarka i wyrzuciła starszego Gryfona z czytelni.

Albus poczuł się okropnie, bo chociaż było to okrutne, odczuwał lekkie zadowolenie z tego powodu.

– Może powinnam...? – zapytała Nora, podnosząc się delikatnie z krzesła. Zagryzła niepewnie wargi, patrząc na drzwi, za którymi zniknął James i odgarniając długie blond włosy za ucho.

– Zostaw go. Musi się uspokoić. Wiesz, że łatwo wpada w gniew. Na kolacji z nim pogadamy. – Rose wróciła do swoich podręczników. – Jak ci idzie z tym maskującym zaklęciem?

– Całkiem nieźle. Jest bardzo trudne, ale chyba niedługo je opanuję... – Dziewczyny zaczęły żarliwie dyskutować na ten temat.

Albus się wyłączył. Miał dość ,,podwójnego życia". Nienawidził kłamstw, a musiał ukrywać tak wiele rzeczy przed Scorpiusem... Rose jakoś łatwiej to przychodziło. Wystarczyło, że mówiła mu, iż idzie się spotkać z Norą, a wtedy Malfoy znajdował miliony rzeczy do zrobienia i wymówek. Al próbował wydobyć z kumpla, dlaczego tak na nią reaguje, ale nie chciał nic powiedzieć. Szanował to, gdyż sam wiele przed nim ukrywał, ale... Czuł, że nie jest to w porządku. Albus miał siostrę i masę kuzynek, które bardzo kochał. Scorpius nie posiadał rodzeństwa, nad czym zawsze ubolewał i nagle... Cud. Odkrywają jego siostrę, o której nawet nie może się dowiedzieć. Chłopak miał wrażenie, jakby go z czegoś okradał...

– Al? Co o tym myślisz? – Z rozmyślań wyrwał go głos Rose.

Wrócił do badań, ale wciąż czuł wyrzuty sumienia...

– Na trzy… Raz… Dwa…

Podzielili się na grupy. W smoku zostali Sam i Hisato, którzy mieli zajmować się Tobey'm i Haroonem. Na pierwszy front szła Roxie, Hektor i Andè, a tyły - czyli de facto beznadziejna ochrona - obstawiała Przeklęta Różowa Trójka, która nawet nosa nie wychyliła z pojazdu.

– Trzy!

Wypadli na dwór. I stanęli skamieniali.

Przed nimi znajdował się smok. Najprawdziwszy smok. Teoria Weasley się sprawdziła. To zdecydowanie on ich strącił.

Był piękny. Wyglądał jak duży jaszczur pokryty jednolitymi, gładkimi, zielonymi łuskami. Swoimi długimi łapami uderzał w ich metalowego smoka. Jego błoniaste skrzydła były lekko rozłożone. Roxanne znała ten gatunek bardzo dobrze. Ulubiony jej wujka. Walijski Zielony Pospolity. Można to było bardzo łatwo rozpoznać - po barwie, ale także po dwóch niewielkich rogach z tyłu jego krótkiej głowy.

Odwróciła się powoli do chłopaków. Przy smokach - jak przy dinozaurach - nie można wykonywać gwałtownych ruchów.

Po wyrazie twarzy Hektora mogła się łatwo zorientować, że także go rozpoznał.

– Zazwyczaj nie atakuje ludzi… Chyba, że jest wygłodniały – szepnął. – Musimy być na terenie rezerwatu.

Roxanne kiwnęła tylko głową. Miała mętlik w głowię. Wiele razy spotkała się już z tym rodzajem, ale nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, czym najlepiej - bez czarów - go pokonać. Jej towarzysze też nie mieli pomysłu. Weasley przeszkadzało także dziwne przeczucie. Miała wrażenie, że _zna_ tego smoka… Ale… To trochę niemożliwe. Chyba, że…

Iskierka!

Miała ochotę się roześmiać. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że jej wujek był aż tak bardzo nierozważny. Myślał, że nie rozpoznam jego smoka? Znała go od kołyski. W każde wakacje pomagała mu się nim opiekować.

– Zaczekajcie – mruknęła. Nie mogła przestać się uśmiechać.

– Co chcesz zrobić? – Kasapi nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. Z każdą minutą zyskiwał coraz większą sympatię Weasley. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że wcześniej go tak łatwo osądziła.

– Znam tego smoka.

Zaczęła się do niego powoli zbliżać. Wiedziała, że Iskierka nie lubi niespodzianek. Mogła do niej podejść tylko jeśli zostanie zaproszona.

Roxanne krzyknęła. Głośno, wyraźnie - dźwiękiem z głębi gardła. Wiedziała, że chłopcy za jej plecami wymieniają zdziwione spojrzenia, ale nie zwracała na nich uwagi. Całą uwagę skupiła na Iskierce.

Delikatnie się do niej zbliżyła. Miała już pewność, że to ona - na jej szyi znajdowała się obrożę, którą przymocowała tam rok temu. Chciała zaznaczyć, że ten smok jest zajęty i należy do Charliego Weasley'a.

Iskierka odwróciła się i skupiła na niej swoje wielkie zielone oczy. Inna osoba dawno by się wystraszyła i uciekła, ale nie Roxie. Ona była odważna.

Po kilku minutach walki na spojrzenia, smok wydał z siebie melodyjny dźwięk. Na to tylko czekała.

Zaproszenie.

Później sprawy potoczyły się bardzo szybko. Roxanne przywitała się ze smokiem. Wyglądało to tak, że Iskierka do niej podeszła, klęknęła na łapach i schyliła łeb, aby dziewczyna mogła ją pogłaskać. Iskierka także ją rozpoznała.

Stali teraz w dziesiątkę przed smokiem.

– Sam! Miałaś rację. To na pewno próba. Ten smok należy do mojego wujka. Nie jest agresywna. No, chyba, że zaatakuję ją inny smok. Zaprowadzi nas do szkoły.

– Jesteś pewna, że to bezpieczne? – Amerykanka miała wątpliwości. Każdy z nich zdawał sobie sprawę, że smoki są bardzo nieobliczalnymi stworzeniami.

Roxie obrzuciła ich spojrzeniem i podeszła do Hektora, który trzymał w ramionach rannego Haroona. Położyła Hindusowi rękę na czole - był rozpalony.

– To chyba nasza jedyna szansa…

– Chwila! – Maelys musiała się oczywiście wtrącić. W zniszczonych ubraniach, z czerwonym nosem i zapuchniętymi oczami, nie prezentowała się najlepiej. Roxanne podziwiała ją za determinację *sarkazm*. – Z tego, co mi się wydaje, mamy zostać Smoczymi Jeźdźcami, więc dlaczego nie polecimy na tym smoku?

– Verges, jakbyś nie zauważyła, jest nas za dużo. A Iskierka nie lubi latać z ludźmi na pokładzie, ale chodzić… To inna sprawa. Hektor, właź na smoka.

Mina Greka była przekomiczna. Otworzył usta zdumiony, wytrzeszczył oczy i zaczął się jąkać.

– Alealealealealeale…

Wszyscy udawali chojraków, którzy mają zamiar bawić się ze smokami, ale prawda była taka, że wcześniej wiedzę o nich czerpali tylko z książek.

– Oj, nie ugryzie cię. – Roxie się uśmiechnęła. – A nie możesz nieść Haroona przez całą podróż. Na smoka jeszcze wejdzie Tobey… Nie kłóć się ze mną. Wciąż jesteś osłabiony. I Hisato Otsu, jeśli możesz… Pilnuj, żeby nie umarł.

Mozolnie im to szło, ale w końcu panowie usiedli na smoku.

– Zaprowadź nas do Charliego – zwróciła się do smoka, delikatnie gładząc go po łuskach.

Jane Cast nie miała nadal żadnych informacji na temat zaginionego nauczyciela. Była zdziwiona, że na jego miejsce tak szybko pojawiło się zastępstwo. Eve Queen spadła im z nieba. Kobieta miała podobno dziwne metody nauczania, ale dyrektorka nie zamierzała się wtrącać. Teraz najbardziej liczyło się odnalezienie Simona…

Kobieta zupełnie zapomniała o tej przeklętej wymianie. Nadal nie wiedziała, dlaczego pozwoliła Roxanne Weasley wziąć w niej udział… A… No tak. To było po tym, jak Krukonka wparowała do jej gabinetu z miną w stylu _Wyjazd, albo śmierć._ Brrr… Kto by się spodziewał, że w pannie Weasley tkwią takie pokłady morderczej siły? Musiała przyznać, że zyskała jej sympatię - a to się nie zdarzało często. Na miejsce Roxanne przybył kolejny ,,problem".

Tamara Łukiniczna nie przypadła jej do gustu tak jak Roxie. Dyrektorka nie przepadała za Rosjanami - przykra historia z tygrysem i bitą śmietaną… A ta uczennica miała napisane na czole KŁOPOTY. Była po prostu za… piękna.

To trochę irracjonalne zazdrościć młodszej dziewczynie, ale… Śliczniejszej osoby w życiu nie widziała. Jej twarz była blada i ostra - nie miała łagodnego typu urody. Kruczoczarne włosy nosiła związane w długiego grubego warkocza. Oczy tajemnicze, ciemne ukryte za kurtyną gęstych rzęs… A usta - idealnie czerwone i jędrne. Nie za wysoka ani nie za niska, z pięknymi kobiecymi kształtami, za które można by zabić. Jej wygląd od razu sprawiał, że mężczyźni się w niej zakochiwali, a kobiety ją nienawidziły. Mogłoby się wydawać, że będzie ona zarozumiałą pannicą, ale o dziwo wydawała się miła. Kulturalna, dobrze wychowana, uprzejma. Tiara od razu przydzieliła ją do Hufflepuffu…

Siedziała teraz przed nią z uroczym uśmiechem na olśniewającej twarzy. Kilka razy próbowała rozpocząć rozmowę, ale Cast udawała zajętą układaniem papierów.

Ktoś zapukał w drzwi. Po chwili do pomieszczenia weszła Puchonka.

– Wzywała mnie pani?

 _Nareszcie._

– Tak, panno Roman. Zaopiekujesz się nową uczennicą. Tamaro, poznaj Emmę Roman.

Dzień chylił się ku końcowi. Uczestnicy wymiany padali ze zmęczenia. Mieli - jak na jeden i to dopiero pierwszy dzień - dość wrażeń.

Roxanne wraz z Sam próbowały zmotywować resztę do dalszej drogi. Weasley martwiła się o Haroona, choć z cichych zapewnień Hisato Otsu rozumiała, że nie był on umierający.

Iskierka także już nie wytrzymywała. Normalnie by sobie odleciała, ale z bagażem w postaci czterech piętnastolatków i przez polecenie Roxie - nie mogła. A zmęczony i rozdrażniony smok to nie dobre połączenie.

Zuri i Aziza miały chyba najgorzej. Wciąż musiały wysłuchiwać narzekań swojej przywódczyni… Roxanne zastanawiała się, kiedy zwariują…

Wydawać by się mogło, że szli całą wieczność, ale nagle krajobraz zaczął się zmieniać. Widok lasów, drzew i dolin potrafi człowieka w końcu znudzić.. Droga zaczęła gwałtownie opadać w dół, gdzie kończyła się na wysokiej górskiej ścianie.

Podeszli pod nią. Nie mieli pomysłu, którędy iść dalej ani gdzie może być ta szkoła. Iskierka zaprowadziła ich w tamto miejsce.

– No super! Twojemu smokowi odbiło, a my nadal jesteśmy w czarnej du… – zaczął się bulwersować Brazylijczyk, ale Samantha mu przerwała.

– Cicho. Patrz!

Ściana nagle zamieniła się w drzwi, które zaczęły powoli się otwierać. Roxanne kazała chłopakom zejść ze smoka - Iskierka zrobiła się dziwnie niespokojna. Próbując ją uspokoić, obserwowała bramę.

Oczywiście, szkołę ukryto za pomocą magii. Przez nowoutworzone drzwi wypadli uśmiechnięci ludzi, prowadząc między sobą małego smoka. Czekali na nich i byli bardzo szczęśliwi, że widzą ich żywych. Od razu jakaś czarnoskóra kobieta przechwyciła rannego Haroona, a część grupy dostała rozkaz, by udać się w głąb rezerwatu i zniszczyć ich rozbitego metalowego smoka.

Roxanne nie mogła skupić się na zamieszaniu wokół niej. Miała ochotę zbluzgać tych ludzi za głupotę. Chyba musieli zdawać sobie sprawę, że Iskierka nie znosi innych smoków? Przyprowadzając tutaj tego małego Długoroga Rumuńskiego, tylko ją zdenerwowali. Zastanawiała się, gdzie podziewa się wujek Charlie - jedyna osoba, która potrafiła zapanować nad tą samicą.

Dla Roxie czas się zatrzymał. Jej towarzysze weszli już przez bramę, ale ona nad męczyła się ze smokiem, który nie reagował na żadne komendy. Nikt na nią nie zwracał uwagi, a Iskierka dostawała szału. Weasley chciała właśnie krzyknąć, że potrzebuje pomocy, ale smok otwierał już pysk, żeby zionąć ogniem, a na linii jego strzału stała właśnie dziewczyna. Po raz pierwszy poczuła prawdziwe przerażenie. Serce zaczęło jej walić w piersi, oblały ją zimne poty. A najgorsze było to, że nie mogła się ruszyć. Słyszała krzyki - chyba w końcu ktoś zauważył, co się dzieje. Ale nie zdążą. Już widziała wszystkie kły Iskierki, już czuła żart jej oddechu i… Ktoś ją odepchnął.

Poczuła, jak jakieś silne ramiona oplatają się wokół niej. Została pociągnięta w bok i na ziemię. Przygniotło ją ciepłe ciało.

 _Żyję!_ – przeszło jej przez myśl, ale to nie był jeszcze koniec. Smok zionął ogniem, ale wciąż wyglądał na naprawdę wściekłego.

Tajemniczy osobnik złapał ją za rękę i postawił na równe nogi, obejmując ją w talii. Nie widziała twarzy swojego wybawiciela, ale w tym momencie miała to gdzieś.. Chciała tylko przeżyć.

– Cholera – zaklął jej bohater.

Roxanne się zgadzała, a nawet użyłaby ostrzejszych słów, aby opisać tę sytuację. Smok zamachnął się ogonem, a oni znów odskoczyli, ale tym razem nie mieli tyle szczęścia. Kolec zahaczył o jej ramię i jego dłoń raniąc ich boleśnie. Potoczyli się po leśnej dróżce.

Po chwili wpadli czarodzieje i powalili smoka, rzucając kilka szybkich zaklęć.

 _Jakby nie mogli zrobić tego wcześniej… –_ pomyślała z wściekłością.

Odwróciła się do chłopaka, który wciąż ją obejmować i zamarła.

Miała chłopaków. I to wielu. Nie oszukujmy się - bardzo wielu. Ale żaden nie wzbudził w niej takich emocji, jak ten młodzieniec.

Nie był w jej typie. Lubiła seksownych, niebezpiecznych chłopców, a on na pewno taki nie był. Typ grzecznego kujona, którego możesz przedstawić spokojnie rodzicom bez pytań w stylu: _Czyś ty kompletnie oszalała?_ albo _Ile lat siedział w Azkabanie?_

Był uroczy. Na tyle, ile mogła mu się przyjrzeć, gdy leżała koło niego, oszołomiona bólem i adrenaliną, która wciąż krążyła w jej żyłach. Miał niesamowite oczy. Jasnozielone, nakrapiane złotymi plamkami. Z twarzy przystojny, choć przy skroni widniała niewielka blizna oparzeniowa. Roxanne osobiście uważała, że blizny są sexy. Sama posiadała kilka, ale to głównie na dłoniach. Ale wracając do przystojniaka... Ciemnoblond włosy sięgały mu za uszy. I dołeczki! Uśmiechał się do niej. W takich sytuacjach, gdy przed chwilą o mały włos nie zginąłeś, nie powinieneś się uśmiechać. To już przesądziło sprawę - zakochała się.

A później usłyszała głos, który zniszczył jej życie.

– Jules! O Boże, Jules! – Podbiegła do nich jakaś spanikowana dziewczyna. – Niech ktoś pomoże mojemu chłopakowi i tej nowej dziewczynie!

 _Chłopakowi…_

Serce Roxanne zostało po raz pierwszy tak szybko i boleśnie złamane.


	14. Chapter 14

**Aidi: Ta ekipa jeszcze długo pociągnie ;) Roxie... Niby twardzielka, ale naprawdę łatwo ją zranić... James Potter to typowy Potter : Cassi? Super zdrobnienie :3 Haha chyba jedną rzecz udało ci się przewidzieć, ale cii... przekonasz się już za chwilkę... Serio? Dziękuję, kochana! Pozdrawiam!**

 **Zapraszam na nowy rozdział, Potterowi Ludkowie!**

* * *

Nastolatkiem być

 _Środa rano_

Jak co dzień wstała przed swoimi współlokatorkami, które były strasznymi śpiochami i zaczęła się ubierać.

Miała niesamowicie dobry humor... Dlaczego? Przez małe ziarenko nadziei, które zaczęło kiełkować w jej piersi, a do którego nigdy by się przed sobą nie przyznała.

James zerwał z Amy.

Co wcale ją nie obchodziło! Zwykły fakt. Ludzie bez przerwy się schodzili, a później rozstawali. I wcale nie odczuwała przyjemnego zadowolenia, gdy poprzedniego dnia tak bardzo swobodnie z nią rozmawiał na kolacji i treningu...

Coś ją ciągnęło do niego od samego początku, ale nic z tym nie mogła zrobić, gdyż chłopak był zajęty. Okłamywała samą siebie. Mówiła, że jest okropny i egoistyczny... Zwykły podrywacz i szpaner.

Ale teraz...

Postanowiła się umalować. Szalony pomysł. Ona nigdy się nie malowała. Ale chciała poczuć się bardziej atrakcyjna.

Nałożyła odrobinę tuszu, błyszczyku... Widok w lustrze bardzo ją zadowolił.

Rozpuściła włosy, które zazwyczaj nosiła związane - wchodziły jej tylko w oczy i nie pozwalały się na niczym skupić. Ale gra warta była miotły.

Z ubraniem nie miała co zrobić... Zwykły mundurek... Ale podciągnęła lekko spódniczkę - nad kolana, szaleństwo!

Skąd te wszystkie zabiegi? Oczywiście nie dla Jamesa! On nadal był idiotą! Po prostu, czasami dziewczyna _chce_ wyglądać lepiej.

Spakowała się szybko i pobiegła na wczesne śniadanie.

 _O cholera._

Zapomniała o Chrisie.

Od pewnego czasu, czyli niedzieli, zawsze jadali razem śniadanie. Chłopak zaczął się przed nią powoli otwierać, a ona... polubiła go. Uwielbiała go rozweselać i z nim rozmawiać, a to, że był wyjątkowo atrakcyjny, nie miało dla niej - _oczywiście_ \- znaczenia.

Zastanawiała się, jak zareaguje na jej widok. Wiedziała, że to dość niewielka zmiana, ale dla niej było to coś... dziwnego. Chciała dodać sobie pewności siebie, ale teraz, gdy zbliżała się do Cormaca, który był pogrążony w lekturze, nie wiedziała, czy to dobry pomysł.

 _Raz się żyje._

– Hej, Chris! – wskoczyła na ławkę koło niego i zaczęła nakładać sobie tosty. – Co tam?

– To znowu ty – burknął, nie podnosząc głowy znad książki. – A miałem nadzieję, że w spokoju zjem dzisiejsze śniadanie.

Mimo jego słów Nora wiedziała, że się cieszy. Coraz lepiej potrafiła go rozszyfrować.

– Ta... Oj, przyznaj się. Uwielbiasz mnie. – Uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

Chłopak w końcu uniósł głowę.

– Jeżeli myślisz, że... – Zamarł.

To była najdziwniejsza chwila w życiu Nory. Christopher pewnie chciał ją obrazić, ale oniemiał i wbił w nią wzrok.

– Coś się stało? – Uniosła brwi i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, w duchu dusząc się ze śmiechu.

– Yyy... Eee... – Chłopak pokręcił kilka razy głową i znów na nią spojrzał. – Wyglądasz... inaczej.

– Inaczej? – powtórzyła powoli, przeciągając samogłoski. – Inaczej, czyli źle?

– Inaczej... bardzo ładnie. – Obdarzył ją swoim wyjątkowym, rzadkim, szczerym uśmiechem.

Nora pomyślała, że taka reakcja dobrze wróży jej dzisiejszej misji...

Ale po chwili nie było dziewczynie do śmiechu.

Zagłębiła się w rozmowie z Chrisem, którego - jak co poranek - musiała otworzyć. Chłopak zawsze na początku udawał nieprzyjemną osobę, ale później, po kilku jej żartach, zaczynał z nią normalnie rozmawiać.

Z magicznego sklepienia delikatnie przedzierały się przez chmury promienie słoneczne, padając plamami na stoły. Gorące potrawy przyjemnie pachniały, zachęcając do ich skosztowania.

Na sali nie znajdowało się za wiele osób. Dziewczyny znajomi wstawali o wiele później, ale - jak miała się przekonać - dzisiaj miało być inaczej.

– Możesz mi przypomnieć, dlaczego zgodziłem się wstać wcześniej?

Fred wywrócił tylko oczami.

– Bo w sobotę mamy mecz. Musimy być w formie.

James jęknął. Jego kuzyn był psychopatą! Nie dość, że organizował miliony dodatkowych treningów, zmuszał go do biegania co wieczór, to jeszcze wymyślił sobie, że ich dwójka będzie biegać także rano.

Potter żałował, że nie zaprosił Nory... Z nią ta tortura mogłaby być przyjemniejsza.

– Słyszałeś o tej nowej uczennicy? Cast coś wspomniała na kolacji, że jest w Hufflepuffie – Fred próbował go zagadnąć, gdy wchodzili po schodach do zamku.

– Nie... Pewnie to jakaś oferma... – James nie miał teraz głowy do jakichś nowych uczennic. Był wykończony po bieganiu i miał ochotę na bekon. A głodny i zmęczony facet to nie za dobre połączenie.

– Czy ja wiem... Puchoni mówili, że to niezła laska. – Fred się do niego wyszczerzył. – A ja jestem niezłym kapitanem drużyny! Szkoda, że była zbyt zmęczona, aby pojawić się na kolacji. Po raz pierwszy nie mogę się doczekać lekcji.

James chciał mu już odpowiedzieć, ale weszli do Wielkiej Sali, a tam... stanął zszokowany.

Najpierw zauważył, że Nora wyglądała niesamowicie pięknie.

Śmiała się na cały głos, potrząsając swoimi długimi włosami i spoglądając na kogoś z radością w oczach, która tylko dodawała jej uroku.

Chłopak zrobił krok do przodu, jakby dziewczyna go przyciągała, ale zamarł, gdy zauważył, kto jej towarzyszył.

Było tak, jakby wymierzyła mu cios w twarz.

 _Wtorek wieczorem_

Po tym jak Iskierka dostała szału, Roxanne została przetransportowana do Szpitala, gdzie mieli zająć się jej ręką. Czuła lekkie otumanienie, ale nie przeszkadzało jej to w rozglądaniu się.

Szkoła miała swój urok. W niczym nie przypominała Hogwartu. Teren został otoczony wielkim zakamuflowanym murem i bramą, przez którą udało im się przejść. Wychodziło się na okrągły dziedziniec - na którym nie znajdowało się nic oprócz piasku. Budynki szkoły leżały na skałach. Tak - na skałach. Cały teren był przepiękną, rozległą i bardzo dziką doliną. Szkoła składała się z kompleksu niewielkich budynków. Wyróżniały się tylko trzy budowle, które miały odrobinę większą powierzchnię. Jeden: Pawilon jadalnia, jak wyjaśniła Roxanne pewna uczynna pielęgniarka, dwa: Terenówka hala sportowa, Trzy: Ogłaszalnia aula. Roxie nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego ci ludzie komplikują tak sprawy i nie mogą w jakiś oczywisty sposób nazwać głównych ośrodków… Rumuni - kto ich zrozumie?

Aby dostać się do szpitala musiała wejść pod dużą górę, a z poharataną i krwawiącą ręką - nie było to łatwe. Reszta jej grupy została zabrana w inne miejsce, ale dziewczyna nawet tego nie zarejestrowała. Próbowała odciąć się od osób, idących za nią - pewnego przystojniaka i jego histeryzującej dziewczyny. Nie mogła nawet spojrzeć w ich kierunku. Nie wiedziała, co się z nią dzieje. Gdzie się podziała jej twarda postawa? Gdzie podziała się pewność siebie? _Znając moje szczęście, poszła na macierzyński._

Dotarła. Szpital w bardzo dziwy sposób przypominał ich zwykłe Skrzydło Szpitalne… Może każdy szpital tak ma? A może Hogwart jest na tyle genialny, że wszyscy go naśladują?

Posadzono ją na twardym materacu i zajęto się jej raną.

Kątem oka zauważyła znajomą czuprynę…

– Haroon! – wykrzyknęła. – Nic ci nie jest?

Hindus siedział na sąsiednim łóżku i wyglądał o wiele lepiej niż przed godziną.

– Ci mili ludzi – Wskazał na krzątającą się przy jego nodze pielęgniarkę. – bardzo mi pomógli.

Dziewczynie spadł kamień z serca. Widząc jego uśmiechniętą, lekko bladą, ale przytomną twarz i słysząc łamaną angielszczyznę w jego wykonaniu, mogła się tylko uśmiechnąć.

Chciała kontynuować rozmowę, ale przerwało jej zamieszanie przy drzwiach – w kierunku których nie patrzyła, gdyż bohaterski chłoptaś i jego pannica tam przysiedli…

Wpadł do pomieszczenia pewien mężczyzna. Bardzo rozczochrany, bardzo zdenerwowany i bardzo rudowłosy - choć już odrobinę siwiejący - mężczyzna. Na jego widok wszyscy, którzy byli do tego zdolni, wstali, aby okazać mu szacunek; choć on nawet na nich nie spojrzał, zajęty rozglądaniem się.

Charles Weasley. Jej ukochany wujek. Jej autorytet od najmłodszych lat. Charlie nigdy się nie ożenił - jego jedyną miłością były smoki, a później Roxanne. Niektórym wydawało się dziwne, że ta dwójka jest ze sobą tak blisko, ale jej rodzice dobrze wiedzieli, co robią, wybierając go na ojca chrzestnego. Roxie przypominała takiego małego smoczka - szalona, rozbrykana, zawsze w ruchu, pełna radości, ale także uporu i szorstkości. Idealnie się ze sobą dogadali. On zabierał ją na wakacje i uczył o smokach, ona podtrzymywała go na duchu i kochała. I tak jakoś razem funkcjonowali.

Gdy Charlie usłyszał, że jego siostrzenica została bohaterką, która przeprowadziła swoich towarzyszy przez doliny aż do szkoły, pękał z dumy. To był oczywiście test, ale ona zdała go najlepiej z nich wszystkich. Ale później usłyszał, że ta banda idiotów - gdy wyraźnie dał zakaz - przyprowadziła pod bramę smoka i że jego siostrzenica została ranna, wybuchł gniewem. Nikt nie krzywdzi jego rodziny. Pobiegł do Szpitala najszybciej, jak mógł.

– Gdzie ona jest? – wybuchł, nie zważając na oszołomione miny pracowników.

– Tutaj, wujku. – Usłyszał dobrze znany schrypnięty głos. Dziewczyna siedziała na łóżku w rogu niewielkiej sali i do niego machała. – Przestań się wyżywać, staruszku. Nic mi nie jest. Widzisz? Tylko cztery Super Magiczne Szwy. Bywało gorzej.

Podszedł do niej i mocno przytulił, uważając na zranione ramię. Roxie próbowała się wyrwać, ale nie pozwolił na to; musiał się upewnić, że nic jej nie jest.

– Flamel! Cioran! Do mnie! – krzyknął nagle. Roxanne wzdrygnęła się lekko i odwróciła wzrok, gdy uczniowie do nich podchodzili.

– Flamel, melduj. Jakie obrażenia? – zwrócił się rzeczowym głosem do chłopaka, który ją uratował.

Jules, na którego Roxie musiała niestety spojrzeć, zasalutował lekko.

– Rana na dłoni, ale już opatrzona. Kilka siniaków, jednak mogło być gorzej, prawda? Żyjemy. – Spojrzał na Weasley i delikatnie się uśmiechnął.

Jego dziewczyna złapała go za rękę i także obdarzyła ją uśmiechem.

Był to typ eterycznej młodej kobiety, czyli zupełne przeciwieństwo Roxanne. Wyższa od niej, ale nie za wysoka. Szczupła, ale widać, że musiała dużo ćwiczyć. Urodę miała delikatną i zwiewną - usta pomalowane czerwoną szminką, czarne brwi, czarne, jedwabiście gładkie włosy i tego samego koloru oczy. Prawdopodobnie Rumunka na co wskazywał jej charakterystyczny lekko ciemnawy kolor skóry. Robiła wrażenie mimo zapłakanych oczu. A najgorsze było to, że wydawała się sympatyczna. I idealnie pasowała do swojego chłopaka.

Jules opowiedział Charliemu, Cioran i Haroonowi, który dołączył do ich towarzystwa, co się dokładnie wydarzyło. Kilka razy robił przerwy i spoglądał na Roxanne, jakby chciał, żeby coś dopowiedziała, ale ona milczała i tylko unosiła brwi. Przekaz był jasny: _Nie zadzieraj ze mną, chłoptasiu._

Po kilku minutach, które dziewczynie wydawały się wiecznością, skończył swoją opowieść i otrzymał pochwałę od Charliego za szybką reakcję.

– No cóż… Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest – zwrócił się do swojej siostrzenicy. – Muszę wracać do moich zajęć. Eleno, pójdziesz ze mną? Potrzebuję pomocy z tymi ziołami, którymi się ostatnio zajmowałaś. A ty, Flamel, oprowadź Roxanne po szkole. Jej grupa już dawno wyruszyła, a jak teraz do nich dołączy, to nic się nie dowie.

Wyszedł szybko, ciągnąć za sobą Rumunkę, która zdążyła tylko posłać pozostałej trójce zrozpaczone spojrzenie.

Haroon Khan musiał zostać tej nocy w Szpitalu, ale Roxie puścili od razu.

Wyszła za Julesem na dwór. Była zdziwiona, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że jest już ciemno. Straciła zupełnie poczucie czasu.

Próbowała nie patrzeć na chłopaka. Ale mu się to nie podobało. Stanął przed nią, zagradzając jej drogę i położył ręce na ramionach dziewczyny.

– Hej! Miło by było, gdybyś mi podziękowała lub coś… – Próbował spojrzeć jej oczy, ale uparcie patrzyła na swoje sznurówki. – Zrobiłem ci coś? Znamy się od kilku minut, a ty się zachowujesz, jakbym cię dźgnął końcem miotły…

Cisza. Nie miała zamiaru z nim rozmawiać.

– Wiesz, jestem bardzo cierpliwym człowiekiem. Nadal nie chcesz nic mówić? – Odgarnął włosy w istnie potterowski sposób, który sprawił, że trochę zmiękła. – Zawsze możemy wrócić do tego smoka, żeby dokończył to, w czym mu przeszkodziłem. Na pewno będziesz bardzo smaczna. Ale to twój wybór. – Wzruszył nonszalancko ramionami. – Ja mogę tutaj stać przez całą noc…

– Na gacie Merlina! Nic nie zrobiłeś. – Westchnęła i wyrwała mu się. – Miałam dosyć ciężki dzień. – Zaczęła wspinać się po pierwszej z brzegu ścieżce. – A zresztą… Iskierka by mnie nie zjadła.

– A jednak umiesz mówić! – Uśmiechnął się, a Roxanne po raz kolejny poczuła ból w piersi. _On jest taki… idealny. Zamknij się!_ – To tak, buntowniczko. Po pierwsze: to jest smok - on zawsze ma ochotę cię zjeść; po drugie: idziesz w złym kierunku. – Nie czekając na nią, odwrócił się na pięcie i sobie poszedł.

Roxie przeklęła pod nosem i pobiegła za nim. Stwierdziła, że to niesprawiedliwe, iż Bóg obdarza ludzi takimi długimi nogami. Jules w ogóle był wysoki; wyglądała przy nim jak krasnal.

Szli przez kilka chwil w milczeniu.

Chłopak miał ją oprowadzić, ale jak na razie jedynymi ciekawymi rzeczami w okolicy były skały i… skały! Wow.

Roxanne stwierdziła, że nie potraktowała sprawiedliwie Flamela. Uratował jej życie, a ona przez swoje głupie serce traktowała go okropnie. Postanowiła, że postara się być miła; dziewczyny uczucia nie miały znaczenia. Nie była typem laski, kradnącej chłopaków. Miała swój honor.

– Jules – zagadnęła cicho. Chłopak spojrzał na nią i uniósł jedną brew. – Przepraszam. I… dziękuję.

– Jak miło. A za co dziękujesz i przepraszasz?

Roxie miała ochotę go pobić. Mógł być przystojny, uroczy i mega wysoki, ale w tym momencie przesadził. Ale… musiała go przeprosić.

– Za bycie jędzą i podziękować za uratowanie życia. – Ledwo jej te słowa przeszły przez gardło. Nienawidziła się tak upokarzać.

Chłopak zrównał z nią krok.

– Ok, Roxanne Weasley. Wybaczam ci. Coś mi się wydaje, że będziemy się dobrze dogadywać… – Obdarzył ją uroczym uśmiechem, na który Roxie odpowiedziała uniesieniem brwi.

Niech sobie w to wierzy, chłopaczyna.

Nora była pewna, że James oszalał.

Nie potrafiła znaleźć innego wytłumaczenia.

Opanował go jakiś szał.

Podbiegł do niej i zaczął wrzeszczeć. Wykrzykiwał, że nie jest już jego przyjaciółką, że zraniła go… A później zaatakował Chrisa… na razie słownie. Fred musiał go przytrzymywać, żeby się na niego nie rzucił.

Nora miała łzy w oczach. Cieszyła się, że na sali było tak mało osób. Chłopak każdym słowem sprawiał jej przykrość.

Cormac nałożył na twarz swoją stałą maskę i siedział niewzruszony. Pozwalał Potterowi się wygadać.

– James! Uspokój się, stary! – Fred próbował zapobiec bójce. – Nawet nie wiesz, o co chodzi!

– _Ja_ nie wiem?! _Ja_ nie wiem? – Chłopak przy każdym słowie pluł i wymachiwał pięściami. – Moja najlepsza przyjaciółka spiknęła się z moim największym wrogiem! – wykrzyczał na całe gardło, a później się trochę opanował. Nadal dyszał z wściekłości, ale zmienił ton, na o wiele groźniejszy, bo cichszy i bardziej jadowity. Spojrzał Norze w oczy. – Nie jesteś warta niczyjej przyjaźni. Jesteś zwykłym śmieciem – powiedział i wypadł z Wielkiej Sali.

Zapadła cisza.

Fred i Chris spojrzeli ze zmartwieniem, i niestety, z litością w oczach na dziewczynę.

W Norze zawrzała krew.

Nikt więcej nie będzie jej obrażać.

Wstała na równe nogi i ignorując chłopaków, pobiegła za Jamesem.

Dopadła go na najbliższej klatce schodowej.

– Czego ty jeszcze chcesz? – zapytał, odwracając się do niej.

Spoliczkowała go. Chłopak zastygł w szoku. Nie spodziewał się tego. Cios uciszył go na chwilę.

– Jamesie Syriuszu Potter, byłeś moim przyjacielem i nie powinieneś do mnie mówić w taki sposób! – Głos jej zadrżał na ostatnich słowach. Wzięła głęboki oddech. – Straciłeś moją przyjaźń i nigdy jej nie odzyskasz. Nie jestem twoim przydupasem i mogę mieć własną opinię o ludziach i nawet jakbym się umawiała z Chriem… to nie twój interes! – wykrzyczała mu w twarz i odwróciła się, aby odejść.

Potter jej na to nie pozwolił.

– A więc, to tak? Nic mi do tego? Może ciebie po prostu chcę chronić, a ty… Chyba mi nie powiesz, że chodzisz z Cormaciem? To totalny dupek.

– A właśnie, że chodzę! – wykrzyczała kłamstwo i odbiegła, szlochając.

 _W Smokolandii już środa_

Roxanne otworzyła oczy, ziewając przeciągle. Jak zwykle śniły jej się smoki, ale ostatni sen był taki realny… Dziwni ludzie, z dziwnymi akcentami, skały zamiast szkoły, Iskierka i niesamowity przystojniak…

Usiadła na łóżku - i jak to często bywa - zdała sobie sprawę, że to nie był sen.

Ich grupa wiekowa, czyli uczniowie z wymiany i miejscowa piątka, dostała przytulny domek do dyspozycji, uwieszony na skale. Pokoje, zazwyczaj dwu lub trzyosobowe, znajdowały się na piętrze. Na dole dwie duże toalety - dla pań i panów osobno - kuchnia, jadalnia i salon. A to wszystko urządzono w kolorach niebieskich, żółtych i czerwonych - hura flaga Rumunii (!). Nie był to Hogwart, ale Roxie mogła to znieść.

Na szczęście dostała dwuosobowy pokój, który miała dzielić z Samanthą. Bardzo się z tego powodu cieszyła, bo nie wytrzymałaby z Przeklętą Różową Trójką w jednym pomieszczeniu. Ów dziewczyny zamieszkały w pokoju na drugim końcu korytarza. Miejscowe uczennice - które uczyły się w Smoczej Szkole od dwunastego roku życia - Elena Cioran i Isabelle Quesada, miały już swoje stałe kwatery. Rumunka i Hiszpanka okazały się bardzo ciepłymi osobami. Roxie próbowała znienawidzić Cioran, ale nie potrafiła…

Chłopcy podzieli się podobnie. Hektor, Tobey i André razem, a Hisato i Haroon w osobnym pokoju. Julesa już poznała, ale oprócz niego był jeszcze jego najlepszy kumpel i zarazem brat bliźniak Eleny - Cristian Cioran, którego Roxie nie miała okazji poznać. Niestety zapoznała się już z ostatnim członkiem ich klasy.

Nigdy nie sądziła, że spotka człowieka, który wzbudzałby w niej takie obrzydzenie. Fabian Milano to chyba najbrzydszy Włoch, jakiego w życiu widziała. Niski, gruby, pryszczaty, z czarnymi, tłustymi oczami i świńskim urokiem osobistym. Najgorsze było to, że on sam uważał siebie za jakiegoś boga. Ubierał obcisłe spodnie i rozpięte do połowy koszule. Jego oddech śmierdział czosnkiem, a on wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę się z tobą zabawić… ale bez twojej zgody. Roxanne postanowiła na niego uważać.

I tak prezentowała się ich cała szczęśliwa gromadka.

Roxie wstała z łóżka i stwierdziła, że chyba pora rozpocząć dzień.

 _Cudem będzie, jeżeli przeżyję tę wymianę…._ – pomyślała i zaczęła się szykować.

– Chris!

Krzyk Eleonory Zabini mógłby obudzić całą szkołę.

Biegła, próbując wypatrzeć chłopaka.

 _Ale namieszałam! Ale namieszałam! Niech mnie jakiś hipogryf rozmiażdży! Jestem głupia! Głupia! Powinnam sobie kupić jakąś maszynę do filtrowania słów. Jak mogłam powiedzieć Potterowi, że chodzę z Chrisem? Nawet dla mnie jest to niedorzeczne. Ale pod wpływem emocji, jak zwykle palnęłam głupstwo! Jak Potter się dowie, że jednak nie chodzę z Cormaciem, to mnie zniszczy!_

Dlatego teraz szukała wszędzie starszego Gryfona, który zniknął błyskawicznie ze śniadania.

Dopadła go pod obrazem Grubej Damy i wciągnęła w zacienioną wnękę.

– Co…? – Wytrzeszczył oczy, gdy ją spostrzegł. – Eleonora. Czego? Znudziło ci się już głaskanie Pottera po główce? – warknął i próbował ją wyminąć. – Nie dość ci wrażeń? Chcesz jeszcze ze mną pogrywać?

Nora nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko wybuchła płaczem i uwiesiła mu się na szyi. Chłopak najpierw zamarł, ale później niepewnie ją objął i zaczął pocieszać.

– Hej… No już… Nie płacz. Nic się nie stało. Nie jestem wcale na ciebie zły… Dlaczego płaczesz? Potter to dupek…

– Ni–iee o to chodzi… – zachlipała. – Jestem taką idiotką! – zawyła i mocniej się w niego wtuliła.

– Ej… Chyba nie może być aż tak źle. Co ci powiedział? – Poklepał ją nieporadnie po głowie i próbował ignorować fakt, że moczy mu cały sweter.

– Nie – mruknęła, pociągając nosem. –Chodzi o to, co ja mu powiedziałam…

– A co mu powiedziałaś?

– Że ze sobą chodzimy! – wybuchła, zalewając się nową partią łez.

Ręka, którą głaskał ją po plecach, zamarła.

Nora powoli uniosła głowę, spodziewając się ujrzeć na jego obliczu wściekłość. Ale Chris ją zaskoczył. Zaczął się śmiać!

Śmiał się tak mocno, że musiał oprzeć się o ścianę, aby nie stracić równowagi. Łzy radości poleciały mu po policzkach.

– Christopher, zwariowałeś? – Była w takim szoku, że przestała płakać. – Czemu się śmiejesz?! To zła wiadomość! On się dowie, że kłamałam, a wtedy zniszczy mi życie… – Podbródek znów jej niebezpiecznie zadrgał.

Chris nachylił się i pocałował ją w czoło.

– Chyba, że nie dowie się, że kłamałaś.

Tamara powoli nachyliła się nad chłopakiem, łaskocząc go włosami w policzek...

– A więc mówisz, że chcesz się zabawić? – mruknęła seksownym głosem. – Proszę bardzo. Ale potrzebuję czegoś w zamian…

Albus spojrzał z politowaniem na przyjaciółkę.

– Czyli będziecie tylko udawać parę, ponieważ mój brat jest idiotą, tak?

Nora kochała go za to. Zawsze potrafił wszystko idealnie skomentować.

– Aha – mruknęła, podkreślając diagram na transmutację.

Od godziny siedzieli w bibliotece i odrabiali zadania. Zrezygnowali na razie z badań, gdyż przy natłoku zadań nie mieli na to czasu. Potrzebowali odrobiny odpoczynku.

– Ale wiesz, że jest to bardzo głupie, niedojrzałe i nienormalne zachowanie, prawda? – drążył Al.

Dziewczyna w końcu uniosła głowę, uśmiechając się w dość drapieżny sposób.

– Wiem. Ale nie pozwolę wygrać Jamesowi tej potyczki! Jeszcze się przekona, że ze mną lepiej nie zadzierać.

– James! – Fred dopadł kuzyna po lekcjach, jak stał przed schowkiem na miotły. Chłopak miał trochę nieprzytomny wzrok, ale Weasley pomyślał, że to pewnie przez poranną kłótnię. – Pamiętasz, jak ci mówiłem, że nowa uczennica jest niezłą laską? Tak? Zgadnij komu udało się zaprosić ją na randkę? – Wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, ale po chwili mina mu zrzedła.

Drzwi od schowka otworzyły się i wyszła stamtąd Tamara. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się w słodko i pocałowała Jamesa w policzek. Później przeniosła wzrok na Weasley'a.

– Frank! Jak miło ciebie widzieć! Co do naszej randki… Nieaktualne. Nie obraź się, ale wiesz… Ja i James… – Obdarzyła go sztucznym uśmiechem i zwróciła się do jego kuzyna. – James, możemy to kiedyś powtórzyć, skarbie. Dzięki za wszystko, co mi powiedziałeś.

Odwróciła się na pięcie, stukając obcasami w posadzkę i oddaliła się korytarzem.

Atmosfera zgęstniała.

Chłopcy mierzyli się spojrzeniami.

Fred pierwszy się złamał. Odwrócił wzrok i odszedł.

James jednego dnia utracił dwójkę najlepszych przyjaciół…


	15. Chapter 15

**Hej! Czasu mało, nie ma kiedy wstawiać.. ale przed wami nowy rozdział :D**

 **Hej! Ja naprawdę nie gryzę... Można komentować ;)**

 **Hej! Zapraszam!**

 **FrejaAleeera1: Chyba najbardziej do dziadka podobny ; Ale z Rona też coś ma (dobrze, że nie rude włosy :3). Może tak... :) O Chrisie będzie jeszcze sporo. Pozdrawiam!**

* * *

Ostrzeżenie

Wieść o tym, że Eleonora Zabini słynna przyjaciółka Potterów i Weasleyów oraz członkini drużyny Quidditcha zaczęła się umawiać z Christopherem Cormaciem, obiegła szkołę w bardzo szybkim tempie. Było to tym bardziej interesujące, gdyż dziewczyna nie rozmawiała i nie jadała już posiłków ze swoją starą ekipą. Plotki głosiły, że miała na to wpływ pewna kłótnia z pewnym przystojnym synem Wybrańca…

Amy White nie obchodziły te pogłoski. Ale jednego nie mogła zrozumieć. Myślała, że James zerwał z nią dla Nory. Od pewnego czasu zaczęła zauważać, jak jej - w tym momencie już były - chłopak patrzył na tę irytującą dziewuchę. W taki sposób powinien patrzeć tylko na nią! Była pewna, że ma zamiar zakończyć ich związek. A ona postanowiła o nich walczyć! Kłóciła się, błagała, ale to nic nie dało. I po raz kolejny jej serce zostało złamane…

Zerwał z nią. Nie przyjęła tego za dobrze… Amy postanowiła, że jak James zacznie umawiać się z Norą, to zemści się na ich dwójce. Wydawało jej się, że jest to najlepsze rozwiązanie. Dwie sowy na jednej miotle. Ale, ku dziewczyny ogromnemu dziwieniu, Potter i Zabini się pokłócili. Nie wiedziała, o co poszło, ani jej to za bardzo nie interesowało, ale podobno było ostro… No dobra. Kogo ona okłamuje? Uwielbiała plotki! Próbowała uzyskać informacje od swoich stałych źródeł, ale udało jej się tylko ustalić, że w tę sprawę były zamieszane następujące osoby: James Potter, Eleonora Zabini, Fred Weasley, Christopher Cormac oraz Tamara Łukiniczna…

Tamara.

Ta dziewczyna stanowiła zagadką dla Amy. Dla szkolnych koleżanek taka sympatyczna i uczynna. Idealna kandydatka na najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Ale podobno niezłe ziółko z niej… Uwielbiała chłopców. Flirtowała z nimi non stop! A oni uważali ją za jakąś boginię! Podobno już pierwszego dnia udało jej się dorwać Jamesa i się z nim ,,przelizać" - Amy uwielbiała to słowo, ale tylko wtedy, gdy dotyczyło jej osoby! White była wściekła. Potter znalazł sobie nową praktycznie już następnego dnia po ich zerwaniu! Tylko ona mogła tak chamsko grać! Czy ten świat zwariował? Czemu wszyscy zachowywali się w taki… irracjonalny sposób? Eleonora oszalała i zaczęła chodzić z tym siódmoklasistą, który był bardzo sexy, ale nic się nie liczył w szkole. Potter zaliczył pierwszą z brzegu, a Fred - na którego zwróciła uwagę tylko dlatego, że Andy się w nim podkochiwała - chodził obrażony na cały świat.

Zdecydowanie musiała wplątać się w tę magiczną telenowelę.

Gdyby tydzień temu ktoś jej powiedział, że zacznie udawać parę z Chrisem i że będzie się przy tym genialnie bawić, to by go wysłała do Św. Munga, aby leczył się na głowę.

Ale tak się stało.

Christopher Cormac niesamowicie ją zaskoczył. Zazwyczaj nieprzyjemny i opryskliwy, ale kiedy zaczęli się _spotykać_ , zupełnie się zmienił. Zaczął ją traktować w bardziej opiekuńczy sposób. Przestał ją obrażać i się wyluzował. Spotykając się z nim, mogła trochę odpocząć od swoich problemów. Nie wiedziała tylko, ile będzie musiała to ciągnąć. Pierwotny cel został osiągnięty. Utarła nosa Potterowi. Co bardzo ją cieszyło. Serio. Naprawdę. Wcale nie cierpiała całymi dniami! Była bardzo szczęśliwa… Kogo ona okłamywała? Mogła zacząć traktować Chrisa jak przyjaciela, ale nie mógł on zastąpić Jamesa…

Tylko Albus wiedział, że jej związek to farsa. Rose chyba coś podejrzewała, ale na razie siedziała cicho.

Nora i Chris próbowali wyglądać jak prawdziwa para. Trzymali się za ręce, gdy ktoś na nich patrzył, jadali razem każdy posiłek, udając przy tym zakochanych. Zabini dostawała głupawki na każde wspomnienie posiłków.

 _Pokarmić cię, ty mój pulpeciku?_ _ **,**_ _,_ _ **Pulpeciku"? Nazywasz swoją dziewczynę pulpecikiem? To nie wróży dobrze twojemu przyszłemu związkowi, Cormac.**_ _Zamknij się i żryj ten obiad, pulpecie!_

Wiedziała, że Chris próbuje pomóc, ale to chyba nie jej wina, że ją to okropnie bawiło. Nigdy nie miała chłopaka, ale była pewna, że w niektórych momentach Chris przesadzał. Niebezpiecznie się zrobiło, gdy próbował ją pocałować. Dziewczynie udało się jakoś wymigać, ale zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy Cormac nie traktuje tego za poważnie…?

Była Merlinowi wdzięczna za te radosne chwile z jej _nowym chłopakiem,_ gdyż jej życie zaczęło się komplikować…

Blaise przysłał list. Nie odzywał się od pamiętnej niedzieli, gdy zdradził dziewczynie całą prawdę. Nora miała nadzieję, że już nigdy się nie odezwie, ale cóż…

Nie mogła uwierzyć, że od tamtego wydarzenia minęło tylko pięć dni. Miała wrażenie, że nie widziała go całą wieczność. A ile się przez ten czas wydarzyło!

Wracając jednak do wiadomości…

Treść listu zaniepokoiła dziewczynę. Litery zostały krzywo nakreślone i w niektórych miejscach stawały się nieczytelne. Rozpoznała charakter pisma, ale mocno się zaniepokoiła. Mężczyzna był osobą, która pisze w nienaganny sposób, a to… Wyglądało to tak, jakby Blaise się bardzo śpieszył - lub denerwował - pisząc do niej. Niewiele rozumiała, ale chodziło o to, że Zabini ją bardzo przepraszał i prosił o wybaczenie. Po przeczytaniu tej prośby, miała ochotę od razu zgnieść pergamin, ale coś ją zatrzymało. Postanowiła przeczytać do końca.

Była w niebezpieczeństwie. Tak napisał. Miała nie ruszać się ze szkoły, bo inaczej się o niej dowiedzą. Uważać na siebie. Klątwa osłabła. Blaise nie wiedział dlaczego, ale nie działała już tak, jak powinna. Nie chroniła jej. Jeszcze raz bardzo ją przepraszał, ale musiał… Musiał…

Ale Nora nie wiedziała, co jej opiekun musiał. List nie został ukończony…

Objęły ją ramiona strachu. Widomość mocno nią wstrząsnęła. Kim byli ci _oni_? Dlaczego znajdowała się w niebezpieczeństwie? Co to oznaczało?

Pytania, bez odpowiedzi, zaczęły krążyć po jej głowie.

Rose w końcu zaciągnęła ze sobą swojego chłopaka.

Tak! _Chłopaka._ Mogła go już tak nazywać. I się tego nie bała. Chodź odrobinę obawiała się reakcji swojej rodziny, a zwłaszcza dziadka i ojca, ale jeszcze ta wieść do nich nie dotarła. A ona nie miała zamiaru ich informować.

Po raz pierwszy była naprawdę szczęśliwa. Mogła to powiedzieć z ręką na sercu. Scorpius to jej ideał. Oczywiście, czasami się kłócili, ale zawsze dochodzili do jakiegoś porozumienia. A ich sposób godzenia… Ach… Rose go uwielbiała.

Postanowiła, że przekona Scorpiusa do Nory. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego nadal jej nie lubił i nie ufał. Nie rozumiała tego. Sama uwielbiała Zabini. Ostatnimi czasu bardzo się do siebie zbliżyły.

Rose nigdy nie miała zbyt wielu znajomych. Nie potrafiła nawiązać z nikim prawdziwej przyjaźni. Wszystkie dziewczyny z dormitorium nie cierpiały jej. Jako mała dziewczynka nie panowała nad tym, co mówi. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że ludzie nie lubią, jak ktoś ich poprawia albo zdradza im prawdę o nich samych. Weasley była zbyt szczera. Nie rozumiała także, dlaczego ludzi irytuje to, że lubi się uczyć i wciąż zasypuje ich faktami. Ona tylko chciała przekazać im ciekawe informacje! Ale oni za tym najwyraźniej nie przepadali…

Bardzo to przeżywała. Wszyscy się od niej odwrócili. Miała tylko Scorpiusa i Ala, ale z nimi nie mogła pogadać o wszystkim. Dlatego tak bardzo cieszyła się z przyjaźni z Norą. Postanowiła, że tym razem tego nie zepsuje.

Teraz tylko musiała sprawić, by dwoje z trzech najważniejszych dla niej ludzi, się zaprzyjaźniło.

– Chodź, Scorp! – zawołała i pociągnęła go za rękę. – Umówiłam się z nimi w bibliotece.

– Nie rozumiem, dlaczego musisz mnie w to mieszać – zrzędził, specjalnie idąc wolniej. – Wiesz, że nie lubię się uczyć…

– A ty wiesz, że ja wiem, że ty kłamiesz! – Ładny łańcuszek jej wyszedł.

Sapnęła z irytacją, gdy Malfoy zatrzymał się i kucnął, żeby zawiązać buta, choć jej zdaniem z jego sznurówkami było wszystko w porządku.

 _Chłopcy_ – pomyślała, także kucając i wtulając się w jego bok.

– Scorpius, ja wiem, że chodzi o Norę. – Poczuła, że chłopak sztywnieje. Pogładziła go po ramieniu. – Ale daj jej chociaż szansę. Ona potrzebuje teraz naszej pomocy.

Malfoy spojrzał na nią i uniósł brwi.

– Jak to: potrzebuje naszej pomocy?

Ale zanim mogła odpowiedzieć za drzwi, pod którymi teraz się znajdowali, zaczęły się wydobywać dźwięki.

Rose szybko złapała chłopaka i zaciągnęła w cień. Nie chciała, by ktoś pomyślał, że ich dwójka się przyczaiła pod klasą, aby podsłuchiwać. Dziewczyna miała złe przeczucia.

Specjalnie poszli na skróty koło sal, które od dawna nie były używane. Niepokojące jej się wydało, że w ogóle ktoś tam się znajdował.

– Co…? – zaczął Scorpius, ale uciszyła go szybkim gestem dłoni.

Wpatrzyli się w drzwi.

Po kilku minutach wyślizgnęła się stamtąd jakaś ciemnowłosa dziewczyna. Rozejrzała się - na szczęście ich nie zauważyła - i odeszła szybkim krokiem.

Rose na początku nie mogła dziewczyny skojarzyć. Była pewna, że nigdy wcześniej jej nie widziała. Ale po chwili sobie przypomniała. To ta nowa… Tatiana? nie… Tamara! Ciekawe, co tutaj robiła.

Weasley stwierdziła, że pewnie musiała się spotkać z jakimś chłopakiem. Starsi uczniowie - i ona sama – często tak robili. Zakradali się do opuszczonych klas i tam całowali…

Dlatego przytrzymała jeszcze Scorpiusa, gdy chciał wyjść z ich ukrycia. Stwierdziła, że lepiej będzie jak towarzysz Tamary sobie pójdzie.

Ale z sali nie wyszedł żaden chłopak.

Za drzwi powoli wysunęła się ich nauczycielka od obrony przed czarną magią. Eve Queen.

 _Auuu…_

Po raz kolejny poleciała na matę.

Czemu ci ludzie musieli być tacy okrutni?

Zawsze jej się wydawało, że jest w dobrej formie, ale nie życie nie przygotowało ją na wymagania rumuńskiej szkoły.

Udało jej się szybko wdrążyć w plan zajęć. Oprócz standardowych przedmiotów - jak transmutacja, historia magii itd. - musieli uczęszczać rano i wieczorem na ćwiczenia. Masakra… Oprócz podstawowych lekcji szkoła oferowała te bardziej interesujące.

Magia. Brzmiało prosto i zwyczajnie, ale ten przedmiot był bardzo trudny. Połączenie zaklęć i obrony przed czarną magią… Podwójny hardcor.

Botanika. Nic nadzwyczajego. Użyli innej nazwy dla zielarstwa.

Nauka jazdy. Mugolaki by się uśmiały… Na tych zajęciach nauczą cię latać na smoku! _Jupi!_

Badania smoków. Zdecydowanie ulubiony przedmiot Roxanne. Mogła poznać budowę i zwyczaje smoków, a także pobyć ze swoim wujkiem.

I na koniec…

Zajęcia w terenie. Różnego rodzaju gry w terenie, walki o przetrwanie i ogólna próba wzajemnego pozabijania się z dodatkiem smoków. Ale to wszystko było zupełnie legalne i sprawdzone!

Zwinęła się w kulkę i miała ochotę umrzeć.

Zaczęła żałować tych wszystkich czekoladowych żab, czaropączków, pasztecików, którymi uwielbiała się opychać. Jej kondycja leżała i kwiczała…

Sam wyciągnęła do niej rękę i pomogła jej wstać.

Riodal dawała niezły wycisk dziewczynie. Okazało się, że od najmłodszych lat ćwiczyła sztuki walki - jakiś mugolski sport - i jest niesamowicie wysportowana. A do tego taka wysoka i szczupła… To stanowczo nie było fair!

– Hej. Nie rób takiej miny. W końcu opanujesz ten ruch. – Uśmiechnęła się w pocieszający sposób. Roxie bardziej doceniłaby jej optymizm, gdyby nie była największą pesymistką świata. – Zaraz zresztą przejdziemy na następne stanowisko. – Wskazała głową na ścianę wspinaczkową, z której właśnie spadł biedny Haroon Khan.

– Czy to ma mnie pocieszyć? – Roxanne rozmasowała obolałą rękę. – Znając życie i mojego cholernego pech, Trener z Damskimi Piersiami zamieni mi parę i będę musiała ćwiczyć z Fabianem. A ja plus ten obleśny Włoch na ściance równa się mokra plama… ze mnie.

– Jesteś okrutna. – Sam spojrzała na nią z naganą i przygotowała się do zadania ciosu. – Nie powinnaś się nabijać z pana Tetsa. Może ma problemy z hormonami?

– Ta… Hormony usprawiedliwieniem na każdą dolegliwość – mruknęła pod nosem i poprawiła sobie włosy, które związała w niechlujną kitkę. – To nie zmienia faktu, że mnie nienawidzi! Patrzy na mnie z obrzydzeniem nawet w tym momencie! Co ja mu takiego zrobiłam?

– Może nie lubi pyskatych uczennic. – Sam uniosła brwi. A nie wyglądało to najlepiej, gdyż jedna brew była różowa, a druga ciemnozielona. Roxie zastanawiała się, czy ją o tym powiadomić… Chyba, że to specjalny zabieg. Ale jej włosy były granatowe, więc chyba reszta powinna mieć tę samą barwę, prawda? Nieważne… Siłą woli powstrzymała się, żeby nie zerknąć na włosy na jej ręce. Choć pokusa była wielka.

– Ja wcale nie jestem pyskata – sapnęła i zablokowała uderzenie. – Mam prawo do wyrażania własnej opinii! Żyjemy w XXI wieku! A zresztą! Taka już jestem.

Sam po raz kolejny ją powaliła.

– Witaj w czarodziejskim świecie, gdzie czas się zatrzymał na średniowieczu.

Przeszły do kolejnego stanowiska.

Roxanne się nie pomyliła. Trener Ohydek rozdzielił ją z Sam, ale - dzięki Merlinowi! - nie kazał jej pracować z Fabianem. Jej partnerką została Isabelle Quesada.

Hiszpanka podeszła do niej ostrożnie i obdarzyła delikatnym uśmiechem.

Nie miały okazji wcześniej się za bardzo zapoznać, więc Roxie nie wiedziała, co o niej myśleć.

Wyglądała jak… mała myszka. Ciemne włosy miała związane w niezbyt atrakcyjnego warkocza, na nosie wielkie okulary i ubrania, które wisiały na niej jak na wieszaku. Za wszelką cenę próbowała wtopić się w tłum. Niczym specjalnym się nie wyróżniała i może dlatego Roxie nie mogła wyrobić sobie o niej zdania.

Postanowiła zachować do niej dystans. Ostatnimi dniami za bardzo otworzyła się na ludzi. Zaczęła się troszczyć i martwić o uczestników wymiany, a to nie za dobrze. Roxie była twarda i nikogo nie potrzebowała. Jeszcze pomyślą, że jest taka miła na co dzień, a wtedy już na zawsze straci dobrą reputację.

Spojrzała na Isabelle spod łba.

– Ty pierwsza się wspinasz czy ja? – spytała cicho z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy.

Dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się lekko, ale odpowiedziała pewnym głosem.

– Ja.

Zaczęły ćwiczyć, wymieniając się co chwila.

Isabelle próbowała ją zagadywać, ale Roxie nie miała na to ochoty. Była zmęczona, poobijana i niesamowicie głodna.

Skończyły.

Roxanne chciała już odejść, ale Isabelle zatrzymała ją, kładąc rękę na ramieniu.

– Wiesz, czasami warto zaryzykować i komuś zaufać. Pamiętaj o tym, ok? – powiedziała i odeszła do bliźniaków Cioran.

Roxie poczuła się dziwnie… Jakby zrobiła coś złego… ale przecież nie zrobiła! Postanowiła się tym na razie nie przejmować.

Razem z Sam i Tobey'm poszła coś zjeść.

Nora chodziła przez cały dzień podenerwowana. Unikała przyjaciół oraz Chrisa. W jej myślach za dużo się kłębiło.

Błądziła po zamku, chowając się pod peleryną niewidką - którą zwędziła Albusowi - gdy tylko kogoś zauważyła.

Chyba jej nowym znienawidzonym dniem został piątek. Miała za dużo wolnego czasu. Nie wiedziała, co ze sobą zrobić.

Powinna nauczyć się na dodatkowy test z transmutacji, który Wardrobe zapowiedziała na następne zajęcia. Przydałoby się także poćwiczyć przed jutrzejszym meczem Qudditcha. Choć nie miała ochoty grać. Bez sympatii Jamesa i Freda to nie było już to samo…

Zawaliła. Totalnie wszystko schrzaniła.

To jej wina, że ich relacje się popsuły. Powinna bardziej im ufać… A ona co zrobiła? Przy pierwszym problemie postanowiła się od nich odciąć i pogrążyć w kłamstwach. Nie była w niczym lepsza od Blaisa…

Blaise.

Tęskniła za nim.

Tak bardzo, że to bolało.

Jej życie zaczęło tak szybko pędzić…

Nie pojmowała już wielu spraw, ale wiedziała jedno.

Była niekompletna bez Blaise'a.

A teraz przeraźliwie się bała.

Nie wiedziała, co znaczył ten list, ale czuła, że Zabini nie kłamał mówiąc, że jest w niebezpieczeństwie.

Jeszcze bardziej ją zmartwiło zakończenie listu. Co on _musiał_ zrobić? Miała tylko nadzieję, że nie grozi mu nic złego. Jeżeli coś mu się stanie to… Nora nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczy.

Doszła na siódme piętro i skręciła w mało używany korytarz. Powinna iść do biblioteki, gdzie czekali na nią przyjaciele, ale jakoś… nie miała na to sił.

Podeszła do ostatniego okna i usiadła pod nim.

Skuliła się w kłębek pod peleryną niewidką i zapłakała tak, jak dawno jej się to nie zdarzało.

– Widzieliście może Eleonorę? Niska, drobna, blondynka? Gryffindor? Szósty rok? Nie? Dzięki.

Albus był już sfrustrowany.

Ponad dwie godziny temu umówił się z Norą w bibliotece, a ona gdzieś zniknęła. Wiedział, że dziewczyna lubi się spóźniać, ale to już przesada!

Teraz chodził jak jakiś idiota i pytał ludzi, czy ją widzieli. Jednak za każdym razem odpowiedź była przecząca.

Odszedł od kolejnej grupki ludzi i udał się pod Wielką Salę, skąd wydobywał się już typowo stołówkowy gwar.

Nie wszedł jednak do środka - choć jego żołądek wołał cienkim głosem: _Jeść! Jeść! -_ tylko skierował się do dwojga ludzi, którzy na niego czekali.

– I co? Znalazłeś ją? – spytała Rose.

Albus pomyślał, że nie brzmi na zbyt zmartwioną, choć jej przyjaciółka gdzieś zniknęła. Ale odkąd wpadła zziajana do biblioteki i nie chciała zdradzić, o co chodzi, była dziwnie zamyślona i milcząca. Scorpius stał koło niej i próbował ją wspierać, ale po jego minie dało się poznać, że niczego nie rozumie. Miał ich pewnie za bandę świrów. I Albus mu się nie dziwił. Sam czuł się wariatem, odkąd zaczął zadawać się z Norą. Ale tego nie żałował!

– Nie. Pytałem się ludzi, ale nikt jej nie widział – odpowiedział ponurym głosem i po raz kolejny spojrzał na otwarte drzwi od Wielkiej Sali… _Jeść…_ Przeklęta Zabini!

– A mapa?

Było to sensowne pytanie. Mapa Huncwotów w tym momencie bardzo by się przydała, ale Albus z niej nie skorzystał. Był to tydzień Jamesa. On miał pelerynę, która w tym momencie do niczego się im nie mogła przydać. A jego starszy brat nie użyczy mu mapy, gdy się dowie - nie oszukujmy się; na pewno się dowie - po co jej potrzebuje… Mapa odpadała – o czym powiadomił przyjaciół.

– Przeklęty James. – Rose zaklęła pod nosem. – A może…

– Hej! – przerwał jej Scorpius. Albus go podziwiał. Rose Weasley się nie przerywało… chyba że życie było ci niemiłe. – A nie pomyśleliście, że ona nie chce być znaleziona?

Ta celna uwaga zamknęła im usta. Scorpius miał rację. Jeżeli ktoś ucieka, chowa się, nie przychodzi w umówione miejsce, to A: nie lubi ciebie, B: grozi mu śmiertelnie niebezpieczeństwo i C: chce być sam. Albus nie mógł się pogodzić z opcją A i C. Ale… jeżeli w tym momencie tego potrzebowała.

Al i Rose wymienili spojrzenia.

– Chyba nic jej nie jest… – mruknęła dziewczyna. – Ale mam złe przeczucia. Chodźmy na kolację, a później wrócimy do poszukiwań. Znajdziemy ją bez względu na to, czy tego chce.

Norze było zimno.

Miała deja vu. Zdawało jej się, że już kiedyś obudziła się w takim zimnie, zupełnie nie wiedząc, gdzie się znajduje.

Ktoś zdjął z niej pelerynę niewidkę i złożył w kostkę. Leżała na jej kolanach, kpiąc z niej, że jednak komuś udało się ją znaleźć.

Praktycznie niczego nie widziała. Pochodnie na kamiennych ścianach zgasły, a jedynym źródłem światła była delikatna poświata księżyca.

Zdawało jej się, że jest sama, dlatego tak bardzo się zlękła, gdy ujrzała postać, stojącą pod oknem. Osoba ta niczym nie zdradziła swojej obecności - zdawało się, że to kamienna rzeźba, a nie człowiek. Wyłoniła się z mroku, dopiero gdy wzrok Nory przyzwyczaił się do ciemności.

Bała się odezwać, ale musiała. Nie mogła udawać nieprzytomnej. Miała wrażenie, że ta osoba już wie, że się obudziła…

– Przepraszam. – Głos dziewczyny zabrzmiał w nienaturalny sposób. Odchrząknęła i kontynuowała. – Ale co się dzieje?

– Niebezpieczne są tego rodzaju przechadzki nocą po zamku, panno Zabini. – Nora znała ten głos. Była pewna, że już kiedyś go słyszała, ale nie mogła go skojarzyć z konkretną osobą. – Zwłaszcza dla ciebie. – Tajemniczy Gość odwrócił się do niej z cichym westchnieniem.

Nora zamarła.

Przecież to nie mogła być…

Ale _to_ była…

Profesor Eve Queen.

Dziewczyna kompletnie się tego nie spodziewała. Co ona tutaj robiła? Jak udało jej się ją znaleźć? I dlaczego patrzyła na nią w taki… niepokojący sposób? Dlaczego jeszcze nie zrobiła jej awantury? Powinna dostać szlaban za przebywanie na korytarzu w czasie ciszy nocnej - która zapewne od dawana już trwała. Ale nic takiego się nie stało.

Otwierała przez kilka minut usta, by w końcu wyjąkać:

– Pani profesor...? Ja…

– Zadziwiłam cię, moja droga? – Staruszka zbliżyła się do niej ostrożnie, sunąc po podłodze w swoich ciemnych szatach. – Zadawało mi się, że zostałaś przestrzeżona. Czyż niczego się nie nauczyłaś na moich lekcjach? – powiedziała niecierpliwym głosem i potrząsnęła lekko siwą głową. Złapała ją za ramiona i skupiła na niej oczy. Nora miała wrażenie, że kobieta oszalała. A czego niby miała się nauczyć? Milczenia? Jak rozbroić przeciwnika? Z trzech zajęć tylko tyle wyniosła. – Niewiele czasu… Niewiele czasu… A ty! Ty! – wykrzyknęła w taki sposób, że dziewczyna się wzdrygnęła. Chciała się odsunąć od kobiety, ale sękate ręce nie chciały jej puścić. Wbiła w jej ciało długie paznokcie, które trzymały ją jak jakieś haki. – Niebezpiecznie, niebezpiecznie, niebezpiecznie… Ona nadchodzi… Nadchodzi… A ty musisz…

Jednak Nora nie dowiedziała się, co ,,musi". Miała dość tych niedokończonych zdań, ale pani profesor została spłoszona. W sąsiednim korytarzu rozległy się kroki; dało się słyszeć przytłumione glosy. Ktoś się zbliżał.

Eve Queen spojrzała jej tylko w oczy i uciekła. Wpadła na ścianę i tak po prostu wyparowała.

Nora mogła tylko patrzeć na to z rozdziawioną buzią. Czuła się tak oszołomiona, że zapomniała, o zbliżającej się osobie.

Chciała naciągnąć na siebie pelerynę, ale usłyszała ciche nawoływania. Udało jej się wyłapać swoje imię, ale nie była do końca pewna. Wyciągnęła na wszelki wypadek różdżkę i próbowała wstać, ale nie mogła. Zbyt osłabła od długiego siedzenia. Ramiona piekły w miejscach, w których staruszka ją ściskała. W napięciu wpatrywała się w koniec korytarza, obserwując cienie tańczące po ścianie i plamę światła zbliżającą się do niej.

Wzięła drżący oddech i mocniej zacisnęła spocone palce na różdżce…

A zza zakrętu wyszedł… James.

Szedł na przodzie, trzymając w ręce pergamin i oświetlając drogę zaklęciem _Lumos_. Koło niego kroczył Albus z Fredem.

Nora załkała na nich widok.

Całe napięcie z niej uleciało. Za dużo tego wszystkiego było… Za dużo… Najpierw kłótnia, udawany związek, list Blaise'a i teraz ta nienormalna sytuacja z profesor Queen. Każdego doprowadziłoby to do załamania nerwowego.

Na twarze chłopaków wypłynęła ulga, gdy ją ujrzeli.

Albus podbiegł do niej pierwszy i mocno chwycił w ramiona, wykrzykując, że jest lekkomyślną idiotką, której nawet na minutę nie może spuścić z oka.

Ona tylko mocno go objęła, nie zwracając uwagi, że chłopak powoduje jej ból w zranionych miejscach.

James i Fred nieporadnie stanęli nad nimi. Musieli sobie przypomnieć, że ich ostatnie kontakty nie prezentowały się najlepiej… Nora wcześniej była wściekła, ale w tym momencie miała to w nosie. Cieszyła się, że ich widzi.

Obdarzyła ich nieśmiałym uśmiechem i wyciągnęła do każdego rękę.

Fred wykrzyknął, że wali już na wszystko i odepchnął Albusa, przytulając się do niej mocno. Gdy ją w końcu puścił, Nora spojrzała ostrożnie na Jamesa…

– Martwiliśmy się. – Odchrząknął i spróbował jeszcze raz. – Martwiłem się. Przepraszam. – Odwrócił od niej wzrok.

Nora - przy pomocy Albusa, który obdarzył ją tylko kpiącym uśmiechem - wstała i przytuliła się do Pottera.

– Okej… – mruknęła.

Czasami proste słowa mogą zdziałać więcej niż wielkie przemowy…

Przyprowadzili Norę do Pokoju Wspólnego o drugiej w nocy.

Po kolacji kontynuowali poszukiwania, ale bez skutku. Nie chcieli mieszać w to nauczycieli - lojalność koleżeńska im na o nie powalała - ale zaczęli się ostro martwić.

Nigdzie jej nie było.

O pierwszej Rose się poddała i stwierdziła, że bez wsparcia - i mapy - sobie nie poradzą.

Poszli do Jamesa.

Reakcja Pottera zupełnie ich zszokowała. Myśleli, że nadal będzie odgrywał wściekłego dupka, ale gdy tylko dowiedział się, że Nora zaginęła, od razu postanowił im pomóc.

Aby wyjść z wieży po zmroku potrzebowali peleryny niewidki. Ale ona zniknęła. Scorpius, który wraz z Albusem już dawno powinien być w lochach, odkrył kto ją zabrał… Przeklęta Nora. Dlatego nie mogli jej znaleźć!

Musieli czekać na odpowiedni moment - gdy na horyzoncie nie było żadnego nauczyciela, Irytka lub innego ducha - by móc się wymknąć.

Rose i Scorpius zostali w wieży, żeby gdyby Gruba Dama zasnęła otworzyć im przejście.

Mogliby nawet miło spędzić ten czas, ale Rose nie miała nastroju. Martwiła się o przyjaciółkę, a także nie dawało jej spokoju wspomnienie Rosjanki i nauczycielki…

Nora wyglądała na ledwo żywą. James musiał ją podtrzymywać w pasie, żeby nie upadła. Była zziębnięta i zlękniona. Miała na sobie sweter jednego z chłopaków, ale wciąż drżała.

Rose od razu wskazała na kominek i mruknęła pod nosem: _Incendio._ Ciepło rozlało się po pomieszczeniu. Później przejęła dziewczynę i posadziła ją na kanapie, przykrywając ciepłym kocem. Dopiero potem przeszła do ataku.

– Gdzieś ty była, dziewczyno? – wydarła się, zaskakując tym ich wszystkich. Ściszyła trochę głos, przypominając sobie, że na górze śpią ludzie. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak się martwiliśmy! Mam nadzieję, że masz jakąś dobrą wymówkę, bo nie ręczę na siebie…

– Dostałam wiadomość – mruknęła pod nosem, unikając jej spojrzenia. – Ona mną… trochę wstrząsnęła.

– Jaką wiadomość? – zapytał Albus, siadając obok dziewczyny. – Co się stało?

Nora rozejrzała się po wszystkich zgromadzonych. Rose wiedziała, że nie jest pewna, czy może o tym mówić przy Fredzie, Jamesie i Scorpiusie. Ale nie miała wyboru. Teraz byli w to wszyscy zamieszani.

Zabini tylko westchnęła, wyjęła z kieszeni spódniczki bardzo zmiętą kartkę i zaczęła czytać. Gdy skończyła, zapadła cisza.

– Cholera – mruknął Al, przejmując od niej list. – Co to znaczy? Co ,,musi"?

– Właśnie nie wiem – odpowiedziała mu Nora. – Ale…

– Chwila. Stop. O co chodzi? – Fred się wtrącił, tocząc nic nierozumiejącym spojrzeniem po pomieszczeniu. – List od Blaise'a, tak? Twojego ojca? Ale dlaczego ciebie przeprasza? Jaka klątwa? Jakie niebezpieczeństwo? Ma to coś wspólnego z twoimi bliznami…?

– Jakimi bliznami? – Scorpius złapał się za głowę. – Ja zupełnie nic nie rozumiem. Możesz zacząć od początku?

– Mogę, ale… Scorpius, może ci się to nie spodobać. – Nora zaczęła się bawić swoimi włosami. – Ale zanim o tym opowiem, musicie się jeszcze o czymś dowiedzieć. Przed sekundą miałam bardzo nietypowe spotkanie z naszą profesorką, Eve Queen…

– Ciekawe… Ja i Scorpius także.

Rose miała wrażenie, że zapowiadała się bardzo długa noc… Bolesna, pełna tajemnic i niewyjaśnionych spraw… A przypadkiem trójka z ich szóstki miała grać w bardzo ważnym meczu następnego dnia…

 _Powodzenia im życzę!_


	16. Chapter 16

Meczu, meczu...

Gdzie jesteś?

Scorpius spojrzał na nią oszołomiony i kilka razy pokręcił głową.

– Nie. Nie. Nie! – Wstał z kanapy i odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość. – To niemożliwe… Nie możesz być moją siostrą!

– Ale jestem. Wiem, że to dla ciebie trudne, ale jakoś sobie poradzimy. – Nora próbowała powiedzieć to w uspokajający sposób. Scorpius wyglądał jak przestraszone dziecko lub szaleniec.

– Nie! Ty nic nie rozumiesz. – Zaczął chodzić po pokoju w kółko, szarpiąc się za włosy. Zatrzymał się w półkroku i zwrócił na nią umęczone oczy. – Nie możemy być rodzeństwem, bo ja… kocham cię!

Nora nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Stał przed nią i wyglądał na zrozpaczonego. Nie wiedziała, co robić. Przecież to było śmieszne! On ją niby kochał?

– Co?! – Rose weszła do akcji. – Jak to ją kochasz?! To _ja_ jestem twoją dziewczyną! W co wy się bawicie? Nora! – zwróciła się do niej z rządzą mordu w oczach. – Macie romans?

 _Nie!_

Chciała krzyczeć. Chciała się bronić. Ale nie mogła wydobyć z siebie ani słowa. Bo ona chyba… jednak ten romans ze Scorpiusem miała.

Musiała głupio wyglądać w tym momencie. Osłupiała mina, otwarte usta i wyłupiaste oczy jak u ryby… Czysty obraz szoku.

Malfoy wykazał się wielką odwagą, stając przed Rose i mówiąc:

– Nigdy ciebie nie kochałem. To była tylko przykrywka, żeby zbliżyć się do Eleonory. Zresztą jak mógłbym cię kochać? Już Albus jest od ciebie bardziej atrakcyjny! Ale teraz – Głos zaczął mu się załamywać – co mam począć, gdy ona jest moją siostrą? Nasza miłość jest z góry osądzona! O okrutny losie! – Rzucił się na kolana przed Norą i zapłakał. – Nie możemy być razem! O świecie! Merlinie! O okrutne fata! Czemu nas dotknęłyście tą tragedią? Jesteśmy jak… Luke i Lea! Jak Clary i Jace! Nie ma wyboru… Któreś z nas musi umrzeć… Bo co to za życie, gdy nie można być z ukochaną osobą?! Żegnajcie!

Wybiegł z Pokoju Wspólnego, zanosząc się szlochem i wpadając na każdy napotkany przedmiot, co odbierało powagi tej sytuacji.

Zapadła cisza, przerywana tylko głośnym chrapaniem Jamesa i Freda.

Rose spojrzała na Norę z obrzydzeniem.

– Nie jesteś już moją przyjaciółką. – Trzasnęła ją w twarz i odbiegła.

A Eleonora Zabini obudziła się.

Usiadła na łóżku, dysząc ciężko. Tak strasznego i realistycznego koszmaru jeszcze w życiu nie miała. Ale był całkiem zabawny. No. Dopiero po przebudzeniu mogła docenić chore poczucie humoru swojego mózgu. Ona i Scorpius? Pf! Śmieszne…

Reakcja chłopaka naprawdę była zupełnie inna…

– Żartujesz, prawda? – spojrzał na nią z powątpieniem. – A w tej bajce były jeszcze smoki i księżniczki, tak? Przecież to nie trzyma się kupy! Nie możesz być moją siostrą.

Z twarzy nie zdradzała za wiele. Chłopak przybrał swoją typową maskę - zamiast się wkurzać albo po prostu okazać prawdziwe uczucia, będzie negować i wyśmiewać wszystko. Ale Nora miała wrażenie, że podczas jej opowieści mogła dostrzec cień, przemykający przez jego twarz… Niedowierzenie, ból, smutek, złość… Te emocje mignęły jej tylko przed oczami. Po chwili miała przed sobą już pewnego siebie i opanowanego Ślizgona.

– Ja też nie mogłam w to uwierzyć, ale taka jest prawda. – Nora unikała wzroku chłopaka i bawiła się poduszką w barwie swego domu. Wciąż targały nią sprzeczne emocje. Najchętniej nadal by wszystko ukrywała. Ale nie mogła. Scorpius zasłużył na prawdę. – Klątwa Havlynga naprawdę istnieje. Wraz z Alem i Rose staramy się…

– Chwila. Zaraz. Stop. – Malfoy przetoczył po nich wszystkich wzrokiem, wykrzywiając usta w naprawdę ślizgoński sposób. – To znaczy, że wiedzieliście o tym? – W jego głosie dało się słyszeć ból i niedowierzenie, gdy zwrócił się do najlepszych przyjaciół.

Rose i Albus wymienili spojrzenia.

– Tak, ale…

– Nie chcieliśmy ci mówić, bo…

Scorpius im przerwał.

– Wiedzieliście, ale nic mi nie powiedzieliście? I wy się macie za moich przyjaciół?! – Prychnął pod nosem i kontynuował, nie zważając na ich oszołomione miny. Wskazał na Jamesa i Freda, którzy do tej pory siedzieli cicho. Przy każdym kolejnym słowie podnosił głos coraz bardziej, a dłonie poruszały się, podkreślając jego wypowiedź. – Pewnie Nora… ups!... to znaczy _Kasjopeja_ was także w to wmieszała? – Wywrócił oczami. – Macie mnie za idiotę? Myśleliście, że to w porządku, żeby przede mną ukrywać coś takiego? Bawiliście się mną! A ty, Rose…

– Przestań! – Nora wstała na równe nogi, podeszła do Scorpiusa i spojrzała na niego z całym gniewem, jaki w tym momencie się w niej kumulował. – Jeżeli chcesz kogoś winić to tylko mnie. To ja nie chciałam ci powiedzieć… I bardzo cię za to przepraszam… Mój świat został wywrócony do góry nogami… Straciłam swoją tożsamość… Człowiek, którego kochałam, okazał się zdrajcą… Zabroniłam Albusowi i Rose mówienia ci czegokolwiek, a oni to uszanowali. To moja wina. Znasz ich… Chcieli ci już dawno powiedzieć, ale ja… nie chciałam niszczyć ci życia. – Dziewczyna nie mogła znieść widoku tęczówek swojego brata, tak bardzo podobnych do jej własnych, więc odwróciła się do okna i wpatrzyła w noc. Jej głos stał się odległy. – Możesz mi nie wierzyć. Możesz żyć jak dotychczas. Możesz udawać, że nic ci nie powiedziałam. Twój wybór. Nie musisz się czuć do niczego zobowiązany. Ale nie obwiniaj swoich przyjaciół. Ta sytuacja jest zwariowana, ale ja… nie jestem Kasjopeją Malfoy. Nigdy nie będę ani nie chcę być częścią twojej rodziny. Jestem, byłam i już na zawszę pozostanę tylko Eleonorą Zabini.

Zapadła cisza.

Widać było, że Scorpius toczy ze sobą jakąś wewnętrzną walkę.

– No dobra. – Westchnął głośno i przeczesał włosy. Na jego twarzy nadal malowała się niepewność, ale gniew z niego uleciał. – Ale jedna sprawa nie daje mi spokoju. Dlaczego nigdy o tobie nie słyszałem? Rozumiem, że ta klątwa ciebie kryła, ale chodzi mi o to, że rodzice nigdy nie wspominali, że miałem siostrę…

– Pewnie było to dla nich zbyt bolesne. – O dziwo te słowa wypowiedział Fred, który siedział nienaturalnie spokojnie od kilku minut. – W głowie mi się nie mieści, że Blaise coś takiego zrobił.

– No… A mi się w głowie nie mieści, że nam o tym nie powiedziałaś… Nie chodzi mi teraz o to, żeby robić ci wyrzuty, bo rozumiem, dlaczego miałaś obawy itd… ale mogliśmy ci pomóc. Nie musiałaś tego przed nami ukrywać.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Jamesa, jakby był szalony.

– Co?

Rose kilka razy pokręciła głową i wskazała oskarżycielsko palcem na chłopaka.

– Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś mojemu kuzynowi? Dlaczego się nie gniewasz? Nie robisz żadnych scen lub czegoś bardziej potterowatego? Czy ty… okazujesz nam wyrozumiałość? Dajcie mi aparat! Muszę uwiecznić tę chwilę! James chyba dojrzał!

– Ha ha ha. Bardzo śmieszne. – Zrobił naburmuszoną minę, ale kąciki ust uniosły się odrobinę. – Zamiast wychwalać moją wspaniała osobę, to może zajmiemy się ważniejszymi sprawami? Dochodzi trzecia, a o jedenastej mamy bardzo ważny mecz…

– James ma rację. – Albus ziewnął przeciągle, zakrywając rękawem usta. Później sięgnął po swoją różdżkę i wyczarował białą tablicę i markery. – Spiszemy kluczowe problemy i je omówimy.

– Co to jest? – Scorpius spojrzał ze zdziwieniem i fascynacją na przyrządy w rękach Pottera. – Ekranik?

Rose potargała mu włosy, czując, że jego atak minął i znów jest jej wspaniałym chłopakiem.

– Nie znasz tablicy? Scor, na święta kupię ci przewodnik po mugolsikm świecie.

– Nie bądź śmieszna! Znam tablicę. Na każdej lekcji przecież ją widzę. – Wywrócił oczami z irytacji. Nie podobały mu się miny jego towarzyszy. Ledwo dusili śmiech, a on nie lubił być obiektem kpin. – Ale to na pewno nią nie jest! Ma zły kolor! Jest za mała! I nigdzie nie widzę kredy.

– Posłuchaj. Zaraz ci to wyjaśnię… – James nachylił się do Malfoy'a. Jego uśmiech mówił, że raczej nic mu nie objaśni, tylko się z niego ponabija.

Nora postanowiła to przerwać.

– Hej! Ludzie! Pogadamy o tym kiedy indziej. Macie być grzeczni. – Posłała chłopakom jedno ze swoich słynnych spojrzeń, po którym każdy zdrowy na umyśle człowiek ma się na baczności i kontynuowała. – Mecz. Prawda. Priorytety. Najpierw pierwsza kwestia… List od Blaise'a.

– A czy ty nie jesteś na niego śmiertelnie obrażona? Przecież okazał się zbrodniarzem i w ogóle. – Fred nie rozumiał swojej przyjaciółki ani tej sytuacji, ale próbował być pomocny.

– To jest… skomplikowane. – Nora skrzywiła się i zamilkła. Nie miała ochoty o tym mówić. – Po prostu on zasługuje na wysłuchanie. – Tymi słowami ucięła dyskusję, choć widziała, że jej przyjaciele mają ochotę dowiedzieć się więcej. – Napisał, że coś mi grozi… ale co?

– To chyba jasne, prawda? Chodzi o tę starą wiedźmę. Eve Queen. To chyba nie przypadek, że dostajesz ostrzeżenie o grożącym ci niebezpieczeństwie, a tego samego dnia ta wariatka cię napastuje. – Dla Freda sprawa była jasna. Nic nie dzieje się bez przypadku. A coś tutaj zdecydowanie śmierdziało… i to nie wczorajsze skarpetki Jamesa.

– To ma sens. – Albus zapisał jej nazwisko na tablicy. – Jej nagłe pojawienie się w szkole było dziwne. Podobno profesor Gruca nadal się nie odnalazł. To nie może być przypadek. Od tej kobiety bije dziwna aura.

– Aura? Serio, Albus? – Rose uniosła brwi i przejęła marker. – Mnie bardziej ciekawi powiązanie tej ,,nowej" z naszą sprawą. – Szybko im opowiedziała, co wraz ze Scorpiusem widzieli.

– Ona też jest zła? A była taka śliczna! – Fred zrobił naburmuszoną minę i przytulił się do poduszki, jakby ta miała stać się jego wymarzoną ukochaną. – Życie jest do bani. Zostanę sam do końca świata…

– Fredy, to przez nią się pokłóciliśmy, pamiętasz? – James się skrzywił i spuścił wzrok speszony.

– Tak? A co się stało? – Rose zmrużyła oczy i przyjrzała się im. Już wcześniej zauważyła napięcie panujące pomiędzy ich dwójką… a raczej trójką jeśli liczyć Norę...

– Nic! – Potter próbował ją oczarować swoim najlepszym uśmiechem, ale panna Weasley pozostała niewzruszona. Była jego kuzynką, więc odporność na jamesowy urok nabyła wraz z mlekiem matki. – Fred! Wszystko między nami okej, prawda? – Objął go nieporadnie ramieniem, a oczami przesyłał komunikat _Ratuj! Ratuj!_

– Ta… Jasne. – Mulat się lekko skrzywił, ale solidarność męska zwyciężyła. Wścibska Rose była najgorszą Rose na świecie… Nikt nie chciał z nią mieć do czynienia. – Rosie! Skup się lepiej na swoim chłopaku, bo zaraz nam wszystkie pisaki wypisze.

Scorpius upuścił markery na podłogę i zaczął się tłumaczyć, ale przerwał mu James, który jak zwykle próbował go obrazić i się z niego ponabijać… Później Fred zaczął krzyczeć coś o wolnych prawach kolorowych pisaków, a Rose chichotać pod nosem. Albus rysował dziwnego jednorożca na swojej tablicy.

Norze głowa pękała, a ci idioci jej nie pomagali.

Patrzyła bezradnie na zamieszanie, które przed nią wybuchło.

 _I oni mają mi pomóc?_ – przemknęło jej przez myśl.

Ale była zbyt zmęczona, żeby próbować ich przekrzyczeć. Zastanawiała się, kiedy przez dziurę pod obrazem przejdzie jakiś nauczyciel lub inni Gryfoni się obudzą, ale w tym momencie… miała to głęboko w merliniej du*ie.

Postanowiła zareagować, gdy Albus dostał dziwnego ataku - pewnie ktoś zmazał jego kucyka - i zaczął wszystkim grozić swoją różdżką.

Spokojnie wstała i podeszła do stolika, który stał przed kanapą jej przyjaciół. Podciągnęła koc, aby nie zawadzał i weszła na niego. Gdy to nic nie dało, wsadziła dwa palce w usta i gwizdnęła.

Cisza, która zapadła po jej wystąpieniu, była błogosławieństwem dla uszu i głowy.

Gdy miała pewność, że skupili na niej swoją uwagę, powiedziała:

– Mieliście mi pomóc, a wy… wy wolicie się wygłupiać. To poważna sprawa. – Zgromiła wzrokiem Ala, który otwierał usta, żeby coś powiedzieć. Ona jeszcze nie skończyła. Zwróciła się do Scorpiusa. – Przepraszam za tę całą sytuację. Wiem, że za mną nie przepadasz, więc cię do niczego nie zmuszam. Mam zamiar dowiedzieć się, o co chodzi z naszą nauczycielką. I z Blaise'm… Nie muszę w to wplątywać twojej rodziny. Te sprawy nie są ze sobą powiązane. A co do profesorki. Dzisiejszego wieczoru była po prostu przerażająca. – Wzdrygnęła się na wspomnienie twarzy kobiety. – Ale także… bardzo zaniepokojona i może… wystraszona? Nie wiem. Tamara może mieć coś z tym wspólnego, ale nikt z nas jej nie zna. – Zeszła ze stolika i się o niego lekko oparła, patrząc po kolei każdemu z przyjaciół w oczy. – Jestem zmęczona. Wy pewnie też. Musimy odpocząć, a później sprawy może same się jakoś potoczą. Ale ja tego tak tego nie zostawię. Możecie mi pomóc lub dalej się wydurniać. Do niczego was nie zmuszam. A teraz… dobranoc. – Odwróciła się na pięcie i skierowała w stronę swojego dormitorium.

Myślała, że jej przemowa zakończy to spotkanie, ale usłyszała za swoimi plecami ich głosy… Każdy z nich ją zapewniał, że jest z nią.

Z uśmiechem na twarzy ruszyła do swojego pokoju, w ramię w ramię z Rose, która ją dogoniła.

– Z taką ekipą na sto procent damy radę. Nic ci się nie stanie. – Rudowłosa pożegnała ją takimi słowami, a Nora weszła do swojego pokoju, gdzie czekały na nią dwa potwory… zwane też współlokatorkami.

– Psst! Obudź się!

Roxie poczuła, że ktoś ją szturcha w ramię. Była zdziwiona, że ktokolwiek miał tyle odwagi, żeby ją ruszać. Znajdowała się w Smoczej Szkole dopiero od tygodnia, a i tak już każdy wiedział, że zaspana jest bardziej niebezpieczna niż jakikolwiek smok… Kto ośmielił się…?

Z niejasnymi myślami kłębiącymi się w głowie, podniosła się, z zamiarem zamordowania gościa i powrócenia do snu, ale zamarła.

Zapach.

Las… Świerki… I ta specyficzna nutka, która zawsze kojarzyła jej się z ciepłem i rodziną… Jakby cynamonowe ciasteczka babci Molly…

Zaatakowała.

Nikt nie miał prawa pachnieć w ten sposób! Ostatni raz czuła taką kombinację na pewnych zajęciach, przy tworzeniu pewnego eliksiru.

Przygniotła kogoś, spadając z łóżka i przykładając mu ramię pod gardło.

Miała już zamiar krzyknąć, ale ujrzała pod sobą…

Julesa.

Unikała go.

A on teraz bezkarnie siedział - lub leżał, przygnieciony przez nią - w jej pokoju!

Od ich rozmowy na zboczu minęło niewiele czasu, ale Roxie starała się omijać go najlepiej jak potrafiła.

Wspólne ćwiczenia? - nie. Szybka zamiana.

Siedzenie przy wspólnym stoliku przy posiłkach? - nie. Przychodzenie zawsze po nim na obiad i robienie uników.

Rozmowy w ich klasowym domku? - nie. Chowanie się w pokoju i ukrywanie przed nim i innymi ludźmi.

Była taka dumna z siebie! Udawała ninję - Angela zaraziła ją miłością do mugolskiego kina akcji i komiksów - i ukrywała przed nim swoje uczucia.

A on teraz śmiał włazić do jej pokoju i ją budzić!

Patrzyła mu w oczy, ciężko oddychając i to nie ze zmęczenia.

– Co. Ty. Tutaj. Robisz?! – wykrzyknęła, wzmacniając swój chwyt i przybierając groźną minę. Nie miało dla niej znaczenia to, że tak cudownie pachniał. Albo to, że jego oczy były tak bardzo zielone. Albo to, że… Nie. Stop. On ją nic nie obchodził.

– Cicho! – syknął, zerkając na łóżko Sam, która nadal spokojnie spała. – Nie chcemy obudzić całego domku. Możesz – Wskazał na nią głową – bo wiesz, to trochę boli. Zaraz wyjaśnię, o co chodzi.

Roxie niechętnie zeszła z chłopaka… _Niechętnie, bo mu nie ufała! A nie dlatego, że był taki przystojny… O Merlinie…_

– Masz minutę na wyjaśnienia, a później zamorduję cię i wrócę do łóżka. – Odsunęła się od niego i posłała mu swoje najgroźniejsze spojrzenie.

Jules wstał, otrzepał się i dopiero wtedy na nią spojrzał. Gdy ich oczy się spotkały…

To była prawdziwa magia.

Tak wiele mogła z nich wyczytać, a zarazem tak niewiele!

Pragnęła go poznać. Zaprzyjaźnić się z nim. Pokochać go.

W tym momencie była pewna, że on także tego pragnie… Ale…

Chłopak zrobił krok do przodu i wziął głęboki oddech, jakby chciał coś ważnego powiedzieć, a Roxie…

Stchórzyła.

Odwróciła się do niego plecami - zdając sobie sprawę, że ma na sobie tylko starą koszulkę swojego brata, która sięgała jej do połowy ud - i usiadła na łóżku, unikając jego wzroku.

– Czego ode mnie chcesz? – warknęła cicho, pamiętając o Sam. – Dlaczego napastujesz mnie o – Spojrzała na zegarek i jęknęła głośno – trzeciej w nocy!?

Jules wyglądał na odrobinę zdezorientowanego, ale potrząsnął kilka razy głową, jakby mówiąc sobie, że musi się rozbudzić i mruknął:

– Pamiętasz wczorajsze zajęcia z badań nad smokami?

Roxie spojrzała na niego, jakby był idiotą. Co miała różdżka do kociołka?

– No… Pamiętam, ale…

– A pamiętasz tę smoczycę? Tę w ciąży? Mówiłaś, że dałabyś wszystko, żeby obejrzeć jak jej dziecko przychodzi na świat, a ja dzisiaj miałem przy niej dyżur i…

– …zaczęła rodzić?! – zapytała przytłumionym głosem. Cała wrogość z niej uleciała. Od zawsze marzyła, żeby zobaczyć smoczy poród. Taka okazja…

– Dlaczego mi to mówisz? – Początkowa radość z niej uleciała, zastąpiona podejrzliwością. To chyba dziwne, że dopiero co poznany i zajęty facet zaprasza ją na bardzo nietypową i obrzydliwą randkę.

– Mogę cię tam przemycić. Reszta naszej grupy mówiła, że to okropne i w ogóle. A ty byłaś taka zachwycona… – Na jego twarzy zagościł delikatny uśmiech. – To jedyna okazja. Wiesz, że smoki zachodzą w ciążę raz na dziesięć lat, a Czarny Hebrydzki…

– …tylko raz w życiu. – Teraz Roxie zrozumiała. Z jakichś powodów ten dziwny chłopak chciał jej sprawić przyjemność i pokazać najbardziej niesamowity poród świata. – A Elena i Cristian? Twoja dziewczyna i najlepszy przyjaciel nie chcą tego ujrzeć?

Jules się trochę zmieszał, co według Roxie było bardzo urocze… _Merlinie! Wcale nie!_

– Oni nie przepadają za takimi rzeczami. Eli specjalizuje się w botanice. Lubi opiekować się smoczymi roślinami i tworzyć z nich różne maści i mikstury… A Cristian… – Po uśmiechu chłopaka i sposobie w jaki mówił o nich, Roxanne zdała sobie sprawę, że on traktuje tę dwójkę jak rodzinę. – …jest strasznym śpiochem.

– Ja też jestem. Ale niektóre rzeczy wymagają poświęceń. – Roxie wstała z łóżka, dyskretnie obciągając koszulkę. – Poczekaj na korytarzu. Za pięć minut będę gotowa.

– Jak mówisz ,,pięć minut", to tak naprawdę masz na myśli godzinę? – Zaczął tyłem kierować się do drzwi. – Masz osiem minut, a później sobie idę. Poród już się zaczął i może trwać kilka godzin, ale ja chcę zobaczyć wszystko. – Zniknął za drzwiami, chichocząc pod nosem. Roxie pożegnała go butem, który uderzając w drzwi, zamknął je i wypchnął pewnego idiotę na korytarz.

– Zapytam jeszcze raz. Gdzie byłaś?

Nora bardzo się zdziwiła. Nie sądziła, że Amy i Andy zauważą jej nieobecność. Zazwyczaj się nią nie przejmowały, zajęte własnymi problemami. A tutaj tak niespodzianka. Nie dość, że zwróciły na nią uwagę, to twierdziły, że się o nią _martwiły_. Śmieszne.

– Hm… – Zabini przeszła koło nich i zaczęła szukać swojej pidżamy. Była zmęczona i nie miała ochoty na kłótnie i gierki dziewczyn.

Ale one tak łatwo się nie dały. Podeszły do jej łóżka, na które Nora się rzuciła i stanęły nad nią.

– Jeszcze raz się zapytam: Gdzieś ty była!? – Amy skrzywiła się na twarzy, co chyba miało oznaczać, że sią o nią zamartwiała, ale z taką ilością makijażu, wyglądała raczej jak mroczny klaun. – Chciałyśmy już nawet iść do Neville, ale…

– Dajcie mi spokój! Siedziałam z Rose w Pokoju Wspólnym, okej? A teraz chcę iść spać! A w ogóle… co was to obchodzi? – Nie ufała im i na pewno nie dała się nabrać na ich bajeczkę. One coś knuły, a intrygi popularnych dziewczyn nie były dla Nory interesujące o trzeciej w nocy. Rano o tym pomyśli…

– Mamy do ciebie sprawę.

Nora tylko jęknęła i ukryła się pod kołdrą. Po chwili usłyszała ich przytłumione głosy i dwie osoby usadowiły się na jej łóżku.

– Dobra, Zabini. Nie będę już nic kręcić. Nie jestem taka miła jak Amy. I… Nie wygłupiaj się! Pogadaj z nami! – Andy odkryła ją i spojrzała na nią z obrzydzeniem wymalowanym na twarzy. No. To było już coś bardziej znajomego…

– O co chodzi? Czy nikogo w Gryffindorze nie obchodzi, że muszę być wyspana, żeby móc dobrze zagrać w meczu...? Nie? Super. – Usiadła powoli i spojrzała na swoje współlokatorki spod łba. – Czego?

Amy i Andy w końcu pokazały swoje prawdziwe twarzy. Wymieniły spojrzenia i zaczęły jej wyjaśniać, jaki interes do niej mają…

A Nora od razu się zgodziła.

Roxie musiała być bardzo cicho. Nie bez powodu nikt nie mógł być przy smoczycy przy porodzie… Można było tylko czuwać wcześniej, ale gdy się rozpocznie wycofać, aby smok nie czuł się źle. Jules i Roxanne łamali zasady.

Ześlizgnęli się ze zbocza i zakradli pod jaskinię. Chłopak kilka razy musiał ją zatrzymywać albo wskazywać jej dobry kierunek, więc muskał jej dłoń palcami albo dotykał jej pleców. Za każdym razem coś się w niej rwało… Z jednej strony było to strasznie przyjemne, ale z drugiej… za silne.

Roxie nie mogła pojąć, dlaczego ten idiota tak na nią działa. Miała już wielu chłopaków przez te wszystkie lata nauki w Hogwarcie, ale nigdy nie czuła się przy żadnym w ten sposób… No… Może tylko przy jej miłości z zeszłego roku, ale nie mogła o tym myśleć… To było… zbyt bolesne. Czasami nawet podobali jej się zajęci chłopcy, ale jak dowiadywała się, że mają dziewczyny to od razu mijało. Krukoni gardzili zdradami. Inteligentni ludzie w miłości mają swoją klasę.

Zajrzeli do jaskini.

Leżała tam.

Na wczorajszych zajęciach dowiedzieli się, że samica z rasy Czarnych Hebrydzkich zaszła w ciążę rok temu. Było to dość niesamowite, bo akurat w tym przypadku samica i samiec musieli mieć ten sam wiek. A takie okazy trudno odnaleźć. Ale udało się.

Znajdowała się na środku jaskini. Była to sztucznie zbudowana kryjówka specjalnie przeznaczona na takie okazje. Coś jak smocza porodówka. Jeśli jakiś smok ją zajmował, inne wyczuwały, że nie mogą się zbliżać. Matki należały do dość agresywnych stworzeń. To pewnie przez ten ból; natura nawet smoków nie oszczędziła. Niesamowicie piękna - nawet jak na smoka. Leżała na boku, jej łuski lśniły jak miliony gwiazd… Jules wyjaśnił Roxie, że normalny kolor Czarnych Hebrydzkich to czarny, ale przy porodzie zaczynają się mienić jak nocne niebo.

Roxanne w życiu nie widziała czegoś bardziej niesamowite. Wraz z Julesem zakradli się przy prawej ścianie groty na skalną półkę. Idealnie widzieli smoka, ale ona nie mogła ich dostrzec.

Rozpoczął się poród.

Roxie nigdy nie chciałaby być przy normalnym poradzie. Ale smocze wyglądały w zupełnie inny sposób.

Smoczyca przez pewien czas nieruchowo leżała - można było tylko dostrzec jej unoszącą się pierś, która wdychała i wydychała ciepłe powietrze, które ocieplało jaskinię. Gdy Roxanne miała się już zapytać, czy to normalne, smok się poruszył. Hestia - bo tak ją nazwano - ostrożnie wstała, uważając na swój wielki brzuch. Później zaczęła poprawiać sobie legowisko, chuchając na nie ognistym oddechem.

– Zaraz się zacznie – mruknął jej na ucho chłopak. Siedzieli blisko siebie, ale zarazem bardzo daleko. Musieli stykać się ramionami, ale Roxie starała się nie zwracać na to uwagi.

– Myślałam, że jak mnie obudziłeś, to się zaczęło. – Odsunęła się od niego odrobinę - na ile jej pozwalała skalna półka - i obserwowała jak smoczyca zionie ogniem w podłoże jaskini i ponownie się kładzie. – Dlaczego ona…?

– Potrzebuje wysokiej temperatury, żeby móc urodzić jaja. Zaraz zacznie je składać, a później wysiadywać, – Odgarnął sobie z czoła spocone kosmyki włosów. Zaczynało się robić gorąco…

– Kurcze! Ale fajnie! – Roxie zdjęła z siebie kurtkę. – Muszę też zobaczyć, jak smoki się wyklują! Na to też mnie zabierzesz? – Spojrzała na niego z nadzieją, ale później zganiła się w myślach za swoją głupotę. To jasne, że będzie wolał pójść ze swoją dziewczyną na oglądanie słodkich nowonarodzonych smoczków… Z przypadkową dziewczyną może co najmniej zobaczyć dla wielu obrzydliwe rodzenie jaj.

– Jasne. – Jakby machinalnie złapał ją za dłoń i wskazał głową na sytuację przed nimi. – Patrz teraz.

Roxanne była w tamtym momencie najszczęśliwszą dziewczyną na świecie. Postanowiła zignorować poczucie winy, które krzyczało _On ma dziewczynę! On ma dziewczynę!_ i cieszyć się tą najbardziej obrzydliwą nie–randką na świecie.

Cast zarządziła, że każdy ma być obecny na śniadaniu. Prefekci chodzili po pokojach i ogłaszali wolę dyrektorki. Nora została obudzona przez Molly Weasley, która miała bardzo nieszczęśliwą minę. Powiedziała, że wie co się stało, ale nie może tego zdradzić… Śmierdziało to jakąś tragedią…

Wielka Sala huczała od plotek. Każdy miał teorię na temat dziwnego polecenia Cast. A drużyna Gryfonów i Krukonów bardzo się niecierpliwiła. Mecz powinien zacząć się za dwadzieścia minut, a oni musieli się jeszcze rozgrzać i trochę poćwiczyć.

Gdy pojawiła się dyrektorka, każdy był już pewien, że stało się coś strasznego…

Zazwyczaj opanowana i elegancja kobieta była teraz obrazem nędzy i rozpaczy. Idealny kok zastąpiła kupka siana. Zawsze wyprasowane szaty - teraz wymięte jakby profesorka dopiero z łóżka wstała. A jej oczy… Nora miała wrażenie, że nigdy nie widziała tak załamanego człowieka.

Dyrektora stanęła przy mównicy i próbowała przemówić. Ale nie mogła. Zaczęła się jąkać i po chwili wybuchła płaczem. Uczniowie byli zszokowani. Cast nigdy nie poddawała się emocjom.

Eve Queen wstała i podeszła do dyrektorki. Objęła ją ramieniem w iście babciny sposób i wyprowadziła z sali.

Do mównicy podszedł bardzo zakłopotany profesor Longbottom.

– Przepraszam za to zamieszanie i za zachowanie pani dyrektor, ale wydarzyła się tragedia, która bardzo nią - i całym gronem pedagogicznym - wstrząsnęła. Dzisiaj w nocy na skraju Zakazanego Lasu zostało odnalezione ciało… Simon Gruca, nasz wcześniejszy nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią został zamordowany. Cisza! Cisza! – Neville próbował przekrzyczeć gwar, który zapanował na sali. Dopiero po interwencji reszty nauczycieli i prefektów, mógł kontynuować. – Jest to dla nas wielka strata. Zostanie przeprowadzone dochodzenie. Złapiemy tego, kto jest za to odpowiedzialny. Dzisiejszy mecz zostaje odwołany. Jeżeli ktoś posiada jakieś istotne informacje na temat profesora Grucy, to proszę to do mnie zgłosić. Hogwart zostaje objęty żałobą. – Machnął różdżką i zmienił kolor flag, wiszących nad stołami, na czarny. – Uczcijmy minutą ciszy śmieć Simona Grucy.

Nora wymieniła spojrzenia z Alem, siedzącym przy stole Ślizgonów. Dziewczyna miała wrażenie, że wczorajsze wydarzenia oraz postać Eve Queen łączyły się ze śmiercią profesora. I może to właśnie jego mordercy powinna się obawiać. Ale kto to mógł być…? Nauczycielka…? Nowa uczennica…? Czy ktoś trzeci? Ktoś kto się nimi bawił…? Nie miała pojęcia, ale miała zamiar się tego dowidzieć. Cieszyła się, że może liczyć na pomoc swoich przyjaciół. Ale w pierwszej kolejności… musiała skontaktować się z Blaise'm.

Wychodząc z Wielkiej Bardzo Cichej W Tym Momencie Sali, wymieniła spojrzenia z Amy White. Nie wiedziała, czy dobrze robi zgadzając się na współpracę z nimi, ale nie miała wyboru. Potrzebowała pomocy.

Stojąc w cieniu, obserwowała jak Amy i Andy witają się z Emmą i Tamarą… i poczuła, że ktoś całuje ją w szyję.

Podskoczyła w górę i pisnęła głośno. Za nią stał Chrise, który objął ją i ponownie pocałował, ale tym razem w policzek.

Cholera. Znów o nim zapomniałam!

Taka prawda. Nie pamiętała już, że przecież wciąż są parą. Pogodziła się z Jamesem, więc on zszedł na drugi plan. Co nie było w porządku… Nie chciała, żeby to wyglądało tak, że go tylko wykorzystała, żeby dopiec Jamesowi. Ale wydawało jej się, że Cormac zaczął się w niej zakochiwać… A tego nie chciała. Traktowała go tylko jak przyjaciela i nie pragnęła, żeby pomiędzy nimi się coś zmieniło. _Trzeba było pomyśleć o tym, zanim zaczęłaś z nim na niby chodzić._

Odwróciła się do chłopaka i pozwoliła się objąć. Nie chciała go ranić, a ludzie patrzyli…

– Gdzie byłaś rano? – mruknął jej w ucho. – Czekałem na ciebie o stałej porze, a ty nie przeszłaś.

– Spałam. Miałam ciężki wieczór i jakoś tak wyszło… – Próbowała się od niego dyskretnie uwolnić, ale to spowodowało tylko, że mocniej do niej przylgnął.

– Zaspałaś? Serio? Ale z ciebie oferma – powiedział to swoim typowym tonem, ale czuła, że się tylko z nią droczy.

Nad jego ramieniem dostrzegła Albusa, który patrzył na nią pytająco. Nora zrobiła do niego błagalną minę i niesamowicie się ucieszyła, kiedy chłopak zrozumiał, o co chodzi. Ach… ta przyjacielska telepatia.

– Hej, Ellie! Miałaś mi pomóc w tym wypracowaniu z transmutacji, pamiętasz? – Albus podbiegł do nich i zaczął szybko mówić. – Cześć, Chris! Muszę ją niestety porwać, ale niedługo ci ją oddam, okej? To… na razie!

Złapał ją za dłoń i pociągnął w kierunku najbliższej klatki schodowej. Gdy mieli pewność, że Cormac ich nie widzi, zatrzymał się i spojrzał na Norę w uważny sposób.

– No, co? – mruknęła, siadając na najniższym schodku. – Dzięki za uratowanie,

– Hm… – Al usiadł obok niej. – Wydawało mi się, że wy tylko udajecie, a wyglądało to bardzo na serio. No. Bardzo na serio z jego strony… Co się dzieje?

Nora jęknęła i położyła mu głowę na ramieniu.

– Jestem już tym taka zmęczona! Najpierw Chris, potem James, znów Chris i pogodzenie z Jamesem. Życie jest do bani…

– Podobasz mu się! – wykrzyknął Albus. Był bardzo z siebie zadowolony, że na to wpadł, choć od problemów miłosnych swojej przyjaciółki wolał trzymać się z daleka. – A czy to nie dobrze? Z udawanej pary możecie stać się prawdziwą parą. Mówiłaś, że go lubisz, więc w czym problem…?

– Lubię go, ale nie w ten sposób! Al! Co ja mam robić? – wykrzyknęła głośno i walnęła go w ramię, aby się odrobinę wyżyć.

– To zerwij wasz udawany związek. Przecież pogodziłaś się już z Jamesem. – Zaczął ją nieporadnie głaskać po głowie i klepać po ramieniu. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie zacznie płakać jak ostatnimi razy.

– Nie mogę! Twój brat nie może się dowiedzieć, że tylko udawałam, że chodzę z Chrisem! A jak zerwę z Cormaciem teraz, to on pomyśli, że chciałam go tylko wykorzystać i powie o wszystkim Jamesowi i…

– Nie rozumiem ciebie. Nie myśl o ich emocjach. Ty się liczysz najbardziej. Nie możesz każdemu dogodzić…

– …mogę spróbować. – Westchnęła przeciągle i podniosła się. – Dzięki, Al – mruknęła i mocno go uściskała. – Potrzebowałam takiej normalnej rozmowy. A teraz musimy zająć się poważniejszymi sprawami. Hura, moje popieprzone życie! I czy ty mnie nazwałeś ,,Ellie"? Co to w ogóle ma być?

W ramię w ramię zaczęli wspinać się po schodach. Musieli wiele rzeczy do zrobienia. Nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że dzisiejsza informacja była początkiem czegoś wielkiego…


	17. Chapter 17

Nieoczekiwany sojusz

 _Później._

 _Nie teraz._

 _Wynagrodzę ci to. Obiecuję._

Chris słyszał te słowa wiele razy w ciągu minionego tygodnia.

Miał już dość.

Facet potrafił stwierdzić, kiedy zostaje spławiony. A Nora właśnie to robiła. Odrzucała go.

Mógł to zrozumieć. Przecież byli tylko parą ,,na niby". Prawda? Ona nic go nie obchodziła.

Tylko dlaczego… czuł się tak bardzo zraniony?

Nie przywiązywał się łatwo do ludzi. Nigdy nie wpuszczał ich pod swoją skorupę. Dlaczego dla niej zrobił wyjątek? Nie wiedział. Była po prostu… taka delikatna. Poczuł się kimś ważnym, gdy znalazł ją wtedy przy jeziorze. Pragnął ją ochronić i się nią zaopiekować. Lubił ją za to, że wciąż go zaskakiwała, a także za jej upór. Większość osób nawet nie próbowała z nim zadzierać. Nora postanowiła go otworzyć. Ale dlaczego musiała go od razu porzucić?

Miała swoje problemy. Rozumiał to. Ale do cholery jasnej… Dlaczego w te problemy musieli być zamieszani Potterowie?! Zawsze któryś się koło niej kręcił. Cormac ich nie cierpiał. Jamesa nie lubił z wiadomych powodów, a jeśli chodzi o Albusa… Chrisa irytowali tak bardzo skomplikowani ludzie. Młodszy chłopak był dla niego jak zagadka lub bardzo nieprzyjemne równanie z numerologii, którego za nic nie umiał rozwiązać. Nie wierzył także w to, że Nora jest dla niego tylko przyjaciółką. Serio? Przyjaźń damsko–męska nie istniała w dzisiejszych czasach. Albus _musiał_ mieć jakiś interes!

Obserwował ich teraz. Wiedział, że to trochę nienormalne, ale… nic na to nie mógł poradzić.

Dla niej urwał się z lekcji. Dlaczego? Bo się zakochał.

Tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało.

 _Tak bardzo piękna…_

Patrzył, jak się śmiała. Albus coś do niej powiedział, a ona odrzuciła głowę do tyłu i wybuchła tym swoim beztroskim śmiechem. Chris dostrzegał wiele szczegółów. Na przykład to, w jaki sposób opierała dłoń na ramieniu Pottera. Jakby chciała go powstrzymać przed wypowiedzeniem kolejnych słów. To, jak w jej policzkach pojawiły się urocze dołeczki, a oczy lśniły niebezpiecznym blaskiem…

Chris czuł, że to wszystko _nie tak_. To _nie tak_ powinno wyglądać! To z nim powinna się tak śmiać!

Największym ciosem było dla niego to, że przestała przychodzić na ich wspólne śniadania. Spytana o powód, rzekła: Nie mam już rano czasu.

Przekaz był jasny: _unikam cię, koleś. Zostaw mnie w spokoju!_

Chciałby to zrobić. Chciałby się od niej oderwać. Ale nie mógł.

Ukrył się ponownie za kolumną.

Starał się obserwować Norę dyskretnie, ale tym razem mu się to nie udało.

Pod najbliższą ścianą stał pewien czarnowłosy chłopak i patrzył na Cormaca z politowaniem.

– … a wtedy czarownica mówi: ,,To nie ja! To moja foka!"!

Nora czuła się szczęśliwa. Tak naprawdę szczęśliwa. Sprawy układały się idealnie. Udało jej się naprawić relacje z Jamesem i Fredem. Zaczęła się jakoś dogadywać ze swoimi współlokatorkami. Scorpius próbował być dla niej mniejszym dupkiem niż zwykle, a Albus… był najlepszym przyjacielem pod słońcem! Dziękowała Merlinowi za niego. Potter wspierał ją we wszystkim. Dzięki niemu udało jej się trochę dojść do siebie po dziwnych zdarzeniach, które ostatnio miały miejsce.

Z drugiej strony czuła smutek. Jej ,,związek" z Chrisem był totalnym dnem. Wciąż obiecywała sobie oraz Alowi, że zerwie z nim kontakt i przestanie go zwodzić, ale… za każdym razem tchórzyła. Miała wrażenie, że tylko dzięki Cormacowi jej przyjaźń z Jamesem się układała. Potter niczego nie próbował, bo miał pewność, że Nora jest zajęta, a ona po prostu nie chciała tego niszczyć. Nie zniosłaby, gdyby miał się on teraz dowiedzieć o jej oszustwie i o uczuciach, które się w niej gromadziły.

Codziennie towarzyszył jej także strach. Profesor Queen zachowywała się jakby nigdy nic. Nora próbowała porozmawiać z nią po kilku lekcjach, ale stara wiedźma zawsze ją zbywała. Patrzyła tylko tymi swoimi bystrymi oczami i mówiła: _Nie mam teraz czas, moja droga._ Ironiczne, prawda?

Sytuacja z Tamarą także się nie wyjaśniła. Amy i Andy uważały, że ona jest naprawdę dobrą aktorką i że to tylko kwestia czasu, gdy pokaże swoje prawdziwe oblicze. A wtedy one już się nią zajmą.

Nora nigdy nie przypuszczała, że poczuje sympatię do tych dwóch dziewczyn. Ale tak się stało. Gryfonki znalazły sobie nowy obiekt nienawiści i ,,wpuściły" ją do swoich kręgów. Zabini nadal miała się na baczność, ale powoli zaczynała doceniać złośliwy humor Amy i przebiegłość Andy. Były niebezpiecznymi graczami. Dlatego Nora uważała, że dobrze postąpiła, wchodząc z nimi w komitywę. Jak to szło…? Miej przyjaciół blisko, ale wrogów jeszcze bliżej?

Kolejnym zmartwieniem dla dziewczyny był zerowy kontakt z Blaise'm… Codziennie na śniadaniu siedziała jak na szpilkach, trzęsąc się z niecierpliwości. Każda nadlatująca sowa powodowała w niej stres, a później rozczarowanie, gdy lądowała przed inną osobą. Czuła, że stało się coś złego… Żywiła nadzieję, że do świąt się z nim pogodzi i będzie mogła wrócić do domu, ale nie zapowiadało się na to. Zabini miała dość tej ciągłej niepewności! Chciała działać! Lecz pod czujnym okiem nauczycieli, a zwłaszcza profesor Queen oraz aurorów, którzy kręcili się po szkole od ostatniej tragedii, nie mogła nic zrobić.

Pomagała ukrywać się Albusowi przed jego ojcem, który parę razy pojawił się w Hogwarcie, wzbudzając tym sensację wśród wszystkich roczników. A sprawa morderstwa profesora Grucy wciąż była nierozwiązana… Dlaczego Al unikał ojca? Nora nie wiedziała. Albus nie chciał jej powiedzieć, ale czuła, że musiało dojść pomiędzy nimi do jakiegoś zwarcia. Dziewczyna postanowiła nie naciskać. Wiedziała, że Potter powie jej, gdy będzie gotowy.

Albus miał dzisiaj wyjątkowo dobry humor. Wciąż opowiadał jakieś dowcipy i zachowywał się, jakby wypił zbyt dużo kawy na śniadanie lub dorwał się do prywatnych czekoladowych zapasów Scorpiusa. A to w sumie bardzo możliwe.

– Al! Uspokój się! – powiedziała ze śmiechem, gdyż chłopak właśnie oświadczył, że ma zamiar wspiąć się na najbliższy pomnik jakiejś starej i zapewne bardzo ważnej czarownicy. – Co się dzieje? Skąd to szczęście? Tylko mi nie mów, że kogoś poznałeś, bo wiesz… mogę być zazdrosna… – zażartowała, uśmiechając się do niego sugestywnie. Chłopak gwałtownie spoważniał i uciekł wzrokiem w bok. Na jego policzkach wystąpił delikatny rumieniec. Norę zatkało. – Nie wierzę! Zgadłam! Al! Ty naprawdę kogoś poznałeś! – Zaczęła wokół niego skakać i po każdym pytaniu walić go w przypadkową część ciała. – Kim ona jest? Bo to chyba ona, prawda? Znam ją? Ładna? Z dobrej rodziny? Koniecznie się wypytaj o jej stan uzębienia… Słyszałam plotę, że w tych najbardziej tradycyjnych rodzinach w ogóle nie dba się o zęby… Obrzydliwe, prawda? Najlepiej także wybadaj, czy nie choruje na jakąś chorobę weneryczną. W dzisiejszych czasach coraz trudniej o porządną osobę do kochania. A bezpieczeństwo ponad wszystko! Zapamiętaj, co ci ciocia Nora mówi. Kiedy ją poznam? – Skończyła i spojrzała na niego z wielką radością w oczach. Po tak długim monologu miała problem z zaczerpnięciem powietrza.

Albus zmierzył ją wzrokiem. Całe jego podekscytowanie wyparowało, choć na wargach wciąż czaił się uśmieszek. Chłopak nachylił się powoli nad Norą i powiedział bardzo wyraźnie, akcentując każde słowo:

– Nie. Poznasz.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i zaczął iść w kierunku schodów.

Nora nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Co on powiedział? Sapnęła z irytacji i pobiegła za nim.

Ciężko było go dogonić - biorąc pod uwagę jej krótkie nóżki i jego wielkie kroki - ale w końcu się udało.

– Jak to ,,nie poznam"? Co to w ogóle ma znaczyć? – Z głosu dziewczyny biło niedowierzanie. – Nie przedstawisz mi jej?

Albus zdecydował się ją ignorować.

Nora wiedziała, że to jedyny moment, by z nim porozmawiać, gdyż zaraz miał zadzwonić dzwonek. A korytarze wypełnione dzieciakami w wieku od jedenastu do siedemnastu lat, to nie odpowiednia sceneria do wielkich miłosnych wyznań. Mieli teraz okienko - jedyne wspólne w ich różnych planach.

– Albus! Nie rób mi tego! No, powiedz! Ja ci przecież wszystko mówię… – powiedziała smętnym głosem, zagradzając mu drogę i rzucając mu spojrzenie zbitego psiaka, któremu nikt nie mógł się oprzeć.

– Nic ci nie zdradzę. To moja sprawa. – Jego słowa miały być poważne, tak jak cała jego postawa, ale oczy i drgania kącików ust go zdradzały. On się śmiał!

– Teraz to już nic nie rozumiem…

Albus westchnął, spojrzał w niebo, jakby chciał rzec: i co ja mam z tą dziewczyną zrobić?, i powiedział:

– To nic poważnego. To zabawne, ale wcześniej nawet nie zwracałem na nią uwagi. Ale dzisiaj rano… gdy na siebie wpadliśmy… to było po prostu jak uderzenie. Dosłownie, ale też w przenośni. Magia. – Spojrzał na Norę, jakby się spodziewał, że ta go wyśmieje. Ale dziewczyna nie miała takiego zamiaru. Słuchała z największą uwagą. Cieszyła się, że Al kogoś poznał. Chciała zapamiętać ten moment jak najlepiej. – Pogadaliśmy kilka minut. – Chłopak urwał i uśmiechnął się pod nosem, wspominając tamtą chwilę.

– I? – Nora nie chciała go popędzać, ale za sekundę miał zadzwonić dzwonek. A nie wiedziała, kiedy znów uda im się porozmawiać. Może dopiero na kolacji.

– I tyle. – Wzruszył ramionami, przełożył torbę na drugie ramię i wznowił wspinaczkę po schodach.

Nora miała ochotę go udusić. Dlaczego musiał być taki tajemniczy!?

– Nie masz zamiaru mi powiedzieć, kim ona jest?

– Nie. – Znów wzruszył nonszalancko ramionami i uśmiechnął się w łajdacki sposób. – Jak ci powiem, to zaczniesz się w to mieszać i wszystko komplikować. Nie, dzięki. Sam sobie poradzę. A zresztą… musisz się trochę pomęczyć. Życie wtedy będzie ciekawsze, nie sądzisz?

Chłopak po raz ostatni na nią spojrzał. Wiedział, że było warto. Nawet jeśli się teraz wścieknie. Nawet jeśli zacznie węszyć. Wiedział, że to jej może trochę pomóc. Choć odrobinę odwrócić uwagę od jej problemów. A zresztą… mina dziewczyny była bezcenna. Szok. Chichocząc pod nosem, wbiegł na szczyt schodów i poleciał na historię magii.

Zanim Nora wyszła z oszołomienia, Albus był już daleko. Ale i tak usłyszał głośny krzyk:

– Albusie Severusie Potter… JESTEŚ MARTWY!

Smoki są bardzo niebezpieczne.

Roxie o tym wiedziała. Już od małego miała do czynienia z tymi stworzeniami. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką musiał wiedzieć każdy smoczy jeźdźca, to właśnie to: Smoki są bardzo niebezpieczne.

Ale dziewczynie trudno było w to uwierzyć, gdy stała przed jednym z nich i patrzyła mu w oczy. To właśnie po nich można określić wiek stworzenia, choć to bardzo trudna sztuka. Tylko najlepsi z najlepszych rzucali okiem na smoka i bezbłędnie podawali ich wiek. Roxie do nich się nie zależała, ale po prostu czuła… czuła tę starość.

Dzisiaj mieli mieć wyjątkową lekcję. Inną niż zwykle. Odwiedzili Matkę.

A Roxanne Weasley poznała swoje przeznaczenie.

Ale może zacznijmy od początku…

– Wstawaj!

– Nie!

– Musisz wstać!

– Wcale nie muszę…

– Musisz! Szkoła czeka!

– Jeszcze pięć minut, mamo… Nie mam sił…

– Nie jestem twoją matką! I całe szczęście! Z taką córką długo bym nie wytrzymała… Ej! Wstać nie możesz, ale rzucać poduszką już tak? A podobno sił nie masz. Co ty robisz po nocach?

Co Roxanne robiła po nocach? Oj, dużo. Jeżeli można tak nazwać opiekę nad pięknymi jajami oraz próbę nie zakochiwania się w pewnym chłopaku… Bardzo marną próbę… Jak pomyśli o jego uśmiechu… lub tych pięknych zielonych oczach… lub… Aaa!

Roxie usiadła gwałtownie na swoim łóżku i posłała mordercze spojrzenie Sam.

– Zaklęcie moczące? Serio? – Spojrzała na nią spod łba. – Przecież mówiłam, że już wstaję!

Podniosła się z łóżka, próbując zachować twarz - co było bardzo trudne, biorąc pod uwagę jej mokry strój - i śmiertelnie obrażona pomaszerowała do łazienki.

Wracając, wciąż nie raczyła spojrzeć na swoją współlokatorkę, która z perfekcyjną doskonałością nakładała ciemny eyeliner. Samantha dziś zdecydowała się na czarne włosy z dwoma białymi pasemkami i na bardzo ciemny wizerunek. Roxie czasem nie rozumiała stylu amerykanki. Ubierała się modnie, ale twardo. Na jej nogach zawsze znajdowały się glany, ale ona sama wyglądała, jakby uciekła z pokazu mody dla wampirów. Dziewczyny były swoimi przeciwieństwami. Proces szykowania się, tak bardzo dokładny i wyszukany u Sam, w przypadku Roxie ograniczał się do podniesienia koszulki z podłogi, powąchaniu jej i ewentualnym założeniu. Lubiła proste ubrania, które podkreślały krągłe kształty, ale które nie ograniczały. Sam za to jako metamorfomag mogła codziennie być kimś innym. Roxie i Tobey mieli taką małą teorię, że piersi dziewczyny z każdym dniem powiększają się o rozmiar - ku uciesze Hektora - ale ona zaprzeczała tym pogłoskom. To właśnie z Samanthą i Tobey'm trzymała się w szkole. Lubiła ich, a oni jak na razie akceptowali także ją. I czego więcej chcieć do szczęścia?

 _Jego_ \- szepnęło cicho serce.

 _Nie! -_ odpowiadał umysł.

Starała się o tym wszystkim nie myśleć i skupić się na swoim napiętym grafiku dnia.

Oprócz wielu godzin ćwiczeń, których z każdym dniem przybywało coraz więcej, Roxie musiała się po prostu uczyć. Nie bez powodu Tiara Przydziału umieściła ją w Ravenclawie… Dziewczyna od zawsze cechowała ambicja i inteligencja. Ale nie w ten niezdrowy sposób co Rose. Roxie lubiła kombinować. Była także zdania, że szkoła powinna ją uczyć tylko tego, co się jej przyda w przyszłości. Dlatego tak bardzo podobało jej się w Rumunii. Tutaj znali się na rzeczy. Mieli wiele do zaoferowania, choć wciąż nie rozpoczęli z nimi lekcji latania.

Sam pomalowała w końcu oczy. Nachyliła się do lustra i uniosła palcem kącik oka, aby sprawdzić, czy wszystko jest idealne. Zadowolona oparła się o krzesło i dopiero wtedy spostrzegła, że Roxie ją obserwuje i powstrzymuje się od śmiechu.

– Co? – mruknęła zmieszana. – Coś się stało?

– No nic. Zastanawiam się tylko dla kogo się tak stroisz… Bo wiesz… Jeżeli ma z tym związek pewien przystojny Grek…

Samantha wywróciła tylko oczami. Lubiły się tak przekomarzać, a sprawa Hektora była ostatnio ulubionym tematem Roxie.

– …to będziesz pierwszą osobą, która się o tym powinna dowiedzieć, tak? – odparła Sam po chwili. Weasley przyzwyczaiła się do tego, że dziewczyna potrzebowała chwili namysłu przed odpowiedzeniem. Ale to tylko sprawiało, że jej cięte riposty zawsze były na poziomie i bawiły obydwie. – Lepiej się pośpiesz, mądralo. Znając ciebie będziesz jeszcze musiała pochłonąć swoją codzienną porcję kalorii.

– Czyżbyś sugerowała, że jestem gruba? – Roxie wychyliła głowę zza sterty ubrań, w której grzebała. Nigdzie nie mogła znaleźć swojej ulubionej bluzy. – Widziałaś może…?

– Trzecia szuflada w komodzie. Dałaś ją ostatnio do prania. – Sam spakowała książki do swojego plecaka. – Idziemy, mój ty kochany grubasku?

– A jednak! Gdybym chciała, to bym mogła być nawet chudsza niż ty, mój ty kochany szkieletorze. Ale nie chcę! – Roxie wyszczerzyła się i przytrzymała przyjaciółce drzwi. Razem skierowały się na parter do kuchni.

Wszyscy już siedzieli przy stole. Każdy miał stałe miejsce. Karą za nieprzestrzeganie tej zasady była trwała ślepota… No. Bez przesady. Ale coś podobnego mogłoby się komuś przytrafić.

Dziewczyny wsunęły się na swoje miejsca i zaczęły szybko jeść. Nikogo już nie dziwiło to, że Roxanne potrafiła zjeść na śniadanie z dwanaście kanapek, a Sam na przykład wypić tylko kawę. Po prostu takie były.

Roxie próbowała skupić się na rozmowie z Tobey'em, który opowiadał im o swoim nowym rysunku, ale bardzo ją rozpraszała para siedząca na końcu. Wyglądało na to, że Jules i Elena się o coś sprzeczali. Weasley w duchu się lekko ucieszyła, ale od razu zalało ją poczucie winy. Ona taka nigdy nie była. Nigdy nie radowało ją czyjeś nieszczęście…

Gwałtownie wstała od stołu, przewracając przy tym krzesło i ściągając na siebie uwagę wszystkich osób. Zaklęła pod nosem, mruknęła do nikogo konkretnego, że czegoś zapomniała z pokoju i wybiegła z kuchni.

Dlaczego tak dziwnie zareagowała? Co się z nią w ogóle działo? Chodziła w kółko po pokoju, zadając sobie te pytania. Ona po prostu… nie mogła znieść bólu w jego oczach. Miała ochotę - _nie!_ \- ona MUSIAŁA go pocieszyć. Nigdy nie czuła się w taki sposób.

Wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów i spojrzała na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Jej policzki były delikatnie zarumienione, ale oprócz tego nic nie świadczyło o tym, że przeżywa wewnętrzy dramat. Postanowiła związać włosy w koka, którego momentalnie jednak rozpuściła, przejechać pędzelkiem do pudru po twarzy i rozpocząć ten dzień jeszcze raz. Tym razem - jako silna i niezniszczalna kobieta. Miała na nazwisko Weasley, a to do czegoś zobowiązywało!

Dalsza część dnia minęła jej bezproblemowo. Trzymała się swojego postanowienia i nie okazywała emocji - zwłaszcza, gdy miała wrażenie, iż Jules spogląda na nią częściej niż zwykle… Nie żeby zwracała no to uwagę, oczywiście.

Jako ostatnie zajęcia odbywały się badania nad smokami, przed którymi mieli przerwę obiadową. Po raz pierwszy w życiu Roxie nie była głodna. Postanowiła przed zajęciami porozmawiać z wujkiem. Nie miała zamiaru zdradzać mu swoich zmartwień, po prostu rozmowa z nim zawsze jej pomagała.

Wspięła się pod górę, aby dostać się do jego prywatnych kwater. Po drodze mijała wielu ludzi, którzy witali się z nią bardzo serdecznie. Nie wiadomo z jakich powodów, każdy rocznik znał ją i lubił… Roxie podejrzewała, że Charlie musiał zrobić jej reklamę wśród klas, które uczył. Rozpoznawali ją także przez tę pierwszą próbę, gdy Iskierka _ją_ zaatakowała. Tak, _ją._ Bo nie było żadnych _ich._ Ta przygoda dotyczyła tylko _jej_. Ale wracając do tematu… Szkoła to tylko szkoła. Plotki wszędzie szybko się rozchodziły.

Nim się zdążyła zorientować i do końca pogrążyć w swoich myślach była już pod domkiem swojego wujka. Uchylone drzwi powinny ją ostrzec, że coś nie grało, ale w tamtym momencie nawet przez myśl jej to nie przeszło. Usłyszała głosy dochodzące ze środka.

– …niebezpieczeństwie. Nie wiem już co robić… – Niektóre słowa docierały do niej zniekształcone, ale Roxie była pewna, że nie zna osoby, która mówiła. – Musisz być ostrożny. Nie mamy za wiele czasu. Wkrótce może być za późno.

– Rozumiem to – powiedział wujek. – Ale mam związane ręce…

– Dobrze. Po prostu… wydaje mi się, że ktoś od was musi wiedzieć. – Szuranie krzesła było dla Roxanne sygnałem do odwrotu.

Wycofała się w głąb ścieżki, udając, że dopiero się po niej wspięła.

Z domku wyszedł ciemnoskóry mężczyzna i minął ją pośpiesznie, nawet nie patrząc w jej stronę.

Roxie jakby nigdy nic zapukała w drzwi i bez pozwolenia weszła do środka. Postanowiła dla swojego własnego dobra udawać, że niczego nie słyszała ani nie widziała. Charlie nie należał do ludzi, którzy łatwo wpadają w złość, ale jak już się to stanie… Roxanne tylko raz widziała jego napad furii i do dziś śniły się jej koszmary po nocach…

– A. To ty – mruknął tylko, nie podnosząc głowy znad swoich papierów.

– Skąd możesz wiedzieć, że to ja, co? Może byś zostawił to na później i zajął się swoją ulubioną siostrzenicą? – spytała, rzucając się na kanapę, stojącą w rogu.

Domek, w którym mieszkał Charlie w ciągu roku szkolnego, był bardzo mały. Na parterze znajdował się salono–gabineto–kuchnio–jadalnia. Miks wszystkiego. Piętro za to stanowiło królestwo wujka, do którego nikogo nie wpuszczał - jego sypialnia.

Roxie zawsze czuła się u niego lepiej niż w swoim własnym domku. Często się u niego zaszywała. Przyjemniej mogła się uczyć w miejscu, gdzie nikt nie wrzeszczał ci za ścianą.

– Tupiesz. Bardzo głośno tupiesz. – Charlie w końcu na nią spojrzał i uśmiechnął się. – I tylko ty mnie tutaj odwiedzasz, więc…

– Tylko ja? A kim był ten facet? – Roxie musiała się o to zapytać. Była bardzo wścibską osobą i nie mogła się powstrzymać.

Wujek przez chwilę milczał. Podpisał ostatnią kartkę i wstał od biurka. Dopiero, gdy wygodnie umiejscowił się koło niej na kanapie - i podał jej ciasteczka; dobrze ją znał - odezwał się:

– Nikt specjalny. Stary znajomy. On… – Charlie wzruszył tylko ramionami i wgryzł się w pieguska. – Nieważne – zakończył i zmienił temat.

Roxanne dała się wciągnąć w rozmowę. Wiedziała, że pewnych rzeczy wujek nie może jej zdradzić. Rozumiała to, ale zawsze w takich sytuacjach czuła się lekko odrzucona. Było to głupie, ale… nic nie mogła na to poradzić.

Po rozmowie z wujkiem czuła się znacznie lepiej. Powrócił jej dobry humor. Razem udali się na lekcję, a tam…

– Spotkacie się dzisiaj z Matką.

Roxie i Sam wymieniły zdziwione spojrzenia. Nie miały pojęcia, kim była ta _Matka_ , ale nie brzmiało to za dobrze.

Chyba nikt na sali nie wiedział, o co chodzi. Tylko ci, którzy uczyli się w szkole już od trzech lat, wymienili ze sobą podekscytowane spojrzenia.

Charlie był bardzo zadowolony z siebie i zaczął już zakładać płaszcz.

– Przepraszam, ale… kim jest Matka? – zapytał się Hektor, który pełnić funkcję przedstawiciela ich grupki. Nie zostało to wprost powiedziane, ale zawsze jak trzeba było coś załatwić, to pchało się do tego Greka. A on jakoś do tego przywykł.

– To wy nie wiecie? – Profesor Weasley się zdziwił. – Byłem pewny, że już dawno wam powiedziałem. – Przetoczył spojrzeniem po nich wszystkich i oparł się o biurko, trzymając w dłoni wełnianą czapkę, zapewne wyrób babci Molly. – Matką nazywamy najstarszego smoka na świcie. Nasz rezerwat ma to szczęście i jest jej domem. Rzadko się budzi, ale kiedy to się dzieje… Nie da się tego opisać… To jest naprawdę niesamowite! Musicie sami to zobaczyć. Idziemy!

Wyszli na dwór, gdzie czekała na nich ściana deszczu. Roxie nie cierpiała takiej pogody. Jej włosy zwiększały wtedy objętość dwukrotnie i wyglądały jak Afro. Tak. Afro zasłużył na pisanie wielką literą. Bo ono żyło. A ona naprawdę go nie lubiła. To była wojna! Ona wraz z Afrem musiała się kiedyś zmierzyć. Tylko oni. Na gołe klaty! Tak. To był bardzo dobry i realistyczny pomysł.

Roxanne szła koło Isabelle, która okazała się naprawdę miłą dziewczyną, choć dziwną i bardzo nieśmiałą, i próbowała schować włosy pod kaptur.

– Zaczekaj – powiedziała Hiszpanka i wyjęła różdżkę. Wskazała na jej Afro, mruknęła zaklęcie pod nosem i włosy Roxie zostały związane w pięknego warkocza. – Tak będzie ci wygodniej. – Dziewczyna posłała jej delikatny uśmiech i pociągnęła za rękę, by szły dalej. Przez ten zabieg zostały w tyle.

– Dzięki! Serio, Isa. Musisz mnie tego nauczyć! – Teraz Roxie bez problemu założyła kaptur. Szkoda tylko, że była już cała mokra. – Nigdy nie poznałam żadnych zaklęć na urodę. Moje kuzynki je uwielbiają.

– To nic trudnego. Znam tylko kilka podstawowych… i raczej z nich nie korzystam… – Isabel wpatrzyła się w plecy Haroona, idącego przed nimi. – Jeżeli twoje kuzynki je znają, to dlaczego ciebie nie nauczyły? – spytała szybko.

– Hm… Sama nie wiem. – Roxie wzruszyła ramionami. – Wychowywałam się w otoczeniu pięknych dziewczyn i kobiet. Moje ciotki, moja mama i moje kuzynki zawsze były ode mnie o wiele piękniejsze. Nigdy nie miałam z tego powodu żadnych kompleksów! Po prostu… gdy nie mogłam być piękną, rudowłosą lub blond, jasnoskórą dziewczynką… wolałam zostać chłopczycą. – Dziewczyna posłała Isabelle delikatny uśmiech. Nigdy nikomu o tym nie mówiła. Nie wiedziała, czemu jej to zdradza. Chyba po tylu latach musiała w końcu to z siebie wyrzucić.

– Rozumiem cię lepiej niż myślisz. – Isabel chciała coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale reszta klasy się zatrzymała.

Stali przed wielką jaskinią. Czarna, zimna i mokra - tylko tyle można było o niej powiedzieć. Roxie nigdy wcześniej jej nie widziała. Poznała już całkiem dobrze terytorium szkoły, ale ścieżki, którą teraz przyszli nie znała.

Razem z Isabelle podeszła bliżej. Hiszpanka odeszła do Eleny, a Weasley wypatrzyła w tłumie Tobey'a.

– Czy tylko ja mam wrażenie, że ta jaskinia nie jest przyjemnym miejscem? – mruknął chłopak, gdy stanęła koło niego. Wciąż nie mogła przywyknąć do tego, że w tak drobnym i małym człowieku może drzemać taka siła i męski głos. Gdy Tobey coś mówił, miała ochotę się rozejrzeć lub przemyć uszy. Ten głos zupełnie do niego nie pasował.

– Zaraz wyskoczy na nas śmierciożerca z siekierą i nas wszystkich zamorduje – powiedziała dramatycznie, obserwując swojego wujka, który gadał z dwoma czarodziejami. Dla dzieci z jej pokolenia najstraszniejszą zmorą byli właśnie śmiercożercy… Starsze dzieciaki zawsze straszyły młodsze, że jak czegoś nie zrobią to przyjdzie sługa Voldemorta i zrobi im coś złego.

Tobey zaśmiał się odrobinę za głośno - zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę jego bas i w ogóle.

– Doskonale! Pan Angelo zgłosił się na ochotnika! – wykrzyknął Charlie i podszedł do nich energicznie. – Wejdzie pan jako pierwszy do jaskini i nas poprowadzi. Potrzebuję kogoś do niesienia pochodni! – Profesor Weasley zauważył kontem oka, że Obrzydliwego Fabiana aż za bardzo cieszy ta sytuacja. Włoch był kolejną ofiarą. – Mam dwie pochodnie, panie Milano. Pańska pomoc także się przyda.

Roxie została sama. Ale niezbyt jej to przeszkadzało.

Jednak jako pierwszy do jaskini wszedł Charlie, niosąc przed sobą różdżkę i oświetlając drogę zaklęciem _Lumos_. Roxanne nie za bardzo rozumiała, po co im w takim razie pochodnie, ale wolała się nie odzywać. Jej wujek nie miał dzisiaj nastroju na wygłupy. Za raz za nim wszedł Tobey, dla którego pochodnia była zdecydowanie za duża i ciężka. Zrobiło jej się cieplej na sercu, gdy spostrzegła, że Jules zaproponował mu pomoc. Angelo z uśmiechem oddał mu pochodnię i w ramię w ramię weszli do środka. Później nadeszła kolej na Sam, która trzymała się blisko Hektora. Roxie uśmiechnęła się na ten widok pod nosem. Amerykanka mogła mówić, co chciała, ale dziewczyna wiedziała swoje. Ciągnęło ich do siebie. Dalej Przeklęta Różowa Trójka, która stała się dla niej praktycznie niewidzialna. Ona nie wchodziła im w drogę, więc one także zostawiły ją w spokoju. Isabel i Elena były kolejne. Zaraz po nich Roxanne zdecydowała się _wejść_. Nie chciała mieć do czynienia z Fabianem, który zamykał ich pochód.

Mruknęła pod nosem _Lumos_ i pogrążyła się w ciemności…

– Cast rezygnuje.

Rose rzuciła się na kanapę w Pokoju Wspólnym, ogłaszając to wszystkim.

– Jak to _rezygnuje_? To ona w ogóle może to zrobić? – James uniósł głowę znad zadania z wróżbiarstwa, nad którym męczył się od godziny.

– Najwyraźniej może. Jest zrozpaczona po śmierci ukochanego i ma zamiar odejść. – Rose wzruszyła ramionami i zaczęła się bawić bransoletką, którą ostatnio dostała od Scorpiusa.

Nora czuła, że chodzi o coś więcej. Rose i nerwowe tiki - to była nowość.

– Jaki jest haczyk? – zapytała spokojnie, obserwując ją uważnie.

Teraz przygryzła dolną wargę i zaczęła nawijać na palec kosmyki rudych włosów.

– Haczyk? Jaki haczyk? Nie ma żadnego haczyka…

– Rosie, czy ty właśnie próbujesz skłamać? – Fred uniósł wysoko brwi i spojrzał z niedowierzeniem na kuzynkę. Ona _nigdy_ nie kłamała. W dzieciństwie nikt nie chciał się z nią przez to bawić. Dzieci nie lubiły skarżypyt.

– Ta… To znaczy, nie! Oczywiście, że nie! O co ty mnie podejrzewasz? – Spaliła buraka.

Nora, James i Fred wybuchli śmiechem.

– O Merlinie! Nie sądziłem, że dożyję tej chwili! – James otarł łzy i spojrzał na kuzynkę, która była bardzo zakłopotana. – Mów, Rosie. O co chodzi? Co cię skłoniło do tej beznadziejnej próby oszukania nas?

Rose otwierała kilka razy usta, ale żadne słowo nie chciało przez nie przejść. W końcu jęknęła przeciągle i ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

– Jestem kiepską kłamczuchą, wiem…

– Kiepską? Moja droga, to niedopowiedzenie roku. Jesteś _tragiczną_ kłamczuchą! – Fred poklepał dziewczynę po głowie.

– Mama ma zostać dyrektorką – szepnęła cicho.

Zapadła cisza. Nora miała wrażenie, że czas został zatrzymany.

Fred znieruchomiał, co wyglądało nawet zabawnie; rozdziawione usta i szok wymalowany na twarzy. James przeklną tak brzydko i głośno, że drugoklasiści siedzący w pobliżu, posłali mu wystraszone spojrzenia i uciekli. A Nora… czuła się zaniepokojona.

Lubiła Cast. Nawet bardzo. Była typową kobietą z jajami. Konkretną, ale także na pewien sposób kochaną. Eleonorze wydawało się, że dyrektorka tylko gra taką ostrą. Za to Hermiona Weasley… nie zrobiła na niej dobrego wrażenia. I jej nie lubiła. To pewne.

– Dlaczego? – James odzyskał w końcu głos. – Dlaczego ją wybrali?! Przecież ma już pracę w ministerstwie!

– Stwierdzili, że ma doświadczenie w pracy z dziećmi, a zresztą była kiedyś aurorem, więc powinna sobie poradzić w obecnych czasach. – Głos Rose kipiał rozpaczą. Cała trójka podzielała jej uczucia.

– Przecież nie będziemy mieć z nią żadnego życia! Będzie donosić naszym rodzicom o każdym naszym przewinięciu! – Z tego całego oburzenia Fred wylał atrament na swoją pracę z eliksirów. Przeklną pod nosem i zaczął usuwać różdżką plamy. – A wiadomo chociaż, ile to będzie trwało? Bo to jest chyba tylko zastępstwo, co?

– Mam taką nadzieję… Idę. – Rose wstała na równe nogi i przygładziła sobie spódniczkę. – Muszę jeszcze powiadomić resztę naszej rodziny.

Chciała już odejść, ale James ją zatrzymał. Spojrzał jej w oczy z powagą i powiedział:

– Słodziutka Rosie… Tylko nie kłam już więcej, ok?

Oburzona Rose odeszła od nich pośpiesznie, żegnana salwą śmiechu.

– Widziałem cię.

Cormac wzdrygnął się słysząc ten głos. Odwrócił się powoli i stanął twarzą w twarz z ciemnowłosym chłopakiem, który go dzisiaj przyłapał na podglądaniu Nory.

– Myślałem, że Zabini jest twoją dziewczyną. Tak z wami kiepsko, że musisz ją śledzić?

– Czego ode mnie chcesz? – Chris nie miał ochoty na gierki. Przed godziną dostał wiadomość od Nory. Chciała się z nim spotkać po kolacji, pewnie żeby zerwać.

– Chcę tylko porozmawiać. – Chłopak nonszalancko wzruszył ramionami i oparł się plecami o ścianę.

– Dlaczego miałbym cię wysłuchać? – Chris tylko prychnął pod nosem i odwrócił się na pięcie, aby odejść.

– Lubię Norę i uważam, że powinna wiedzieć, że jej chłoptaś jest nienormalny… Ale możemy oczywiście porozmawiać, prawda?

Gryfon przeklną pod nosem i został na miejscu. Nie chciał, by Nora się o tym dowiedziała. Była dla nich jeszcze szansa, prawda?

– Dobrze. Zapytam jeszcze raz: czego ode mnie chcesz?

– Ja? Ja nic nie chcę. – Chłopak uśmiechnął się w bardzo mało radosny sposób i wskazał na ciemny korytarz obok siebie. – _Ona_ czegoś od ciebie chce.

– Jaka ona…? – Chris zapytał niepewnie.

Po chwili dowiedział się kim była _ona_.

Dostał propozycję. I chyba nie mógł odmówić.

– A może tak: Chris, posłuchaj… Jesteś bardzo fajnym chłopakiem i w ogóle, ale… Ty i ja… To nie wypali.

– Możesz jeszcze dodać, że jesteście z dwóch różnych światów. Nieźle to brzmi. A i nie zapomnij wspomnieć, że chcesz, aby został twoim przyjacielem. Jestem pewny, że po tym na sto procent będzie cię wielbił i wasza przyjaźń zostanie uratowana – zaproponował Albus, który niekulturalnie mówił z pełną buzią. Przełknął i kontynuował. – Przestań się stresować. Będzie, co ma być. – Wgryzł się ze smakiem w udko kurczaka; tłuszcz spłynął mu po brodzie.

– Uch. Ohyda. – Nora zmarszczył nos i wytarła go serwetką.

– Czo? – zapytał się Al. A wyglądał tak uroczo, że Eleonora mimowolnie się uśmiechnęła.

– Co tam, gołąbeczki? – Tę chwilę przerwał Scorpius, siadając przy stole.

Nora postanowiła zjeść dzisiejszą kolację ze Ślizgonami. Musiała pogadać z Alem bez jego rodziny. A pogardliwe spojrzenia dało się jakoś znieść.

– Nora zastanawia się, jak zerwać z chłopakiem – powiedział Al.

Dziewczyna nie mogła w to wierzyć. Rozdziawiła usta z oburzenia i chciała już nawrzeszczeć na chłopaka za zdradzanie jej tajemnic, ale nie pozwolił na to. Wepchnął jej do buzi bułkę.

– Cichajtaj, kobieto. Mężczyźni jedzą.

Nora wypluła pieczywo i powiedziała:

– Albus ma dziewczynę! – Spojrzała triumfalnie na przyjaciela. Jak chciał się tak bawić, to teraz ma za swoje.

– Wiem. – Scorpius patrzył na nich jak na wariatów. Po chwili wzruszył ramionami i zaczął jeść.

– Powiedziałeś mu?! – wykrzyknęła Nora, wstają od stołu. – A mi nie?! Jak możesz?! Wiesz, co… Friendship over!

Albus nie przejął się wybuchem dziewczyny. To były tylko żarty. Ale postanowił ją trochę udobruchać.

Wychylił się z ławki i cmoknął ją w policzek.

– Jutro ci wszystko opowiem. A teraz idź i zerwij z chłopakiem.

Matka była najpiękniejszym stworzeniem, jakie w życiu widziała. Najpiękniejszym, ale także największym.

Szli przez jaskinię z dziesięć minut. Każdy ze sobą rozmawiał. Od czasu do czasu dało się posłyszeć ciche nerwowe chichoty - jaskinia była bardzo niepokojącym miejscem, a dzieciaki próbowały wspierać się, jak najlepiej potrafiły.

Roxie z jakiś dziwnych powodów szła obok Cristiana. Nie miała z nim najlepszych relacji, biorąc pod uwagę, że przyjaźnił się Julsem, którego starała się unikać, ale teraz przyjemnie było mieć go obok siebie. Nie rozmawiali ze sobą, nie przeszkadzała im cisza. Roxie miło się zrobiło, ale także trochę głupi, gdy musiał pomóc jej wejść na wyższy stopień. Nie cierpiała być małym człowiekiem. Ale na szczęście chłopak nie zaczął się z niej z tego powodu nabijać, czym sobie bardzo zapunktował.

W pewnym momencie Charlie kazał im się zatrzymać.

– Zaraz ją zobaczycie. Zgaście różdżki; nie lubi naszego rodzaju magii. Proszę was także, żebyście zachowali milczenie – powiedział i poczekał, aż wykonają jego polecenia. – Idziemy dalej.

Minęli jeszcze jedno wzniesienie i ukazała im się Matka.

Leżała na boku - Roxie przeszło przez myśl, że przypomina greckiego boga, wylegującego się na szelągu - koło zielonego wodospadu. Jej łuski lśniły bielą, ona sama wyglądała na bardzo starą. Była przeogromna; gdyby chciała mogłaby ich zabić w mniej niż minutę. Roxanne najbardziej zachwyciły jej oczy - a raczej oko, które widziała. Wyglądało jak niebo nocą - gwieździste, pełne galaktyk i planet.

Dziewczyna od razu poczuła się przez nią przyciągana. Miała ochotę podbiec do niej i sprawdzić, czy ta ciemna plamka na jej czole była znamieniem, czy może jakąś starą raną… A także fakturę jej łusek… I…

– Hej. Stój, mała – mruknął Cristian, przytrzymując ją w miejscu. Nawet nie zauważyła, że zrobiła kilka kroków do przodu.

Kiwnęła głową, że już nad sobą panuje.

Stanęli wokół niej w półokręgu.

Roxanne nie miała pojęcia, na co czekają. Ale w powietrzu dało się wyczuć napięcie i zniecierpliwienie. Każdy był ciekawy, co zrobi Matka.

 _Zbliż się._

Roxie usłyszała w głowie głos. Mimowolnie zrobiła krok do przodu. Oprócz niej tę samą czynność wykonał Jules wraz z Cristianem. Reszta patrzyła na nich jak na szaleńców, ale oni nie zwracali na to uwagi.

Zbliżyli się do niej.

Matka uniosła się delikatnie - a wyglądało to niesamowicie, jak przepływ fali - i spojrzała najpierw na Julesa.

Roxie znów usłyszała ten głos w głowie: mocny, tabularny, wcale nie kobiecy. Miała wrażenie, że przepływa przez ziemię i biegnie od stóp aż po czubek głowy.

 _Julesie Flamel. Ty, którego przodek tak wiele uczynił dla świata czarodziei. Ty ich poprowadzisz. Będziesz najlepszy. Będziesz najdzielniejszy. Ale także najsłabszy. Twoim słabym punktem okaże się miłość… Masz moje błogosławieństwo. Idź i poznaj swoje przeznaczenie._

Jules stał zszokowany. Roxie także nie miała pojęcia, co oznaczają te słowa. Ale nie miała czasu, by się nad tym zastanawiać, bo Matka przemówiła po raz kolejny. Tym razem zwróciła się do Cristiana.

 _Cristianie Cioran. Twego przodka także kojarzę… Odwiedził mnie tu kiedyś. Nie popełnij tych samych błędów. Możesz wiele zdziałać i wierzę, że twój honor oraz lojalność zwyciężą zły los. Zazdrość będzie twym największym wrogiem… Masz moje błogosławieństwo. Idź i poznaj swoje przeznaczenie._

Roxie próbowała przygotować się jakoś mentalnie, ale jej się to nie udało. Była słaba i bezbronna, stojąc przed tą pradawną istotą. Czuła starość smoczycy. Czuła także, że nie spodobają jej się słowa, które wypowie w jej głowie.

 _Roxanne Weasley. Córko bohaterów. Ty, moja droga, będziesz mieć najcięższy los… Ale zakończenie jest tego warte. Będziesz miała moc zmienienia biegu wydarzeń, ale cena… może być wielka. Bądź silna. Musisz nauczyć się ufać przyjaciołom, gdyż bez nich niczego nie zdziałasz. Ona się budzi. Ona chce zagłady nas wszystkich. Masz moje błogosławieństwo. Idź i poznaj swoje przeznaczenie._

Po tych słowach cała ich trójka zemdlała.

– Wiesz, co masz robić?

– Wiem…

– To dobrze. Nie zawiedź nas.

Chris spóźniał się już półgodziny. Nora zaczęła się niecierpliwić. To wcale nie ułatwiało jej zadania. Wiedziała, że musi zakończyć tę relację. To wszystko zabrnęło już za daleko.

Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem. Christopher wparował do sali i stanął przed nią. Z jego twarzy bił jakiś dziwny upór i zdecydowanie.

Nora chciała już coś powiedzieć, ale on jej na to nie pozwolił.

– Wiem, dlaczego tutaj jesteśmy. Chcesz ze mną zerwać. – Nora znów otworzyła usta, ale on kontynuował. – Ale to nie ty dziś ze mną zerwiesz. Ja to zrobię. Nasz związek był farsą. Potrzebowałaś mnie tylko do tego, by wkurzyć Jamesa… A ja na to się zgodziłem. Ale… to zabrnęło za daleko. Dlatego chcę to zakończyć - i ty też tego chcesz - więc… Może zapomnijmy o sprawie i zostańmy przyjaciółmi, co?

Norze spadł kamień z serca. Myślała, że to ona będzie musiała z nim zerwać i złamać mu serce, a tutaj proszę! Taka niespodzianka.

Dziewczyna była wstanie tylko kiwnąć głową i go lekko uścisnąć. Razem wyszli z sali - znów jako przyjaciele.

Z ciemności obserwowała ich Tamara Łukiniczna, która była bardzo zadowolona. Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem…


	18. Chapter 18

**Aidi: Jesteś cudowna! A twoje komentarze sprawiają, że zawsze się uśmiecham, za co bardzo ci dziękuję :* Doskonale to rozumiem. Sama nie mam czasu, by napisać coś nowego... Na razie tylko dodaję gotowe rozdziały. Jak przyjemnie czytać, że kogoś wciągnęło moje marne opowiadanko! Dziękuję! :D No. Z Chrisem i Norą będzie teraz dość ciężko... A niektóre zagadki niedługo się wyjaśnią - tylko że wtedy nowych także sporo przybędzie... Pozdrawiam!**

 **Potterowi Ludkowie!**

 **A teraz zrobimy tak: niech każdy, kto przeczyta ten rozdział, kto choć raz podczas czytania się uśmiechnie, niech napisze pod nim nawet najkrótszy komentarz z opinią albo nawet tylko z uśmiechniętą buźką :) i napisem, że jesteście i czytacie. To wiele dla mnie znaczy...**

 **Do czytania!**

* * *

Nowa dyrektorka

Trzydziesty pierwszy października zbliżał się wielkimi krokami. Nora nie mogła się doczekać swojej pierwszej Nocy Duchów w Hogwarcie. Każdemu udzielała się gorączka przygotowawcza. Hagrid martwił się, że w tym roku jego dynie nie są tak wielkie jak zwykle i wciąż wymyślał nowe usprawiedliwienia. Skrzaty domowe były bardziej nerwowe, o czym Nora wiedziała, gdyż często bywała w zamkowej kuchni. A uczniowie… musieli mentalnie przygotować się na pojawienie nowej dyrektorki…

Razem wyszli z sali i ruszyli w kierunku wieży Gryffindora. Jednak po chwili Chris musiał ją zostawić, gdyż przypomniał sobie, że czegoś zapomniał z Wielkiej Sali.

– Dasz sobie radę sama? – Jego słowa miały niby znaczyć, że się o nią troszczy, ale mówiąc to, nawet na nią nie patrzył. Grzebał w torbie, przeklinając co chwila pod nosem. Nie czekając na jej odpowiedź, odbiegł w przeciwnym kierunku.

– Ta… Dzięki, że spytałeś – mruknęła w ciszę. Pokręciła tylko głową, ciesząc się, że ten idiota nie jest już jej chłopakiem i wznowiła wędrówkę.

Wyjątkowo mocno pogrążyła się w myślach. Jutro miała mieć test powtórzeniowy z transmutacji, na który niby wszystko potrafiła, ale przydałoby się jeszcze to przećwiczyć. Albusowi podobała się jakaś dziewczyna, co do czego miała mieszane uczucia… Niby się cieszyła, ale przyzwyczaiła się już do tego, że Al był zawsze przy niej i dla niej. A jeśli teraz o niej zapomni? Przestanie się o nią troszczyć? Co ona bez niego pocznie? Wiedziała, że takie myśli były wyjątkowo egoistyczne… Nie. Stop. Najważniejsze było szczęście Albusa. Ona jakoś to wszystko przeżyje…

Ktoś ją obserwował.

Nie wiedziała skąd to wiedziała, ale czuła czyjąś obecność za swoimi plecami…

Przyspieszyła kroku.

Przez głowę przeleciały jej najgorsze scenariusze. A przecież miała na siebie uważać! Spojrzała na zegarek - zostało jej dziesięć minut na dotarcie do dormitorium. Ostatnimi dniami lepiej było nie włóczyć się po zamku po godzinie policyjnej…

Może miała po prostu paranoje. Zaczynała już fiksować z tego całego napięcia.

Zerknęła szybko przez ramię, ale niczego nie spostrzegła… Tylko ciemny korytarz. Ale na wszelki wypadek jeszcze bardziej przyspieszyła.

Kroki.

Usłyszała za sobą kroki!

Była tego na sto procent pewna!

Dziewczyna wyjęła na wszelki wypadek różdżkę z torby i ścisnęła ją w spoconej dłoni.

Pewnie przesadzała. Może to tylko taki sam uczeń jak ona, który wracał na ostatnią chwilę do pokoju. Ale… to mogła też być ta wariatka Eve Queen… lub morderca profesora Grucy… lub…

Wpadła na kogoś!

Później Norze było strasznie głupio. Zareagowała zbyt… emocjonalnie.

Powaliła człowieka, na którego się natknęła. Działała bardzo szybko. Była przerażona, ale też zmotywowana, aby przeżyć. Nie miała pojęcia, kim jest jej przeciwnik, dopóki nie leżała na nim na zimnej posadce i nie przykładała mu różdżki do gardła. A napastnikiem, lub ofiarą w tym momencie, okazał się…

– Hugo?

Nora szybko zeszła z chłopca.

Rudzielec był w szoku. Złapał się za gardło i cofnął od niej na czworaka.

Dziewczynie zrobiło się strasznie głupio.

– Hugo… Ja… Przepraszam cię bardzo. Po prostu mnie przestraszyłeś. – Starała się nadać swojemu głosu nutkę skruchy. Ale chłopak i tak patrzył na nią w dziwny sposób. – Ja…

– Cicho – mruknął pod nosem Weasley. Wziął kilka uspokajających oddechów i dopiero mógł kontynuować. – To ja przepraszam. Nie potrzebnie się tu na ciebie czaiłem. – Posłał jej delikatny uśmiech.

– Czaiłeś się na mnie…? A myślała, że wpadliśmy na siebie przez przypadek! I ty się dziwisz, że cię zaatakowałam? – Wstała na równe nogi i otrzepała mundurek z kurzu. Później pomogła chłopcu się podnieść. Chciała się na niego gniewać, ale był tak uroczo niewinny, że nie potrafiła. – Masz jakiegoś interesa?

Rudowłosy chłopiec się zarumienił. Wyglądał słodko. Mundurek miał potargany, kręcone włosy roztrzepane, a na czole czarną smugę, którą dziewczyna miała ochotę zetrzeć, ale się powstrzymała, by jeszcze mocniej go nie zawstydzić.

Hugo odpowiedział bardzo szybko, jakby bojąc się, że znów go zaatakuje:

– Bo James… James mi powiedział, że jesteś dobra z transmutacji i że możesz mi wytłumaczyć jedną rzecz. A ciebie nie było w Pokoju Wspólnym i ogólnie ludzie powiedzieli mi, że wyszłaś, więc postanowiłem tutaj na ciebie poczekać i…

Norze zawirowało w głowie. Z słów Hugona wynikało, że to nie on się za nią skradał, więc kto…?

– Ok! Pomogę ci z transmutacji. Ale chodźmy już, dobrze? – Złapała go za rękę i szybko wciągnęła do Pokoju Wspólnego.

Dziwne wrażenie, że ktoś ją śledzi nie opuszczało jej przez kilka następnych dni. Nikomu o tym nie mówiła, ale od tej pory starała się nie chodzić nigdzie sama. Trawiło ją straszne napięcie, a także myśl, że pojawienie się Hugona przed czymś ją uratowało… Czuła wiszące w powietrzu oczekiwanie. Miała także dziwne wrażenie, że wszystko się wyjaśni w Noc Duchów…

– Dobra! Co się dzieje?

Nora uniosła głowę znad podręcznika od transmutacji. Ostatnimi dniami tylko siedziała i się uczyła. Biblioteka stała się jej bezpiecznym azylem.

Nad nią stał James i Fred. Miny mieli zacięte, ale także zmartwione. Widać było, że przyszli do niej z konkretnym celem.

– Cześć, moi zacni koledzy. Mi też miło was widzieć. Tak… Możecie się do mnie przyłączyć i zająć mój cenny czas – powiedziała sarkastycznie, mając nadzieję, że dadzą jej spokój.

James i Fred wymienili spojrzenia, a później jak zgrany zespół, siedli koło niej.

– Nie będziemy owijać w bawełnę, księżniczko. Widzimy, że coś jest nie tak… Więc albo zaczniesz sama gadać, albo siłą to z ciebie wydobędziemy. – Dawno nie widziała takiego zdeterminowanego Freda.

– Nie zaczyna się zdania od ,,więc" – mruknęła i wróciła do swojej lektury. Po chwili James wkroczył do akcji, wyrywając jej książkę z rąk. – Ej! Tak się nie robi!

– Gadaj. Już. – Nie podobał jej się łajdacki uśmiech, który wkradł się na twarz Pottera. – Nie było cię na trzech ostatnich treningach Quidditcha. Wiem, że masz dużo nauki, ale to zdecydowanie przesada!

Czyli chodziło o Quidditch… Tak szczerze, to Norze po prostu się nie chciało już grać. Jakoś straciła do tego zapał… Ten sport za bardzo kojarzył jej się z Blaise'm… A to znów przypominało o jej utraconym życiu.

– Macie rację. To przesada. Dlatego rezygnuję.

James oniemiał i nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Za to Fred…

– JAK TO _REZYGNUJESZ_?! Zwariowałaś?! Nie możesz zrezygnować! Nie możesz mi tego zrobić! Nie możesz! Dlaczego…

Ale Nora nie usłyszała jego dalszego wywodu. Przybiegła bibliotekarka i wykopała chłopaków na korytarz. Pani Loka jako zagorzała feministka, pozwoliła dziewczynie zostać w czytelni - po tym jak zrobiła jej wywód o tym, że nie powinna się zadawać z takimi imbecylami i zacofanymi mutantami. Hm… Coś w tym chyba było.

Nora czuła się odrobinę urażona. Myślała, że chłopacy zauważyli jej lęk i spostrzegli, że coś jest nie tak… A im chodziło tylko o Quidditch… No cóż… To kolejny dowód na to, że przez te dwa miesiące - od rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego - wszystko się zmieniło.

Wychodząc z biblioteki, spotkała Alberta Notta.

Ciemnowłosy, twardy z wyglądu chłopak stał przed drzwiami czytelni i bawił się różdżką.

Dawno go nie widziała. No, jeśli nie liczyć ich wspólnych lekcji. Ale za często z nim już nie rozmawiała. Nie miała na to kompletnie czasu. Poczuła wyrzutu sumienia… Tyle znajomości zaniedbywała…

Postanowiła z nim porozmawiać.

– Cześć, Nott! Co słychać? Czekasz na coś? – zapytała z uśmiechem na twarzy.

– Na nic specjalnego. Za godzinę mam szlaban w bibliotece. Nie mam nic do roboty, więc sobie tutaj czekam. – Oderwał się od ściany i do niej podszedł. – Jak chcesz, to mogę cię odprowadzić do Pokoju Wspólnego. – Nora była lekko zdziwiona tą propozycją, ale chętnie się zgodziła. Było już dosyć późno, a zawsze lepiej z kimś wracać.

– Za co masz szlaban? – zapytała, aby podtrzymać rozmowę. Musiała nieźle się wysilać, aby nadążyć za jego wielkimi krokami.

– Za włóczenie się po nocy. Nic wielkiego. – Wzruszył ramionami i przelotnie na nią spojrzał. – A ty miałaś już swój pierwszy szlaban?

– Nigdy. – Wiedziała, że to dosyć dziwne, iż jeszcze nie dostała szlabanu, ale starała się być grzeczną dziewczynką.

– Pf! – prychnął chłopak. – To słaba jesteś!

– Ale raz byłam tego bliska! Kiedyś zakradłam się w tygodniu do Wielkiej Świetlicy, żeby pograć sobie na fortepianie i prawie przyłapała mnie na tym Cast. – Dziewczyna czuła przymus, by się bronić.

– Łoł. Fortepian? Prawdziwa z ciebie buntowniczka – powiedział z kpiną i na chwilę przystanął. Zaczął grzebać w swojej torbie, z której wyjął paczkę mugolskich papierosów. – Miałabyś coś przeciwko…? – zapytał, unosząc brwi.

Nora rozejrzała się odrobinę nerwowo. Nie wiedziała, jak to działa w Hogwarcie, ale wydawało jej się, że raczej nie tolerują tu tego typu używek.

– Nie… Możesz zapalić. A nie boisz się, że ktoś nas przyłapie? – Naprawdę się starała, aby jej głos był luzacki i nie zdradzał jej zdenerwowania.

Nott zapalił papierosa końcem różdżki i zaciągnął się.

– Jest – Spojrzał na zegarek – dwudziesta pierwsza. To bezpieczna godzina. O tej porze zmieniają się patrolujący prefekci. A zresztą to ja palę, prawda?

– No tak… Jestem trochę w szoku, że czarodziej pochodzący z takiej rodziny jak twoja w ogóle wie o istnieniu papierosów.

Albert jej nie odpowiedział. Szli przez kilka minut w ciszy.

– Kiedyś spędzałem wakacje na mugolskiej wsi. – Nott zaczął mówić, co lekko wystraszyło Norę. Dziewczyna myślała, że zabiła już ich konwersację. – Zakolegowałem się z kilkoma dzieciakami, a oni mnie wciągnęli w ich świat. Od tego czasu nie mogę się uwolnić od tego cholerstwa. – Zgasił niedopałek na parapecie i poprawił szkolną marynarkę. – Jesteśmy.

Nora tak wsłuchała się w wypowiedź Notta, że nawet nie zauważyła,iż znaleźli się już pod portretem Grubej Damy.

–Dzięki, Nott. – Nora spojrzała na niego trochę nerwowo. Nie chciała przy nim mówić hasła. Takie tam gryffońskie uprzedzenie.

– Nie ma sprawy. Polecam się na przyszłość. – Zasalutował jej w żartobliwy sposób, odwrócił się na pięcie i zaczął się oddalać. Po chwili jednak się rozmyślił i do niej wrócił. Nachylił się nad nią i powiedział bardzo poważnym głosem. – Uważaj na siebie, okej? I nie łaź więcej sama po korytarzach. Dobranoc!

Nott odszedł, pozostawiając Norę z mętlikiem w głowie.

– Wchodzisz czy nie? – warknęła Gruba Dama.

– Ta… To znaczy, tak. _Kompot ze śliwek._

W Pokoju Wspólnym, jak zwykle zresztą o tej porze, panował straszny zgiełk. Ludzie krzyczeli do siebie, śmiali się i zachowywali jak stado lam… Tak. Zdecydowanie lam.

Dziewczyna zlustrowała pomieszczenie spojrzeniem, szukając któregoś ze swoich przyjaciół. Spostrzegła znajomą grzywę rudych włosów.

Rzuciła się na kanapę obok Rose, która zajęła sobie miejsce w rogu pokoju. Dziewczyna jak zwykle siedziała nad książkami, jedząc pieguski. Przebrała się z mundurka; miała na sobie ciepły sweter, którego Nora od razu jej pozazdrościła. Ostatnio w zamku bywało bardzo zimno.

– Cześć – mruknęła Zabini i ukradła jej ciastko. – Czego się uczysz?

– Znalazłam dla ciebie kolejne zaklęcie maskujące. – Nora się zdziwiła. Myślała, że zamknęły tę kwestię, a Rose jakby nigdy nic znów o tym mówiła.

– Przecież już mam jedno skuteczne zaklęcie.

Rose podkreśliła coś w swoich notatkach i posłała jej przeciągłe spojrzenie.

– Które musisz rzucać co dwa dni. Niezbyt to praktyczne, prawda? Znalazłam lepszy sposób. – Rudowłosa pokazała jej swoje notatki. Nora była pod wielkim wrażeniem. Nie miała pojęcia, że przyjaciółka tak bardzo się tym przejmuje. – Jak to wypali, to będziesz mieć spokój na pół roku.

– Rosie… Ja… – Nora nie potrafiła znaleźć odpowiednich słów, by za to podziękować.

– Wiem – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niej i uścisnęła jej dłoń. – Trochę cię ostatnio zaniedbywałam. Byłam zajęta Scorpiusem i w ogóle…

Norze uśmiech zszedł z twarzy.

Scorpius… Jej brat…

Miała nadzieję, że po tym, jak zdradziła mu prawdę, coś się zmieni w ich relacjach; że zacznie ją traktować w inny sposób. Ale skończyło się na tym, że coraz bardziej jej unikał…

Rose wyczuła, że weszła na niebezpieczny grunt. Pospiesznie zmieniła temat.

– Chłopcy są na ciebie źli. Znowu. – Posłała jej sugestywne spojrzenie. – Co zrobiłaś?

Nora poczęstowała się kolejnym pieguskiem.

– Ja? Nic. Wiesz, że jestem bardzo miłą i sympatyczną dziewczyną. Jak w ogóle możesz mnie o coś oskarżać?! – Nora próbowała podejść do tego z humorem, ale po minie Rose poznała, że to nie przejdzie. Westchnęła głęboko. – Powiedziałam, że rezygnuję z drużyny.

– Serio? Nie dziwię się, że się wkurzyli. Ale to dobra decyzja. – Rose wróciła do swoich książek.

– Dobra? Myślałam, że ty też będziesz się gniewała.

– Grając, myślisz o nim, prawda? – Nora wzdrygnęła się, słysząc te słowa. Czasami żałowała, że Rose jest taka mądra. Jej błękitne oczy potrafiły przejrzeć ją na wylot. – Znam cię. – Głos dziewczyny stał się bardziej łagodny. – Quidditch nie sprawia ci przyjemności, przestałaś chodzić do Wielkiej Świetlicy, bo to miejsce przypomina ci waszą ostatnią rozmowę, nie grasz już na skrzypcach ani fortepianie i jestem pewna, że przestałaś już komponować… Udajesz, że nic cię to nie obchodzi, że za nim nie tęsknisz. A prawda jest taka, że był on twoją jedyną rodziną. Kochasz go mimo wszystkich kłamstw. Nigdy nie będziesz częścią rodziny Malfoy'ów. To nie dla ciebie. Ale Blaise… – Nora zamrugała powiekami, by odgonić łzy. Każde słowo Rose odkrywało kolejną ranę. – Gadałam już o tym z Albusem. Musimy go odnaleźć.

Nora pękła. Łzy popłynęły jej po policzkach. Przez tak długi czas próbowała się od tego wszystkiego odciąć. Zdystansować, by znów nie cierpieć. A Rose kilkoma słowami zburzyła jej mury.

Wesley przysunęła się do niej i mocno przytuliła.

Siedziały tak przez kilka minut. Nora w końcu się uspokoiła.

– Dziękuję.

Rose wzruszyła ramionami i podała jej chusteczkę.

– Czasami trzeba sobie pozwolić na płacz. Wiesz, żeby móc pójść dalej. Choć mój sweter na tym bardzo ucierpiał. – Skrzywiła się lekko na twarzy i wskazała na mokrą plamę, w miejscu w którym szlochała Nora. – Nie wiem, czy wełna dobrze zareaguje na słoną wodę.

– Jaką słoną wodę? To tylko gile. – Nora zachichotała pod nosem, widząc obrzydzenie na twarzy przyjaciółki. – Żartowałam, żartowałam!

Nora zaniosła się śmiechem. Rose próbowała się powstrzymać, ale nie dała rady. Po chwili Gryfonki zaśmiewały się wniebogłosy.

Tę uroczą scenę przerwało gwałtowne otwarcie się obrazu.

Do Pokoju Wspólnego wpadła Hermiona Weasley.

Nowa pani dyrektor zlustrowała pokój spojrzeniem. Zapadła cisza.

Nora od razu dostała gęsiej skórki. Zupełnie zapomniała, że dzisiejszego wieczoru miała przybyć matka Rose.

Ktoś pobiegł po resztę Gryfonów, którzy stłoczyli się na schodach, prowadzących do dormitorium. Nora spostrzegła wielu młodszych uczniów - już w pidżamach - w tym Hugona i Lily.

Wzrok wszystkich skupił się na pani dyrektor.

– Przepraszam was za to najście. – Uśmiechnęła się, ale Nora nie wyczuła nic przyjaznego w tym uśmiechu. – Myślałam, że zdążę na kolację, ale pewne sprawy zatrzymały mnie w Londynie. Mam tylko krótkie ogłoszenie. – Znów przetoczyła wzrokiem po sali, sprawdzając, czy każdy ją słucha. – Witam was bardzo serdecznie. Jak już zdążyliście się zorientować, jestem nową dyrektorką Hogwartu. Zastąpię panią Cast, która… jest odrobinę niedysponowana. Jak wiecie, jutro ma się odbyć Noc Duchów. Ostatnio atmosfera była dość napięta, dlatego stwierdziliśmy, wraz z nauczycielami i aurorami, którzy zapewnili, że jest to bezpieczne, że przyda wam się dodatkowa atrakcja. Jutrzejsze zajęcia zostaną odwołane. Zabawimy się w podchody. – Rozległy się szepty, które jednak szybko ucichły. Każdy był ciekawy kolejnych słów dyrektorki. – Po raz pierwszy pozwolimy wam legalnie wejść do Zakazanego Lasu… Na śniadaniu podam wam szczegóły. A teraz dobranoc.

Po sekundzie już jej nie było.

Nora i Rose wymieniły się spojrzeniami.

– Głupota – mruknęła Weasley pod nosem. – Po tym, co się stało z profesorem Grucą, wchodzenie do lasu…

– Wiem. – Nora myślała o tym w ten sam sposób.

Fred i James dosiedli się do nich.

– Czy tylko mi się wydaje, czy ciocia Hermiona zwariowała? – zapytał Fred. – To zupełnie nie w jej stylu.

– No właśnie. – James mu przytaknął. – Jedno jest pewne… Będziemy musieli dobrze cię pilnować – zwrócił się do Nory.

Dziewczyna chciała się kłócić, ale stwierdziła, że i tak to nic nie da. Po minach przyjaciół wiedziała, że oni mówią poważnie. Nie pozwolą, by coś jej się stało. I o dziwo to sprawiło, że Nora poczuła się silniejsza i bardziej pewna siebie.

Roxanne zastanawiała się, czy jest martwa.

Nigdy w życiu nie myślała, że będzie musiała, o czymś takim rozmyślać. To chyba tylko pokazywało, jak bardzo jej życie się skomplikowało.

Nie czuła swojego ciała. Lub właśnie czuła, ale aż za bardzo.

Wiedziała, że ma zamknięte powieki, ale nie była w stanie ich unieść.

Słyszała jakieś głosy… Zaczęła w ich stronę płynąć, ale coś nią szarpnęło i poleciała w przeciwną stronę.

Wpadła na kogoś.

Zachwiała się i przytrzymała tej osoby.

Wiedziała, że wciąż się nie wybudziła, ale w jakiś dziwny sposób _dotknęła_ kogoś we śnie.

– Roxie – usłyszała szept przy swoim uchu. Przez sekundę zdołała zapomnieć, o tym kimś, na kogo wpadła. A był to…

– Jules? – zapytała. Jej głos brzmiał dla niej dziwnie. Jakby bardziej wodniście.

– Otwórz oczy, Roxanne.

Dziewczyna spełniła to polecenie. Udało jej się uchylić powieki, ale nie te prawdziwe. Wciąż śniła.

Jules trzymał ją w ramionach i przyglądał jej się. Unosili się w jakimś dziwnym niebieskim miejscu. Chłopak wyglądał jeszcze piękniej niż w realu.

Roxie nie mogła się powstrzymać. Powoli położyła dłoń na jakiego policzku i go pogłaskała. Chłopak tylko westchnął i przyciągnął ją bliżej siebie.

– Gdzie jesteśmy, Roxie? – zadał to pytanie wprost do ucha. – Pamiętasz coś?

Roxanne próbowała się skupić. A było to bardzo trudne.

– Śnimy. – Głupio to brzmiało, ale dziewczyna posiadał tylko tą pewność.

– Wiem. Ale dlaczego się nie budzimy?

Roxie oparła głowę pod jego brodą. W jakiś dziwny sposób ich różnica wzrostów w tym miejscu nie była aż tak wielka.

– A chcesz się obudzić?

Nie minęła sekunda, a już się całowali.

Roxie marzyła o tym od dłuższego czasu. Jego wargi były ciepłe, a oddech łaskoczący. Całował ją tak, jakby była najważniejszą dziewczyną na świecie. A ona zatraciła się zupełnie w tym pocałunku. Ale miała wrażenie, że coś nie gra…

Oderwali się od siebie na moment, aby zaczerpnąć tchu. I dopiero w tym momencie Roxie poczuła, że przesuwają się w kierunku jeszcze większego błękitu. W złym kierunku.

Roxie wyrwała się Julesowi.

Gdy straciła z nim kontakt udało jej się odzyskać jasność myślenia. To nie była rzeczywistość. To tylko sen.

Chłopak wyglądał na oszołomionego, ale dziewczyna wyczuła, że on także zaczyna do siebie dochodzić.

– Musimy uciekać.

Jules przytaknął tylko głową. Siła przyciągania była coraz mocniejsza. Roxie zamknęła oczy i wsłuchała się w ciszę. Po chwili usłyszała stłumione głosy.

– Tam. – Wskazała Julesowi przeciwległą ścianę, której jeszcze przed sekundą nie było.

Popłynęli w tamtym kierunku i stanęli przed drzwiami, który wyłoniły się z jasności.

– Roxie… Ja przepraszam…

Dziewczyna poczuła wielki ból. To przyszło tak nagle. On ją _przepraszał._ To była jedna z najwspanialszych chwil w życiu dziewczyny, a on ją…

– Nie masz za co, Jules. To tylko sen – powiedziała i przeszła przez drzwi.

Miała niewielką nadzieję, że się nie myliła. Chciała o tym zapomnieć. Lub chociażby, żeby on zapomniał.


	19. Chapter 19

_Pierwsza dedykacja..._

 _Dla mojej wspaniałej sky_vivre, która zawsze ma rację – choć zdarza się, że się myli, ale(!) wtedy i tak ma rację!_

 _ **Dodaję już**_ _ **dzisiaj rozdział, bo w sumie w następnym tygodniu nie będę miała na to czasu. :D Pierwotnie wcześniejszy rozdział, ten i następny stanowią jeden rozdział (u mnie na blogu nr 16), ale podzielony na trzy części. Dlatego są one krótsze niż zazwyczaj ;)**_

 **wojt2: Nawet nie wiesz, jak mnie to cieszy! :D**

 **Aidi: Jakie marne? Są najlepsze :* Jeszcze ich trochę jest. A następne już piszę ; O raju, serio? W takim razie czuję się zaszczycona. Tak! Zwycięstwo! Wpasowałam się w gust Aidi! :D Dobrze, że nie czytałaś pierwotnej wersji moich początkowych rozdziałów... Były one naprawdę kiepskie. Pisane w 1 os, króciutkie i pozbawione sensu. Ale ćwiczyłam, uczyłam się nowych rzeczy i wszystko poprawiłam :3/ Czasami ciężko mi w jednym rozdziale zawrzeć wszystko. Poruszyć problemy każdego z bohaterów i wgl... Trochę za dużo ich się namnożyło XD Romans będzie - choć nie jestem za dobra w pisaniu romantycznych scen. Tego wciąż się uczę! Sprawa z Hermioną... Hm... Przez długi czas będzie ona raczej subtelna... Ale bombę niedługo zrzucę! Specjalnie ma wyglądać dziwnie, bo cała ta sprawa aż śmierdzi. He he he - tak podsumuję twoją troskę o Norę i jej dalszy los. Wiem. Jestem okrutna. Chris - dokładnie tak./ Dziękuję, skarbie :* Miłego następnego tygodnia!**

 **JoAnna: Wow. Niezły wynik! A ile ci to czasu zajęło? :D Haha ja także! Przecież nie mogą mieć ze mną za dobrze!**

 **Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze! Mam nadzieję, że, jeśli ktokolwiek tutaj jest i czyta, ośmieli się także skomentować. Naprawdę lubię na nie odpowiadać :P Pozdrawiam!**

* * *

Noc Duchów

Rose czasami nie rozumiała swojej matki. Niby dobrze się dogadywały, ale Hermiona zawsze miała jakieś _ale._ Nigdy nie była dostatecznie zadowolona. Jednak wydawało się dziewczynie, że jej mama należy do grona mądrych ludzi… I właśnie nadszedł ten moment, gdy zaczynała w to wątpić.

Weasley wstała wcześniej niż zwykle. Pozwolono im dzisiejszego dnia nie zakładać mundurka, więc dziewczyna z największą przyjemnością ubrała swój ulubiony niebieski sweter, do tego czarne dżinsy i brązowe buty za kostkę. Przeczesała jeszcze włosy szczotką i poleciała do Wielkiej Sali.

Dziewczyna musiała porozmawiać z matką.

Okazja nadarzyła się bardzo szybko, bowiem Hermiona Weasley właśnie wchodziła do tego pomieszczenia.

– Mamo!

Kobieta odwróciła się i zaczekała na córkę.

– Rose. – Zmierzyła ją spojrzeniem. – Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, żebyś nie ukrywała swojej ślicznej buzi za włosami? Zwiąż je.

– A ile razy mam ci odpowiadać, że tak mi się podoba? – Odsunęła się od matki, gdy ta próbowała przygładzić jej włosy. – Musimy porozmawiać.

Zaczęły się mierzyć spojrzeniami. Brąz z błękitem. Rose nie zamierzała dać za wygraną. Z natury była o wiele bardziej cierpliwym człowiekiem niż jej matka.

Udało się.

Rozdrażniona Hermiona w końcu odwróciła wzrok. Westchnęła przeciągle i zaprowadziła córkę do komnaty obok.

– Mam mało czasu – powiedziała, siadając na najbliższej kanapie. – O co chodzi?

Rose wzięła głęboki oddech. Tak szczerze, to nie sądziła, że matka zechce z nią rozmawiać. A teraz nie było już odwrotu.

– Nie sądzisz, że to zły pomysł? Z tym Zakazanym Lasem…? – zapytała ostrożnie. – Biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie ostatnie wydarzenia. Wiesz, że w lesie jest niebezpiecznie.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niej. Dziewczynie wydawało się, że ujrzała w jej oczach coś bardzo ciepłego… Tak jakby matka była dumna, że poruszyła ten temat.

– Rosie, moja mądra córeczko. – Znów ten uśmiech. – Masz rację. Las jest bardzo niebezpieczny, ale stwierdziliśmy, że ten jeden raz możemy wam pozwolić na wejście do niego. Noc Duchów zawsze wyglądała w Hogwarcie w ten sam sposób. Uczta, ozdobiona sala i tyle. Trzeba to zmienić. Uczniom przyda się odrobina zabawy. Mam nadzieję, że to trochę zniweluje obecną atmosferę. Aurorzy są pewni, że osoba, która zaatakowała profesora Grucę, nie znajduje się już na terenie szkoły. A jeżeli chodzi o las, to będziecie przebywać tylko na wyznaczonym przez grono pedagogiczne terenie. Nauczyciele będą krążyć wokół przez cały wieczór. Wszystko zostało zaplanowane w ten sposób, by zapewnić wam jak największe bezpieczeństwo. Wprowadziliśmy też ograniczenie wiekowe. Uczniowie, którzy nie skończyli trzynastu lat, nie wezmą udziału w grze terenowej. Po wielkiej uczcie od razu pójdą do łóżek. A za rok, jeśli teraz wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, będą mogli się przyłączyć. Brzmi dostatecznie bezpiecznie? – Obserwowała, jak córka rozmyśla nad tym, co usłyszała. Rose po kilku sekundach kiwnęła głowa; Hermiona kontynuowała. – Podzielimy was na dwuosobowe zespoły i wymieszamy pomiędzy domami. Chyba mogę ci zdradzić, że Gryffindor dostanie za partnera kogoś ze Slytherinu…

Rose uśmiechnęła się promiennie i niewiele myśląc, wypaliła:

– Serio? To genialnie! Będę mogła być z… – Prawie wykrzyknęła, że ze Scorpiusem, ale w ostatnim momencie się opamiętała. Przecież jej matka nie wiedziała o Malfoy'u. I nie mogła się dowiedzieć!

Nie powiedziała rodzinie o swoim nowym chłopaku. Była pewna, że zaakceptowaliby tego. Aż do teraz nie myślała, że będzie musiała o tym mówić. Tak bardzo naturalny stał się dla niej związek ze Scorpiusem, że zupełnie zapomniała o napiętych relacjach ich rodzin - głupota z jej strony. Przecież w Hogwarcie nie kryli się z tym, że są razem. Zawsze mógł się znaleźć ktoś bardzo _uprzejmy_ , kto mógłby donieść tę informację jej rodzinie, ale Rose wydawało się, że innych uczniów to za bardzo już nie ruszało, brat i kuzynostwo obiecali być cicho, a przed nauczycielami się nie afiszowali, więc… Miała nadzieję, że minie jeszcze trochę czasu zanim będzie musiała zmierzyć się z rodzicami, ale nowa pozycja Hermiony wszystko utrudniała…

– Z kim? – Uśmiech znikł z twarzy matki, oczy zwęziły się, a nozdrza zadrgały w niebezpieczny sposób. Rose znała to spojrzenie aż za dobrze. Dostawała je od matki za każdym razem, gdy ta myślała, że jej córka czegoś jej nie mówi. A biorąc pod uwagę to, że dziewczyna nie umiała kłamać… Miała przechlapane. – Ukrywasz coś przede mną, Rosie?

Próbowała zachować spokój, ale nie wiedziała jak wybrnąć z tej sytuacji. Była bliska omdlenia. Postanowiła po prostu nic nie mówić. Jeśli nie pozwoli znów czegoś palnąć jej zdradzieckim ustom, to może matka da jej spokój.

Po kilku minutach, Hermiona przerwała ciszę, jak zwykle trafiając idealnie w sedno:

– Możesz mi nie mówić, ale mam nadzieję, że cokolwiek by to nie było, to nie jest w to wmieszany ten Scorpius Malfoy. Podobno spędzasz z nim dużo czasu. Wiem, że jest przyjacielem Albusa, ale powinnaś na niego uważać, córeczko.

Rose chciała się zapaść pod ziemię. Patrząc na matkę, wiedziała, że ta naprawdę się martwi. To chyba nie był dobry pomysł, by wyskoczyć z tekstem: _Mamo, Scorpius Malfoy jest moim chłopakiem. Powinnaś się z tą myślą jak najszybciej oswoić, bo zostanie moim mężem, a twoim zięciem i ojcem moich dzieci. Błagam… Pokochaj go tak bardzo, jak ja go kocham!_ Ale nie mogła tego teraz powiedzieć. Teraz ani chyba nigdy. Nie była na to jeszcze gotowa.

Przełknęła zdenerwowanie i wymusiła uśmiech na swoich wargach.

– Dobrze, mamo. Będę ostrożna. I chodziło mi o to, że będę mogła być z Albusem.

Nora wiedziała, że z Rose jest coś nie tak od razu, gdy zobaczyła ją na śniadaniu. Posłała jej pytające spojrzenie, ale ta tylko pokręciła głową i dała znać, że porozmawiają później.

W ciszy czekały, aż Wielka Sala się wypełni. Widok tylu uczniów o tak wczesnej porze wydawał jej się dziwny. Śniadanie było zazwyczaj luźnym posiłkiem, przy którym sala nigdy nie zapełniała się do końca. Nowa dyrektorka, nowe zmiany.

Po kilku minutach, każdy znajdował się na swoim miejscu. Hermiona Weasley przedstawiła, jak będzie wyglądać dzień i jakie są zasady.

Młodsi uczniowie zaczęli narzekać na to, że nie mogą brać udziału, ale pod surowym spojrzeniem nowej dyrektorki szybko zamilkli. Najbardziej oburzeni wydawali się Hugo i Lily. Czuli się oszukani i to przez własną rodzinę. Nora widziała po ich minach, że ta dwójka nie podda się bez walki.

– I już ostania sprawa. Wyruszycie do Zakazanego Lasu równo o dwudziestej drugiej. Waszym zadaniem jest odnalezienie trzech zaginione artefakty, ale, żeby nie było tak łatwo, ukrytych przedmiotów jest o wiele mniej niż powinno być. Liczy się czas i to jak grupa będzie współpracować. Będziecie podzieleni w pary. Niezbędna jest tutaj współpraca, ale także samodzielność, dlatego każda para będzie mieć własną trasę. Nie można wchodzić na innej osoby ścieżkę, ale to nie oznacza, że walka o przedmioty jest niemile widziana… Resztę pozostawiam waszej wyobraźni. – Uśmiechnęła się odrobinę drapieżnie do uczniów. – Pora, żeby was podzielić. Aby nie było tak łatwo, to my dokonamy tych podziałów. – Na sali rozległy się jęki rozczarowania. – Pamiętajcie, że to tylko zabawa! Pierwsze dziesięć par na linii mety będzie zwolnione z pytania i odrabiania zadań domowych przez cały tydzień!

Nora słuchała z zaciekawieniem, gdy Hermiona czytała podział. Od razu zauważyła, że w sprytny sposób większość Gryfonów przydzieliła do Ślizgonów. Poczuła się lekko rozczarowana, gdy usłyszała, że Albus będzie z Rose, ale nie traciła nadziei, że trafi na kogoś sympatycznego. Chciało jej się płakać ze śmiechu, gdy usłyszała, że James miał być z Nottem. Z tego nie mogło wyniknąć nic dobrego. Fredowi za to dostała się pusta blondynka, której ulubionym zajęciem było plotkowanie i malowanie paznokci, a także wywyższanie swej czysto-krwistej rodziny… Więcej nie trzeba dodawać, prawda? Zwróciła jeszcze uwagę, że Chris został przydzielony do Tamary, a Amy do Emmy. Później posypały się nazwiska ludzi, których nawet z widzenia nie kojarzyła. I na końcu…

– Eleonora Zabini ze Scorpiusem Malfoy'em.

Hermiona zwinęła pergamin i spojrzała na Norę. Dziewczyna miała wrażenie, że kobieta zrobiła to im na złość. Nie lubiła ani jej, ani jak widać Scorpiusa. Pewnie żywiła nadzieję, że skoczą sobie do gardeł. Ale nie tym razem, paniusiu. Wraz z _bratem_ miała zamiar to wygrać.

Trzy dni.

Tyle była nieprzytomna. A przynajmniej tak twierdził uzdrowiciel, który zbadał ją nad ranem.

W głowie jej się to nie mieściło.

Podobno Cristian obudził się po jednym dniu, ale z nią i Julesem był większy problem.

Zgubili się.

To nie miało kompletnie sensu. Jak można zgubić się we śnie? Jak można dzielić ten sen z inną osobą? Przez trzy dni! I jak, do cholery jasnej, można się z kimś we śnie _całować_?!

Roxie czuła się kompletnie skołowana. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą pamiętała, był widok zielonych tęczówek Julesa i chwila, gdy przeszli przez jakieś drzwi. Po chwili siedziała na łóżku i próbowała zaczerpnąć tchu.

Znajdowała się w ciemnym pomieszczeniu, które już skądś znała… No tak. Szpital. Koło niej, na takim samym łóżku i w tej samej pozycji, siedział Jules i także miał problemy z oddychaniem.

Gdy udało im się w miarę normalnie zacząć oddychać, przeniósł na nią ostrożnie wzrok. Patrzyli sobie w oczy przez kilka szybkich uderzeń serca. Ona pierwsza musiała odwrócić spojrzenie. Dlaczego on działał na nią w taki sposób? Czuła się, jakby znów nie miała tlenu w płucach.

Pierwszy przerwał ciszę.

– Wszystko… w porządku? – zapytał, odchrząkając kilka razy.

To proste pytanie niesamowicie wkurzyło dziewczynę. Czy wszystko w porządku? Nic, do przeklętego Merlina, nie było w porządku! Smocza Matka ich straszy, tracą przytomność, później dzielą sen, który wyglądał jak połączenie słabego pornosa i koszmaru, budzą się, a on zadaje _takie_ pytanie?

Nie mogła się powstrzymać i prychnęła pod nosem. Miało to zabrzmieć w pogardliwy sposób, ale wyszło bardziej, jakby powstrzymywała płacz. Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu łzy napłynęły jej do oczu. Poczuła się niesamowicie głupio. Ona nigdy nie płacze! Jest na to za twarda. Ale teraz siedziała tyłem do Julesem i próbowała powstrzymać łzy przed wypłynięciem na jej policzki i totalnym ją skompromitowaniem.

Tak dobrze jej szło, gdy Jules musiał znów się odezwać:

– Roxanne.

Wystarczyło, że szepnął jej imię, a jej samokontrola prysła.

Jakimś dziwnym sposobem już po chwili płakała wtulona w jego koszulkę.

Złapał ją mocno za ramiona i przygarnął do siebie. Poczuła się od razu lepiej, gdy oparła policzek o jego pierś i wsłuchała się w przyspieszone bicie serca. Otoczył ją cudowny leśny zapach. Czuła się… bezpieczna. Chłopak głaskał ją po splątanych włosach i zapewniał, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Chciała mu wierzyć, ale to przerosło dziewczynę. Zawsze miała wszystko pod kontrolną, nie ulegała emocjom, a on miał czelność to wszystko zburzyć! Nadal nie wiedziała, co z tym zrobić… Tak przyjemnie by było, gdyby mogła mu ulec… Ale nie mogła.

Odsunęła się delikatnie. Każda komórka protestowała, gdy oderwała się od jego ciała. Ale musiała tak postąpić. Jakaś jej niewielka część zaczęła się przejmować tym, że pewnie wygląda teraz jak kupka, włosy ma w strasznym stanie i zapewne go osmarkała. Ale druga, jej mocniejsza strona, miała to wszystko gdzieś. Musiała być twarda.

– Przepraszam. – Spojrzała na niego ostrożnie i otarła twarz rękoma. – Zazwyczaj nie rozklejam się tak łatwo. – Odsunęła się od niego odrobinę. Niewiele, ale czuć było zmianę.

Chłopak przyjrzał jej się uważnie i także delikatnie się przesunął w bok. Roxie postanowiła się tym nie przejmować, ale gdzieś w środku poczuła nieprzyjemne ukłucie.

– Nic się nie stało. Czasami dobrze tak sobie popłakać. – Uśmiechnął się do niej w delikatny sposób, który sprawił, że po całym ciele przeszły jej dreszcze. – W porządku?

Kiwnęła powoli głową, choć tak naprawdę nic nie było w porządku… Miała już wszystkiego dość. Chciała wrócić do domu, do Hogwartu. Sama się sobie dziwiąc, podzieliła się tą myślą z Julesem.

– Tak. Hogwart był niesamowitym miejscem – odpowiedział jej z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, którego Roxie za nic nie mogła zrozumieć.

– Byłeś kiedyś w Hogwarcie? – zapytała zdumiona. Nigdy nie zastanawiała się, gdzie Jules spędził swój pierwszy rok.

– Tak. Byliśmy na jednym roczniku. – Uśmiechnął się po raz kolejny pod nosem. – Nie pamiętasz mnie, prawda?

Roxie wysiliła pamięć, ale była pewna, że nigdy wcześniej go nie spotkała. Zapamiętałaby _takiego_ kolesia. Pokręciła tylko głową w przepraszający sposób.

– Nie dziwię ci się. Byliśmy tylko dziećmi. – Potrząsną głową, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że o tym mówi. – Ale ja ciebie pamiętam.

Zaskoczył ją tymi słowami.

– Pamiętasz?

Chłopak usadowił się wygodniej na łóżku, tak, że siedzieli teraz naprzeciwko siebie. Ich kolana się stykały, na co Roxie próbowała nie zwracać uwagi. Utkwił w niej spojrzenie.

Tylko oni znajdowali się w szpitalu. Widocznie nikt inny nie musiał spędzać noc w tym niemiłym miejscu. Roxie wydawało się, że było jakoś po czwartej - w noc? nad ranem? - z tą godziną nigdy nie wiadomo. Obydwoje wyglądali jak kupki nieszczęścia: poczochrani, z worami pod oczami, bladymi twarzami i śmiesznymi piżamami, po których biegały smoki. Ta chwila wydawał się tak nierealna. Tak bardzo, że Roxie musiała uśmiechnąć się pod nosem.

Jules chyba zinterpretował jej postawę jako zachętę. Zaczął mówić:

– Pamiętam ciebie bardzo dobrze. Już jako jedenastoletnia dziewczynka robiłaś wrażenie. Dalej robisz. – Obrzucił ją szybkim spojrzeniem i odchrząknął odrobinę speszony. – Byłem przerażony nową szkoła. Moi rodzice zostawili mnie przed pociągiem i życzyli miłej zabawy. Uroczy z nich ludzie. – Skrzywił się pod nosem. – Wszystkie przedziały były już zapełnione, ale udało mi się wcisnąć do jednego i usiąść w kącie. Wtedy się poznaliśmy. – Jego uśmiech stał się odległy, a Roxie zdziwiła się, że tyle pamięta. – Latałaś po całym przedziale razem z bratem i kuzynem. Wydaje mi się, że się o coś kłóciliście. Już wtedy zwróciłem uwagę na to jaka byłaś waleczna. Byłem pewny, że trafisz do Gryffindoru, a ty zrobiłaś wszystkim na złość i wylądowałaś u Krukonów.

– Chwila. Ty byłeś tym małym nieśmiałym chłopcem? Takim w okularkach? – Roxie próbowała przypomnieć sobie ze wszystkich sił jakieś wspomnienia z pierwszego roku, ale nie słynęła z dobrej pamięci. – Zastanawiałam się, co się z tobą stało. Widziałam cię w pociągu, a później… wyparowałeś.

Jules skrzywił się na twarzy.

– Trafiłem do Hufflepuff.

– Och – Dla Roxie wszystko stało się jasne. Pamiętała jakim zarozumiałym dzieciakiem, kiedyś była. Nigdy nie zwracała uwagi na Puchonów. Można powiedzieć, że nawet gorzej; często się z nich naśmiewała. – Czy ja… byłam dla ciebie wredna? – zapytała ostrożnie. Jakim cudem nie zauważyła go? Dlaczego się z nim wtedy nie zaprzyjaźniła? Może teraz wszystko wyglądałoby inaczej.

Jules uśmiechnął się do niej delikatnie.

– Nie. Nigdy. Ale nie zwracałaś na mnie uwagi.

Coś nagle uderzyło w Roxie.

– A ty zwracałeś uwagę na mnie, tak? – zapytała się go bardzo powoli.

Rumieniec, który wypełzł na jego policzki, był odpowiedzią.

Roxie nie mogła się powstrzymać. Wybuchła niepohamowanym śmiechem.

W jednej sekundzie ten chłopak przestał ją onieśmielać. Stał się dla niej bardziej ludzki.

– Podkochiwałeś się we mnie! – wykrzyknęła, pomiędzy salwami śmiechu.

Jules popełnił kolejny błąd i zamiast zaprzeczyć zaczął się plątać w swoich słowach. Roxanne po raz pierwszy widziała go tak niepewnego.

– Przepraszam, że się śmieję. – Próbowała przybrać poważną minę. – To wcale nie jest śmieszne. Wcale, a wcale.

– Ta… Możemy zmienić temat? – Chłopak zrobił się cały czerwony na twarzy i starał się patrzeć wszędzie tylko nie na nią.

– Nie! Ten temat bardzo mu odpowiada. Możesz jeszcze mi poopowiadać. Z chęcią posłucham o tym, jaka ja to byłam wspaniała w wieku jedenastu lat. – Wyszczerzyła się do niego.

Ale po chwili nie było jej już do śmiechu. Jak mogła się śmiać w takiej sytuacji? Wiele by oddała za to, żeby o tym jednak nie wiedzieć. Bo jeżeli ona mu się kiedyś podobała, to może nadal… _Nie!_ Nie mogła tak myśleć. Ale ten sen i pocałunek…

Wydawało się, że Jules także o tym pomyślał.

– Roxanne, przepraszam, że ciebie pocałowałem.

Gdyby dziewczyna stała, to pewnie padłaby w tym momencie. Nie sądziła, że zacznie o tym mówić w tak bezpośredni sposób. A postawa chłopaka ją zadziwiła. Siedział wyprostowany i po ułożeniu jego ramion mogła stwierdzić, że jest zdeterminowany. Zupełnie nie przypominał zawstydzonego chłopca, którym był minutę temu.

Dziewczyna zastanawiała się, co powiedzieć. Mogła albo grać idiotkę, ale wątpiła, by się nabrał, albo udać wspaniałą, wyluzowaną przyjaciółkę, którą powinna być. No… Mogła się też na niego rzucić z okrzykiem: _Bierz mnie!_ Ale nie była aż tak zdesperowana. Chyba. Wybrała najbezpieczniejszą opcję.

– Przecież nic się nie stało. To ja powinnam przeprosić. Wiesz, pewnie myślałam, że to mój kolejny sen z jakimś przystojniakiem w roli głównej i się na ciebie rzuciłam z przyzwyczajenia. Sorki. – Wzruszyła ramionami i starała się na niego nie patrzeć. – Najlepiej będzie, jeśli o tym zapomnimy.

– Chyba tak. – Próbowała nie słyszeć delikatnego zawodu w jego głosie. Pewnie sobie to wyobraziła.

– A co u Eleny? – Postanowiła zmienić temat i jak najszybciej przypomnieć mu o jego niesamowicie pięknej i szczupłej dziewczynie. – Pewnie się martwi.

– Pewnie tak. – Chłopak westchnął przeciągle i przeczesał ręką włosy. – Ostatnio kiepsko się dogadujemy… Zaraz! Czy ty właśnie powiedziałaś, że wzięłaś mnie za przystojniaka? – Dziewczynie nie podobał się uśmiech, który zagościł na jego ustach ani to, w jaki sposób jej serce zatrzepotało, gdy powiedział, że kiepsko się dogaduje z Eleną.

– Chyba w twoich snach, Flamel. – Wywróciła oczami. Po sekundzie zaczęła chichotać, gdy jej umysł przetrawił to, co powiedziała. Jules patrzył na nią jak na wariatkę, z ogłupiałym wyrazem twarzy, który jeszcze bardziej rozśmieszył dziewczynę. – Chodzi o to, że… Ha ha ha… sen tu i tam… Ha ha ha ha… I my… Ha ha ha… Nie mogę!

Jules chyba nie widział w tym nic śmiesznego, ale uśmiechnął się pod nosem i obserwował jej głupawkę.

Po kilku minutach była już w stanie się uspokoić i usiąść spokojnie.

– Przepraszam. – Otarła kąciki oczu brzegiem koszulki. – Chyba zaczynam wariować. Najpierw ryczę, potem się śmieję… Mój psychiatra nie będzie zadowolony. – Posłała mu ostrożny uśmiech, który chłopak bez wahania odwzajemnił.

Coś się między nimi zmieniło. Roxie nadal czuła niesamowitą chemię i przyciąganie, ale po tym wieczorze - czy poranku - nauczyli się ze sobą normalnie rozmawiać. Niewiele brakowało jej do pełni szczęścia. Ale na drodze wciąż stała jedna rzecz… A raczej osoba… Elena.

– Dobrze, że dzisiaj nie ma lekcji – powiedziała Nora, wrzucając do ust kolejną porcję żelków w kształcie ludzkich palców. – Nie wytrzymałabyś tego psychicznie, Rosie.

Leżały rozwalone na kanapie w Wielkiej Świetlicy, która została otwarta specjalnie z okazji Nocy Duchów. Nie było to najprzyjemniejsze miejsce do odpoczynku - biorąc pod uwagę gwar oraz groteskową dekorację - ale dziewczyny nie miały zamiaru narzekać. Cały ich stolik był zastawiony łakociami i najsmaczniejszymi, ale wyglądającymi naprawdę obrzydliwie, przekąskami. Dziewczyny postanowiły spotkać się bez chłopaków i przytyć najlepiej tak z dwa kilo. Ale znając ich szybki metabolizm to i tak nic z tego.

– Coś w tym jest – westchnęła i w brutalny sposób pozbawiła swojego lodowego szczura głowy. – Jak ja mam to powiedzieć Scorpiusowi? Przecież postanowiliśmy, że nie będziemy się ukrywać. Chciałam być silna. Chciałam się postawić rodzinie, ale moja mama… Ona… – Dziewczyna zacięła się i nie mogła znaleźć słów.

– …jest przerażająca? Okropna? Straszna? – Postanowiła jej pomóc Nora. – Nie myśl o tym. Po co ci chłopak, jak możesz mieć słodycze? U mnie to działa. – Wzruszyła ramionami i zajęła się przeżuwaniem.

– Jasne, skarbie – rzuciła sarkastycznie. – Myślisz, że nie zauważyłam, jak James pożera cię ostatnio wzrokiem? – Rose spojrzała na nią spod łba i szturchnęła nogą. – Może powinnaś przestać się z nim bawić i się tak naprawdę _zabawić?_ – Nora uniosła tylko jedną brew. – O Merlinie! Nie wierzę, że to powiedziałam. – Zaczęła chichotać pod nosem. – To najbardziej obrzydliwa wizja świata… James i jakaś dziewczyna… Ble… Nie żebym coś do ciebie miała. – Walnęła ją delikatnie łokciem.

– Nie musisz się martwić. Jak na razie nie mam ochoty na randki ani na chłopaków. Pamiętasz – Pomachała jej przed twarzą nową paczką fasolek – słodycze mi wystarczą.

Leżały kilka chwil w ciszy, która była tylko przerywana odgłosem żucia i kolejnych zamachów na biedne słodkie istoty…

Dla jakiegoś postronnego obserwatora musiały wyglądać w zabawny sposób. Dwa pasożyty rozłożone w niedbałych pozach na kanapie. Jedna wysoka, szczupła i rudowłosa, a druga drobna, niska i blondwłosa. Ale nawet jako takie lenie były piękne i już kilkakrotnie płeć męska obrzuciła je spojrzeniem.

– Musisz pogadać ze Scorpiusem – mruknęła od niechcenia Nora.

– Muszę – odpowiedziała jej równie entuzjastycznie przyjaciółka.

– Tamten koleś gapi ci się na cycki.

– Tamten koleś nie może się równać ze Scorpiusem.

W jakiś dziwny sposób bardzo je rozbawiło. Zaczęły chichotać pomiędzy kolejnymi słodkościami.

– Coś mi się wydaje, że będziemy łatwymi celami na tej dzisiejszej zabawie w terenie – Nora czuła się strasznie zrelaksowana i nie mogła sobie wyobrazić, że za kilka godzin będzie musiała latać po zimnym lesie.

– A obchodzi cię to w ogóle? Bo mnie nie. – Rose wzruszyła ramionami i spojrzała ponad ramieniem przyjaciółki. – O. Patrz kto nas odwiedził.

Nora uniosła wzrok, spodziewając się ujrzeć Albusa i Scorpiusa lub Freda i Jamesa, ale to nie byli oni. Nad nimi stały cztery dziewczyny.

Zabini zmusiła się do niewielkiego ruchu i podciągnęła do pozycji siedzącej. Szturchnęła Rose, by zrobiła to samo. A później zmierzyła nowoprzybyłe spojrzeniem.

– Amy, Andy, Emma i Tamara. – Skinęła każdej głową i zamilkła, bo nie wiedziała, co więcej powiedzieć. Nie ufała Tamarze - tego była pewna. Ustaliła ze swoimi współlokatorkami, że będą miały na nią oko, a jeśli chodzi o Emmę… to zaniedbała ich znajomość. Czuła się, jakby miliony lat temu wpadły na siebie pod Skrzydłem Szpitalnym. Dlaczego to się tak potoczyło? Wydawało jej się bardzo dziwne, że dziewczyny same z siebie do nich przyszły. Norze przychodziła tylko jedna rzecz do głowy, którą mogła zrobić. – Fasolki? – Podsunęła im pudełko.

Wszystkie spojrzały na nią jak na idiotkę. Chyba nie spodziewały się, że tak zareaguje. Ale Nora się nie przejmowała.

Tamara pierwsza się przełamała:

– Tak. Dzięki. – Poczęstowała się fasolką i siadła na najbliższym fotelu. – Niezłe zapasy. Czekacie na kogoś? – Skinęła głową na ich przepełniony stolik.

Rose i Nora wymieniły się spojrzeniami, i odpowiedziały równocześnie:

– Nie.

Wróciły do leżakowania i obżerania się.

– Częstujcie się – mruknęła tylko Weasley.

Emma ostrożnie przysiadła koło Tamary i poczęstowała się jagodową muffinką. Amy i Andy czuły się bardziej swobodnie. Rzuciły się na sąsiednią kanapę i zabrały się za ich słodycze.

Nora niezbyt ogarniała tę sytuację. Czuła, że dziewczyny nie bez powodu się do nich przysiadły, ale w tym momencie była zbyt odmóżdżona, by się zastanawiać, co nimi kierowało. Same jej wszystko powiedzą.

– Hm… – Miała ochotę uśmiechnąć się triumfalnie, gdy usłyszała głos Tamary. Możliwe, że Rosjanka była zdenerwowana, ale wciąż wyglądała na idealnie opanowaną. Czerwone usta wyginała w odrobinę drapieżny uśmiech, a obcasem stukała w posadzkę. – Pewnie się zastanawiacie, dlaczego zawracamy wam głowę…

Zabini przyjrzała się uważnie dziewczynie. Ze swoimi czarnymi włosami, krwistoczerwonymi wargami i bladą cerą przypominała jej Królewnę Śnieżkę. Ale miała wrażenie, że nie ma tak dobrego serca jak królewna, o której czytała tyle razy w dzieciństwie.

– Pomyślałyśmy, że może miło by było, gdybyśmy czasem spędziły razem czas? Jesteśmy na tym samym roku…

– …ja nie jestem – wtrąciła jak zawsze elokwentna Rose.

Tamara tylko spiorunowała ją wzrokiem, ale nie wybuchła i dalej kontynuowała.

– _Większość_ z nas jest na tym samym roku, a nawet w tym samym domu. – Spojrzała w sugestywny sposób na Norę, Rose, Andy i Amy. – Chyba powinnyśmy się razem wspierać. Z tego, co się zorientowałam, to dziewczyny ze Slytherinu nie zadają się z nikim, kto w ich mniemaniu na to nie zasłużył, a Krukonki mają swoje paczki. Reszta z Puchonek jest... dość dziwna. – Skrzywiła się trochę w teatralny sposób i wywróciła oczami. – Ale my możemy się dogadać. – Posłała im uśmiech i Nora była pod wrażeniem, bo wyglądał nawet szczerze. – Co wy na to?

Rose i Nora znowu wymieniły się spojrzeniami. Doskonale się składało. Mogły mieć Tamarę jeszcze bliżej i ją obserwować.

Eleonora wzruszyła ramionami.

– Żelków wystarczy dla wszystkich.

O dziwo, przyjemnie spędziły ten czas.

Po kilku godzinach dołączyli do nich Albus i Scorpius.

Nora zdążyła już sobie przypomnieć, dlaczego wcześniej tak bardzo polubiła delikatną Emmę. Tak szczerze, gdyby nie Puchonka, to Zabini z największą przyjemnością olałaby resztę dziewczyn. Odrobinę lepiej poznała Tamarę, choć miała wrażenie, że ta nie pokazała swojej prawdziwej twarzy. Była sympatyczna i zadziorna - co wcale nie było takim złym połączeniem - ale Nora często dostrzegała przebłyski jej _czegoś innego_ w jej twarzy. Trudno to opisać. A jeśli chodzi o Amy i Andy… Nora starała się mieć z nimi dobre relacje, ale nie lubiła takiego świata; pełnego intryg, plotek i fałszywości.

Chłopcy byli bardzo zdumieni, widząc je w takim towarzystwie, ale nic nie powiedzieli. Malfoy rzucił się na Rose, a Al na słodycze.

– Myślałem, że dziewczyny robią sobie pidżama party tylko w nocy. I… no wiecie. Bez większej liczby ubrań. – Albus spojrzał na nie i poruszył brwiami w sugestywny sposób.

– Tak. Robimy. Ale ty nigdy byś nie otrzymał zaproszenia. – Tamara spojrzała na niego zimnym wzrokiem. – Będziemy już iść – powiedziała za wszystkie dziewczyny, co utwierdziło Norę w przekonaniu, że to ona stała się przywódczynią. – Dzięki za miło spędzony czas. Zobaczymy się chyba na uczcie, a później w lesie… – Objęła się ramionami i spojrzała na nich uważnie. – Czy tylko mi się wydaje, że ten dzień nie skończy się dobrze? Zresztą… nieważne. Uważajcie na siebie, misiaczki. – Odwróciła się na pięcie i chciała już odejść, ale po chwili namysłu wróciła i porwała kilka paczek Czekoladowych Żab.

Nora uniosła brwi. Czyżby Rosjanka była łasuchem?

Po chwili znikły – także zabierając ze sobą słodycze na drogę. Nieładne zagranie…

– Ukradła nam ostatnie Czekoladowe Żaby – mruknęła Nora i ułożyła się wygodniej na kanapie, używając nogi Albusa jako poduszki.

– Czego one od was chciały? – spytała ,,żywa poduszka".

– Poznać nas lepiej. – Al i Scorpius nie wyglądali na przekonanych. – Uwierzcie. My też nie mamy pojęcia, o co tutaj chodzi. To pewnie przez te słodycze. – Rose w dyskretny sposób odsunęła się od Scorpiusa, który od razu to zauważył.

Malfoy zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na swoje ramiona, jakby nie mogąc uwierzyć, że Rosie się w nich jeszcze nie znajduje. Opuścił je powoli, podczas gdy jego dziewczyna wydawała się być bardzo pochłonięta swoimi paznokciami.

– Em… Rosie, słonko… Zrobiłem coś?

Nora przyszła przyjaciółce z pomocą i niewiele myśląc, wypaliła:

– Hermiona coś węszy i Rose się boi, że nie zaakceptuje waszego związku.

Weasley zachłysnęła się powietrzem i spojrzała z oburzeniem na przyjaciółkę. Scorpoius lekko zbladł, a Albus próbował upodobnić się do kanapy.

– Taka prawda. Nie wkurzaj się, Rose. Nie możemy pozwolić, by twoja apodyktyczna matka niszczyła ci związek. A zanim ty byś coś powiedziała…

– Eleonoro Zabini. – Głos Rose był zadziwiająco zimny; Nora aż się wzdrygnęła. – Zostaw mnie samą z moim chłopakiem. Weź ze sobą Albusa.

– Rose… Ja… – Nora próbowała się jakoś wytłumaczyć.

– Nie. Idź. – Nie tylko głos miała oschły, ale jej spojrzenie wyrażało takie same uczucia.

– Chodź, Ellie. – Gdyby nie Albus, nie byłaby w stanie się ruszyć. Przyjaciel wyprowadził ją z Wielkiej Świetlicy.

– Ja wcale nie chciałam…

– Wiem. Nie martw się. Przejdzie jej. – Albus poklepał ją pocieszająco po głowie. – Chodźmy coś zjeść.

Nora postanowiła ukryć na razie zmartwienia i później przeprosić Rose. Skrycie miała nadzieję, że jednak bardziej pomogła niż zaszkodziła.

– Zaraz. – Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi. – Przecież uczta jest dopiero za godzinę.

– Wiem. – Albus się do niej wyszczerzył i jakby nieświadomie wsunął swoją dłoń w jej. – Idziemy do kuchni.

– Żarłok. – Nora wywróciła tylko oczami, ale poczuła przyjemne ciepło, gdy spoglądała na ich złączone dłonie. Cieszyła się, że ma takiego przyjaciela. – Jeśli nie będą mieć dla mnie cytrynowego sorbetu, to chyba rzucę się z wierzy Astronomicznej.

Ruszyli do kuchni. W tym momencie Nora starała się już o niczym nie myśleć, ale przypomniała sobie słowa Tamary. Ta noc nie mogła się dobrze skończyć.

– Nie przeszło jej – mruknęła Nora, dziobiąc widelcem w swoim cieście dyniowym.

Siedziała koło Hugona i od początku uczty próbowała zwrócić na siebie uwagę Rose. Jak widać - bezskutecznie.

Weasley usiadła jak najdalej i udawała, że osóbka o imieniu Eleonora nie istnieje. Rozmawiała z Jamesem i Fredem, zostawiając Norę na pastwę obrażonej Lily i jak zawsze kochanego Hugona.

– Obraziła się na ciebie, bo powiedziałaś, że mama nie sprzyja jej związkowi, tak? – Młody Weasley nie miał łatwo tego wieczoru. Z jednej strony musiał słuchać, narzekającej Lily, a z drugiej żalów starszej koleżanki. A był tylko dwunastoletnim chłopcem! – Przejdzie jej. Nie umie się długo gniewać na. – Poklepał ją po dłoni i odwrócił się do Lily; teraz ona miała swoje pięć minut.

Nora nie bawiła się za dobrze na uczcie. A dzień tak miło się zaczął! Widać, że nigdy nie miała przyjaciółki na dłuższy dystans. Zawsze była tylko ona i Blaise… _Ajć..._ Nora skrzywiła się i - tak jak inne problemy - odsunęła je na bok. Chyba zasłużyła na jeden zwyczajny dzień.

Nie potrafiła się cieszyć nawet z pięknych dekoracji. A miała na co patrzeć…

Wielka Sala została przyciemniona. Światła wydobywały się z dyń, ustawionych w strategicznych miejscach oraz z malutkich świeczek na stołach. Nie było ich wiele, co tylko dodawało sali nastrojowości i tajemniczości… Dekoracje nie przytłaczały. Z tego, co słyszała Nora, to zazwyczaj wszystkiego było aż za dużo. A teraz wydawało się dziewczynie, że każda rzecz ma swoje miejsce i że wszystko zostało dokładnie przemyślane. Dziewczyna żywiła nadzieję, że pomyśleli też o jakimś systemie antypożarowym, ale przy magii chyba nie powinna się o to martwić. Największe wrażenie robiły nietoperze, które latały pod sufitem. Szybowały po granatowym niebie, w pyszczkach trzymając złote nitki.

Hugo znów się do niej odwrócił.

– Teraz moja kolej? – spytała ze śmiechem. Weasley pokiwał gorliwie głową. Jakoś zawsze ten chłopiec potrafił poprawić jej humor. – Żałujesz, że nie weźmiesz udziału w grze? Z tego, co widzę, Lily jest mocno oburzona. – Spojrzała na młodszą dziewczynę, która wyżywała się na swoim torcie.

– Ne zależy mi na tym za bardzo. – Wzruszył ramionami i pochłonął ósme ciasteczko. Pod względem jedzenia Nora idealnie się wpasowywała w rodzinę Rose i Hugona. Jedli niesamowicie dużo i wciąż pozostawali chudzi. – Najpierw uważałem, że to niesprawiedliwe, ale ciocia ma rację. Jesteśmy jeszcze za młodzi. A jeśli chodzi o Lily… Mam nadzieję, że żaden głupi pomysł nie wpadnie jej do głowy.

Nora miała już coś odpowiedzieć, ale w tym momencie Hermiona zakończyła ucztę.

Pora rozpocząć pierwszą grę terenową.

– Jest cholernie zimno!

Dreptała w miejscu i próbowała się trochę ogrzać. Mimo że miała na sobie ciepłą bluzę i kurtkę, to i tak marzła. Scorpius stał koło niej i także nie wyglądał na zadowolonego.

– Szkoda, że nasza szanowna pani dyrektor – Prawie wypluł te słowa – nie wspomniała, że podzieli nas na grupy.

Musieli czekać na swoją kolej. Do lasu wpuszczano tylko pięćdziesiąt grup z około dwustu oczekujących.

Na pierwszy ogień poszli wszyscy Weasley'owie i Potter'owie - oczywiście dyrektorka nie faworyzowała nikogo…

– Ile już tu siedzimy? – spytała Nora.

– Trzy _cholerne_ godziny. Coś mi się wydaje, że to nie jest tego warte. – Usiadł koło niej na zimnym murku. – Chodź, wrócimy do dormitorium i udamy, że jesteśmy chorzy lub coś.

– To nie zadziała – mruknęła. – Na początku roku symulowałam smoczą ospę, żeby nie musieć jechać do szkoły. Nie wypaliło. Nie jestem w tym dobra. – Wzruszyła ramionami.

– Nie chciałaś iść do Hogwartu? – Spojrzała na nią zdumiony. – Oszalałaś? Hogwart to najwspanialsze miejsce na ziemi!

– Teraz to wiem. – Nora nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że to był chyba pierwszy raz, gdy tak normalnie rozmawiali. Miała nadzieję, że tego nie zepsuje. – Ale kiedyś życie wydawało mi się takie proste. Choć po tym wszystkim, czego się dowiedziałam w tym roku, to nie wiem, czy byłam do końca sobą… – Skrzywiła się na samą myśl.

– Czy ty – Scorpius lekko odchrząknął – byłaś szczęśliwa?

Nie patrzył na nią, gdy to mówił, ale dziewczyna wyczuła, że chłopakowi naprawdę zależy, by usłyszeć odpowiedź.

– Szczerze? To nawet jeśli miałam pranie mózgu, byłam bardzo szczęśliwa. Nigdy niczego mi nie brakowało, a jeśli chodzi o Blaise'a… – Roześmiała się cicho pod nosem i starła łzę z policzka, która jakimś cudem się tam znalazła. – Kochał mnie jak własną córkę.

Przez kilka chwil panowała cisza, którą w końcu przerwał Malfoy:

– To… dobrze.

Uśmiechnęła się, słysząc te proste słowa. Postanowiła zmienić temat.

– Rozmawiałeś z Rose? Przepraszam za to, że tak wyskoczyłam z tym w Wielkiej Świetlicy.

– Nie masz za co. W sumie, to nawet mi pomogłaś. Znasz Rose. Lubi uciekać od problemów. A tak to mamy to z głowy. – Scorpius wyjął różdżkę i zaczął się nią bawić. Nora przysunęła się do niego odrobinę, obserwując iskry, wydobywające się z niej. – Ja także się martwiłem tym, jak jej matka na nas zareaguje. Ale nie chcę się już ukrywać. Rose musi z nią porozmawiać. Dobrze o tym wie, dlatego się tak na ciebie gniewa. Ale nie martw się…

– Wiem, wiem. Przejdzie jej – dokończyła za niego. Wszyscy to powtarzali, dlatego miała nadzieję, że się nie mylą.

Czekali jeszcze kilka minut na dziedzińcu, gdy Hermiona i inni nauczyciele zwołali ostatnie zespoły.

Nora i Scorpius stanęli koło siebie na skraju lasu. Nie było tak źle, jak się spodziewała. Las został oświetlony przyjemnym zielonym światłem, które delikatnie sączyło się przez ciężkie gałęzie drzew.

Widać, że nauczyciele wysiadali już ze zmęczenia. Norę zaniepokoił fakt, że nigdzie nie widzi profesor Queen. Spytała się dyskretnie Hagrida o powód jej nieobecności.

Olbrzymi gajowy podrapał się po głowie.

– Ta stara wiedźma? Cholibka, chyba na mecie ją widziałem, ale nie wiem. – odpowiedział i odszedł od nich pośpiesznie, ciężko stąpając po zimnej ziemi.

Nora wymieniła spojrzenie ze Scorpiusem. Nie brzmiało to za ciekawie.

Każda osoba z grupy dostała po naszyjniku, który miał im wskazywać drogę i pilnować, by nie zeszli ze szlaku. A później… zabawa się zaczęła.

Ścieżka pokazywała się przed nimi w zadziwiający sposób. Po przekroczeniu linii lasu, przestali widzieć innych uczniów i nauczycieli, a na drodze przed nimi pojawił się czerwony szlak.

– To chyba znak dla nas. – Scorpius wyjął różdżkę i trzymał ją w gotowości. – Miejmy to już z głowy.

Szli przez jakieś piętnaście minut w ciszy. Malfoy był czujny i rozglądał się na wszystkie strony. Nora wypatrywała ukrytych przedmiotów.

Wyszli na pierwszą polankę.

– Myślisz, że dziwny fioletowy kapelusz może być naszym pierwszym przedmiotem? – spytała, wskazując na gałąź, na której dyndała tiara.

– Tak. To zdecydowanie to. Ty biegniesz pierwsza, ja będę zabezpieczał tyły. Gdy znajdziesz się dostatecznie blisko, uniosę cię.

Nora przytaknęła i nie czekając na nic, ruszyła.

Była już przy drzewie, gdy poczuła przyjemny podmuch i usłyszała _Wingardium Leviosa._ Proste zaklęcie z pierwszej klasy zawsze się przydawało. Chwyciła tiarę i poczekała, aż Malfoy ją odstawi. Ani przez moment nie zwątpił w niego. I kiedy krzyknął, że muszą uciekać, nie zawahała się. Dała mu się pociągnąć za drzewa, a za plecami usłyszała trzaski.

Weszli znów na swoją ścieżkę.

– Kto…? – zaczęła pytać.

– Siódmoklasiści z Ravenclawu. Ale byliśmy od nich szybsi. – Posłał jej uśmiech, który wyglądał odrobinę niepokojąco w blasku zielonej poświaty. – Za późno zaczęli do nas strzelać. Choć muszę przyznać, że to drzewo oberwało niezłą drętwotą.

Szli dalej.

Drugi przedmiot także nie sprawił im kłopotów. Utrzymywali dobre tępo i już po chwili mieli łady kompas, który był ukryty w dziupli w sękatym drzewie.

– Mamy dwa. A innych ludzi jakoś nie widać. – Nora posłała promienny uśmiech Scorpiusowi. – W sumie to dosyć nudne.

Ale po chwili już tak nie uważała. Usłyszeli przerażający krzyk, a Nora nie miała wątpliwości do kogo on należy.

Nie czekając, rzuciła się przed siebie. Biegła, jak najszybciej mogła. Słyszała przekleństwa Scorpiusa, gdy ten za nią krzyczał i ją gonił. Ale nie mogła się zatrzymać.

Wpadła na niewidzialną ścianę. To pewnie miało być to zabezpieczenie, by nie wchodzić na innych ścieżki. Wciąż mając w uszach okropny wrzask, zerwała z szyi naszyjnik i poczuła, że przeszkoda ustępuje. Pognała dalej.

Wypadła na polanę i stanęła jak wryta. Scospiusowi udało się ją dogonić.

Dopadł do niej i złapał ją mocno za nadgarstek.

– Co ty wyprawiasz? – sapnął zirytowany. Dziewczyna tylko pokręciła głową i wskazała na scenę, rozgrywającą się przed nimi. Była w szoku, że tego nie spostrzegł.

Na polanie - do której nie docierało już tak dobrze magiczne światło - stało dwóch mężczyzn. Nie widziała ich twarzy, które kryli za czarnymi kapturami, ale po budowie ich ciała nie miała wątpliwości, co do ich płci. Pochylali się nad dwójką osób. Rudowłosych osób.

Scorpius wydał zduszony okrzyk, czym ściągnął na nich uwagę mężczyzn. Podnieśli na nich twarze, a Nora się wzdrygnęła; urodą nie grzeszyli.

Zaczęli się do nich zbliżać.

Malfoy wykazał się wielką odwagą, stając przed Norą i unosząc różdżkę. Dziewczyna była zbyt przerażona, by się ruszyć.

– Nie podchodźcie! – krzyknął, mierząc do nich. – Zaraz zjawią się tu nasi nauczyciele, więc radzę wam się stąd wynosić.

Mężczyźni wymienili się spojrzeniami. Jeden z nich stanął nad swoimi nieprzytomnymi ofiarami i wyjął nóż. Drugi patrzył niewzruszony na Malfoy'a i Zabini.

– Rzućcie badyle, bo tym dzieciakom stanie się krzywda. – Głos bandziora był cichy, ale bardzo niebezpieczny.

Nora spojrzała na Lily i Hugona. Ich tutaj w ogóle nie powinno być! Pewnie się zakradli w czasie trwania ich zabawy. Ale to nie wyjaśniało, kim są ci mężczyźni i dlaczego dwunastolatkowie są nieprzytomni.

– Słuchaj… – Scorpius chciał walczyć i już miał coś odpyskować, ale Nora nie mogła na to pozwolić. Położyła dłoń na ramieniu chłopaka.

– Oddamy wam różdżki, ale nie róbcie im nic złego.

Dziewczyna nigdy w swoim życiu nie czuła się tak bezbronna. Miała ochotę walczyć. Czuła adrenalinę płynącą w żyłach, ale nie mogła ulec tym uczuciom. Życie Lily i Hugona było ważniejsze.

W kilka sekund zostali rozbrojeni.

Brzydszy chłystek przyjrzał im się krytycznym wzrokiem.

– Patrz! Bliźniaki! Naszym panom możecie się spodobać. Mamy już krew tych dzieciaków, ale wy…

Jego towarzysz uciszył go mocnym szturchnięciem.

– Nic im nie mów, Ernie! – Posłał im nieprzyjemne spojrzenie. – Zwiąż ich.

Scorpius przeklinał na nich i mówił, co jego ojciec z nimi zrobi, ale nie miał wyboru. Dał się związać.

– Będą za pięć minut. Masz wszystko, czego potrzebujemy? – zapytał Ernie.

Zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać przyciszonymi głosami.

– Co robimy? – szepnął jej na ucho Scorpius.

– Nie mam pojęcia. Jesteśmy w merliniej dupie. – Nora czuła się strasznie. Nie sądziła, że wyjdą z tego cało. Miała tylko nadzieję, że Lily i Hugonowi nic nie było. Ich blade twarze wyglądały strasznie w świetle księżyca. – Przepraszam. Mogłam pomyśleć, zanim zaczęłam działać i jak głupia wbiegłam w ich ręce.

– Skąd mogłaś wiedzieć? – odpowiedział Scorpius. – Nie masz za co przepraszać. To ja przepraszam, że byłem takim beznadziejnym bratem. Byłem taki wściekły, gdy mi zdradziłaś, że jesteś moją siostrą. A tak naprawdę… to cud. Jestem po prostu rozpieszczonym jedynakiem. Jeszcze minie trochę czasu, zanim przywyknę do posiadania odjazdowej starszej siostry. Ale postaram się być lepszy… Obiecuję.

Nora marzyła, by coś takiego usłyszeć od Scorpiusa. Ale nie wyobrażała sobie, że będzie to w takich okolicznościach. Wyglądało to jak scena z taniego filmu akcji. Zaraz się dowiedzą, ile kasy będą warci. Poproszą rodzinę Malfoy'a o okup, a oni zapłacą za córkę, której nawet nie znają. Piękna wizja…

I mimo że nie wiedziała, co na nią czeka, to już się trochę mniej bała. Nie miała pojęcia, co przyniosą następne godziny. Gdzie byli nauczyciele, inni uczniowie? Dlaczego akurat na nich trafiło? To wydawało się niewiarygodne.

Ostatnie pytanie musiała zadać na głos.

– Scorpius… Co się wydarzy za pięć minut?

– Nie mam pojęcia… Nie mam pojęcia…


	20. Chapter 20

**W tym rozdziale jest trochę rewelacji, więc jak skończycie czytać, napiszcie, co o tym myślicie :D I w ogóle... piszcie komentarze! - nie, żeby to była jakaś groźba lub coś... oczywiście, że nieee... ja tutaj nikomu nie grożę *mówi ściskając w dłoni bazookę i uśmiechając się słodko* Zostaliście ostrzeżeni!**

 **FrejaAleeera1:** **Nigdy nie wiem, jak reagować na twoje komentarze XD Są... wyjątkowe. O. Tak je nazwę. W sensie... no. Nie wiem, jak to określić :D/ Tak. To Hermiona ;) Taka ma być. A w daleko-niedalekiej przyszłości dowiemy się, dlaczego... : Jej zachowanie ma swoją przyczynę. Zresztą jak wszystko w tym moim zwariowanym opowiadaniu XD/ Wiem, wiem... tak wyszło. Pozdrawiam!**

 **JoAnna:** **Jakoś tak :D Hm... Hermiona... No... XD Jestem okropna, wiem - ale nie mogę niczego zdradzić. Co poradzić na tego Julesa? Taki z niego romantyk... :) Pozdrawiam!**

* * *

Zakazany Las

Marzyła, żeby to wszystko okazało się snem. Przyjemnie by było po prostu się w tym momencie obudzić. Leżeć w swoim ciepłym łóżku i mieć świadomość, że jest się bezpiecznym.

Ale to nie był sen.

Nora nawet nie miała jak się uszczypnąć, przez unieruchomione ręce. Siedziała na zimnej ziemi, czując igły, wbijające się w tyłek, które tylko sprawiały, że ta chwila wydawała się jeszcze bardziej prawdziwa. Opierała się placami o Scorpiusa, który został razem z nią związany. Jego obecność powinna podnieść ją na duchu, ale było na odwrót. Martwiła się jeszcze bardziej.

Dwóch zbirów przechadzało się tam i z powrotem, rozmawiając ze sobą stłumionymi głosami. Podobno ich wsparcie miało jakieś opóźnienie i nie wiadomo, kiedy się zjawią. Nora, jakby nieświadomie, zaczęła im się przyglądać, analizując każdy szczegół. Nagle coś ją uderzyło.

– Scorp – szepnęła mu na ucho (co nie było łatwe, gdyż musiała nienaturalnie przechylić głowę) – oni nie mają różdżek.

– Co? – Scorpius na początku nie rozumiał, o co jej chodzi. Ale po chwili także zauważył tę oczywistą rzecz. – Nie są czarodziejami. Dlatego nie rozbroili nas różdżkami, a to znaczy…

– … że mogliśmy ich pokonać. – Nora przeklęła pod nosem. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że wcześniej tego nie zauważyli. – Ale mam pomysł.

Szybko mu streściła na czym jej plan polegał.

Malfoy spojrzał na nią wystraszony.

– Ale… Ja nie wiem, czy dam radę! Tylko naprawdę wielkim czarodziejom się to udaje, a ja…

– Scorpius. Dasz radę. – Próbowała dodać mu otuchy, mimo że sama się bała. – Jesteś najlepszą osobą, jaką znam z zaklęć. A jeśli to ci pomoże, to ja w ciebie wierzę. – Spróbowała się uśmiechnąć, choć wiedziała, że nie może jej zobaczyć. – Skup się, a ja zajmę ich przez chwilę.

Porywacze, jakby wyczuwając, że coś knują, wybrali ten moment, aby znów się nimi zainteresować.

– E! Wy! Co tam szepczecie!? – Ernie zbliżył się do nich ciężkim krokiem.

Nora postanowiła działać.

– Właśnie się zastanawialiśmy, co zrobią nasi nauczyciele, kiedy nas z wami znajdą. Powinni być za parę minut – skłamała szybko, obracając się w taki sposób, by zakryć Scorpiusa i patrzeć na zbira. – Nasi rodzice nie będą zadowoleni…

– Za kilka minut nas już tu nie będzie, paniusiu. – Starał się to powiedzieć z przekonaniem, ale w jego głosie dało się wyczuć nutkę niepewności.

– Nie wiedziałam, że w Zakazanym Lesie jest zasięg. – Wskazała na drugiego z mężczyzn, który rozmawiał przez telefon na skraju polany. – Nowa technologia?

Ernie podrapał się po głowie, jakby zastanawiając się, dlaczego miałby odpowiadać na jej zaczepki, ale dał się nabrać. Przykucnął przed nią i odpowiedział:

– A no! Jesteśmy mistrzami w przerabianiu urządzeń, by działały w waszych warunkach. – To tylko utwierdziło Norę, że nie są czarodziejami.

Pokiwała jednak gorliwie głową.

– Nasi rodzice nam o tym opowiadali! – skłamała gładko. – Wiele słyszeliśmy o was!

Erni chrząknął z zadowolenia.

– A no! Jesteśmy najlepsi! Choć w waszych czasach już niewiele osób lęka się Łowców Czarownic. – Nora poczuła, że na te słowa Malfoy cały się spiął za jej plecami. – Nie jesteśmy już tak potężni. Ale teraz się wszystko zmieni! Teraz mamy nowy plan! Teraz…

– Erni! Idioto! – Drugi mężczyzna przerwał mu nagle. – Nie rozmawiaj z tymi dzieciakami. Nie wiadomo, czy czegoś nie knują.

Ernie zrobił bardzo smutną minę i spojrzał na Norę, jakby naprawdę było mu przykro, że nie mogą już rozmawiać.

Odszedł do swojego wspólnika, ale Nora się tym nie przejmowała.

– Udało się? – spytała cicho Scorpiusa.

– Tak. – W jego głosie słyszała straszne zmęczenie, ale także zadowolenie. – Mam moją różdżkę.

Nora była pod wielkim wrażeniem. Tak szczerze, to nie miała pojęcia, czy to zadziała. Słyszała tylko, że czasami czarodziejowi udaje się przywołać bez niczego własną różdżkę, ale to naprawdę trudna magia.

– Co teraz?

Nora zastanowiła się nad tym pytaniem.

– Najpierw nas uwolnij, ale tak, żeby się nie zorientowali. A później… – Oblizała swoje spierzchnięte wargi i zmarszczyła czoło. – Zobaczy się.

Rose przechadzała się po linii mety, wykręcając sobie palce. Martwiła się o Norę i Scorpiusa. Prawie wszystkie grupy już przybyły, a ich dalej nie było.

Hermiona uważała, że nie ma powodów do paniki. Mieli jeszcze czas, ale Rose trawiły złe przeczucia.

Tak bardzo żałowała, że nie pogodziła się z Norą przed rozpoczęciem gry w terenie! Jeśli coś jej się teraz stanie, nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczy.

Zauważyła Albusa, który w oddali rozmawiał z jakąś ładną dziewczyną. Zirytowało ją to strasznie. Ich przyjaciół jeszcze nie było, a ten flirtuje sobie jakby nigdy nic!

Większość ludzi siedziała w wielkim namiocie, który został postawiony dla tych, którzy przeszli już przez metę. Ale Rose nie była w stanie się tam udać, gdy wiedziała, że Scorpius i Nora nadal są w lesie.

– Rosie! – Podbiegł do niej Fred. – Nie martw się. Zaraz się pojawią.

– Oby. – Dziewczyna objęła się zmarzniętymi rękoma i zamarła, gdy ujrzała, biegnące przez las postacie. – Czy to…?

Fred spojrzał w tym samym kierunku, ale pokręcił głową.

– Jacyś trzecioklasiści.

Miał rację. To nie byli oni.

– Mają jeszcze półgodziny. – Próbował ją pocieszyć kuzyn. – Chodź… Ogrzejesz się trochę… – Objął ją ramieniem i zaczął prowadzić w kierunku namiotu.

Rose chciała mu się wyrwać, ale nie zdążyła, gdyż w ich stronę ktoś biegł. Dziewczyna z trudem rozpoznała sylwetkę Jamesa, ale nie widziała, kim były dwie pozostałe osoby. Wszystko wyjaśniło się, gdy podbiegli bliżej.

– Tamara? Nott? – Nie kryła zdumienia. Nie miała pojęcia, co ich sprowadzało.

– Nora jeszcze nie wróciła? – zapytał pośpiesznie James. Cała mimika jego twarzy zdradzała, jak bardzo martwił się w tym momencie o ich przyjaciółkę.

– Nie. Ani ona, ani Scorpius – odpowiedziała, starając się nie załamać.

– Coś im się stało. – Tamara musiała być bardzo zdenerwowana, bo jej rosyjski akcent był bardziej słyszalny niż zwykle. – Jestem tego pewna.

– Idziemy – powiedział pewnie Nott i zaciągnął ich na skraj Zakazanego Lasu, z dala od wzroku innych, zgarniając po drodze Albusa.

– Chwila. A co oni was w ogóle obchodzą? – Fred zadał dobre pytanie. Rose także tego nie rozumiała.

Tamara i Albert wymienili się spojrzeniami.

– Ona jest pod naszą ochroną – przełamała się Rosjanka i zaczęła im wszystko opowiadać. – Już od lat należymy do Ligii Ochrony Czarodziei Honorowych. Praktycznie od dziecka. To wszystko jest trochę zbyt skomplikowane, by o tym teraz opowiadać, ale musicie wiedzieć, że LOCH jest po waszej stronie. Teraz naszą przywódczynią jest Eve Queen i to ona zleciła nam ochronę Nory. Miała jakąś wizję z nią związaną i była pewna, że musimy się o nią troszczyć. I tak dobrze nam to wychodziło! Nie miała o nas pojęcia, a my nad nią czuwaliśmy! Myślicie, że nie wyczułam waszej niechęci do mnie? To także było trochę zamierzone. Miała żyć w niewiedzy. W zamku jest ktoś, kto za nią naprawdę nie przepada… Ale to teraz nieważne. Musimy działać. – Podczas przemowy dziewczyna wyglądała zarazem na sfrustrowaną, rozgniewaną, pewną siebie i zmartwioną. Rose nie miała pojęcia, że Rosjanka może mieć tyle różnych oblicz. Była idealnym materiałem na szpiega.

– A czemu mielibyśmy w to uwierzyć i wam zaufać? – Albus zadał pytanie, o którym każdy z nich myślał.

Tamara spojrzała na niego z irytacją.

– Nie zmyśliłabym czegoś takiego, idioto! Musimy działać, żeby im pomóc!

– A jesteś pewna, że coś im się stało, bo…? – Albus dalej drążył, czym zasłużył sobie na gniewne spojrzenie Tamary. Pewnie zaczęłaby się z nim kłócić, ale przerwał im Nott.

– To jedna z specjalnych umiejętności mojej kuzynki – powiedział szybko i nie czekając, skierował się w stronę Zakazanego Lasu. – Idziecie? – Uniósł brwi i przepuścił przed sobą wciąż wściekłą ciemnowłosą dziewczynę.

Rose, Albus, Fred i James wymienili się spojrzeniami i jak jeden mąż ruszyli za nimi. Mieli przyjaciół do uratowania.

– …nie wiedzieliśmy, co się dzieje! Ale to było niesamowite! Musisz mi dokładnie powiedzieć, co usłyszałaś. Roxie? Roxie, słuchasz mnie?

Roxanne spojrzała nieprzytomnie na Charliego. Zabrał ją rano ze Szpitala i męczył monologiem, z którego do docierało do niej może co drugie słowo. Nie chciała być niegrzeczna, ale miała teraz za dużo na głowie. Wciąż wspominała rozmowę z Julesem, która trwała aż do rana. Zastanawiała się, jak powinna się teraz w stosunku do niego zachowywać. Tak jak wcześniej, czy może pokazać, że jednak coś się zmieniło?

– Roxanne Weasley jest proszona o powrót na ziemię! – Wujek pomachał jej ręką przed twarzą, co ją do końca wybudziło.

– Mówiłeś coś, wujaszku? – zapytała go zadziornie z uśmiechem na twarzy.

– Przez dziesięć minut bez przerwy. Dzięki, że zauważyłaś. – Westchnął zrezygnowany i usiadł koło niej na kanapie. Na kilka minut zapadła cisza.

Siedzieli u Chrliego w domku, w którym panował mały burdel. Zdziwiło to Roxie, gdyż jej wujek należał raczej do porządnych osób. To chyba obrazowało, jak bardzo się o nią martwił, gdy pozostawała nieprzytomna. Był pierwszą osobą, która ją rano odwiedziła. Cierpliwie zaczekał, aż uzdrowiciele ją zbadają i od razu stamtąd zabrał, za co była mu z jednej strony wdzięczna - nikt nie lubił szpitali - ale z drugiej odrobinę zawiedziona, gdyż musiała się rozstać z Julesem…

Wujek okazał swoją miłość jeszcze w inny sposób. Przyniósł jej ulubioną bluzę i wygodne dżinsy, w które przebrała się z największą przyjemnością. Już się bała, że będzie musiała przejść przez teren szkoły w tej śmiesznej, naprawdę kiczowatej, szpitalnej pidżamie w latające smoki. Była pewna, że wyglądała w niej na nie więcej niż dwanaście lat.

Została porządnie nakarmiona swoimi ulubionymi potrawami, a wujek przez cały czas mówił. Dziwiło to Roxie, ale nie narzekała. Lubiła być rozpieszczana.

Pod wpływem wielkiej wdzięczności, nachyliła się i pocałowała go w policzek.

– O. A to za co? – Złapał się za to miejsce i spojrzał na nią znad uniesionych brwi.

– Za nic. – Nigdy nie umiała dziękować, ale miała nadzieję, że kto jak kto, ale Charlie to zrozumie. – Będę lecieć – Zeskoczyła z kanapy i zaczęła zakładać buty.

– Ale… – Mina Charlesa była bezcenna. Roxie musiała się roześmiać.

– Wrócę w czasie przerwy obiadowej!

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, wypadła na świeże powietrze. Zaczęła schodzić po stromej ścieżce, pogwizdując pod nosem. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego ma tak dobry humor, ale nie za bardzo ją to obchodziło. Miała tylko nadzieję, że nikt jej go nie popsuje…

Jak to zazwyczaj w życiu bywa, gdy ty się cieszysz, to nagle cały świat zaczyna knuć, jakby ci tu zniszczyć dzień. Oczywiście, ta zasada musiała sprawdzić się w przypadku Roxie.

Problemy zaczęły się, gdy przekroczyła próg klasowego domku. Zaniepokoiła ją cisza. Przystanęła i zaczęła się rozglądać. Zazwyczaj o tej porze ludzie albo przepychali się w kolejce do toalety, albo kłócili o ostatniego gofra na śniadaniu. Zdezorientowana dziewczyna zajrzała do kuchni - pustka. Do jadalni - także pusto. Nawet na schodach nikogo nie było. W końcu skierowała swoje kroki do salonu. A tam…

– Nareszcie przybyłaś – przywitał ją chłodno Hektor.

Roxie nie rozumiała tej sytuacji. Czuła się, jakby stała przed plutonem egzekucyjnym, składającym się z jej kolegów z rocznika i jakiegoś dziwnego mężczyzny, którego po raz pierwszy w życiu widziała.

Miny jej znajomych były różne: poprzez wściekłość, która o dziwo zagościła na twarzy Sam, do zadowolenia u Maelys - zły znak - i zakłopotania u reszty.

Na środku stał Jules i Cristian, którzy wyglądali na tak samo niezorientowanych w sytuacji jak ona.

– No, proszę. – Dziwny mężczyzna skinął na nią, by stanęła obok swoich kolegów.

Roxie miała wrażenie, że już go gdzieś widziała, ale nie miała pojęcia gdzie. Pewnie był nauczycielem, który jej po prostu nie uczył. Ale co on tutaj robił?

Zaskakująco młody i przystojny jak na pracownika szkoły. Ciemne oczy spoglądały na nią srogo, a zaciśnięte usta kazały jej się zastanawiać, jakby wyglądał z uśmiechem na twarzy. Od razu skarciła się za takie myśli. Pośpiesznie zajęła wskazane miejsce.

– Możemy zaczynać. – Mężczyzna zatarł dłonie i zmierzył ich spojrzeniem. – Pewnie zastanawiacie się, o co chodzi. Już wam wyjaśniam. Ale gdzie moje maniery! – Wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę palnąć się w czoło. – Nazywam się Aleksander Heal. Jestem opiekunem najstarszych roczników. Dokładniej, prowadzę dla nich specjalne szkolenie. Przysłano mnie tutaj, jak się już zapewne domyślacie, ze względu na tę trójkę. – Zwracał się do wszystkich uczniów, ale to nie zmniejszało zdenerwowania dziewczyny. Roxie nie potrafiła dłużej zachować milczenia. Nie miała zamiaru wysłuchiwać oskarżeń na swoją osobę, które miały zapewne zaraz paść.

– Ja nic nie zrobiłam! – wybuchła, strasząc każdego; kilka osób pisnęło, a Elena nawet spadła z krzesła. Wszyscy byli wsłuchani w wypowiedź pana Heal'a i nikomu nawet przez myśl nie przeszło, by mu przerwać. – Zawsze wszystko na mnie! To nie moja wina, że ten głupi smok się na mnie uwziął i zaczął do mnie gadać! Ja się o to naprawdę nie prosiłam! I jeżeli myślicie teraz, że mnie wyrzucicie ze szkoły ,to się grubo mylicie! Zostaję i nawet siłą mnie stąd nie wywleczecie! – Aby nadać swoim słowom jeszcze większej mocy tupnęła nogą i usiadła, tak jak stała, na ziemi po turecku, krzyżując ramiona i patrząc na wszystkich gniewnym wzrokiem.

Przez kilka sekund panowała cisza. Wszyscy obecni szesnastolatkowie wymienili wystraszone i bardzo zdumione spojrzenia. Czekali na reakcję Heal'a.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią z góry i wybuchnął szczerym śmiechem.

Roxie oniemiała. Myślała, że zacznie na nią wrzeszczeć, a on bezczelnie się z niej śmiał!

– Przepraszam. – Otarł łzę z oka i uśmiechnął się do niej delikatnie. Miała rację. Te wargi były stworzone do uśmiechu. – Niech pani wstanie. Nikt nie ma zamiaru na panią krzyczeć, a zwłaszcza nikt nie chce pani wyrzucić ze szkoły! Skąd w ogóle taki pomysł?

Podał jej rękę, ale Roxie nie skorzystała z pomocy.

– Nie? Mam pana słowo? – spytała, unosząc wysoko jedną brew. Wiedziała, że z tą miną wygląda groźnie. Nie obchodziły ją spojrzenia i reakcje kolegów. Nie słynęła z przejmowania się tym, co inni ludzie mówią. Teraz walczyła o swoje i mimo że było jej odrobinę głupio za swoją gwałtowną reakcję, to nie miała zamiaru tego okazywać.

– Słowo smoka. – Dziwiąc się samej sobie, Roxie postanowiła mu zaufać. Ujęła jego ciepłą poparzoną dłoń i pozwoliła unieść się do góry. Gdy stała już przed nim, sięgając mu zaledwie do pasa, poczuła się lekko speszona. Uniosła hardo głowę i posłała Heal'owi ostre spojrzenie.

– Jeżeli panna Weasley pozwoli mi skończyć, to chciałbym ogłosić, że dzięki _temu głupiemu smokowi_ jak to ujęłaś – Posłał jej długie spojrzenie, pod którym dziewczyna mimowolnie się zarumieniła – pani, pan Flamel i pan Cioran awansujecie.

Zapadła cisza.

– Jak to _awansujemy_? – Cristian, któremu ciemnobrązowe włosy wpadły do oczu, zadał pytanie, które miała zamiar wypowiedzieć.

– A to znaczy, że zostajecie oddani pod moje skrzydła i macie zapewnione już na stałe miejsce w szkole. Smocza Matka rzadko kogoś wybiera, a jeśli już to robi, to ma powód. Dostaniecie nowy plan i własną kwaterę. Spakujcie się i bądźcie gotowi za godzinę. A teraz siadajcie.

Oszołomieni nowymi informacjami zajęli pierwsze lepsze miejsca - Jules obok Eleny, a Roxie i Cristian na osobnej kanapie.

Aleksander Heal jednak na tym nie skończył.

– Mam jeszcze jedną informację. Trójka z was zostanie w tym momencie wydalona ze szkoły.

Informacja ta zszokowała każdego. Nie spodziewali się tego. Zapomnieli już zupełnie, że jest to tylko wymiana - wymiana o dziwnych zasadach.

– Proszę się uspokoić. I tak… – Mężczyzna rozwinął listę , odchrząknął i zaczął czytać. – Pożegnamy się z: panem Fabianem Milano… – Tę informację każdy przyjął z ulgą; wszyscy go nienawidzili. – Z panem Haroonem Khanem… – Każdy spojrzał ze smutkiem na małego Hindusa, z którym zdążyli się już zżyć. Chłopak z trudem powstrzymywał łzy. – I z panną… – Roxie przez małą sekundę zamarzyła, by powiedział imię Eleny, co tylko sprawiło, że poczuła się okropnie. – ... Azizą Gesese. – Ostatnią osobą była jedna z czarnoskórych bliźniaczek, o której obecności Roxie zdążyła już zupełnie zapomnieć. Po niej na pewno nie będzie płakać. – Wyniki waszych testów nie były zadowalające, a na treningach także nie radziliście sobie wystarczająco dobrze. No. To by było na tyle. – Mężczyzna zmierzył ich surowym wzrokiem. – Za godzinę wasza szóstka ma być spakowana i gotowa do opuszczenia tego domku – powiedział i teleportował się.

Plan zawiódł praktycznie minutę po jego wprowadzeniu.

Udało im się uwolnić, ale na tym skończyła się ich dobra passa. Na polanę wpadło pięć nowych osób, z czego troje z nich dzierżyło w dłoniach różdżki, co nie było dobrym znakiem. Okrywały ich czarne szaty; kaptury zarzucili na głowy, więc nie dało się ich rozpoznać. Biła od nich dziwna aura. Nora patrząc na nich, miała wrażenie, że to ostatni ludzie jakich dane jej będzie oglądać przed śmiercią…

– Erni! Max! Co ta dwójka tutaj robi? – zapytał jeden z mężczyzn, zatrzymując się przed Norą i Scorpiusem. Nie widzieli jego oczu, ale dziewczyna mogła się założyć, że był wściekły. – Mówiłem, że potrzebujemy tylko dwójki. Ci wam nie wystarczyli? – Wskazał na małych rudzielców, przy których kucnęła jego towarzyszka; wypukłości na szacie wskazywały na jej płeć.

– A. Ci bliźniacy przybiegli za tymi małolatami. Musieliśmy ich związać. – Erni wyglądał na tak przerażonego, że Norze było go prawie żal. Prawie.

– Trzeba było ich zabić. – Zamarli na te słowa. Dziewczyna czuła, że Scorpius chce walczyć. Prawie mu na to pozwoliła, ale wiedziała, że nie mają szans.

– Ale… – Nie wiedzieć czemu, Erni chciał ich bronić. Nora wyczuwała, jak trybiki w jego nie za mądrej głowie się obracają. – Ona wciąż gadała o ich rodzicach! Wydaje mi się, że mogą być kimś ważnym i…

– Ważnym? Zaraz to sprawdzimy. Max, daj mi tu nóż, to się zabawię z tą ślicznotką. – Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy; Nora w końcu zdołała coś ujrzeć zza jego kaptura i od razu tego pożałowała. Mężczyzny oczy świeciły czerwienią, a szeroka twarz była usiana czterema długimi, i naprawdę obrzydliwymi bliznami. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała tak przerażającego człowieka. Z jego twarzy biło takie zimno i okrucieństwo! Dziewczyna czuła, że jest już martwa. Jej wolne ręce paliły; miała tak wielką ochotę mu porządnie przywalić! Ale musiała się powstrzymać. Ścisnęła lekko dłoń Scorpiusa, aby go odrobinę uspokoić. Ten znak miał oznaczać, że ma jakiś plan. Ale… nie miała. – Zabierz także Erniego stąd i powiedz reszcie, że mogą zaczynać. – Nachylił się nad Norą i skrzywił usta w imitacji uśmiechu. – To jak się nazywasz, ślicznotko?

Dziewczyna zamarła. Co miała mu powiedzieć? Prawdę czy może bardziej skomplikowaną prawdę? Przed Ernim i Maxem udawała, że Scorpius jest jej bratem bliźniakiem, ale teraz… Przedstawić się jako Eleonora Zabini czy Kasjopeja Malfoy? Zalało ją tak wielkie przerażenie, że traciła zdolność jasnego myślenia. W lesie było zimno, ale czuła kropelki potu, spływające jej po plecach. Od odpowiedzi uratował ją Scorpius.

– Malfoy! Jesteśmy Malfoy'ami i nasi rodzice będą naprawdę wściekli jeśli coś nam zrobicie! – Ruch dłoni mężczyzny był tak szybki, że Nora nawet nie zdążyła krzyknąć. Scorpius oberwał rękojeścią noża w twarz. Jęknął głucho i skulił się odrobinę.

– Czy pytałem ciebie, chłopczyku? Nie. Rozmawiam z tą młodą damą. – Znów przeniósł spojrzenie na Norę. – Może ty będziesz na tyle mądra, by powiedzieć mi prawdę? Wiem, że Malfoy'e mają tylko jedno dziecko. Chłopca. Nie bliźniaków.

Dziewczyna miała ochotę pluć sobie w twarz! Jasne, że to wiedział. A dlaczego by nie? Był członkiem jakiejś dziwnej organizacji i nie wiadomo, jakie posiadał informacje. Kątem oka dostrzegła, że kobieta przeniosła Hugona i Lily na skraj polany i coś nad nimi szeptała. Nora miała nadzieję, że im pomoże, a nie zaszkodzi. Pozostała trójka stała w kręgu - ci, którzy byli czarodziejami - podając sobie kielich wypełniony ciemną substancją. Wyglądali, jakby się modlili; Nora była pewna, że to nie oznacza nic dobrego.

Przeniosła spojrzenie na swojego oprawcę. Wiedziała, że słowa, które teraz wypowie mogą zaważyć na wszystko.

– On jest Malfoy'em. – Jej głos był schrypnięty; musiała odchrząknąć i powtórzyć. – Scorpius Malfoy. A ja… – Nagle poczuła, że już wie, co powinna powiedzieć. Nigdy nie należała do grona odważnych ludzi, ale czas spędzony w Hogwarcie wiele ją nauczył. Dowiedziała się, czym jest prawdziwa przyjaźń, lojalność, oddanie i… poświęcenie. Zauważyła poruszenie na skraju polany. – … jestem nikim – szepnęła, zamykając oczy i czekając na koniec.

Nóż wszedł w nią niczym w masło. Zabawne, że właśnie to porównanie przyszło jej do głowy. Ciało zawsze wydawało jej się mocne, silne, wytrzymałe, a jednak takie nie było. Poczuła na żebrach zimno stali. A później nastało piekło.

Nie pamiętała za wiele. Kojarzyła tylko jakieś krzyki, błyski światła i bladą twarz Scorpiusa pochylającego się nad nią i coś mówiącego. Dźwięki docierały do niej zniekształcone. Kolory rozmywały jej się przed oczami, a po chwili… już nic nie widziała.

– Nora! – wrzasnął po raz kolejny i przyłożył różdżkę do jej rany, która wyglądała naprawdę paskudnie. Jak mógł do tego dopuścić!? Nie spodziewał się, że dziewczyna zachowa się w ten sposób. Zaczął mówić wszystkie znane mu zaklęcia lecznicze, z których niestety nie był najlepszy.

Starał się nie zwracać uwagi na zamieszanie, które wybuchło wokół nich. Fred i James obrzucili ich tylko spojrzeniem i zasłonili, tworząc mur z własnych ciał, strzelając z różdżek na wszystkie strony. Od razu udało im się powalić Erniego i Maxa, którzy teraz wydawali mu się naprawdę żałośni. Albus i Rose… _Cholera! Rose?!_ Nie miał pojęcia, kto ją tutaj przyprowadził, ale ten ktoś na pewno za to oberwie. Kuzynostwo dostało się do swojego rodzeństwa. Rose, jako jedyna mądra, posłała w międzyczasie patronusa po pomoc. Pozostała dwójka, czyli Tamara i Nott, których także tutaj nie powinno być, zaatakowali trójkę czarodziei. Wszystko działo się bardzo szybko. Mężczyzna, który zranił Norę zniknął jako pierwszy. Zaraz po nim uciekli jego towarzysze.

Na polanie zaległa cisza.

James i Fred jako pierwsi do nich dotarli.

– Co z nią? – Scorpius nigdy nie sądził, że ujrzy tak przerażonego Pottera. Nachylił się nad swoją przyjaciółką, delikatnie odgarniając jej włosy z czoła.

– Nie wiem. – Próbował powstrzymać łzy napływające do oczu i dalej rzucać uzdrawiające zaklęcia, które nie chciały działać.

Rose podbiegła do niego i zamarła, gdy ujrzała Norę.

– O Merlinie… Jak to się stało?

To pytanie zawisło w powietrzu. Scorpius jakoś nie czuł się na sile, aby odpowiedzieć. Nie wiedział, co się działo z Norą, ale krwotok nie chciał ustać. Rana nie wyglądała groźnie, ale mężczyzna musiał uszkodzić jakiś narząd wewnętrzny, bo słabe zaklęcia nic nie pomagały. Oddech dziewczyny zrobił się płytki.

Tamara i Nott wyglądali na pokonanych. Stali z boku i milczeli, ale z ich oczu bił wielki smutek.

– Czy ktoś potrafi jej pomóc? – Spojrzał każdemu z nich w oczy, ale widział w nich to, co pewnie oni ujrzeli w jego: rozpacz.

Miał ochotę krzyczeć! Nie po to odnalazł siostrę, by teraz się poddawać. Fred siorbną nosem, a Rose otwarcie już płakała. A Scorpius wpadł na pomysł.

Wiedział, że liczy się każda sekunda. Nie miał pojęcia, jak dokładnie działa zaklęcie, które miał zamiar wypowiedzieć, ale musiał spróbować. Nachylił się ponownie nad dziewczyną i powiedział pięć bardzo skomplikowanych słów. Miał tylko nadzieję, że się nie pomylił.

Z jego różdżki wydobył się niebieski płomyk, który przylgnął do rany i zaczął ją wypełniać. Siedząca obok Rose, wzięła głęboki oddech.

– Scorp… Co robisz?

Sam nie wiedział. Miał tylko pewność, że nie pozwoli jej umrzeć.

Po chwili na polanie zaczęli pojawiać się nauczyciele, ale Scorpius nawet w tamtym kierunku nie spojrzał. Wzrok miał utkwiony w twarzy siostry, która już od kilku sekund nie oddychała. Błagał ją w myślach, by dała radę. Była silna. Nie mogła umrzeć!

Nagle uniosła klatkę piersiową i wzięła głęboki oddech. Nie obudziła się, ale to mu wystarczyło. Razem z przyjaciółmi zwrócił się do dorosłych, by opowiedzieć im, co się wydarzyło.

Nora i Hugo byli w najgorszym stanie. Nie wychodzili ze śpiączki przez kilka dni, co doprowadzało resztę do czarnej rozpaczy. Hermiona nie odstępowała nawet na krok łóżka swojego młodszego dziecka. Po dobie przybył do niej mąż, który wspierał ją w tych trudnych dniach. Lily odzyskała przytomność już po kilku godzinach, ale ta sytuacja mocno odbiła się na jej psychice. Obwiniała się za to, co się stało. To była jej wina, że namówiła Hugona na wymknięcie się do Zakazanego Lasu. Nikt nie miał do niej żalu, ale ona nie mogła się z tym pogodzić i była strażniczką numer dwa przy łóżku swojego kuzyna.

Scorpius nie powiedział wszystkiego. Jakoś czuł, że musi zachować milczenie. Jego wersją dla aurorów i nauczycieli było, że jacyś niezidentyfikowani osobnicy ich zaatakowali. ,,Po co" lub ,,dlaczego"? Chłopak tego nie wiedział. Za to opowiedział o wszystkim szczegółowo swoim przyjaciołom i członkom LOCHu.

Jeśli chodzi o Norę… Codziennie u niej przesiadywał, razem z resztą przyjaciół. Mieli nadzieję, że szybko się wybudzi. Uzdrowiciele mówili, że nic jej już nie było i nie znali przyczyny, dlaczego nie odzyskuje przytomności. Scorpius bał się, że to przez jego zaklęcie… O którym nawet swoim przyjaciołom nie chciał opowiadać.

Zabawne mu się wydawało, że teraz oprócz Rose i Albusa, mógł polegać na Jamesie, Fredzie, Albercie i Tamarze. Cała czwórka wcześniej była dla niego nikim, a po tej _przygodzie_ stali się zespołem, prawie że rodziną.

A jeśli chodzi o rodzinę…

Minęło cztery dni od tego ataku w lesie. Nauczyciele nadal nie mieli pojęcia, co dokładnie się stało. Skrzydło szpitalne zostało zamknięte dla nieproszonych gości - czyli ciekawskich uczniów. Scorpiusowi i jego towarzyszom nadal pozwolono przesiadywać u Nory, co bardzo często robili.

Ten dzień wyglądał tak jak trzy wcześniejsze.

James i Fred rano zmieniali Albusa, który miał w zwyczaju czuwać przy dziewczynie całą noc. Po śniadaniu szli na zajęcia. W czasie przerwy obiadowej odwiedzali ją Tamara i Nott, a po zajęciach, w czasie kolacji Scorpius i Rose, którzy jakoś przestali się przejmować obecnością Hermiony w tej samej sali. Po kolacji zbierali się u niej wszyscy.

James i Albus grali właśnie w szachy, a Rose siedziała obok i usłużnie podpowiadała im na zmianę. Tamara, która okazała się naprawdę w porządku, zaplatała właśnie włosy Nory w warkocz. Stwierdziła, że dziewczyna powinna wyglądać porządniem nawet jak jest nieprzytomna. Scorpius siedział w nogach łóżka i odrobinę przysypiał, gadając od niechcenia z Nottem, który był tak samo zmęczony jak on.

Tę sielankową scenę przerwało zamieszanie przy drzwiach.

Wszyscy spojrzeli w tamtym kierunku, ale to Scorpius jako pierwszy zorientował się, kim byli ludzie przy wejściu.

Wstał na równe nogi i pobiegł w tamtym kierunku.

– Mamo! Tato! Co wy tu robicie? – wykrzyknął, gdy znalazł się koło nich.

Nigdy nie widział swoich rodziców w _takiej_ osłonie. Jego mama była ubrana w zwykłe dżinsy i elegancką satynową koszulę, choć wychodząc do ludzi, zawsze ubierała się w tradycyjne szaty. Jego ojciec miał potargane włosy, dzięki którym wyglądał młodziej i twarz ściągniętą zmartwieniem.

– Witaj, synu. – Draco próbował zachować spokój. – W tym momencie? Próbujemy dostać się do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

– Ale po co? Przecież mogę porozmawiać z wami na zewnątrz. – Chłopak nie rozumiał tej sytuacji.

– Tu nie chodzi o ciebie. – Astoria uśmiechnęła się do niego w przepraszający sposób.

– A o kogo? – Zaczął już się domyślać, ale potrzebował potwierdzenia.

Ojciec spojrzał na niego z lekką irytacją, ale posłusznie wyjął z kieszeni marynarki pogiętą kartkę i podał ją Scorpiusowi. Chłopak wygładził ją i przeczytał:

– Drogi panie Malfoy! Pozdrawiam pana i pańską małżonkę. Muszę podzielić się z panem pewną informacją. Pańska córka żyje i w tym momencie znajduje się w Hogwarcie. Leży nieprzytomna w Skrzydle Szpitalnym i potrzebuje państwa pomocy. Pozdrawiam. – Scorpiusowi kartka wypadła z ręki. Nie było podpisu.

Spojrzał przez ramię na łóżko Nory i ujrzał, że dziewczyna wybrała właśnie ten moment, by otworzyć oczy. Mrugała powiekami parę razy, patrząc po kolei na rozpromienione twarze przyjaciół, później jej wzrok padł na parę, stojącą w drzwiach. Malfoy wyczuł, że dziewczyna powoli zaczyna rozumieć tę sytuację i że jest przerażona. Ale nie mógł już tego przerwać. Osunął na bok oburzoną pielęgniarkę i przepuścił swoich rodziców.

Nora na to zasłużyła. Zasłużyła, by odzyskać rodzinę, a on jej obiecał, że będzie dla niej bratem. I miał zamiar dotrzymać tej obietnicy.


	21. Chapter 21

**Potterowi Ludkowie - jeśli się podoba, komentować :P To naprawdę motywuje.**

 **Pozdrawiam!**

 **JoAnna: Jasne, że poprawną formą jest ,,czarodziei" XD Gdzie on jest? Gdzie ten błąd? Czy już mogę się za niego wstydzić? Jedyną moim usprawiedliwieniem jest, że pisałam go kilka miesięcy temu... Kiedyś się na pewno zejdą ; Po to, żeby coś się działo :P A tak naprawdę to po prostu lubię akcję, a główną bohaterką jest Nora, więc pozwólmy, by przez chwilę poczuła się wyjątkowo... Choć jej zła karma i tak ją kiedyś zabije :D Będzie! Chyba... Tak, będzie :D**

* * *

Nowe środowisko

Roxie nie przeszkadzało, gdy czuła na sobie wzrok innych ludzi. Ale nie mogła znieść spojrzeń swoich kolegów z jej byłego domku… Dziewczyna musiała jak najprędzej uciec z salonu, bo powoli zaczynała tam wariować. To przecież nie jej wina, że była tak zajebista i że przenieśli ją do innej grupy, prawda? Nie prosiła o to! Miała zamiar wrócić do Hogwartu… Do swojego domu, do rodziny, przyjaciół… Zastanawiała się, czy za nią tęsknią… Kontakt tylko poprzez listy nie był tym samym… Cieszyła się, że wkrótce będzie przerwa świąteczna, podczas której wróci do domu.

Wpadła do pokoju i zaczęła się pakować. Kucnęła przy białej komodzie i wyjęła kilka pogiętych koszulek. Myślała, że zazna tam odrobiny samotności, ale nie dane jej to było, gdyż zaraz za nią przybiegła wściekła… Sam.

– Kiedy miałaś zamiar mi powiedzieć? – wykrzyknęła Amerykanka, stając nad nią z założonymi rękoma. Stylowa czarnobiała czapka przechyliła się niebezpiecznie na bok, a połacie jej kremowego sweterka uderzyły dziewczynę w twarz. Sam wyglądała na naprawdę mocno zdenerwowaną, co zdziwiło Roxie. Jej koleżanka nie słynęła z tego, że wściekała się na ludzi. Znaczy, zdarzało jej się odrobinę wnerwić, gdy Weasley pożyczała bez pytania rzeczy, należące do niej, ale to nigdy nie było na poważnie.

Roxanne ostrożnie włożyła do torby koszulki i spojrzała na dziewczynę, unosząc brwi.

– Ale o czym? O tym, że mnie przenoszą? Sama nie miałam pojęcia. – Starała się zbytnio nie unosić, ale nie lubiła, gdy ktoś ją bezpodstawnie oskarżał.

– Ludzie mówią co innego. – Sam zacisnęła usta w prostą linię, a jej włosy przybrały ciemnoczerwoną barwę. – Mówią, że wujek ci to załatwił i że udało ci się od razu wkręcić Julesa i Cristiana.

– Myślałam, że nie jesteś z tych, co wierzą w plotki. – Roxie nie miała ochoty patrzeć na dziewczynę; kontynuowała pakowanie, wywalając wszystko z szuflad swojego biurka. – A mogę się założyć, że tymi ludźmi była Maelys. – Zmarszczyła nos, gdy udało jej się wygrzebać spod łóżka starą parę brudnych skarpet. Szybko włożyła je tam z powrotem, stwierdzając, że jednak ich nie potrzebuje.

Sam zaczęła sapać z wściekłości.

– Dlaczego. To. Zawsze. Musisz. Być. Ty. Weasley?! – wykrzyknęła, prawie opluwając się przy tym. – Dlaczego nie mogą spostrzec, że wcale nie jesteś tak bardzo wyjątkowa? Że to we mnie tkwi potencjał?

Roxie musiała się roześmiać, mimo że czuła także wielki ból…

– Jesteś zazdrosna! – powiedziała, w końcu się do niej odwracając. – No po prostu w to nie wierzę! Myślałam, że jesteśmy przyjaciółkami, ale chyba się myliłam. – Czuła, że musi uciec z pokoju, by się nie rozpłakać. Zatrzasnęła walizkę i wypadła z pokoju. – Żegnam!

Miała nadzieję, że dziewczyna za nią pójdzie i ją przeprosi za swoje absurdalne zachowanie, ale tak się nie stało.

Ledwo powstrzymując łzy, skierowała się w stronę zejścia na dół. Zaczęła się zastanawiać, jak uda jej się znieść ciężką - i większą niż ona - walizkę.

– Roxie? – Odwróciła się na dźwięk swojego imienia i spostrzegła Tobey'a, którego zaraz po Sam, wcześniej, najbardziej lubiła. – Nie pożegnasz się nawet? – Na jego anielskiej twarzy zagościł uśmiech.

Dziewczyna rzuciła się mu w ramiona, czując szczypanie pod powiekami. Wtuliła się w jego ramię i pozwoliła sobie na jedną łzę.

– Coś się stało? – Chłopak pogłaskał ją po głowie, a potem stwierdził, że to nie najlepszy pomysł, gdy palce zaplatały mu się w jej Afro. – Nie żeby mi to przeszkadzało, ale zazwyczaj nie okazujesz tak chętnie uczuć. – Próbował zażartować, ale to tylko sprawiło, że dziewczynie bardziej chciało się płakać.

– Sam na mnie naskoczyła! – wybuchła, gwałtownie odsuwając się od chłopaka. Szybko streściła mu scenę, która rozegrała się w ich pokoju.

– Och. – Tobey zmarszczył czoło. – To nie w jej stylu… Pogadam z nią później, okej?

– Okej – mruknęła marnie dziewczyna. Miała nadzieję, że Amerykanin będzie coś wiedzieć.

Razem udało im się znieść jej walizkę do salonu, gdzie czekali już pozostali.

Isabella miło ją zaskoczyła, podchodząc do niej i mocno przytulając. Kazała jej obiecać, że mimo tego awansu wciąż będzie ich odwiedzać. Kolejną osobą, która się z nią pożegnała, była Elena. Roxie czuła wielkie wyrzuty sumienia, gdy ciemnowłosa dziewczyna poprosiła ją, by pilnowała jej brata i chłopaka… I co Roxanne mogła na to odpowiedzieć? Musiała się zgodzić.

Niektóre osoby miały do jej przenosin ten sam stosunek co Sam… Hektor rzucał jej spojrzenia spod łba, Maelys wraz z Zuri, czarnoskórą bliźniaczką, która nie została wywalona, stały niedaleko i nie kryły się z tym, że ją obgadują. Samantha nawet nie zeszła, by się pożegnać.

Biedny mały Haroon Khan, który niestety musiał odejść, prawie płacząc, wcisnął jej do ręki świstek papieru ze słowami ,,Napis do mni!".

Zdziwiło ją to, że André Torres, ponury Brazylijczyk, z którym nie rozmawiała za często, uśmiechnął się do niej - naprawdę to zrobił (!) - i życzył powodzenia. Ostatnią osobą był, jak zwykle milczący, Hisato Otsu, który jej się po prostu skłonił.

Niedługo później dołączył do niej Jules wraz z Cristianem. Chłopcy także zaczęli się żegnać, a później wszyscy się rozeszli na popołudniowy trening.

Hektor gwałtownie otworzył drzwi i spojrzał na wszystkich z uśmiechem.

– Ludzie! Śnieg spadł!

Roxie wychyliła się zza chłopaka i przekonała, że Grek mówił prawdę. Rumuńskie wzgórza lśniły od lodu, a śniegu wciąż przybywało. W głowie dziewczyny od razu narodziły się plan wielkiej bitwy na śnieżki…

Jej humor przepadł chwilę potem. Po schodach zbiegła Sam. Dziewczyna porwała z wieszaka swoją błękitną puchową kurtkę, ostentacyjnie nie patrząc w stronę Roxie, chwyciła Hektora za rękę i wypadła na dwór, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

– Powiało chłodem – mruknął Cristian. Roxanne zdała sobie sprawę, że to chyba pierwszy raz, gdy słyszała jego głos. Był bardzo przyjemny, lekko zachrypnięty. Nawet seksowny… Od razu zganiła się za takie myśli.

– Odrobinę. – Roxie starała się nie pokazać, jak bardzo przejęła się tą chwilą. Próbowała sobie wmówić, że ma to w merliniej dupie, ale to nie było takie proste…

Zaraz potem wyszła reszta grupy, a po Fabiana, Haroona i Azizę przyszedł jakiś nauczyciel.

Siedzieli w trójkę, w przedpokoju i czekali na profesora Heal'a. Roxie przysiadła na swojej walizce, Cristian uczynił podobnie, umiejscawiając się przy jej boku, za to Jules zajął miejsce na przedostatnim stopniu schodów, prowadzących na piętro.

– Więc – Roxanne odchrząknęła i spojrzała na chłopców – co o tym myślicie? – Przetoczyła oczami, mając nadzieję, że zrozumieją, że chodzi jej o to całe bagno, w które wdepnęli.

– Szczerze? Nieźle mnie tym zszokowali. Nie sądziłem, że nas przeniosą. Tak długo byliśmy z tymi ludźmi w klasie, że trochę dziwnie to teraz porzucać – odpowiedział Cioran. Rumun uśmiechał się i wyglądał na podekscytowanego.

– Dokładnie. – Jules oparł się głową o barierkę. Kosmyki włosów uroczo opadły mu na czoło. Roxie miała ochotę je odgarnąć, ale oczywiście tego nie zrobiła. – Nie wiem, co o tym myśleć. Słyszałem o specjalnym szkoleniu profesora Heal'a, ale nawet nie marzyłem, że mnie to spotka. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Zobaczymy, jak to będzie.

Roxie wpatrywała się w swoje poobgryzane paznokcie. Żałowała, że zadała to pytanie. Wiedziała, że chłopcy oczekują od niej odpowiedzi, ale miała kompletny mętlik w głowie.

– Ja… – zaczęła niepewnie, co było jak na nią strasznie dziwne. Zdjęła czapkę z głowy i przeczesała włosy palcami. Nie potrzebnie już się ubrali. Teraz tylko grzali się w kurtkach, w ciepłym pomieszczeniu. – Troszkę się boję – powiedziała cicho, sama się sobie dziwiąc. Od razu się zarumieniła i ukryła za swoimi kręconymi włosami. To było do niej zupełnie nie podobne. Gdzie podziała się pewna siebie twardzielka? Pewnie poszła na randkę z jakimś przystojniakiem… – Nieważne – mruknęła, odwracając wzrok.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, którą - o dziwo - przerwał Cristian.

– Chyba wiem, co masz na myśli. Ja też się boję. Merlinie! Cholernie się boję. – Zaśmiał się pod nosem, choć nie brzmiał na rozbawionego. Oparł się o ścianę, prawie stykając się ramieniem z Roxie. – Boję się, że nie dam rady, że wydarzy się coś złego, że zawiodę sam siebie…

Roxanne spojrzała na niego zszokowana. Dokładnie o tym samym myślała! Chłopak spostrzegł, że mu się przypatruje. Puścił jej oczko i łobuzersko się do niej uśmiechnął. Roxie odpowiedziała mu tym samym.

W tym momencie do pomieszczenia wpadł zadyszany profesor Heal.

– Przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale ten cholerny śnieg trochę utrudnił mi sprawy. Ale już jestem. Gotowi? – zapytał z sarkastycznym uśmiechem na twarzy. Wziął do ręki walizkę Roxie i przepuścił ją w drzwiach. – To idziemy!

Alex, jak kazał im na siebie wołać nauczyciel, wyjaśnił im, że będą jego jedynymi uczniami na tym roczniku, więc ich plan zajęć będzie odrobinę luźniejszy. Obiecał także, że wieczorem powie im, na czym dokładnie polega ich szkolenie.

Zaprowadził ich do małego domku, położonego na skraju rezerwatu. Znajdował się na skarpie, z której rozciągał się doskonały widok na teren całej szkoły. Był zrobiony z ciemnoczerwonych palów drewna, które Roxie kojarzyły się z… po prostu z domem. W środku było dwa razy więcej miejsca, niż wydawało się z zewnątrz. Ach… Ta magia.

Heal wprowadził ich do przytulnego salonu, połączonego z kuchnią i jadalnią. Wszystko w pomieszczeniu - w tym podłoga i ściany - było wykonane z jasnego drewna. Roxie od razu pokochała ten niewielki domek.

– Na górze znajdują się dwie sypialnie i dwie toalety. Chyba nie musze tłumaczyć, że panowie mieszkają razem, prawda? – Zaśmiał się, gdy ujrzał rozczarowane miny chłopaków. – Nie skazałbym na to panny Weasley. Choć nie wiem, dla kogo w tym momencie robię przysługę… Słyszałem wiele interesujących rzeczy na pani temat… – Zlustrował dziewczynę wzrokiem, pod którym udało jej się nie złamać. – No cóż. Wracam za kilka godzin. Rozgośćcie się!

Tak jak prędko się pojawił, tak równie szybko zniknął.

– Dobra. To było trochę dziwne. – Jules rzucił spojrzenie Roxie. – Idziemy pozwiedzać?

Weasley dostała własną sypialnie! Ten fakt nie chciał do końca do niej dotrzeć. Była przyzwyczajona do dzielenia przestrzeni z innymi ludźmi… W wieży Ravenclaw mieszkały w czwórkę, a w czasie wymiany spała z Sam, więc… Odgoniła od siebie myśli i weszła do swojego nowego pokoju.

Był bardzo normalny. Dość sporej wielkości. Dostała duże drewniane łóżko z baldachimem - trochę nie jej styl, ale bardzo ładne - umiejscowione pod wielkim oknem pod wschodnią ścianą. Obok niego znajdowała się mała szafka nocna, a dalej zwyczajne łóżko, szafa wnękowa także wykonana z drewna, ale tym razem ciemniejszego, z wielkim kryształowym lustrem, w którym dziewczyna od razu się zakochała. Przydzielono jej także toaletkę, lekka przesada, i regał na książki. Roxie bardzo podobał się ten pokój, ale był zupełnie inny niż w jej poprzednim domku. Tamten prezentował się bardziej nowocześnie, w biało–czarnej tonacji. Spora zmiana, która sprawiała, że czuła się, jakby nie należała już do tej samej szkoły.

Wielkim plusem była także jej własna toaleta. Kafelki prezentowały się schludnie w jasnozielonej tonacji, tak samo jak klozet, za to szafki i bambusowa wanna miały barwę ciemniejszej zieleni. W niej także się zakochała.

Szybko udało jej się rozpakować. Postanowiła obejrzeć, jak mieszkają chłopcy.

Bez pukania wpadła do ich pokoju, strasząc tym Cristiana, który spadł ze swojego łóżka. Jules za to spokojnie przewrócił kartkę w książce, którą czytał.

– Mówiłem ci przecież, że to w jej stylu – zwrócił się do swojego najlepszego kumpla. – Cześć, Roxie! – Obdarzył dziewczynę promiennym uśmiechem.

W policzkach zrobiły mu się urocze dołeczki, zielone tęczówki lśniły wesołym blaskiem, a ciemnoblond włosy opadły mu zawadiacko na oczy. Gdyby Roxie nie była w nim już zakochana, ponownie by się w nim zauroczyła.

Zignorowała Julesa, tak było bezpieczniej, i podeszła do Rumuna:

– Chyba się wywróciłeś. – Stwierdziła oczywistość, szczerząc się jak głupia i i podając mu dłoń.

– No co ty? – Cioran przyjął pomoc, choć o mało co jej samej nie przewrócił. Tak to już jest, gdy dziewczyna z metrem pięćdziesiąt osiem, chce dźwignąć chłopaka, który mierzy metr osiemdziesiąt. – Dzięki – powiedział, śmiejąc się z niej. Popchnął ją delikatnie na swoje łóżko i siadł obok. – Jak tam twój pokój?

Roxie dziwiła trochę otwartość, z jaką ją przyjął. Wcześniej w ogóle ze sobą nie rozmawiali, a teraz taka zmiana…

– Genialny. Choć widzę, że wam też się nieźle dostało. – Omiotła spojrzeniem ich pokój. Nie mieli tak bajeranckiego łoża jak ona. Zamiast tego dostali dwa pojedyncze drewniane łóżka. Oprócz tego w pokoju znajdowały się dwa biurka, dwie niewielkie szafy, dwie komody i regał. Pf! Roxie miała o wiele lepiej.

Jules zamknął książkę i wbił spojrzenie w dziewczynę, która dostała od tego lekkich dreszczy. Chłopak chyba podejrzewał, jak na nią działa, gdyż uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie i zeskoczył z łóżka.

– Chce ktoś herbaty? Chyba mam na nią ochotę – powiedział ze swoim typowym spokojem. – I może zrobię też jakieś kanapki, co?

Roxie i Cristian przytaknęli. Flamel wyszedł z pokoju, a Weasley odważyła się odetchnąć.

– Och – mruknął Cioran, przyglądając się jej uważnie.

– Co _och_? – warknęła, cała się spinając. Nie podobało jej się spojrzenie, jakim chłopak ją obrzucił.

– _Och_ , on ci się podoba – dokończył.

Roxie zamarła. Zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy to było aż tak bardzo widoczne, bo jeżeli on to odgadł, to przecież inni także mogli to zrobić! A jeśli…

– Ej! – Chłopak złapał ją za nadgarstek i lekko ścisnął. – Przestań schizować. Nikt się nie domyśli. Nie wiem nawet, czy Jules do końca jest tego pewien. Nie przejmuj się.

– Jakim więc cudem…? – spytała mocno schrypniętym głosem, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy.

– Hm… Jakby to powiedzieć, żeby cię nie przestraszyć… – Chłopak wyglądał na lekko zmieszanego. – Ja tak jakby potrafię wyczuwać czyjeś emocje. Znaczy, nie jestem w tym do końca najlepszy, ale miłość potrafię rozpoznać. – Spojrzał na nią z lękiem. – Tak, wiem. To jest dziwne. Ale ja nie miałem zamiaru cię śledzić ani nic! Nikomu nie powiem!

Roxie wpatrywała się w niego, zastanawiając się, czy chłopak żartuje. Ale nie wyglądało na to. Niepewność w jego oczach zdradzała, jak bardzo się boi, że dziewczyna go nie zaakceptuje.

– Okej… Załóżmy, że ci wierzę… Dlaczego mi to mówisz? – Postanowiła podejść do tego, jak na profesjonalistę przystało. Wybadać sprawę, a później uciec.

– Bo… – Chłopak zaczął się bawić zamkiem od swojej bluzy. – Kurcze. Boję się, że jeszcze bardziej cię przestraszę.

– Jestem twarda. – Rzuciła mu swoje najbardziej mężne spojrzenie, na widok którego chłopak zachichotał. – Dajesz, synek.

– Czasami potrafię wyczuć, z kim powinienem się zaprzyjaźnić. Takie dziwne przeczucie, że mogę komuś zaufać. Musisz wiedzieć, że z natury jestem naprawdę mało ufnym człowiekiem, ale nauczyłem się wierzyć swoim uczuciom.

Co wy byście zrobili, gdyby jakiś uroczy koleś wyznał wam, że potrafi przejrzeć wasze emocje i że miał ,,przeczucie", że powinniście się zaprzyjaźnić? No właśnie. Roxie także miała ochotę rzucić w niego kawałkiem placka z bitą śmietaną z okrzykiem _Udław się, wariacie!_ i uciec do krainy Szczęśliwych Jednorożców… Ale żyjąc w świecie czarodziejów, Roxaanne nauczyła się, że nie można lekceważyć takich znaków.

– Hm… – Udała, że się zastanawia. – Chcesz, żebyśmy byli Najlepszymi Czarodziejskimi Przyjaciółmi na Świecie? O Merlinie! Koleś, wygrałeś właśnie casting na tę rolę! – Złapała go za dłoń i zaczęła mu gratulować. – Muszę przyznać, że to trochę dziwne, ale jeśli obiecasz, że nie będziesz już zaglądać w moje uczucia, to może wypalić.

Chłopak patrzył na nią oszołomiony, jakby nie mogąc uwierzyć, że się na to zgodziła. Roxie nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego to zrobiła, ale była dość samotna, a jakaś przyjazna dusza zawsze się przyda.

– Ty… nie uważasz, że zwariowałem? – Opadła mu szczęka. Roxie śmiejąc się, zamknęła mu dłonią usta.

– Tak. Uważam, że zwariowałeś. Ale nie bardziej niż ja, więc możemy się dogadać.

Właśnie ten moment wybrał Jules, by wpaść do pokoju, niosąc tacę z trzema kubkami i talerzem pełnym kanapek.

– Ktoś zamawiał pyszne Juleskanapki? – Położył tacę na łóżku Cristiana i usiadł na ciasnej przestrzeni koło Roxie. – Czy mi się tylko wydawało, czy usłyszałem, że możecie się dogadać? – Spojrzał na nich, unosząc jedną brew.

Roxanne nie mogła się oprzeć myśli, że ten gest - w jego wykonaniu wyłącznie - był bardzo seksowny. W ogóle cały Jules był gorący, ale… O Merlinie! Powinna już się zapchać tymi kanapkami!

Wzięła jedną, oglądając misterne dzieło Flamela. Każda kanapka wyglądała inaczej; Roxie trafiła się z sałatą, serem i jajkiem, które zostały tak ułożone, by przypominać sowę.

– Tak. Dokładnie – odpowiedziała mu z pełnymi ustami. Pychota! – Za twoimi plecami zostaliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Wiem, że może cię to trochę boleć, ale… Takie jest życie. – Poklepała go lekko po kolanie, przypominając sobie, że przecież miała go traktować jak kumpla. Klepanie chyba jest przyjacielskie, co? Zależy w jakie miejsce, ale chyba nie osiągnęli jeszcze tego ,,etapu".

– Jestem naprawdę oburzony! – Jego usta ułożyły się w zbulwersowane ,,O". Roxie nie mogła się powstrzymać i wepchnęła mu do ust kanapkę. – Eeeym! – jęknął, patrząc na nią z żalem.

Cristian i Roxie wybuchli śmiechem.

– Nieźle, siostro! – Przybili sobie piątkę.

Jules oczywiście postanowił się zemścić. Rzucił się na dziewczynę i zaczął ją łaskotać. Roxie nieźle się trzymała i nawet nie myślała tak bardzo o tym, jak blisko niej znalazł się chłopak, ale później do Julesa dołączył Cristian i nie było już tak wesoło…

Rose przechadzała się nerwowo przed zamkniętymi drzwiami Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Zastanawiała się, jak jakaś głupia - _no… może nie głupia, zapewne najważniejsza w życiu Nory -_ rozmowa może trwać dwie godziny, dwadzieścia cztery minuty i - zerknęła na zegarek - czterdzieści dwie sekundy?!

– Rosie, usiądź. – Fred podszedł do niej i złapał za rękę, zatrzymując ją w półkroku. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego odrobinę nieprzytomnie. Miała dziwne wrażenie deja vu… Po chwili przypomniał sobie noc w Zakazanym Lesie, gdy w taki sam sposób się martwiła. – Nic nie możesz zrobić. – Pociągnął ją lekko i zaprowadził na ławkę, na której wszyscy siedzieli i czekali.

Hermiona i Ron gdzieś zniknęli, po tym jak Malfoy'owie poprosili ich by wyszli… Chyba musieli wyczuć powagę sytuacji, bo uczynili to od razu bez zbędnych kłótni.

Pielęgniarka… Rose zmarszczyła czoło, gdyż właśnie zdała sobie sprawę, że nie miała pojęcia, jak kobieta się nazywała. Każdy na nią mówił ,,Piguła" lub po prostu ,,Pielęgniarka". Nigdy nie myślała o niej jak o normalnym człowieku… Kobieta była dość młoda - i o dziwo nawet ładna - ale jej zrzędliwy charakter starej baby wszystkich odstraszał. Nagle Rose zdała sobie sprawę, że ta… Mówmy na nią ,,Mauryca"… że ta Mauryca może mieć kota i… i… jeszcze więcej kotów! Czemu ona się tym nigdy nie przejmowała?! To było strasznie egoistyczne, a jej myśli z minuty na minutę stawały się coraz bardziej bezsensowne…

Z napięcia zaczęła przygryzać kciuka, czego nie robiła już od bardzo dawna.

Pielęgniarka się wkurzyła i stwierdziła, że pójdzie sobie na plotki do profesor Wardrobe i że jak będzie się coś działo, to mają po nią przyjść.

Reszta z nich - James, Fred, Albus, Nott, Tamara - czekali przed drzwiami.

Panowała cisza. Każdy był pogrążony we własnych myślach.

James podrzucał złotego znicza w ręce, jego brązowe włosy odstawały na wszystkie strony jeszcze bardziej poczochrane niż zwykle. Fred, siedzący tuż obok niej, schował głowę w rękach i coś mruczał pod nosem. Albus także przygryzał sobie kciuka - tak, wychowali się razem. Nott przyjął wyluzowaną pozę, przetaczał w palcach mugolskiego papierosa. A Tamara bawiła się swoim nożem… Zaraz, zaraz… _Nożem?! Skąd ona go wytrzasnęła?!_ Rosjanka coraz bardziej niepokoiła dziewczynę…

– Jeśli ty przestaniesz, to ja też – powiedział Al, wyjmując z ust kciuka i biorąc ją za rękę, by nie mogła wrócić do ich wspólnego, zgubnego i odrobinę obrzydliwego zwyczaju. – Nie ma czym się przejmować. Znasz Scorpiusa i Norę. Dadzą sobie radę. – Ścisnął ją za rękę.

– Chyba masz rację… – Rose wypuściła długo wstrzymywane powietrze z ust. Napięcie odrobinę z niej zeszło. Oparła głową o ramię Albusa. – Trzeba czekać.

– Trzeba czekać – powtórzył chłopak, obejmując ją delikatnie.

Czekali i czekali. Ale w końcu się doczekali.

Drzwi zaczęły się powoli otwierać…

– Jaki loch?

Roxie patrzyła na swojego nowego nauczyciela i zastanawiała się, czy nie ma problemów ze słuchem.

Profesor zabrał ich do jednej z sal multimedialnych znajdujących się w głównym budynku szkoły. Posadził ich na krzesełkach i zaczął mówić o jakimś lochu…

– To tajna organizacja – powtórzył po raz kolejny Alex.

– Tajna organizacja. Do której pan należy, tak? I co? Wsadzacie ludzi do lochów? Myślałam, że od średniowiecza już się tego nie robi! – Roxie wiedziała, że zachowuje się irracjonalnie, ale nigdy nie była dobra w zachowywaniu swoich głupich przemyśleń tylko dla siebie. Miała także teorię, że ze zirytowanych ludzi zawsze można więcej wyciągnąć. – No, powie nam pan to wreszcie czy nie? – spytała, mlaskając zniecierpliwiona.

Cristian zachichotał pod nosem, a Jules wywrócił oczami, patrząc na nią z rozbawieniem. Niestety pan Heal okazał się bardzo cierpliwą osobą…

– Już wszystko tłumaczę, panno Weasley. Ale potrzebuję do tego ciszy. – Uniósł brwi, przyglądając jej się z rozbawieniem.

Roxie lekko się zarumieniła, ale i tak obrzuciła nauczyciela twardym spojrzeniem.

– Dobrze! – Uniosła ręce do góry. – Już będę cicho… – W głowie zaczęła przeklinać i wygłaszać przemowy o wolności słowa, prawach człowieka, dyskryminacji rudych i czarnych… Może nie miała rudych włosów, ale rodzina wychowała ją na rudzielca!

– Zacząłem mówić o Lidze Ochrony Czarodziei Honorowych. – Nie musiał dopowiadać, że nim weszła mu w słowo Weasley. – W skrócie LOCH. Organizacja ta została założona po pokonaniu Voldemorta. Należeli do niej najlepsi z najlepszych… Miała za zadnie pilnować, by świat nie popełnił po raz kolejny tego samego błędu. By zapobiec następnej wojnie. Liga pozostała jednak w ukryciu… Czarodzieje, wchodzący w jej skład, nie chcieli rozgłosu. Woleli działać z ukrycia. I działali bardzo skutecznie, próbując przywrócić świat do równowagi. Wszystko brzmiałoby pięknie, jednak doszło do pewnej kłótni między przywódcami Ligii… Została ona rozwiązana i słuch o niej zaginął. – Alex odchylił się na krześle i przeczesał ręką swoje włosy. – Kilka lat temu dostaliśmy propozycję współpracy. Właśnie od LOCHu. Niewielu o nim pamiętało. Okazało się, że organizacja postanowiła wznowić swoją działalność tym razem z jednym przewodniczącym, panem Plumple'm, choć słyszałem, że pewna stara wiedźma przejęła teraz władzę. Nie wiem dokładnie, jak to jest. – Mężczyzna oprał ręce na biurku. – Coś jeszcze miałem wam powiedzieć… LOCH potrzebuje dobrze wyszkolonych czarodziei i jestem pewien, że wasza pomoc bardzo im się przyda. Ostatnio… dzieje się coś niepokojącego. Lepiej być przygotowanym. Jakieś pytania? – Przetoczył wzrok po swoich nowych podopiecznych.

Roxie wymieniła się spojrzeniami z chłopakami. Jak na zawołanie uśmiechnęli się promiennie.

– Kiedy zaczynamy? – spytała, szczerząc się drapieżnie. Nie mogła się doczekać nowej przygody.

Nora oparła brodę na kolanie, wpatrując się w błonia za oknami. Właśnie spadł pierwszy śnieg, pokrywając teren szkoły białym puchem. Śnieg kojarzył jej się dobrze. Pamiętała każde Święta spędzone z Blaise'm…

Wiedziała, ze powinna przemyśleć to, co wydarzyło się dzisiejszego dnia. Bardzo rozczarowała przyjaciół, odprawiając ich pierwszą lepszą wymówką.

Spojrzała na drobną postać Hugona, który wciąż się nie wybudził. Wyglądał tak niewinnie i spokojnie… jakby spał. I był kolejną osobą przez którą dziewczyna czuła wyrzuty sumienia…

Przymykając oczy, pogrążyła się we wspomnieniach…

 _W pewnym momencie przestały dochodzić do niej dźwięki… Stała się znieczulona na wszelki hałas. Mogła wpatrywać się w ludzi, których widziała ostatnim razem podczas Dnia Wizyt… Wydawali jej się jacyś inni… Bardziej ludzcy. Ich twarze były, chyba po raz pierwszy w ich życiu, jak otwarte księgi. Wyrażały tak wiele sprzecznych emocji: rozpacz, zmartwienie, ból, niedowierzenie, nadzieję i wielką miłość. Dla Nory były czymś fascynującym… Wydawało jej się, że nikt w życiu na nią tak nie patrzył. Fakt, że to jej rodzice, jakoś nie chciał do niej dotrzeć. To rodzice Scorpiusa. Ona przecież miała już ojca…_ I gdzie on teraz jest? – _zakpił głos w jej głowie. No właśnie… Gdzie? W tym momencie najbardziej za nim tęskniła._

 _Od zawsze wiedziała, że Zabini nie jest jej tatą, ale klątwa zupełnie wyparła z niej jakiekolwiek chęci pamiętania prawdziwych rodzicieli. Czy potrafiła im zaufać? Czy w ogóle tego chciała?_

 _Nie zarejestrowała momentu, gdy wszyscy wyszli, pozostawiając ich samych. Mogła tylko wpatrywać się w tych ludzi…_

 _Scorpius cichutko przysiadł na sąsiednim łóżku. Prawie mogła wyczuć jego zmartwione spojrzenie._

 _Oczy Astorii błysnęły bladą zielenią, powoli napełniły się łzami. Mimo że kolor się nie zgadzał, to Nora była pewna, że kształt miały taki sam. Jej twarz, tak bardzo podobna do jej własnej, ściągnęła się w oczekiwaniu. Drobne ciało drżało, gdy wyciągnęła do niej ostrożnie dłonie i ujęła w nie jej policzki._

 _Nora przymknęła oczy i rzuciła się na szyję kobiety, wybuchając płaczem. Nigdy nie sądziła, że tak zareaguje, ale w głębi serca od zawsze posiadała pragnienie, by posiadać matkę... Miała nadzieję, że nie dojdzie do jej spotkania z Malfoy'ami, a jeżeli tak już się stanie, to chłodno im oświadczy, że nigdy nie będzie należeć do ich rodziny i pośle ich do Merlina. Al, gdy to się stało… Emocje wzięły górę…_

– _Moja mała dziewczynka – szepnęła jej do ucha Astoria, głaszcząc ją po włosach. – Nie mogę w to uwierzyć!_

 _Nora wtuliła się jeszcze mocniej w kobietę, unosząc lekko głowę i patrząc załzawionymi oczami na Dracona. Wiedziała, że z nim może mieć większy problem… Jakoś trudno jej było zaakceptować kogoś innego niż Blaise, ale widok jego twarzy lekko ją złamał. Widziała, jak ten wiecznie zimny i opanowany mężczyzna, próbuje powstrzymać łzy i jak wpatruje się w nią, jakby była jakimś cudem…_

 _Dziewczyna wyciągnęła do niego rękę, którą Malfoy delikatnie ujął i uścisnął._

Jeszcze sporo czasu minęło nim udało im się uspokoić. Nora chyba nigdy w życiu nie była tyle razy całowana, przytulana, głaskana i po prostu kochana. Zastanawiała się, czy tak zawsze jest, gdy ma się rodziców…

Pozory jednak myliły. Znała opinię jaka panowała o Malfoy'ach, że są zimni, napuszeni, aroganccy, nieszczerzy. Ale Nora miała wrażenie, że widzi ich bez żadnych masek; takimi jacy byli.

Później przeszli do rozmowy…

– _Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak długo cię szukaliśmy. – Draco chrząknięciem próbował zamaskować wzruszenie. – Prawie straciliśmy nadzieję…_

– _Przepraszam – mruknęła dziewczyna, nagle czując się niezręcznie._

– _Ależ nie musisz nas przepraszać… – zaczęła Astoria._

– _Nie. Muszę. Gdybym wiedziała, ile to dla was znaczy… Ja… – Urwała i spróbowała ponownie. – Może się przedstawię i opowiem wam moją historię, co? – Uśmiechnęła się do niech odrobinę smutno._

 _Malfoy'owie skinęli głowami i pozwolili jej mówić._

 _Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki oddech i rozpoczęła swą opowieść:_

– _Nazywam się Eleonora – Zrobiła pauzę i przygotowała się mentalnie na kolejne słowa –Zabini._

 _Przedstawiła im o wszystkim. Nie zaczęła wcale od klątwy ani od porwania… Nie. Opowiedziała o swoim szczęśliwym niewinnym dzieciństwie. O wspaniałych chwilach spędzonych w Hogwarcie. Mówiła o Blaise'ie… A im więcej mówiła, tym bardziej zdawała sobie sprawę, że już dawno mu wybaczyła. Postarała się, jak najlepiej wyjaśnić im powody dla których Blaise zrobił, co zrobił._

– _On wcale nie jest zły… On… był zrozpaczony. Wydaje mi się, że do końca nie przemyślał swoich czynów. – Zerknęła na twarze rodziców, którzy byli coraz bardziej zdumieni i zdenerwowani._

 _Później wyjaśniła im, na czym polega klątwa Havlynga, w jaki dziwny i niezrozumiały do końca sposób, została ona osłabiona._

– … _wydaje mi się jednak, że gdybyście nie pomogli ojcu Blaise'a i gdyby Melody nie zginęła, to nic by się nie wydarzyło – skończyła smutno. Wiedziała, że gniew nic jej nie da. Przedstawiła im swoją wersję wydarzeń._

– _Nie wydaliśmy Zabiniego ani Melody! – Astoria była wstrząśnięta tym pomysłem. – Byli naszymi przyjaciółmi! Chronilibyśmy ich sekret aż do śmierci._

 _Nora zmarszczyła brwi, a jej myśli zaczęły pędzić. Po tonie głosu matki wiedziała, iż mówi prawdę, a to znaczyło… że wszyscy zostali oszukani. Dziewczyna stwierdziła, że zostawi te rozmyślania na później. Przeszłości nie dało się już zmienić._

– _Blaise o tym nie wiedział. – Czuła wewnętrzną potrzebę, by go bronić. – Ale to nie jest istotne. Zaginął po nim słuch – powiedziała, powstrzymując łzy._

– _A to skurczybyk! – wykrzyknął Draco tak głośno, że wszyscy podskoczyli. – Gdybym tylko wiedział… Mogłem się domyślić. – Ukrył twarz w rękach._

 _Nora nieśmiało poklepała go po głowie._

– _Nie mogłeś wiedzieć. Nikt nie wiedział. Przez Klątwę. Wydaje mi się, że pan Potter coś podejrzewał. – Zmarszczyła brwi, przypominają sobie ich rozmowę._

– _Nawet on nie mógł nam w tamtym czasie pomóc. – Astoria westchnęła. – Ale jesteśmy już razem, Kasjopejo…_

 _Zrobiła ten błąd, że nazwała ją tym imieniem…_

 _Nora odsunęła się od nich odrobinę. Astoria chyba zorientowała się, że powiedziała coś nie tak._

– _Przepraszam.. Ja… – Wyciągnęła do niej rękę, ale dziewczyna jeszcze dalej się od niej odsunęła. Kobiecie nie udało się ukryć bólu na twarzy._

– _Nie jestem Kasjopeją. Mam na imię Nora – mruknęła, kręcą kilka razy głową. – Co ja sobie myślałam… – wymamrotała, zamykając oczy. Tego było dla niej za wiele. Znów czuła się jak mała, nieśmiała, wystraszona dziewczynka. – Musicie zrozumieć, że ja naprawdę nie chcę się wcinać w waszą rodzinę… Ja…_

– _Ale o czym ty mówisz? – Draco gniewnie zmarszczył brwi._

– _Nie zrezygnuję z Blaise'a – powiedziała tak cicho, że nikt nie usłyszał. – Nie zrezygnuję z Blaise'a! – powtórzyła głośniej i kontynuowała, nie zważając na szok wymalowany na twarzach Malfoy'ów. – Przepraszam was bardzo, ale… to mnie trochę przerasta. Wiem, że może wam się to wydać dziwne, ale ja mimo wszystko… kocham go. Przez tyle lat był moim ojcem... Chyba nadal chcę być Norą Zabini – szepnęła, tracąc chwilową pewność siebie._

 _Astoria i Draco wymielili się spojrzeniami i chyba doszli do jakiegoś porozumienia. Kobieta przysunęła się do niej i złapała ją za rękę. Nora niepewnie zerknęła na ich blade, długie, splecione palce._

– _Zgadzamy się na wszystko. Nie możemy cię stracić. Nie po raz kolejny. – Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie._

 _Drco ujął ją za drugą dłoń, patrząc na nią smutno._

– _Nie będziemy od ciebie wymagać, byś zrezygnowała ze swojej tożsamości. Po prostu… daj nam szansę. Chcemy ciebie poznać, Eleonoro._

Nora westchnęła i przytuliła poduszkę do brzucha. Mimo targających nią wątpliwości i strachu, który zaczął ją trawić, postanowiła im zaufać.

Wyjedzie z nimi na święta. Zasmakuje życia… rodzinnego.

Ale czy to dobry krok?


	22. Chapter 22

**Troszkę zalatana byłam - stąd to opóźnienie ;**

 **Ale już przed wami kolejny rozdział!**

 **Miłego czytania!**

 **JoAnna: ;) Wiem... To opowiadanie ma wiele niedociągnięć, ale już za daleko zaszłam z jego pisaniem, by znów coś zmieniać. Teraz tylko staram się trzymać wątków i jakoś je łączyć. Schodzą się, ale wciąż się namnażają... To mnie czasami przeraża - co ten mój umysł jeszcze wymyśli? :o Dzięki!**

* * *

 _A ten rozdział dedykuję wszystkim moim czytelnikom… *jeśli w ogóle ktoś tu jest XD*_

 _Przepraszam za rewelacje, które wprowadziłam…_

 _Choć nie. Nie przepraszam XD_

 _Kocham Was, Potterowi Ludkowie!_

Cisza…?

Po ostatnich _przygodach_ Nora marzyła o odpoczynku. Jednak nie było jej to dane. Nauczyciele postanowili ich zamęczyć. Dziewczyna miała zaległości po czasie spędzonym w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, więc kupka jej praca domowych wciąż rosła, rosła… i rosła.

– Merlinie! – wykrzyknęła, kończąc esej z eliksirów, _Jak pozyskać składniki do eliksiru Snu?,_ i zabierając się za zadanie z transmutacji. – Zaraz mózg mi eksploduje! – Spojrzała na Tamarę, która także męczyła się z lekcjami.

Siedziały we dwie w bibliotece i próbowały skończyć zadania na następny dzień. Rose i Albus opuścili je godzinę wcześniej, aby udać się na kolację, kończąc o wiele wcześniej swoje prace. Ale one nie mogły sobie pozwolić na tę przyjemność.

O dziwo, życie Nory nie zmieniło się za bardzo po ataku w Zakazanym Lesie oraz rozmowie z Malfoy'ami. Wciąż chodziła na lekcje, posiłki, uczyła się, uczęszczała na dodatkowe zajęcia z transmutacji… Jedyną odmianą była obecność Tamary - która praktycznie nie odstępowała jej ani na krok - oraz Notta, bardziej subtelnego osobnika.

Rosjanka w miły sposób zaskoczyła Norę. Była niezwykle interesującą osobą… Zabini zdążyła już odkryć, że jej flirciarska natura to tylko przykrywka. Puchonka odznaczała się twardym charakterem, ale dało się ją lubić. Dla przyjaciół okazała się prawdziwym skarbem. Nora zastanawiała się, jakim cudem trafiła do Hufflepuffu. Nie była ani miła, ani uczynna, ani nawet jakoś bardzo pomocna. Zupełnie nie wpasowywałaby się w schemat idealnego Puchona, gdyby nie jej lojalność - najbardziej wyrazista cecha dziewczyny. Dla wrogów i obcych wredna, ale jak się już z kimś związała… nigdy zdradziłaby go.

Nora nie rozumiała, dlaczego akurat ją wybrała. Wiedziała, że chodzi o ten głupi LOCH, ale wydawało jej się, że dziewczyna nie musiała aż tak się starać. Tamara, spytana o to, rzekła:

– Jesteś moim Pisklakiem. – Zabini spojrzała na nią jak na wariatkę. Zastanawiała się, czy ma się czuć urażona… Nie co dzień ktoś nazywa cię małym, brzydkim, nie do końca ptakiem. Rosjanka, jakby czytając jej w myślach, uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. – Mam cię pilnować. Mogę ci obiecać, że będę to robić, jak najlepiej potrafię. I wcale nie chodzi o to, że ciebie lubię. – Szturchnęła ją ramieniem i posłała jej swój rzadki, szczery uśmiech.

Na twarz dziewczyny także zaczął wkradać się uśmiech. Ale musiała spytać o jeszcze jedną rzecz…

– Dlaczego w ogóle musisz mnie pilnować? – Wiedziała, że z jej głosu bije dziwna desperacja. Naprawdę chciała się tego dowiedzieć. – Przecież jestem nikim. Nie ma we mnie nic specjalnego. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego…

– Ja też tego nie wiem… Ale nie jesteś nikim. – Tamara ścisnęła ją lekko za rękę. I szybko się odsunęła, jakby taki przypływ ciepła ją peszył. Odchrząknęła lekko, zamoczyła pióro w atramencie i pochyliła się nad swoim esejem. – Queen nie chce mi nic powiedzieć. Nie jest zresztą za bardzo rozmowną osobą. – Nora dobrze o tym wiedziała. Co lekcję próbowała wydobyć coś ze starej wiedźmy. Jak widać, bezskutecznie. – Moja ciotka wraz z dowództwem także milczy.

Zabini już wcześniej zauważyła, że Tamara i Nott niezbyt chętnie mówią o tej swojej organizacji. Zaczęła się zastanawiać, dlaczego tak jest…

– Długo należysz do LOCHu? – spytała, udając że nic ją to nie obchodzi. Wlepiła wzrok w swoje niedokończone zdanie, ale kontem oka zauważyła, że jej koleżanka rozgląda się, sprawdzając, czy nikogo nie ma w pobliżu.

– Dołączyłam do nich, jak miałam dwa lata – mruknęła w końcu. Nora spojrzała na nią zdumiona, ale nic nie powiedziała. – Ale nie wiem wszystkiego. Moja ciotka jest jednym z dowódców i stwierdziła, że dobrze będzie, jeśli od małego zaczną mnie już uczyć. Nie byłam jedyna. Organizacja po wielu latach wznawiała swoje działania i potrzebowała nowego materiału. Dzieciaków takich jak my… W pewien sposób wyjątkowych… Ale nie było nas aż tak dużo. – Tamara wydawała się być pogrążona we wspomnieniach. Kruczoczarne kosmyki włosów, wymsknęły się z jej koka, okalając piękną twarz. – Dorośli zajmowali się szkolnictwem oraz dowodzeniem. To może śmiesznie brzmi, jak ci o tym opowiadam, ale nauczyli nas naprawdę niesamowitych rzeczy. Jak skończyłam dwanaście lat, ciotka posłała mnie do rumuńskiej Szkoły Magii, gdzie udało się otworzyć oddział dla LOCHu, ale… nigdy mi się tam nie podobało. Nieźle napsociłam. – Posłała jej uśmieszek, na widok którego Nora zachichotała. Już umiała sobie wyobrazić, co też ta niebezpieczna dziewczyna mogła zbroić. – Później w organizacji zjawiła się Eve Queen. Wyrosła jakby spod ziemi i stwierdziła, że ma dla mnie i mojego kuzyna zadanie. Korzystając z opcji wymiany oraz z tego, że i tak chcieli mnie wywalić ze szkoły, zjawiłam się w Hogwarcie… I tak oto mogę się zajmować takim pięknym Pisklakiem jak ty.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Dziewczyny wróciły do pisania esejów. Myśli Nory pędziły niczym jej ulubiona miotła lub Fred, gdy wiedział, że na deser będzie sorbet cytrynowy…

– Ale jaki jest wasz cel? – Wyprostowała się na krześle, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie wie tak oczywistej rzeczy. Tamara posłała jej pytające spojrzenie. – Po co to wszystko? Te sekretne organizacje, werbowanie młodych? Dlaczego to robicie?

– Och. – Rosjanka zmarszczyła czoło. Tyle lat była w LOCHu i jakoś nikt wcześniej nie zadał jej tego pytania. – Walczymy z Łowcami Czarownic, którzy z roku na rok robią się coraz bardziej odważni. Ukrywamy ich obecność przed mugolami, ale także zwykłymi czarodziejami… Uwierz mi, wybuchłaby panika. Niewielu ludzi pamięta o Łowcach, ale na razie lepiej, by nie o tym nie wiedzieli. Ale mamy także inne zadanie. Pilnujemy… Hm… Równowagi. – Tamara ostrożnie dobierała słowa. – Nie możemy dopuścić, by powróciły mroczne czasy. Takie, jakich chciał Voldemort… – Jej głos przeszedł do szeptu; Nora musiała się pochylić, by usłyszeć pozostałe słowa. – Takie, jakie panowały jeszcze przed Merlinem… Gdy magia była nieujarzmiona i…

TRACH!

Dziewczyny podskoczyły, gdy coś ciężkiego upadło na ich stolik.

Nora złapała się za serce i spojrzała z żalem na Jamesa i Freda, którzy szczerzyli się znad sterty książek, które bezceremonialnie rzucili na biurko.

– Mam nadzieję, że to nie mnie tak obgadywałyście, dziewczęta. – Potter usadowił się na wolnym miejscu obok Tamary, która spojrzała na niego z pogardą i zaczął przeglądać odłożone na boku, skończone prace Nory. – Napisałaś już to dla Masterssa? Głupszego tematu nie mógł wymyślić!

– Chyba nie zdam z eliksirów – przyłączył się do marudzenia Fred i opadł na ostatnie miejsce. – Nora… – Spojrzał na nią z błaganiem w oczach, myśląc, oczywiście błędnie, że wygląda słodko niczym kot ze Shreka, którego zapewne nigdy w życiu nie oglądał.

– O nie! – Nora już otwierała usta, by na nich nawrzeszczeć, ale uprzedziła ją Tamara. – Siedzimy tu już kilka godzin i robimy to, co do nas należy, a wy zapewne byliście polatać sobie na tych waszych głupich miotłach i teraz myślicie, że wam pomożemy? – Pacnęła Jamesa w dłoń, wytrącając z niej esej Nory. – Zabierać się do roboty! Sami macie to zrobić! – Skończyła swoją mocno _rosyjską_ przemowę, akcent był dosyć mocno słyszalny, patrząc na nich z groźną miną.

Chłopcy wymienili się spojrzeniami, burknęli coś, co podejrzanie brzmiało jak: _Dobrze, proszę pani… Jak pani sobie życzy…_ I zabrali się za lekcje.

Tamara puściła oczko do rozbawionej Nory.

– Wolałem, jak byłaś super szpiegiem i się z nami całowałaś – mruknął mulat i skulił się nad swoim pergaminem.

Nora stwierdziła, że to był prawdziwy akt odwagi ze strony Weasley'a i zaczęła się zastanawiać, jakie kwiaty kupić mu na pogrzeb, gdy ujrzała uśmiech na twarzy Tamary.

– Też to wolałam. Wtedy przynajmniej siedzieliście cicho. Szkoda, że już się ujawniłam... – Udała, że się zastanawia. – A nie. Jednak naprawdę nie żałuję, że już nigdy was nie pocałuję, gołąbeczki. To była prawdziwie… mokra robota.

To skutecznie zamknęło usta chłopcom. Przez kilka godzin robili zadania w ciszy.

– Dziwne – mruknęła Rose, rozglądając się po sali. Jakaś myśl czy przeczucie, nie dawała jej spokoju…

– Co jest takiego _dziwnego_ , co? – Scorpius spojrzał na nią spod uniesionych brwi.

Siedzieli w czwórkę, jeszcze z Albusem i Nottem, przy stole Ślizgonów i jedli kolację. Rose czuła się odrobinę niezręcznie w swoich szkarłatnych szatach wśród _zielonych,_ ale musiała porozmawiać z chłopakami.

– Dziwny jest ten brak plotek – powiedziała, choć czuła, że to jeszcze nie sedno jej rozmyślań. – Dlaczego nikt nie mówi o tym, co wydarzyło się w Zakazanym Lesie? O tym, że Nora leżała w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, a Hugo… – Głos jej lekko zadrgał, gdy wypowiedziała imię swojego młodszego braciszka, który jeszcze się nie wybudził. – Dlaczego jest tak… spokojnie?

– Masz rację. – Albus zmarszczył brwi. – Wydaje mi się, że nikt po prostu nic nie wie. Jest to cholernie niepokojące! – Skrzywił się, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że powiedział to za głośno. Pochylił się nad swoimi przyjaciółmi i ściszył głos. – Dlaczego ciocia Hermiona nie wszczęła żadnych poszukiwań? Czy tylko mi się wydaje, znów użyję tego słowa, _dziwne,_ że po tym ataku nauczyciele i uczniowie zachowują się, jakby nic się nie stało?

– A widzieliście jakichś aurorów? – Nott trafił w sedno. To tak bardzo zaniepokoiło Rose. – Po zabójstwie profesora Grucy po zamku i jego okolicach kręciły się ich tabuny… A teraz? Cisza.

– Oprócz tych dwóch, którzy mnie przesłuchiwali, żadnego nie zauważyłem. – Scorpius wżerał swoją zapiekankę. Typowy chłopak. Nic nie było w stanie zepsuć mu apetytu. – Może jednak nie potrzebnie zataiłem fakt, że ci ludzie, którzy nas zaatakowali, byli od Łowców Czarownic, ale Nott – Spojrzał na swojego starszego kolegę, który skinął mu, że może kontynuować – powiedział mi, że lepiej będzie, jak im tego nie zdradzę.

– Dobrze zrobiłeś. – Albert także zajadał się kolacją; Rose mogła tylko z obrzydzeniem na to patrzeć. – Im mniej osób wie, tym lepiej.

Przez kilka chwil panowała cisza.

– Dlaczego wujek Harry nie przyjechał? – Rose czuła, że to ważna kwestia. Lily została zaatakowana, Hugo leżał nieprzytomny, Norze i Scorpiusowi także się oberwało, a szef aurorów ani ciocia Ginny nic z tym nie zrobili.

– Nie zdziwiłoby mnie, gdyby także o tym nie wiedzieli. – Albus oparł podbródek na splecionych palcach i spojrzał na nich ze zmęczeniem. Rose zdała sobie sprawę, że to, co stało się z ich przyjaciółmi, bardzo na niego wpłynęło. Chłopak słynął z tego, że wszystkim się zamartwia.

– Lily pewnie bała się im powiedzieć, ale… – zaczął Scorpius, a Rose nagle olśniło. Wiedziała już, jaki jest problem. Tylko jedna osoba była z tym powiązana. I tak się składało, że Rose bardzo dobrze ją znała…

Zaczęła odsuwać swoje krzesło - mało się przy tym nie zabijając - nie zważając na oszołomione spojrzenia swoich towarzyszy.

– Rosie…? – mruknął Scorpius, którego Rose uciszyła, całując szybko w usta.

– Zaraz wracam! – Pobiegła w kierunku wyjścia z Wielkiej Sali. – Albo i nie! Nie wiem! Muszę coś sprawdzić – krzyknęła przez ramię.

Chłopcy wymienili się spojrzeniami.

– Zdecydowanie zbyt dużo czasu spędza z Norą – podsumował Al i wrócił do tego, co mężczyzna lubi najbardziej. Czyli jedzenia.

– Idziesz na ognisko?

Roxie uniosła wzrok znad książki - o smokach, oczywiście - którą właśnie czytała. Planowała spędzić wolne popołudnie i cały wieczór na leniuchowaniu, zdobywaniu wiedzy i nie ruszaniu się. W grę także wchodziły Czekoladowe Żaby, ukryte pod jej łóżkiem… Była tak bardzo obolała po kilkugodzinnych treningach, które zgotował im Heal. Coś jej się należało od życia!

Spojrzała na Cristiana, który opierał się o próg i wyglądał wyjątkowo dobrze w czarnych dżinsach i ciemnej koszulce w serek… Ciemnobrązowe włosy tworzyły artystyczny nieład, a sarkastyczny uśmiech tylko dodawał mu uroku. Oczywiście, spaczony umysł Roxie musiał to zauważyć…

Podciągnęła się do pozycji półleżącej i posłała mu wrogie spojrzenie.

– Czego? – warknęła. Nie musiała być niemiła, ale nie lubiła, gdy ktoś przeszkadzał jej w czytaniu. Pierwszą żelazną zasadą Krukona było, że książki są świętością i każde przy nich przesiadywanie powinno być odpowiednio celebrowane.

Niestety Cristiana nikt tych praw nie nauczył. Zamiast odpowiedzi zamkną szczelnie za sobą drzwi i rzucił się obok niej na łóżko, zakopując się pod jej pierzyną.

Odkąd zamieszkali pod jednym dachem, Roxie zdążyła zauważyć, że chłopak lubi u niej tak przesiadywać. Czuł się jak u siebie, a szczególnie upodobał sobie jej wielkie łoże z baldachimem… Udawała, że jej to przeszkadza, ale w głębi duszy cieszyła się z każdej ich wspólnej rozmowy.

Spojrzała na niego, marszcząc nos i zamykając książkę. Coś czuła, że już sobie nie poczyta… Szturchnęła go, by sprawdzić, czy jeszcze oddycha, choć jego roześmiane oczy, wystające zza kołdry, były już wystarczającą odpowiedzią.

– Pytałam się, czego chcesz? – zapytała odrobinę łagodniejszym tonem, przeczesując sobie ręką włosy.

Chłopakowi chyba traszka ukradła język. Wciąż milczał i tylko szczerzył się do niej.

– Cioran… Bo się naprawdę wkurzę… – Pochyliła się nad nim i po sekundzie zrozumiała, że popełniła wielki błąd. Nim się zorientowała, leżała przytulona do chłopaka, który śmiał się w najlepsze.

– Zadałem ci pytanie. Idziesz na ognisko? – powiedział w końcu Cristian, obserwując próby dziewczyny, wyswobodzenia się z jego uścisku.

Roxie, gdy to usłyszała, nagle znieruchomiała.

– Eeeemmm… Jakie ognisko? – spróbowała, choć czuła, że chłopak pozna, że coś ukrywa. Oczywiście, wiedziała, o czym mówił. Cała szkoła huczała od plotek.

– Dobrze wiesz jakie. – Puścił ją i oparł się na ramieniu, by móc się jej przyjrzeć. Mimo że była już wolna, jakoś straciła ochotę, by się ruszyć. Czuła się wyjątkowo dobrze w towarzystwie Cristiana. – Ognisko, na które idziesz. Na które musisz się ładnie ubrać i spróbować uczesać. – Spojrzał z powątpieniem na jej Afro… Nie zapominajmy o szacunki, jaki należy okazać temu wrednemu stworowi! – Na którym będziesz się dobrze bawić. Na którym będzie cała szkoła. I na które idzie także Jules… – Uniósł jedną brew, mierząc ją spojrzeniem, a dziewczyna udała, że nie zauważyła licznych powtórzeń, których użył w swojej przemowie… Te krukońskie nawyki…

Roxie poczuła jeszcze większą niechęć do tego wyjścia.

Usiadła na łóżku, podciągając nogi do piersi, opierając głowę na kolanach i patrząc na Cristiana, który rozparł się na jej łóżku niczym młody Merlin.

– Na którym także będzie twoja siostra – mruknęła, próbując wyrzucić z głowy obraz Eleny i Julesa, którzy w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni znów byli idealną, niekłócącą się parą. Starała się na to nie zwracać uwagi, ale wydawało jej się, że odrobinę zbliżyła się do chłopaka, a teraz… nie wiedziała już, co myśleć. To oczywiste, że nie chciała niszczyć ich związku, ale ta jej bardziej egoistyczna strona błagała, by w końcu coś zrobiła. Może nie powinna o tym mówić przy Cristianie, bo przecież chodziło o jego siostrę bliźniaczkę i najlepszego przyjaciela, ale czuła, że może mu zaufać. Odkąd wdepnęli razem w to bagno, okazał jej wielkie wsparcie, a ona zaczęła go traktować jak brata.

– Hm… Może będę wredny, ale… jesteś fajniejsza od mojej siostry. – Szturchnął ją ramieniem. Roxie poczuła, że na jej usta wkrada się uśmiech. Nie dała jednak chłopakowi tej, zresztą zasłużonej, satysfakcji. Posłała mu twarde spojrzenie, choć drgania kącików ust musiały ją zdradzić.

Cristian zrobił coś, co bardzo ją zdziwiło. Nachylił się i pocałował przyjaciółkę w policzek.

Roxanne patrzyła na niego oszołomiona, czując, że wszystkie maski opadają. Nie spodziewała się takiego czułego gestu z jego strony.

Chłopak, jakby nic sobie z tego nie robiąc, wstał z łóżka, patrząc na nią krytycznym wzrokiem.

– No, tak na pewno nie możesz pójść, Wojowniczko. – Roxie spojrzała na swoje dresowe spodnie i za dużą koszulkę, którą kiedyś ukradła Fredowi. – Dobrze, że zaprosiłem pewną osobę do pomocy…

Norę tak pochłonęło zadanie dodatkowe z transmutacji, że nawet nie zauważyła, iż za oknem zrobiło się już ciemno, a Tamara i Fred dawno sobie poszli.

Wciąż zaglądała do dwóch książek, porównując odpowiedzi i zastanawiając się, jak najlepiej zapisać je w swoim wypracowaniu.

Zdążyła już zapomnieć, jak bardzo kochała ten przedmiot i jak zawsze działał na nią uspokajająco. Profesor Wardrobe nie traktowała jej ulgowo. Stwierdziła, że pobyt w Skrzydle Szpitalnym nie zwalnia jej z pracy na ich wspólnych zajęciach. Nora z jednej strony była za to wdzięczna. Gdyby nie to, że wciąż musiała coś robić, dawno by oszalała. Praca pozwała zapomnieć o problemach i dręczących ją wątpliwościach. A transmutacja to jedynym przedmiotem, do którego naprawdę miała talent. Zmienianie rzeczywistości przychodziło jej bez najmniejszego problemu… Ale to może dlatego, że Blaise był takim dobrym nauczycielem przez te wszystkie lata jej domowej edukacji.

Zupełnie odpłynęła w świat zmiany materii, przekształceń przedmiotów i zaburzeniom praw mugolskiej nauki. Nawet nie zauważyła, że James - który kończył zadanie z eliksirów - przygląda jej się z uśmiechem na twarzy.

– Przyjemnie jest cię widzieć taką… ożywioną – powiedział, czochrając sobie włosy.

Nora spojrzała na niego zdumiona i od razu oblała się rumieńcem. Odrobinę peszył ją wyraz twarzy chłopaka… Postanowiła szybko zmienić temat.

– Skończyłeś? – Wskazała na jego pergamin. – Mogę ci pokazać moje zakończenie. – Szybkim ruchem odgarnęła jasnoblond kosmyki z ramion, które wyswobodziły się z warkocza.

– Nie trzeba. Napiszę coś bezsensownego jutro na śniadaniu. O! Na przykład przepiszę temat. – Posłał jej zadziorny uśmiech i zaczął się pakować. – Mamy półgodziny do ciszy nocnej. Powinniśmy już iść.

– No tak. – Czuła się dziwnie zamroczona. Dopiero teraz zaczynała odczuwać zmęczenie charakterystyczne dla osoby, która tyle godzin siedziała nad lekcjami. Zdała sobie także sprawę, że to pierwszy raz od kilku tygodni, gdy była sam na sam z Potterem… Tyle się działo, że zupełnie zapomniała o ich wspólnych relacjach… Jeśli jeszcze nadal istniały…

W ciszy spakowali się i pospiesznie wyszli z biblioteki. Korytarze szkoły szybko opustoszały; po drodze do Wieży Gryfonów spotkali tylko dwie spóźnialskie osoby.

– Więc – zaczęła niepewnie, nie wiedząc o czym, by tu porozmawiać i czując się wyjątkowo niezręcznie – jak tam przygotowania do meczu? – Od razu zganiła się za to pytanie. Biorąc pod uwagę śnieg, znajdujący się na błoniach, to że sezon Qudditcha został przeniesiony na wiosnę oraz jej odejście z drużyny, czuła, że nie mogła strzelić większej gafy.

James musiał być naprawę w wyjątkowo dobrym humorze, bo, wciąż z uśmiechem na twarzy, odpowiedział jej, że całkiem nieźle.

– Och. To dobrze. Tak myślę. – Posłała mu odrobinę niepewny uśmiech i spuściła wzrok na swoje rozwiązane trampki.

– Oczywiście, brakuje nam ciebie i twojego niezachwianego entuzjazmu… Ale radzimy sobie. – Kolejny uśmiech. Ale tym razem dziewczyna spostrzegła, że nie sięgnął jego oczu. – Tak się zastanawiam…

Nora czekała, aż chłopak dokończy swoją myśl. Ale nie zapowiadało się na to.

– Tak? – Ponagliła go odrobinę, przypominając mu o swojej obecności.

Potter zatrzymał się, zmuszając ją, by uczyniła to samo.

Spojrzała na niego pytającym wzrokiem, nie rozumiejąc zamyślonej miny, która zagościła na jego twarzy.

Chłopak odetchnął i spojrzał jej w oczy.

– Dużo myślałem przez ten ostatni czas… No wiesz. Odkąd się od siebie oddaliliśmy. – Nora przypomniała sobie swoje początki w Hogwarcie, gdy oprócz Freda i Jamesa nie miała żadnych przyjaciół. – I muszę się przyznać, że… wszystko spieprzyłem. Nie byłem dobrym przyjacielem, nie miałaś we mnie oparcia. Chcę cię za to bardzo przeprosić. – Dziewczyna była w coraz większym szoku. Nie spodziewała się usłyszeć takich słów. Brzmiał tak bardzo… dojrzale? – To ja dowiedziałem się jako pierwszy o twoich problemach i zupełnie zawiodłem. – Stali przed sobą twarzą w twarz. James zrobił krok do przodu, tak, że prawie stykali się piersiami. – Wybaczysz mi? – szepnął, patrząc na nią z lękiem i błaganiem w oczach.

Nora miała ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem. Wiedziała, że byłoby to okrutne - dlatego tego nie uczyniła - ale bawiła ją ta sytuacja. Zdała sobie po prostu sprawę, jak bardzo wszystko się zmieniło; jak _ona_ się zmieniła. Nie przypominała już tej samej, wystraszonej dziewczynki, która potajemnie wzdycha do swojego przyjaciela Jamesa… Nie. Była kimś zupełnie innym. Wiedziała, że nie minęło jej zupełnie zauroczenie Potterem, ale - i to ją najbardziej bawiło - zupełnie o tym zapomniała! Miała tyle problemów na głowie, że jej uczucia odeszły na drugi bok… I co teraz miała zrobić?

– Jasne, że ci wybaczam! – W końcu pozwoliła sobie na śmiech, spontanicznie przytulając się do niego. Pachniał przyjemnie świeżym powietrzem, smarem do mioteł i proszkiem do prania. Jego szata gładziła ją w policzek, a silne ramiona obejmowały ostrożnie.

Zastanawiała się, co powinna czuć. Nigdy nie była w tym za dobra, ale… wydawało jej się, że jednak czegoś brakuje. Jakiejś iskry, która by ją bardziej pobudziła. Postanowiła, jak na razie, o tym zapomnieć i cieszyć się, że może odzyskać przyjaciela.

– Tak szczerze, to nawet nie miałam do ciebie żalu – powiedziała, odsuwając się od niego i zakładając kosmyk włosów za ucho.

James wyglądał, jakby zdjęła mu z barków wielki ciężar. Wznowili ponownie marsz, ale nie było już tak nieręcznie. Rozmawiali, śmiali się i przekomarzali. Nora nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy przeszli pod portretem i stanęli pod schodami, prowadzącymi do jej dormitorium.

– To do jutra! – Posłała mu delikatny uśmiech, który James z radością odwzajemnił.

Zaczął się odwracać, ale przypomniał sobie, że miał się jeszcze o coś zapytać.

– Hej! A może poszłabyś ze mną w sobotę do wioski? Moglibyśmy spędzić razem czas.

Zadarła głowę, by spojrzeć na jego przystojną twarz. Zmrużyła oczy, zastanawiając się.

Kiedyś wydawało jej się, że był idealny, bez żadnej skazy. Miesiące znajomości uświadomiły jej, że to zwyczajny chłopak, pełen żywej beztroskości, ale także licznych wad.

Zaczęły targać nią wątpliwości. Czy chciała ruszyć _dalej_ z Jamesem po tak długiej przerwie? Wiedziała, że chłopakowi nie chodzi tylko o przyjacielskie wyjście… W grę wchodziła randka. Prawdziwa randka. A znając reputację Pottera… choć nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że po Amy nie było już żadnej innej. Może się zmienił?

– Jasne – powiedziała i nie czekając na odpowiedź, pobiegła do swojego pokoju.

Znalazła matkę tam, gdzie się spodziewała. W Skrzydle Szpitalnym.

Ostrożnie wsunęła się do pogrążonego w półmroku pomieszczenia. Od razu spostrzegła zgarbioną postać Hermiony, siedzącą na krześle obok łóżka Hugona.

Lekarze nie wiedzieli, dlaczego dwunastolatek się nie budzi. Nie doznał żadnych fizycznych obrażeń. Były podejrzenia, że działało na niego jakieś bardzo nieprzyjemne zaklęcie… Ale jakie…? Tego nikt nie wiedział.

Rose przystanęła zszokowana na widok twarzy matki. Nigdy nie sądziła, że ujrzy ją taką… słabą. Od zawsze wiedziała, że Hermiona bardzo ich kocha i że boi się o ich życie, ale nigdy nie sądziła, że będzie tak bardzo, to przeżywała.

– Mamo – szepnęła, podchodząc do niej ostrożnie. Kobieta uniosła głowę i spojrzała na nią załzawionymi oczami.

– Rosie… – wychrypiała, wyciągając do niej ręce.

Dziewczyna siadła na krawędzi łóżka i mocno objęła matkę, wtulając policzek w jej szyję.

– Dlaczego się nie budzi? – zapytała Hermiona.

Rose utkwiła wzrok w swoim młodszym braciszku. Wydawał się taki spokojny! Powolutku wdychał powietrze przez nos i z lekkim świstem wypuszczał je z ust. Rude włosy delikatnie się skołtuniły, opadając falami na jego blade, usiane piegami czoło.

– Obudzi się. – Powiedziała to, by pocieszyć mamę, ale próbowała także samej sobie to wmówić.– Znasz Hugona. Pewnie śnią mu się tony naleśników i robi nam znowu na złość. – Spróbowała się uśmiechnąć.

Hermiona tylko westchnęła.

Rose nie miała serca, by teraz zadawać pytania matce. Nigdy nie widziała jej takiej słabej i kruchej. Postanowiła zostawić to na inny raz… jeżeli taki będzie.

– Będę musiała wrócić do swoich obowiązków – zaczęła mówić Hermiona, przeczesując palcami jej włosy. – Jeśli nie wybudzi się do soboty… tata po niego przyjedzie i zabierze do domu. Lub do św. Munga. Lekarze jeszcze nie zdecydowali.

– A wujek Harry i ciocia Ginny? Wiedzą, co się wydarzyło? – spytała ostrożnie.

Matka zmarszczyła czoło, jakby nie mogąc sobie przypomnieć.

– Nie wiem… Zupełnie wyleciało mi to z głowy – mruknęła.

– Co z aurorami? Wiecie już, kto zaatakował… – Chciała powiedzieć Hugona, ale stwierdziła, że to nie wpłynie dobrze na matkę. – Kto ich zaatakował?

Nie wiadomo dlaczego, te pytania zdenerwowały Hermionę. Zrobiła się cała czerwona na twarzy i zaatakowała:

– Jak możesz o tym myśleć, gdy twój brat jest w takim stanie?! – wykrzyknęła oburzona. – Nie mam teraz do tego głowy! Idź mi stąd! Zostaw nas w spokoju! – Odepchnęła ją mocno.

Rose była w szoku. Patrzyła na kobietę przed sobą i zupełnie jej nie poznawała. Kim była _ta_ Hermiona? Jej mamusia wszystkim by się zajęła. Jej mamusia nie załamałaby się. Jej mamusia byłaby silna dla swoich bliskich i nie przekładałby uczuć nad zdrowym rozsądkiem. I co najważniejsze, jej mamusia nigdy nie potraktowałaby jej w taki sposób.

Dziewczyna wybiegła szybko ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego, próbując pohamować, napływające do oczu łzy.

Ostatnim obrazem, jaki zobaczyła, była jej matka, trzymająca Hugona za rękę i pochylająca się nad jego łóżkiem.

– Isabelle! – wykrzyknęła Roxie na widok swojej dobrej koleżanki w drzwiach.

Przyjemnie było zobaczyć kogoś ze starego domku. Niby widywali się przelotnie na posiłkach i zajęciach, ale to nie to samo…

Gdy Cristian jej powiedział, że ktoś chce się z nią zobaczyć, miała cichą nadzieję, że chodzi o Sam… Dziewczyna wciąż się na nią gniewała… Najgorsze było to, że Roxie przecież niczego nie zrobiła! Jej życie nieźle się pokręciło.

– Musiałam przyjść. – Hiszpanka delikatnie ją przytuliła. Roxanne zauważyła, że wygląda wyjątkowo dobrze; rozpuściła ciemne włosy, które łagodnie opadały na ramiona, oczy podkreśliła cieniami - świeciły radosnymi iskierkami zza jej okularów. Ubrana była w czarną podkoszulkę, czarną koszulę i czarne dżinsy…

– Czy ja też będę musiała być taka mroczna? – spytała, lustrując wzrokiem strój Cristiana i Isabelle.

– Tak. Czarny stój obowiązkowy. – Cioran złapał ją za rękę i zaprowadził na krzesełko, stojące przed toaletką. – Zaraz ci coś znajdziemy.

Po godzinie, podczas której Isa i Cristian naprawdę się namęczyli, Roxie nie mogła się rozpoznać.

Jej włosy zostały, po raz pierwszy w życiu, wyprostowane. Karmelowe pasma sięgały aż do połowy pleców, co wyglądało, jej skromnym zdaniem, naprawdę niesamowicie. Poprosiła Isabelle, by makijaż nie był za mocny, ale ta i tak się uparła, by zrobić po swojemu. Nie za bardzo wyzywający, ale czarna kredka mocno zaznaczała kontury oczów, czyniąc je tajemniczymi i przenikliwymi. Cristian znalazł w jej szafie -choć Roxie nie ma pojęcia jakim cudem! - obcisłe rurki oraz ciemnofioletową bluzkę, które w idealny sposób podkreślały jej krągłe kształty.

– Ło smoczek wodny. – Tylko tyle mogła powiedzieć na swój widok. Okręciła się na pięcie, przeglądając się w lustrze i potrząsając włosami. – Pokonaliście moje Afro! – wykrzyknęła ze śmiechem.

W całym swoim życiu nie była chyba aż tak szczęśliwa. A mówią, że wygląd się nie liczy… Roxie nigdy nie narzekała na to, jaka jest, ale w tym momencie wyglądała naprawdę apetycznie!

– Nie musisz dziękować. – Cristian objął ją lekko ramieniem. – A teraz, moje drogie panie… Idziemy do Świetlicy!

– Ognisko jest w Świetlicy? – spytała Roxie, dla której było to kompletnie pozbawione sensu.

– Jest już grudzień. Za oknami śnieg… A ty się dziwisz, że ognisko będzie pod dachem? – Chłopak wyszedł z pomieszczenia, mamrocząc coś o inteligencji co poniektórych osobniczek płci pięknej…

Isabelle parsknęła śmiechem, patrząc za chłopakiem. Roxie nałożyła na twarz nachmurzoną minę - co nie było takie łatwe, biorąc pod uwagę jej zachwyt nad własną osobą - chwyciła kurtkę i wypadła z pokoju, ciągnąć za sobą swoją koleżankę.

Zbiegły we dwie ze schodów, chichocząc pod nosem i wpadły na Cristiana, stojącego w przedpokoju.

– Co…? – Roxanne chciała zapytać, co się stało, ale nie musiała.

Elena wyglądała jak zwykle pięknie. Zza płaszcza, zrobionego chyba z jakiegoś biednego zwierzaczka, widać było piękną, seksowną, opinającą każdą część chudego ciała sukienkę. Dziewczyna spięła czarne włosy w koka na czubku głowy, wypuszczając kilka kosmyków, by okalały jej twarz w kształcie serca. Nie miała mocnego makijażu; podkreśliła tylko usta czerwoną szminką.

Stała w drzwiach obok…

Jules także wyglądał dobrze. Miał na sobie niby zwykłe czarne dżinsy, ale Roxie była pewna, że gdyby się odwrócił, to miałaby naprawdę dobry widok na pewną tylną i seksowną część jego ciała… Nałożył też czarny sweter i zrobił coś ze swoimi lekko dłuższymi, blond włosami, które… nie były już lekko dłuższe.

Dziewczyna miała wrażenie, że oceniała ich przez wieczność, ale wyglądało na to, że nie minęła nawet minuta.

Para dopiero teraz spostrzegła, schodzące po schodach dziewczyny.

– Roxie! Isa! Wyglądacie niesamowicie! – wykrzyknęła siostra Cristiana i rzuciła się, by je wyściskać. Roxanne czuła się odrobinę niezręcznie… Przecież nie przyjaźniła się z Eleną… – O mój Merlinie! Co zrobiłaś z włosami? Są piękne! – Rumunka wypuściła je z objęć i zaczęła się zachwycać włosami Weasley.

– To moja zasługa. – Cristianowi udało się wtrącić swoje trzy sykle. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo się namęczyliśmy, by osiągnąć _taki…_ – gestem ręki wskazał na całą jej osobę – ...efekt!

Roxie bała się spojrzeć na Julesa… Obawiała się, że zobaczy w jego oczach pogardę lub coś w tym rodzaju… Ale nie mogła się powstrzymać.

Rodzeństwo Cioran zaczęło się przekomarzać, ale Roxie nie zwracała na nich uwagi. Mogła się tylko wpatrywać w zielone tęczówki chłopaka, który nigdy nie miał być jej…

Miała wrażenie, że czas się zatrzymał. Twarz Julesa wyrażała czysty podziw i jeszcze coś, czego sama do końca nie rozumiała…

– Idziemy? – Z transu wyrwał ją Cristian, który postanowił być prawdziwym dżentelmenem i pomóc jej założyć kurtkę.

– Jasne! – wykrzyknęła, wyrywając z rąk chłopaka swoją własność (feminizm rządzi!) i sama się ubierając. – Panie przodem. – Wskazała mu ręką drzwi i zaczęła się śmiać z miny chłopaka. W międzyczasie próbowała ignorować pewną parę, która znów się do siebie przytulała. To miał być długi wieczór…

Impreza okazała się wyjątkowo udana. Nauczyciele, którzy byli o wiele bardziej wyluzowani niż ci w Hogwarcie, bawili się razem z nimi. Roxie nie miała pojęcia jakim cudem, ale po godzinie pojawił się alkohol… A instruktorzy nic z tym nie zrobili!

Dziewczyna spędzała czas ze swoim starym domkiem - oczywiście bez Sam i Hektora, którzy byli już chyba oficjalną parą… - ale Roxie miała to gdzieś. Nawet Maelys jej tak bardzo nie przeszkadzała. Alkohol może zdziałać cuda!

Udało jej się zgubić Julesa, Elenę, Cristiana i Isabelle, ale nie martwiła się tym za bardzo. Razem z Tobey'm i André ustanowiła nowy rekord w piciu wysokoprocentowych napoi.

Czuła się wspaniale, śmiejąc się z żartów swoich kolegów, obserwując innych ludzi, którzy wyglądali tak pięknie w świetle ogniska…

– Ej, Tobey! – Szturchnęła swojego rudego kolegę. – Ej, Angelo! – Udało jej się zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. – Chyba się upiłam! – wykrzyknęła, zataczając się na niego lekko i śmiejąc się pod nosem.

– Weasley! Miałem właśnie to samo powiedzieć. – Chłopak uwiesił się na jej szyi, oblewając piwem przód jej koszulki. – Torres! – zwrócił się do ich brazylijskiego kolegi. – Ty chyba też się upiłeś, co?

Ciemnowłosy chłopak wyszczerzył się do nich w odpowiedzi, co chyba najbardziej pokazywał, w jakim był stanie… Na trzeźwo nigdy by tego nie zrobił.

Roxie zaczęła czuć dziwne rewelacje w swoim organizmie… Dopiero po sekundzie zorientowała się, że musi po prostu iść do toalety.

– Ej, Tobey! Idę siusiu! – krzyknęła mu do ucha i wstała na równe nogi. Od razu miała ochotę ponownie usiąść - zawroty głowy były potworne - ale dzielnie postawiła kilka kroków naprzód.

Z tego, co widziałam, każdy znajdował się w podobnym stanie, co ona… Miała nadzieję, że na ognisko nie przyszedł jej wujek… Ale po chwili zapomniała o tych myślach.

Stawiała ostrożnie nogi, między jej pijanymi kolegami. Nidzie nie widziała ekipy, z którą tutaj przyszła, ale stwierdziła, że to nie jej problem.

Nagle na kogoś wpadła.

– Pardon, koleżko! – powiedziała, uwieszając się na tej osobie i czując, że ramiona, które ją obejmują są zdecydowanie męskie.

Uniosła głowę i spostrzegła, że zna zielone oczy, które mgielnie się w nią wpatrywały.

– Jules! – wykrzyknęła i mocno się do niego przytuliła. Bo niby czemu nie? – Kopę lat, stary!

Chłopak musiał być równie mocno wstawiony, bo zamiast jej zwyczajnie odpowiedzieć lub ją odepchnąć - co podpowiadałaby jej trzeźwiejsza strona - to on przybliżył twarz do jej twarz i zaczął ją całować. I to jeszcze jak!

Roxie zatraciła się w tym pocałunku, zupełnie zapominając o pełnym pęcherzu. Pocałunek był bardzo namiętny; po sekundzie czuła się, jakby usta miały jej odpaść ze zmęczenia. Z każdym skradzionym oddechem, przybliżali się do siebie coraz bardziej. Dziewczyna musiała wspiąć się na palce, by mieć lepszy dostęp do jego ust. Chłopak delikatnie ją podniósł, przyszpilając ją do najbliższej ściany i wplatając palce w jej włosy.

Roxanne zupełnie zapomniała, że znajduje się na imprezie, gdzie wszyscy mogli ich zobaczyć… Miała w nosie nauczycieli, swoich kolegów i koleżanki, Cristiana i Elenę…

Nagle poczuła, że już się nie całuje z Julesem. Wydała głośny jęk zawiedzenia. Osunęła się w dół po ścianie, czując, że nogi dłużej nie utrzymają jej ciężaru i spojrzała w górę…

Jules wyglądał, jakby stracił przytomność; uwiesił się na ramieniu Cristiana, mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Nad Roxie stała bardzo zdenerwowana i, co najgorsze, bardzo trzeźwa Elena…

Widząc łzy w oczach dziewczyny, Weasley zdała sobie sprawę, co takiego narobiła.

– E–elena… – wymamrotała, zastanawiając się, dlaczego jej język z nią walczy. – Ja–ja pśeplasiam… – Chciała ją przeprosić, ale chyba nie najlepiej jej to wychodziło.

Rumunka spojrzała na nią smutno.

– Nie byliście sobą – powiedziała pewnie. Odwróciła się do swojego brata. – Zabierz stąd Julesa. Ja zajmę się Roxie, okej?

Roxanne ledwo zarejestrowała ten moment. Po chwili czuła już, jak dziewczyna ją podnosi i zaczyna prowadzić do wyjścia…

 _Sny to zabawna sprawa… Nikt nie jest w stanie do końca ich zapamiętać i nikt nie może za nie odpowiadać… Niektórzy ludzie wierzą, że każdy sen przedstawia jakąś sytuację z życia… Przeszłość lub coś, co ma się dopiero wydarzyć… A niektórzy dopatrują się w nich symboli i później sprawdzają, co mogą znaczyć._

 _Sny autorki nie wpasowują się w żaden z tych schematów… Nie wiem, jak to wygląda u was, ale moi bohaterowie tej nocy mieli bardzo interesujące sny…_

 _Lily Potter marzyła o tym, że zostaje tancerką w świecie mugoli. Oczywiście, nie liczyło się to, że nigdy w życiu nie uczyła się tańczyć. W tym śnie skakała, obracała się i robiła rzeczy, o które nigdy by siebie nie podejrzewała…_

 _Albusowi za to śniło się, że goni go wielki gofr, który ma zamiar go zjeść. Biegał po całej Wielkiej Sali i usiłował znaleźć syrop klonowy, który posłużyłby mu za broń palną…_

 _Rose wciąż na nowo rozpamiętywała rozmowę ze swoją matką. Tylko, że w śnie Hermiona jej nie odpychała. Za to wyrastały jej wielkie kły, za pomocą których próbowała odgryźć córce głowę…_

 _Fred latał na miotle. Nic niezwykłego…_

 _James znajdował się w wielkim haremie razem z pięknymi kobietami. Takie sny to on lubił. A jedna z tancerek była bardzo podobna do pewnej blondwłosej dziewczyny…_

 _Nott w swoim śnie bawił się z młodszą siostrzyczką lalkami. Niech ta przyjemna atmosfera was nie zmyli. Dla Alberta to istny koszmar. W końcowym momencie swojego snu sam się zmienił w lalkę. Wyglądał naprawdę uroczo w różowej sukience z dwoma kiteczkami…_

 _Tamra rzucała nożami w tarczę. I wciąż od nowi i od nowa…_

 _Roxie nie pamiętała tego, jak Elena położyła ją do siebie, do łóżka. Ani tego, że dziewczyna pomogła jej się przebrać w pidżamę. Śniło jej się, że idzie korytarzem. Skręca w prawo i otwiera jakieś drzwi… Wchodzi do pomieszczenia i widzi… toaletę. Leci i siada na klozecie. A później się budzi i przekonuje, że to jednak nie był sen…_

 _Jest jeszcze jeden rodzaj snów. Sen, podczas którego nie możesz rozpoznać, czy śnisz… I moim zdaniem, takie sny są o wiele straszniejsze niż jakikolwiek nocny koszmar…_

Nora siedziała na łące i plotła wianki ze stokrotek. Była tak skupiona na swoim zadaniu, że dopiero po pięciu minutach zorientowała się, że nie jest sama.

Spojrzała na Hugona, siedzącego obok niej.

– Długo tu jesteś? – spytała go, czując się odrobinę niezręcznie w jego towarzystwie. Nie wiedziała, skąd się to brało, ale miała wrażenie, że nie powinno go tutaj być.

– Nie mam pojęcia. – Chłopiec wzruszył ramionami. – A ty?

Nora zmarszczyła brwi, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie wie. Powiedziała o tym Weasley'owi.

– No widzisz… Chyba razem w tym utknęliśmy.

Przez kilka chwil - w śnie trudno było określić to w minutach - w ciszy robili wianki.

– Kiedy się ujawnisz? – zapytał nagle rudzielec.

– Ale z czym? – Nora znów była zdezorientowana.

– No przecież wiesz… – Chłopiec rzucił jej spojrzenie w stylu ,,nie zgrywaj się". – Nie rozumiem, dlaczego trzymasz to pod kloszem.

– Ale jakim kloszem? – Eleonorze nie podobały się mignięcia światła, które widziała kątem oka. – Hugo, co się dzieje?

– Masz coraz mniej czasu, Kasjopejo… Chyba się budzisz – stwierdził, jakby to było czymś oczywistym.

Nora siadła na łóżku, po raz pierwszy w życiu tak dobrze pamiętając swój sen. Ułożyła się ponownie na poduszkach, czując, że tej nocy już nie zmruży oka…

Hugo wziął głębszy oddech, ciesząc się, że w końcu ktoś go odwiedził. Nawet jeśli tylko we śnie…


	23. Chapter 23

**Lubię ten rozdział. Mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba! :D**

 **JoAnna: Poczciwy człowieczku, dziękuję ci za to, że pod każdym rozdziałem zostawiasz komentarz. Nawet nie wiesz, jak to motywuje! Bardzo mnie to cieszy. Elena jest po prostu bardzo łagodną osóbką, ale więcej wyjaśnień dostaniesz w tym rozdziale ;D Pozdrawiam!**

* * *

Patronus

Piątkowe śniadanie było dla Nory niezwykle męczące. Po tym, jak obudziła się - dziwny sen z Hugonem nie dawał jej spokoju - długo nie mogła zasnąć. Przewracała się z boku na bok, mając wrażenie, że coś ważnego jej umyka…

O dziwo, rodzince udało się w komplecie pojawić na śniadaniu. Koło Nory siedziała Rose, która chyba miała równie ciężką noc, co ona. Głowa niebezpiecznie opadała jej na ramię, gdy wpatrywała się w owsiankę. Albus wyżywał się na swoim gofrze, dźgając go zapamiętale widelcem i mamrocząc coś o zagładzie całej gofrowej rasy. Fred, Lily i James rozmawiali ze sobą radośnie o… tak, zgadliście… Quidditchu. Domie i Molly - które do nich powróciły = paplały o jakimś przystojnym chłopaku z siódmego rocznika. Brakowało tylko Hugona…

Scorpius i Nott pomachali do niej niemrawo, gdy zerknęła na ich stolik. Tamara, wraz z Emmą, jadła śniadanie przy stole Puchonów… Nora zapragnęła, by ta piękna Rosjanka skończyła już posiłek i znów zaczęła jej pilnować… Nie chodziło o to, że się o siebie bała. Nie. Po prostu brakowało jej towarzystwa dziewczyny. Co było głupie, bo przecież zaraz miały mieć starożytne runy, na których siedziały razem. Jeszcze zdąży się zmęczyć jej towarzystwem.

Nie powiedziała przyjaciołom o swoim śnie. Czuła, że to nie jest coś, z czym powinna się afiszować. To ją Hugo odwiedził - jeśli _naprawdę_ to się wydarzyło… - i chyba nie chciał, by od razu o tym rozpowiedziała. Zresztą dzieliła się z nimi już praktycznie wszystkim. Chyba nie zaszkodzi, jak niektóre sprawy zostawi jednak dla siebie. Ale co to do merliniej cholery miało znaczyć?! Niby z czym miała się ujawnić? Nic już nie rozumiała…

– Nora? Dobrze się czujesz?

Uniosła głowę, zdając sobie sprawę, że Dominique Weasley po raz pierwszy w życiu zwróciła się do niej bezpośrednio. Na twarzy siedzącej obok dziewczyny, malowała się szczera troska.

– Tak… To znaczy nie… Sama nie wiem – mruknęła, opierając podbródek na dłoni, postukując palcami po policzku i patrząc na siedemnastolatkę ze zrezygnowaniem.

– Masz urwanie głowy, co? Pamiętam, jaki szósty rok był męczący. – Domie zaczęła smarować rogalika dżemem. Molly gdzieś znikła, co może było przyczyną rozpoczęcia pogawędki przez dziewczynę.

– Szkoła nie jest taka zła. Martwią mnie… inne problemy. – Nie chciała za wiele zdradzać, ale nie zamierzała ignorować takiej szansy. Jakoś trudno było jej traktować Dominique jako część zwariowanej rodzinki Weasley&Potter. Wraz z Molly wydawały się na to za poważne i odległe… Dlatego cieszyła się, że dziewczyna do niej zagadała. Może przełamie te ich dziwne - i praktycznie zerowe - stosunki.

– Pewnie ma z tym coś wspólnego to, że Blaise Zabini zaginął, prawda? Jesteś z nim spokrewniona? Pisali o tym ostatnio w gazecie…

Ale Nora nie słyszała jej dalszej wypowiedzi. Tak podejrzewała, że jej ojciec zaginął, ale fakt, że informacja ta przeciekła do mediów, bardzo ją zaniepokoił. Co jeżeli już więcej go nie zobaczy? Nie przytuli go? Nie powie mu, jak bardzo go kocha i że już dawno mu wybaczyła? Nie usłyszy, jak szepcze w jej włosy, że jest jego najdroższym Promyczkiem? Pocieszało ją tylko to, że Blaise wciąż pozostawał _zaginiony_ , a nie na przykład _martwy_ …

Szybko pożegnała się z Domie i resztą ludzi, i udała się na swoją pierwszą lekcję.

* * *

Roxie czuła, że powinna być zaniepokojona faktem, że budzi się w nieswoim łóżku, ubrana w koszulę nocną, która zdecydowanie do niej nie należała… Różową, za długą i za ciasną. Ale ból głowy i ssanie w żołądku sprawiły, że zignorowała swe obawy.

Otworzyła oczy, intensywnie je mrużąc przed światłem, wpadającym do pokoju i bezczelnie rażącym ją po oczach. No jak tak można!? Gdzie podziały się jakieś zasady moralne? Ludzi z kacem słońce powinno trochę oszczędzić! Zwłaszcza, że było za zimno na tak ładną pogodę.

Usiadła na łóżku i od razu jęknęła, ganiąc się za taki głupi ruch. Jej głowę przeszył ostry ból. Syknęła pod nosem i zamarła na widok cudu natury, znajdującego się na szafeczce obok łóżka. Szklanka wody!

Łapczywie się do niej dorwała i jednym haustem wypiła. Otarła brodę z kropelek i rozejrzała po pokoju.

Był mniejszy niż jej własny. Ściany bladoróżowe, a meble białe. Pokój prezentował się zdecydowanie dziewczyńsko i elegancko. Oprócz mlecznobiałego, dużego, metalowego łóżka, z licznymi kocami, poduszkami i - o zgrozo - pluszakami, w pomieszczeniu znajdowały się: spora szafa, biurko, toaletka, manekin i dziwnie nie pasujący do reszty, stojący pod oknem, starodawny i mocno zniszczony stół. Był o tyle ciekawy, ponieważ zalegały na nim różnego rodzaju wazony, doniczki, sadzonki, wypełnione niezłą kolekcją roślinek… Na regale obok leżały posegregowane fiolki i pudełeczka, w których zapewne znajdowały się wyroby z tej flory. W pokoju wisiały także cztery przezroczyste kule, w których widniały książki, kosmetyki i inne drobiazgi.

Roxanne spróbowała przypomnieć sobie poprzedni wieczór… Czytała książkę, później przyszedł Cristian i Isabelle, a potem… Ognisko… I… Czy ona całowała się z Julesem?!

W jednej sekundzie odzyskała pamięć. Jak mogła być tak głupia?! Zapewne cała szkoła już wiedziała, że całowała się z zajętym chłopakiem… I Elena! Dziewczyna pewnie jej nienawidziła teraz! Roxie będzie musiała ją jak najszybciej przeprosić!

Spróbowała wyplątać się z pościeli, ale skończyło się na tym, że zaplątała się jeszcze mocniej. Zrezygnowana wlepiła wzrok w sufit, próbując odgonić łzy, które zaczęły napływać jej do oczu i starając się nie panikować…

Była taką idiotką! Myślała, że uda jej się znaleźć tutaj dom, ale jak zwykle musiała wszystko zepsuć. Najpierw zrobiła coś, co zdenerwowało Sam i ta się do niej teraz nie odzywała. Później postradała rozum i pocałowała chłopaka jej marzeń… No dobra - całowanie nie było złe. Najgorsze było to, jak się teraz czuła. Paskudnie, parszywie, jak zwykła sklątka tylnowybuchowa. Miała ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię i już nigdy nie wychodzić do ludzi…

Jej użalanie nad sobą przerwało wejście Eleny do pokoju. Dziewczyna rzuciła jej szybkie spojrzenie i udała się do swojego stołu. Roxie znieruchomiała. Nie mogła drgnąć, tak się denerwowała. Elena spokojnie coś przygotowała w miseczce, przelała to do kubeczka i podeszła do Weasley.

Cioran podała jej kubek i powiedziała:

– Wypij. Pomoże ci na kaca. – Posłała jej delikatny uśmiech i wsunęła do ręki napój. Siadła na łóżku obok i patrzyła wyczekująco.

– Em… Dzięki? – powiedziała niepewnie, biorąc pierwszego łyka. Przez myśl jej przeszło, że może dziewczyna próbuje ją otruć, by ukarać ją za poprzedni wieczór, ale łupanie w głowie zbyt przeszkadzało, by racjonalnie myśleć. Napój był smaczny; smakował delikatnie miętą z dodatkiem czegoś ostrzejszego. Roxie momentalnie przestała boleć głowa i poczuła się lepiej. – Naprawdę dziękuję – powiedziała, patrząc na nią uważnie.

Elena nie wyglądał na wściekłą. Zmęczoną, tak, ale nie wkurzoną. Co chyba było dobrym znakiem… prawda?

– Eleno, tak bardzo cię przepraszam… – zaczęła pośpiesznie, ale dziewczyna jej przerwała.

Ujęła ją delikatnie za dłoń i posłała smutny uśmiech.

– Chyba spodziewałam się, że coś takiego może się stać – mruknęła cicho Rumunka. Roxie spojrzała na nią zdumiona. – Jules pod wpływem alkoholu traci wszelkie hamulce… Niestety zniknął mi z oczu tylko na pięć minut i od razu znalazł sobie ofiarę… W tym przypadku ciebie… – Znów się do niej smutno uśmiechnęła. – Bardzo przepraszam cię za jego zachowanie. Znając życie, to dzisiaj nie będzie o niczym pamiętać. Nie martw się już tak bardzo. Znalazłaś się w złym czasie, o złej porze. – Elena przytuliła ją delikatnie.

Roxie odetchnęła z ulgi… Nie była na nią wściekła! Weasley nie rozumiała, jakim cudem, ale nie zamierzała się kłócić z darem od losu. Choć, oczywiście jej głupie, zwariowane i pomieszane uczucia - musiały jej wypomnieć - że prawdopodobnie to był tylko przypadek, że Jules ją pocałował. Z tego, co mówiła Elena wynikało, że mogłaby być to każda inna dziewczyna.

– Często mu się to zdarza? – spytała, czując się już bardziej swobodnie.

– Niestety. – Elena się skrzywiła. – Prawdopodobnie to mnie wtedy szuka… Ale mieszają mu się osoby i trafia na takie biedne dziewczyny jak ty. Chyba najlepiej będzie, jak o tym zapomnimy.

– Chyba tak – mruknęła Roxie, skubiąc skrawek koszuli nocnej.

Elena zaczęła nawijać, o tym, jak to bardzo kocha Julesa, ale jakim jest czasami idiotą, podczas gdy Roxie próbowała jakoś przygotować się do wyjścia. Niedługo zajęcia się rozpoczynały, a nie miała przy sobie żadnych książek.

Zastanawiała się tylko, czy Elena kiedyś się domyśli, jak wielki ból sprawiała jej każdym swoim słowem…

* * *

– Co to za akcja z tobą i Jamesem? – spytała cicho Tamara, pochylając się nad tłumaczonym przez nie zdaniem.

Starożytnych run uczyła Tatiana Pontner - dobrotliwa starsza pani, w różowych rogowych oprawkach wysadzanych diamencikami na brzegach i swetrach w każdym kolorze tęczy. Uwielbiała także spódnice do kolan, które wyglądały jak bardzo brzydkie koce oraz fikuśne tiary na głowę, które ozdabiała kolorowymi piórkami… Ale o gustach podobno się nie dyskutuje.

Traktowała ich raczej ulgowo, zadając im tylko zdania do tłumaczenia w parach. Sama w tym czasie czytywała z wypiekami na twarzy nowe wydania _Czarownicy._

– Jaka _akcja_? – mruknęła, nie za bardzo zainteresowana tym, co mówi do niej koleżanka. Właśnie próbowała przetłumaczyć jedną frazę, co wcale nie było takie łatwe!

– Wiesz… James od rana lata po zamku i chwali się każdemu, kto mu stanie na drodze, że umówił się z tobą na randkę. To prawda? – Ciemne oczy Tamary wyglądały groźnie, gdy wpatrywała się w nią z oczekiwaniem.

Dopiero po sekundzie Eleonora zorientowała się, co przyjaciółka do niej mówi.

– On _co_?! – wykrzyknęła odrobinę za głośno. Zignorowała spojrzenia innych uczniów, zupełnie zapominając o runach i nachyliła się nad Rosjanką. – Merlinie… Co za idiota… – powiedziała cicho i ukryła twarz w rękach.

Nie wiedzieć czemu, ta informacja bardzo ją zirytowała. Znała Jamesa, ale miała nadzieję, że pozbył się już takich dziecinnych nawyków. Chwalił si, jakby była jego nową zabawką! Którą… chyba nie była?

– Czyli to prawda. – Wystarczyło, że spojrzała na twarz Nory i już znała odpowiedź. – Pisklaku, wiesz, w co się pakujesz?

Eleonora zastanowiła się nad tym pytaniem… Czy wiedziała? Musiała przyznać, że bardzo ciekawiło ją, jak będzie się czuć na ich pierwszej prawdziwej randce. Była kiepska w tych sprawach. Mimo spędzonego czasu w Hogwarcie nadal nie potrafiła zauważyć, gdy chłopak próbował z nią flirtować lub - Merlinie, chroń ją! - chciał ją gdzieś zaprosić. Miała już kilka takich sytuacji, które kończyły się zazwyczaj tym, że Albus, Fred lub Rose, którzy jej towarzyszyli, wybuchali śmiechem i pytali się, dlaczego spławiła w tak okrutny sposób jakiegoś chłopaka… Ej! Ostatnio jeden ją zapytał -Michael Bell, kolega z drużyny - czy może miałaby ochotę spędzić z nim trochę czasu po kolacji. Powiedziała mu - w swojej naiwności - że nie ma problemu i zapytała się, czy mogą zabrać ze sobą Albusa, z którym była już umówiona. Nie wiadomo dlaczego, chłopak bardzo się zmieszał i uciekł… Dopiero później Rose uświadomiła jej, że prawdopodobnie chodziło mu o coś więcej, niż tylko o przyjacielski spacer. Dlaczego ci chłopacy musieli być tacy tajemniczy?! Nie mógł od razu powiedzieć, o co chodzi…?

Można więc stwierdzić, że przygody Nory z płcią przeciwną były naprawdę beznadziejne.

– Jesteś tam? – Zamrugała oczami, gdy Tamara pstryknęła jej palcami przed twarzą.

– Tak, tak. – Dziewczyna poprawiła się na krześle i udała, że przegląda swoje notatki.

– Nie chcę się wtrącać… – zaczęła Rosjanka i uśmiechnęła się sarkastycznie, gdy Nora rzuciła jej powątpiewające spojrzenie. – Dobra. Jak najbardziej chcę się wtrącić, _malysh_. Muszę cię odrobinę sprowadzić na ziemię. James nie jest dobrym chłopakiem dla ciebie.

Zabini cała się spięła na te słowa i posłała jej ostre spojrzenie.

– Nie jest dobrym? W sensie, że na niego nie zasługuję? – zapytała jadowicie.

Ostry ton nie zrobił na Tamarze wrażenia. Wciąż się do niej bezczelnie uśmiechała, ale w jej oczach błysnęło coś dziwnego. Troska?

– Nie jest dobrym, bo nie chcę, by cię zranił. – Uśmiech na jej twarzy zamarł, a Nora po raz kolejny nie mogła uwierzyć, że trafiła na tak wspaniałą przyjaciółkę.

Ścisnęła jej rękę i delikatnie się do niej uśmiechnęła.

– Pójdę się z nim jutro spotkać. Ale tylko po to, by sprawdzić, jak to będzie… Okej? A jeśli coś mi się stanie, to masz pozwolenie, by go wykastrować.

Śmiercionośny grymas na twarzy Tamary, jakoś zdołał poprawić jej humor.

– Mam? Trzymam cię za słowo, Pisklaku.

* * *

– Nawet nic nie mów – warknęła, wchodząc do klasy i rzucając torbę na ławkę. Christian posłał jej głupkowaty uśmiech, na widok którego Roxie miała ochotę walnąć go krzesłem lub mocno pokopać w pewną część ciała…

– Czyżby mały kac komuś przeszkadzał? – Uśmiech zszedł mu z twarzy, gdy posłał mu swój najlepszy, morderczy wzrok i pacnęła dłonią w głowę. – Au!

Roxie wątpiła, by naprawdę go to zabolało, ale kąciki ust uniosły jej się mimowolnie, gdy patrzyła, jak chłopak rzuca jej spojrzenia zbitego psiaka i masuje się po głowie.

Siadła koło niego na krześle, rzuciła się na ławkę i ukryła głowę w zgięciach łokci, jęcząc nad swoim okrutnym losem… Może przekona wujka Charliego - z którym miała mieć właśnie Badania nad Smokami - że jest niedysponowana lub coś… A on ją odeśle do ciepłego i wygodnego łóżeczka…? Plan doskonały!

Poczuła, jak ktoś ją tyka w bok. Warknęła tylko, nie patrząc na bardzo irytującego idiotę.

– Roxie… Wstawaj, Wojowniczko… Szkoda dnia. – Żałowała, że nie ma pod ręką jakiegoś naprawdę wielkiego i ciężkiego słownika, który pomógłby jej się pozbyć jego słodkiego głosiku znad ucha. A zwłaszcza, gdy zaczął śpiewać. – _Panie Harry… Panie Harry… Z martwych wstań! Z martwych wstań! Wszyscy Śmierciożercy cię biją! Wszyscy Śmierciozercy cię biją! Vol, de, mort! Vol, de, mort!_

– Serio? – Roxanne musiała unieść na to głowę. Nienawidziła tej piosenki. – Mógłbyś nie śpiewać o członkach mojej rodziny? I dać mi spać? Proszę, błagam i z góry dziękuję!

– A może wolisz piosenkę o tobie i Julesie… Bo ja naprawdę mogę… – Uderzony w brzuch, jęknął głośną, kuląc się i przyciskając rękę do obolałej części ciała. – Dziewczyno! Zwariowałaś?!

– Ciesz się, że to nie była inna część ciała. – To go na kilka sekund uciszyło. Lecz po chwili…

– Twój kochaś przyszedł – syknął jej do ucha i szybko odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość.

Roxie miała ochotę ponownie jęknąć. Jules wyglądał dobrze nawet z czerwionymi obwódkami wokół jego zielonych oczu i bladą twarzą. Wszedł do sali jakby nigdy nic i siadł koło Cristiana.

Dziewczyna starała się patrzeć wszędzie, tylko nie na niego. Zaczęła bawić się swoim warkoczem - Afro jeszcze do końca nie powróciło i udało jej się w miarę porządnie związać kłaki - później skubać swoją czerwoną bluzkę, stukać palcami w czarne dżinsy, by na końcu dorwać się do suwaka jej skórzanej kurtce i irytująco go zapinać i rozpinać…

– Hej, Rox. – Schrypnięty głos zdecydowanie należał do Flamela. – Widzę, że jesteś tak samo nieżywa, jak ja. – Chłopak wyciągnął z torby butelkę wody i wziął wielkiego łyka. – Możecie mi powiedzieć, co się wczoraj wydarzyło?

Roxie zerknęła na drzwi, marząc, by jej wujek w końcu się w nich pojawił. Nie miała ochoty omawiać ich pijackich zabaw właśnie w tym momencie…

Gdy ratunek nie nadszedł, dziewczyna musiała zmusić się, by jednak zerknąć na chłopaka. Poczuła, jak Cristian pod ławką chwyta ją za rękę i delikatnie ściska. Zazwyczaj nie lubiła takich gestów i nadal wściekała się na niego za jego głupie zachowanie, ale w tym momencie naprawdę przepełniała ją wdzięczność za okazane wsparcie. Zapewne mógł wyczuć jej emocje, które dla niej samej były zbyt skomplikowane…

– Ty… Nie pamiętasz? – spytała cicho, zastanawiając się, jaką odpowiedź chciałaby usłyszeć. Z jednej strony, cieszyłaby się, gdyby powiedział, że pamięta… Może to by coś zmieniło w ich dziwnych i napiętych relacjach? Może przekonałaby się, czy mu na niej zależy chociaż tak odrobinę? Z drugiej strony… Mając w pamięci to, jak Elena ją dobrze potraktowała, jej smutny uśmiech i całą dobrość, która od niej biła… _Merlinie! Błagam, by nie pamiętał!_

– Nie mam pojęcia, jak wyglądał wczorajszy wieczór… Co znaczy, że musiała być naprawdę niezła impreza, a ja jak zwykle za mocno się upiłem… – jęknął przeciągle, patrząc na nich z bólem.

Ten moment, na wejście smoka, wybrał bardzo spóźniony i w ogóle nierozumiejący mentalnych poleceń Charlie Weasley.

– Cześć, dzieciaki! Dzisiaj zaczniemy lekcję przygotowawczą. Do czego? Otóż na następnych zajęciach pójdziecie poznać swoje smoki. Panna Sora - jedna z Opiekunów Smoków - stwierdziła, że młode są już _gotowe…_ A później pan Heal nauczy was na nich latać. – Zaśmiał się pod nosem na widok ich podekscytowanych twarzy. – Ale to już raczej po przerwie świątecznej. A teraz pomówimy o…

* * *

Ciemnowłosa dziewczyna szła dumnie przez korytarz, potrząsając swoimi długimi włosami i uśmiechając się zalotnie, do mijających ją chłopaków. Ostatnio w ogóle nie miała ochoty na flirt, ale jakieś pozory trzeba było utrzymać…

Westchnęła przeciągle, czując zbliżającą się migrenę.

Potrzebowała cukru. Zdecydowanie.

Zaczęła szamotać się ze swoją ciężką torbą, przeklinając po rosyjsku i zastanawiając się po co jej te wszystkie książki. Musiała szczerze przyznać, że nie radziła sobie na zajęciach tak dobrze jak Rose czy Nora… Odrabiała systematycznie zadania domowe i naprawdę się starała, ale niektóre rzeczy nie wchodziły jej do głowy. Wyjątkiem była Obrona przed Czarną Magią, bo do tego od zawsze miała talent. Może właśnie na tym to polegało? Bóg, Merlin, czy w co tam wierzą czarodzieje - tak, jakby ją to obchodziło - daje ci punkty bonusowe tylko w jednej dziedzinie. Dobrze by było, gdyby mógł od razu powiadamiać o swoich planach, ograniczeniach i limitach wredne ciotki takiej osoby…

Jest! W końcu znalazła ostatnią Czekoladową Żabę! Będzie musiała jutro uzupełnić swoje zapasy. Zwłaszcza, że w poniedziałek wracała do domu…

Nagle poczuła, że się o coś - lub kogoś - potyka… Lawirowanie między uczniami, grzebanie w torbie i niezwracanie uwagi na otoczenie, zwłaszcza w wysokich czółenkach, nie było dobrym pomysłem…

Zachwiała się i byłaby upadła, ale ktoś ją przytrzymał. Uniosła głowę, by nawrzeszczeć na tę osobę, ale zamarła, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że zna zielone oczy, które się w nią wpatrują.

– Al? – spytała zdziwiona, zapominając, że miała być wściekła.

– Tamara? – powtórzył tak samo głupio Potter.

Wpatrywali się w siebie jeszcze przez kilka sekund, gdy dziewczyna zdała sobie sprawę, że chłopak wciąż trzyma ją w ramionach, co było dziwnie peszące.

– Jeśli już wiemy, jak mamy na imię, to może byś mnie puścił, co? – powiedziała sarkastycznie, patrząc na niego spod uniesionych brwi.

– Jasne. – Potter szybko odepchnął ją od siebie, co było grubiańskim zachowaniem. Po chwili musiał złapać ją ponownie za łokieć, by znów się nie wywróciła.

– Prawdziwy z ciebie dżentelmen! – warknęła, wyrywając się i odsuwając się pospiesznie. Miała ochotę wyjąć swoją kolekcję noży i powoli go na nie nadziewać… – Co ty tutaj w ogóle robisz? – spytała podejrzliwie, zdając sobie sprawę, że chłopak powinien kierować się teraz na zielarstwo, które było w odległej części zamku; jako dobry szpieg znała rozkład dnia każdego z przyjaciół Nory.

– Em… Czekam na kogoś. – Albus lekko się zarumienił, co wydało się Tamarze jeszcze bardziej podejrzane.

– Pod damską toaletą? – Uniosła brwi wyżej.

Nie przepadała za Potterami. Albus nie był taki zły, ale miała zamiar, dla samej zasady, nie przywiązywać się do niego i w żadnej mierze nie traktować go ulgowo. Zresztą wydawał się być strasznie irytujący i wciąż dziecinny. Tamara zdecydowanie nie miała ochoty spędzać z nim więcej czasu, niż było to konieczne. Zrobiła już wielki wyjątek dla Emmy, którą naprawdę mocno lubiła i dla Eleonory… Inni osobnicy nie wchodzili w grę.

– Tak, bo ja… – zaczął się tłumaczyć, a później zamilkł na moment. – Zaraz… Wcale nie muszę ci tego mówić!

– Jasne, Einsteinie. – Wywróciła oczami na jego głupotę. – Ale ja mogę pójść na przykład do takiej Nory i poprosić, by przyparła cię do muru… – Wiedziała, że już trochę przesadza, ale widok irytacji na twarzy chłopaka był tego wart.

Albus posłał jej mordercze spojrzenie.

– Nie boję się Nory – mruknął. Widząc, że Tamara już otwiera usta, by coś powiedzieć, dodał: – No dobra, dobra! Czekam na koleżankę! – wykrzyknął, wyrzucając ręce w powietrze i piorunując ją wzrokiem. – Zadowolona?

– Koleżankę…? – Posłała mu tajemniczy uśmieszek. – Jaką koleżankę…?

Al jęknął głośno, zanurzając dłoń w swoich czarnych włosach i czochrając je gwałtownie.

– Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego Nora się z tobą zadaję! Jesteś męcząca! Koleżankę z mojej klasy, z którą umówiłem się jutro na wyjście do Hogsmeade – wyjaśnił, do końca nie wiedząc, dlaczego jej to mówi. – A teraz możesz sobie pójść? Znaleźć inną ofiarę? Proszę? – Tamara ugięła się lekko pod jego błagalnym wzrokiem, choć ludziom by powiedziała, że po prostu się znudziła.

Odwróciła się na pięcie, odwinęła Czekoladową Żabę i wgryzając się w jej głowę, oddaliła się korytarzem.

* * *

– Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że mnie tak potraktowała…

Rose powtórzyła to zdanie po raz kolejny tego dnia. Czuła się tak bardzo źle… Poczucie winy ją zżerało… Nie powinna denerwować mamy… Przecież wiedziała, że Hermiona miała już za dużo na głowie. Ale nie mogła nic poradzić na to, że miała wrażenie, iż coś było bardzo nie tak…

Scorpius posłał jej zmartwione spojrzenie.

Siedzieli razem na klatce schodowej, prowadzącej do jednej z nieużywanych wież. Postanowili być bardziej ostrożni, odkąd po zamku grasowała matka Rose.

– Rosie. – Przysunął się bliżej, obejmując ją w talii i przyciągając do swojej piersi. Dziewczyna westchnęła i wtuliła się w niego mocno. Scorpius nie mógł nie zauważyć, jak bardzo jego Różyczka ostatnio schudła. – Nie zamartwiaj się już tak. – Nie chciał jej wmawiać, że wszystko będzie dobrze, bo nie był tego pewny. Wiedział tylko, że dziewczyna ma już za dużo na głowie, by wciąż przejmować się rozmową z matką. – W poniedziałek wracacie do domu. Wtedy będziesz mogła z nią porozmawiać i wyjaśnić tę sprawę. Jestem także przekonany, że twój tata uspokoi trochę Hermionę.

– Chyba masz rację. – Zadrżała lekko, gdy chłopak cmoknął ją w czubek głowy. – Jak ja bez ciebie wytrzymam!? Te dwa tygodnie będą prawdziwą męczarnią…

Scorpius lekko się zaśmiał i w odpowiedzi mocno ją pocałował. Udało mu się odgonić, na kilka minut, złe myśli…

* * *

Roxie wiedziała, że odrobinę przesadziła… Ale tamten chłopak naprawdę mocno ją wkurzył! I, oczywiście, znów musiała nabroić… A zaczęło się od…

– Nie!

– Tak!

– Nie!

– Tak!

Roxanne i Cristian posłali sobie wrogie spojrzenia.

Dziewczyna położyła ręce na stole i pochyliła się do przodu, przybierając poważną minę.

– Nie możesz się ze mną o to kłócić – warknęła cicho.

– Jasne, że mogę. Zwłaszcza, gdy się mylisz! – odpowiedział jej w podobnym tonie.

– Cristianie Nie Znam Twojego Drugiego Imienia Cioranie… Nie możesz być poważny… To chyba jasne, że Czekoladowe Żaby są o wiele lepsze od Sowich Piór! Żaby są czekoladowe i do Merlina masz przy nich karty kolekcjonerskie! – Roxanne dalej obstawiała przy swojej racji.

– Mylisz się. Sowie Pióra, które są o smaku najpyszniejszej truskawki świata i są nowsze niż te stare ropuchy, smakują o wiele lepiej niż Czekoladowe Żaby! I one mogą _la–tać_! Czy twoje żaby to potrafią? Nie! Po prostu przyznaj mi rację, Annie!

– Nie mów na mnie _Annie_!

Cały stolik patrzył na ich dziecięcą kłótnię z uśmiechami na twarzy. Dwójka ich przyjaciół była bardzo wygadana i uparta, dlatego ich sprzeczka tym bardziej bawiła resztę.

Tym razem mieli lunch w tym samym czasie, więc przy stoliku nie brakowało Julesa i Eleny - pogrążonych w cichej rozmowie - Isabelle, Tobey'go, Hisatu Otsu, którego Roxie od dawna nie widziała, Andrei - który przestał już udawać, ze ich nie lubi - i o dziwo jednej z afrykańskich bliźniaczek, Zuri - tej, która nie została wyrzucona.

Obiad przebiegał w przyjemnej atmosferze i nawet widok Sam i Hektora, którzy przeszli obok ich stolika, nie zaszczycając ich nawet jednym spojrzeniem, nie mógł zepsuć Roxie humoru.

Wszystko wyglądałoby bardzo pięknie, gdyby nie…

Do ich stolika podeszła Maelys Verges w towarzystwie jakiejś wysokiej, chudej i groźnie wyglądającej dziewczyny i chłopaka, którego Roxie szczerze nienawidziła.

Jak poznała Boba Turysa? Nie było to takie trudne, biorąc pod uwagę jego mięśnie, głupkowaty wyraz twarzy i opinię największego tyrana w szkole. Był na ostatnim roku i upodobał sobie znęcanie się nad młodszymi ,,kolegami i koleżankami". Słowem: _idealne_ towarzystwo dla Maelys.

Blondynka uśmiechnęła się do nich fałszywie i objęła wzrokiem cały stolik.

– No, no, no… Milo mi was widzieć, moi drodzy koledzy! – Roxie miała ochotę puścić pawia, słuchając jej słodziutkich słów.

– Czego chcesz, Landryno? – warknął Cristian, wyprzedzając Weasley, która planowała spytać się o to samo. Choć ona zapewne użyłaby ostrzejszych słów…

– Ja? – Wskazała na siebie dłonią i ściągnęła usta w dziubek. – Nic specjalnego. Chciałam się tylko zapytać, jak czujecie się po wczorajszym Ognisku…

Roxie od razu zorientowała się, o co chodzi… Zadowolony uśmiech Maelys wyraźnie mówił, że ma zamiar powiadomić Julesa, co takiego wyprawiał poprzedniego wieczoru… Dziewczynie zrobiło się niedobrze.

– To raczej nie twoja sprawa – powiedziała twardo Elena. Roxie nie miała pojęcia, że ta łagodna dziewczyna może być tak stanowcza.

– Jak to _nie moja_? Jako dobra koleżanka muszę pomóc biednemu Flamelowi, który widocznie ma problemy z pamięcią…

Jules zamrugał kilka razy powiekami i spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.

– Ale o co ci chodzi? – spytał powoli.

– O nic. Maelys lubi swoją twarz, taką jaka jest, więc teraz się zamknie i grzecznie stąd odmaszeruje… Prawda, skarbie? – Roxie posłała blondynce groźne spojrzenie i uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją, gdy ujrzała cień niepewności na jej twarzy.

Wtedy musiał odezwać się głupi Bobby…

– Nie mów tak do niej – warknął, a Roxanne była pod wrażeniem… Z tak obitą mordą wielkim wyczynem było mówienie. – Zresztą już każdy chyba wie, że jesteś dziwką, która całowała się z…

Ale nigdy nie skończył tego zdania. Nim ktokolwiek zdążył się zorientować, co się dzieje - lub w jakiś sposób zareagować - Roxie zrzuciła się na mięśniaka z głośnym wrzaskiem _Giń_! Jak teraz o tym myśli, to przecież mogła po prostu strzelić w niego jakimś paskudnym zaklęciem i byłoby po sprawie… Ale wtedy walka na pięści bardziej jej odpowiadała.

Przez kilka sekund świat zamarł. O dziwo, Bobby się nie bronił. Leżał pod nią, zasłaniając ramionami twarz, a ona go waliła, kopała i chyba nawet raz ugryzła. Cała sala zamarła.

Do Roxie przestały dochodzić dźwięki. Czuła tylko swoją wściekłość i wielką satysfakcję.

Zmysły jej wróciły dopiero, gdy ktoś ją ściągnął z chłopaka i mocno przytrzymał. Miała ochotę walczyć i z tą osobą, ale głośny wrzask _Uspokój się!_ uświadomił jej, że trzyma ją Cristian, a nad nimi stoją prawie wszyscy nauczyciele…

Miała przechlapane.

* * *

Nora wpatrywała się, w leżący przed nią zestaw.

– Jesteście pewne? – spytała odrobinę piskliwym głosem, patrząc niepewnie na Tamarę, Rose, Emmę, Amy i Andy.

Nieubłaganie zbliżała się randka z Jamesem. Oczywiście, jej podekscytowane koleżanki postanowiły pomóc…

Bluzka, którą dla niej wybrały, miała zdecydowanie za duży dekolt. Była cała czarna z koronkowymi plecami. Nora z przodu nie miała za wiele do pokazania, więc dekolt wydał jej się przesadą. Do tego obcisłe dżinsy, w których jej tyłek prezentował się naprawdę nieźle… Wysokie kozaki - Zabini walczyła, by nie dostać obcasów - na leciutkiej platformie, leżały obok łóżka, czekając by je ubrała.

– Jasne! Wskakuj w te ciuszki, a później zajmiemy się twoją fryzurą i makijażem. – Amy wcisnęła jej w ręce ubrania i pchnęła w kierunku toalety. – I załóż do tego czarny stanik!

Nora mruknęła, że już się robi i postanowiła sobie, że następnym razem, jak będzie się wybierać na randkę, to powie o tym tylko Albusowi… I to z nim będzie się szykować!

Po kilku minutach wyszła z toalety, stwierdzając, że wygląda całkiem nieźle. Siłą woli się powstrzymywała, by nie chwycić za przód bluzki i nie podciągnąć jej pod samą brodę.

Emma zajęła się włosami. Za wiele nie musiała robić. Rozpuściła je i umodelowała na delikatne fale.

Tamara zrobiła makijaż; Nora nie ufała w tej kwestii Amy i Andy. Już po kilku minutach jej zwykle białe rzęsy były pomalowane czarnym tuszem, na policzkach, w subtelny sposób, widniał róż, a usta prezentowały się bardzo kusząco w różowym odcieniu…

– No! Chyba jesteś gotowa! – Rose posłała jej promienny uśmiech. – Leć na randkę!

– Bądź grzeczna i uważaj na siebie. – Słowa Tamary.

– Miłej zabawy. – Emma lekko ją uścisnęła.

– Nie całuj się na pierwszej randce. – Amy jakoś spokojnie przyjmowała to, że Nora umówiła się z jej byłym, na co dziewczyna nie zamierzała narzekać.

– I pamiętaj, żeby się zabezpieczyć! – Z tym okrzykiem Andy wypchnęła ją za drzwi.

Nora tylko obejrzała się za siebie, chwyciła mocniej kurtkę i zbiegła do holu.

Nerwy ją zżerały. Całą noc zastanawiała się, o czym powinna z Jamesem rozmawiać, jak się zachowywać… Wyobrażała sobie różne scenariusze ich spotkania… Czy któryś się spełni? Miała nadzieję, że nie, bo w jednej z wersji zapominała założyć spodni i wszyscy ludzie w wiosce się z niej śmiali…! Spojrzała w dół i odrobinę się uspokoiła, gdy się upewniła, że nie brakuję żadnej części garderoby.

James czekał koło drzwi. Uśmiechnął się na jej widok i powiedział, że ślicznie wygląda.

Nora zarumieniła się na ten komplement.

Potter prezentował się bardzo dobrze z jego brązowymi, rozczochranymi włosami, iskierkami radości w czekoladowych oczach i szelmowskim uśmiechu na twarzy. Miał na sobie czarne dżinsy i sweter w tej samej barwy, z dekoltem w serek, który idealnie uwydatniał jego klatkę piersiową i _mięśnie_ …

Zorientowała się, że za długo się na niego gapiła.

– Podoba ci się to, co widzisz? – zapytał ją ze śmiechem.

Eleonora postanowiła wyluzować i cieszyć się tym dniem najlepiej, jak potrafi.

– Wydaje mi się, że znasz odpowiedź. – Posłała mu zalotny uśmieszek i chwyciła go za ramię.

Droga do wioski przebiegła im w bardzo przyjemny sposób. Szli pod wiatr, przeklinając śnieg i mróz, ale śmiejąc się i rozmawiając. Dziewczynie jakoś udało się zapomnieć, że była z Jamesem na randce. Czuła się z nim bardzo dobrze i swobodnie… Ale wciąż miała wątpliwości, czy jej uczucia do chłopaka były właściwe…

Hogsmeade prezentowało się dla niej w wspaniały sposób. Nigdy nie była w takiej miejscowości. Wszędzie czarodzieje! Na początku roku ten fakt, bardzo by ją zaniepokoił i przeraził, zwłaszcza, że na ulicach panowały spore tłumy. Ale nowa Nora miała to w nosie.

Wszystko ją zachwycało. Stara biblioteka i antykwariat tylko z czarodziejskimi rzeczami? Cudo! Choć James wyraźnie się nudził i narzekał, gdy myszkowała między półkami. Miodowe Królestwo? Najwspanialsze miejsce na ziemi! Kupiła tyle słodyczy, że powinny jej wystarczyć do końca życia. Sklep z żartami, który należał do wujka Jamesa? Był bardzo w porządku. Choć zdaniem Nory spędzili tam za dużo czasu…

Na końcu skierowali się do Trzech Mioteł, gdzie wypili kilka kufli kremowego piwa i z których wyszli po kilku godzinach. Na dworze robiło się już ciemno.

– Jak się bawisz? – zapytał James z uśmiechem na twarzy.

– A bardzo dobrze. Dziękuję, że pytasz. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego łobuzersko i szturchnęła go ramieniem. – A ty, panie Potter?

– Jest idealnie. – Na potwierdzenie tych słów złapał ją za rękę i zatrzymał. – Nora… Ja…

Ale dziewczyna nie dowiedziała się, co chciał jej powiedzieć.

Nagle zrobiło się strasznie zimno. Znaczy zimniej, niż byłoby to naturalne. Znajdowali się na drodze, prowadzącej z wioski do zamku. W pobliżu żadnej żywej duszy.

Dziewczyna odczuła straszliwy smutek. Jakby cała radość zniknęła ze świata i już nigdy nie miała powrócić. Nigdy wcześniej się tak nie czuła.

– James. Co…? – Chciała się spytać, co się dzieje, ale chłopak ją uciszył. Wyjął z kieszeni różdżkę i teraz mocno ściskał ją w dłoni, rozglądając się po okolicy.

– Cicho – mruknął. – Muszę iść to sprawdzić. Zaraz wracam, okej? – I już go nie było.

Nora nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Zostawił ją!

Skostniałymi palcami, wygrzebała różdżkę i wyciągnęła ją przed siebie.

Starała się nie panikować, ale strach dosłownie ją sparaliżował. Wiedziała, że nie poradzi sobie, jeśli coś lub ktoś ją zaatakuje.

Po lewej stronie - w kierunku, w którym odbiegł James - ujrzała srebrny blask. Ale nie była w stanie się na nim skupić.

Nagle przed nią wyrósł ciemny kształt. Zjawa powoli się do niej zbliżała. Chciała wykrzyknąć imię Jamesa, ale była tak przerażona, że nie zdołała. Zaczęła się powoli cofać, zdając sobie za późno sprawę, że stwórem, który ją atakuje był…

Dementor.

Jedynym sposobem, by go odgonić było wyczarowanie patronusa, ale Nora niestety nie umiała tego zrobić… Nigdy nie uczyła się tego zaklęcia i po prostu wiedziała, że w tym momencie nie byłaby wstanie tego uczynić.

Dementor już się nad nią pochylał. Unosił się w powietrzu, a jego ciemna szata powiewała na wietrze. Starała się nie myśleć o ustach, znajdujących się pod kapturem. Czuła jego zimny oddech… Musiał być bardzo głody, jeśli zaryzykował pojawienie się w okolicy szkoły.

Wyciągnęła przed siebie różdżkę, drżąc na całym ciele i modliła się o jakiś cud…

I cud się wydarzył.

Usłyszała w głowie delikatny i znajomy szept: _Expecto Patronum_ i z końca jej różdżki wyskoczył srebrny niedźwiadek, który wbiegł na dementora, skutecznie go odganiając.

Po sekundzie było po wszystkim.

Eleonora osunęła się na ziemię, zastanawiając się, jakim sposobem jeszcze żyje… Położyła głowę na kolanach i wybuchła głośnym płaczem.

W takiej pozycji znalazł ją James.

– Nora! Nic ci nie jest!? – wykrzyknął, opadając obok niej na kolana i mocno ją przytulając.

– Ty… Ty… mnie zostawiłeś! – Zaszlochała jeszcze głośniej.

– Przepraszam – mruknął, głaszcząc ją po głowie. – Ale tam były cztery dementory. Szybko się z nimi rozprawiłem i do ciebie wróciłem.

– I w tym czasie jeden próbował wyssać moją duszę! – zawyła jeszcze głośniej.

James wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, blednąc na twarzy.

– Nie miałem pojęcia… Przepraszam… Ja…

Nora spróbowała się uspokoić. Wzięła kilka oddechów i przetarła zimną dłonią twarz.

– Dobrze. Nic się nie stało. Wracajmy do zamku.

James pomógł jej się podnieść i przytulił ją do swojego boku.

– Głupie dementory… Odkąd nie pilnują już więźniów w Azkabanie, często robią ludziom takie numery! Dobrze, że nic ci się nie stało! Od razu jak wrócimy, napiszę do taty, by się tym zajął i…

Ale Nora już go nie słuchała. Marzyła, by znaleźć się w zamku. Dlaczego zawsze muszą jej się przytrafiać takie rzeczy?! I do kogo należał ten patronus?

Mimo że nigdy nie wyczarowała patronusa, była pewna, że mały niedźwiadek do niej nie pasował… I czyj głos usłyszała?

Pytań przybywało, a odpowiedzi wciąż brak.

* * *

Tamara, tak jak planowała, wybrała się do wioski po słodycze.

Wyszła z zamku zaraz po Norze - miała nadzieję, że James jej nie skrzywdzi… Ale nie zamierzała już się zamartwiać, mimo że miała złe przeczucia.

Potrząsnęła głową, robiąc kolejny krok przez zaspę śniegu. Była Rosjanką, więc zimno nie było dla niej straszne, ale nie lubiła go… Miała nadzieję, że wiosna przyjdzie w tym roku szybko.

Nie chciała wracać do kwatery LOCHu. Bardzo dobrze czuła się w Hogwarcie i nawet na te dwa tygodnie nie miała ochoty go opuszczać. Zwłaszcza, że święta miała spędzić ze swoją ciotką.

Jej rodzice zostali zabici przez Łowców Czarownic, gdy była bardzo mała - fakt, o którym nikt nie wiedział. Jej ciotka, Anastasia Woronin, postanowiła za wszelką cenę się na nich zemścić… I wciągnąć w tę zemstę swoją jedyną siostrzenicę.

Tamara otrząsnęła się z tych myśli. Miała jeszcze dwa dni, by przygotować się na spotkanie z ciocią. Teraz nie musiała o tym myśleć.

Zabawiła w Miodowym Królestwie ponad godzinę. Próbowała wszystkich nowości - choć Ogniste Glutki nie były dobrym pomysłem… Wyszła ze sklepu zadowolona z wielką torbą zapasów pod pachą.

Szła przez ulicę, opatulona w grube futro, liżąc z apetytem swojego lodowego lizaka i zastanawiając się nad prezentami świątecznymi. Jeśli w tym roku w ogóle będzie mieć jakąś wigilię… Nagle zauważyła osobę, bardzo smutną osobę, której nie spodziewała się spostrzec.

– No proszę, proszę… Czyżbyś znowu czekał na swoją koleżankę? – Podeszła do Albusa, który stał przed Trzema Miotłami.

– Jasmine nie przyszła – mruknął cicho i odwrócił od niej wzrok.

Tamara planowała się z niego ponaśmiewać, ale widząc, jak bardzo chłopak był przybity, odpuściła. Nie cierpiała być odrzuconą i znając życie, Al także za tym nie przepadał.

– Pf! Wiedziałam, że masz fatalny gust do dziewczyn. Albo po prostu odkryła, że jesteś kretynem. – Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, gdy Potter rzucił jej wrogie spojrzenie. W końcu jakieś emocje! – Chyba nie masz zamiaru tutaj cały dzień ślęczeć? – Tamara nie miała pojęcia, co robi. Czuła się, jakby nie była do końca sobą… Otworzyła drzwi do gospody i posłała mu pytające spojrzenie. – Ja osobiście mam ochotę na kremowe piwo.

Albus westchnął przeciągle.

– Na gorsze towarzystwo raczej już nie wpadnę. – Przepuścił ją w drzwiach. – Chodźmy.

* * *

Nora nie miała czasu, by relacjonować przygodę z dementorami przyjaciołom. Mruknęła tylko, że nic jej nie jest, kazała Rose i Jamesowi iść do jakiegoś nauczyciela, powstrzymała Tamarę przed zabiciem Pottera i porwała ze sobą Albusa i Rosjankę.

– Ellie! Gdzie nas ciągniesz? – spytał podenerwowany chłopak, gdy wprowadziła ich na Wieżę Astronomiczną. – Co się stało?

Twarz Eleonory była niezwykle blada, gdy spojrzała na nich ze strachem w oczach.

– Musicie mnie nauczyć patronusa.

Zajęło im to kilka godzin - na dworze zaczynało już świtać - ale w końcu się udało. Miała wielki problem z tym zaklęciem, ale po zjedzeniu prawie wszystkich słodyczy Tamary i wielu ćwiczeniach, w końcu z końca jej różdżki wyskoczył patronus… Nora nie miała wątpliwości - to nie był niedźwiadek.

– Pisklaku! Udało ci się! – Tamara spojrzała na nią z dumą i prawdziwą radością. – Nareszcie będę mogła iść spać, a ty przestaniesz się bać dementorów.

– Pantera. – Albus śledził wzrokiem jej patronusa, aż do momentu, gdy się rozpadł. – Pasuje do ciebie.

Nora nie czuła radości. Osunęła się powoli na ziemię i szepnęła:

– Hugo… Co ty wyprawiasz?

I po chwili zemdlała.


	24. Chapter 24

**JoAnna: Bardzo dobrze! Motywuj mnie, bo taki ze mnie leń pisarski... Komentarze dają moc! Jules nie jest idealny. Ale... skąd wiesz, może Elena trochę przekoloryzowała to? : Cóż... Sama już nie pamiętam - tak dawno to pisałam. Roxie z natury taka twarda jest. James i Nora... Hm... Jedna z moich czytelniczek na blogu wciąż ma nadzieję, że będzie ona z Albusem - a do niego już na pewno nie pasuje! Tamara jest moją ulubienicą (nie mów reszcie moich bohaterów! A zwłaszcza Roxie i Norze - te dwie mogą chcieć mnie zabić! Kto mnie wtedy obroni?). Pech Eleonory ma jedną przyczynę... Tak zwaną karmę XD Czasami coś mówię... Powiem: może! Pozdrawiam! :**

 **Zaczynają się moje ulubione rozdziały!**

 **Miłego czytania!**

* * *

Magicznie…

 _Pamiętajcie, że rozwój wydarzeń u Roxie i Nory czasowo różni się jakoś dniem lub dwoma… Ale dopóki ich historie się nie połączą, nie jest to istotne ;)_

– Spakowałaś już wszystko?

Nora zerknęła na Rose, opierającą się o framugę drzwi. Dziewczyna wyglądała promiennie w wełnianej niebieskiej sukience i włosach zaplecionych w grubego kłosa. Zabini cieszył widok uśmiechu na twarzy przyjaciółki; wiedziała o jej ostatnich zmartwieniach i nie mogła znieść tego, jaka Rose była przygnębiona. Miała także wrażenie, że to Scorpius przyczynił się do zmiany nastroju rudowłosej… Hm… Nora będzie musiała mu za to podziękować.

– Już prawie. Jeszcze tylko kilka rzeczy. – Spojrzała na otwarty kufer, marszcząc brwi i zastanawiając się, czy coś jeszcze do niego zmieści… Dzięki Merlinowi za zaklęcie zmniejszająco–zwiększające! Chociaż ono także miało swoje limity…

– Wiesz, że wyjeżdżasz tylko na dwa tygodnie, prawda? – Rose uniosła brwi, patrząc na ilość rzeczy, które zapakowała.

– Tak. Ale nie mam pojęcia, w co będę musiała się ubierać u Malfoy'ów. I w ogóle, czy pozwolą mi się ubierać, jak chcę! Czy nie złamię jakiegoś protokołu, dotyczącego ubioru w arystokrackiej rodzinie lub… I czy… No… Sama już nie wiem. – Siadła zrezygnowana na łóżku i westchnęła głęboko. – Chyba się trochę denerwuję.

Reakcja Rose była natychmiastowa. Przebiegła przez całą długość pokoju i rzuciła się, by mocno ją przytulić.

Nora wtuliła się w przyjaciółkę. Zdecydowanie potrzebowała takiego porządnego przytulasa.

– To zrozumiałe – Rose mruknęła jej we włosy. – Ja na twoim miejscu trzęsłabym się ze strachu! Co jeśli każą ci nosić te straszne czarodziejskie szaty, w których każda kobieta wygląda staro i grubo?! Założę się, że będziesz musiała znęcać się nad biednymi, małymi, puchatymi króliczkami i…

– Króliczkami?! – pisnęła, odsuwając się od Rosie, by rzucić jej wystraszone i bardzo zdziwione spojrzenie.

– Tak… To przecież Malfoyowie! Nie wiadomo, co oni robią w wolnym czasie! Choć Scorp coś marudził, że nie mają _już_ w zwyczaju pastwić się nad zwierzętami i mugolami, ale kto ich tam wie… Słyszałam, że w ich rezydencji znajdują się lochy, w których przechowują wiele ciekawych czarno–magicznych artefaktów i od czasu do czasu pojawia się tam jakiś stary wampir w samych kąpielówkach. Uwierz mi, nie ma nic straszniejszego niż widok roznegliżowanego umarlaka... Zdecydowanie nie chciałabyś, żeby wyssał z ciebie krew! A co piątek na kolację wpada banda wilkołaków – choć to tylko taka plotka… – Dziewczyna na chwilę zamilkła. – Dobrze się czujesz? Zrobiłaś się zielona na twarzy.

– Nie, nie, mów dalej. Tak bardzo mi pomagasz tymi opowieściami i podnosisz na duchu – rzuciła sarkastycznie Eleonora i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. – Ja nie dam rady!

– Oj… Przepraszam – powiedziała rudowłosa, choć nie wyglądała, jakby było jej przykro. – Nie dramatyzuj. Nie będzie tak źle. W Skrzydle Szpitalnym przecież byli dla ciebie bardzo spoko. – Poklepała ją po głowie. W odpowiedzi usłyszała coś w stylu: _Mwahała… Zabhijm mjie…_ – No! To ja lecę! Muszę jeszcze oddać projekt z zaklęć profesor Hulck! Ta to ma pomysły. Mamy dzień wolny, a ona nas jeszcze męczy, bo ten projekt jest tak–bardzo–ważny–i–pilny… Widzimy się na obiedzie!

I już jej nie było.

Nora uniosła głowę i mruknęła w stronę drzwi:

– Ta… Dzięki za rozmowę.

Czasami – czasami nawet często – nie potrafiła nadążyć za zmiennym charakterem Rose. Takich to tylko kochać lub nienawidzić…

Eleonora stwierdziła, że nie ma co się nad sobą użalać i za dużo myśleć. Będzie, co ma być! Teraz miała ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie. Jak zapakować potrzebne książki do kufra?! To poważny problem…

* * *

Jej sprawa była podobno tak ważna, że ściągnięto do szkoły dyrektora, który znajdował się od kilku tygodni – mniej więcej od kiedy przyjechali na wymianę – na bardzo ważnym szkoleniu lub coś w tym rodzaju… Jak dla Roxie – mógł się w ogóle nie fatygować. To przecież oczywiste, że od razu – bez zbędnej gadki – odeślą ją do Hogwartu. Było jej bardzo przykro z tego powodu, bo zdążyła się już przywiązać do tej szkoły, ludzi, pewnego chłopaka… Ale nie miała zamiaru żałować. Powtórzyłaby to, gdyby miałoby to sprawić, że znów poczuje się tak dobrze… To okrutne, ale spranie na kwaśne jabłko Boba, sprawiło jej zaskakującą przyjemność.

Po tym, jak Cristianowi udało się dziewczynę uspokoić, nauczyciele wzięli ją pod ramiona i wyprowadzili ze stołówki. Przyjaciele pobiegli za nimi, krzycząc, że to nie była jej wina, że Bobby ją sprowokował, że tak naprawdę nie było żadnej bójki – marna próba Eleny, żeby ją usprawiedliwić – a jej brat wmawiał, że tak naprawdę to on pobił chłopaka… Ale nic nie podziałało. Roxie zdążyła jeszcze spostrzec twarz wujka Charliego, na której malował się wielki szok i rozczarowanie.

Zabrano jej różdżkę i zaprowadzono do pustego gabinetu w budynku administracyjnym, gdzie została zamknięta na klucz, jakby naprawdę była jakimś groźnym przestępcą. Od kilku godzin siedziała w nim, nudząc się niemiłosiernie.

Przeszukała wszystkie szuflady dębowego biurka, stojącego w centrum pokoju, szukając czegoś interesującego i niczego takiego nie znajdując… Tylko jakieś stare klasówki, połamane pióra, pusty kałamarz. Mogli chociaż coś do jedzenia jej zostawić! Przez tego głupiego Boba nie mogła skończyć lunchu…

W pokoju znajdował się jeszcze pusty regał – czemu nie było na nim ani jednej książki?! – i zakurzona sofa z zieloną tapicerką, na którą bardzo wkurzona, bardzo zmęczona, bardzo znudzona, bardzo zirytowana i obolała Roxanne Weasley rzuciła się i czekała aż coś się wydarzy…

I się w końcu doczekała.

Zabrzęczał zamek. Roxie podniosła się na łokciach, patrząc z wyczekiwaniem na drzwi, które powoli zaczęły się otwierać. Do środka wsunął się profesor Aleksander Heal, z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy i spojrzał na nią wyczekująco.

– Nareszcie! – wykrzyknęła, wstając na równe nogi i idąc w kierunku wyjścia. Uniosła dumnie podbródek, decydując, że odejdzie z największą klasą; w swoim stylu. – Załatwmy to szybko – mruknęła, próbując wyminąć nauczyciela.

Ale profesor Heal nie dał jej wyjść. Przytrzymał ją w miejscu, łapiąc za łokieć i podnosząc dłoń do światła. Okiem specjalisty z każdej strony przyjrzał się popękanym, posiniaczonym i zakrwawionym kłykciom i mruknął tak cicho, że Roxie zastanawiała się, czy się nie przesłyszała:

– Zuch dziewczyna. – Puścił szybko jej dłoń i wskazał na drzwi, nie przejmując się wrogim spojrzeniem, jakie mu rzuciła. Zaczął ją prowadzić wzdłuż korytarza. Roxanne nigdy wcześniej tam nie była; wiedziała tylko, że jest to najstarszy budynek na terenie rezerwatu, gdzie znajdują się takie pomieszczenia, jak gabinet dyrektora, sekretariat i tego typu _duperele_. Spróbowała skupić się na radach Heala, który mówił do niej od kilku minut. – Błagam. Zachowuj się. Jeżeli chcesz zostać w szkole, po prostu nie odzywaj się i przytakuj im na każde słowo. Najlepiej by było, gdybyś przeprosiła za swoje zachowanie… – W odpowiedzi, usłyszał tylko pogardliwe prychnięcie. Westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem. – Tak myślałem. – Zatrzymali się przed masywnymi drzwiami. Mężczyzna położył jej na sekundę rękę na ramieniu. – Postaraj się. Nie chcemy ciebie stracić. – Otworzył drzwi i wprowadził ją do pomieszczenia.

Roxie powinna czuć się zaszczycona obecnością tak licznego grona. Naprawdę miała wrażenie, że popełniła gorsze przewinienie niż zwykła bójka z _kolegą._ Większości osób nie znała – była wyjątkowo dobra w ignorowaniu innych, mniej ważnych ludzi.

Za ogromnym biurkiem – nawet większym od tego, w którym ostatnio grzebała – siedział mężczyzna, który mógł mieć z sześćdziesiąt lat. Jego karnacja była odrobinę ciemniejsza – choć wciąż jaśniejsza niż u Roxie – i ciekawie wyglądała w połączeniu ze śnieżnobiałą czupryną i schludnie przyciętą bródką tej samej barwy. Miał na sobie elegancki garnitur; dziewczyna mogła się założyć, że jego buty były idealnie wypolerowane… Z ciemnych oczu nic nie mogła wyczytać.

Obok stała piękna pani, która musiała być w podobnym wieku. Ale bardzo dobrze się trzymała! Jej włosy miły barwę i fakturę jedwabiu, co wyglądało elegancko i bardzo kobieco. Rox nie cierpiała, jak starsze kobiety farbowały sobie włosy na niebiesko lub różowo… Figurę też była niezła – tylko pozazdrościć w takim wieku!

Kobieta przybrała poważny wyraz twarzy, ale jej zielone oczy śmiały się radośnie własnym blaskiem.

Po przeciwnej stronie znajdowała się nieciekawa pulchna nauczycielka, która mogłaby zginąć w tłumie, gdyby nie jej jaskrawofioletowa szata i kiczowaty makijaż… _Serio?! Niebieski cień do powiek?!_ Usta miała mocno ściągnięte w wyrazie niezadowolenia.

Dalej: Nauczycielka od Botaniki… Jak ona tam miała… Roxie nie była w stanie sobie przypomnieć. Ominęła wzrokiem wujka Charliego, który stał przy oknie i wyglądał na nieźle wkurzonego… Jej poprzedni trener Ohydek… Nauczycielka od przedmiotów ogólnych… Jakaś kobieta, jakiś facet… O! A tę panią kojarzyła ze Smoczych Legowisk!

Gdy dziewczynie udało się ogarnąć spojrzeniem pomieszczenie, profesor Heal popchnął ją delikatnie i wskazał gestem krzesło, które stało na środku pokoju.

Roxie poczuła, że odrobinę się stresuje. Ukradkiem wytarła spocone dłonie i nie zważając na wlepione w nią spojrzenia, siadła na krześle, posyłając mężczyźnie przy biurku swoje typowe spojrzenie – czytaj: bardzo agresywne, twarde, groźne…

– O, jak miło, że panna Roxanne do nas dołączyła. – O dziwo, jej postawa nie zrobiła na dyrektorze – ten gość wyglądał na najważniejszą osobę w tym pomieszczeniu – wrażenia. Uśmiechnął się do niej, co wydało jej się bardzo podejrzane… – Właśnie o pani rozmawialiśmy!

Roxie uniosła tylko jedną brew do góry. Zdecydowanie nie miała ochoty na pogawędkę z tym facetem, chociaż wydawał się bardzo sympatyczny i w ogóle… Nie! Będzie twarda.

– Jestem pod wrażeniem. – Na te słowa Fioletowa Babka prychnęła z oburzenia, ale Roxanne na to nie zareagowała. Wlepiła spojrzenie w mężczyznę i czekała, co powie dalej. – Przed kilkoma minutami skończyliśmy rozmawiać z panem Bobem Turysem i pewna część jego zeznań nie zgadza się z tym, co widzą moje oczy… Opisał panią jako dziewczynę _o nieco większych_ wymiarach…

Roxie nie mogła powstrzymać delikatnego uśmieszku. Ciekawe… Czyżby Bobby wstydził się tego, że pobiła go drobna dziewczyna? Ha! Trzeba było z nią nie zadzierać.

– O nie! – Podskoczyła na dźwięk głosu wujka Charliego, który opuścił posterunek pod oknem. Przemierzył pokój długimi krokami i stanął nad siostrzenicą, potrząsając grzywą rudo–siwych włosów. – Nie waż mi się uśmiechać, moja droga! Jesteś zbyt bardzo zadowolona z siebie, patrząc na to, że zachowałaś się karygodnie! Co ty sobie myślałaś, dziewczyno?! Dlaczego zaatakowałaś tego biednego chłopaka?! Mogłaś zrobić sobie krzywdę! – Roxie i pozostałe osoby w pomieszczeniu rzuciły mu zdziwione spojrzenia. Jedyną osobą, która ucierpiała, był jednak Bobby… – Co byś zrobiła, gdyby ci oddał?! Pragnę ci przypomnieć, że jesteś malutka!

Roxie poczuła, jak dłonie zaciskają jej się w pięści. Nikt jej nie wmówi, że nie potrafi o siebie zadbać. Rozmiary nie miały tutaj znaczenia! Zastanawiała się właśnie, czy pobić także wujka Charliego, ale stwierdziła, że biedne dłonie miały już dość…

Spojrzała na swoją lewą dłoń – którą najmocniej uderzała – i jęknęła, widząc, i czując, że kłykcie znów zaczęły krwawić.

– Charlie, uspokój się – odezwała się spokojnym głosem piękna pani. – Jestem pewna, że Roxanne jest bardzo przykro i że już więcej tego nie zrobi. – Udała, że nie słyszy prychnięcia jej wujka i jego: Chyba jej nie znasz; i zwróciła się do Roxie: – Prawda, moja droga?

Nim dziewczyna miała szansę coś powiedzieć, przemówiła pulchna Fioletowa Babka:

– Ale musi zostać ukarana! Chyba nie chcecie, by uszło jej to płazem! – Kobieta pod koniec każdego zdania wydawała przezabawny pisk, jakby brakowało jej powietrza. Zrobiła się także cała czerwona na twarzy, co upodobniało ją z wyglądu do prosiaka. – Mogła poważnie uszkodzić tego chłopaka! Uzdrowiciele musieli się mocno namęczyć, by go poskładać! Przyjeżdża do nas z innej placówki wychowawczej i naraża nas na takie rzeczy! Ta sprawa może wyjść do prasy! Rodzice chłopaka mogą nas pozwać, a ta bezczelna smarkula wygląda, jakby była zadowolona z tej sytuacji! – Zamilkła na moment, by nabrać powietrza. Dyrektor otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale Fioletowa Babka mu nie pozwoliła. Zaczęła znów nawijać: – To obraza dla naszej szkoły! Wiem, że was, moi drodzy koledzy, nie obchodzą zasady, ale tym razem nie możemy odpuścić! Jestem za odesłaniem tej dziewczyny do tej przeklętej szkoły! Do tego Hogiwartu!

– Po pierwsze: Hogwartu, panno Reko. Tak się składa, że sam skończyłem tę szkołę, gdzie poznałem moją żonę… – Dyrektor uśmiechnął się czule do białowłosej, pięknej pani.

– Panie Zingmat… Ja… – Kobieta zbladła, co ciekawie wyglądało w połączeniu z jej makijażem.

– I mogę cię zapewnić, że bez tej ,,przeklętej szkoły" – jak to ujęłaś – nie otworzyłbym naszej szkoły czterdzieści lat temu. – Roxie skrycie ucieszyła się, że dyrektor ją broni i to tej kobiecie się obrywa. Ale po chwili nie było jej już do śmiechu… – Ale ma pani rację. Dziewczyna musi zostać ukarana.

Zapadła cisza. Wszystkie spojrzenia zostały utkwione w Roxie, której serce stanęło. Zgrywała chojraka, ale naprawdę nie chciała odchodzić.

Pan Zingmat odchrząknął.

– Ma ktoś jakiś pomysł? – spytał cicho, splatając palce przed sobą i mierząc ją przenikliwym spojrzeniem.

Roxie poczuła, jak wielka sympatia rośnie w niej do tego starszego pana i jego żony, która wciąż posyłała jej pocieszające uśmiechy. Nie miała w zwyczaju tak szybko przywiązywać się do danych osób, ale czuła, że im mogłaby zaufać. I że to ludzie, których naprawdę obchodzi dobro innych.

Panna Reko sapnęła głośno, Weasley nie dziwiła się, że wciąż pozostawała panną…, ale reszta patrzyła po sobie w dosyć niezdecydowany sposób.

Wtedy odezwał się cichy głos:

– Ja mam pewien pomysł.

* * *

Nora położyła dłoń na drewnianych drzwiach i rozejrzała się, by sprawdzić, czy nikogo nie ma w okolicy. Wiedziała, że ma mało czasu. Mieli go zabrać za kilka minut. Ale ona… musiała go zobaczyć. Nie rozumiała, o co w tym wszystkim chodziło, ale czuła niesamowitą bliskość z chłopcem. Tak bardzo chciała, by się obudził…

Pchnęła drzwi do Skrzydła Szpitalnego i wsunęła się do pomieszczenia. Zawsze przerażała ją sterylna biel szpitali i rzędy identycznych łóżek, stojących pod ścianami. Kojarzyły jej się z jakimś sierocińcem lub psychiatrykiem. Zdecydowanie za dużo horrorów oglądała w życiu.

Bez trudu udało jej się wypatrzeć łóżko Hugona. Podeszła do niego ostrożnie, ciesząc się, że akurat w tym momencie nikogo przy nim nie było; domyślała się, że Hermiona rozmawia z Pigułą, jak przewieźć chłopca.

Usiadła na brzegu łóżka i ujęła go za chłodną dłoń.

– Hugo… Co ty kombinujesz? – Wpatrzyła się w jego twarz. Chłopiec wyglądał tak spokojnie! Zupełnie jakby spał i miał się za sekundkę obudzić. Przeciągnąłby się z uśmiechem i zganił ją za zamartwianie się, a później zapytał, czy przyniosła mu może jakieś naleśniki lub ciastka. – To byłeś ty? – Wiedziała, że jej nie odpowie, ale nie mogła się powstrzymać. Musiała do niego mówić… Musiała się tego z siebie pozbyć. – Obroniłeś mnie, prawda? Jestem tego pewna – mruknęła, ściskając go delikatnie za dłoń i szukając czegoś w jego twarzy… Tylko sama nie wiedziała czego. – Dlaczego się nie budzisz? Pozwól sobie pomóc!

– To trochę pomaga, prawda?

Nora podskoczyła ze strachu, puszczając dłoń chłopca i odwracając się do osoby, która za nią stała.

– Lily? – Spodziewała się każdego, ale nie tej małej dziewczynki.

Rudowłosa kiwnęła głową i usiadła obok niej na skraju łóżku. Dziewczyny, mimo że Nora miała o te cztery lata więcej, były prawie równego wzrostu i tak samo chude… Zabini przyzwyczaiła się już, że Potterowie i Weasley'owie odznaczali się wysokim wzrostem oraz smukłą i szczupłą sylwetką. Jedynym wyjątkiem od tej zasady była Roxanne Weasley – pulchna i bardzo niską; dziewczyna dawno o niej nie myślała...

Dziewczynka patrzyła na nią smutno niebieskimi oczami, tak bardzo podobnymi do tych należących do Rose.

– Czasami przychodzę i z nim rozmawiam, ale… to nie jest to samo. – Dwunastolatka zaczęła skubać dziurę w swoich dżinsach. – Widzę, że także korzystasz z ostatniej okazji, by z nim pobyć, co? Zabierają go do świętego Munga. – Lily zamilkła na chwilę, pociągając nosem, by po chwili wybuchnąć: – To wszystko moja wina!

Nora spojrzała oszołomiona na dziewczynkę, która zalała się łzami. Objęła ją pospiesznie ramieniem.

– Hej! Nie mów tak! Nie jesteś niczemu winna!

– Jestem! To ja go namówiłam, by iść do Zakazanego Lasu! By wkręcić się do zabawy. Nie mam pojęcia, co mnie podkusiło! Ale byłam tak wściekła, że zostaliśmy pominięci i miałam dziwne wrażenie, że muszę iść do lasu… I Hugo za to zapłacił! Hugo i ty! Przecież byłaś ranna! Przepraszam! – Lily zaczęła głośno szlochać, wtulając się w jej ramię.

Nora nie miała pojęcia, że dziewczynka może się tak czuć. Zaczęła pospiesznie mówić:

– Nie masz za co przepraszać i nie możesz się obwiniać, rozumiesz? – Lily uniosła głowę, zdumiona jej stanowczością. – Nie mogłaś wiedzieć, że ci ludzie nas zaatakują, jasne? Znaleźliście się po prostu w złym miejscu, o złym czasie… Hugo się obudzi. Jestem tego pewna. Zresztą, nie chciałby, żebyś się zadręczała poczuciem winy. Wszystko się jakoś ułoży. – Chciała ją pocieszyć, ale także samej sobie to wmówić… Ile by dała, by naprawdę wszystko było dobrze! A jak na razie błądziła wśród narastających, niewyjaśnionych kwestii i problemów. Czuła się tak bardzo zagubiona! Trzymając Lily w ramionach, zrozumiała jak niewielki wpływ ma człowiek na własny los…

Siedziały tak przez kilka minut - w ciszy, pogrążone we własnych myślach.

– Przepraszam. Nie powinnam płakać. – Lily odsunęła się od niej, ocierając łzy z zarumienionych policzków i uśmiechając się niemrawo. – Idziemy?

Dziewczyny pożegnały się na korytarzu, nie wymieniając ze sobą zbędnych słów. Ale już zawsze będą sobie wdzięczne za tę chwilę w Skrzydle Szpitalnym przy Hugonie, gdzie narodziła się między nimi delikatna nić porozumienia…

Nora udała się w kierunku Wielkiej Sali. Była już spóźniona na obiad, po którym od razu mieli wyjechać do domów na święta. Ostatnia okazja, oprócz podróży do Londyny, by spędzić czas z przyjaciółmi, porozmawiać, wymienić się plotkami.

– Hej, Nora! – Dziewczyna odwróciła się na dźwięk swojego imienia i posłała Fredowi promienny uśmiech.

– Freddy! A ty nie na obiedzie? – Poczekała aż ją dogoni i razem wznowili marsz.

– Po pierwsze: nie nazywaj mnie tak. – Pstryknął ją w ramię i uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. – A po drugie: byłem polatać na miotle i straciłem poczucie czasu… A teraz cierpię i umieram z głodu. – Na potwierdzenie jego słów brzuch chłopaka głośno zaburczał.

– Właśnie słyszę. – Dziewczyna zachichotała pod nosem. – Oczywiście nie chcemy, żebyś padł nam tutaj trupem, więc wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy się pospieszyć. Zgodzi się pan ze mną?

– Naturalnie, my lady! – Posłali sobie szalone uśmiechy i zaczęli zbiegać ze schodów. Już mieli zejść na pierwsze piętro, ale one [schody] miały inne plany…

– No nie – jęknął Fred. – Dlaczego zawsze muszą to robić!

Nora zdążyła się już przyzwyczaić, że schody uwielbiały zmieniać swoje położenie i płatać tym figle uczniom, którzy bardzo się gdzieś śpieszyli. Najciekawsze było to, że nigdy nie wiedziałeś, gdzie tym razem cię zabiorą…

– Chyba twój żołądek za szybko nie dostanie jedzenia. – Nora zaśmiała się na widok cierpienia na twarzy chłopaka, trzymając się mocno poręczy schodów, które dalej się przesuwały.

Zatrzymali się. Ich oczom ukazał się korytarz, którego dziewczyna zupełnie nie kojarzyła. Był oświetlony mniejszą ilością świec niż reszta pomieszczeń w zamku.

– Idziemy? – Fred nachylił się nad nią, lustrując przestrzeń przed nimi wzrokiem. – Nie znam tego miejsca.

– Czyli trzeba to zbadać. I tak nie mamy jak wrócić, więc… – Dziewczyna zrobiła kilka kroków do przodu, ale gwałtownie stanęła, czując się bardzo dziwnie…

 _ **Eleonoro…**_

Podskoczyła wystraszona, rozglądając się wokół, widząc tylko kamienne ściany i Freda, który patrzył na nią spod uniesionych brwi.

– Czy ty… mówiłeś coś do mnie? – spytała go zachrypniętym głosem.

– Em… Nie? – Posłał jej pytające spojrzenie. – Wszystko w porządku?

– Nie wiem. – Wydawało jej się, że usłyszała, jak ktoś wypowiada jej imię… wewnątrz… jej… głowy?! Czy ona wariuje?! – Chodźmy dalej.

Ale zdążyła zrobić zaledwie trzy kroki, a sytuacja powtórzyła się ponownie.

 _ **Eleonoro…**_

– O mój Merlinie! – krzyknęła, łapiąc się za głowę. Zwariowała! Nie ma innej opcji… Jest już taką wariatką, że słyszy głosy w głowie!

– Nora. Coś się stało? – Fred stanął koło niej w bojowej pozycji, z wyciągniętą różdżką. Szukał jakiegoś zagrożenia, ale niczego nie widział.

– Nie słyszałeś tego? – To pytanie było ostatnią deską jej ratunku. Może tylko jej się wydawało, że ten głos rozbrzmiewał wewnątrz jej głowy?

– Ale czego? – Głupkowaty wyraz twarzy przyjaciela powiedział jej, że chłopak się nie zgrywa.

Nora jęknęła głośno, zamykając oczy. Wiedziała, że to głupie, ale postanowiła spróbować i zadać pytanie:

 _Halo? Jest tam kto?_

 _ **No nareszcie! Musimy porozmawiać!**_

Eleonora Zabini otworzyła usta i wydała z siebie najgłośniejszy krzyk świata.

* * *

Roxie wyszła z budynku administracyjnego, mrużąc oczy przed światłem latarni i żałując, że nie przynieśli jej zimowego płaszcza… Teraz będzie marznąć w skórzanej kurtce, która nie stanowiła żadnej ochrony przed mrozem i płatkami śniegu, które, jak na złość, właśnie zaczęły padać.

Chciała już zejść ze wzgórza i udać się do swojego domku, ale zauważyła postać, stojącą pod najbliższym budynkiem.

– Czekałem na ciebie – mruknął Jules, wychodząc z cienia i zbliżając się do niej powoli.

Chłopak wciąż miał zakrwawione oczy, ale wyglądał, jak zwykle zresztą, bardzo dobrze. Ciemnoblond włosy tworzyły artystyczny nieład na czubku głowy, policzki delikatnie zarumieniły mu się od zimna, ale to sprawiało, że wydawał się Roxie jeszcze piękniejszy.

Weasley poczuła, jak nogi zaczynają jej się trząść. Tak bardzo nie stresowała się nawet przed chwilą, w gabinecie u dyrektora, gdzie ważyły się jej losy.

– Długo cię tam trzymali. – Jules stanął przed nią i podał jej jakieś zawiniątko. Roxie z zaskoczeniem odkryła, że był to jej ukochany płaszcz, za którym właśnie marudziła.

– Dzięki! – wykrzyknęła, mocno się nim opatulając i uśmiechając się do niego promiennie, choć postanawiała sobie, że nie będzie się z nim za bardzo spoufalać… Nie mogła. Musiała myśleć o Elenie. – Która godzina?

– Za pięć dwudziesta pierwsza. – Roxie tylko uniosła brew. Naprawdę długo ją przetrzymywali. – Jaka kara? Mam nadzieję, że cię nie wyrzucili. – Chłopak stał przed nią nieporadnie, wciskając ręce do kieszeni kurtki, garbiąc się lekko, by móc na nią spoglądać. Na dworze było już ciemno, rzecz oczywista, zważając na porę; latarnia rzucała światło na połowę twarzy jej towarzysza, co czyniło go jeszcze bardziej tajemniczym i intrygującym.

Roxie odchrząknęła, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie odpowiedziała mu na pytanie.

– Długo zastanawiali się, co ze mną zrobić i w końcu… Jakaś kobieta o nazwisku Sora… Ta ze Smoczych Legowisk… – Roxie pstryknęła palcami, próbując przypomnieć sobie więcej.

– Saxony Sora jest najsłynniejszą Smoczą Opiekunką! – przerwał jej Jules. – Każdy ją zna!

– Ta… Ja jej nie znałam. I większości osób, które się tam znajdowały. Ale nieważne! – powiedziała szybko, bo widziała, że chłopak ma ochotę dać wykład o tych ludziach, którzy naprawdę jej nie obchodzili. – Ta kobieta powiedziała, że przydałaby się jej pomoc przy smokach. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy prawie cały personel wyjeżdża na święta… I do odwołania mam jej pomagać. – Rox wzruszyła ramionami. – Dla mnie to nie jest taka wielka kara. Uwielbiam smoki, ale według dyrektora, wujka Charliego i reszty fakt, że nie mogę wrócić na święta do domu, tak bardzo mnie załamie. – Wywróciła oczami. – I to tyle. Dzięki za płaszcz. Możemy już wracać… – Zaczęła się odwracać, ale Flamel ją przytrzymał.

– Chyba musimy porozmawiać – powiedział cichym głosem. Powaga na twarzy chłopaka, uzmysłowiła Roxanne, że będzie to dość nieprzyjemna rozmowa…

– O czym? O tym, że pobiłam Boba? Należało mu się! Strasznie mnie już wkurzał! Nie myśl sobie, że z jakiegoś konkretnego powodu go sprałam! Bo takiego powodu na pewno nie było! Po prostu miałam na to ochotę i… – zaczęła nawijać, jak zwykle, gdy się denerwowała. Plotłaby dalej głupoty, ale Jules pochylił się nad nią i położył jej dłoń na ustach, ucinając tym potok słów.

– Pozwól, że ja coś powiem. A ty pozostaniesz w tym czasie cicho, okej? – Poczekał aż dziewczyna niechętnie pokiwa głową i opuścił ręce. – Wiem, co Bobby chciał ci powiedzieć. Pamiętam wszystko, co działo się na imprezie.

Roxie zatkało. Cofnęła się o krok.

– Pamiętasz? – szepnęła, patrząc na niego oszołomiona.

Chłopak przybliżył się do niej.

– Pamiętam.

Dziewczyna nagle poczuła, jak zalewa ją wściekłość.

– Wiedziałeś i nic nie powiedziałeś?! Człowieku! Nawet nie wiesz, jak się stresowałam! I jak się obwiniałam! A teraz spokojnie mówisz mi, że wszystko pamiętałeś?! – wrzeszczała na niego, podchodząc coraz bliżej i waląc go w klatkę piersiową. – Rzuciłam się na Boba, by nie zdradził ci prawdy! Ty dupku jeden! – Uniosła rękę, by przywalić mu po raz kolejny, ale chłopak ją powstrzymał.

– Nic nie powiedziałem, bo nie chciałem cię zranić! – krzyknął.

– Co? – Roxie czuła, jak ucieka jej powietrze z płuc.

Patrzyli na siebie przez kilka sekund, dysząc od emocji, które ich trawiły.

– Nie chciałem cię zranić… – powtórzył. Z jego głosu biła jakaś dziwna gorzkość. – To kolejny raz, kiedy pocałowałem cię w jakichś dziwnych okolicznościach… A ty wciąż mi mówiłaś, że jestem dla ciebie przyjacielem i jaką wspaniałą parę tworzę z Eleną! Zresztą nie chciałem ci mieszać w głowie, kiedy widziałem, jak bardzo się związałaś z Cistianem… Tak trudno mi cię przejrzeć! Jesteś strasznie zamknięta w sobie. A im dłużej cię znam, tym bardziej mnie zaskakujesz. Dlatego… stwierdziłem, że będzie ci łatwiej, gdy skłamię i powiem, że niczego nie pamiętam.

Roxie była w stanie tylko się w niego wpatrywać z wielkim szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy. Dopiero po kilku sekundach, otrząsnęła się na tyle, by coś powiedzieć:

– Czy ty… – zaczęła, ale nie mogła dokończyć.

Śmiało odpowiedział na jej spojrzenie, robiąc jeszcze jeden krok do przodu. Na jego twarzy malowało się zdecydowanie:

– Czy ja co?

Ta sytuacja wydawała się Roxanne zupełnie nierealna. Ich dwójka stała na dworze, marznąc w rumuńskim zimnie i działo się między nimi coś, czego umysł dziewczyny nie potrafił ogarnąć… Niby była odważna, ale w tym momencie czuła się, jak najgorszy tchórz świata.

– Dlaczego w ogóle cię obchodzę? Masz Elenę – Odwróciła od niego głowę, by utkwić wzrok w swoich butach – która jest piękna, chuda, miła, kochana…

– Jest taka. – Roxie zacisnęła mocniej zęby na te słowa. Powiedziała sobie, że nie będzie płakać. – Jest wspaniałą przyjaciółką. – Poczuła, jak chłopak unosi jej brodę do góry. Przybrała na twarz swoją typową, zaciętą minę. Jules uśmiechnął się do niej czule. – Ale to ty jesteś szaloną, nienormalną, pyskatą, odważną, inteligentną, piękną dziewczyną, w której się zakochałem, jak miałem jedenaście lat… I która praktycznie od pierwszej sekundy w tej szkole skradła ponownie moje serce.

Patrzyli sobie przez kilka sekund w oczy. Roxie wiedziała, że nie powinna, ale czuła się w tym momencie najszczęśliwszą dziewczyną na świecie. Już miała rzucić się na jego szyję i go zacałować na śmierć, ale jedna kwestia wciąż jej przeszkadzała…

– A Elena? – spytała cicho.

Jules schylił się jeszcze mocniej i zetknął ich czoła ze sobą.

– Rozstaliśmy się. – Roxie miała ochotę zapiać ze szczęścia. – A Cristian?

– Od początku próbował nas ze sobą zeswatać… Zresztą ja i on? – Roxie prychnęła i wywróciła oczami. – Zapomnij.

Obydwoje mieli na twarzach głupio-szczęśliwe uśmiechy.

– Więc… Jeśli nie ma już żadnych przeciwwskazań… Choć wciąż nie wiem, czy ty coś do mnie czujesz… – zaczął Jules, podsadzając ją lekko, by mogła objąć go w pasie nogami, tak, by ich twarzy znajdowały się na równym poziomie.

– Już ty dobrze wiesz, co do ciebie czuję… Nie zmusisz mnie jednak bym to powiedziała! – Wyszczerzyła się do niego, obserwując złote plamki w jego zielonych oczach i rozkoszując się jego cudnym zapachem. – Zamknij się i mnie pocałuj!

I ją pocałował… Było to zdecydowanie najlepsze doświadczenie w życiu dziewczyny. Ten pocałunek przebił ich ostatnie pijackie ,,przelizanie się" i dziwne, senne przygody.

Dziewczyna wplotła mu palce we włosy na karku, a chłopak całował ją, śmiejąc się i przytrzymując, jakby nic nie ważyła.

Przerwali dopiero, gdy nogi się ugięły pod Julesem, choć później zapewniał ją, że to od wrażeń, a nie jej wagi, i wylądowali w śnieżnej zaspie. Zaczęli się śmiać, wciąż się obejmując.

– Chyba będziemy musieli się lepiej poznać, panie Flamelu – szepnęła, wpatrując się w jego oczy.

– Mamy na to dużo czasu, panno Weasley – odpowiedział jej, nachylając się, by znów ją pocałować.*

 ** _{* He he he… Witamy nową parę XD Jestem okropna… Ale Team Roles 3! Nieee… Wcale nie planowałam tego od początkuuuu…. :D Chyba nie jestem za dobra w pisaniu takich słodkich scen…}_**

* * *

Dziesięć minut zajęło Fredowi uspokojenie jej.

– Możesz mi powiedzieć, co się stało?

Wiedziała, że Weasley zasłużył na jakieś wyjaśnienia, ale nie była w stanie o tym mówić. Pokręciła tylko głową i usiadła na podłodze, czując, że ta sytuacja ją przerasta. Oparła czoło o zimną, kamienną ścianę, zastanawiając się, co powinna zrobić dalej…

Podjęła ostatnią próbę.

 _Głupie pytanie, ale… czy ktoś siedzi w mojej głowie?_

Czekała kilka sekund na odpowiedź.

 _ **Tak.**_

To był tylko delikatny szept. Nora miała ochotę znowu zacząć świrować, ale postanowiła być odważna. Syknęła na Freda, że ma być cicho - chłopak zaczął coś do niej mówić - ale ona musiała mocno się skupić.

 _Kim jesteś i czego chcesz?! Wynoś się z mojej głowy!_

 _ **Zdawało mi się, że potrzebujesz mojej pomocy.**_

Norze wydawało się, że już wie, kim jest ta osoba…

 _Hugo?! Co ty robisz w mojej głowie?!_

 _ **Pomagam ci!**_

O dziwo, fakt, że zna osobę, która do niej gadała, nie uspokoił jej w żadnej mierze.

 _W czym mi niby pomagasz?! I od kiedy… Znaczy… Czy ty byłeś w mojej głowie przez cały czas?!_

 _ **Niedawno się wybudziłem. Nie mamy za wiele czasu. Nie wiem, na ile sił mi starczy. Musimy działać.**_

 _Dobra, dobra…_

Dziewczynie coraz mniej się to wszystko podobało. Ale w świecie czarodziei takie rzeczy chyba się zdarzały…

 _Ale mam nadzieję, że mnie nie podglądałeś… Jak brałam prysznic lub…_

 _ **Zamykałem wtedy oczy.**_

Potrafiła sobie wyobrazić, jak chłopiec się w tym momencie rumieni.

 _ **Pospiesz się.**_

Wstała na równe nogi. Fred posłał jej pytające spojrzenie.

– Już mi lepiej. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego słabo, mając nadzieję, że nie wygląda jak ktoś, kto przeprowadził właśnie bardzo ciekawą rozmowę z osobą, która była pogrążona w śpiączce… A czy wspomniała, że rozmowa ta odbyła się w jej głowie?! Zwariować można, zwariować… – Co teraz? – Zdała sobie sprawę, że zadała to pytanie na głos.

– Nie mam pojęcia. Wracamy na obiad? – Fred wciąż rzucał jej dziwne spojrzenia.

– Oj, cicho bądź. – Skupiła się na głosie Hugona, który był coraz cichszy.

 _ **Idź do końca korytarza.**_

Nora wyjęła różdżkę i wykonała polecenie. Usłyszała jeszcze krzyk Freda i jego pospieszne kroki, gdy za nią podążył.

Doszli pod kamienną ścianę.

– Genialnie. Ślepy zaułek. Możemy wracać? Mam dość tych przygód! – Mulat przestąpił z nogi na nogę, spoglądając na zegarek.

Dziewczyna nie zwracała na niego uwagi.

 _Co teraz?_

 _ **Wypowiedz zaklęcie.**_ **Dissendium** _ **.**_

Nora zrobiła tak, jak kazał jej chłopiec. Wyciągnęła przed siebie różdżkę i szepnęła:

– _Dissendium._

Na wysokości jej oczu w kamiennej ścianie, pojawiła się mała półeczka, w której znajdował się jakiś przedmiot. Nora wyjęła ją, zdając sobie sprawę, że to książka… Wsunęła ją pospiesznie do torby.

– Co to jest? – Fred miał bardzo zagubiony wyraz twarzy. Norze zrobiło się go żal.

– Nic takiego. Naprawdę Chodźmy na obiad. Coś czuję, że tym razem schody nie zrobią nam na złość. – Ujęła go pod ramię, ciągnąc z powrotem do jaśniejszej części zamku.

Przystojna twarz chłopaka wyrażała wielkie zdezorientowanie. Zaparł się nogami i spojrzał wyczekująco na przyjaciółkę.

– Ale o co chodzi? Co to za książka?

Nora tylko poklepała go po dłoni, mrucząc, że nie musi się tym zamartwiać i że to nic ważnego, choć czuła, że to znalezisko jest bardzo istotne. Poprosiła jeszcze chłopaka, by nie wspominał o tym nikomu. Fred zgodził się niechętnie, gdy obiecała, że wszystko wkrótce mu wyjaśni.

 _Hugo? Wytłumaczysz mi, o co chodzi?_

Ale chłopiec jej nie odpowiedział.

Udało im się załapać na deser, na co Fred strasznie narzekał. Zjedli pospiesznie to, co nawinęło im się po ręce, tłumacząc przyjaciołom, że schody zabrały ich na przejażdżkę, ale nie wchodząc zbytnio w szczegóły.

Przysiadła się do nich Tamara, która wyglądała wyjątkowo niemrawo. Po raz pierwszy nie związał swoich kruczoczarnych włosów, które teraz opadały jej falami na twarz. Czarna sukienka, którą miała na sobie, sprawiała, że dziewczyna wyglądała bardzo posępnie.

– Co jest? – Nora szturchnęła Rosjankę. Dziewczyna uniosła powoli głowę i posłała jej rozgoryczone spojrzenie.

– Nieważne – mruknęła, zatapiając widelec w kawałku ciasta dyniowego.

– Ej! Kim jest ta dziewczyna, która gada z Alem? – Lily wskazała palcem na stół Ślizgonów. – Całkiem ładna.

Cała ich grupa, oprócz Tamary, która dalej gnębiła swoje ciasto, zerknęła na Albusa, który cały w skowronkach rozmawiał z Jasmine Bones. Nora kojarzyła ją, gdyż w końcu udało jej się wyciągnąć z przyjaciela, kim jest jego tajemnicza sympatia…

– Wcale nie jest taka ładna. – Tylko Norze udało się usłyszeć cichy szept Tamary. Posłała przyjaciółce pytające spojrzenie. Czyżby Tamara miała coś do Jasmine… Ale dlaczego…?

Nora zanotowała sobie, by przeprowadzić z Rosjanką poważną rozmowę.

Po przemówieniu Hermiony – która życzyła wszystkim udanych świąt – udali się w kierunku stacji. Zabini szła pod ramię z Tamarą, która wciąż miała zły humor, ale która odmawiała jakichkolwiek wyjaśnień, ciągnąc za sobą swój kufer. Udało im się zgubić resztę towarzystwa, więc Nora wykorzystała tę chwilę, by opowiedzieć przyjaciółce o swojej nietypowej przygodzie… Dziewczyna nie uznała Eleonory za wariatkę – co było niezłym osiągnięciem – i obiecała, że z chęcią pomoże odkryć tajemnice tej książki, która, jak się okazało, była zapisana dziwnymi runami…

Podróż do Londynu przebiegła im bardzo spokojnie. Tamara zaciągnęła ją do przedziału, w którym siedzieli Emma i Nott, i to z nimi spędziła czas. Choć większość drogi przespała. Gdy przybyli na peron 9 i ¾, szybko pożegnała się z nimi – obiecując Tamarze, że będzie na siebie uważać, pisać często listy i wyśle jej na święta wór pełen słodyczy – i poleciała szukać reszty swoich przyjaciół.

Lawirowała w tłumie, próbując wypatrzeć kogoś znajomego. Wpadła na Molly i Domie, które niestety nie potrafiły powiedzieć jej, gdzie znajduje się reszta ich rodziny. Mijała wielu znajomych ze szkoły, którzy życzyli jej wesołych świąt. W końcu znalazła… Jamesa.

– Nora! Wszędzie cię szukałem! – wykrzyknął, łapiąc ją za łokieć, by nie straciła równowagi.

Dziewczyna posłała mu lekki uśmiech.

– Ja ciebie właśnie też. Gdzie reszta? – Wspięła się na palce, by znaleźć pozostałych, ale przez swój niski wzrost i tłumy, nikogo nie spostrzegła.

– A kto ich tam wie. – James uśmiechnął się promiennie i nachylił się do niej lekko. – Wiesz… Nie mieliśmy okazji porozmawiać… Te głupie dementory nam przerwały, a ja właśnie chciałem…

– Ekhem.

Ale znowu nie dane mu było dokończyć, gdyż dokładnie ten moment wybrała rodzinka Potterów, by się pojawić, a pan Potter chrząknięciem uzmysłowił im, jak blisko siebie się znajdywali. Nora pospiesznie odsunęła się od Jamesa, rumieniąc się delikatne na twarzy i próbując ignorować uśmieszek Ala i chichot Lily. Jej towarzysz tylko jęknął, patrząc na rodziców z żalem.

– To ja może… już pójdę – powiedziała, uśmiechając się delikatnie i powoli się wycofując. – Miło było państwo znowu zobaczyć, panie i pani Potter! Do zobaczenia za dwa tygodnie! – wykrzyknęła do przyjaciół, odwracając się na pięcie, by odejść.

Udało jej się jeszcze usłyszeć głośny szept Ginny Potter: Myślałam, że to twoja dziewczyna, Aluś… i jęk Albusa. Odwróciła się na chwilę i zdała sobie sprawę, że nie może tego tak zostawić. Porzuciła swój kufer na środku peronu i pobiegła z powrotem.

Nie zważając na pytające spojrzenia Potterów, podbiegła do Jamesa, wspięła się na palce i pocałowała go w policzek. Krzyknęła jeszcze: Wesołych świąt! I z uśmiechem na twarzy poszła szukać Malfoy'ów.

– Powiesz nam synku, co jest grane? – Ginny posłała swojemu pierworodnemu tajemniczy uśmieszek, który mówił, że i tak już wszystko wie…

James jednak nic jej nie odpowiedział. Stał w tym samym miejscu, gdzie zostawiła go Eleonora z głupkowatym uśmiechem na twarzy.

– Lubię ją – stwierdził Harry, chwytając rączkę od kufra swojej córki.

– Ja też – zgodziła się Lily.

– Nie zapominajcie, że to ja pierwszy się z nią zaprzyjaźniłem! – Albus musiał dorzucić swoje trzy sykle.

Rodzina Potterów oddaliła się w kierunku wyjścia.

Czuła wielki stres, zbliżając się do Malfoy'ów. Miała wrażenie, że wszyscy ludzie na peronie się na nią gapią. Ciekawe, czy domyślają się, że jest ich córką? Była do nich tak podoba, że nie trudno dojść do takiego wniosku.

Scorpius także na nią czekał. Astoria objęła ją delikatnie na powitanie, a Draco mruknął, że nareszcie przyszła. Skierowali się w stronę wyjścia.

– Gapią się na nas – syknął jej ojciec. Nora musiała przyznać mu rację. Ludzie naprawdę się w nich intensywnie wpatrywali.

– Trudno. – Astoria uniosła wysoko głowę i mrugnęła do Eleonory. – Będą się musieli przyzwyczaić.

Święta zapowiadały się bardzo ciekawie… A ona znalazła kolejne zajęcie. Poklepała kieszeń, w której znajdowała się książeczka od Hugona. I może Malfoy'owie nie będą tacy źli i nie każą jej znęcać się nad króliczkami? Hej! Grunt to pozytywne nastawienie!


	25. Chapter 25

**Baaardzo was przepraszam, że tyle musieliście czekać na nowy rozdział. Powód jest prosty - nauka i brak czasu :/ Nawet nie miałam kiedy usiąść i włączyć komputera... Przepraszam! Ale nowy rozdział już jest i mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba. Napiszcie, co myślicie! :D**

 **JoAnna:** **Jasne, że działa :D Jak widzę, że jest nowy komentarz, to od razu dostaję kopa do pisania ; To bardzo prawdopodobne... :3 Króliczki to nie będą, ale dostanie pewne zwierzątko... Jakieś pomysły, jakie? :D Stwierdziłam, że nie ma co tego tak długo przeciągać i trochę miłości się przyda. Haha ok! Dziękuję za komentarz, kochana! ^^**

 **Daria:** **Jak przyjemnie móc odpowiedzieć na więcej niż jeden komentarz! :D To naprawdę motywujące. Bardzo dziękuję :3 Weź mi tak nie słodź, bo moje ego wyjedzie na Jamajkę i już tam zostanie... - i kto wtedy będzie pisał nowe rozdziały? XD Jeszcze raz dziękuję i pozdrawiam!**

 **Bolo:** **Teraz He he he he :D**

* * *

Życie prawie jak w bajce

Już po pierwszych minutach spędzonych w towarzystwie Malfoyów mogła stwierdzić, że Draco uwielbiał narzekać. I to dosłownie na wszystko. A to na to, że stoją w korku, że inni ludzie nie umieją prowadzić, ogólnie na to, że upadł już tak nisko, że musi poruszać się mugolskim środkiem transportu, że Scorpius ma chorobę teleportacjyjną i nie mogą podróżować, jak szanujący się czarodzieje. A gdyby mógł, to pewnie zmieszałby z błotem cały świat.

Nora obserwowała to z mieszanymi uczuciami. Targała się między ochotą wybuchnięcia śmiechem a wyskoczeniem z wrzaskiem, z samochodu. Tylko rozbawione, i jak zwykle dobrotliwe spojrzenie Astorii, sprawiły, że zachowała spokój. Scorpius jednak nie potrafił tak samo postąpić.

Dało się wyczuć wielkie napięcie panujące między męską częścią rodziny Malfoyów. Nora wiedziała, że Scorp posiada wybuchową naturę, ale przy Rose nigdy nie tracił nad sobą kontroli. Teraz ledwo nad sobą panował.

Ulubionym tematem do narzekania Dracona był właśnie jego syn… Nora wiedziała, że nie powinna się wtrącać w ich sprzeczki – kłócili się o oceny, o przyjaźń chłopaka z Albusem, o Quidditch – ale naprawdę czuła przymus, by bronić przyjaciela. Na szczęście do akcji wkroczyła Astoria, która, mimo swojej spokojnej fasady, potrafiła ich ustawić.

Dalsza podróż przebiegła im w ciszy.

Dziewczyna wbiła spojrzenie w szybę, skubiąc skrawek swojej koszulki i przygryzając usta prawie do krwi.

 _W co ja się wkopałam?_ –nie po raz pierwszy zadawała sobie to pytanie, ale dalej nie mogła pojąć, dlaczego się na to zgodziła. Chyba po prostu miała dość uciekania i mimo że łatwiej by jej było odciąć się od swojej prawdziwej rodziny, postanowiła stawić temu czoła. Miała tylko nadzieję, że przez te dwa tygodnie nie zwariuje. Przecież była wystarczającą wariatką bez tego!

Zapadał już wieczór, gdy przed oczami dziewczyny pojawił się cel ich podróży. Miała wrażenie, że nigdy w życiu nie widziała tak wspaniałej i wielkiej rezydencji.

Ściany lśniły własnym blaskiem, skąpane w pomarańczowych promieniach zachodzącego słońca i dopiero, gdy podjechali bliżej, dostrzegła, że są śnieżnobiałe. Wysoki mur otaczał z każdej strony dwór. Walczył on o dominację z oplatającym go żywopłotem. Od frontu nie można było tego spostrzec, ale zza domem ciągnął się niesamowity ogród, którego nawet najlepsi ogrodnicy nie potrafili poskromić – co oczywiście nie oznaczało, że nie prezentował się schludnie i okazale. Obecnie przykryty śnieżnobiałą pierzyną śniegu, co tylko dodawało mu uroku.

Dziewczyna przyglądała się temu z rozdziawioną buzią. Wierciła się na swoim miejscu, próbując ogarnąć wzrokiem nowe otoczenie. Scopius i Astoria bezkarnie śmiali się, obserwując jej wygibasy, a na ustach Dracona także pojawił się delikatny uśmieszek.

Przeżyła chwilowy szok, gdy ojciec – czy tylko dla niej to wciąż dziwnie brzmiało? – zamiast zahamować przed żelazną bramą, przyspieszył i wyglądało na to, że zamierza ją zniszczyć. Miała już zacząć wrzeszczeć – czuła, że na twarz wypływa jej grymas strachu – gdy bez problemu przejechali przez przeszkodę, by z głośnym piskiem zahamować przed domem – a może raczej dworem? Rezydencją?

– O Merlinie! – szepnęła, łapiąc się za serce i posyłając rozbawionemu Draconowi ostre spojrzenie. – Mogłeś mnie uprzedzić!

– Ale wtedy nie byłoby to takie zabawne – powiedział, chichocząc pod nosem i wysiadając z samochodu.

Nora pokręciła tylko głową. Nie rozumiała tego człowieka. Wydawało jej się, że miał poważny problem ze swoją zmienną osobowością. Pospiesznie wygramoliła się z samochodu, gdyż cała trójka już na nią czekała. Razem udali się w kierunku frontowych drzwi.

Eleonora Zabini czuła się bardzo nie na miejscu w swoich wyświechtanych trampkach, piszczących na wypolerowanej posadce, w której bez problemu mogła ujrzeć swoje odbicie. Zaczęła żałować, że nie zdecydowała się ubrać jednej ze swoich nielicznych, czarodziejskich szat. Widać było wielką różnicę między jej ubiorem a ubiorem reszty Malfoyów. Nieprzyjemne spojrzenia dostojnych czarodziei, spoglądających na nią z ciągnących się przez całą długość holu obrazów, tylko przypominały, że tutaj nie pasuje.

Zanim rozpoczęli oprowadzenie, podbiegł do nich mały skrzat domowy. Jego widok nie zdziwił jej – wiedziała, że czystokrwiści czarodzieje dalej korzystają z ich usług – ale ten stworek nieznaczenie różnił się od tych, które na co dzień spotykała w zamkowej kuchni. Po pierwsze nie był aż tak brzydki, po drugie zdecydowanie mniejszy, a po trzecie ubrany w schludny, świąteczny, czerwono-zielony garniturek. Z uśmiechem na twarzy zbliżył się, wziął ich płaszcze i machnięciem ręki przeniósł je w tylko sobie znane miejsce.

– Państwo Malfoyowie! Wróciliście! – Zatrzymał się przed Astorią i skłonił nisko. – I panicz Scorpius! Miło panicza znowu zobaczyć! – Uśmiech, jaki posłał jej bratu, zdecydowanie wskazywał, że był on ulubieńcem skrzata.

– Cześć, Krupniczku! – Scorp pomachał mu ręką, odwzajemniając uśmiech.

– A to musi być panienka Eleonora! Przygotowałem już dla panienki pokój! Mogę panienkę zaprowadzić i…

Astoria uklękła przed Krupniczkiem, zniżając się do jego wzrostu – coś, do czego nie każdy czarodziej by się zmusił – i powiedziała:

– Na razie zabierzemy ją, by obejrzała rezydencję. Mógłbyś przynieść kufy z samochodu? Bardzo bym cię o to prosiła. I gdybyś mógł powiadomić Rukolę, że może już przygotowywać kolację, byłabym ci także bardzo wdzięczna. – Astoria długo nie musiała czekać na reakcję skrzata. Malec pokiwał gorliwie głową i zniknął. Kobieta podniosła się z posadzki, otrzepując skraj swojej szaty.

– Właśnie sobie przypomniałem, dlaczego moi rodzice tak bardzo cię nienawidzą – powiedział pod nosem Draco, podając żonie dłoń i czule się doń uśmiechając.

Scorpius prysnął szybko, mówiąc, że chce się rozpakować i coś sprawdzić. Nora po prostu czuła, iż chciał dać jej szansę na spędzenie trochę czasu sam na sam z nowymi rodzicami. Nie wiedziała, czy się gniewać, że ją zostawiał, czy być za to wdzięczna.

Zaczęli od salonu.

Dziewczyna posiadała pewne obawy, co do tego pomieszczenia – słyszała o kilku niemiłych wydarzeniach, jakie miały tam miejsce za czasów Voldemorta – ale zupełnie niesłusznie.

Pokój był bardzo przestronny i urządzony w jasnych barwach. Bił od niego spokój i coś, czego dziewczyna nie sądziła, że odnajdzie w tym domu. Rodzinna atmosfera. W kominku tańczył wesoło ogień, rzucając cienie na znajdujące się w pobliżu kanapy i fotele, wypełniając salon tak bardzo upragnionym ciepłem. Całą jedną ścianę zajmowały okna, ukazujące zaśnieżony ogród. Na niewielkim stoliku leżała odwrócona grzbietem do góry książka – szczegół, na którym dziewczyna najbardziej się skupiła; nie wiedząc czemu, lżej jej się na sercu zrobiło, gdy spostrzegła, że ten pokój nie jest jakimś muzeum i od razu zrozumiała, że będzie się mogła w nim dobrze poczuć.

– I… jak ci się podoba? – Astoria posłała córce nerwowe spojrzenie, splatając przed sobą palce. Drobna sylwetka kobiety delikatnie drżała, gdy zaczęła chodzić po pokoju. – Po ślubie z Draconem wprowadziłam bardzo dużo zmian. Nie mogłam znieść mrocznej atmosfery, która tutaj panowała. Gdybyś zobaczyła wtedy swoich dziadków! Myślałam, że mi oczy wydrapią! Jeżeli coś ci się nie podoba, to mów. Możemy zawsze coś zmienić! Chociaż największe zmiany wprowadzimy w twoim pokoju, byś czuła się tutaj jak we własnym domu. Bo to jest twój dom! I…

Nora wykorzystała fakt, że Astoria przerwała, by wziąć głęboki oddech – dziewczyna właśnie się przekonała, po kim odziedziczyła swój zwyczaj ględzenia, gdy jest zdenerwowana – i powiedziała:

– Bardzo mi się podoba. Niczego bym nie zmieniła. – Posłała rodzicom promienny uśmiech, dmuchnięciem odgarniając z twarzy kosmyk blond włosów, który wyślizgnął się z jej warkocza.

Pozostałe pomieszczenia prezentowały się odrobinę mniej przytulne, ale wciąż bardzo piękne. Nora z wielką ciekawością słuchała opowieści Dracona o ich przodkach i z każdą minutą coraz bardziej się odprężała. Widać było, że Astorii naprawdę zależało, by dobrze się u nich czuła, a jej mąż dosyć niezdarnie starał się ją lepiej poznać.

Musieli przerwać zwiedzanie w połowie, by udać się na kolację. Zjedli posiłek w przestronnej jadalni, którą jako jedyną urządzono w bardziej surowym stylu. Scorpius jej później wyjaśnił, że to dlatego, iż Narcyza i Lucjusz często wpadali do nich na posiłki i po prostu lepiej było ich nie drażnić przesadną swobodnością. Nora zakodowała sobie w pamięci, by przy pierwszym spotkaniu z dziadkami być bardzo ostrożną, by im się nie narazić.

Po kolacji Scorpius i Draco – którzy pogodzili się po sprzeczce w samochodzie – udali się na męską partyjkę szachów w salonie. A Astoria zabrała ją w pewne miejsce…

– Wiem, że musi ci być ciężko. – Kobieta ujęła dłoń córki i delikatnie ścisnęła, prowadząc ją wzdłuż ścian korytarza. – Tylko sobie mogę wyobrażać, jak wielka jest to dla ciebie zmiana. Słyszałam od Scorpius, że lubisz muzykę. – Zatrzymały się przed białymi drzwiami. Położyła dłoń na gładkiej powierzchni. – I nic dziwnego. Blaise zawsze był bardzo utalentowanym muzykiem. Tak się zresztą zaczęła nasza przyjaźń. Spotkaliśmy się przypadkowo na zajęciach muzycznych dla zawansowanych i odnaleźliśmy wspólny język. Później on mnie zapoznał z Draconem, a ja go z Melody… – Astoria zamilkła, kręcąc smutno głową i zmieniła temat. – Mam nadzieję, że pokochasz to pomieszczenie tak bardzo, jak ja i Scorpius je kochamy – powiedziała i pchnęła drzwi opuszkami palców. Stanęła z boku, puszczając ją przodem.

* * *

Była się konfrontacji z Eleną.

Tak, Roxanne Weasley była przerażona perspektywą rozmowy z Rumunką. Dlaczego? Nie chciała stracić jej przyjaźni. Dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, jak cenne stało się dla niej towarzystwo dziewczyny. Po tym, jak opuściła ją Sam, Elena była dla niej prawdziwym skarbem.

Szła z Julsem za rękę, czując się jednocześnie jak najszczęśliwsza kobieta na świecie i najgorsza przyjaciółka. Miała ochotę śmiać się i chwalić każdemu – _tak, ten przystojniak obok jest moim chłopakiem!_ – ale nie wiedziała, jak Elena na to zareaguje.

– Co jest? – spytał Flamel, gdy milczała dłużej niż zazwyczaj; a do milczących osób przecież się nie zaliczała.

– Nic, nic – odpowiedziała cicho, bawiąc się jego palcami, gdy stanęli pod ich domkiem.

– Rox – mruknął niebezpiecznie chłopak. Roxie miała ochotę zakląć nosem. Jules znał ją na tyle dobrze, by rozpoznać, kiedy kłamała. – Albo powiesz, albo…

– _Albo,_ co? – warknęła, posyłając mu groźne spojrzenie. Ale po chwili się zreflektowała. Przecież Jules nie był jej wrogiem. Mogła mu zaufać. – Martwię się o Elenę. Myślisz, że bardzo się wściekła? – Opatuliła się mocniej kurtką, przygryzając wewnętrzną stronę policzka i wzdrygając się, gdy poczuła na języku metaliczny smak krwi.

– Znając ją? W ogóle nie będzie na ciebie zła. Może tylko na mnie. – Uśmiechnął się gorzko pod nosem. – Ale nie martw się tym teraz. Wchodzimy? – Wskazał głową na drzwi, przestępując z nogi na nogę. – Zaraz mi uszy odmarzną.

Kiwnęła głową i mocniej ścisnęła go za rękę.

Bardzo zaskoczył ją widok wylegujących się, rozmawiających i pijących gorącą czekoladę przyjaciół. Nawet nie raczyli się podnieść, gdy wkroczyli do domku.

– I co, Annie? Ile lat dali ci w Azkabanie? – Cristian był pierwszym, który ich zauważył.

– A chcesz się przekonać, za co tam wyląduję? Wydaje mi się, że twoje ząbki są za równe… – Chciała brzmieć groźnie, ale nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu, który podstępnie wkradł się na jej usta. Cieszyła się, widząc ich wszystkich razem. I właśnie dlatego nie chciała opuszczać tego miejsca.

W końcu wstali, by mocno ją uściskać, wysłuchując relacji z całego dnia.

– Dobrze, że cię nie odesłali. – Tobey uśmiechnął się do niej delikatnie, poprawiając swoje rude, pomazane farbami loki. – Straszne nudy by bez ciebie były.

– Czy ja wiem? W końcu byłby spokój – mruknął Cristian i od razu niemo krzyknął z oburzenia, gdy palnęła go dłonią w głowę.

– To był piękny cios, Weasley. Zyskałaś mój szacunek. Bobby wymiękł. – André Torres, ten ponury Brazylijczyk, zasalutował, uśmiechając się półgębkiem. – Ja bym na twoim miejscu jej nie drażnił, Cioran. Wydaje mi się, że Wojowniczka udowodniła dzisiaj, że nie można z nią zadzierać.

Gdy chłopcy zaczęli się ze sobą sprzeczać i do dyskusji dołączył także Jules, Isabelle, która była wyjątkowo milcząca, podeszła do niej i szepnęła do ucha:

– Czeka na ciebie na górze. – Roxie nie potrafiła niczego wyczytać z jej twarzy, ale nie miała wątpliwości, kogo spotka, gdy uda się do swojego pokoju. Ale nie mogła tego odkładać.

Szepnęła przyjaciołom, że zaraz wraca i skierowała swe kroki na piętro. Stanęła przed drzwiami i wzięła głęboki oddech.

– Nie wygłupiaj się, Roxie. Dasz radę – mruknęła i otworzyła drzwi.

Elena wyglądała strasznie. Ciemne włosy wyślizgnęły się z warkocza, odstając z prawej strony głowy, wyglądając jak miniaturowe gniazdko dla feniksa. Tusz spływał smugami pod powiekami, a nos straszył swoją czerwonością. Siedziała z podkulonymi nogami na łożu, płacząc delikatnie. Po raz pierwszy nie była ani piękna, ani idealna. Ubrała należącą do Roxie bluzę z Ravenclawu i przykryła się w połowie wełnianym kocykiem od babci Molly.

Uniosła głowę, gdy usłyszała, że Roxanne weszła do pokoju i zrobiła coś, czego dziewczyna się nie spodziewała. Wyciągnęła do niej ręce, w geście wyrażającym taką beznadzieję i rozpacz, że Roxie nie mogła na to nie zareagować. Rzuciła się do niej biegiem i mocno ją przytuliła.

Pozwoliła dziewczynie płakać w ciszy, głaszcząc ją po kruczoczarnych włosach. Elena w końcu się uspokoiła, odsunęła od niej i uśmiechnęła nieśmiało.

– Nie tego się spodziewałaś, co? – mruknęła, ocierając oczy i starając się wytrzeć rozmazany tusz.

– Muszę przyznać, że troszkę mnie zaskoczyłaś. – Starając się zignorować niezręczność tej sytuacji, Roxie zmrużyła powieki, przypatrując się jej uważnie. – Myślałam, że będziesz wściekła.

– Wściekła? – spytała z niedowierzaniem, unosząc się na łóżku i poprawiając głosy. Jęknęła, gdy jej palce zaplotły się w feniksie gniazdko. – Za co? Nie mogłabym się przecież na ciebie gniewać.

– Ale powinnaś! – przerwała jej Weasley, podnosząc odrobinę głos i patrząc na nią spod łba. – Gdyby nasze role się odwróciły, ja miałabym ochotę poderżnąć ci gardło, a później zrobić sobie z twoich flaków szykowny naszyjnik!

– Dziękuję, że mi to tak pięknie zobrazowałaś – sarknęła Elena, krzywiąc się na twarzy. – Szczerze? Już po tym ognisku spodziewałam się, że prędzej czy później to się wydarzy… – Dziewczyna spuściła głowę i zaczęła zdrapywać różowy lakier z paznokci. – Ale to nic złego. Jest okej. Pasujecie do siebie. Mi nic nie będzie. – Głos jej zadrżał przy ostatnich słowach, ale wzruszyła tylko ramionami.

– Ale… – Roxie zabrakło słów. Kilkukrotnie otwierała usta, nie mogąc znaleźć słów. Co się mówi do przyjaciółki, z którą zerwał chłopak i która wyrażała zgodę na twój związek ze swoim byłym?

– Nie mówię tego tylko dlatego, że jestem miła. Naprawdę tak myślę. Ale to wciąż jest bolesne… Czy możemy po prostu nie rozmawiać o tym więcej? Nadal cenię Julesa jako przyjaciela, ale potrzebuję od niego trochę odpocząć – mówiąc to, wpełzła pod pierzynę i przykryła się nią aż pod samą brodę. Jej oczy spojrzały na nią słodko. – Mogę z tobą spać?

Roxie miała ochotę wyjąć różdżkę i za jej pomocą zrobić coś dziewczynie. Dlaczego Elena Cioran musiała być taka… dobra? Kochana, miła, bezinteresowna? Powinna być wredną suką! Wtedy przynajmniej Weasley wiedziałaby, jak sobie z nią poradzić. A co zrobić w takiej sytuacji?

– Jasne – powiedziała, patrząc na już pogrążoną we śnie przyjaciółkę. Oczywiście, nie potrafiła jej odmówić.

Zrzuciła z siebie ciuchy, zostając tylko w podkoszulku i majtkach, i położyła się obok Rumunki. Nie miała wyrzutów sumienia, że nie wróciła do przyjaciół, którzy zapewne dobrze bawili się piętro niżej. Ten dzień wykończył ją psychicznie. Po kilku sekundach odpłynęła.

* * *

Pokój muzyczny.

Czy to niesamowite, że niektórych ludzi stać na to, żeby mieć pokój, w którym znajduje się każdy możliwy instrument świata?

To nie było życie.

To była bajka.

Astoria obserwowała ją z uśmiechem na twarzy, gdy skakała od instrumentu do instrumentu, piszcząc jak mała dziewczynka i zachwycając się wszystkim.

– O mój Merlinie! To jest niesamowite! – Zasiadła przy fortepianie, delikatnie przebiegając palcami po klawiszach. – Tak dawno nie grałam!

– Dlaczego? – Astoria usiadła obok niej; ławka była na tyle szeroka, by pomieścić dwie drobne osoby. – Chyba macie w Hogwarcie fortepian, prawda? I zawsze mogłaś sobie coś wyczarować. Ja tak robiłam.

– Bo… – Nora czuła się odrobinę niezręcznie, gdy przypomniała sobie powód, dla którego przestała grać. Przez trzy sekundy zastanawiała się, czy zdradzić go swojej matce. – …gra za bardzo przypominała mi o Blaise'ie – mruknęła w końcu, ciągnąc za koniec swojego warkocza.

– Rozumiem. – Astoria znów się do niej uśmiechnęła i nie drążyła tematu. – Swojego czasu byłam bardzo dobra. Wręcz określali mnie mianem zjawiskowej. Akademia muzyczna, koncerty, wyjazdy… To było życie! A później wszyłam za mąż – powiedziała to takim tonem, że Nora musiała zachichotać. Mina kobiety była bezcenna. – Teraz przynajmniej mamy zajęcie na najbliższy czas. Muszę przywrócić twoją miłość do muzyki!

Pokój muzyczny, biblioteka, salon i jej własny pokój stały się dziewczyny ulubionymi miejscami w Dworze Malfoyów. Była szczęśliwa. Mogła grać, komponować, czytać książki i spędzać czas z Astorią, Draconem i Scorpiusem. I coraz bardziej jej się to podobało. Uwielbiała męską część swojej rodziny, jednak najlepszy kontakt miała ze swoją matką, która kazała się łagodną, błyskotliwą, miłą i zabawną kobietą. Przyjemnie im się rozmawiało na błahe, ale także i te poważniejsze tematy. Miała w sobie coś takiego, dzięki czemu Nora w jej towarzystwie od razu się odprężała.

Do pokoju Scorpiusa zapukała następnego ranka.

– Nie, Krupniczku! Nie nauczę cię latać na miotle o dziesiątej rano! Teraz ani nigdy! – Dało się słyszeć wrzask Scorpa. Później uchylił drzwi i wystawił przez nie głowę. Nora nie mogła się nie uśmiechnąć, gdy spostrzegła jego potargane włosy i odcisk od poduszki na policzku. – A. To ty, siostrzyczko – powiedział, szczerząc do niej zęby.

– Fajna pidżama. – Nora uśmiechnęła się sarkastycznie, wskazując na jego strój. – Wzory z Insygnii Śmierci? Oryginalnie – mruknęła, rozpoznając charakterystyczny trójkąt z kołem i pionową kreską w środku.

– Fajna… twarz. – Scorpius zmarszczył brwi, nie mogąc znaleźć w niej niczego, z czego mógłby się ponabijać. Dziewczyna prezentowała się bardzo ładnie w błękitnej sukience na długi rękaw, po której padały płatki śniegu; złudzenie, które było o wiele ciekawsze niż zwykłe wzorki. Jasne włosy zaplotła w schludnego koka. – Przyszłaś tylko po to, by podziwiać moją garderobę, czy masz jakiś interes?

– Chciałam tylko, no wiesz, pogadać – powiedziała cicho, wzruszając nieporadnie ramionami i przestępując z nogi na nogę.

– Właź. – Otworzył szerzej drzwi, wpuszczając ją do swego królestwa.

Pokój Scorpiusa bardzo zadziwił Eleonorę. Znaczy, przewidywalny fakt –urządzony w tonie barw Slytherinu. Żadnym szokiem nie były także liczne regały z książkami dotyczącymi zaklęć i rozrzuconymi wszędzie fiszkami. Ale Nora nigdy nie przypuszczała, że Scorpius będzie fanem muzyki! Wszystkie ściany pokrywały plakaty przedstawiające magicznych wykonawców, a w rogu, obok jego lśniącej miotły, stała piękna gitara elektroniczna – napędzana samą magią, jak wyjaśnił jej brat.

Stanęła na środku pokoju, zatapiając białe czółenka w jego włochatym zielonym dywanie i zadzierając głowę, by móc wszystko ogarnąć wzrokiem.

– Łoł – szepnęła zdumiona i drgnęła, gdy usłyszała za plecami śmiech. Odwróciła się do Skorpiusa z pytaniem wymalowanym w spojrzeniu.

– Gdybyś widziała swoją minę! – Chłopakowi udało się wysapać, w przerwie pomiędzy kolejnymi parsknięciami. Odrobinę się uspokoił, ale na jego ustach pozostał głupkowaty uśmiech. – Co cię tak zaskoczyło, co?

Nora otrząsnęła się trochę i postanowiła go zaatakować. Na razie słownie…

– Idioto! Czemu mi nigdy nie powiedziałeś, że jesteś fanem… no! Ich wszystkich! – wykrzyknęła, gestem ręki wskazując na plakaty. – Uwielbiam Gacie Merlina! – rzekła, widząc nazwę swojego ulubionego zespołu. – Ostatni Pocałunek Dementora, Furiaci z Doliny Godryka... to wszystko moje klimaty! Czemu nic nie mówiłeś?

Uśmiech mu trochę zmarkotniał. Oparł się o kolumnę łóżka, odgarniając z czoła blond grzywkę.

– Em… Bo to takie moje tajemne hobby… – powiedział w końcu speszony. Nora miała ochotę znów na niego nawrzeszczeć, ale pozwoliła mu dokończyć. – Nie przystoi arystokracie zajmować się takimi bezproduktywnymi zajęciami…

– Arystokracie nie przystoi też spotykać się z czarownicą półkrwi, przyjaźnić się z Potterem i ubierać się w takie dziecinne pidżamy – parsknęła, posyłając mu pocieszający uśmiech. W jej szarych oczach lśniły iskierki rozbawienia. – Wydaje mi się, że czasy się zmieniają. I dzieci Malfoyów mogą być fanami ostrej, magicznej muzyki. Zresztą, twoja mama wydaje się być bardzo tolerancyjną osobą. Przywitałaby Rose z otwartymi ramionami w swojej rodzinie – skończyła z pewnością w głosie.

– _Nasza_ mama – poprawił ją automatycznie Scorpius i zmarszczył brwi. – Może masz rację. Astoria, i ogólnie cała jej rodzina, po wojnie zmieniła swój cały światopogląd, stając się bardziej tolerancyjnymi. Ale z ojcem i jego rodzicami – wzdrygnął się na tę myśl – nie będzie już tak pięknie.

Zamyśliła się, opierając się bokiem o drugą kolumnę łóżka i przytrzymując jego spojrzenie. Czasami miała wielkie trudności ze zrozumieniem wielu mechanizmów, jakie panowały w tym środowisku. Na pierwszy rzut oka wszystko wydawało się idealne, bez żadnych problemów, szczęśliwe… Ale im dalej się zajrzało, im głębiej się w to weszło, od razu widać było wielkie różnice, jakie panowały między tą częścią magicznego świata. Czy Nora pasowała do tego bajkowego obrazu?

– Czemu Narcyza i Lucjusz są tacy… – Oparła czoło o chłodne drewno, szukając odpowiedniego słowa.

– …staroświeccy? – podpowiedział Scorpius, który zdążył zmienić swoje położenie. Gestem ręki zaprosił, by usiadła obok niego na łóżku.

– Użyłabym ostrzejszych słów, ale niech ci będzie. – Uśmiechnęła się łobuzersko i pstryknęła go w ramie, siadając przy jego boku.

– To kwestia wychowania, tradycji. Tak myślę. – Scorpius nieświadomie zaczął wystukiwać rytm na kolanie. Nora zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na jego palce, jak na jakiegoś wkurzającego insekta. – Ja miałem to szczęście, że Astoria i Draco postanowili mnie wychować na dobrego człowieka i nie mieszać w głowie tymi głupotami dotyczącymi ideologii czystości krwi. Ale starsze pokolenia tego nie rozumieją. Nie myśl sobie, że to źli ludzie! – powiedział pospiesznie, myśląc, że grymas irytacji na jej twarzy jest spowodowany jego słowami, a nie nerwowymi ruchami. – Po prostu wiele przeszli i musieli szukać innych metod na przeżycie.

– Scorp, albo się ogarniesz, albo odrobię ci te palce. I nic mnie nie obchodzi, że mogę wylądować za to w Azkabanie – mruknęła niebezpiecznym głosem, żałując, że nie może używać czarów poza zamkiem. Tak bardzo tęskniła za możliwością ranienia innych ludzi za pomocą machnięcia ręką i krótkiego słowa… Ech…

– Co? – Chłopak trochę nieprzytomnie spojrzał na palce, które tańczyły salsę na jego udzie. – Nie podejrzewałbym cię o takie mordercze skłonności. Myślałem, że takie rzeczy pozostawiasz Potterom do załatwienia – powiedział, przybierając na ustach bezczelny uśmieszek. Ale jego palce zatrzymały się. Nora westchnęła z ulgi. Była tak bardzo zestresowanym czarodziejem…

– Al i James wkraczają tylko w ostateczności. Na twoim miejscu bardziej bym się martwiła, co mogłaby zrobić Lily! Ta dziewczyna ma z nich największe jaja. – Zachichotała pod nosem, gdy przed oczami stanął jej obraz rudowłosej dziewczynki, tańczącej zwycięski taniec nad ciałem Scorpiusa. Nie wiadomo dlaczego w tej wizji, Lily miała na sobie strój Indianina i wymachiwała jajami smoków… Hm… Z psychiką Nory było coś zdecydowanie nie tak.

– A ja na twoim miejscu tak bardzo bym się nie chichrał. – Scorpius posłał siostrze skonsternowane spojrzenie. – Na balu nie będzie ci już tak do śmiechu.

Nora momentalnie spoważniała.

– Balu? Jakim balu?

– Corocznym Bożonarodzeniowym Balu Malfoyów, na którym pojawią się najdostojniejsi i najbardziej czysto-krwiści czarodzieje świata. Będzie niezła zabawa! – powiedział uroczystym głosem. Wyraz twarzy Scorpa powiedział jej, że o zabawie nie będzie mowy…

* * *

– Musicie jechać? – Roxie patrzyła, jak przyjaciele ładują torby do powozu. Miała nadzieję, że w jej wzroku nie widać smutku, który pożerał ją od środka. _Zły smutek! Nie traw mnie!_ – myślała, chcąc poprawić sobie humor. Nie działało.

Stali przed bramą rezerwatu, wśród tłumów wyjeżdżających i żegnających się uczniów. Wyglądało na to, że Roxanne będzie jedyną uczennica, która spędzi święta w szkole. _Genialnie._

Jej przyjaciele – i chłopak sztuk jeden! – musieli ją opuścić. Na nic się zdały błagania, prośby, groźby kastracją i oskalpowaniem… Uparci jak hipogryfy! Ciekawe, kto ich tego nauczył, co? Towarzystwo Roxie miało na nich zgubny wpływ… A kiedyś byli takimi miłymi i pomocnymi dzieciakami…

– Gdybyś była grzeczną dziewczynką, mogłabyś jechać z nami. – Cristian uśmiechnął się do niej współczująco, choć Roxie wydawało się, że chłopakowi naprawdę nie jest przykro. Rozbawione oczy go zdradzały. – Nie martw się. Przywieziemy ci trochę słodyczy, jeśli tym razem będziesz się dobrze zachowywała.

Jules podszedł do niej i przygarnął ją do swojej piersi. Roxie – nie zważając na spojrzenia, jakie rzuciła jej reszta – wtuliła się mocno w chłopaka.

– I ty też przeciwko mnie? – mruknęła, odsuwając się od niego i posyłając mu bardzo rozpieszczone i naburmuszone spojrzenie.

– Zobaczymy się za dwa tygodnie. Szybko zleci. Będę do ciebie pisał. – Jules uciszył protesty dziewczyny bardzo szybkim i czułym pocałunkiem. Puścił ją, uśmiechając się łobuzersko i wsiadł do powozu.

– Kretyn – powiedziała wściekle, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że po raz pierwszy wyglądała przy przyjaciołach tak bezbronnie. Do czego ją ten koleś doprowadza?

– Ha! Zwycięstwo! – szepnął przyjaciółce do ucha Cristian, przytulając ją mocno. Lubili się przekomarzać, ale chłopak był dla niej prawdziwym wsparciem. – Wiedziałem, że te twoje popękane usta to od całowania na mrozie… – Tylko się zaśmiał, kiedy dała mu sójkę w bok.

Pożegnała się jeszcze z Tobey'em, Torresem, Isabellą i Hisoto Otsu – milczącym Japończykiem, który też miał to szczęście, że mógł wyjechać. Brakowało tylko jednej osoby.

Elena znikła bardzo szybko rano, budząc ją tylko, by mocno ją uściskać i obiecać, że na pewno do niej napisze. Roxie nadal czuła wielkie wyrzuty sumienia, ale kamień spadł jej z serca, gdy dziewczyna jej nie odrzuciła. Była zupełnym przeciwieństwem Sam.

Machała, stojąc samotnie na dziedzińcu, gdy ich powóz wzniósł się w powietrze. To będą bardzo samotne i smutne święta…

* * *

Rose po raz kolejny przejrzała się w lustrze, poprawiając włosy – które zaplotła w koronę na czubku głowy – i przygładzając czarną koronkową sukienkę, którą założyła na ten wieczór. Wyglądała całkiem nieźle – skromnie mówiąc. Ale to nie miało dla niej znaczenia. Przecież i tak nie będzie mogła się pokazać chłopakowi, którego kochała…

Westchnęła przygnębiona, wsuwając stopy w wygodne balerinki.

– No proszę, proszę. – Spostrzegła swojego ojca w lustrze, który oparł się o framugę drzwi i przyglądał się córce z podziwem w oczach. – Czy to moja mała dziewczynka? Raczej jakaś piękna dama. Na ulicy bym cię nie rozpoznał!

– Tato – mruknęła, rumieniąc się delikatnie i posyłając Ronowi promienny uśmiech.

– Nie _tatuj_ mi tutaj, kochanie. Pięknie wyglądasz – szepnął, podchodząc i mocno ją przytulając. – Twoje kuzynki padną z wrażenia. – Wyszczerzył się, śmiejąc się głośno, gdy jego córka zrobiła się jeszcze mocniej czerwona na twarzy.

– Ty też prezentujesz się nie najgorzej. – Zmierzyła go uważnym spojrzeniem, poprawiając ojcu krawat. Była już tak wysoka, że sięgała mu do połowy głowy. – Mama padnie, jak cię zobaczy. – Po minie Rona, który nigdy nie należał do ludzi dobrych w ukrywaniu swoich emocji, zorientowała się, że coś jest nie tak. – Bo cię zobaczy, prawda? Przyjdzie na wigilię do dziadków?

Skrzywił się na twarzy. Rose odsunęła się od niego gwałtownie, czując, jak łzy napływają jej do oczu. Tylko siłą woli powstrzymała płacz.

– Rosie… Wiesz, że mama chciałaby tutaj być. Ale… ma rację, nie chcąc zostawiać Hugona samego w ten wieczór. – Dziewczyna nie potrafiła się wściekać, gdy widziała, że ojcu jest tak samo przykro z tego powodu.

– No dobrze – mruknęła.

– Dzielna dziewczynka. – Ron cmoknął ją w czoło i podał płacz. – Idziemy?

Rose po raz ostatni przejrzała się w lustrze, postanawiając, że przygnębienie nie wpłynie na przebieg tego wieczoru. Uśmiechnęła się promiennie – i trochę sztucznie, ale się starała – do ojca i powiedziała:

– Jasne!

Ubrali się i ramię w ramię, teleportowali do Nory na kolację.

* * *

 _O mój Merlinie… O mój Merlinie… O mój Merlinie…_

Scorpius nie kłamał. Tradycją było, że ród Malfoyów organizował Bal Bożonarodzeniowy. Tylko dlaczego nikt jej nie uprzedził?! Nora miała wrażenie, że umrze ze zdenerwowania…

Astoria wyjaśniła, jak ma się zachowywać.

– Nie zataimy faktu, że jesteś naszą córką. Wybuchnie wielka afera, ale nie możemy nic na to poradzić. – Astoria uśmiechnęła się gorzko, przy układanie jej włosów; upinała je, wplatając w pasma złoto-czarne gałązki. Nora starała się siedzieć nieruchomo, ale wzrok wciąż wracał do przepięknej sukni, wiszącej na wieszaku i tylko czekającej, by dziewczyna w nią wskoczyła. Była bardzo delikatna. Złoty, haftowany gorset, wiązany z tyłu czarną aksamitną wstążką i spływająca do ziemi, tiulowa, czarna suknia, po której migotały złote refleksy. Efekt zjawiskowy. – Najpierw odbędzie się kolacja, na której zostaniesz uroczyście przedstawiona i niestety będziesz musiała założyć na suknię szatę. – Kobieta zaśmiała się pod nosem na widok jej skwaszonej miny. – Po kolacji przybędzie jeszcze więcej gości i wszyscy udamy się do sali balowej. A jutro, kochanie – Nora poczuła, oplatające ją od tyłu ramiona. Westchnęła, wtulając się w matkę – będziemy mieć już normalne święta. Obiecuję.

– Chyba to jakoś przeżyję – mruknęła, zdając sobie sprawę, że naprawdę nie może się doczekać tych normalniejszych momentów w życiu Malfoyów. Bycie członkiem arystokracji było bardzo męczące.

– To ja cię zostawiam. Sama muszę się wyszykować, ale nie ma wątpliwości, że to ty będziesz najpiękniejszą kobietą na sali. – Astoria pocałowała córkę w policzek i wyszła.

Kolejny gość bardzo ją zaskoczył.

Właśnie zakładała pantofelki – pantofelki! inaczej ich nie dało się nazwać – gdy usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Krzyknęła _proszę!_ myśląc, że to Scorpius lub Astoria, ale… to nie byli oni.

– Mogę wejść? – Draco wyglądał bardzo nieporadnie, stojąc w drzwiach i patrząc na nią z góry. Nora wyprostowała się, opuszczając skraj sukni i skinęła głową. – Em… Widzę, że już się ubrałaś. To dobrze. I bardzo ładnie wyglądasz! – Mężczyzna plątał się we własnych słowach, wchodząc do pokoju i zamykając drzwi.

– Dziękuję – powiedział i zmarszczyła brwi. Jej ojciec pozostawał jedyną osobą, która nie potrafiła z nią rozmawiać. Ze Scorpiusem, od ich przygody w Zakazanym Lesie, nie miała problemu, a Astoria była niesamowita. Za to Draco… wydawał się przerażony perspektywą spędzenia z nią sam na sam kilku minut. – Coś się stało? – spytała, starając się jakoś mu pomóc.

– Co? Nie, nie. Chciałem tylko, no wiesz, porozmawiać. – Nora uśmiechnęła się promiennie, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że Draco użył tych samych słów, co ona, gdy chciała wejść do pokoju Scorpiusa. Mężczyzna wydawał się także tak samo zakłopotany.

– Dobrze. – Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego wyczekująco. Przecież nie będzie mu tego ułatwiać! Niech się facet trochę postara. Położyła ręce na biodrach, zadzierając głowę do góry, by móc mu spojrzeć w oczy i starając się nie śmiać, powiedziała: – Słucham. Co masz mi do powiedzenia?

Draco musiał poznać, że się z niego zgrywała.

– Śmiejesz się ze mnie. – Było to bardziej zdumione stwierdzenie niż pytanie. Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi skonsternowany. – Nie jestem za dobry w rozmawianiu…

Nora nie mogła się powstrzymać. Wybuchła serdecznym śmiechem i posłała mu uśmiech.

– Kiedyś też nie byłam. Jakoś sobie poradzimy. – Przysiadła na stołku od toaletki i skinęła na niego głową. – Może zacznij od tego, dlaczego tutaj przyszedłeś.

– Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że naprawdę się cieszę, iż udało nam się ciebie odnaleźć i podziękować, że zechciałaś spędzić z nami święta. To naprawdę wiele dla nas znaczy. – Draco podrapał się po tyle głowy, wyraźnie zakłopotany, jakby to oświadczenie wiele go kosztowało.

– Ja też się cieszę – mogła tylko szepnąć, podchodząc do niego i mocno go przytulając. Mężczyzna najpierw znieruchomiał, ale później schylił się i przygarnął ją do siebie. Nora, po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu, czuła, że ma dom.

Kolacja była koszmarem.

Po tym, jak Draco wyjaśnił kim była, wszystkie oczy skierowały się na jej osobę. Każde spojrzenie wyrażało coś innego: szok, przerażenie, konsternację, nawet obrzydzenie. Najbardziej zdumieni i wściekli byli jej dziadkowie. Lucjusz Malfoy przez zęby wycedził, że cieszy się, iż może ją poznać, a Narcyza kiwnęła sztywno głową.

Dziewczyna straciła apetyt. Siedziała obok Scorpiusa, który próbował podnieść siostrę jakoś na duchu i dziewczyny, która chodziła z nimi do Hogwartu. Siedemnastoletnia Amanda Bulstrode, dumna Ślizgonka potrafiła rozmawiać tylko o swojej nienawiści do mugoli, mugolaków, zdrajców krwi… Nora mocno musiała się powstrzymywać przed rzuceniem na nią jakiegoś paskudnego zaklęcia.

Po kolacji przeszli do Sali balowej, gdzie lepiej się bawiła.

Nigdy nie przypuszczała, że będzie na balu. Takim prawdziwym balu, wypełnionym muzyką, tańcami, rozmowami, pięknymi sukniami… Było naprawdę niesamowicie.

Okazało się, że wiele osób chce z nią porozmawiać. Na początku Astoria i Draco nie odstępowali dziewczyny ani na krok, ale udało jej się ich przekonać, że da sobie sama radę.

Wielokrotnie musiała wyjaśniać, że woli, jak mówi się do niej Eleonora lub Nora, a nie Kasjopeja. Milczała w kwestii swojego _wcześniejszego życia._ Opowiadała o Hogwarcie i udawała, że nie widzi pogardliwych spojrzeń, gdy wspominała, że jest Gryfonką. Przetańczyła kilka utworów. Niektóre tańce były przyjemniejsze – okazało się, że na balu przebywało kilku przystojnych młodzieńców – ale niektóre… mniej przyjemne – myślała, że umrze, jeżeli jeszcze jeden gruby wuj lub kuzyn poprosi ją do tańca i będzie udowadniać, że prawo niedeptania nóg go nie dotyczy.

Wykończona, skierowała się w stronę stołów, by nalać sobie odrobinę pączu. Stanęła pod ścianą ze szklaneczką w ręku, obserwując całą salę.

Malfoyowie naprawdę się postarali, sprawiając, że sala balowa prezentowała się magicznie. Wzdłuż ścian, z odstępami, stały wysokie choinki ozdobione niebieskobiałymi bombkami i łańcuchami. W powietrzu, nad tańczącymi parami, unosiły się szklane kule, oświetlające salę ogniem w barwie morza. Stół zastawiono białymi naczyniami; wypełniał całą szerokość pod ścianą. Bardzo jej się też podobały błękitne i białe ozdoby, porozstawiane w niby przypadkowych miejscach. Wszystko prezentowało się w iście świątecznym klimacie.

Tak mocno pogrążyła się w myślach, że nie spostrzegła, iż ktoś się do niej zbliżył, póki nie było za późno.

Siwowłosy Lucjusz Malfoy, mimo swojego podeszłego wieku, prezentował się w majestatyczny sposób. Jego ruchy nie straciły nic z typowej gracji, a jasne oczy zerkały na nią z wyjątkową uwagą i skupieniem.

– Kasjopejo! – wykrzyknął, stając obok niej i posyłając wnuczce zimny uśmiech. Nora poczuła, jak jaszczurki strachu przebiegają jej po plecach. – Jak miło, że zaszczyciłaś nas swoją obecnością!

Dziewczyna nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć. Instynkt drżał i wrzeszczał do ucha: _Uciekaj do tego wariata! Uciekaj na Wyspy Wielkanocne albo i nawet dalej!_

Wzięła głęboki oddech. Postanowiła być uprzejma.

– Ja też się cieszę, że mogę tutaj być. Sceneria jest naprawdę niesamowita! – Posła mu delikatny uśmiech, choć ciało naprawdę mocno protestowało wobec takiej postawy.

– Zapewne, _moja droga_. – Lucjusz wbił w nią spojrzenie i nachylił się, łapiąc ją za nadgarstek. Szklanka z pączem rozbiła się o ziemię. Dźwięk tłuczonego szkła utonął w gwarze rozmów i muzyki. Nora poczuła, jak jego palce mocno wbijają się w jej skórę. – A teraz mnie posłuchasz uważnie. Nie wiem, co knujesz ani kim jesteś, ale nie pozwolę wpadać ci do mojej rodziny i uważać, że masz jakiekolwiek prawo nazywać się Malfoyem. Bo nie masz. Nie jesteś moją wnuczką. Nigdy nie przyznam się do pomiotu wychowanego przez tego zdrajcę krwi Blaise'a Zabiniego. Możesz się uśmiechać i dalej udawać, że nie masz żadnego interesu. Ale prędzej czy później cię zniszczę – ostatnie słowa wyszeptał jej do ucha. Później puścił oszołomioną dziewczynę i uśmiechnął się. – Miłej zabawy życzę.

Nic nie widziała, biegnąc przed siebie i walcząc z napływającymi do oczu łzami. Nie chciała myśleć. Nie chciała czuć. Chciała się tylko wyrwać z sali. Tłumy, którymi przed chwilą się zachwycała, stały się teraz dla niej największą przeszkodą. Ale w końcu udało jej się stamtąd wydostać. Nie mogła już powstrzymać łez. Wpadła do pierwszego lepszego pomieszczenia i osunęła się po drzwiach, wybuchając płaczem.

Jak mogła myśleć, że zaczyna przynależeć do tego świata? Jak mogła być taka naiwna? Przecież od początku wiedziała, że do nich nie pasuje! Wmawiała sobie tylko, że wszystko się jakoś ułoży… ale przecież ludzie nie zaakceptują faktu, że jest Eleonorą Zabini i Kasjopeją Malfoy równocześnie. Była uwięziona pomiędzy dwoma światami.

Nie wiedziała, ile czasu minęło, ale nagle usłyszała nad sobą chrząknięcie. Uniosła głowę i spostrzegła białą, lnianą chusteczkę do nosa. Oszołomiona chwyciła materiał i spojrzała na osobę, która ją trzymała.

W przytłumionym świetle ujrzała chłopaka, który wydawał się być w jej wieku. Przystojny – choć nie zrobiło to dla niej zbytniego wrażenia; przecież miała Jamesa – posiadał piękne rysy twarzy, wesołe błękitne oczy, ciemne włosy, na których lśnił samotnie biały kosmyk i uśmiechnięte kształtne usta.

Nora pociągnęła nosem, zdając sobie sprawę, że musi wyglądać jak obraz nędzy i rozpaczy.

– Dzięki – mruknęła, wysmarkując nos.

Chłopak pomógł jej się podnieść i powiedział:

– Nie ma sprawy. Tobie bardziej się przydała. – Miał cichy, przyjemny głos.

Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu i zdumiała się, zdając sobie sprawę, że wylądowała w bibliotece. Jeszcze raz zmierzyła spojrzeniem swojego towarzysza, rejestrując, że miał on na sobie elegancki garnitur, a pod ramieniem trzyma dwa opasłe tomy.

– Co tutaj robisz? – spytała, odsuwając się od niego nieznacznie. – Nie powinieneś być z resztą w sali balowej?

– Nie moje klimaty. – Chłopak skrzywił się na twarzy i wskazał na niesamowity zbiór książek, otaczający ich z każdej strony. – Przyszedłem tutaj tylko dla książek.

Wydało jej się to dosyć dziwnym stwierdzenie. Zmrużyła oczy, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

– Nie było cię na kolacji – stwierdziła. Nie mogła jakoś go sobie przypomnieć.

– Nie. Udało mi się przekonać rodziców, żebym mógł z nimi iść na bal, ale nie miałem ochoty siedzieć z tą bandą… – Chłopak odchrząknął, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie powinien przeklinać w towarzystwie damy. – W tak zacnym gronie niesamowitych czarodziei. Jak już mówiłem, tylko książki mnie interesują. – Wzruszył ramionami, odwrócił się na pięcie i skierował w głąb biblioteki.

Eleonora zerknęła w kierunku drzwi, a później za chłopakiem. Stwierdziła, że ma już dosyć balu jak na jeden wieczór i podążyła za tym dziwnym molem książkowym.

Znalazła go, siedzącego przy jednym z licznych stolików. Leżało przed rozłożone z pięć książek i dziewczyna odniosła wrażenie, że czyta je wszystkie równocześnie. Uniósł głowę, gdy usłyszał jej kroki. Okulary, których przed chwilą nie miał na sobie, niebezpiecznie zjechały mu na czubek nosa.

– Nie będą na ciebie czekali? – spytał, przewracając kartki w dwóch książkach na raz.

– Chyba nie – mruknęła, siadając naprzeciwko niego w wygodnym fotelu. – Ten wieczór dał mi nieźle w kość. Mogę z tobą posiedzieć? – spytała cicho, decydując, że jeszcze nie jest gotowa, by zostać sama.

– Jasne. – Wzruszył ramionami, posyłając Zabini przyjazny uśmiech. – To nie moja bibliotek. Ja się tutaj tylko włamałem.

– Może powinnam powiadomić Malfo'ów o twoim najściu, co? – Czuła coraz większą sympatię do tego dziwnego, przypadkowego chłopaka.

– Co roku od – zamyślił się przez chwilę – ośmiu lat przychodzę na ten bal i zaszywam się w bibliotece. Astoria mnie kiedyś przyłapała i obiecała, że nikomu nie zdradzi mojej tajemnicy, dając mi tym pozwolenie na przesiadywanie tutaj. Jak widzisz, jestem bezpieczny. Ale nie wiem, jak będzie z tobą… – Udał, że musi się namyślić. – Mógłbym im wspomnieć, że mają nieproszonego gościa…

– Nie fatyguj się. Ja tu mieszkam. – Wybuchła śmiechem na widok jego zdumionej miny i nachyliła się przez długość stolika, by podać mu rękę. – Eleonora Zabini, ale ostatnio odkryłam, że jestem także Kasjopeją Malfoy. Dla przyjaciół Nora.

– Kastiel Rosier. Miło mi. – Uścisnął wyciągniętą dłoń i po raz kolejny się uśmiechnął. – Wypadałoby cię teraz przeprosić…

– Nie trzeba. Masz u mnie plusa za tę chusteczkę. – Miał także u niej punkty za nie zadawanie pytań; dziewczyna na jego miejscu próbowałaby go przycisnąć, by zdradził jej swoje tajemnice. Usadowiła się wygodniej na fotelu, ściągając buty i podkulając nogi. – Ile masz lat?

– Szesnaście – mruknął, zapisując coś w swoich notatkach. Dziewczynie przemknęło przez myśl, że może go nudzi, ale Kastiel wydawał się w równym stopniu zainteresowany rozmową z nią, jak i książkami, które miał przed sobą. – A ty?

– Także. Ale nie widziałam cię w Hogwarcie…

– Uczę się w domu – powiedział bardzo szybko i nieznacznie zaczerwienił się na twarzy.

– Hej! To nic złego. Też uczyłam się w domu. Dopiero od tego roku poszłam do Hogwartu. – Czuła, że chłopak nie ma ochoty o tym rozmawiać, więc zmieniła temat, ziewając szeroko. – Jesteś jedynym chłopakiem w moim wieku, który woli książki od jakiejś imprezy i który nosi ze sobą staroświecką chusteczkę – mruknęła, patrząc na niego spod przymrużonych powiek i opierając głowę na oparciu fotela. – To trochę dziwne…

– A co? Twój chłopak tak nie robi? – Nora zastanawiała się, jak ma rozumieć jego wypowiedź. Normalnie, gdyby usłyszała taki tekst od jakiegoś kolesia, myślałaby, że próbuje ją poderwać, wypytując, czy jest zajęta, ale jakoś Kastiel nie pasował do tego obrazu. Wydawał się szczerze zainteresowany odpowiedzią.

– On… nie do końca jest moim chłopakiem. W sensie, że prawie nim jest – mruknęła, myśląc o dziwnych relacjach, jakie ją ostatnio łączyły z Jamesem.

– Dlaczego? – Błękitne oczy wlepiły się w nią, obserwując dziewczynę uważnie.

Nora zamrugała powiekami oszołomiona.

– _Dlaczego,_ co? – spytała, dokładnie nie rozumiejąc, o co mu chodzi.

– Dlaczego nie jest twoim chłopakiem?

Eleonora zastanowiła się nad tym prostym pytaniem.

– Bo nie jestem do końca przekonana, czy powinien nim być – odpowiedziała w końcu.

– Więc naprawdę nie powinien nim być – stwierdził Kastiel i zamknął jedną z książek.

– Co masz na myśli? – Ta dyskusja zdecydowanie szła w dziwnym kierunku…

– Jeżeli nie jesteś pewna, to znak, że nie powinnaś się z nim wiązać. – Dla chłopaka było to oczywiste. Ale dziewczyna wciąż nie mogła pojąć jego toku myślenia. Rosier westchnął, jakby zastanawiając się, z kim musi rozmawiać i nachylił się do niej. – Dla mnie to proste. Jeżeli miałbym być z jakąś dziewczyną, nie chciałbym wchodzić w związek z wątpliwościami. Chciałbym być stu procentowo pewien, że to ta właściwa.

Nora rozdziawiła usta, zastanawiając się, skąd się biorą tacy ludzie. Widać było, że Kastiel jest bardzo inteligentną osobą, która postępuje według własnych zasad.

– No tak, ale… – zaczęła, ale jej przerwał. Myśli wirowały jej w głowie, a emocje nie chciały dać się nazwać.

– Jeśli nie jesteś pewna, a chcesz to sprawdzić, to może warto go po prostu pocałować, co? Wtedy od razu zrozumiesz, o czym mówię. Całowałaś się z nim? – Chłopak zdjął okulary i uśmiechnął się do niej w trochę łobuzerski sposób.

– No… prawie – mruknęła, bawiąc się kosmykiem włosów, który wymknął się z koka.

– Znów to słówko! _Prawie_! Nie można z kimś _prawie_ być i _prawie_ się całować. – Kastiel zaśmiał się na widok jej miny. Teraz ich role się odwróciły. – No dobrze. To powiedz mi, co twoim zdaniem znaczy _prawie_ pocałunek?

– Pocałowałam go w policzek. – Dopiero, jak to powiedziała, zdała sobie sprawę, jak absurdalnie to brzmi. Ale Kastiel kiwnął głową, próbując być poważnym.

– I co czułaś, całując go w policzek? – spytał, co Norę odrobinę zirytowało.

– Co ty? Bawisz się w mojego psychologa? – warknęła, lecz po chwili się uspokoiła. Bardzo dobrze się z nim rozmawiało. Nie miała powodów do gniewu. – Psycholog to osoba, która… – zaczęła mu wyjaśniać, zdając sobie sprawę, że zapewne tego nie wie.

– Wiem. Nie musisz mi tłumaczyć. Czytam też mugolskie książki. – Tym już zupełnie wkupił się w łaski dziewczyny. Od początku roku próbowała przekonać przyjaciół, że mugolska literatura i muzyka może być nawet lepsza od czarodziejskiej, spotykając się z lekceważącym podejściem i pogardą do tego tematu. – Przepraszam. Nie powinienem się pytać. Czasami jestem zbyt ciekawski. – Skruszony uśmiech chłopaka – miał urocze dołeczki w policzkach(!) – wystarczył, by Nora jednak podzieliła się z nim swoimi myślami.

– Nie. Jest okej. Czasami przyjemnie z kimś tak po prostu porozmawiać. Z kimś obcym, kto ciebie nie zna…

– …i nie będzie ciebie oceniał – dokończył i kiwnął zachęcająco głową. Zabini zacisnęła na moment usta, zastanawiając się od czego zacząć.

– Z Jamesem od zawsze łączyły mnie dziwne relacje… Już na początku roku zwróciłam na niego uwagę. Bardzo mi się podobał. – Zarumieniła się lekko, zdając sobie sprawę, że to pierwszy raz, gdy odważyła się do tego przyznać. – Ale on traktował mnie tylko jak przyjaciółkę, mówił, oczywiście w żartach, że nie jestem w jego typie… Później związał się z dziewczyną, której naprawdę nie lubiłam. Miał opinię podrywacz, nadwornego przystojniaka. Każdy mnie ostrzegał, że to nie chłopak dla mnie, więc zaprzeczałam, że mógłby mi się podobać. Następnie wszystko się skomplikowało. Ja miałam… pewne problemy. – Kastiel kiwnął głową na znak, że rozumie i nie musi mu o nich opowiadać. – On zerwał z dziewczyną, ale później się z nim pokłóciłam. Udawałam, że chodzę z jego największym wrogiem… A on nagle się mną zainteresował, w chwili, gdy udało mi się siebie przekonać, że nic do niego nie czuję. I teraz jestem tak bardzo… bardzo… zagubiona. Byłam z nim na randce, która była nawet fajna, ale później zaatakowały nas dementory, a on mnie zostawił! – wykrzyknęła, przypominając sobie, jak bardzo ją to wtedy zraniło. – Udawałam, że mu to wybaczyłam, choć nie mam pojęcia, co o tym myśleć. A później pocałowałam go w policzek na peronie. Podobało mi się to, ale… czegoś mi brakowało. Nie było motylków w brzuchu ani nic z tych rzeczy. Więc dlatego jest moim _prawie_ chłopakiem. Wydaje mi się, że nie znam go jeszcze wystarczająco dobrze. Mówił mi, że się zmienił, że zależy mu na mnie, ale jaką mam mieć pewność, że mną też się nie znudzi? – Skończyła wypowiedź, chowając głowę w rękach i jęcząc ze zrezygnowania. Po raz pierwszy tak bardzo się przed kimś otworzyła. W pewien sposób poczuła się lepiej, mówiąc o swoich problemach na głos.

– Dlatego czasami cieszę się, że nie chodzę do szkoły… Czekolady? – Nora uniosła głowę, słysząc pytanie. Powoli pokiwała głową, ułamując sobie kawałek z tabliczki. – Naturalny antydepresant. Może poprawi ci humor.

Na ustach dziewczyny pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. Po raz kolejny przez myśl jej przebiegło, że nie każdy chłopak by się tak zachował.

– Nie znam odpowiedniego rozwiązania tej sytuacji. Ale wydaje mi się, że musisz gościa po pierwsze: mocno i porządnie pocałować, a po drugie: porozmawiać z nim. Powiedz mu, jak się czujesz. Jeśli naprawdę mu na tobie zależy, to to zrozumie i jakoś razem sobie z tym poradzicie. Pamiętaj tylko, że musisz mieć pewność, iż to ten właściwy facet – powiedział, zjadając jedną kostkę czekolady i uśmiechając się do niej.

– Dzięki, Kastiel – szepnęła, układając się wygodniej w fotelu i zamykając oczy. – Naprawdę mi pomogłeś.

– Serio? – Chłopak wydawał się mocno zdziwiony tym stwierdzeniem. – Nie ma sprawy.

– Będziesz tutaj jeszcze posiedzieć? – spytała, czując, jak zmęczenie przejmuje nad nią władzę.

– Mam z milion siedemset cztery książek do przeczytania, a bal zapewne będzie trwał do rana, więc tak. – Potrafiła sobie wyobrazić, nawet z zamkniętymi oczyma, jak chłopak ogarnia teraz zachłannym wzrokiem wszystkie książki w bibliotece.

– To dobrze – mruknęła, spokojnie zasypiając. Przez myśl jej jeszcze przemknęło, że chciałaby mieć takiego przyjaciela jak Kaspiel Rosier… A może już go miała?

* * *

 **Słuchajta, Potterowi Ludkowie!**

 **Dla każdego, kto skomentuje, wirtualne ciasteczka (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)!**

 **No patrzcie jakie ładne ciasteczka! Kto by takich nie chciał? :D A w łatwy sposób możecie je dostać... He he he he he**

 **Pozdrawiam,**

 **Gabsone nene :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**_Dla tych, którzy zostali i czekali…. Dziękuję._**

 ** _Rozdział odrobinę na ochłodę :D_**

* * *

Dary

Czy znacie to radosne uniesienie, gdy powoli budzicie się ze snu i zdajecie sobie sprawę, że to pierwszy dzień świąt? Jeszcze nie zdążyliście do końca oprzytomnieć, a już lecicie przed siebie, modląc się, by być pierwszą osobą w rodzinie, która się obudziła. Daje ci to wtedy wielką przewagę… możesz bezkarnie potrząsać prezentami innych i zastanawiać się, co też dostali w tym roku… Ale i tak największą radość czujesz, gdy widzisz prezenty ze swoim imieniem…

Eleonora Zabini należała właśnie do takich świątecznych szajbusów. Zerwała się na równe nogi; zimno posadzki zakuło ją w bose stopy. Niewyraźnie zarejestrowała, że nadal ma na sobie elegancką, teraz już mocno pogniecioną, sukienkę. Udało jej się jeszcze rozejrzeć po bibliotece, delikatnie oczekując, że spostrzeże gdzieś Kastiela z książką w ręku i czując nieprzyjemne ukłucie rozczarowania, gdy go nie odnalazła. Ślizgając się po posadzce, dotarła w końcu do salonu, gdzie stanęła zdumiona.

Pod choinką – wielkim okazałym świerkiem – nie było prezentów!

– Krupniczku! – wydarła się, nie obawiając się, że może obudzić resztę rodziny; rezydencja była na to zbyt wielka.

Podskoczyła z piskiem, gdy wpadł na nią niewielki skrzat. Zaczął ją od razu przepraszać, że teleportował się, tak dokładnie mówiąc _na nią_ , ale Nora zbyła to machnięciem ręki. Nachyliła się nad maluchem i spytała:

– Gdzie są prezenty? – Nie chciała go przestraszyć, ale to była naprawdę ważna kwestia. Jeżeli ktoś zagroził dobru jej nowej rodziny i ukradł prezenty… Dziewczyna może się wkurzyć. A świat nie widział – i nie chce zobaczyć – naprawdę rozgniewanej Eleonory Zabini.

Krupniczek zbladł niesamowicie, co wyglądało dosyć dziwnie biorąc pod uwagę jego brunatnozieloną karnację, i wyjąkał:

– P–prezenty? Są tak jak zwykle w sypialniach. – Jego wzrok mówił: Błagam! Nie zabijaj mnie!

Nora musiała wziąć głęboki oddech. Były święta. Nic nie przeszkodzi jej w byciu szczęśliwą tego dnia. Spróbowała podejść do niewinnego skrzata w delikatniejszy sposób.

– Krupniczku, zlecę ci do wykonania bardzo ważne zadanie. – Miała nadzieję, że szczery uśmiech, przekona go o jej dobrych intencjach. Skrzat przybliżył się ostrożnie i kiwnął głową, wyrażając, że jest gotowy, by pomóc. – Masz może ochotę na zabawę w kradzież prezentów?

Gdyby tylko Krupniczek trochę dłużej znał Eleonorę… wtedy by wiedział, że należy się obawiać niebezpiecznego błysku w oczach dziewczyny i niecnych planów… Biedna, biedna mała istotka…

* * *

Była zaskoczona faktem, że udało jej się spędzić kolację wigilijną w przyjemny sposób. W sumie, dobrze się bawiła.

Miała w planach siedzenie w za dużym dresie przez cały wieczór, opychając się lodami i spalając list, który dostała od rodziców:

 _,,Jesteś hańbą dla naszej całej rodziny! Gorzej niż Lucy. – Uwierzysz, że babcia Molly tak krzyknęła, gdy Charlie powiedział jej, dlaczego Ciebie nie będzie? (…) Kochamy Cię, córeczko, ale wiesz, że nawet my nie możemy być zadowoleni z takiego zachowania. (…) Niecierpliwie czekamy na luty, gdy wrócisz do Hogwartu…"_

Za każdym razem, gdy czytała te słowa, miała ochotę walić głową o ścianę albo wysłać wyjca do Merlina, przeklinając go za pecha, który jej się uczepił. Coś czuła, że to wina jakiejś siły wyższej.

Dziewczynie jednak pokrzyżowano plany. Wracała z roboty – ostatnimi czasy zajmowała się tylko karmieniem, myciem oraz tresurą smoków – i niby przypadkiem wpadła na dyrektorkę szkoły…

– Panno Weasley! – zawołała za nią kobieta, gdy próbowała chyłkiem koło niej przemknąć, modląc się, by nie zostać zauważoną. Zaklęła cicho pod nosem, odwracając się i zaciskając usta w imitacji uśmiechu. Przynajmniej się starała!

– Pani Zingmat. – Zastanawiała się, czy coś jeszcze powinna dodać. Co się mówi do dyrektorek szkoły, z której o mało co się nie wyleciało? _Co słychać?_ lub _Jak leci?_ brzmiało zbyt lekko, jakby chciała się z nią spoufalić. A tego oczywiście nie chciała! – Mogę jakoś pomóc? – Słowa te ledwo opuściły jej usta. Jakoś do niej nie pasowało bycie taką grzeczną i kulturalną… Oczywiście, potrafiła się tak zachowywać, ale nie czuła się wtedy za bardzo sobą… Ale niech będzie.

Kobieta zmierzyła ją wzrokiem. Roxie zastanawiała się, co mogła sobie o niej pomyśleć. Miała na sobie rozpiętą, zieloną, puchową kurtkę, spod której wystawały brudne ogrodniczki, które ubrała do pracy. Udało jej się związać Afro w dwa warkoczyki – a była to półgodzinna walka(!) – i nie mogła być pewna, czy nie pobrudziła się na twarzy. Ale różdżka z tym. Co jej zależy?

A później rozpoczęła się typowa gadka… Dyrektorka pytała o to, jak czuje się w szkole, czy praca w Smoczych Legowiskach nie jest za ciężka itd. Roxie wyłączyła się w połowie, przytakując od czasu do czasu i mrucząc niezidentyfikowane wyrazy pod nosem. I od słowa do słowa w końcu padło zaproszenie:

– Rozumiem, że przyjdzie pani na dzisiejszą wieczerzę?

– Taa… – powiedziała, ale po chwili oprzytomniała. – Jaką _wieczerzę_?

– Na kolację wigilijną! Przecież nie zostawimy ciebie samej w ten specjalny wieczór!

Widząc rozpromieniony uśmiech starszej pani i jej oburzenie, gdy próbowała odmówić, nie miała wyboru. Musiała się w końcu zgodzić.

Nie pamiętała, jak później trafiła do łóżka… Wiedziała tylko, że miód pitny był bardziej niebezpiecznym napojem niż ognista whisky! A tak niewinnie wyglądał w wielkim drewnianym kuflu, gdy cała roześmiana się do niego dorwała. Aleksander Heal założył się z nią, że nie da rady wypić miodu za jednym razem. Oczywiście wygrała, ale później urwał jej się film… Przejęłaby się tym bardziej, gdyby nie to, że większość nauczycieli wymiękło przed nią. Ale wróćmy do początku.

Kolacja przebiegła w bardzo miłej, ale dość sztywnej atmosferze. Oprócz niej na sali znajdowało się troje innych uczniów; dwóch dwunastolatków, z którymi nie miała ochoty się zadawać i jakaś dziewczyna z ostatniego rocznika, która wyglądała na prawdziwą kujonkę – niestety jej towarzystwo także nie wydawało się zbytnio interesujące. Dlatego wybrała miejsce koło profesora Heala i Smoczej Opiekunki, Saxony Sory. Przydałoby się coś wspomnieć o tej drugiej, ciekawej osobie.

Roxie znienawidziła ją od pierwszego wejrzenia, gdy kobieta odezwała się u dyrektora, proponując, że za karę może pomagać w Smoczych Legowiskach, ale pokochała, gdy spędziła z nią więcej czasu. Była bardzo młoda – mogła mieć z dwadzieścia parę lat – i niczym specjalnym się nie wyróżniała. Nie za wysoka, ale też nie niska, nie za chuda, ale też nie gruba. I nie można ją nazwać ładną, ale do brzydkich także się nie zaliczała. Twarz miała podłużną, o lekko prostokątnym kształcie, podbródek ostro zarysowany, delikatnie skośne szare oczy. Jedynie jej włosy prezentowały się interesująco. Przypominały postrzępione płatki mlecza – krótkie, żółte, odstające na wszystkie strony. Zdaniem Roxie jej wygląd do niej zupełnie nie pasował, ale nikt nie miał wpływu na to, jakim się rodził.

Gdy przyszła pierwszego dnia do Smoczych Legowisk, nie wiedziała, czego dokładnie się spodziewać. Myślała, że każą jej sprzątać naprawdę wielkie i nieprzyjemne odchody, ale Saxony od razu wyjaśniła, że otrzyma inne zadanie. W Smoczych Legowiskach znajdowały się chore smoki, którymi się zajmowali, by później móc wypuścić je do rezerwatu, ale także młode oraz ciężarne smoczyce (choć te ostatnie musiały mieć własne groty). Roxie dostała pod swoją opiekę najmłodsze okazy. Była tym naprawdę zachwycona. Saxony na początku musiała jej pomagać; pokazywała, jak najlepiej się z nimi bawić, co powinny jeść, jak kłaść je spać. Bardzo dobrze im się razem pracowało. Rozmawiały ze sobą, śmiały się, żartowały. Saxony szybko zyskała jej sympatię, gdyż była twardą, pewną siebie kobietą. A takie osoby Roxie lubiła najbardziej. Po pewnym czasie, gdy Smocza Opiekunka zauważyła, jak dobrze sobie radzi, zaufała jej na tyle, by zostawić ją samą. Ta praca nie należała do łatwych, ale dla dziewczyny wyglądała, jak spełnienie marzeń. Zajmowała się pięciorgiem uroczych maluchów – trochę kapryśnych i rozbrykanych, ale wkrótce bardzo posłusznych względem niej.

Dlatego zdecydowała, że siedzenie koło Saxony nie będzie złym pomysłem. Przez całą kolację przekomarzały się i dokuczały profesorowi Healowi. Roxie w pewnym momencie przemknęło przez myśl, że chciałaby mieć taką starszą siostrę.

Później została zaproszona na trochę mniej oficjalną zabawę. Większość nauczycieli poszło spać, ale ci najmłodsi zostali, by wypić razem, pobawić się, powspominać stare dzieje…

W końcu udało jej się poznać imiona innych nauczycieli! Była niezwykle dumna z siebie. Nauczycielka od botaniki nazywała się Trynia Joguel i z tego, co Roxie zdążyła się dowiedzieć, pochodziła z Argentyny. Kobieta w średnim wieku posiadała piękne, gęste, czarne włosy, tylko miejscami ozdobione siwymi pasmami. Miała dość łagodne usposobienie. Pamiętała, że Elena jej mówiła, że ją uwielbia. Nic dziwnego. Cioran znana była ze swojej miłości do roślin, różnych mikstur i maści. Przyglądając się nauczycielce, która chichotała niedaleko razem z panią Gring – profesor wykładającą przedmioty ogólne – pomyślała, że pasowałaby do jej wujka Charliego. Hm… Będzie musiała coś z tym zrobić.

Było jej tak przyjemnie! Stojąc koło śmiejących się Saxony i Heala, poczuła, że chciałaby już na stałe należeć do tego miejsca. Zupełnie inaczej niż w Hogwarcie, który zawsze traktowała tylko jak miejsce do nauki i może do przeskrobania czegoś od czasu do czasu. Ale tutaj, w Rumunii… to był jej dom.

W kominku, koło którego się znajdowali, trzaskał wesoło ogień, strzelając iskrami na wszystkie strony. Świece oświetlały pokój – jedną z przytulnych sal rekreacyjnych w budynku ogólnym – stwarzając świąteczny nastrój. Do nosa docierały zapachy palonego drewna, pitnego miodu, a także świątecznych świerków, które pięknie przystrojone stały w rogach.

Jak już wspomniała – nie pamiętała, jak znalazła się później w łóżku. Obudziła się o niemożliwie wczesnej porze i zdziwiła się, widząc, że nie usnęła w jakimś rynsztoku. Niezły sukces! Dziewczynę powinien zmartwić fakt, że miała na sobie pidżamę – nie miała pojęcia, czy sama się przebrała, czy zrobił to ktoś za nią – ale zbyt zajął ją widok kupki prezentów, leżących w nogach jej łoża. Dorwała się do nich prędko, rozrywając świąteczny papier i nucąc kolędy pod nosem.

Typowo, od babci Molly dostała dziergany sweter z wielkim _R_ na piersi, wokół którego opleciony był złoty smok wraz z paczką domowej roboty krówek. _Mmmm pycha!_ Rodzice dali jej nową kurtkę skórzaną – tatuś dobrze ją znał – i kupkę mugolskich romansów – za to mamusi będzie musiała podziękować. Cristian przysłał wielki karton _Czekoladowych Żab_. Uśmiechnęła się, gdy przeczytała na karteczce od niego, że _Cukrowe Pióra_ i tak są lepsze. Myślą w podobny sposób. Sama kupiła mu ogromne pudło z _Cukrowymi Piórami_. Telepatia, czy po prostu przyjaźń?

Elena podarowała dziewczynie zestaw olejków zapachowych – pachniały bosko – Tobey narysował wielki obraz pięknego Rogogona Węgierkiego – wiedział, co lubi(!) – Isabella dała jej zestaw do włosów – z dopiskiem, że może pomoże w poskromieniu Afra – a Rose i Albusa _Encyklopedię Smoczego Podróżnika_ – zacny prezent zwłaszcza, że od roku próbowała znaleźć tę książkę. Była także czarna koszulka z podobizną _Gaci Merlina_ od Scorpiusa, jakiś dziwny zestaw od Freda i Jamesa, zawierający dwa eliksiry, torebkę jakiś tabletek oraz dwie _niby-różdżki_ – napisali, że dzięki temu lepiej poradzi sobie w szkole… Będzie musiała to potem sprawdzić. Od reszty rodziny otrzymała głównie jakieś gadżety ze smokami oraz masę słodyczy, a kochani szkolni koledzy dali jej wielkie zdjęcie, przedstawiające ich na początku roku. Zaśmiała się, widząc, jak próbowała wskoczyć na Daniela. Angela i Grace obejmowały się, pokładając się ze śmiechu, a Monica i Alex kręcili głowami, patrząc na nich z osobliwymi uśmiechami. Na odwrocie zdjęcia podpisali się wszyscy, dodając, że strasznie za nią tęsknią.

Poczuła gorzko-słodki ból w sercu. Była pewna, że nie chce już wracać do Hogwartu, ale tak trudno zrezygnować ze starych przyjaźni. Tyle przygód razem przeżyli. Od zawsze stanowili zgraną paczkę. Pamięta, jak w pierwszej klasie czuła się zagubiona, gdy tiara przydzieliła ją do Ravenclawu, gdzie nikogo nie miała. Żałowała, że nie może być z resztą rodziny w Griffindorze. Ale wszystko się zmieniło, gdy poznała słodką i kochaną Angelę, marzyciela Daniela, zawsze racjonalnie myślącego Alexa, najbardziej z nich zakochaną w nauce Monicę oraz o rok młodszą, zwariowaną Grace… Też za nimi tęskniła.

Przejechała ręką po ramce, postanawiając, że nie utraci z nimi kontaktu. Nigdy. Odłożyła zdjęcie na biurku i spostrzegła list, którego o mało nie wywaliła wraz z papierami. Otworzyła pospiesznie kopertę.

 _,,Dostaniesz prezent, jak się zobaczymy. Wiem, że masz ochotę mnie teraz zabić. :D Ale będziesz musiała trochę poczekać._

 _Wesołych Świąt i kocham Cię!_

 _Jules, Twój super-hiper-ekstra-chłopak"_

Miał rację. Miała ochotę go zabić. Ale zaśmiała się tylko pod nosem, przytulając list do piersi i wdychając jego zapach – pachniał jak las, czyli pięknym zapachem Julesa. Nic nie szkodzi. Na niektóre rzeczy warto czekać.

* * *

Można by pomyśleć, że święta są miłym i rodzinnym okresem. Ta… Nie w życiu Tamary Łukinicznej.

Leżała na kanapie w swoim niewielkim pokoiku, opychając się słodyczami, które dostała od przyjaciół i starając się nie rozmyślać o swoim nędznym losem. Właśnie wróciła z treningu umysłowego; LOCH nie tolerował czegoś takiego jak świąteczny odpoczynek… Była wykończona – myślenie także potrafi zmęczyć!

Nie lubiła powracać do kwatery głównej. Jako dziecko nie znała niczego innego, więc nie miała powodów do narzekania, ale teraz naprawdę tęskniła za Hogwartem. Za przyjaciółmi, starymi murami zamku, tajemnicami, nawet za nauką, a najbardziej za jej kochanym Pisklakiem. Zastanawiała się, jak radzi sobie u Malfoyów. Będzie musiała do niej niedługo wysłać sowę…

Spojrzała smętnie na niewielką kupkę prezentów, które dostała. Było ich więcej niż w ubiegłym roku, ale i tak nie za dużo. Ciotka dała jej nowy zestaw noży – jak co roku – a Nottowie pokaźnych rozmiarów księgę, w której spisane były ciekawe zaklęcia i uroki. I to koniec z prezentami od rodziny. Ale po raz pierwszy dostała prezenty od przyjaciół. Potrafiła docenić tonę słodyczy – aż wstyd się przyznać, ale była okropnym łasuchem; _koooochała_ czekoladę. A także poczucie humoru – Nora wysłała jej dwa pluszaki: jeden przedstawiał wielkiego, srebrnego wilka (tak wyglądał dziewczyny patronus), a drugi małego ptaszka. Pisklak i jego obrońca. Naprawdę kochała tę wariatkę! Zdziwiła się bardzo, bo dostała jeszcze jeden prezent… od Albusa. Miała tę pewność, ponieważ potrafiła rozpoznać jego charakter pisma, mimo że się nie podpisał. Ostrożnie wyjęła z fioletowego pudełeczka śliczną bransoletkę. Srebrny łańcuszek był bardzo cienki, zyskując dzięki temu jakąś delikatność i subtelność. Na zawieszkach wisiało pięć krwistoczerwonych róż – normalnie uznałaby coś takiego za kiczowate, ale róże wykonano po mistrzowsku – wyglądały jak prawdziwe. Każda różniła się od siebie nieznacznie i wydawało się, że taki był zamiar. Na karteczce widniał napis:

 _,,Zobaczyłem ją i od razu pomyślałem o Tobie._

 _Wesołych świąt!"_

Na jej usta wkradł się zdradziecki uśmieszek, choć od razu się za niego zganiła i przybrała nachmurzoną minę. Przecież nie zakochała się w Albusie Potterze, prawda? To niedorzeczne! Ale nie mogła się powstrzymać; zapięła łańcuszek wokół nadgarstka, podziwiając, jak pięknie wyglądał na bladej skórze. Nigdy nie nosiła żadnych ozdób, ale tym razem mogła zrobić wyjątek. Oczywiście, tylko dlatego, że była to piękna bransoletka, nie dlatego, że mogła coś czuć do tego smarkacza!

Główna kwatera LOCHu znajdowała się głęboko pod wodą; po pewnym czasie człowiek przyzwyczajał się do widoku zza szyb przepływających ryb, pięknych raf koralowych, czystego błękitu oceanu oraz częstych bólów głowy. Ale czego nie zrobią czarodzieje, by zapewnić sobie bezpieczne schronienie z dala od Łowców Czarownic i mugoli?

Jej pokój leżał w zachodnim skrzydle, gdzie mieszkali wszyscy – tylko dowódcy mieli specjalny oddział, oczywiście z najlepszym widokiem. Ściany w zeszłym roku pomalowała na czerwono – jej ulubiony kolor – niestety w niektórych miejscach farba zaczęła już odchodzić. Dostała niewiele przestrzeni do zagospodarowania, lecz nie narzekała na to. Lubiła swój mały pokoik z miękkim czarnym dywanem, wygodną starą kanapą, która normalnie była bladozielona, ale na którą położyła srebrną narzutę, by bardziej pasowała do wystroju. Stał tam także zwyczajny regał z taniego drewna, wyświechtany fotel, z taką samą narzutą oraz niewielki stolik.

Większość mebli należało kiedyś do jej rodziców i mimo że mogła kupić sobie nowe, droższe wyposażenie, jakoś nie mogła się na to zdobyć… Sentyment?

W jednej wnęce znajdowała się niewielka kuchnia. Zadbała o to, by prezentowała się w schludny sposób. Gdy jej babcia jeszcze żyła, zawsze lubiła powtarzać, że kuchnia jest królestwem kobiety. Pamiętała, jak zawsze razem gotowały…

Wybrała ciemnobrązowe szafki i blaty oraz sosnową posadzkę. Zastanawiała się nad kafelkami, ale w końcu z nich zrezygnowała. Ściany zostały obłożone czarnymi tablicami, po których uwielbiała pisać różne przepisy. Pod ścianą stał ciemny stół z dwoma krzesłami. Zadbała także, by pomieszczenie było dostatecznie oświetlone, co sprawiało, że traciło ze swojej ponurości.

Po przeciwnej stronie od kuchni miała swoje miejsce mała toaleta – czarna jak noc z białymi dodatkami – a z nią sąsiadowała sypialnia, w której spędzała najwięcej czasu.

Na całej jednej ścianie znajdowała się jej kolekcja noży. Może to głupie, ale naprawdę miała fioła na ich punkcie. Po drugiej stronie – królestwo mody. Stylowa toaletka, obłożona tabunem kosmetyków, szminek i tuszów, stała obok wejścia do sporych rozmiarów szafy. W pokoju było też wielkie łóżku, z fioletową narzutą oraz wiele starych rupieci. Miała także niewielki kącik do ćwiczeń, gdzie leżała czerwona karimata i wisiały drewniane drabinki. Nie potrzebowała więcej do szczęścia.

Ale wróćmy do salonu…

Dumą ją napawał widok dużego plazmowego telewizora – walczyła o niego latami – który wisiał na ścianie tak, że mogła go spokojnie oglądać ze swojej leżącej pozycji, w której obecnie się znajdowała. Niestety nie miała kablówki, ale posiadała niezłą kolekcję mugolskich filmów. W swoim marnym, świątecznym nastroju puściła _Grinch: Świąt nie będzie_ , nie mogąc się nadziwić, jak bardzo tytułowy bohater przypomina jej ciotkę. Wolała nie pamiętać sztywnej kolacji, w której musiała brać udział poprzedniego wieczoru…

Ciotka nie miała łatwego charakteru. Opiekowała się Tamarą praktycznie od zawsze. Rodzice dziewczyny zostali w dość brutalny sposób zamordowani przez Łowców Czarownic, gdy była bardzo mała. Ale chyba nigdy jej nie pokochała. Dla Anastazji Woronin od zawsze liczyła się praca i pięcie się wzwyż po drabinie hierarchicznej w LOCHu. Została najmłodszym dowódca, ale Tamara miała wrażenie, że to jej wciąż nie wystarczało, że kobieta chciałaby jeszcze więcej…

Nie była za ciepłą osobą – choć to wielkie niedomówienie. Zimna, bezlitosna, piękna i potężna – tak prezentowała się w jej oczach. Postanowiła sobie, że zrobi ze swojej siostrzenicy idealnego wojownika. Kobietę, która będzie uwodzić swym pięknem, ale która nie zawaha się wbić noża w plecy przeciwnika. Tamara starała się sprostać tym wymaganiom, ale… nie była wtedy sobą. Udawała niebezpieczną flirciarę, ale w głębi serca robiła się coraz bardziej rozgoryczona. W pewnym momencie nawet jej kuzyn, Albert Nott, nie mógł z nią wytrzymać, a od zawsze byli swoimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Potraktowała poważnie zadanie, które jej przydzielono. Nigdy nie ufała Eve Queen, ale darzyła ją szacunkiem i podjęła się opieki nad Norą. I to była dziewczyny najlepsza decyzja.

Właśnie miała zamiar zabrać się za pisanie listu, ale przerwało jej pukanie. Zerknęła na drzwi, podświadomie podejrzewając, kto to może być.

– Proszę! – krzyknęła i uśmiechnęła się do gościa, który niespiesznie wsunął się do pokoju. – Spóźniłeś się. Zdążyłam obejrzeć prawie cały film. – Wskazała na ekran, a później pokazała mu, że może koło niej usiąść.

– Naprawdę wielka strata. – Z jego głosu bił typowy dla niego sarkazm.

– Chris… masz mi coś do powiedzenia?

Jej kolega z Hogwartu uśmiechnął się w odrobinę drapieżny sposób.

– Żebyś wiedziała. Nie uwierzysz, jak ci o tym opowiem.

* * *

– Nie rozumiem, dlaczego tutaj jesteśmy.

Nora miała ochotę przewrócić oczami, słysząc słowa Dracona, który naprawdę był wielką marudą.

Czekała na nich przed choinką, pod którą nadal nie było prezentów. Jednak teraz, w odróżnieniu od jej towarzyszy, wiedziała, gdzie się znajdują. Sama je ukryła wraz z Rukolą – uroczą, już dość sędziwą skrzatką – i Krupniczkiem.

Zdążyła wziąć szybki prysznic, przebrać się w wygodną, zielono-czerwoną, świąteczną sukienkę, zapleść włosy w koronę i wrócić do salonu, a i tak musiała jeszcze na nich czekać.

Astoria ziewnęła przeciągle, wygładzając swoją ciemnozieloną szatę. Nawet zaspana prezentowała się w piękny i dostojny sposób.

– No dobrze. O co chodzi, Eleonoro? Czemu zerwałaś nas z łóżek o tak wczesnej porze?

Nora uśmiechnęła się figlarnie pod nosem.

– Ktoś ukradł nasze prezenty! – powiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem, który przeczył wypowiedzianym przez nią słowom. – Musimy je znaleźć!

– To jakiś żart? – Scorpius zmarszczył groźnie brwi. Niestety nie miał na sobie swojej słodkiej pidżamy, tylko eleganckie spodnie i błękitną koszulę.

– Nie. Jestem śmiertelnie poważna.

Malfoyowie wymienili się spojrzeniami, zastanawiając się, co mają myśleć o rozpromienionej Norze, która wyglądała na bardzo z siebie zadowoloną.

– Hm… A gdzie mogą być te prezenty? – Astoria powoli zaczęła rozumieć – lub miała taką nadzieję – plan córki.

– Wszędzie – powiedziała tajemniczym głosem i odbiegła, by znaleźć własne prezenty. Umówiła się ze skrzatami, że ukryją je przed nią.

To była nowość dla rodziny Malfoyów, ale w końcu dołączyli do poszukiwań. Jedni wyglądali na bardzo rozbawionych tą zabawą – Astoria – inni na odrobinę zaintrygowanych – Scorpius – a jeszcze inni na troszkę zirytowanych – Draco. Ale szybko się przekonali, że to naprawdę dobry pomysł.

Gdy udało im się znaleźć wszystkie prezenty – najdłużej musiał szukać jej ojciec, ponieważ ukryła większość jego prezentów na dachu – zaczęli je rozpakowywać w salonie.

Ile ubawu przy tym mieli! Nora zawsze tak spędzała święta z Blaise'm, ale dla jej nowej rodziny była to całkowita odmienność. Dziewczyna dziękowała im za każdy prezent, obdarowując każdego po kolei gorącymi całusami. Scorpius skrzywił się tylko na twarzy, mówiąc, że też ją kocha, a rodzice mocno ją przytulili.

Wokół nich wszędzie leżały porozrywane opakowania, brudne talerze – zamówili jedzenie w międzyczasie – oraz prezenty.

W końcu pozostały tylko jedno duże pudło i odrobinę mniejsze pudełko do otworzenia.

– Czy ma mnie niepokoić fakt, że ten prezent się rusza? – Scorpius stanął nad większym opakowaniem i popatrzył na nie z niepokojem. – To dla mnie?

– Po prostu otwórz. – Astoria zaśmiała się, widząc minę syna. – A drugi prezent jest dla Nory.

Zagadka się rozwiązała, gdy ich oczom ukazał się sporej wielkości śliczny szczeniak rasy _Alaskan malamute._ Scorpius pogłaskał go po śnieżnobiałej sierści, patrząc na rodziców rozpromienionym wzrokiem.

– Kupiliście mi psa? To chłopiec, prawda? Czy jak to się tam mówi w przypadku psów – pisnął, wyjmując go i mocno przytulając do piersi.

– Tyle lat nas o to prosiłeś… Tak, to samiec. Ale wiesz, że jest to pies zaprzęgowy i że będziesz musiał wychodzić z nim biegać? I niestety nie udało nam się uzyskać zgody, byś mógł go zabrać do Hogwartu. – Draco starał się mówić w dość surowy sposób, ale nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, gdy widział zachwyt syna.

– Dziękuję! Poradzę sobie! Będę o niego dbał, kochał go i w ogóle… Dzięki! –Usiadł na ziemi, biorąc pieska na kolanach. – Nazwę cię Lord.

– Dostojna nazwa. – Nora już sięgała do własnej paczki, zastanawiając się, co może być w środku. Zdjęła pokrywkę i zamarła… Pudełko było puste! – Och – szepnęła, czując się niezwykle zdezorientowana. – Tu nic nie ma.

Astoria i Draco zaśmiali się tylko.

– Wybacz mu. Lubi żartować. Jest niewidzialny. – Jej matka wyjęła coś z pudełka. – Stwierdziliśmy, że będzie do ciebie pasował.

Nora zmarszczyła brwi, ale sięgnęła po to niewidzialne _coś_.

– No pokaż się, brzydalu – szepnęła, czując szorstką skórę(?) i stwierdzając, że ta istota jest niewielkich rozmiarów; spokojnie mieściła się na wyciągniętej dłoni.

I nagle, jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki, jej oczom ukazał się kameleon! Mienił się wszystkimi kolorami tęczy i był dość paskudny, jednak jego odstające oczy parzyły na nią w podejrzanie rozbawiony i inteligentny sposób… Nie wiedziała do końca, co o nim myśleć. Postanowiła jednak, że chyba go polubi. Naprawdę do niej pasował. Zwierzę, które wciąż się zmienia i staje się niewidzialne…? Może być!

– Jak by cię tu nazwać, brzydalu? – Brzydal było niezłym przezwiskiem, ale potrzebowała jakiegoś imienia. Przyjrzała się stworzeniu, gdy ostrymi paznokciami uczepił się jej palców. Czuła wzrok rodziny na sobie. – Już wiem! Wyglądasz mi na Wiesława! Będziesz moim Wiesiem? Taaak, będziesz. – Pogładziła go pod bródką. – Trzeba ci załatwić szykowną obrożę i już możesz ze mną jechać do Hogwartu!

– Em… Jesteś pewna, że chcesz go tak nazwać? – Scorpius posłał siostrze dość niepewne spojrzenie.

– Tak! Chodź, Wiesławie. Pokażę ci twój nowy dom. Nie jest tutaj tak źle. Też się nieźle zdziwiłam. – Zaczęła się oddalać; głos dziewczyny niósł się po korytarzu. – Karmią nas nie najgorzej i wcale nie ma żadnych nagich wampirów i biednych króliczków, a…

– To nie było normalne. – Draco nie do końca wiedział, co się właśnie wydarzyło. Wciąż patrzył na drzwi, za którymi zniknęła Nora.

– Ona nie jest normalną dziewczyną. Ale za to ją kochamy. – Astoria uśmiechnęła się tak, jak tylko matka potrafi się uśmiechnąć.

* * *

– Cóż… naprawdę się tego nie spodziewałam. – Tamara wgryzła się w biedną Czekoladową Żabę.

Wysłuchała wszystkich informacji, które chłopak miał do przekazania. Siedzieli teraz obok siebie na kanapie. Dziewczyna podkuliła pod siebie nogi i kontynuowała jedzenie.

– A żeby było jeszcze lepiej, chcą żebym do nich dołączył. – Chris pokręcił głową, gdy zaproponowała mu słodycze.

– Zrobisz to?

– Jeszcze nie wiem. Jak na razie lubię swoje życie i nie chce go stracić. – Nachmurzył się, obserwując, obżerającą się Tamarę. Powstrzymał się przed dogryzieniem jej, że stanie się grubasem, jak będzie tyle jeść. Prawie się uśmiechnął, gdy wyobraził sobie Rosjankę o rozmiarach zapaśnika sumo, próbującą przecisnąć się przez wąskie drzwi.

– Mógłbyś zostać szpiegiem i…

– Jestem już szpiegiem! – przerwał jej Chris, podnosząc odrobinę głos. – Nie zapominaj o tym, okej?

Przez chwilę nic nie mówili, pogrążeni we własnych myślach.

– Przepraszam – mruknęła, czując lekkie wyrzuty sumienia. Przecież to ona go w to wciągnęła. – Mówiłeś o tym Eve Queen?

– Nie. Nie ufam jej. Skąd mamy mieć pewność, że jest po naszej stronie?

– A skąd ja mam mieć pewność, że mogę tobie ufać? – Tamara zgniotła pudełko po Czekoladowych Żabach i otarła usta.

– Nie masz jej. – Chłopak westchnął. Wydawał się być zmęczony. – Ale jestem twoją najlepszą opcją.

– Co racja, to racja.

Znów zamilkli. Po chwili Chris spytał z wahaniem:

– A co tam u Nory?

Tamara uniosła na niego wzrok, zastanawiając się, co odpowiedzieć. Wiedziała, że chłopak wcześniej coś czuł do jej Pisklaka, ale nie miała pojęcia, czy to wciąż aktualne. Miała nadzieję, że przemawia przez niego tylko ciekawość.

– Na świętach u Malfoyów. Dobrze się o nią troszczę, a tam raczej nic jej nie grozi.

– A czy to prawda, że ona i James… – Nie dokończył swojego pytania.

– Nie wiem. Może. – Lubiła Chrisa, ale nie chciała za wiele mu zdradzać. Jak już powiedziała – nie do końca mu ufała. – A co? Zazdrosny?

– Pf! O Pottera? Nigdy. – Chłopak rzucił jej ostre spojrzenie, a następnie się podniósł. – Jeżeli nie masz więcej pytań…

Ale nie dane mu było skończyć. W tym momencie rozległ się ogłuszający ryk syren. Skrzywili się na twarzy, posyłając sobie zaniepokojone spojrzenia i wylecieli na korytarz, kierując się w stronę głównego placu. Po drodze wpadli na Notta, który biegł, niosąc na rękach swoją pięcioletnią siostrzyczkę. To, co można o Albercie powiedzieć, to to, że był bardzo oddany swojej rodzinie i swoim trzem młodszym siostrom. Zawsze się o nie troszczył w pierwszej kolejności.

– Co się dzieje? – spytała go pospiesznie Tamara.

– Łowcy Czarownic zaatakowali. Idę zanieść Iris rodzicom i zaraz was dogonię. – Zaczął się od nich oddalać.

– Ale co zaatakowali? – krzyknął za nim Chris.

– Ulicę Pokątną.

Tamara poczuła, jak zalewa ją fala dziwnego niepokoju, tak jak zwykle, gdy uruchamiała się jej moc. Nie mogła zebrać myśli. Oni nigdy… Nie ośmieliliby się… Ale jeśli Chris miał rację…

– Musimy iść. Może uda nam się pomóc. – Poczuła, jak Chris ciągnie ją za rękę.

– Jasne. – Miała ochotę splunąć, by pozbyć się metalicznego smaku, który osiadł jej na języku. Przeszyła ją pewność, że pierwszy czarodziej zginął; czasami przeklinała te swoje dziwne przeczucia. Ale nigdy się nie myliła. – Musimy iść – powtórzyła po nim i pognała przed siebie.

* * *

Siedemnaste urodziny to poważna sprawa. Przestaje obowiązywać namiar i czarodziej może czarować poza szkołą, bez jakichkolwiek prawnych konsekwencji. Może także zapisać się na egzaminy z teleportacji. Staje się pełnoletni. Nie jest już dzieckiem.

Ale Nora nie robiła sobie nadziei, że za kilka dni cokolwiek się zmieni. To nie wyglądało tak, że nagle jest się dzieckiem, a potem _puf_! już dorosłą osobą. Pierwszego stycznia po prostu skończy siedemnaście lat. Blaise zawsze się śmiał, że jest najstarsza ze swojego rocznika, a wygląda na najmłodszą. Taki żart losu.

Malfoyowie bardzo się przejęli tym, że po raz pierwszy od lat spędzą razem jej urodziny. Postanowili urządzić wielką imprezę urodzinowo–sylwestrową. Jedynym plusem tego wszystkiego było to, że mogła zaprosić przyjaciół. Jakoś nie potrafiła się cieszyć, gdy wiedziała, że jedyna osoba, za którą naprawdę mocno tęskniła, na pewno się nie pojawi…

– Nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że do naszego domu zostanie sproszonych tyle Weasleyów i Potterów! Dobrze, że moi przodkowie i ojciec tego nie widzą… – mruknął Draco, przeglądając listę zaproszonych.

– Bądź miły, kochanie. Przecież wiesz, że jest Gryfonką i to jej przyjaciele. – Astoria pocałowała go przelotnie w głowę i wróciła do robienia listy zakupów.

– Ale sama tego posłuchaj! Albus _Potter,_ James _Potter,_ Lily _Potter_. Mamy już wszystkie dzieciaki Potterów. A dalej… Rose _Weasley_ , Fred _Weasley_ , Dominique _Weasley_ , Molly _Weasley_ … – wymieniał, dopóki Nora mu nie przerwała.

– Zaprosiłabym też Roxanne _Weasley_ , ale jest w Rumunii i Hugona _Weasley_ , ale on… – Przygryzła wargę, przypominając sobie o książce, którą pomógł jej znaleźć. Od tego czasu nie odzywał się już do niej, a ona próbowała rozszyfrować runy, którymi została napisania. Niestety nie znała się na tym, a jak na razie w bibliotece niczego nie znalazła. Nie były to runy, które poznała na lekcjach. – Przyjedzie jeszcze Albert Nott i jego kuzynka Tamara. – Udała, że nie słyszy mruknięcia ojca, że w końcu jacyś wartościowi ludzie. – I Emma Roman. To taka miła Puchonka. Ją też polubicie.

– Na pewno wszyscy twoi przyjaciele wyprą na nas dobre wrażenie. – Nora zastanawiała się, skąd w Astorii tyle spokoju i dobrego humoru. Patrząc na swoich rodziców i coraz lepiej ich poznając, nie trudno przyszło jej spostrzec, że byli swoimi przeciwieństwami. Draco dość ponury i zrzędliwy, a Astoria radosna i zrównoważona. W jakiś sposób jednak idealnie do siebie pasowali. A Nora coraz bardziej się do nich przywiązywała i nie wiedzieć czemu, trochę się tego obawiała… A co jeżeli oni też ją porzucą? Matka, jakby wyczuwając jej nastrój, objęła córkę ramieniem. – Wszystko będzie dobrze, duszko.

Nora uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, po raz kolejny myśląc, że cudownie jest mieć mamę.

Tamara przyjechała dzień wcześniej. Eleonora właśnie zajęta była darciem kolejnego wyjca od Freda – tego ciekawskiego idioty – i zastanawianiem się, czy Wiesiu (dziwny kameleon, który widocznie został wegetarianinem, bo nie chciał jeść apetycznie wyglądających robaczków) strawiłby papier, gdy usłyszała jej głos:

– Tęskniłaś za mną, Pisklaku?

Wydała z siebie ni to pisk, ni to wrzask i rzuciła się na przyjaciółkę, zauważając w biegu, że dziewczyna jak zwykle wygląda pięknie. Objęły się mocno, śmiejąc się na cały głos i prawie się nie przewracając.

– Rozumiem, że tak – mruknęła jej we włosy Tamara. – Dobrze, że jeszcze żyjesz.

– Nie jestem aż taką sierotą, by nie móc bez ciebie wytrzymać dwóch tygodni. – Widząc minę Rosjanki, wyrażającą całkowite powątpienie, musiała się zaśmiać. – Niech ci będzie. Jestem, ale na szczęście zachowałam się w jednym kawałku!

– Nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem. – Tamara po raz ostatni mocno ją ścisnęła i wypuściła z objęć. Zaczęła spacerować po pokoju. Gwizdnęła pod nosem. – No nieźle. Wiedzę, że dobrze ci się teraz powodzi.

Sypialnia była naprawdę wielkich, wręcz królewskich rozmiarów. Nora nie zdążyła za wiele w niej zmienić, ale postarała się, by prezentowała się w dość przytulny sposób. Wszędzie walały się nuty, a na ogromnym biurku, w którym dziewczyna naprawdę się zakochała, panował istny burdel. Ledwo udało jej się wcisnąć terrarium dla Wiesia.

Rozsiadły się w wygodnych fotelach, rozmawiając i nadrabiając stracony czas. Nora opowiedziała jej praktycznie o wszystkim, nawet o rozmowie z Lucjuszem – w oczach Tamary od razu zabłysły mordercze iskierki, ale dziewczynie udało się na razie ją uspokoić – jednak przemilczała spotkanie z Kastielem. Jakoś… nie chciała nim się dzielić z resztą świata. Ich rozmowa była tak zupełnie oderwana od rzeczywistości, że czasami zastanawiała się, czy po prostu jej się to nie przyśniło. Później opowie o tym przyjaciółce… Na pewno.

Jej rodzinka od razu polubiła Tamarę; rodzice byli nią zachwycenia, mimo że nie podzieliły się z nimi tym, iż dziewczyna była tak jakby jej strażniczką. Tego samego dnia przybyła także Emma Roman.

Zarumieniona od zimna Puchonka już od wejścia wykrzyknęła, że strasznie się za nimi stęskniła. Nora darzyła dziewczynę sympatią, ale głównie zaprosiła ją dlatego, że blondynka przyjaźniła się z Tamarą. Przyjemnie im się razem rozmawiało. Urządziły sobie wieczorem _pidżama party._ Zabini chciała zaprosić też Scorpiusa, ale ten kazał jej się puknąć w łeb. Puknęła w łeb. Ale nie siebie. Tylko jego. Ach… ci młodsi bracia…

Długo leżały, opychając się słodyczami i rozmawiając. Tamara była taka rozluźniona! Nora uwielbiała widzieć uśmiech na jej twarzy, kiedy nie starała się być groźna. A Emma… ta dziewczyna potrafiła zadziwić! Niby taka cicha, a po kremowym piwie stawała się niezłą plotkarą.

Przed zaśnięciem Tamara szepnęła jej na ucho, że jak przyjedzie reszta, będą musiały porozmawiać. Nora tylko kiwnęła głową, przed odpłynięciem w krainę snów…

Obudziła się, czując czyjś ciężar na sobie. Chciała już mruknąć do Emmy lub Tamary, żeby z niej zeszła, ale zorientowała się, że to nie może być któraś z nich… Na pewno nie miały męskiego głosu, szepczącego, że pora wstawać…

– James – wrzasnęła, spychając go z siebie – ty idioto!

Chłopak spadł z hukiem na ziemię, ale nie wyglądał na rozgniewanego. Otrzepał się i wyszczerzył zęby.

– Widzicie? Mówiłem, że ją obudzę.

Miała ochotę mu przywalić, ale spostrzegła osoby, do których się zwrócił. Nie zważając na jęk Tamary, którą kopnęła w twarz, przepychając się, by zejść z wielkiego łoża, udało jej się w końcu stanąć na równe nogi. Rzuciła się na przyjaciół. Pierwszą ofiarą dziewczyny był oczywiście Albus.

Chłopak wydawał się jakby odrobinę wyższy. Nawet stojąc na palcach, ledwo udało jej się objąć go za szyję. Mocno go wyściskała.

– Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłam – szepnęła, zdając sobie sprawę, że obok  
Tamary, to jego dziewczynie najbardziej brakowało.

– Też cię kocham, ale mnie dusisz – jęknął, próbując ją delikatnie odsunąć.

– Ojć. Przepraszam! – Puściła go, a później ścisnęła za rękę, posyłając mu uśmiech.

Przywitała się z małą Lily, a później z jej dwoma kuzynkami, Domie i Molly. Podejrzanie brakowało Rose, ale Nora mogła się domyślić, gdzie teraz była… albo raczej _z kim_ …

Fred porwał ją w ramiona, kręcąc się z nią w koło. Później postawił przyjaciółkę na ziemi i zganił za to, że mu nie odpisywała. Nora mogła się tylko zaśmiać i poczochrać mu włosy.

Dość niezręcznie stanęła przed Jamesem. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niej łobuzersko, patrząc na nią z góry tymi swoimi ciepłymi oczami w barwie czekolady... Otworzyła usta, by coś powiedzieć, nie zważając na zamieszanie, które wybuchło za ich plecami – Tamara wraz z Emmą w końcu się obudziły i nie wyglądały na zadowolone, a zwłaszcza Rosjanka, która spłonęła rumieńcem (ona!) na ich widok, by zniknąć w toalecie – ale nie była w stanie nic wykrztusić. W głowie wciąż latały jej słowa Kastiela o całowaniu i byciu _prawie_ chłopakiem…

– Hej – mruknęła w końcu. Zastanawiała się właśnie, czy obraziłby się, gdyby podała mu rękę, gdy chłopak przyciągnął ją do siebie.

Przytulił przyjaciółkę w dość delikatny i nietypowy dla Jamesa Pottera sposób. Cmoknął ją w czoło i powiedział:

– Cześć! – Znów się do niej szczerząc. Poczuła przemożną chęć, by w niego czymś strzelić – już od jutra będzie mogła(!) – ale stwierdziła, że będzie miła. Zdała sobie nagle sprawę, że jest tylko w koszuli nocnej, co niezwykle ją speszyło. Wyrwała się chłopakowi, mrucząc, że musi iść się przebrać.

Gdy już każdy był kompletnie ubrany, udali się do jadalni, gdzie czekali na nich starsi Malfoyowie wraz z Nottem, Rose i Scorpiusem.

Nora pospiesznie przywitała się z Albertem i wyraziła zachwyt, widząc kolejną bliską przyjaciółkę. Rose ucałowała ją w policzek i obiecała, że niedługo porozmawiają.

Zasiedli do stołu.

Po minie Dracona wiedziała, że nie był zbyt zadowolony, ale się starał. Przymrużył nawet oko na to, że jego syn wciąż rozmawiał z Rose. Nawet ślepiec by zauważył, że tych dwoje coś łączy… Uśmieszek Astorii wskazywał, że ona już to wie…

Pospiesznie zjedli śniadanie w dość głośnej, ale radosnej atmosferze. Po posiłku jej matka przydzieliła im zadania do roboty. Każdy chciał się już rozejść w swoją stronę, ale Tamara zarządziła krótkie spotkanie.

Zebrali się w bibliotece. Nora, Albus, Rose, Scorpius, Nott, James, Fred. Czyli wszyscy, którzy byli związani z wydarzeniami rozgrywającymi się w Zakazanym Lesie.

Tamara znów promieniała swoim zwykłym pięknem i spokojem, choć Eleonora znała ją tak dobrze, by wyczuć przyjaciółki niepokój. Wciąż bawiła się, jakby nieświadomie, bransoletką. Kruczoczarne włosy związała w warkocz, który powiewał za nią, gdy przechadzała się przed nimi, postukując obcasami.

– Łowcy Czarownic zaatakowali – powiedziała w końcu, przerywając ciszę i posyłając im poważne spojrzenie. Miało się wrażenie, że dziewczyna weszła w skórę żołnierza. – I był to atak na sporą skalę.

– Kiedy? – spytał James, pochylając się odrobinę do przodu ze swojego fotela. Z jego twarzy zniknął uśmiech.

– Przedwczoraj. Jeszcze nie podali tego do opinii publicznej, ale… było groźnie. – mówiąc te słowa, Nott zasępił się bardziej niż zwykle. – Zrabowali kilka sklepów, zabili pięć osób, spalili Dziurawy Kocioł, przez który dostali się na Pokątną. Udało nam się dość szybko tam dotrzeć, ale straty i tak są duże. Zwłaszcza, że nigdy wcześniej tego nie robili.

– Czy czarodzieje zostali poinformowani? Nie było tego w Proroku Codziennym. – Rose objęła się ramionami, myśląc intensywnie. Coś jej nie pasowało w tych Łowcach…

– Jutro ma być jakaś informacja, ale ustalono w Ministerstwie, i LOCH tak chce, by wmówić wszystkim, że za tym atakiem stoi jakiś niewielki oddział Śmierciożerców. Chyba nie chcą, by wybuchła panika. Zawsze zwalają winę na Śmierciożerców, gdy coś idzie nie tak. – Tamara westchnęła; w tym momencie wyglądała na o wiele starszą niż jej szesnaście lat. – Nawet nie wiecie, jakie to było straszne. Czułam śmierć każdego czarodzieja… i nic nie mogłam zrobić. Wszędzie były zamaskowane postacie, koło ucha przelatywały zaklęcia i…

– Uratowałaś wielu. – Nott położył rękę na ramieniu kuzynki, uśmiechając się do niej smutno. Pod dotykiem jego dłoni dziewczyna się wyprostowała, momentalnie się uspokajając.

– Wśród nich byli czarodzieje, prawda? To was tak martwi. – Scorpius odgadł po ich minach. – Tak jak w Zakazanym Lesie…

– Nawet mi o tym nie przypominaj – mruknęła Nora. Wciąż czuła tamten ból i strach…

– Przepraszam, że akurat dzisiaj ci o tym mówię. Nie powinnam… przecież masz urodziny… – Tamara przygryzła dolną wargę. Udawała spokój, ale widać było, że wszystkim się przejmuje.

– Jak nie teraz, to kiedy? – Uśmiechnęła się smutno do przyjaciółki. – Ale co oni planują?

Wszyscy poczuli dreszcze niepokoju. Może nie powinni się tym interesować? Może to nie jest ich sprawa? Może…

– A co z tą książką? – Na nieszczęście musiał odezwać się Fred.

Nora zamarła; siedzący koło niej Albus posłał jej zaniepokojone spojrzenie. Od razu wyczuł, że nie chce o tym mówić.

– Hej! – Porwał się na równe nogi zanim ktokolwiek, zdążył zadać jakieś pytanie. – Nie rozmawiajmy o tym już dzisiaj. Mamy świętować. Nie co dzień kończy się siedemnaście lat! Możemy zająć się tymi tajemnicami, jak będziemy w Hogwarcie? Zasługujemy na jeden zwyczajny wieczór. A pani Malfoy przyda się pomoc.

Złapał przyjaciółkę za rękę i wyprowadził z pokoju, szepcząc tak cicho, że musiała mocno się do niego przybliżyć, by usłyszeć:

– Nie musisz mi dziękować. Ale i tak będziesz mi musiała o tym powiedzieć, jasne?

– Dziękuję – odpowiedziała równie cicho i dodała jeszcze ciszej, jakby sam do siebie. – Jak ja ciebie kocham…

Albus puścił jej oczko i poszedł pomóc Lily nakrywać stół.

Przy boku dziewczyny pojawiła się jak zwykle Tamara; Rosjanka przez chwilę śledziła wzrokiem Ala, by otrząsnąć się i zerknąć na przyjaciółkę.

– Chodź, Pisklaku. Pora dorosnąć.

Tego wieczora już nie poruszyli tematu Łowców Czarownic, ale każdy z nich o tym myślał. Nadchodziły nowe czasy i to niekoniecznie dobre…


	27. Chapter 27

**Wiem, że strasznie dawno nie dodawałam, ale skupiłam się na pisaniu ostatnich rozdziałów Nowej i na dodawaniu ich na blogu i Wattpadzie. Ale teraz postanowiłam, że dodam tutaj wszystkie rozdziały, które mam. Miłego czytania! :D (zostały mi do napisania tylko 2 rozdziały + epilog)**

* * *

Niespodzianka

Przyjęcie urodzinowe było cudowne. Mogła spędzić więcej czasu z rodziną, przyjaciółmi. Naprawdę nie chciała psuć go narzekaniem na swoje złe samopoczucie. Ale mdłości i ból głowy zdecydowanie przeszkadzały w dobrej zabawie. Nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego tak się czuła. Może to nerwy? Ale postanowiła sobie, że dzisiejszego wieczoru niczym nie będzie się przejmować i jakoś udało jej się odsunąć wszystkie obawy na bok. A może po prostu okres się jej zbliżał? Ale tydzień po ostatnim?

 _Znając moje szczęście, to pewnie Malfoyowie mnie otruli… Taka ich rodzinna tradycja. Kończysz siedemnaście lat i puf! śmierć czeka na ciebie opakowana w świecący papier. Chociaż w takim wypadku wszyscy członkowie ich rodu dawno by już nie żyli… Czyli błędna teza! A może to ten niesławny nagi wampir, mieszkający w piwnicy? Mówiłam Scorpiusowi, że odwiedził mnie w nocy! A on nie chciał mi wierzyć! Teraz umrę, a on będzie musiał żyć z wyrzutami sumienia, że nie obronił siostry przed roznegliżowanym umarlakiem… Ale nie popadajmy w paranoję! Pomyślmy logicznie… Już wiem! To winna Freda. Trzeba go zabić, by to się w końcu skończyło. Zawsze jak coś idzie źle, to jego wina, więc…_

– Dlaczego patrzysz na mnie w ten sposób? Albo się czymś ubrudziłem, albo po prostu masz ochotę mnie zabić. – Fred posłał przyjaciółce zdezorientowane spojrzenie, gwałtownie wycierając twarz rękawem, którym oczywiście musiał się posłużyć, ponieważ serwetka leżała aż pięć centymetrów od jego ręki.

 _Czy ja patrzę na niego jakoś inaczej?! Czy on po prostu czyta mi w myślach? Fred telepata?! Teraz na pewno trzeba będzie go zabić. Dobra! Potrzebuję dużego tasaka, lateksowych rękawiczek i paczki żelków…_

– Tasak i rękawiczki rozumiem… ale po jaką cholerę ci żelki?!

– Po dokonaniu aktu morderstwa zapewne zgłodnieję, więc… zaraz! Ty naprawdę potrafisz czytać w moich myślach! – Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki oddech, łapiąc się jedną ręką za gardło. – Czyli nie unikniemy tego. Będę musiała ciebie zamordować!

– Dobra – powiedział Weasley, przeciągając samogłoski i ostrożnie podnosząc się z krzesła. – Pójdę po jakąś lemoniadę, a ty może w tym czasie oduczysz się mówienia na głos swoich myśli, co?

 _Mówiłam na głos?! Wcale nie! Fred jest po prostu kłamliwym… rudzielcem! Właśnie! Myślał, że jak jest czarny, to nikt nie zauważy jego rudości? O nie, moja przyszła ofiaro…_

– Wciąż to robisz, rasistko! – krzyknął przez ramię mulat, kierując się do cateringu, stojącego po przeciwnej stronie pokoju.

Nora zamknęła usta, zdając sobie sprawę, że chyba naprawdę mówiła na głos. Tak się dzieje, gdy człowiek czuje się jak żaba w sokowirówce…

Dziewczyna cieszyła się, że była solenizantką. Astoria zapędziła wszystkich do pracy, a Norze powiedziała, że może przez ten czas robić, co chce i mimo że dziewczyna _chciała_ pomóc, nie pozwolono jej na to. Ale teraz dziękowała za to. Patrząc na salon i ogród, mogła sobie wyobrazić, ile pracy musieli włożyć w to, żeby teraz tak pięknie wyglądały.

Scorpiusowi udało się znaleźć zaklęcie, które sprawiło, że ogród zastygł. I to dosłownie. Lodowe sople nadal zwisały z drzew i dachu, iskrząc się wesołym blaskiem w świetle lampionów. Szadź osiadła na wszystkich gałęziach, tworząc _magiczny_ krajobraz. A pod stopami gości ugniatała się śnieżna trawa. Jakim cudem, to się nie rozpuściło lub dlaczego wszyscy nie drżeli z zimna? Wokół ogrodu została stworzona przezroczysta bańka, która trzymała ciepło i na której Domie i Molly wymalowały ze szronu malunki, przedstawiające fajerwerki, wybuchające co parę sekund. Roślinność ogrodu cieszyła oczy, ale główna zabawa trwała na tarasie i w głębi salonu, które zostały również zmienione. Co kilka kroków można było spotkać mini stoliki z dwoma lub trzema nakryciami. W głębi salonu stał stół zastawiony taką ilością jedzenia, że hogwarckie skrzaty byłyby zazdrosne – że to nie one je przygotowały. Serpentyny i balony, które dla Nory zawsze wyglądały kiczowato, teraz prezentowały się w wesoły sposób, powiewając pod sufitem. Wszystko zostało utrzymane w barwach bieli i zimnego błękitu – Astoria stwierdziła, że zimowy motyw przyjęcia nie jest złym pomysłem, a te kolory najbardziej pasują do urody jej kochanej córeczki.

Minusem urodzin było to, że wciąż się gdzieś człowieka ciągało i mówiono, co musi lub czego nie może robić.

 _Nora, chodź! Zrobimy sobie pamiątkowe zdjęcie! ~_ większość dziewczyn.

 _Nie podjadaj lukru! Jak to wygląda? Poczekaj do północy, gdy będziesz mogła zdmuchnąć świeczki. ~_ Astoria

 _Ja mogę być radosna, więc ty także, Pisklaku. I nie, nie użyję swoich noży, by przeprowadzić cię do twojego pokoju. ~_ Tamara

 _Nie muszę być dla ciebie miły. Jeszcze nie. Masz urodziny pierwszego stycznia, a wciąż mamy grudzień! Zarezerwuj dla mnie sylwestrowy pocałunek! ~_ James, którego Nora naprawdę miała ochotę zamordować.

 _Eleonoro, chciałam ci przedstawić moich rodziców, a twoich… dziadków._

Nora przypomniała sobie, jak Astoria przyprowadziła do niej dwójkę niepozornie wyglądających staruszków. Gdyby nie ich eleganckie, czarodziejskie szaty, Nora mogłaby powiedzieć, że wyglądają jak typowi dziadkowie. Pan Greengrass był niskim mężczyzną o siwych włosach i dumnym wąsie, który oddanie strzegł jego szerokich ust. Widać było rysujący się pod szatą opasły brzuszek – taki, na który mężczyźni w jego wieku mogli sobie pozwolić. Koło niego stała pomarszczona kobieta, która musiała być kiedyś wielką damą i która wciąż nie zatraciła swego poczucia stylu. Wokół oczu rysowały się zmarszczki śmiechu, a tęczówki były dokładnie takie same jak u Astorii – roześmiane i pełne wewnętrznego blasku. Kolejną rzeczą, która zdziwiła Norę i utwierdziła w przekonaniu, że miała przed sobą ludzi zupełnie niepodobnych do Narcyzy i Lucjusza, były uśmiechy na ich twarzy.

Już po chwili dziewczyna znalazła się w ramionach dziadków. Została przez nich wyściskana i wycałowana za te wszystkie stracone lata.

Dziadek Greengrass okazał się zabawnym człowieczkiem, którego wyższa o głowę babcia Greengrass wciąż musiała sprowadzać na ziemię i upominać. Staruszkowie przekomarzali się i byli ze sobą tak autentycznie szczęśliwi, że Norze jakoś się tak cieplej na sercu zrobiło. Powiedzieli dziewczynie, że długo musieli czekać na wnuczkę i że teraz nadrobią stracony czas. Eleonora nie mogła marzyć o lepszym przyjęciu. Było ono lekarstwem na jej zszargane serce, które uległo uszczerbkowi po rozmowie z Lucjuszem.

Później śmiała się, rozmawiała, wygłupiała i tańczyła z przyjaciółmi. Ale od początku zabawy czuła ból, który z każdą godziną się nasilał. By nie robić problemów i nikogo nie martwić, po prostu przysiadła przy jednym ze stolików, mając nadzieję, że za chwilę jej przejdzie. Przez pewien czas Fred dotrzymywał przyjaciółce towarzystwa, ale Norze udało się go wystraszyć… Pewnie leży już teraz w jakimś schronie przeciw norowym i…

– Piłaś kiedyś lemoniadę z dyni? Smakuje dość dziwnie, ale nie jest zła. – Fred opadł z powrotem na swoje krzesło, trzymając w dłoniach dwa kubeczki. Postawił je na stoliku i uśmiechnął się wesoło. – Ale trzeba próbować nowych rzeczy, prawda?

– Nie uciekłeś! – Nora posłała mu zdumione spojrzenie. – Byłam pewna, że jesteś już w drodze do Meksyku lub…

– Dlaczego miałem uciekać? Przecież mówiłem ci, że muszę z tobą porozmawiać – przerwał jej, upijając łyk lemoniady. A może to była dynioada?

Dziewczyna zamrugała głupio, zastanawiając się, czy mroczki pod jej powiekami były efektem tej domniemanej trucizny. Posmakowała napoju, stwierdzając, że smakował naprawdę dobrze. Oczywiście, musiała zrobić to głośno i radośnie. Fred posłał dziewczynie zirytowane spojrzenie, na które odpowiedziała przeprosinami i mruknięciem, że zamienia się w słuch.

– Wiem, jak możesz odczytać runy, którymi została zapisana ta tajemnicza książka, nad którą się tak trzęsiesz. – Po raz pierwszy, odkąd Nora go poznała, chłopak miał wyraz twarzy, który można było uznać za stosunkowy zbliżony do poważnego.

Dziewczyna na te słowa się ożywiła, zapominając na chwilę o mdłościach i bólu.

– I dopiero teraz mi o tym mówisz? – Podniosła głos, pochylając się i patrząc na niego groźnie.

– Gdybyś odpisywała na moje listy albo wysłuchała chociaż jednego wyjca, już dawno byś wiedziała – dogryzł jej Fred i uniósł jedną brew.

Nora zamyśliła się. Miał rację. Od razu założyła, że wiadomości od niego nie były niczym istotnym i go zignorowała. Co się z nimi stało? Dlaczego ich relacje wyglądały w ten sposób? Dziewczyna nie chciała się sama przed sobą przyznawać, ale wiedziała, gdzie tkwił problem. Ona po prostu mu nie ufała. Jakoś nie była w stanie mu w pełni zaufać, a to mocno odbiło się na ich przyjaźni. Czując wielkie wyrzuty sumienia, postanowiła to naprawić.

– Przepraszam – mruknęła, upijając jeszcze odrobinę dynioady i unikając jego wzroku.

– Tak lepiej. – Fred wyszczerzył do niej zęby. – Ale wracając do książki. Musisz się spotkać z Panną Katastrofą!

– Przepraszam, z kim? – Nora zmarszczyła brwi, próbując przypomnieć sobie kogoś o takim przezwisku.

– Naprawdę jej nie kojarzysz? – Chłopak parsknął ni to rozbawiony, ni to zdziwiony, ni to zaniepokojony. – To posłuchaj historii o naprawdę pechowej dziewczynie, do której lepiej się nie zbliżać. Nazywa się Jocelyn Moone, ale wszyscy mówią na nią Joss lub właśnie Panna Katastrofa. Jest na siódmym roku, w Hufflepuffie – i nie dziwię się, że trafiła do tego domu. Skrzaty wymyśliły o niej przysłowie, dość sławne w naszej szkole: ,,Gdy Joss chce ci pomóc, módl się do Marlina o ratunek!", a niektórzy dodają, że to Nawet Nie Metr Pięćdziesiąt Czystych Kłopotów. Może ją kiedyś widziałaś na korytarzu? Niziutka, z ciemnymi włosami, nosi dużo bransoletek z dzwoneczkami na rękach. Gdy słyszysz pobrzękiwanie, już wiesz, że musisz uciekać. – Fred wzdrygnął się teatralnie.

– A czemu nazywają ją Panną Katastrofą i dlaczego mam się z nią spotkać? – Miała nadzieję, że nie widać po niej, jak bardzo jest jej niedobrze. Starała się oddychać głęboko przez usta. Dynioada nie była jednak dobrym pomysłem.

– Właśnie miałem do tego przejść. – Skarcił ją wzrokiem, jakby mówiąc: Nie poganiaj mnie! – Podobno na pierwszym roku udało jej się zmienić formułkę zaklęcia lewitującego na niewybaczalne.

Norze szczęka opadła.

– To tak w ogóle się da? – spytała zdumiona. – Jakim cudem?

– Do dziś każdy, kto o niej słyszał, zadaje sobie to samo pytanie. Co roku domy z jej rocznika modlił się, żeby nie mieć z Hufflepuffem zaklęć. A przezwisko Panna Katastrofa od tamtej pory się jej uczepiło.

– Podejrzenie dużo o niej wiesz…

– Przyjaźni się z Lucy. – Fred westchnął, przypominając sobie swoją szaloną kuzynkę. – I jest geniuszem z historii magii i starożytnych run. Może ci pomóc.

– Kim jest Lucy? I jak można być dobrym z historii magii? – Nora wzdrygnęła się na myśl, że ktokolwiek mógł lubić ten znienawidzony przez nią przedmiot.

– Córka wujka Percy'iego. Siostra Molly? Kojarzysz coś? Jest w Hufflepuffie i praktycznie można powiedzieć, że my nie przyznajemy się do niej, a ona do nas.

– Masz jeszcze jakąś kuzynkę, której nie znam?! – Zdziwienie dziewczyny osiągnęło niebezpieczny poziom.

– I to nawet dwie. I dwóch kuzynów.

W tym momencie Nora wstała od stołu, obiecując Fredowi, że zaraz wróci. Było jej tak niedobrze… Musiała wyjść na świeże powietrze. Uśmiechając się do przyjaciół i mówiąc, że niedługo z nimi porozmawia, jakoś udało jej się wydostać na zewnątrz, za magiczną bańkę.

* * *

Tak bardzo tęskniła za swoimi znajomymi. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy jak bardzo dopóty, dopóki nie zobaczyła ich, jak wchodzą przez bramę rezerwatu. Brakowało jej tych świrów.

Oczywiście, pierwszą osobą, do której podbiegła, był Jules. Zaśmiała się radośnie, gdy ponownie poczuła jego ramiona wokół siebie. Podniósł ją ze śmiechem, okręcił i namiętnie pocałował. Co to był za pocałunek! Roxie aż zarumieniła się, gdy w końcu ją postawił.

Odwróciła się na dźwięk oklasków.

– Brawo! Nawet nie wiecie, jaki to cudowny widok dla moich biednych oczu. Jules już tak narzekał, że nie może się doczekać spotkania z tobą. Miałem ochotę wyrzucić go z powozu, którym tutaj przyjechaliśmy – powiedział Cristian i podszedł, by ją objąć. – Cześć, Annie! Też się za tobą stęskniłem, ale nie musisz mnie całować.

– Nie miałam nawet takiego zamiaru. Po pocałunku z tobą musiałabym szorować zęby co najmniej przez miesiąc – parsknęła, czochrając mu włosy i chichocząc na widok jego oburzonej miny.

– Roxie! – Przyjemnie było znów usłyszeć głos Eleny i zobaczyć jej piękną buzię. Brunetka także ją przytuliła. – Jak ja się za tobą stęskniłam!

– Więc jest nas dwie. – Weasley czuła, że zaraz usta jej pękną od szerokiego uśmiechu, który chyba na stały na nich zagościł.

Stanęli w czwórkę przy bramie, wypatrując reszty ich paczki. W tłumie minęli ich Sam i Hektor, nawet nie zaszczycając ich spojrzeniem. Uśmiech Roxie niebezpiecznie zadrgał, ale udało jej się zachować go na twarzy. Nie pozwoli, by ta zdradziecka dziewczyna i jej nie lepszy chłopak zepsuli jej humor.

Nie musieli długo czekać. Już po chwili ujrzeli delikatnie uśmiechniętą Hiszpankę, Isabellę, która wyglądała wyjątkowo ładnie – jakby zrobiła coś z włosami przez przerwę świąteczną i się pomalowała. Niezła zmiana! Przywitała się z nimi radośnie, a za nią już podążał rudowłosy Tobey, który jak zwykle był pomazany farbami. Roxie miała wrażenie, że drobny chłopak odrobinę urósł przez te dwa tygodnie, ale mogła się mylić. Poczekali jeszcze na André Torresa, dość ponurego Brazylijczyka, machając do przechodzącego obok Hisato Otsu – milczącego Japończyka, który od zawsze wolał trzymać się na uboczu – by ruszyć najpierw do domku ich przyjaciół, a później do siedziby Roxie, Julesa i Cristiana.

Domek, który wydawał się dziewczynie wcześniej nienaturalnie pusty, na nowo odżył. Rozsiedli się w salonie, rzucając na wszystkie strony kurtki i rozkładając się na kanapach.

– Zrobię gorącą czekoladę! – krzyknął Cristian i pognał do kuchni.

– Pomogę mu – zaoferowała lekko zarumieniona Isabella i podążyła za swoim kolegą.

– Wiecie, że mógłby ją po prostu wyczarować? – Jules usiadł koło Roxie, obejmując ją ramieniem w tali i przyciągając do siebie. Dziewczyna była tak szczęśliwa w tym momencie! Ale poczuła wyrzuty sumienia, gdy ujrzała mignięcie bólu na twarzy Eleny.

– Wyczarowana smakuje jak mydło! – Usłyszeli krzyk Cristiana, a później dźwięk tłuczonego szkła i ciche przekleństwo. – Nic się nie stało!

– Pójdę mu pomóc. Zaraz rozwali wam kuchnię, a tego chyba nie chcemy, co? – Elena szybko wybiegła z pokoju. Roxie tylko westchnęła, postanawiając, że będzie musiała znowu porozmawiać z przyjaciółką.

– Jak było w Los Angeles, Tobey? – spytała rudzielca, który zdążył wyjąć już blok i węgiel.

– Hm? – Uniósł głowę, posyłając jej pytające spojrzenie. Bardzo w tym momencie przypominał niewinnego aniołka i jak zwykle Roxie miała wrażenie, że jego gruby głos zupełnie do niego nie pasuje. – Było cudownie! Choć nie ma tam tyle śniegu co tutaj. W ogóle nie ma śniegu, ale mi to nie przeszkadzało. Widziałem się z ludźmi z mojej szkoły i… – Cały rozpromienił się, opowiadając o swoich znajomych i rodzinie, Aż miło było tego słuchać.

Po kilku minutach wrócili Elena, Isabella i Cristian. Chłopak ubrudził koszulkę czekoladą, ale cały promieniał dumą, niosąc do nich tacę z kubkami. Roxie zrelaksowała się w ramionach Julesa, popijając gorącą czekoladę i rozmawiając z przyjaciółmi. Na chwilę się wyłączyła, gdy usłyszała słowa Torresa.

– Co powiedziałeś? – spytała Brazylijczyka, który uniósł jedną brew, jakby mając ochotę jej jakoś dogryźć, ale powtórzył. Wiedział, że z nią lepiej nie zadzierać. Dzisiaj miała dobry humor, ale jutro…

– Mówiłem, że niedługo mamy test praktyczny. Możliwe że kogoś z nas wyeliminuj. Ale ty nie musisz się przejmować. Razem ze swoim kochasiem i fanem czekolady jesteście bezpieczni. – Chłopak odgarnął ciemną grzywkę z czoła i zamieszał łyżką w swoim kubku.

– Ciekawe. Może chcą żebyśmy razem zaczęli uczyć się latania na smokach. Heal ostatnio wspomniał, że po świętach rozpoczniemy trening – zastanawiał się Jules, bawiąc się włosami swojej dziewczyny.

– Super! – krzyknął Tobey, uśmiechając się szeroko. Roxie miała wrażenie, że chłopak zaraz zacznie skakać z podekscytowania na fotelu.

– Ale najpierw musimy zdać ten test. – Wydawało się, że to bardzo zmartwiło Isabelle, która nawijała pasma włosów na palec.

– Damy radę! A teraz się tym nie zajmujmy. Mam ochotę zagrać w Scrabble. Zwycięzca wygra mój nowy eliksir. – Elena klasnęła w ręce i wyjęła z torby grę.

– A co robi ten twój eliksir? – Cristian jak zwykle podchodził do wyrobów siostry w dość ostrożny sposób.

– Zobaczycie.

Uśmiech Eleny nikomu się nie spodobał, ale podjęli wyzwanie. Czy słusznie?

– W porządku – powiedziała Roxie, pstrykając palcami. – Mam zamiar skopać wam tyłki, kochani.

Stało się oczywistym, że to Roxanne zgarnie nagrodę. Jej krukoński umysł zgromadził ogromną ilość przedziwnych słów, dzięki którym była praktycznie niezwyciężona. Isabelle także nieźle sobie radziła, a Elenie prawie udało się wygrać. Kluczowym słówkiem jest tutaj to _prawie_. Roxie swoim ,,RATYZBOŃCZYKAMI" zakończyła zwycięsko grę. Eliksir, który otrzymała od Cioran, sprawiał, że człowiek staje się niewidzialny. Na pewno się przyda!

Siedzieli razem przez kilka godzin, by pożegnać się dopiero pod wieczór. Cristian usnął na kanapie. Roxie przykryła go kocem, złapała Julesa za rękę i zabrała do swojego pokoju. Nawet nie zamknęli drzwi do końca, a już zaczęli się całować. Za tym dziewczyna też tęskniła. I to bardzo.

Chłopak uniósł ją, całując gwałtownie. Roxie westchnęła, gdy położył ją na łożu, a jego usta zaczęły wędrówkę w dół jej szyi. Poczuła przyjemne mrowienie w brzuchu. Złapała go za włosy i przyciągnęła do kolejnego pocałunku.

Zajęło im to sporo czasu, zanim byli w stanie się od siebie oderwać. Ułożyli się wygodniej – Jules położył się na plecach, wciąż trzymając ją w ramionach. Roxie oparła głowę o jego ramię i mruknęła z zadowolenia.

– Mówiłam już, że za tobą tęskniłam?

– Jakoś tak z milion razy. Ale miło usłyszeć to ponownie. – Cmoknął ją w czubek głowy i jakby od niechcenia powiedział: – Chyba obiecałem komuś prezent…

Nie spodziewał się, że oberwie łokciem w brzuch.

– A to za co? – syknął, patrząc na nią wzrokiem zbitego psiaka.

– Dobrze przewidziałeś, że miałam ochotę cię zabić. Łokieć jest chyba lepszy niż śmierć, co? – Uniosła się na _łokciach_ i posłała mu promienny uśmiech. – Co dla mnie masz?

– Najpierw mnie bije, a później chce dostawać prezenty. Co za kobieta! – marudził, schodząc z łóżka.

– I tak powinno być. – Kiwnęła z powagą głową, ukrywając uśmiech za czarną koszulką, którą miała na sobie. Uniosła ją do góry, stwierdzając, że dobrze zamaskuje jej rozbawienie. – Przyzwyczajaj się, kochanie.

– Cudownie, _kochanie_ – powiedział zgryźliwym tonem. – To ja może pójdę na dół po twój prezent. – W drzwiach jeszcze dodał: – Przecież widzę tego wielkiego banana na twojej twarzy, _kochanie._

Zniknął za drzwiami, słysząc jej głośny chichot. Po chwili wrócił, niosąc w ramionach… Robosmoczka?

Właśnie tak wyglądał. Jak niewielki, jakoś w rozmiarach małego pieska, wykonany z brązowego metalu smok. A do tego żył! Wiercił się na rękach Julesa i wydawał zabawne odgłosy.

Roxie podbiegła do nich szybko, oglądając smoczka ze wszystkich stron.

– Kupiłeś mi Robosmoczka? – spytała podekscytowana, biorąc malucha na ręce.

– Robosmoczek? Niezła nazwa. – Jules zaśmiał się czule, widząc jej radość. –Podoba ci się?

– Czy mi się podoba?! Uwielbiam go! – Smoczek merdał radośnie ogonem i jakimś cudem polizał ją po twarzy metalowym językiem. Postawiła go na ziemi i obserwowała, jak radośnie biega po pokoju.

Jules podszedł do niej od tyłu i objął ją rękami w tali. Oparła się o niego plecami i szepnęła:

– Dziękuję. To najwspanialszy prezent, jaki w życiu dostałam. – Pocałowała go w rękę, którą ją obejmował.

– Wszystko dla mojej cudownej dziewczyny. Trzeba go karmić olejem silnikowym, a tak to, będzie się zachowywał jak normalny pies. A teraz powiedz mi, _kochanie_ … – Obrócił ją i oparł swoje czoło o czubek jej głowy – co to do cholery jasnej jest ,,RATYZBOŃCZYKAMI"?

Roxie uśmiechnęła się bezczelnie.

– Nie wiesz? Ratyzbończycy to mieszkańcy Ratyzbony.

– Ależ oczywiście, najmądrzejsza panno Weasley! Wybacz mi, ale musiałem o tym zapomnieć!

– Nadal nic ci to nie mówi, prawda?

– Nie! Ale może jak mnie pocałujesz, to sobie więcej przypomnę.

Roxie zaśmiała się, mrucząc, że jest wielkim idiotą. Ale pocałować, pocałowała go.

* * *

W ciemnej szacie czuł się, jak jakiś zbieg lub niedoszły złodziej. I wolałby już być kimś w pokroju tych ludzi niż przekradać się miedzy ciemnymi ulicami rozbudzonego do życia miasta. Wiedział, że Sylwester to nie za dobry termin, by śledzić grupę _istot_ , ale naprawdę długo się starał dowiedzieć, kiedy i gdzie odbędzie się spotkanie. Nie mógł przepuścić takiej okazji.

Dawno temu, kiedy jeszcze jego rodzice żyli, mieszkał w Londynie. Uliczki miasta zamazały się już w jego umyśle, zastąpione zielonymi wzgórzami wokół posesji dziadków i sterylnymi ścianami kwatery głównej LOCHu. Ale znał dzielnicę, do której zmierzał. Większość ludzi znajdowała się teraz w centrum miasta, więc prawie niezauważalnie przemknął między bocznymi przecznicami. Żałował, że nie umie jeszcze zaklęcia Kameleona. W tym momencie naprawdę by się przydało. Lub że nie posiada peleryny niewidki, którą tak lubił się bawić wraz z Jamesem, ale… to należało do starych dziej.

Nie miał pojęcia, która była godzina, ale czuł, że musi się śpieszyć. Do wschodu słońca zostało dużo czasu, ale wolał śledzić większą część spotkania.

Czuł, że się zbliża. Usłyszał głosy, które z każdym krokiem stawały się coraz głośniejsze. Chłopak musiał rzucić na siebie wyciszające zaklęcie, by go nie usłyszeli.

Kropelki potu zaczęły zbierać się na jego czole. Wytarł spocone dłonie o skraj szaty. Serce waliło mu mocno w piersi, jakby czując, że może zabić po raz ostatni.

Oparł się o ścianę magazynu; cegły nieprzyjemnie wbijały mu się w plecy, ale ledwo to zarejestrował. Wysilił słuch, by wychwycić ich słowa.

– …nie rozumiem, dlaczego mamy z nimi współpracować! – Usłyszał poniesiony głos, który brzmiał, jakby wypowiedziała te słowa rozpieszczona dziewczynka.

– To nasza najlepsza opcja. Śmierciożercy do nich dołączyli. – Słowa były cichsze, a ton bardziej opanowany, wyraźnie żeński.

– A oni są tacy nieomylni jeśli chodzi o wybieranie zwycięskiej strony! – Wzdrygnął się, słysząc nieprzyjemny męski syk.

– Ostatnim razem nie przyłączyliśmy się do Voldemorta i wcale nie wyszliśmy na tym dobrze. Czarodzieje jak zwykle potraktowali nas okrutnie, więc teraz pora, by się zemścić. – Chris wstrzymał oddech. Ten głos… On… znał go. I to aż za dobrze. – Zresztą to my jesteśmy przywódcami klanu. Możecie rzucić nam wyzwanie, jeśli chcecie. Ale… nie radzę.

Chłopak wyobraził sobie tak dobrze znaną twarz kobiety, która używała tego samego tonu do karcenia go, gdy był małym chłopcem.

– A co z waszym synem? – Zabrzmiało to prawie nieśmiało. – Przyłączy się do nas?

– Możecie sami go o to zapytać. – Chris cały znieruchomiał. – Christopherze, dołączysz do nas?

* * *

Norze kręciło się w głowie i czuła się, jakby miała gorączkę. Ból głowy, mięśni i nudności były niezłym pakietem dodatkowym, o który dziewczyna wcale nie prosiła.

Potykając się co krok, zmierzała do fontanny, która znajdowała się w najdalszym zakątku ogrodu. Chciała jak najszybciej do niej dotrzeć, bo to była jedyna sadzawka z ciepłą wodą, a już nieźle zmarzła. Tak kończyło się wychodzenie na mróz tylko w cienkiej sukience, w której, owszem, wyglądało się cudownie, ale która w ogóle nie chroniła przed zimnem. Zarzucony na ramiona jedwabny szal także nie był zbytnio pomocny. Pewnie się po tym pochoruje, ale… zaraz! Już przecież się rozchorowała.

Z westchnieniem ulgi opadła na murek wokół fontanny, napawając się ciepłem, które od niej biło. Wcześniej się śmiała z gorącej wody, która w środku zimy wytryskiwała z wymyślnych węży, ale teraz była naprawdę za nią wdzięczna.

Podkuliła pod siebie nogi, starając się powstrzymać mdłości.

 _Myśl o czymś przyjemnym… Motylki, kwiatki, owoce, Wiesiu, który nie lubi robali… Nie myśl o robalach! To może… tak! Taniec, muzyka, skrzypce, Blaise…_

Otworzyła powieki, pod którymi zaczęły zbierać się łzy. Prychnęła pod nosem, ze złością wycierając policzki. Próbowała o tym nie myśleć, ale zdała sobie sprawę, że to pierwsze urodziny, na których nie znajdował się przy niej Blaise. Nie potrzebowała wiele do szczęścia. Gdy w dzieciństwie brakowało im pieniędzy, wystarczało jej wyjście na pizzę lub lody – i to już były dla niej niesamowite urodziny. Blaise należał do ludzi kreatywnych, więc prezenty, które od niego dostawała, zawsze ją zadziwiały. Niewielka wanienka na bańki, która dla pięcioletniej dziewczynki wydawała się być ogromna, wciąż leżała u niej w pokoju. Kolorowa piniata w kształcie jednorożca, którą rozbijała końcem miotły, na zawsze wyryła się w jej umyśle – zwłaszcza, że po zjedzeniu tych wszystkich cukierków się pochorowała. Ale – było warto. Mogłaby wyliczać jeszcze wiele prezentów, ale musiała pogodzić się z faktem, że naprawdę mocno za nim tęskniła.

I nagle stał się cud. Jakby to, że pomyślała o Blaise'ie sprawiło, iż sprowadziła go do siebie. Choć bardzo prawdopodobnym było, że po prostu miała halucynacje…

Właśnie zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy nie iść do Tamary i Rose, by powiedzieć im o swoim złym samopoczuciu, gdy usłyszała za sobą głos:

– Promyczku?

Znieruchomiała. Tylko jedna osoba na świecie ją tak nazywała. Ale… to przecież… _niemożliwe._

Odwróciła się powoli. Jej oczom ukazał się najbardziej przez nią ukochany mężczyzna.

– Tata? – szepnęła i niewiele myśląc, rzuciła się mu w ramiona.

Często wyobrażała sobie, jak mogłoby wyglądać ich ponowne spotkanie. Początkowo miała zamiar na niego nawrzeszczeć, powiedzieć mu, że nienawidzi go za te kłamstwa, za to, że odebrał ją jej prawdziwym rodzicom, ale z czasem… gdy tęsknota i miłość nie dawały dziewczynie spokoju, zdała sobie sprawę, że była gotowa mu wybaczyć. Byleby tylko znów znalazł się w jej życiu. Byleby jej wszystko wyjaśnił i powiedział, że w tym wszystkim chodziło o coś więcej. By powiedział jej, że ją wciąż _kocha…_

Układała już sobie w głowie piękną przemowę, ale pierwszą rzeczą, jaką wypowiedziały zdradzieckie usta dziewczyny, było:

– Zostawiłeś mnie! – wykrzyknęła, zalewając się łzami i chowając głowę w jego płaszczu. Jeżeli to halucynacje, to naprawdę dobre. Nawet pachniał tak samo. – Nie dawałeś znaków życia! Zniknąłeś z powierzchni ziemi! Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo się martwiłam lub ile razy miałam ochotę iść samodzielnie cię poszukać! Ja myślałam… myślałam, że ty nie… – … _żyjesz_. Ugrzęzło jej na końcu języka. Zamiast dokończyć zdanie, zaczęła go okładać pięściami. Nie za mocno, bo dalej źle się czuła i nie mogło to wyglądać zbyt efektownie, gdyż cała się zasmarkała.

Blaise nic nie powiedział. Po prostu pozwolił jej wyładować złość, a później trzymał ją w ramionach, gdy dalej płakała. Uspokoiła się dopiero po kilku minutach.

Delikatnie się odsunęła, przyjmując od mężczyzny chusteczkę i wysmarkując w nią nos. Posłała mu pochmurne spojrzenie.

Zabini bardzo się zmienił. Nie tylko z wyglądu. Wyraźnie schudł z twarzy, choć wciąż był muskularnie zbudowany. Kiedyś wciąż się uśmiechał, teraz zostało to zastąpione tajemniczym spojrzeniem i niepokojem malującym się w kącikach oczu. Ubrany był w wełniany płaszcz i eleganckie buty, którym minęły już lata świetności.

– Powiesz coś? Czy znów odejdziesz? – Nora nie miała zamiaru mu tego ułatwiać. Jeśli przyszedł ją przepraszać, będzie musiał się namęczyć.

– Promyczku, posłuchaj… ja… – Ale zanim mógł dokończyć, Nora zachwiała się i byłaby upadła, gdyby nie silne ramiona Blaise'a. Mężczyzna złapał ją, usiadł na murku od fontanny i posadził na swoich kolanach. Głowa dziewczyny oparła się o jego pierś. – Noro?! Co się dzieje? Dobrze się czujesz?

– Chwilka – szepnęła cichutko, próbując jakoś poradzić sobie z niemocą, która zawładnęła jej ciałem.

Poleżała tak przez kilka minut. Blaise, mimo dziewczyny oporów, wlał jej do ust jakiś eliksir, po którym zrobiło jej się odrobinę lepiej. Już nie czuła się, jak umierająca ropucha.

– Och, Merlinie. Zaczęło się – mruknął mężczyzna, gładząc ją po włosach.

– Już mi lepiej. – Uniosła się lekko, próbując spojrzeć Zabiniemu w twarz. – Potrzebuję odpowiedzi, tato. – Poczuła, jak drgnął pod wpływem jej słów. – Nie mam pojęcia, co się dzieje. Zjawiasz się tak nagle…

– Przecież nie mogłem opuścić twoich urodzin, skarbie. – Pogłaskał ją po głowie po raz ostatni i wyprostował się.

– Dlaczego odszedłeś? Dlaczego się nie odzywałeś? – spytała ponownie.

– To… skomplikowane. – Uśmiechnął się gorzko, widząc dziewczyny oburzoną minę. – Ale spróbuję ci wszystko wyjaśnić. Zbyt długo z tym zwlekałem. Nie odezwałem się, bo myślałem, że mnie nienawidzisz. Przy naszym ostatnim spotkaniu dałaś mi to wyraźnie odczuć…

– Przepraszam! – wykrzyknęła pospiesznie, łapiąc go za dłoń. – Tak mocno mnie wtedy zraniłeś, że ja… Ale jak mogłabym cię znienawidzić? Przecież jesteś moim ojcem!

Blaise wpatrzył się w ich splecone dłonie: jego czarną, wielką – jej drobną, białą.

– Twoim ojcem jest Draco Malfoy, nie ja.

– On jest moim drugim ojcem. Ale to ty mnie wychowałeś – powiedziała z przekonaniem. Dużo nad tym myślała i już dawno doszła do tego wniosku.

– I to ja także cię uprowadziłem, okłamywałem…

– Przestań!

Mężczyzna zmieszał się i przejechał ręką po włosach.

– Masz rację. Przepraszam. Nie chcę tego znowu roztrząsać, ale… musisz wiedzieć, że nie powiedziałem ci całej prawdy. O tym, co się stało. O tym, dlaczego cię uprowadziłem.

W Norze zapłonęła iskierka nadziei. Czyli miała rację! Blaise jej teraz wszystko wyjaśni i okaże się, że on nie jest wcale taki zły, że miał dobry powód, dla którego musiał to uczynić!

Posłała mu zachęcający uśmiech i nie przejęła się zbytnio jego zbolałym spojrzeniem. Przecież wszystko się teraz wyjaśni. Będzie dobrze. Znów będą rodziną. W głowie zaczęła już układać przeprosiny, które powie Malfoyom, gdy ich poinformuje, że wraca do Blaise'a. Oczywiście, nie urwie z nimi kontaktu. Po prostu do grona ich rodziny dołączy Zabini. I wszyscy będą szczęśliwi!

– Pracuję dla LOCHu. – Uśmiech na twarzy Nory zamarł. Nie tego się spodziewała. – I porwałem cię, ponieważ to oni mi kazali.

Dziewczyna myślała, że Blaise nie złamie jej ponownie serca. Postanowiła wysłuchać go do końca, ale coraz bardziej czuła, jak ogarnia ją rozpacz.

– Przepraszam, kochanie, że mówię ci to w twoje urodziny. Ale nie mamy za wiele czasu.

– Czyli zmyśliłeś to wszystko? Tę historię o Melody i twoim ojcu? O tym, jak zabili twoje nienarodzone dziecko i jak to niby Malfoyowie was wydali? – Czy tylko w uszach dziewczyny, jej głos brzmiał tak… drżąco? Czuła, że mdłości powracają ze zdwojoną siłą. – I po co to? Dla LOCHu?

– Eleonoro Zabini. – Blaise wstał, posadził ją na murku, a później ukląkł, kładąc ręce na jej drobnych ramionach i patrząc prosto w oczy. – Wysłuchasz mnie teraz i na razie postarasz się mnie nie oceniać, dobrze? Bo… tu już nie chodzi tylko o nas. Chodzi o cały czarodziejski świat.

W innych okolicznościach Nora wyśmiałaby jego słowa. _O cały czarodziejski świat_? Jak to brzmiało? Ale powaga w oczach mężczyzny uświadomiła ją, że nie żartował.

Podniósł się, otrzepał kolana i usiadł obok niej. Zaczął swoją opowieść:

– Zapewne słyszałaś już o Łowcach Czarownic i o tym, że LOCH powstał, aby z nimi walczyć? – Eleonora przytaknęła. Blaise kontynuował. – Na początku Łowcy składali się z kilku rozgoryczonych charłaków, którym nie podobała się pozycja, jaką oferowali im czarodzieje w ich świecie, ale z czasem dołączyli do nich mugole i… Śmierciożercy. Można by pomyśleć, że nie mieli ze sobą nic wspólnego. Czy Łowcy nie przysięgali zadać śmierci każdemu czarodziejowi? Ale połączył ich wspólny cel. Jedno, konkretne zadanie. Przebudzenie zła.

– Tamara mówiła mi o czymś podobnym. O tym, że chcą powrotu mrocznych czasów. – Dziewczyna przypomniała sobie rozmowę z Rosjanką w bibliotece.

Blaise kiwnął głową.

– Ale żeby tego dokonać, potrzebują mocy czterech wiedźm. Najsilniejszych, jakie ten świt wdział.

– Jaki problem? Nie mogą ich przeciągnąć na swoją stronę? – Objęła się ramionami, marszcząc brwi i starając się wszystko jak najlepiej zrozumieć.

– Mogliby. Gdyby nie były od dawna martwe. – W dawnych czasach Blaise w tym momencie by się uśmiechnął. Teraz zaledwie ujrzała niewielki błysk rozbawienia w jego oczach.

– Och. To komplikuje sprawę. – Próbowała powiedzieć to z powagą, ale nie wyszło jej to za dobrze.

Zabini skarcił ją wzrokiem.

– Skup się. Teraz zaczynają się schody. LOCH znajdował się w posiadaniu zaklęcia ożywiającego. – Nora uniosła brwi. Była pod wrażeniem. Zaklęcie ożywiające? W niewłaściwych rękach mogło spowodować wiele złego. – Ale służy ono raczej do _wybudzania_. Było pilnie strzeżone. Musisz wiedzieć, że to jedno z wiecznych zaklęć. Może je rzucić tylko osoba, która posiada specjalnie zaczarowany pergamin z treścią czaru. Ale wtedy i tak nie jest to proste. Czarodziej, który podejmuje się tego wyzwania, musi być naprawdę bardzo potężny i mieć do dyspozycji składniki, których w dzisiejszych czasach praktycznie się nie spotyka. Dopiero niedawno LOCH podjął się tego wyzwania. Było to niebezpieczne, ale udało nam się przebudzić najsłabszą i najmłodszą z wiedźm. Wydaje mi się, że już ją spotkałaś. W dawnych czasach nazywano ją Królową Maeve, ale ty ją znasz jako Eve Queen.

Nora po raz kolejny tego dnia oniemiała. Jej przerażająca stara nauczycielka obrony przed czarną magią, którą dziewczyna umyślnie starała się unikać, była pradawną wiedźmą? Gdyby nie kręciło się jej już w głowie, pewnie teraz by zrobiło jej się słabo.

– Aha. Okej. Czemu nie? – spytała odrobinę piskliwym głosem.

– Możesz ją kojarzyć z kart z Czekoladowych Żab. Pochodzi z Irlandii, z czasów przed założeniem Hogwartu. Szkoliła młodych czarodziejów. Ale to nie jest istotne. Udało nam się ją przebudzić i od tej pory, na swój dziwny sposób, stara się nam pomagać. Ale Łowcy dowiedzieli się o naszym posunięciu. A my pojęliśmy, że popełniliśmy wielki błąd. Wtedy jeszcze nie zdawaliśmy sobie, że wybudzanie wiedźm prowadzi do… tego czegoś. Teraz także wciąż błądzimy wśród wielu teorii, których nie sposób dowieść. Obudziliśmy Evę, a dokładnie Maevę, z czystej ciekawości. Myśleliśmy, że może nam pomóc, a tylko namieszaliśmy. Łowcom udało się wykraść to zaklęcie. Podejrzewamy, że mamy w naszych szeregach jakiegoś zdrajcę, który im pomógł. Ale nie rozumieli potęgi tego zaklęcia. Nie wiedzieli, że każdą kolejną wiedźmę musi przebudzać ta wiedźma, która jako ostatnia została ożywiona. W tym przypadku była to Maeve. Dlatego utknęli w tym samym punkcie co my. Nie udało nam się jeszcze przejąć zaklęcia i nie możemy go zniszczyć, a Łowcy nie mają Eve, która pomogłaby im.

– Dobra, staruszku. Nie czuję się najlepiej, więc przypominam ci, od czego zaczęła się ta rozmowa. Ode mnie. Od ciebie. Od porwania. Co ja mam z tym wszystkim wspólnego?

Nora nie do końca wiedziała, co powinna o tym myśleć. Ale miała wrażenie, że zbyt długo już jej nie było. Zaraz ktoś zacznie jej szukać, a ona chciała nacieszyć się Blaise'm. Więcej – chciała go zrozumieć.

– Nie kłamałem ostatnim razem. Gdy mówiłem o Melody i… o tym, co się stało. Ale były inne tego okoliczności. W rok przed twoimi narodzinami Sybilla Trelawney wypowiedziała kolejną przepowiednię. Dotyczyła dziecka, które miało się narodzić z początkiem nowego roku. Bardzo potężnej osobie, która powstrzyma lub pomoże w zagładzie świata… – Po plecach dziewczyny przebiegły jaszczurki strachu. On… nie mówił o niej, prawda? – LOCH od razu założyło, że chodzi o moje i Melody dziecko, które miało urodzić się pierwszego stycznia, ale gdy stało się to, o czym ci już opowiadałem… zaczęli szukać od nowa. I wtedy dowiedzieli się, że Astoria Malfoy urodziła właśnie tego dnia dziecko. Nie mając nic do stracenia, będąc zupełnie pozbawionym chęci do życia i pragnąc zemsty, zgłosiłem się, by cię przechwycić. Chodziło o zapewnienie ci bezpieczeństwa. Łowcy czatowali już na twoje życie. A klątwa Havlynga była najlepszą opcją na ukrycie ciebie.

Nora miała wrażenie, że Blaise mówi o zupełnie innej osobie. Przecież nie mógł mówić o tej samej Eleonorze, którą, jak ostatnio sprawdzała, była. O dziewczynie, która praktycznie przez całe życie nienawidziła tłumów, historii i czarodziejów… która jako małe dziecko, gdy śniło jej się coś złego, wpełzała do łóżka Blaise'a i słuchała jego zabawnych historyjek… która w końcu pogodziła się ze swoim życiem i otworzyła na innych ludzi… która była tak przeciętna, że słowa potężna i niebezpieczna zupełnie do niej nie pasowały. _Ale_ – mówił cichy głosik w jej głowie – _przypomnij sobie te wszystkie dziwne sytuacje, które wydarzyły się od początku roku._ Sprawa blizn, zniknięcie Blaise'a, słowa, że jest w niebezpieczeństwie, ostrzeżenie Eve Queen, nawet obecność Tamary w jej życiu…

– Ale… dlaczego? Co mam zrobić? – Położyła dłonie na głowie, mając ochotę rwać włosy z tej… bezsilności? Zmienności?

– Dokładnie za jakieś dwadzieścia minut się dowiemy. – Blaise zerknął na zegarek, obliczając minuty do północy i objął ją ramieniem. – Cały wieczór źle się czujesz, prawda? Twój organizm przygotowuje się do czegoś wielkiego… Klątwa Havlynga skutecznie hamowała twoje zdolności, ale wraz ze skończeniem przez ciebie siedemnastu lat zniknie.

– Ty wiesz, prawda? Zawsze wiedziałeś – powiedziała gorzko, obserwując jego twarz. Gdzieś w oddali ktoś wystrzelił sztuczne ognie. Z przeszywającym pyknięciem rozprysły się na niebie.

Blaise przez chwilę milczał, próbując zebrać myśli.

– To nie przypadek, że jesteś tak bardzo dobra z transmutacji. Twoje umiejętności będą z nią związane. Wiesz na czym polega bycie metamorfomagiem, prawda? A na czym animagem? A potrafisz sobie wyobrazić połączenie tych dwóch umiejętności, tylko, że jeszcze bardziej rozbudowane? Metamorfomag może zmieniać wygląd tylko poszczególnych części ciała, a ty… na podstawie jednej myśli będziesz mogła zmieniać się w innych ludzi. Na razie tylko tyle wiemy. Bazujemy na własnych przypuszczeniach oraz badaniach nielicznych podobnych przypadkach, które zarejestrowano na przestrzeni wieków. Choć może być tak, że zupełnie nas zaskoczysz.

Nora wybuchła śmiechem. Nie mogła się powstrzymać. Odrzuciła głowę do tyłu i zarechotała tak, jak dawno jej się już to nie zdarzało.

– Ale mnie wystraszyłeś! Serio! To miał być taki urodzinowy żart, prawda? Czy po prostu twój dziwny sposób na powiedzenie mi przepraszam? Dałam się nabrać! Przecież takie umiejętności są niemożliwe. Zresztą, nie brzmią zbytnio niebezpiecznie. Mogłeś się bardziej postarać, staruszku. – Poklepała go po kolanie i otarła łzę z policzka.

Ale Blaise'owi nie było do śmiechu. Złapał dziewczynę mocno za nadgarstek. Nora syknęła z bólu, wytrzeszczając na niego oczy.

– To nie są żarty, dziewczyno! Nie rozumiesz, jak bardzo jest to ważne? Jak ciężko będzie ci żyć z takimi umiejętnościami i jakie cenne mogłyby się stać w rękach Łowców Czarownic?

Wyrwała rękę z ucisku i spojrzała w jego rozgorączkowane oczy. Przełknęła głośno ślinę, zdając sobie sprawę, że on naprawdę nie żartuje. A powracające mdłości były jakby potwierdzeniem jego słów. Norę ogarnął strach.

– To co mam robić? Czekać aż po mnie przyjdą? Nie mogą mnie zmusić do współpracy z nimi! – Miotała się między wybuchnięciem płaczem, a ucieknięciem w siną dal. To nie mogła być prawda! Ktoś ją wrabiał. Albo to te halucynacje lub trucizna.

– Myślisz, że jak istnieje zaklęcie ożywiające, to nie znajdą sposobu na opanowanie twego ciała bez twojej zgody? Zwykły Imperius im wystarczy. – Jego ton stał się łagodniejszy, gdy ujrzał jej wystraszony wzrok. – Nie martw się. Poradzisz sobie z tym. Trzymaj się Tamary i LOCHu, to nic ci nie będzie grozić. – Pocałował ją w czubek głowy i wstał z murka. Nora spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem.

– Chyba nie masz zamiaru mnie zostawić!? – Lekko się zataczając, podniosła się za nim. – Jeszcze tylu rzeczy mi nie powiedziałeś! Gdzie byłeś? Co robiłeś? Jakie masz plany? Nie możesz mnie ponownie opuścić! Nie możesz! – Głos załamał jej się przy ostatnich słowach. Widząc ból na twarzy Blaise'a, zdała sobie sprawę, że on naprawdę odchodzi. I że nie chce tego równe mocno jak ona. Wtuliła się w niego rozpaczliwie, znów zaczynając płakać. – Nie poradzę sobie bez ciebie. Mieliśmy być znowu rodziną.

– Jesteśmy rodziną, Promyczku. Jesteś silniejsza niż myślisz. Uważaj na siebie. Bardzo cię kocham. – Poczuła, jak całuje ją po raz ostatni w czubek głowy, by za chwilę odczuć pustkę i patrzeć jak się od niej oddala.

Osunęła się na ziemię, zanosząc się szlochem. Dziewczyny urodzinowe życzenie się spełniło. Spotkała się z Blaise'm. Ale dlaczego musiał znów namieszać w jej życiu, by ponownie z niego zniknąć?

Nie mogła się długo nad tym zastanawiać. Przez jej ciało przeszły sztylety bólu. Skuliła się, modląc się, by cierpienie się skończyło. Z oddali usłyszała, że ktoś ją woła, ale nie mogła się na tym skupić. Czuła tylko ogień. Płonęła! Skręcało ją tak, że miała wrażenie, iż zaraz umrze. Chciała _umrzeć_! Wszystko, byleby to się skończyło!

W stanie czystej agonii zarejestrowała, że ktoś się nad nią pochyla. Ujrzała znajomą twarz. _Tamara?_ – pomyślała ze zdumieniem. Ból rozsadzał jej nogi, kręgosłup, nawet twarz, a nagle… wszystko się skończyło.

Nora leżała przez kilka sekund na chłodnej ziemi, nie mogąc dojść do siebie. Już nic nie rozumiała. Udało jej się delikatnie unieść. Zaczęła się rozglądać za Tamarą. Znalazła dziewczynę, stojącą kilka metrów od niej. Rosjanka wydawała się być przerażona – na białej twarzy odbijał się strach, czerwone usta miała delikatnie rozchylone. Stała w miejscu i patrzyła na Norę.

– Może byś mi pomogła? – spytała dziewczynę i oniemiała. Jej głos… brzmiał tak dziwnie! Eleonora pospieszne odgarnęła czarne włosy z twarzy… _czarne?!_

Porwała się na równe nogi, czując się nienaturalnie. Wpatrzyła się w swoje odbicie, połyskujące w tafli wody. Ale nie spoglądała na nią zwyczajna Eleonora Zabini. Patrzyła na nią Tamara Łukiniczna. Identyczna do tej, która stała za jej plecami.


	28. Chapter 28

Druga

Powiedzieć, że Tamara Łukiniczna była zdziwiona, to jak stwierdzić, że ,,No, w sumie Harry Potter nie uczynił dla świata nic wielkiego". Dziewczyna znajdowała się w głębokim szoku. I po raz pierwszy od niepamiętnych czasów naprawdę nie wiedziała, co robić.

Może to dziwne, ale jej pierwszą myślą było: _Ja naprawdę tak wyglądam?_ Dopiero później nadszedł niepokój, strach i zdezorientowanie. Nigdy nie przypuszczała, że znajdzie się w takiej sytuacji.

Przez cały wieczór czuła, że wydarzy się coś złego. Wmawiała sobie, że to nic wielkiego, że martwi się, ponieważ jej Pisklak dorasta i zapewne już wkrótce odleci z gniazda, ale po raz kolejny los jej udowodnił, że nie powinna ignorować swoich przeczuć.

Kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że jest odrobinę inna? Że pozostałe dzieciaki nie wyczuwają zagrożenia albo nie potrafią spojrzeć na małe pieski i stwierdzić, że ten akurat psiaczek pożyje jeszcze góra tydzień? Nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, ale od zawsze _odstawała_ od swoich rówieśników. Niby w LOCHu było wiele takich _wyjątkowych_ osób, ale dzieci, jak to dzieci, nie lubiły żadnych dziwactw.

Ale to nie czas, by zanurzać się we wspomnieniach…

Miała wszystko pod kontrolą. Naprawdę. Wciąż obserwowała Norę i śledziła każdy jej ruch. Nie robiła tego, tylko dlatego, ponieważ była jej opiekunką, ale dlatego, że naprawdę się o nią troszczyła, a dziewczyna wyglądała dość niemrawo. Po raz ostatni widziała ją, gdy ta rozmawiała z Fredem. Planowała do nich podejść, ale coś odwróciło jej uwagę od drobnej blondynki…

Dlaczego Albus Severus Potter tak ją przyciągał? Dlaczego nie mogła wyrzucić go z głowy? Dlaczego za każdym razem, gdy go widziała, jej serce przyśpieszało, a gdy widziała go z Jasmine (dziewczyną, którą Al się interesował) miała ochotę podbiec do nich, wbić Ślizgonce nóż w pierś, chwycić Albusa pod pachę i uciec z nim w siną dal?

To było zupełnie nie w jej stylu! Rozumie niewinny flircik z przystojnymi chłopakami, nad którymi górowała, czuła się pewna siebie i mogła im zawrócić w pustych główkach… Ale to? Ona… nie nadawała się do tych wszystkich _uczuć_.

Od zawsze była sama. Może i otaczali ją inni ludzie, ale nigdy nie czuła się z nimi jakoś specjalnie związana. Oczywiście, miała Alberta. Nott bywał czasami ponury, ale naprawdę stanowił dla niej wielkie wsparcie. Niestety w dzieciństwie nie widywali się tak często jak teraz. On mieszkał w przytulnym domku, ona gniła w siedzibie LOCHu. On chodził do Hogwartu, ona najpierw do szkoły w kwaterze głównej, później do Rumuńskiej Szkoły, której nie cierpiała. Go otaczała kochająca rodzina, a ją… ciotka Anastazja. A ona i przymiotnik _kochająca_ nigdy ze sobą nie współgrały.

Ciotka nauczyła ją, jak być silną kobietą. Jak wykorzystywać swoją kobiecość. Jak rządzić innymi. Jak sprawić, by każdy tańczył tak, jak ty ich zaczarujesz. W tym sposobie wychowanie nie było miejsca na taki wymysł jak _miłość_.

Doskonale pamięta, jak jako trzyletnia, tęskniąca za rodzicami dziewczynka, wdrapała się na jej kolana, chwytając w drobne piątki materiał czarnego kombinezonu i jak przytuliła się do niej mocno, mówiąc bardzo proste słowa: _Kocham cię, ciociu_. Do końca swojego życia nie zapomni reakcji Anastazji. Gwałtownie odsunęła ją od swojej piersi, złapała drobny nadgarstek w brutalny uścisk i spojrzała jej w twarz. Tamara myślała, że ujrzy gniew na obliczu ciotki, ale pozbawiona uczyć piękna twarz, wydała jej się o wiele straszniejsza. Kobieta spojrzała na nią, jakby oceniała towar w sklepie i powiedziała:

– Naprawdę nie wiem, dlaczego ciebie wzięłam, Tarko. Jesteś już przesiąknięta tymi typowo ludzkimi słabościami. Ale jesteś mojej krwi. I zrobię z ciebie ludzi. Tylko zapamiętaj. – Bezceremonialnie zrzuciła ją z kolan i dokończyła, patrząc na nią z góry: – Tutaj nie ma miejsca na miłość.

Wkrótce przekonała się, jak dosłownie Anastazja traktuje te słowa…

Albus był zbyt przystojny i zbyt uroczy w niezdawaniu sobie z tego sprawy. Czuła przyjemne ciepło – którego nie ubierze w słowa, bo zdecydowanie nic nie czuła do tego smarkacza – gdy mogła go chociaż przez chwilę obserwować. Na jego twarzy zawsze gościł wyrozumiały uśmiech, gdy rozmawiał z członkami swojej rodziny. Czarne włosy stały na każdą stronę, choć podobno, ale tylko podobno, Harry Potter i tak posiadał bardziej poczochrane, a zielone oczy lśniły wrodzoną inteligencją.

Z tego co zauważyła, zawsze był dla innych życzliwy. Troszczył się o swoich bliskich i stawiał ich dobro ponad swoim. I nigdy się nie denerwował. No, chyba że rozmawiał właśnie z nią. Tak bardzo chciałaby porozmawiać z nim normalnie! Poprzekomarzać się tak, jak często to robił z Norą, żywo podyskutować, jak miał w zwyczaju z Rose, a nawet po prostu posiedzieć przy nim w ciszy bez żadnych pytań i głupich kłótni. Ale na jaką dziewczynę by wtedy wyszła? Na jakąś zakochaną pannę, która narzuca się chłopakowi i daje się zdominować. A Tamara nie chciała, żeby jakikolwiek osobnik płci męskiej zaczął nią rządzić. Na to się nigdy nie zgodzi. A zresztą… Al od razu pomyślałby, że jej odbiło… Na gacie Merlina! Dlaczego ona w ogóle o tym myśli? Przecież już dawno ustaliła, ze Albus Severus Potter na pewno jej się nie podoba! Nie mógłby, prawda?

– Widziałaś Norę?

Zamarła, nie wierząc w swojego pecha.

Czy widział, że się na niego gapiła? Jakim cudem udało mu się do niej podejść, a ona nawet tego nie zarejestrowała?

– Coś mówiłeś? – spytała głupio, zakładając pasmo włosów za ucho. Czuła się dziwnie w rozpuszczonych włosach, na które namówiła ją Emma.

– Pytałem się, czy widziałaś Norę? Nigdzie jej nie mogę znaleźć.

Twarz Albusa wyrażała spokój, ale w oczach czaił się niepokój.

Tamara zmarła. To oznaczało, że ona… ona… Nie mogła zawieść! Gwałtownie odwróciła się w kierunku stołu, przy którym przed chwilą widziała Norę. Jej miejsce było puste. Nie zważając na okrzyk Albusa, rzuciła się biegiem, by już po chwili stać nad pustym krzesłem. Z morderczym spojrzeniem, które, jak miała nadzieję, ukryło jej narastający niepokój, zwróciła się do siedzącego obok Freda.

– Gdzie mój Pisklak? – spytała, nie przejmując się swoim mocno-słyszalnym, rosyjskim akcentem.

Fred, już odrobinę zamroczony szampanem, spojrzał na nią nierozumiejącym wzrokiem.

– Nie ma jej – stwierdził, patrząc na puste krzesło, jakby chciał zrozumieć, dlaczego przyjaciółka nie siedzi obok niego.

Albus musiał powstrzymać Tamarę przed zamordowaniem Weasleya. Położył dłoń na jej nagim ramieniu; kontakt fizyczny tak ją zdziwił, że zamilkła.

– To już wiemy. Ale gdzie jest? – Rosjanka naprawdę podziwiała Ala za to, że potrafił zachować spokój. Ona miała ochotę chwycić Freda za głowę i uderzać nią o stół tak długo, aż zyskałby odrobinę więcej mądrości.

– Poszła na dwór.

Tamara i Albus wymienili się spojrzeniami. Mogli się wciąż kłócić, mogli się nie dogadywać, ale w jednym byli jednomyślni: musieli troszczyć się o Norę.

W tym momencie podeszła do nich Astoria z pytaniem, gdzie podziewa się solenizantka. Zaraz miała wybić północ i chcieli już zapalić świeczki. Al gładko odpowiedział, że poszła przypudrować nos i że zaraz ją przyprowadzi. Delikatnie popchnął Tamarę w kierunku wyjścia na taras, a sam skierował się do Jamesa, szepcząc mu coś na ucho. Rosjanka nie miała zamiaru czekać; chwyciła czyjąś kurtkę z oparcia krzesła, szczelnie się nią opatuliła i wypadła na dwór.

Niepokój, który czuła, był aż mdlący. Nie mogła się skupić. Przedzierała się przez śnieżne zaspy, zupełnie niszcząc swoją przepiękną jedwabną suknię i po prostu wiedząc, że Norze dzieje się coś złego. Próbowała ją wyśledzić za pomocą zaklęcia tropiącego – na szczęście w rezydencji Malfoyów nie działał namiar, o czym poinformował ją Scorpius, a o czym Eleonora wciąż nie wiedziała – ale jej wyczarowany pies myśliwski wracał z niczym.

I wtedy to się stało.

Usłyszała jakieś głosy. Przyśpieszyła, obawiając się, co może na nią czekać za zaśnieżonym szkieletem następnego żywopłotu. Ślizgając się po zamarzniętej trawie, wpadła do niewielkiej części ogrodu.

Na początku nie wiedziała, na co patrzy. Zastanawiała się, czy nie zwariowała.

Ta sama figura, twarz, usta, oczy, włosy… Jedyną różnicą była mimika oraz mocno za mała sukienka, opinająca jej krągłe kształty. Ta Druga Tamara miała bardzo zdezorientowaną minę; delikatnie uniosła się z ziemi i powiedziała:

– Może byś mi pomogła?

W tym momencie Druga Tamara chyba zdała sobie sprawę, że Tamarą być nie powinna. Spojrzała w fontannę i straciła przytomność. Prawdziwa panna Łukiniczna stała oszołomiona, obejmując dłonią gardło, tak jak robiła to w dzieciństwie, gdy czegoś się bała.

Od początku wiedziała, że ma przed sobą Norę. Sukienka, dodatki we włosach, buty… wszystko na to wskazywało. A Tamara niby została ostrzeżona, że coś takiego może się wydarzyć.

Miała właśnie zmusić mięśnie do ruchu, gdy obok niej zmaterializowali się zadyszany Albus i rozczochrany James. Chłopcy rzucili jej zdumione spojrzenia, ale praktycznie od razu spostrzegli Norę. To znaczy Drugą Tamarę.

– Co do Merlin-

– Czy to jest-

– Tak – przerwała im, odnajdując w sobie pewnego rodzaju spokój. Gdy inni nie wiedzieli co robić, ona musiała działać. – Nikt nie może jej zobaczyć.

Podeszła szybko do przyjaciółki i uklękła, delikatnym gestem odgarniając czarne włosy z jej własnej twarzy.

– Pomożemy ci, Pisklaku – mruknęła, gładząc ją po policzku. Ale nie miała teraz czasu na czułości. Nora jej potrzebowała. – Al! James! Do mnie i zdejmować kurtki. – Chłopcy wciąż byli odrobinę niepewni/zszokowani, ale pospiesznie do niej podeszli, wykonując polecenie. – Nie gapić się! – syknęła, gdy spostrzegła, że Potterowie, jak urzeczeni wpatrują się w nagą skórę, już nieskrywaną przez materiały za małej sukienki. Gdyby miała czas na głębsze rozmyślania, to zastanowiła się, czy patrzą, ponieważ to ciało wygląda jak ona, czy dlatego, że to nadal była Nora.

Szybko udało jej się ubrać dziewczynę. Kazała Jamesowi wziąć ją na ręce, co też szatyn uczynił bardzo chętnie. Miała ochotę palnąć go w łeb, ale stwierdziła, że to pewnie i tak nic nie da, i nie ma po co się męczyć.

Delikatnie związała drugiej Tamarze włosy i przykryła jej twarz własną kurtką.

– Mam nadzieję, że dobrzy z was aktorzy – Przygładziła dumnie włosy i wypięła klatkę piersiową, by nadać sobie pewności – bo, moi drodzy panowie, odegramy teraz przedstawienie naszego życia.

* * *

Może i było to ryzykowne. Może i było to głupie. Może było to także zakazane. Ale jakże rozkoszne.

Zachichotała, czując usta chłopaka na swojej szyi. Droczył się tak z nią już od dłuższego czasu. Mogła mu nie zdradzać, że ma niesamowite łaskotki za uszami i właśnie na szyi. Teraz przez to cierpiała.

– Scorp! Hi-hi… Jeśli zaraz nie przestaniesz… ha-ha… to nas przyłapią! – wysapała, próbując się od niego odsunąć. Niestety, bezskutecznie.

– W tym momencie niezbyt mnie to obchodzi. Mogłabyś mi nawet wmówić, że marzysz o trójkącie z Hagridem, a ja nie spojrzałbym na ciebie wcale dziwnie. – Zamilkł i wyszczerzył się na widok miny dziewczyny. – No dobra. Jeśli naprawdę o tym marzysz, to chyba muszę ci dać namiary na dobrego psychiatrę, bo ja na pewno…

– Scorp! – wykrzyknęła ponownie, wiercąc się pod nim. Niestety nie znajdowała się w zbyt dobrej pozycji do walki; zaszyli się w bibliotece, na jednej ze skórzanych kanap, gdzie Scorpius uwięził ją pod swoim ciałem. Na początku nie narzekała – no, może tylko trochę na to, że to głupota – ale, gdy odkrył jej czułe miejsce…

Zachichotała ponowne, czując jego nos na obojczyku, który powoli, acz nieprzerwanie, sunął w dół…

– Dziwne miejsce wybrał sobie pański nochal na przechadzkę – powiedziała kokieteryjnie, wciąż ze śmiechem na ustach.

– Cóż mogę na to poradzić? My, Malfoyowie, mamy nosa to takich spraw. – Szybko pocałował ją w miejsce, które naprawdę blisko się już znajdowało celu i uniósł się na ramionach, by na nią spojrzeć. – Jesteś piękna, Rosie.

I dla niego naprawdę była. Uwięziona pomiędzy jego ramionami, z rozpuszczonymi rudymi włosami, zaczerwienionymi od pocałunków ustami i iskrzącymi niebieskimi oczami, wyglądała jak istota pozaziemska. Jak jesienna nimfa, przysłana z lasu, by kusić biednych ślizgońskich chłopców, którzy byli przecież grzecznymi osobami…

W odpowiedzi na komplement Rose zarumieniła się aż po czubki uszu. Zagryzła wargi, by powstrzymać uśmiech i mruknęła trochę nieporadnie:

– No, wiesz… ty też wyglądasz całkiem nieźle.

Scorpius roześmiał się, całując ją w nos i mówiąc pogodnie:

– Jak ja ciebie kocham, Różyczko.

Rose aż zadrżała ze szczęścia. Niewiele się namyślając, rzuciła się na chłopaka, wplatając palce w jego blond włosy i gwałtownie całując w cienkie wargi. Gdy Scorpius wczuł się w pocałunek, udało jej się zmienić swoją pozycję i…

– Ha ha ha! Ro-osie! Ha ha ha! Prze-estań!

Ale Weasley nie miała takiego zamiaru. Musiała się zemścić, a na jej szczęście łaskotki Scorpiusa były w dość przewidywalnym miejscu…

* * *

Nie wiedzieć jakim cudem, znalazła się na dachu. Takie jej dziwne szczęście. A jak do tego doszło?

Bawiła się ze swoim super-genialnym Robosmoczkiem. Który był super-genialny – musiała się pochwalić. Latała za nim po całym domku, sprzątając jego metalowe kupki, przynosząc mu olej silnikowy z dodatkiem mięty (Robs uwielbiał miętę!) i go dopieszczając.

Jules opuścił ją dość szybko, tłumacząc, że jest wykończony po podróży. Pf! Słabeusz! Ale zyskał bonusowe punkty za Robosmoczka.

Za oknami gęstniała ciemna noc. Mrok sunął leniwie między rumuńskimi wzgórzami, okrytymi grubą warstwą śniegu. Tylko miejscami widniały zarysy domków, podobnych do tego, w którym mieszkała Roxie. Jedyną różnicą było to, że normalni ludzie już spali. A Weasley… nie.

Dopiero o czwartej poczuła zmęczenie; zrezygnowana pozwoliła Robsowi pójść spać. Zwinął się w kłębek na kanapie, na której wcześniej spał Cristian, który jakoś tajemniczo się ewakuował, i zaczął cichutko posapywać. Pogłaskała go po złotym pancerzu i ziewnęła, jakby chciała pożreć hipogryfa. Przecierając oczy, skierowała się po schodach do swojego pokoju. Ale nie weszła do niego. Zatrzymała się przed drzwiami, spostrzegając, że kłódka, zabezpieczająca wejście na dach, zniknęła. Niby drobny szczegół, ale rzucał się w oczy. Postanowiła to sprawdzić.

Wpadła do swojego pokoju, pospiesznie zakładając puchowy kombinezon, ciepłą czapkę i szalik, dziergane przez babcię Weasley, i buty, i przekradła się do drabinki. Nigdy nie była na dachu, dlatego stwierdziła, że nie zaszkodzi go odwiedzić.

Zaczęła się wspinać po lśniącej nowością, beżowej drabince, ślizgając się przy tym nieźle; kombinezon i rękawiczki nie chciały ze sobą współpracować.

W końcu udało jej się wyjść na świeże powietrze.

Zadrżała, mrużąc oczy przed wiatrem i naciągając mocniej czapkę na uszy. Jednak nie miała czasu dłużej myśleć o zimnie. Otóż jej oczom ukazały się gwiazdy… najbardziej wyjątkowe, jakie w życiu widziała. Srebrny pył rozświetlał granat nieba. Nie było widać żadnego światła ani samolotów (to podobno takie mugolskie maszyny śmierci), więc widok naprawdę powalał.

Dopiero, gdy usłyszała cichy głos, zdała sobie sprawę, że nie jest sama:

– Cudownie, prawda?

Podskoczyła, łapiąc się za serce i prawie nie wyskakując z własnych butów. Gdy oczy bardziej przyzwyczaiły jej się do ciemności, udało jej się dojrzeć sylwetkę Cristiana, opartego o sporej wielkości komin.

– Przestraszyłeś mnie, imbecylu – warknęła, posyłając mu nieprzyjemne spojrzenie, którego pewnie przez ciemność nawet nie zobaczył. Ech… ona się starała, a tutaj wciąż takie numery.

– Sorki, Annie. – Mogła sobie wyobrazić uśmiech, który teraz zagościł na jego twarzy. Miała ochotę strzelić go za to, więc spróbowała dojść do niego _na czuja_. Gdy o mało się nie zabiła, Cristian zlitował się nad nią. Wstał, podszedł do niej, objął ją ręką w talii i pomógł dojść pod komin. – Proszę.

Usiedli, a ona odprężyła się, gdy przykrył ich kocem. Oparła głowę o ramię Cristiana.

– Czemu nie śpisz, oszołomie? Jesteś wampirem i snu nie potrzebujesz? A może taki z ciebie romantyk, że co wieczór obserwujesz, podziwiasz i wychwalasz piękno gwiazd? – Szturchnęła go ramieniem, uśmiechając się do niego zadziornie. – No przyznaj się, Cioran. Zdradź swe sekrety. Jak na spowiedzi poproszę.

– Po prostu… – Chłopak wzruszył ramionami. – … myślę.

Roxie uniosła wysoko brwi.

– _Myślisz_? – powtórzyła i nie mogąc się powstrzymać, rzekła: – Wow, Cioran! Teraz mój podziw do twojej osoby wzrósł z poziomu zerowego do milionowego! Kochany – Poklepała go po głowie i zacmokała – ty w ogóle wiesz, jak to się robi? Teraz to mnie zaskoczyłeś!

– A weź siedź cicho – mruknął i odsunął się od niej lekko. – Nie możesz być przez chwilę poważna? Musisz mnie od razu obrażać?

Roxie zamarła. Nie miała złych intencji! Oni zawsze się tak przekomarzali. To już pewnego rodzaju tradycja, że rzucali w siebie ciętymi ripostami jak dobrymi zaklęciami rozbrajającymi. Dlaczego on teraz…?

– Cristian – mruknęła, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. – Nie miałam niczego złego na myśli. Nie chciałam-

Ale nie dokończyła zdania, bowiem sprawy przybrały dziwne obroty.

W jednej chwili próbowała wydukać słowa przeprosin, a w następnej usłyszała sfrustrowany jęk Ciorana, który gwałtownie objął ją w talii i przyciągnął do siebie. Nim mogłaby chociażby zaprotestować, poczuła, jak chłopak ją całuje. Ten pocałunek był szybki, ostrożny, ale także bardzo czuły.

Roxie zamarła, nie mogąc się zmusić do ruchu. Była w takim szoku, że ani nie mogła się odsunąć, ani na szczęście na niego odpowiedzieć.

Cristian odsunął się od niej, uśmiechnął smutno i szybko odszedł. Odprowadziła wzrokiem jego znikającą postać, gdy schodził po drabince.

Oparła się głową o komin i ostrożnie dotknęła ust, wciąż ciepłych od tego przedziwnego pocałunku.

Pytania kotłowały się w jej głowie. Nie rozumiała _kiedy_ , _dlaczego_ i _jak długo_?

Czy to możliwe, że cudowny przyjaciel Cristian… coś do niej czuł? Ale…! On nie mógł! Prawda? Przecież tyle razy się z niej śmiał, obrażał i traktował jak siostrę. Dlaczego…?

To oczywiste, ze _ona_ kochała go jak brata. Tylko jak brata. Wyciągnął do niej przyjazną rękę, gdy najbardziej tego potrzebowała. Gdy Sam ją zawiodła i gdy została wrzucona w to całe bajoro. Wspierał ją, a ona zawsze go za to ceniła. Mimo że często się droczyli, byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Dlaczego, och okrutny Merlinie(!), dlaczego on musiał to zniszczyć?!

Odchyliła głowę od komina i jęcząc głośno, uderzyła nią o ceglaną ścianę (dziwne… domek drewniany, a komin ceglany).

A gdy przed oczami stanęła jej ukochana twarz Julesa, pomyślała, że jej karma to naprawdę okrutna istota.

* * *

Ich plan praktycznie od razu zawiódł.

Tamara nie miała pojęcia, jak niepostrzeżenie zakraść się z nieprzytomną, tamarowatą Norą do domu. Musiała improwizować.

– Czy tylko ja nie ogarniam tej sytuacji? – Cichym głosem spytał już odrobinę zmarznięty James. – Czy to miał być jakiś żart? Dlaczego ona jest tobą?

Tamara wzdrygnęła się na te słowa.

– To jej… moc. Wyjątkowe umiejętności – powiedziała szybko, przyspieszając kroku.

– Chwila. – Poczuła, jak Albus łapie ją za łokieć, zatrzymując w miejscu. Obejrzała się do tyłu, widząc skupioną minę chłopaka. Kawałek za nimi zatrzymał się James, opiekuńczo przyciskając do siebie Norę i rzucając jej uważne spojrzenie. – Skąd to wiesz?

Miała ochotę palnąć się w głowę. Pewnie nie powinna zdradzać, że to Eve Queen jej o tym powiedziała…

– Poufne informacje – mruknęła, związując włosy w wysokiego kucyka, by nie wpadały jej do oczu.

– Ale-

– Proszę cię, Al – szepnęła, patrząc mu w napięciu w oczy. Modliła się, by zrozumiał.

Chłopak zmarszczył brwi, ale skinął sztywno głową.

– Dobrze. Masz jakiś genialny plan? – Kiwnął do Jamesa, by się przybliżył. Potterowie spojrzeli na nią z oczekiwaniem.

– Mam? – spytała sama siebie, żałując, że nie ma na sobie czegoś wygodniejszego niż obcisła sukienka. W takim stroju nie mogła się skupić. – Nie mam – odpowiedziała i skierowała się w kierunku rezydencji Malfoyów, lśniącej przyjemnym światłem wśród ciemności.

– No, gorzej już być nie może – powiedział James do Albusa i podążył za Tamarą.

Tak jak zwykle w życiu, filmie, książce bywa, gdy bohater wypowiada takie słowa, sprawy jeszcze bardziej się komplikują…

– Eleonoro?! – Przez tarasowe drzwi wypadła Astorii, rozglądając się na wszystkie strony. Spostrzegła ich i szybko zaczęła się do nich zbliżać.

Cała trójka zamarła. Tamara czuła pustkę w głowie. _Co robić? Co robić?!_

Drobna kobieta szybko zrozumiała, że coś było nie tak. Podbiegła do nich i ze strachem w głosie, spytała:

– Czy ona-

– Żyje. – Szybko uspokoił ją Albus. – Ale jest nieprzytomna i… odrobinę inna.

Tamara miała ochotę zabić chłopaka. Kto pozwolił mu decydować? To ona była tutaj od rządzenia!

Astoria zmrużyła oczy, mierząc ich spojrzeniem i nim mogli zaprotestować, podeszła szybko do Jamesa i odchyliła z twarzy dziewczyny poły kurtki. Wzięła urywany oddech i opuściła materiał. Spojrzała na nich z wytrzeszczonymi oczami.

– Wyjaśnimy to – powiedziała szybko Tamara, rzucając Albusowie ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Niech nie waży się odzywać. – Nic jej nie będzie. Wróci do swojego normalnego ciała. Obiecuję.

Na twarzy kobiety jeszcze przez kilka sekund malował się strach i niepokój, ale po chwili się opanowała. Musiała być silna. Nora potrzebowała ich pomocy.

Zaczęła szybko wydawać polecenia.

– Albus, polecisz do Dracona i każesz mu wyprowadzić gości. Niech powie reszcie, że Nora źle się poczuła lub coś, a mu samemu przekaż, że to sytuacja kryzysowa. Zabierz ze sobą tylko tych, którzy mogą pomóc. Tamaro, idź mu pomóc i daj nam znać, gdy droga będzie wolna. Spotkamy się w bibliotece. – Spojrzała z bólem w oczach na swoją nieprzytomną córkę. – I spróbujemy to odkręcić.

Gdyby nie była tak zmartwiona, to zapewne rozbawiłby ją fakt, że przyłapali Scorpiusa i Rose na ich romantycznej schadzce.

Gdy Draconowi udało się pożegnać teściów i odesłać Lily, Molly, Emmę i Domie z wielkimi przeprosinami, cała ich kompania wpadła do biblioteki. Zakochani nastolatkowie mieli to szczęście, że przyłapała ich Astoria, która jako dobra matka już dawno się domyślała, że łączy ich coś więcej. Wciąż słodko nieświadomy Draco przybiegł dwie minuty później.

Delikatnie położyli Norę na kanapie. Tamara czuła dreszcze, wpatrując się w siebie samą. Miała nadzieję, że szybko uda im się to zmienić.

Dziewczyna wciąż pozostawała nieprzytomna. Jej pierś gwałtownie unosiła się z każdym oddechem. Czerwone usta lekko rozchyliła, a kruczoczarne włosy, pospiesznie związane w koka, opadały na jej twarz.

Zgromadzili się wokół niej. Zapadła cisza, którą przerwał Fred, szepcząc:

– Kosmos. – Zbliżył się do niej ostrożnie i dotknął palcem wskazującym jej policzka. – Myślicie, że ona nadal jest Norą? Czy może Tamarą?

– Oczywiście, że Norą – warknął James, chwytając kuzyna za rękaw i odciągając go. – Ona wciąż tam jest.

Draco, który przez większość czasu był zbyt zdumiony, by się odezwać, odzyskał głos:

– Kto to zrobił mojej córce?! To pewnie wy, wy wstrętni Potterowie! – Zwrócił się w furii do Jamesa i Albusa, który odskoczyli przed jego pięściami i kropelkami śliny. – Albo wy! – Tym razem skierował się do Freda i Rose. – Wiedziałem, że rodzinie Wieprzleja nie można ufać! Ja tutaj próbuję być miły, wyciągnąć rękę na zgodę, pogrzebać dawne spory, a wy! – Teraz wskazywał na całą czwórkę. – Podeptaliście moją gościnność! Skrzywdziliście moją małą córeczkę! Przyznajcie się, co to za zaklęcie, bo zaraz przestanie być przyjemni-

– Draco! – Astoria podbiegła do męża i szarpnęła go za ramię. – Na Merlina opanuj się!

Potterowie, Weasleyowie i Malfoyowie mierzyli się spojrzeniami. Tamara miała ochotę palnąć ich w te zakute łby. Nie mogli znaleźć odpowiedniejszego momentu na kłótnię? Na szczęście odezwał się Nott:

– Przepraszam, że przerywam tę bitwę, ale to nie zaklęcie. To jej specjalne umiejętności. Taka się urodziła. – Klęknął koło Nory, przykładając dłoń do jej czoła. Westchnął i odwrócił się do reszty. Na jego ostrej twarzy malowało się zmęczenie. – Powinniśmy się skupić na szukaniu pomocy, dla tej małej.

Draco nabrał gwałtownie powietrza i zaczął się wykłócać, że Nora urodziła się jako normalne dziecko i żaden zdradziecki Nott nie będzie tego podważał.

Tego już była za dużo dla Tamary. Z wściekłością wyciągnęła różdżkę zza stanika i skierowała w Malfoya. Mężczyzna, zajęty swoim monologiem, tego nie zauważył. Bez wyrzutów sumienia go spetryfikowała. Spojrzała z góry na skamieniałego Dracona, który padła jak długi na ziemię, a potem na całą resztę.

– Ktoś jeszcze chce się kłócić? – Gdy odpowiedziała jej cisza, uśmiechnęła się ponuro. – To dobrze. Zaczynajmy.

Astoria i Scorpius zajęli się szukaniem jakiegoś dobrego zaklęcia – uroki były ich pasją, ale nawet tacy miłośnicy jak oni, nie mogli niczego znaleźć. Jednak dzielnie szukali dalej. Rose i Fred przeglądali książki w innych działach biblioteki, choć wciąż nieskutecznie. Draco, który obiecał, że będzie już grzeczny, zajął się z Nottem eliksirami. Były i obecny Ślizgon, naprawdę się na tym znali i teraz żywo dyskutowali o najlepszych składnikach.

Tamara czuła się wypruta. Siedziała koło Nory, głaskała ją po głowie i szeptała uspokajające słowa, choć wiedziała, że dziewczyna nie może jej usłyszeć. Musiała wiele rzeczy przemyśleć. Eve Queen kazała jej od razu przekazać, gdy Nora odkryje swoje umiejętności. Kilka tygodni temu byłaby gotowa uczynić to od razu, ale teraz… wszystko się zmieniło.

Kochała tę nienormalną dziewczynę. Nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy, ale to była pierwsza namiastka rodziny, jaką miała, odkąd straciła rodziców. Uwielbiała w niej to, że była tak słodko nieogarnięta, a przy tym nieśmiała, gadatliwa, ale także niesamowicie dobra i odważna, w taki sposób, jak rzadko się to zdarzało. Gdy po raz pierwszy zobaczyła Norę, pomyślała sobie: _Merlinie, czemu skazałeś mnie na tę idiotkę._ Ale gdy zaczęły się razem trzymać, zdała sobie sprawę, jak bardzo się myliła. Na początku myślała, że to ona robi Zabini przysługę. Opiekuje się nią i niczego nie dostaje w zamian. Ale dostała. I to więcej niż byłaby w stanie za to podziękować. Pełna akceptacja, śmiech, łzy, przyjaźń, zaufanie. Gdy myślała o tym, jak okropnie zachowywała się na początku ich znajomości, nie mogła uwierzyć, że Nora i tak postanowiła zacząć się z nią zadawać. I właśnie to ją w niej zachwycało. To pełne zaufanie w ludzi. Zabini nazywała to naiwnością i traktowała raczej jako wadę, ale Tamara wiedziała, że to cenny skarb. Taka czystość, niewinność. I właśnie to chciała chronić.

Bała się, że ją straci. Że LOCH ją zabierze i zacznie traktować, jak królika doświadczalnego. Nie chciała takiego życia dla niej. I po spojrzeniach, jakie rzucał jej Nott, mogła poznać, że on myślał o tym samym. Chrzanić z lojalnością dla LOCHu. Oni nic dla nich nie zrobili. A Nora… dała im naprawdę wiele.

James nie miał zamiaru odstępować Eleonory ani na krok. Usiadł na ziemi przy kanapie i złapał ją za rękę, odpowiadając na uniesioną brew Tamary, wystawieniem języka i słowami: _To nadal moja Nora._

Albus, jak to Albus. Cudowny w każdej sekundzie swojego życia.

Przechadzał się pomiędzy każdą grupką, przynosząc im kubki z kawą, wysłuchując każdego problemu i starając się pomóc. Tamara podziwiała go za to. Ona zupełnie nie miała już sił na jakiekolwiek działanie. A Al, który na pewno także z chęcią posiedziałby przy Norze, jak zwykle był tam dla innych ludzi. No i jak w takim się tu nie zakochać?

Zarumieniła się, ganiąc się za takie głupie myśli. W tym także momencie jej ciemne oczy, spotkały się z jego zielonymi tęczówkami. Pospiesznie odwróciła wzrok, mawiając sobie, że jej serce przyspieszyło przez te wszystkie rewelacje…

Widziała, że każdego ogarnia frustracja. Astoria, na zmianę ze Scorpiusem i Rose, podbiegali do kanapy, rzucali jedno z zaklęć i zrezygnowani, wracali na swoje miejsce. Gdy nagle…

– Mam! – krzyknął podekscytowany Draco, kierując się do Nory. Blond włosy sterczały mu na wszystkie strony, tradycyjną szatę już dawno zdjął i podwinął rękawy białej koszuli do łokci. Wyglądał tak nieidealnie i normalnie, jak żaden Malfoy zazwyczaj nie wygląda. Odszedł od niewielkiego laboratorium (przedziwne rzeczy można znaleźć w tej starodawnej bibliotece), ściskając w dłoniach niewielką fiolkę. – Jeśli to nie zadziała, to nie mam już żadnego pomysłu.

Zmęczeni i zrezygnowani podeszli do kanapy. Mieli nadzieję, że to podziała, ponieważ nie uśmiechała im się wizyta w św. Mungu i tłumaczenie, co się stało. A tym bardziej nie chcieli oddać jej LOCHowi.

– Co to jest? – spytała Astoria, stając koło męża i kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. Tamara miała wrażenie, że ta para czerpie z siebie siły. Nie wyobrażała sobie, jak muszą się czuć, gdy bali się, że utracą Norę po raz kolejny.

– Zaraz zobaczysz.

Mężczyzna odkorkował fiolkę i szybkim ruchem przejechał nią pod nosem dziewczyny.

Czekali w napięciu…

Nora zaczęła kaszleć i powoli otworzyła oczy, krzywiąc się na twarzy.

– Ha! Wiedziałem! Sole trzeźwiące w dzisiejszych czasach są zdecydowanie niedoceniane – wykrzyknął Draco i wyszczerzył się, patrząc na nastolatków. – Magia czasami zawodzi, a to? Nigdy!

Tamara była pod wielkim wrażeniem pomysłowości Malfoya, ale nie mogła się na tym teraz skupić. Nie, kiedy Nora się obudziła.

Dziewczyna patrzyła na nich nic nierozumiejącym wzrokiem, jakby chciała się zapytać: _Co się dzieje, ludziska?_. Podciągnęła się do pozycji siedzącej i wtedy zamarła.

Uniosła swoje dłonie, oglądając je z każdej strony, później zlustrowała wzrokiem jej nową, kurtkową sukienkę, by na końcu chwycić za luźno wiszące wokół twarzy pasma włosów i…

… ponownie zemdleć.

– Ta to ma styl – mruknęła Rose. Pokręciła głową i spytała: – Jeszcze raz?

To miały być najlepszy urodziny w jej życiu. W końcu nie była sama, miała przyjaciół, bliskich, ludzi, na których jej zależało. Zjawił się nawet Blaise! A później… ta chwiejna konstrukcja, którą tworzyła od początku roku szkolnego, runęła w najmniej odpowiednim momencie.

Obudziła się z jednym imieniem w głowie.

 _Blaise._

Gdzie był? Dlaczego znowu ją opuścił? Co się z nim stało?

Wiedziała, że powinna przemyśleć to, co jej powiedział.

Eve Queen, pomarszczona pani profesor, była jakąś pradawną czarownicą. To jeszcze mogła zrozumieć. Czemu nie? Od początku czuła, że jest z nią coś nie tak. I może dlatego James widział, że kobieta ma żółte oczy?

Ale reszta…

Balise, LOCH, przepowiednia, Łowcy Czarownic i ona sama…

To w głowie się nie mieściło! I gdyby nie stała się Drugą Tamarą, na pewno by w to nigdy nie uwierzyła.

Czuła się źle… Choć to wielkie niedopowiedzenie. Jej ciało było nienaturalnie większe, krąglejsze (Fred oczywiście musiał zażartować, że w końcu ma cycki) i… takie… po prostu _nie jej._

Musieli ją budzić z dwa razy, by w końcu uspokoiła się na tyle, by nie mdleć za każdym razem. Sole trzeźwiące zrobiły niezłą furorę. Draco puszył się jak paw, że udało mu się na to wpaść, a Rose stwierdziła, iż to naprawdę może się przydać w przyszłości i schowała fiolkę do kieszeni.

– I co ja mam zrobić? – spytała, bezradnie rozkładając ręce i patrząc na nich rozpaczliwie. – Nie chcę być wiecznie Tamarą. Nie chcę już nigdy więcej się zmieniać.

– Może byś nam opowiedziała, Pisklaku, co się stało? – Prawdziwa Tamara usiadła koło niej i uśmiechnęła się jak na nią bardzo łagodnie.

– Spotkałam się z – Rzuciła odrobinę nerwowe spojrzenie swoim rodzicom – Blaise'm.

Tak jak myślała, ta wiadomość wstrząsnęła nimi.

Draco zaczął przeklinać, Astoria zbladła i rzuciła ostrzegawcze spojrzenie Scorpiusowi, który poszedł w ślady ojca, James zacisnął dłonie w pięści, Rose zamyśliła się, Fred uniósł tylko brwi, Tamara warknęła, Nott gwizdnął pod nosem, a Al…

– Serio? – spytał podekscytowany, siadając po jej drugiej stronie. – On żyje? Nic mu nie jest? Wyjaśnił ci wszystko?

Nora uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością do przyjaciela. On zawsze rozumiał.

Gdy reszta odrobinę się uspokoiła, opowiedziała im skróconą wersję całej histori. Kilka faktów zataiła – część związaną z Eve Queen i zaklęciem ożywiającym – podała im tylko ogólny zarys i skupiła się na swoich umiejętnościach.

– Mówił, że wystarczy, iż o kimś pomyślę i będę mogła się w tę osobę przemienić. Bez żadnych granic – skończyła i zgarbiła się, po raz kolejny cierpiąc z powodu nieswojego ciała.

– Jesteś jak taki metamorfomag połączony z eliksirem wielosokowym? Ale super! – wykrzyknął Fred, ale, gdy poczuł na sobie ostre spojrzenia, udał, że poważnieje. – A nie. Przypomniałem sobie, że to wcale nie jest fajna umiejętność. Niebezpieczna. Broń masowego rażenia. I tak dalej. Rozumiem.

– Oj, zamknij się – syknęła Tamara. – Teraz najważniejsze jest, by Nora wróciła do swojego normlanego wyglądu. Nie mam nic przeciwko posiadaniu siostry bliźniaczki, ale to dość dziwne.

– Przeklęty Zabini – syknął Draco, ale pod spojrzeniem swojej córki odrobinę złagodniał. – Wiem, wiem – mruknął – to nadal twój ojciec. – W jego głosie było takie zrezygnowanie, że Norę aż chwyciło to za serce.

Odchyliła się z kanapy i złapała go za rękę.

– Drugi ojciec. Nie wiem, co teraz myśleć o Blaise'ie. Znów mnie zostawił. Ale wiem, że na pewno ciebie bardzo kocham, tato. – Pocałowała go w policzek i spojrzała na resztę swoich towarzyszy. – Czy ktoś ma pomysł, jak mogę stać się sobą?

Nic nie działało.

Kazali jej spokojnie oddychać i wyobrazić sobie siebie samą w głowie. Gdy uformowała swój własny obraz i zignorowała tekst Freda o niekłamaniu na temat prawdziwej sylwetki, skupiła się bardzo mocno i… nic się nie wydarzyło.

Dali Norze jej własne zdjęcie. Z ciekawością obserwowała własne roztańczone ruchy, gdy balowała w salonie z Wiesiem na rękach. Było to kilka dni temu i już tyle zdążyło się zmienić. Naprawdę próbowała. Intensywnie wyobrażała sobie, że znów jest normalną Norą. Ale odbicie w lustrze wciąż pokazywało Drugą Tamarę.

Kolejne próby także niewiele przyniosły. Przynieśli jej ulubione gofry i sorbet cytrynowy, mając nikłą nadzieję, że może te smaki coś zmienią. Nagle Fred walnął ją w głowę, a później od razu został powalony przez Jamesa i Tamarę. Na pytanie, dlaczego to zrobił, odpowiedział, że nie wiem. Miał po prostu ochotę wypróbować tę metodę. Wtedy rzucił się na niego Draco z okrzykiem: _Giń weasleyowski pomiocie!_ Nikt jakoś zbytnio nie przejął się ich bójką, która tak naprawdę była bardziej zabawna niż poważna.

Po kolejnej godzinie mieli ochotę się poddać.

– Nie mam już pomysłu – jęknął Scorpius, rzucając się na fotel stojący obok krzesła, na którym siedziała Rose. Nora pomyślała, że to zabawne, iż ta dwójka nawet nieświadomie wciąż szukała swojego towarzystwa.

– W książkach też nic nie ma – mruknęła rudowłosa dziewczyna, ziewając przeciągle.

– Ale na pewno coś znajdziemy – leniwie powiedział Nott, przygładzając dłonią czarne włosy.

Nora nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że jak zwykle wszystko zniszczyła. To miała być cudowna noc, niezapomniany Sylwester, a wyszło… jak wyszło. I to jak zwykle jej wina.

– Szczęśliwego nowego roku – powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się smutno. – Przepraszam, że zepsułam wam zabawę i że musicie teraz tutaj ze mną siedzieć. Ja naprawdę-

– Kochanie, ale o czym ty mówisz? To przecież nie twoja wina! – wykrzyknęła Astoria. – Nie miałaś na to wpływu.

– Niby tak, ale dlaczego, jak coś się dzieje, to ja muszę być w to zawsze wplatana i…

– Może to twoja karma, co? Ellie, przestań. – Albus ponownie usiadł obok niej i objął ją ramieniem. – Przecież wiesz, że zawsze ci pomożemy. – Nagle wpadł na pomysł. Może wspomnienia pomogą? Nie zważając na resztę osób, przyciągnął do siebie przyjaciółkę i zaczął łagodnie mówić: – Pamiętasz, jak się poznaliśmy?

Nora zmarszczyła brwi i skinęła powoli głową.

– Tak. Pokłóciłam się z Jamesem o… o Notta – parsknęła, przypominając sobie swoją pierwszą sprzeczkę z Potterem. Rzuciła chłopakom rozbawione spojrzenia, a ci uśmiechnęli się do niej, także to pamiętając. – Byłam naprawdę kiepskim szpiegiem. Śledziłam Alberta, by znaleźć salę od OPCM, ale wpadłam na niego i jakoś tak wyszło, że razem poszliśmy na lekcję. James się wkurzył…

– Bardzo typowo – mruknęła Tamara, a chłopak krzyknął ciche: _Ej!_.

– I wylądowałaś ze mną na kolacji – dokończyła Rose.

– Wtedy pojawiłem się ja i powiedziałem… – Al przechylił głowę na bok i uśmiechnął się do niej.

– Że masz nadzieję, że wściekam się na innego Pottera, bo z tobą nie miałam jeszcze okazji się zapoznać. No. Chyba że znowu lunatykowałeś. – Szturchnęła go ramieniem. – Często lunatykujesz.

– Aż za często – powiedzieli równocześnie Fred, Rose i James. Albus tylko westchnął.

– A pamiętasz nasze poszukiwania sorbetu cytrynowego? Wydaje mi się, że miałaś ochotę wtedy umrzeć. Nigdy nie mogłem pojąć, jakim cudem w jednej chwili wołasz, by Merlin zesłał na ciebie śmierć, a w następnej lecisz zjeść gofry albo inne słodycze.

– Może po prostu jestem wyjątkowa. – Wzruszyła ramionami i kontem oka zauważyła, że Astoria i Draco wychodzą z biblioteki. Matka uśmiechnęła się do niej czule i pomachała na pożegnanie. Przekaz był jasny. Nie chcieli im przeszkadzać.

– Albo nienormalna. – James się wyszczerzył i powiedział: – A pamiętacie tę sprawę z bliznami? To ja pierwszy się o tym dowiedziałem!

– Widziałeś mnie w samej bieliźnie – mruknęła, lekko się rumieniąc. To wciąż było zawstydzające.

– Pamiętaj, że kiedyś cię zobaczę w stroju kąpielowym. I już dzisiaj widziałem co nieco…

– Z mojego ciała. Gratuluję, Potter. Nadal jesteś w merliniej duuu-

– Mara! – Nora przerwała przyjaciółce. – A mam ci przypomnieć, jak latałaś od Jamesa do Freda, bawiąc się nimi?

Tamara tylko zacisnęła usta i uniosła dumnie głowę.

– Nikt ich nie zmuszał, by brali w tym udział – mruknęła, udając, że nie widzi ich spojrzeń pełnych żalu.

– A wracając… – Albus znowu ją do siebie przytulił. – Ja pamiętam, że zawsze byłaś cudowną przyjaciółką. Wtedy, gdy leżeliśmy razem w Skrzydle Szpitalnym lub gdy zostaliśmy przyłapani przez Jamesa i Freda w krzakach. – Nora musiała na to zachichotać. – Albo wtedy w Wielkiej Świetlicy…

Nora zdała sobie sprawę, że to wcale nie ona była cudowną przyjaciółką. To Albus ją wspierał, pomagał i zawsze znajdował się przy jej boku. To on zasłużył na co najmniej Order Merlina za męczenie się z nią…

– Al – mruknęła, wtulając się w niego. – Dziękuję za wszystko.

– Proszę bardzo. – Usłyszała jakby przez mgłę i poczuła dobrze jej znane mdłości. Skupiła się na nich i zamarła, czując nieprzyjemny ból. Słyszała głosy przyjaciół, ale nie zwracała na nie uwagi.

Po chwili było po wszystkim.

Znów czuła się _inaczej_. Wzięła to za dobry znak. Uchyliła delikatnie powieki i spojrzała z nadzieją na przyjaciół. Z ich min nie mogła nic wyczytać.

– I co? Udało się? – spytała podekscytowana i zamarła, ponieważ po raz kolejny nie przemówiła swoim głosem.

– No, nie można do końca tak powiedzieć. – Scorpius skrzywił się na twarzy i podał jej lusterko. Z odbicia spoglądały na nią dobrze znane zielone tęczówki.

Albus Severus Potter i Drugi Albus Severus Potter zemdleli w tym samym momencie…

Sprawa była beznadziejna. Gdy odzyskała przytomność, zalała się łzami. Jej okrutni przyjaciele mieli w sumie niezły ubaw; nigdy wcześniej nie widzieli Albusa w damskiej bieliźnie, w strzępach sukienki i kurtek oraz z ozdobami we włosach. Tamara jednak nie dała im długo się śmiać.

Szybko skombinowała dla Nory męskie ubrania i wepchnęła ją za regały wraz z Albusem. Zawstydzony chłopak i jeszcze bardziej zawstydzona dziewczyna zamknęła oczy i pozwoliła, by Al ją ubrał. To w sumie było jego ciało i szanowała jego prywatność. Nawet jeżeli dziwnie się czuła, stojąc nago przed przyjacielem. I w ogóle… będąc chłopakiem…

Albus nawet nieźle się trzymał. Jak zwykle myślał więcej o Norze niż o sobie samym. Stwierdził, że dopóki będzie zamykała oczy lub wołała go, gdy będzie musiała… no… załatwić fizjologiczne sprawy, nie ma nic przeciwko, by korzystała z jego ciała. Następnego dnia pomogą jej wrócić do normalnej postaci.

Nie mogła zasnąć. Postanowiła przekimać się w bibliotece, nie czując się na siłach, by się ruszyć. Wygoniła przyjaciół i cieszyła się chwilą spokoju.

Co za wariactwo! Takie rzeczy nie działy się w normalnym życiu. Nie powinna stać się ani Drugą Tamarą, ani Drugim Albusem. To… nienaturalne.

Czy już zawsze tak będzie? Pomyśli o którymś ze swoich przyjaciół i bach! Jest takim Jamesem?

Przemiana w chłopaka to coś… strasznego. Miała nadzieję, że szybko pozbędzie się _tego czegoś_ dyndającego pomiędzy jej nogami. Dziewczyna nie powinna być chłopakiem. Koniec kropka.

Zaczęła już powoli zasypiać, gdy usłyszała, że ktoś wchodzi do biblioteki…

Uniosła się na łokciach – jej ciało było teraz tak długie i nieporadne! Zupełnie nie potrafiła się w nim odnaleźć – i spojrzała na Jamesa.

Chłopak wyglądał dość niepewnie, jakby gryzł się z własnymi myślami, zbliżając się do jej kanapy.

– Możemy porozmawiać? – spytał, przystając niepewnie i czochrając włosy.

Nora wolałaby tego nie robić w ciele Albusa. To… nie było właściwe. Ale mruknęła, że oczywiście.

– Można zwariować, prawda? – Uśmiechnął się, siadając obok niej. Zawsze wydawał jej się wielki, ale teraz była od niego wyższa.

– Spore niedopowiedzenie. Coś czuję, że mój psychiatra mi nie uwierzy, jak mu o tym opowiem.

– A uwierzyłby w ogóle w czarodziejski świat? – spytał, unosząc brwi i się uśmiechając.

Udała, że się zastanawia.

– Może… Ale wolę nie ryzykować. Od razu by mnie wsadził do zakładu. A wolna Nora, to szczęśliwa Nora!

– I tego się trzymaj. – Złapał ją za dłoń i zaczął kreślić kciukiem kółeczka na jej skórze. Poczuła przyjemne ciepło, ale po chwili przypomniała sobie, że przecież wyglądała teraz jak Albus. Pospiesznie się odsunęła. James westchnął. – Jak się z tym czujesz?

– Jak się czuję? Dla mnie to drobnostka. Przecież to nic dziwnego, że zostałam uwięziona w ciele twojego młodszego brata i… – zamilkła, stwierdzając, że to nie czas na żarty. – W sumie? Jestem przerażona.

– Tak myślałem.

Dziwnie było widzieć takiego poważnego Jamesa. Jego przystojna twarz pozostawała w cieniu, w słabo oświetlonym pomieszczeniu. Brązowe włosy stały na cztery strony świata, a czekoladowe oczy lśniły w blasku świec.

– Pamiętasz może-

– O nie! – przerwała mu pospiesznie. – Nie mam już ochoty wspominać. Nie skończyło się to za dobrze ostatnim razem.

James skrzywił się na twarzy.

– No tak. Ale to dość ważne. – Nora westchnęła i skinięciem głowy dała mu przyzwolenie, by mówił. Gdy będzie w ciele Jamesa, pewnie tego pożałuje. – Wspominając wcześniej, zdałem sobie sprawę, że my wciąż się kłóciliśmy. Że robiłem coś, co niszczyło nasze relacje. Że byłem głupim idiotą…

– Hej! – Tym razem to ona chwyciła go za rękę. – To teraz nieważne. Nie wracajmy do tego, co było.

– Ale wielu kwestii nie wyjaśniliśmy. Od razu cię przeproszę. Wybacz mi, że byłem dupkiem. – Uśmiechnął się do niej zadziornie. – Jeżeli jest jeszcze coś, co mogłoby… no wiesz… zszargać nasze kontakty… – Wzruszył ramionami i nieporadnie dodał: – To mów. Za to też mogę przeprosić.

Nora mocno zastanowiła się nad tym i znalazła dwie, a może nawet trzy kwestie…

– Chris.

James skrzywił się i podrapał po karku.

– Przyjaźniliście się w dzieciństwie. Potem staliście się największymi wrogami. Dlaczego? – Od zawsze ją to ciekawiło, ale wcześniej nie miała okazji, by o to spytać.

– No… My… a raczej ja… byłem beznadziejnym dzieckiem – zaczął zrezygnowanym głosem. – Od zawsze ze sobą rywalizowaliśmy. Ale to były tylko takie dziecięce przechwałki: kto wyżej poleci na miotle, kto dalej splunie. Tego typu sprawy. Jego dziadkowie mieszkali koło moich i gdy byłem dzieckiem często zostawałem pod opieką babci Molly i dziadka Arthura. Rodzice byli zbyt zajęci pracą, więc musieli nas gdzieś zostawiać. A że byłem najbardziej niegrzeczny… Lily zawsze szła do cioci Luny, gdzie bawiła się z jej małymi bliźniakami, a Al do cioci Hermiony, by spędzać czas z Rose. Ja wolałem zielone wzgórza koło Nory i świeże powietrze.

Spotkałem Chrisa, gdy ten spadł z miotły. Od razu się polubiliśmy. Byliśmy podobnej postury ciała – mali, chudzi, patykowaci – a nasze babcie lubiły narzekać, że nawet włosy tak samo nam się czochrają. Tamtego dnia zabrałem go do babci Molly, która prostym zaklęciem poskładała jego złamaną rękę. Od tamtej pory byliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

Nie pamiętam, dlaczego, i zbytnio mnie to nie obchodziło, bo byłem małym dzieckiem, ale dopiero po dwóch latach dołączył do nas Fred. Nie przepadałem za nim wtedy – był strasznym skarżypytą i gadał tylko o Quidditchu. I wtedy Chris się zmienił. Mnie praktycznie olał i zaczął się bawić tylko z Fredem. Wiem, że to dość głupie, gdy o tym opowiadam po tylu latach, ale… bardzo mnie to wtedy zraniło. Nie cierpiałem czuć się odrzuconym. Już wystarczy, że moi właśni rodzice byli zbyt zajęci, by się mną opiekować. Wściekłem się. A musisz wiedzieć, że od zawsze miałem raczej ognisty temperament… Stwierdziłem, że ja też potrafię się tak zabawić.

Zaczęliśmy ze sobą o wszystko walczyć. Biedny Fred próbował nas ze sobą godzić, ale my tego nie chcieliśmy. Podobał nam się ten układ.

Zabawa się skończyła po jednej kłótni…

Jak to często miałem w zwyczaju, i czego teraz bardzo się wstydzę, chwaliłem się przed Chrisem moją sławną rodziną, wiedząc, że go to wkurzy, bo jego rodzice już od dawna nie żyli. I wtedy przesadził… Powiedział, że woli mieć martwych rodziców, ale wiedzieć, że naprawdę go kochali niż mieć sławnych, którzy mają dziecko w dupie…

O rok wcześniej poszedł do Hogwartu i już miał doskonałą okazję, by wyrobić sobie dobrą pozycję. Gdy sam przekroczyłem próg szkoły, większość osób była do mnie negatywnie nastawiona. A ja, głupi, okrutny dzieciak, postanowiłem się zemścić i zrobić dokładnie to samo. Ale z lepszym efektem. Ludzie polecieli na to, że jestem Potterem i że pewnie mówię prawdę, więc…

Resztę historii już znasz. Nie wiem, kto był winny. I nawet nie chcę już o tym myśleć. Po prostu… Chris już dla mnie nie istnieje.

Patrzyła przez kilka sekund na jego twarzy, pogrążona w myślach. Zdziwiła się, że tak bardzo się przed nią otworzył. Przyznał się do błędów, do tego, że okropny z niego dzieciak. A Chris… wcale nie był taki niewinny…

– Zostawiłeś mnie – mruknęła, gdy przypomniała sobie ból, jaki czuła, gdy zostawił ją na pastwę dementora.

– Przepraszam. – Od razu odgadł, o czym mówiła. Spuścił głowę i zaśmiał się gorzko pod nosem. – Chciałem wyjść na bohatera, a znowu schrzaniłem.

– Następnym razem tak nie postąpisz, prawda? – spytała niepewnie. Miała ochotę podkulić pod siebie nogi, ale kończyny Ala były tak długie, że nie wiedziała, jak się za to zabrać.

– Nigdy – powiedział, a z jego oczu bił żar.

Zaschło jej w gardle.

Miała jeszcze jedną kwestię do poruszenia… Próbowała także wyrzucić z głowy słowa Kastiela Rosiera: _Pocałuj go…_

 _Na pewno nie w tym ciele!_

– Kiedyś… wtedy, gdy widziałeś po raz pierwszy moje blizny, powiedziałeś… – zacięła się, przypominając sobie, jak bardzo ją to zabolało. – … że nie jestem w twoim typie.

Gdy wypowiedziała te słowa, miała ochotę wciągnąć je z powrotem do ust. To brzmiało naprawdę beznadziejnie…

Wstrzymała oddech, gdy James przybliżył się do niej i objął dłonią jej policzek. Zupełnie zapomniała, że w tym momencie jest Drugim Albusem. Wciąż była Norą i to ona się liczyła, a nie jakieś głupie ciało.

– Wydaje mi się, że po prostu musiałem na nowo określić mój typ. – Uśmiechnął się do niej półgębkiem i nachylił się jeszcze bardziej. – By zrozumieć, że w mojej nowej kategorii jest miejsce na tylko jedną dziewczynę.

 _Całuj!_ – krzyczał Kastiel, a mózg Nory razem z nim.

Przymknęła oczy i już po chwili poczuła ostrożne wargi Jamesa na swoich własnych ustach. Przyciągnęła go bliżej, pogłębiając pocałunek i niewyraźnie zarejestrowała, że się kurczy.

Otworzyła oczy i spostrzegła, że patrzy na Pottera ze swojej zwyczajnej perspektywy.

– To znowu ty – szepnął James i ponownie ją pocałował. – Mimo że wciąż mogłem cię widzieć, to i tak całowanie własnego brata nie było na mojej liście marzeń, ale wiedziałem, że to podziała.

– Niezłe poświęcenie. Ale nie mów o tym Albusowi, bo nigdy nam tego nie wybaczy – powiedziała z uśmiechem i zastanowiła się nad jedną kwestią.

Pocałowała go. I co teraz czuła?


	29. Chapter 29

_A pod tym rozdziałem niech każdy zostawi komentarz… - po prostu Was o to proszę. Jestem ciekawa, ile osób jeszcze czyta… Kocham Was, Potterowi Ludkowie!_

Kartki w powietrzu

Nie miała ochoty podnieść się z łóżka. Po prostu… nie rozumiała całej tej sytuacji.

Pocałunek.

Dla jednych może nic nie znaczyć, ale dla większości to dość ważny, wręcz przełomowy, moment w życiu. Sama musiała przed sobą przyznać, że swojego czasu aż za bardzo wykorzystywała moc pocałunków. Kusiła chłopaków, zabawiała się z nimi, ale _hej!_ Zmieniła się przecież! Była grzeczną osóbką, wierną swemu chłopakowi…

To dlaczego nie mogła zapomnieć o innych, zupełnie obcych ustach delikatnie muskających jej własne wargi?

 _To niedorzeczne. Ogarnij się, kobieto!_

Przyjaźniła się z nim przecież. Od początku wiedział, co czuje do jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Dlaczego więc…?

Jęknęła, zakopując się głębiej pod niebieską kołdrą w żółte gumowe kaczuszki.

Jak miała się teraz w stosunku do niego zachowywać? Udawać, że nic się nie stało? Czy właśnie na odwrót? Przyprzeć go do ściany i zmusić do wyznań? I czy powinna o tym powiedzieć Jules'owi?

Nie chciała psuć ich przyjaźni, ale zatajenie takiego faktu… Jeżeli Flamel się kiedyś o tym dowie, nigdy jej nie wybaczy, że nie przyszła z tym do niego. Chłopak nie cierpiał kłamstw. A zresztą, ona sama by mu nie wybaczyła, gdyby doszła do niej informacja, że całował się z Eleną, więc naprawdę mogła sobie wyobrazić jego reakcję… Ale – czy on musi się o tym dowiadywać?

Miłość przeciwko przyjaźni… A może miłość przeciwko nieodwzajemnionej miłości? To dla niej zdecydowanie za dużo!

Siadła gwałtownie na łóżku, postanawiając, że w pierwszej kolejności spróbuje wyjaśnić sprawę z Cioranem, a dopiero później zastanowi się, co z Jules'em… Zadowolona z jakiejkolwiek, nawet marnej, decyzji, wstała i od razu jęknęła, widząc w lustrze swoje Afro, które najwidoczniej bardzo mocno zabalowało w nocy.

Samo ogarniecie włosów zajęło jej półgodziny, ale w końcu świeża, pachnąca i zdeterminowana zeszła do kuchni na śniadanie. Ubrała swoje ulubione dżinsy, ciepłą bluzę i grube skarpetki, dzięki którym mogła ślizgać się po drewnianej posadce. Nie zdziwił ją widok Jules'a, parzącego kawę i w skupieniu przygotowującego swoje słynne kanapki. A to, że poczuła gorzko-słodki ból w piersi, wcale nie było istotne…

Przez chwilę po prostu obserwowała swojego chłopaka. Mimo że znała go już jakiś czas, za każdym razem zaskakiwał ją jego wysoki wzrost i to, że miał to szczęście być za razem szczupłym i muskularnym. To naprawdę kwestia szczęścia. Z parteru kłania się metr czterdzieści dziewięć o figurze kuli do kręgli. Niedawno obcięte, jasne włosy opadały mu na czoło, przysłaniając jasnozielone oczy, w których w pierwszej kolejności się zakochała. Nie mogła powstrzymać parsknięcia – czym kompletnie się zdemaskowała – gdy spostrzegła, że miał na sobie koszulkę, którą dla niego wykonała. Barwy mokrej ziemi, z nadrukiem przedstawiającym śmiejącego się, czerwonego smoka i napisem: _W całości pożeram tylko dziewice._ Taki ich prywatny żart. Jak można się domyślić dotyczył smoków. I dziewic. Co teraz wcale nie wydawało się śmieszne. Ale tak naprawdę było.

– Ładnie to tak kogoś podglądać? – spytał, podchodząc do niej i całując ją w czubek głowy. Śmiejąc się do niej oczami, złapał ją za rękę i pociągnął w kierunku stołu. – Masz dobre wyczucie czasu. Właśnie skończyłem.

– Nie patrzyłam na ciebie – powiedziała, starając się powstrzymać uśmiech. Sięgnęła po jedną z jego mistrzowsko wykonanych kanapek. – Tylko na twoją koszulkę. Jest niesamowita. Naprawdę ci jej zazdroszczę. Zastanawiam się, skąd ją wytrzasnąłeś…

– Pewna dziewica mi ją podarowała. Myślę w sumie, że ją znasz… – Roxie nie wiedziała, jakim cudem, ale chłopak zdążył pochłonąć już dwie kanapki, a trzecia właśnie lądowała w jego zachłannej buzi. Otarł okruszki z podbródka i wyszczerzył do niej zęby. A nie powinien tego w sumie robić…

– Ja dziewicą? Jeszcze nie. – Chwyciła kubek z kawą i przechyliła głowę, posyłając mu uważne spojrzenie. – Mam rozumieć, że tę sałatę w zębach zostawiłeś sobie na później. Słusznie. Nastały ciężkie czasy w naszym rezerwacie i uważam-

– Oj, zamknij się – mruknął, ale cel został osiągnięty. Zęby znów poskromione. – Odwołali nam poranne zajęcia. Nasi kochani koledzy mają dzisiaj test praktyczny. Fajny początek semestru, prawda?

Wzruszyła tylko ramionami. Cieszyła się, że sama nie musi brać w tym udziału, choć z drugiej strony odrobinę jej się już nudziło. Miała nadzieję, że w końcu zacznie się coś dziać.

Uśmiechnęła się promiennie, gdy do pomieszczenia wpadł Robosmoczek, entuzjastycznie merdając ogonkiem i dopadając do miski z miętowym olejem silnikowym. Mina jej po chwili odrobinę zrzedła. Musiała zadać pewne pytanie…

– A gdzie podział się Cioran? Śpi jeszcze? – Miała nadzieję, że wygląda tak normalne, jak tylko Roxanne Weasley może wyglądać.

– Nie mam pojęcia. Chwilę przed tym, jak się pojawiłaś, wyleciał z domku, mówiąc, że pójdzie powspierać Elenę. I w ogóle wspomniał coś, że jest dzisiaj bardzo zajęty i że wróci dopiero pod wieczór. – Jules uniósł brew, patrząc na nią porozumiewawczo. – Nie wiem, co ma w planach, a może raczej _kogo_ , ale mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę, co to oznacza?

W pierwszej kolejności miała ochotę zakląć. Cristian po prostu wybrał ucieczkę. Może to na razie lepiej? Ale niech ten tchórz sobie nie myśli, że go w końcu nie dopadnie! Na razie jednak odłożyła mordercze zamiary, by skupić się na swoim właściwym chłopaku.

– Niby co, pogromco dziewic? – Wypiła do końca kawę i wstała, by wstawić naczynia do zlewu. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, gdy poczuła, jak staje za nią. Położył ręce na jej tali, a jego chłodny nos spoczął na jej szyi...

– To oznacza, że jesteśmy sami w domu – mruknął w delikatną skórę, a ją przeszły dreszcze. – I… – Nos zastąpiły usta. Czekała na pocałunek i już chciała spytać, na co czeka, gdy chłopak zupełnie ją zaskoczył, pierdząc ustami w jej szyję. Sapnęła z oburzenia, odwracając się do chichoczącego Jules'a. Miała ochotę mu przywalić, ale w sumie ją też to rozbawiło. Nie mogła powstrzymać śmiechu. Trudno przyszło im uspokojenie się, ale Flamel w końcu zdradził jej, jakie ma wobec zamiary. – Możemy w coś pograć.

Roxie uniosła brwi. Miała nadzieję na coś innego…

– Znowu w Scrabble? – spytała odrobinę niechętnie.

– O naiwna… – powiedział, kręcąc głową. – W coś o wiele lepszego. Słyszałaś kiedyś o Xboxie?

* * *

Cieszyła się, że w końcu wracają do Hogwartu. Tak bardzo za nim tęskniła. Wsiadając do pociągu, czuła, że odżywa. Wszystkie zmartwienia zeszły na bok. No. Może nie całkiem wszystkie…

Jasmine. Pieprzona. Bones.

Nigdy nie przypuszczała, że będzie w stanie tak bardzo kogoś znienawidzić… Kogo ona próbowała oszukać? Stała jako pierwsza w kolejce o nazwie nienawiść. Ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że te emocje wręcz ją przytłoczyły.

Wystarczyło, że mignęła jej w tłumie górująca nad innymi szczupła sylwetka, krótkie ciemne włosy i te sarnie oczy, ukryte za grubymi oprawkami, a już miała ochotę wbić w kogoś nóż.

Ale może zacznie od początku. Historia ta rozpoczyna się w starej rezydencji, a kończy na unoszących się w powietrzu kartach.

– Nora jest znowu Norą, ludziska!

Obudził ją krzyk Freda, który latał od drzwi do drzwi, roznosząc tę radosną nowinę. Gdy wsadził głowę do jej pokoju, oberwał poduszką w głowę, co skutecznie go przepędziło. Żałowała tylko, że nie miała czegoś cięższego pod ręką.

Zwlekła się z łóżka, by przekonać się, czy mulat miał rację. Człapiąc bosymi stopami o posadzkę, poszła się wyszykować. Zadowolona ze swojego stroju – czarne dżinsy, krwistoczerwona koszula i wygodne czółenka – ruszyła na spotkanie nowego dnia.

Z Norą było coś nie tak.

Zdążyła już nieźle poznać dziewczynę i wystarczyło jej jedno spojrzenie, by to stwierdzić. Nigdy nie była najlepszą aktorką i mimo że teraz starała się wyglądać normalnie, oczy ją zdradziły. W srebrnych niczym rtęć tęczówkach lśniła jakaś tajemnica, którą widocznie nie miała na razie zamiaru się dzielić.

Nie podobała jej się także mina Jamesa. Potter zdecydowanie wydawał się być zbyt z siebie zadowolony. Znaczy, od zawsze cechował go pewien narcyzm, ale tego poranka aż nim promieniował.

Tamara nie była głupia. Cokolwiek zaszło między tą dwójką, w sumie nie należało do jej problemów, ale i tak miała zamiar przycisnąć Norę, by ta jej wszystko wyśpiewała.

Na pytanie, jakim cudem wróciła do swojej postaci, odpowiedziała, że po prostu się taka obudziła. Nikt jej nie uwierzył, ale nie drążyli tematu. Bardziej ich interesowało, jak sprawić, by nie wydarzyło się to ponownie…

Spędzili cały dzień na ćwiczeniach. Nora nie radziła sobie najlepiej, ale narodził się w niej pewien strach. Nie chciała się już zmieniać. I w końcu musieli stwierdzić, że dziewczynie udało się _zablokować_.

– Najpierw czarodzieje, tłumy, a teraz moje własne umiejętności – mruknęła, kładąc się ze zrezygnowaniem do łóżka. Nic ją nie obchodziło, że wszyscy odprowadzili ją do pokoju, stając w półkręgu nad jej posłaniem. Nie fatygowała się nawet z przebieraniem się w pidżamę. Była tak wykończona, że doszła do momentu, gdy nic ją już nie interesowało. – Mój psychiatra mnie po tym nie pozbiera.

– Przecież ty nie masz psychiatry – powiedział Nott, uśmiechając się do niej wyjątkowo łagodnie. Nawet on współczuł dziewczynie. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, jak męczące były dla niej ostatnie czterdzieści osiem godzin.

– Ale mogłabym mieć. – Bardziej ziewnęła niż powiedziała. – A teraz wynocha z mojego pokoju, komitywo. Nie wiem, jak wy, ale jestem odrobinę zmęczona i nie chcę się spóźnić na jutrzejszy pociąg.

– Oczywiście, kochanie. Dobranoc – powiedziała Astoria, wyganiając wszystkich z pokoju. Tamara miała ochotę protestować; z chęcią położyłaby się po prostu koło Nory, ale wyglądało na to, że czekała ją kolejna nocka w jednym z pokoi gościnnych.

Zdążyła już zmyć cały makijaż i przebrać się w pidżamę, za którą służyły jej czarne leginsy i tego samego koloru koszulka na ramiączka, gdy ktoś delikatnie zastukał w drzwi. Myśląc, że to Nora albo Rose, krzyknęła, że może wejść. Osoby, która ostrożnie wśliznęła się do środka, zdecydowanie się nie spodziewała.

– Al? – spytała zdumiona, patrząc na czarnowłosego chłopaka. Nienawidziła się za to, ale jedna z jej dłoni od razu powędrowała do jej rozpuszczonych i zapewne poczochranych włosów.

– Em… Przepraszam, że tak cię nachodzę, ale chciałem ci tylko podziękować za to, co robisz dla Nory i powiedzieć, że nie jesteś wcale taką najgorszą osobą, chociaż próbujesz taką udawać – wyrzucił z siebie na jednym wydechu. Gdyby go nie znała tak dobrze, mogłaby przysiąść, że chłopak się stresował. Ale on przecież zawsze był spokojny i opanowany. Może jednak nie potrafiła go przejrzeć…

Stali przez kilka sekund w ciszy, naprzeciwko siebie, mierząc się spojrzeniami. Tamara nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć. Miała nadzieję, że na jej twarzy nie widać wszystkich emocji, które w niej szalały. Próbowała z nimi zwyciężyć, poustawiać je w szeregu, poskromić. Nie wychodziło jej to najlepiej…

Al nie odebrał za dobrze jej milczenia. W jego oczach musiała wyglądać jak jakaś dumna, lodowa rzeźba, która nie potrafi nawet zakopać topora wojennego z najlepszym przyjacielem swojej przyjaciółki. Jego zielone oczy zmrużyły się, a usta zacisnęły.

– W takim razie nie będę ci już przeszkadzał. Życzę miłej nocy i… – Z jego głosy wiał taki chłód. Tamara nie mogła tego wytrzymać. Tym razem emocje zwyciężyły.

– Dziękuję za bransoletkę! – wykrzyknęła, robiąc krok do przodu. Od razu zakryła dłońmi usta, mając ochotę umrzeć ze wstydu.

Albus, gotowy już do wyjścia, z ręką na klamce, odwrócił się do niej powoli, marszcząc czoło i przyglądając się jej uważnie. Chyba musiał dojść do jakiegoś wniosku, bo uśmiechnął się i wzruszając ramionami, powiedział:

– Między innymi tak chciałem ci podziękować. Cieszę się, że to doceniasz. – Słowa niby wypowiedziane podobnie, ale tym razem poczuła ich ciepło, delikatność. Miała ochotę je pochwycić, otulić się nimi i nigdy ich nie wypuszczać. Ale nie mogła sobie na to pozwolić.

Przez te pięć minut była zupełnie kimś innym. A może właśnie sobą? Niepewną dziewczyną, stojącą przed chłopakiem, do którego bardzo możliwe, że coś czuła… Ale nie dała emocjom znowu się pokonać.

Splotła ręce na piersi i uśmiechnęła się już bardziej po swojemu.

– Dobrze, że to sobie wyjaśniliśmy. Coś jeszcze, Potter? – spytała, unosząc jedną brew i mierząc go spojrzeniem. Tylko przez sekundkę coś mignęło w jego oczach – rozczarowanie? Ale nie potrafiła tego uchwycić.

– Nie. Nic takiego, Łukiniczna. – Starała się nie skrzywić, gdy powiedział do niej po nazwisku. Sama to zaczęła. Nie powinna się dziwić, prawda? – Dobranoc.

I już go nie było.

Spokojnie podeszła do drzwi, przekręcając klucz. Mając nadzieję, że to ją odgrodzi od reszty świata. Osunęła się po drzwiach, biorąc drżący oddech.

Tak było lepiej.

Lepiej dla niej. I na pewno lepiej dla niego. Ich znajomość nie przyniosłaby nic dobrego. A tak przynajmniej próbowała sobie wmówić…

Noc i poranek tylko mignęły jej przed powiekami.

Nie wiedzieć kiedy, już stała na peronie 9 i ¾. Kłęby dymu przysłaniały jej spojrzenie, okrywając śpieszące się postacie, w tym jej znajomych, których dawno na własne życzenie zgubiła.

Przyczyniła się do tego dziewczyna, o której już wspomniała. Jasmine nie zważając na obecność rodziny i przyjaciół Albusa, rzuciła się na chłopaka, całując go prosto w usta. Nie wiadomo, kto był bardziej zdziwiony – Al, Potterowie, czy sama zarumieniona Ślizgonka. Tamary zbytnio to nie zszokowało. Zabolało. I to mocno. Ale nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Wystarczył jej błysk srebra wokół nadgarstka młodszej dziewczyny. Tylko że ona zamiast róż miała zielone tulipany… Jak słodko.

Podróż spędziła samotnie, wyganiając jakichś wystraszonych pierwszaków z przedziału.

Tak było lepiej.

* * *

Gdyby nie zmartwione pytanie Nory, nie zauważyłby, że Tamara gdzieś znikła. Bardziej był zajęty dokuczaniu Albusowi z powodu tej ładniutkiej dziewczyny, która się na niego rzuciła. Ale nie sposób było nie zauważyć spojrzeń innych uczniów…

Na początku myślał, że przypatrują się, tak jak zwykle, jego rodzicom. Albo Malfoyom, którzy sztywno stali obok Potterów. Dopiero później spostrzegł, że obiektem ich gałek ocznych i szeptów była Nora… Dość szybko miał się dowiedzieć dlaczego…

Wszystko układało się idealne. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Po tym, jak pocałował Norę w bibliotece – w gwoli ścisłości, to wcale nie było dokładnie tak, że pocałował swojego brata; przez cały czas mógł widzieć Zabini i to na jej obrazie się skupił – między nimi było baaardzo dobrze. Miał nadzieję, że teraz ich relację będą iść tylko ku lepszemu.

Wpadł.

Totalnie i nieodwracalnie.

Zakochał się i nawet nie wiedział kiedy. Ale oczywiście na razie jej tego nie powie. Facet nigdy nie powinien mówić, że dziewczyna mu się podoba, bo wtedy wychodził na idiotę. A tak przynajmniej zawsze powtarzali mu wujkowie… Tylko w ostateczności, dodawali na końcu.

Dobrze się czuł, mając ją przy swoim boku. Mimo że była wyjątkowo blada i czuł, że bardzo się stresuje. I nie dziwił się jej. Ale po to miała jego. W razie jeśli znowu straci panowanie nad mocami, może się poświęcić i ją pocałować. W każdym momencie jest na to gotowy. I nawet trochę na to czeka… No cóż. Był tylko szesnastoletnim chłopakiem, w którym szalały hormony. Też chciał czegoś od życia.

W pociągu do ich uszu dotarł pierwszy atak.

Para siódmoklasistów minęła ich na korytarzu, potrącając Norę barami i sycząc głośne: _złodziejka._

Dziewczyna stanęła jak wryta. Zresztą, on tak samo.

– Moglibyście powtórzyć? – Odwrócił się gwałtownie i zrobił krok, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

Nie czuł zbyt wielkiego strachu na widok dwóch mięśniaków, których skojarzył jako pałkarzy w puchońskiej drużynie. Za swoimi plecami czuł także cichą obecność i wsparcie Freda, Notta, Scorpiusa i nawet Rose, która wyglądała, jakby miała ochotę wydrapać im oczy. Tamara gdzieś zaginęła, a Albus poszedł usiąść z Jasmine.

Para pyszałków praktycznie równocześnie wyszczerzyła krzywe zęby w uśmiechu. Jeden z nich, patrząc Jamesowi prosto w oczy, powiedział:

– Nazwałem twoją przyjaciółeczkę złodziejką. Wydaje mi się, że dobrze to usłyszałeś.

Miał się już na nich rzucić, ale poczuł, jak drobne dłonie Nory zaciskają się na jego ramieniu. Jej oczy mówiły: _odpuść. Nie są tego warci._ Jamesowi trudno to przyszło.

Puchoni odeszli, wyśmiewając się z nich.

– Nie mam pojęcia, o co chodzi, ale nie zezwalam na takie bezsensowne bójki. – Nora skutecznie uciszyła ich protesty i oburzone okrzyki. Chwyciła Jamesa i Notta za rękawy i zaczęła ich ciągnąć za sobą, szukając wolnego przedziału. Fred, Scorpius i Rose podążyli za nimi.

Sytuacja powtórzyła się jeszcze kilka razy, choć to były raczej mało przychylne spojrzenia i mamrotane obrazy pod nosem, niż realne ataki. Zabini ze spokojem puszczała to mimo uszu, choć jej zarumienione policzki wskazywały, że wcale nie jest jej to obojętne. W końcu udało im się znaleźć wolny przedział.

Zajęli miejsca i popatrzyli na siebie w skupieniu.

– Co, na gacie Merlina, się dzieje?! – wykrzyknął Scorpius, siadając na wyświechtanej kanapie. – Jaki oni mają problem?

– Nie podoba mi się to – przytaknęła Rose. – To tak, jakby wiedzieli, że ty…

Niewypowiedziane słowa zawisły w powietrzu.

Zajęli miejsca, a ich miny wyrażały różne etapy wściekłości. Tylko na białym płótnie twarzy Nory malował się pozorny spokój.

– Na pewno nie o to chodzi. Nikt nie wie, co się wydarzyło w sylwestrową noc. – Oparła głowę na ramieniu Jamesa. Chłopak, mimo targającym nim gniewem, nie mógł oprzeć się myśli, że to naprawdę przyjemne uczucie. – Może w Hogwarcie dowiemy się, o co chodzi…

Napięcie wisiało w powietrzu, ale aż do końca podróży nie rozmawiali już o tym.

* * *

Wybierając się na popołudniowe zajęcia, nie spodziewali się, że ich przyjaciele otrzymają już wyniki testu. Gdy zapytali Tobey'go, jak było, machnął tylko ręką, wyglądając na tak wyczerpanego, że nie mieli serca dalej go wypytywać. Dopiero Elena im zdradziła, że dali im niezły wycisk fizyczny – walki na arenie, umysłowy – sprawdziany z wiedzy na temat smoków, a na końcu zaserwowali grę zespołową. Jak to stwierdził André, _było zajebiście, ale cholernie ciężko_.

Dalej nie przeszła tylko druga czarnoskóra bliźniaczka, Zuri, która podobno popełniła jakiś niewybaczalny błąd jeśli chodzi o informacje o smokach. Ale Roxie podejrzewała, że Gesese specjalnie dała się wywalić. Widać było, że tęskni za swoją siostrą i że bez niej nie chce już tutaj być. Dziewczyna mogła to zrozumieć. Rozstanie z bliźniakiem nigdy nie jest łatwe. Sama coś o tym wiedziała.

Cristian nawet na nią nie spojrzał. Rozmawiał ze swoją siostrą i Isabellą, jakby nic się nie stało. Reszta ich grupy nie zauważyła panującego między nimi napięcia, ale dla niej było to nie do wytrzymania. Gdy udali się na pierwsze zajęcia z latania, nie potrafiła wykrzesać z siebie entuzjazmu. Przecież tyle na to czekała… Nie załamała się tylko dzięki dłoni Jules'a, która nie opuszczała jej własnej.

Od zawsze dziwiła się swojej umiejętności ignorowania innych ludzi. Już trochę zdążyła zapomnieć o takiej różowej Francuzce Maelys, Japończyku Hisato Otsu lub nawet o Sam i Hektorze. Dziwnie było ich znowu zobaczyć na zajęciach. Przyzwyczaiła się do lekcji, na które uczęszczała tylko ona, Jules i Cristian. Teraz znowu miała być ich większa grupa.

Zgromadzili się przed jedenastoma, dużymi, metalowymi boksami, ustanowimy w półokręgu w zachodniej części rezerwatu. Stali na wciąż popękanej od zimna ziemi, trzęsąc się i czekając na profesora Weasleya.

Charlie zjawił się jak zwykle spóźniony, puścił oczko do siostrzenicy i rozpoczął zajęcia, wyjaśniając, że w boksach znajdują się młode smoki przydzielone do nich według ich preferencji zdolności. I zaczął odczytywać, do której skrzyni ma się skierować każdy uczeń. Roxie znalazła się przed skrzynią numer osiem, nie mogąc się doczekać, kiedy zostanie otwarta. Profesor Weasley po kolei tłumaczył im, co mają robić.

– Najpierw zapoznacie się z nimi i spróbujecie 'zaprzyjaźnić'. Dobrze mnie zrozumieliście – powiedział, widząc ich zdziwione spojrzenia. – Jeżeli chcecie na nich latać, musicie zdobyć ich zaufanie. W innym przypadku skończy się to śmiercią. Stańcie przed swoimi boksami. Rzucę na was zaklęcie, które uchroni was przed ewentualnymi zranieniami. A teraz… zapraszam do poznania waszego smoka.

Roxie wstrzymała oddech, czekając aż pokrywa się uniesie. Zajrzała w ciemność, uśmiechając się z podekscytowaniem. W myślach skanowała: _Rogogon Węgierki, Rogogon Węgierki, Rogo-_

Zamarła, widząc po raz pierwszy swojego smoka. Czuła tak wielkie… rozczarowanie.

Nie dostała Rogogona Węgierskiego. To nie był nawet smok o jakiejś znanej rasie, tylko zwykły kundel! To chyba jakiś kiepski żart, myślała, rozglądając się i obserwując smoki swoich kolegów z klasy. Maelys, Sam i Tobey trafili na podobnej wielkości i tej samej czerwonej barwy Żmijozęby Peruwiańskie – praktycznie najszybsze z istniejących smoków, André mniejszego niż zazwyczaj Chińskiego Ogniomiota, Cristian Długoroga Rumuńskiego, Elena i Isabelle Walijskie Zielone – najłagodniejsze okazy, Hektor Ogniomiota Katalońskiego, Hisato Otsu Długopyska Portugalskiego, a Jules prześlicznego Opalooka Antypodzkiego o perłowych łuskach. Za to smok Roxie…

…najdrobniejszy ze wszystkich. Czarny w srebrne łaty  
(smocza krowa) – niby był ładny, ale przy innych smokach wyglądał śmiesznie. Jak dziecko na sali pełnej dorosłych. Wpatrywał się w dziewczynę fioletowymi ślepiami.

Poszła się kłócić z Charlie'm. Powiedział, że nic nie może na to poradzić. Rogogon Węgierski to zbyt niebezpieczny smok, by na nim latać. Dodał jeszcze, że na pewno polubi się ze swoim smokiem. Ona jest tak samo uparta.

Roxie podeszła do _niej_ , przeklinając w myślach swój los… A chciała tylko dostać pod opiekę najniebezpieczniejszego smoka istniejącego na ziemi. Czy prosiła o tak wiele?!

* * *

Artykuł w Proroku Codziennym.

Tego się nie spodziewali. James przeczytał go jako pierwszy i naprawdę nie miał ochoty pokazać go innym, a zwłaszcza Norze. Ale uparli się…

 _,,Eleonora Zabini, do niedawna ukryta przed światem, adoptowana córka Blaise'a Zabiniego. Jaka jest jej prawdziwa historia? Co ukrywa ta z pozoru piękna i spokojna dziewczyna?"_

– Na razie nie jest tak źle, prawda? – mruknęła zawsze optymistyczna Rose, przygryzając dolną wargę i bawiąc się swoimi rudymi lokami.

Znajdowali się w sypialni chłopaków w Wieży Gryffindora. Nie wysiedzieli długo na kolacji; Nora nie mogła znieść tych wszystkich szeptów i spojrzeń. Nawet nauczyciele patrzyli na nią inaczej! Na granicy wytrzymałości James wyprowadził ich całą ekipę z Wielkiej Sali i zaprowadził do swojej sypialni, którą dzielił z Fredem i dwoma kumplami, Danielem McLagennem, sympatycznym Azjatą i czarnoskórym Magnusem Smithem, chłopakiem o niebezpiecznym uśmiechu.

To właśnie chłopacy pokazali im ów artykuł, patrząc ze współczuciem na Norę, którą bardzo to zdenerwowało. Dziewczyna, jak każdy, nie lubiła litości. I mimo że siedzący przy jej boku Al zapewniał ją, że to na pewno nic ważnego, tylko jakiś stek kłamstw, których nie warto czytać, Zabini uparła się, że chce wiedzieć.

Dalej było coraz lepiej.

Z artykułu dowiedzieli się, że Nora razem z Blaise'm, dowiadując się o dawno zaginionej córce Malfoyów, uknuła spisek mający na celu, wślizgnięcie się do arystokratycznej rodziny i w ostateczności zgrabienie całego ich majątku. Swoim urokiem osobistym omotała biednych Astorię i Dracona, czepiających się ich nadziei na odzyskanie córki…

– Co za bzdury! Ludzie naprawdę w to uwierzyli? – warknął Scorpius, mając ochotę porwać gazetę na kawałki.

– Jak widać tak. – Nott przechwycił Proroka, śledząc wzrokiem pozostały tekst. – A dalej nie jest lepiej.

James z chęcią oszczędziłby tego Norze, która, siedząc na jego łóżku, próbowała zachować spokój. Ale jej niebezpiecznie drżące wargi i lśniące oczy niestety ją zdradzały.

– Czytaj dalej – powiedziała, dzielnie unosząc głowę i odgarniając za plecy koniec swojego jasnego warkocza.

Podobno Nora i jej sprytny przybrany ojciec mieli już na koncie kilka podobnych akcji. W tym miejscu zostały wymienione nazwiska jednej czarodziejskiej rodziny, o której w sumie nikt nigdy nie słyszał, i aż czterech mugolskich. Nora z niejakim zdumieniem rozpoznała nazwisko Spencerów, starszego małżeństwa, u którego kiedyś często śpiewała. Ale na pewno ich nie okradła! A w dodatku Nora i Blaise byli tak genialni w swoim fachu, że udało im się przechytrzyć i mugolskich policjantów, i aurorów.

Dalsza część była jeszcze bardziej przykra:

 _,,Nie wiadomo, gdzie teraz znajduje się Blaise, ale mamy podejrzenia, że ukrywa się w pobliżu swojej wspólniczki, by w odpowiednim momencie pomóc jej w ucieczce. Oczywiście, z określonym zapasem ukradzionej gotówki._

 _Najbardziej nas martwi, że dziewczyna od tego roku została zapisana do Hogwartu. Z zaufanego źródła wiemy, że to kolejna część ich planu. Eleonora miała pozyskać odpowiednie znajomości, by później, w najmniej spodziewanej chwili, przeprowadzić kolejny rabunek. Bardzo zmartwiła nas informacja, że oprócz przyjaźni z dziedzicem fortuny Malfoyów, dziewczyna schwyciła w swe macki dzieci Potterów i Weasleyów. Nie musimy dodawać, kto będzie jej kolejnymi ofiarami…_

 _Już na koniec chcieliśmy was wszystkich przestrzec przed Eleonorą Zabini. Eleonorą, na pewno nie Kasjopeją Malfoy, z którą się podaje. Nie wiemy, do czego może być zdolna, dlatego radzimy zachować ostrożność. Będziemy informować was o kolejnym przebiegu tej akcji…_

Gazeta rozprysła się w dłoniach Alberta na miliony małych strzępów, unoszących się w powietrzu. Spojrzeli w kierunku drzwi, gdzie stała pochmurna Tamara, dzierżąca w dłoni różdżkę.

– Wystarczy. Resztę możecie jej oszczędzić – powiedziała i podeszła do Nory, która nie wiadomo kiedy zaczęła płakać. W ciszy objęła przyjaciółkę. – Spokojnie, Pisklaku. Wiemy, że to kłamstwa.

– Ale inni w to wierzą – mruknęła w jej koszulę, unosząc na nią załzawione spojrzenie. Wzięła głęboki oddech, próbując się uspokoić. – A ja zrozumiałam przekaz. Sami by na to nie wpadli. To ostrzeżenie Lucjusza Malfoya.

– Chyba żartujesz! – wykrzyknął Scropius. – On by tego nie-

– Zrobiłby to, Scorp. – Niebieskie oczy Rose ciskały piorunami. – Nie oszukujmy się. Właśnie on byłby do tego zdolny. – Rzuciła spojrzenie na dotychczas cicho siedzących Magnusa i Daniela. – Teraz jest pytanie… co z tym robimy?

– Jak to co? Trzeba to jakoś odkręcić! – Albus nie miał zamiaru zignorować tej sprawy.

– A niby jak, geniuszu? – Głos Tamary był wyjątkowo pusty. James rzucił uważne spojrzenie na twarz Rosjanki, zastanawiając się, czy ta dobrze się czuje. – Nie da się tego wyjaśnić. Nikt nam nie uwierzy.

Jego młodszy brat zapłonął z irytacji.

– Tak, ale nie możemy-

– Ona ma rację, Al – przerwał mu, ale nie patrzył na niego. Wzrok miał wbity w załamaną Norę. Nie mógł znieść jej rozpaczy. Wściekłość paliła mu wnętrzności, gdy myślał o tym ataku na jej osobę. – Ale nie pozwolimy na to, by ją dręczono z tego powodu.

– Za kilka dni powinno to przycichnąć – powiedział Fred, choć z jego głosu nie biła pewność, a raczej nadzieja. – A jeśli ktoś będzie skakał do naszej Nory, skopiemy im tyłki.

Zabini uniosła wzrok. Mimo czerwonego nosa i mokrych policzków wyglądała, jakby odzyskiwała nad sobą panowanie.

– Chyba żartujecie. Nie możecie mnie przed wszystkim ochronić. I nawet nie próbujcie! – wykrzyknęła, gdy chcieli zacząć się z nią kłócić. Jej twarz niebezpiecznie mignęła, ale udało jej się nie zmienić swojej postaci. – To nie jest wasza sprawa.

– Nie gadaj głupot – warknęła Tamara, tak, że wszyscy się wzdrygnęli. – Prędzej pozwolę, by wypruto mi flaki niż zgodzę się na to, by ciebie prześladowano. I wydaje mi się, że wszyscy tak myślimy. – W każdym spojrzeniu zobaczyła tę samą pewność i determinację, która odbijała się w jej oczach. – Nie kłóć się z nami, bo to nic nie da.

– My też możemy pomóc. – James miał ochotę jęknąć, gdy odezwał się Magnus. Ten chłopak był naprawdę niebezpieczny, a jego pomysłu… były równie groźne co jego uśmiech. – No, co? – Grymas na ustach chłopaka rzucał wyzwanie. – Gryfoni powinni się wspierać.

– To nie skończy się dobrze – wymamrotał Fred.

Jamesowi to samo przeszło przez myśl. Ale każde wsparcie było istotne.

– Dlaczego to zawsze mi muszą przytrafiać się takie sytuacje? – jęknęła Nora, chowając twarz w koszuli Albusa.

Jego młodszy brat poklepał ją po głowie, mówiąc:

– To ta twoja przeklęta karma.

I chociaż nie było im za bardzo do śmiechu, wybuchli nim, zastanawiając się, co przyniosą kolejne dni…

Najtrudniej było wyrwać Norę z łóżka. Dopiero Tamarze się to udało. Gryfonka tylko jęczała, że ma ochotę umrzeć i zdecydowanie nie chce iść na zajęcia. Zaczęła też mamrotać coś o smoczej ospie, ale przecież nigdy nie spotkała smoka, więc nie mogła się nią zarazić… Marna próba.

Zmusili ją, by szła dumnie wyprostowana, by nie dawała satysfakcji innym ludziom. Okazało się, że oprócz licznych szyderców i prześladowców, znalazły się też osoby, które cicho jej współczuły. Niewielkie pocieszenie.

James starał się ją wspierać, nie odstępując jej nawet na krok. Po zajęciach dziewczyna stwierdziła, że ma tego dość. Musiała się czymś zająć. Pobiegła do dormitorium po jakąś tajemniczą książkę i ściskając ją w garści, powiedziała Jamesowi, że musi pomóc jej znaleźć Joss Moone.

– Pannę Katastrofę? – zdziwił się, patrząc na nią pytająco. Ucieszyło go, że może spędzić z nią więcej czasu sam na sam, a ona teraz wylatuje z czymś takim… Dobrze chociaż, że jej dłoń bez skrępowania wślizgnęła się w jego własną. Serce mu mocniej zabiło, ale oczywiście tego po sobie nie pokazał.

– Podobno jest dobra ze starożytnych run. A ja mam do niej sprawę. – Uniosła książkę i uśmiechnęła się pogodnie. Nie dodała, że chciała zająć czymś myśli, a James nie musiał pytać, by to wiedzieć.

– No dobrze. Powinna być na dachu.

Zaczął ją prowadzić do jednego z tajnych przejść, mijając ducha Krwawego Barona i znikając pod jednym z gobelinów. Zaczęli wspinać się po kamiennych stopniach.

– Na dachu? Dlaczego? – Mógł wyczuć jej zdziwienie. Pewnie nawet nie wiedziała, że można na niego wychodzić.

– Bo to ulubione miejsce mojej kuzynki Lucy.

Znaleźli je tam, gdzie mówił.

W drodze na dach Nora opowiedziała mu o tym, w jaki sposób znalazła książkę. O całej sprawie z Hugonem i jego głosem. To było odrobinę dziwne, ale szybko w to uwierzył. Dziewczynie często przytrafiały się takie przygody.

Zimy wiatr powiewał ich włosami i szatami. Mróz gryzł w policzki, ale Nora szybko temu zaradziła, wyczarowując z dwóch gumek do włosów ciepłe płaszcze. Ubrali je i wpatrzyli się w przepiękny widok przed nimi.

Zamarznięte jezioro lśniło w czerwonym blasku powoli zachodzącego słońca. Pomarańczowe, wciąż pokryte śniegiem błonia, migały do nich wesoło. A widoczne w oddali trybuny i Zakazany Las wydawały się być jakieś nie na miejscu w tym magicznym krajobrazie.

– Ładny widoczek, prawda? – Usłyszeli zachrypnięty głos. Odwrócili się w jego kierunku i ich oczom ukazały się dwie interesujące postacie.

Kuzynka Lucy nie zmieniła się za bardzo, chociaż jej dotychczasowe farbowane na czarno włosy (przyczyna gniewu wujka Percy'iego i babci Molly) zostały zastąpione ładnym odcieniem dość naturalnie wyglądającego blondu. Od zawsze wyróżniała ją figura i wzrost godny modelki oraz szlachetna twarz z wydatnymi, różowymi wargami i tajemniczymi oczami. Urody raczej nie odziedziczyła po wujku Percy'm… I tak. Była czarną owcą rodziny Weasleyów. Zawsze psocąca, zawsze zbuntowana, zawsze nieposłuszna. Jakimś dziwnym trafem, chyba po prostu na przekór całej rodzinie, trafiła do Hufflepuff'a. Podobno dla innych Puchonów potrafiła być miła, ale James nie potrafił sobie tego wyobrazić. Jej żelazną zasadą było nieodzywanie się do członków swojej rodziny i udawanie, że wcale nie jest powiązana z rodzinką Potter&Weasley.

Ubrana była w zwyczajny płaszcz szkolny z naszytym herbem swojego domu, ale wyglądała w nim zaskakująco stylowo i dobrze. Na twarzy miała mocny makijaż, a w ręku ściskała mugolskiego papierosa. Jej jasno-zielone oczy śledziły ich uważnie.

Osóbka, która jej towarzyszyła, była zupełnym przeciwieństwem dziewczyny.

Słynna Panna Katastrofa sięgała swojej najlepszej przyjaciółce ledwie do pasa. Twarz miała ładną, w kształcie serca, pełne usta i prosty, lekko zadarty nos. Oczy w kształcie migdałów, o zielonych tęczówkach ze złotymi obłokami wokół źrenic, nerwowo błądziły po otoczeniu. Ciemnokasztanowe włosy powiewały uwięzione w warkoczu. Figurę, na którą James zawsze zwracał uwagę u innych dziewczyn, w kształcie gruszki, z długimi nogami i małym biustem. Przy każdym jej ruchu było słychać brzęczenia licznych dzwoneczków przyczepionych do jej ulubionych, hinduskich bransoletek.

Dziewczyna patrzyła na nich dość niepewnie, skręcając w dłoni koniec swojego długiego warkocza. Nie miała chyba zamiaru się odezwać.

– No, proszę, proszę. Słynny James Potter i jeszcze słynniejsza _Assassin_. Macie do nas jakiś interes? Nie łudzę się, że przyszliście w celach towarzyskich. – Lucy z cichym pyknięciem wypuściła dym i spojrzała na nich z rozbawieniem.

Nora dzielnie zrobiła krok do przodu, patrząc na wystraszoną Joss.

– Słyszałam, że jesteś dobra ze starożytnych run. Potrzebuję pomocy w… – zaczęła, ale Panna Katastrofa szybko jej przerwała.

Wstała na równe nogi, podbiegając do Nory – i o mało co nie spadając przy tym z dachu – i zaczęła trajkotać… James stwierdził, że to dość dziwna odmiana po poprzedniej niepewności.

– Runy? Uwielbiam runy! Uwielbiam też historię magii. I wilkołaki. Merlinie, jakbym chciała mieć własnego wilkołaka. – Wypuszczała słowa tak szybko jak karabin maszynowy pociski. Podskakując z podekscytowaniem, wyrwała zdumionej Norze książkę z dłoni, przeglądając ją pospiesznie. – Lubię też Disco Polo. Ale ostatnio zgubiłam gdzieś mojego mugolskiego Discman. – James usłyszał, jak Lucy mamrocze pod nosem, że zostawiła go pod prysznicem, ale nie dotarło to do uszu Puchonki. – Mugoli też lubię. Są tacy zabawni. O. A to jest trochę mniej zabawne. _,,Zaklęcia mroku i ich przeciwzaklęcia"._ – Joss zamilkała, patrząc na Norę z zaintrygowaniem. – Skąd masz tę książkę? Wiesz, jak jest cenna? Została zapisana staro-magicznym językiem. Niektórych słów nawet ja nie znam. Chcesz, żebym ci to przetłumaczyła?

Nora zamrugała kilka razy powiekami, zdziwiona tym, że dziewczyna zamilkła. Kiwnęła powoli głową, wymieniając najpierw spojrzenie z Jamesem. To w sumie nie był zły pomysł…

– A mogę mieć pewność, że nikomu o tym nie powiesz? Żaden uczeń i tym bardziej żaden nauczyciel nie może się o tym dowiedzieć – powiedziała z powagą, zastanawiając się, czy nie popełnia błędu. Ale innego rozwiązania nie widziała.

– Za kogo mnie masz? Oczywiście, że nikomu nie powiem! – W oczach Joss przez chwilę zalśniła uraza, ale od razu została ponownie zastąpiona podekscytowaniem. – Daj mi kilka dni. Będę potrzebowała paru książek z Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych, ale Lucy je dla mnie bez problemu zdobędzie, prawda?

– Jep. – Weasley uniosła dłoń z kolejnym papierosem. – Ale mam nadzieję, mój naiwny kociaku, że nie zrobisz tego za darmo.

James i Nora wymienili się spojrzeniami, zastanawiając się, czego może chcieć taka mała wariatka jak Panna Katastrofa…

Oczy Joss, w których James coraz lepiej potrafił czytać, tym razem lśniły radością.

– Och, chciałabym wilkołaka! Ale to już wiecie. – Potter nie na żarty się wystraszył. Przecież tego jej nie załatwią! – Niestety szkoła dalej nie chce dać mi zgodny na posiadanie jednego. Ech, ale wciąż próbuję! – Wyszczerzyła do nich zęby i wpadła na Jamesa, próbując wrócić na swoje miejsce obok Lucy. Potknęła się jeszcze o swoje kolorowe sznurowadła, ale w końcu udało jej się usiąść. – Wystarczy mi zapas kabanosów. Mój się już wyczerpuje, a mam zakaz opuszczania murów zamku. Kiedyś zgubiłam się na błoniach. Nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem, ale nigdy nie mogę znaleźć wrót zamku.

– Kabanosy? – powtórzyła Nory, uśmiechając się z rozbawieniem.

– Są taaakie dobre – powiedziała z rozmarzeniem i przechyliła się na murku, na którym siedziała. Lucy musiała ją złapać, by ta nie spadła z dachu.

– Miałaś przestać je jeść – mruknęła Weasley, patrząc z osobliwą czułością na swoją nieogarniętą przyjaciółkę.

– Nie dam rady z nich zrezygnować. Chyba się uzależniła.

James musiał zachichotać na widok smutnej miny Panny Katastrofy.

– Załatwimy ci kabanosy. Dzięki za pomoc, dziewczyny.

Lucy zaciągnęła się papierosem, obserwując znikające sylwetki Nory i Jamesa. Zastanawiała się, co też znowu wyprawia ten jej zwariowany kuzynek i czy dziewczyna przy jego boku dość szybko nie złamie mu serca…


	30. Chapter 30

_Pamiętacie moją notkę o tym, że historie Nory i Roxie się połączą?_

 _Powoli się do tego zbliżamy…_

 _Miłego czytania życzę! XD_

* * *

Iskra przeszła w płomień, który spalił świat

Miesiąc.

Tyle czasu dostali. Na odpoczynek. Na regenerację sił.

Chwilowa cisza przed kolejnym koszmarem.

Styczeń był spokojnym miesiącem, podczas którego niewiele się działo. Nora trenowała z przyjaciółmi swoje umiejętności – stawała się coraz lepsza w zmienianiu kształtów, choć wolała trzymać się swojej płci – chodziła normalnie na zajęcia, po nocach obżerała się słodyczami z Albusem, zwierzała się Tamarze, uczyła z Rose i Scorpiusem, wygłupiała z Fredem, spotykała z Jamesem…

James Syriusz Potter.

Nie potrafiła dłużej obojętnie myśleć o tym chłopaku. Wciąż wspominała ich bibliotekowo-cudotwórczy – jak James zaczął go nazywać – pocałunek. Był on… tak bardzo przyjemny. Ale… tylko przyjemny.

Wiedziała, że to nie w porządku, ale… oczekiwała czegoś więcej? Może wybuchu fajerwerków i wielkiego transparentu z napisem: TAK! TO DOBRY WYBÓR! CAŁUJESZ SWOJEGO PRZYSZŁEGO MĘŻA! A nic takiego nie było… Żadnych motylków w brzuchu. Zero chemii.

Czuła się przy nim dobrze. Lubiła to, że się o nią troszczy, że zabiega o jej uwagę. Lubiła się z nim całować, lubiła sposób, w jaki ją obejmował. Był jej przyjacielem i _naprawdę_ chciała, by im razem wyszło.

Często się kłócili. Ich znajomość nie mogła się bez tego obyć… Nora wiedziała, że to po części z jej winy. Ale przecież nie mogła się z nim we wszystkim zgadzać. Często miała odmienne zdanie i nie zamierzała udawać potulnego pufka.

Nie mogła z niego zrezygnować. Za wcześnie, by określić, czy do siebie pasowali, czy definitywnie nie. A zresztą… James potrafił być taki kochany! A ona czuła się przy nim tak bezpiecznie. Takiego spokoju i pewności ostatnimi czasami naprawdę jej brakowało.

Nie byli jeszcze parą, choć wiedziała, że James by tego chciał. Ona potrzebowała trochę więcej czasu. Nie muszą się nigdzie spieszyć, prawda? A z czasem… może _to_ w końcu przyjdzie?

Tylko Tamara wiedziała, jak naprawdę wyglądały jej relacje z Potterem. Reszcie nie mogła się zwierzyć, bo praktycznie wszyscy byli z nim spokrewnieni. To czasami naprawdę utrudniało życie…

Z końcem styczniowych dni odetchnęli z ulgą; nic złego się nie wydarzyło. Nawet ta głupia afera prasowa w końcu przycichła. Niektórzy ludzie wciąż dziwnie się na nią patrzyli, ale jej przyjaciele skutecznie ucięli jakiekolwiek przytyki i próby prześladowania. A jak już mowa o prasie… Łowcy Czarownic, jak na razie, nie powtórzyli swojego wyskoku na ulicy Pokątnej, który w Proroku Codziennym został określony jako _niewinny atak niewielkiej grupy Śmierciożerców_. Kogo oni próbowali oszukać? Na pewno nie był _niewinny_. Zginęli czarodzieje, zniszczono sklepy, rozsiano strach. Gdyby nie szybka interwencja LOCHu, nie wiadomo, jak by to się mogło skończyć...

Nora nie miała ochoty o tym myśleć, ale informacje o Łowcach Czarownic zakleszczyły się z tyłu jej głowy, wciąż ją uwierając i nie dając spokoju. Wiedziała jedno – nie powinna się w to mieszać. Miała wystarczająco dużo własnych problemów. Nie potrzebowała dokładać do nich jeszcze czarodziejskich walk. Ale wciąż była jeszcze ta przepowiednia, o której Nora naprawdę próbowała zapomnieć…

Dziękowała Merlinowi za Albusa. Bez niego już dawno zwinęłaby się w kłębek, stawiając przy łóżku kartonik z napisem: _Ta osoba wyjechała na Wyspy Wielkanocne; nie budzić!_ Odkąd wrócili z przerwy świątecznej, zrodziła im się nowa tradycja; kiedy chcieli ze sobą pogadać, umawiali się na wieczorki w kuchni. Wymykali się pod peleryną niewidką, by obżerać się goframi i cytrynowymi sorbetami do woli. Często nie wstawali potem na śniadanie, ale to w sumie było zbędne, biorąc pod uwagę, ile potrafili zjeść w nocy. Dużo rozmawiali. O błahych rzeczach – Nora narzekała na zajęcia, komentowała głupkowate zachowania Jamesa, a Albus opowiadał o swojej nowej dziewczynie i prosił przyjaciółkę o rady (choć Zabini była ostatnią odpowiednią do tego osobą!) – ale także o poważniejszych – Nora dużo mówiła o Blaise'ie, o którym znowu słuch zaginął…

Kolejną ważną kwestią był Hugo i książka, którą tłumaczyła Jocelyn Moone, zwana też Panną Katastrofą…

– Zrobione! – wykrzyknęła, uśmiechając się, zdaniem Nory, odrobinę obłąkańczo, ściskając w dłoniach niewielkich rozmiarów książkę z zżółkniętymi stronicami i brunatną okładką, na której wyryto runy.

– Przetłumaczyłaś całą? – W jej głosie słychać było podziw; sama próbowała odczytać chociażby jedną stronę i jej się to nie udało, a Joss zrobiła to w niecały miesiąc.

– Jasne! Nieźle operuję starodawnymi runami, więc nie było to wcale takie trudne. – Zaczęła kartkować książkę i przywołała ich gestem dłoni.

Znajdowali się na dachu – ulubionym miejscu dwóch Puchonek, dla których nawet śnieg nie był straszny. Po raz pierwszy od tygodnia przestał wiać mocny wiatr i nawet chłodne słońce, ukryte za firanką chmur, się pokazało. Nora, tak jak ostatnim razem, zabrała ze sobą Jamesa, który z rozpromienioną miną lepił bałwana – tak bardzo pomocny… Lucy, siedząc na murku z nieodłącznym papierosem w ustach, majstrowała przy mugolskim Discmanie (zapewne tym, którego Joss zostawiła pod prysznicem), grzebiąc w nim różdżką i mrucząc przekleństwa pod nosem.

James niechętnie odszedł od swojego nowego przyjaciela, by skupić się na słowach niziutkiej Puchonki.

– Myślałam, że książka będzie się składała z zaklęć i ich przeciwzaklęć. Sama nazwa na to wskazuje, prawda? _,,Zaklęcia mroku i ich przeciwzaklęcia"_. Brzmi mrocznie, groźnie i w ogóle tak nieprzyjemnie. Ale to tylko opisy zaklęć. Ich działań i skutków. Zero formułek. Zero czarowania. – Serce Nory zamarło. Ale przecież… Nieświadoma gonitwy myśli w głowie młodszej Gryfonki, Joss kontynuowała. – Ale to dlatego, że te zaklęcia są zbyt niebezpieczne, by je normalnie zapisywać. Znajdują się na… jak to nazwać po angielsku…? Wiem! Wieczystych pergaminach! Tylko z nich można odczytać te zaklęcia. Choć w tej książce zawarto przygotowujące zaklęcia do danych potężnych uroków… Nadal groźne, ale nie aż tak bardzo…

Panna Katastrofa dalej trajkotała, ale do Nory niewiele docierało. Wyjaśnienia dziewczyny były, w typowy dla niej sposób, nieskładne i trochę pozbawione sensu, ale biorąc do ręki książkę i przeglądając wsadzone między stronice kartki pergaminu, gdzie było zapisane tłumaczenie, zdała sobie sprawę, że tutaj naprawdę nie ma zaklęcia, które przebudziłoby Hugona. A ona robiła sobie tak wielką nadzieję! Chciała… zrobić w końcu coś dobrze. Coś dla kochanego małego Hugona, który nie był niczemu winny i który już dawno powinien się obudzić. Odkąd odezwał się w jej głowie, czuła się za niego odpowiedzialna. W jakiś dziwny sposób byli ze sobą powiązani i naprawdę chciała mu pomóc. Ale co zrobić, jeśli nigdy w życiu nie miała i nie słyszała o wieczystych pergaminach? Zaraz… nie słyszała? A co Blaise mówił o tym zaklęciu przebudzającym wiedźmy…? Czy to możliwe, że…

– … chodzi o Hugona?

Nora ocknęła się z zamyślenia, przenosząc spojrzenie na Lucy, która naprawiwszy Discmana, oddała go Joss. Panna Katastrofa siedziała teraz obok przyjaciółki, słuchając Disco Polo i zajadając się kabanosami. Weasley podniosła się ze swojego stałego miejsca, odpaliła kolejnego papierosa i dmuchnęła dymem w twarz Nory.

– Nie jestem głupia, gołąbeczki. Potrafię dodać dwa do dwóch. Przeczytałam całą książkę, zanim pozwoliłam Joss wam ją oddać.

– Czy ty musisz zawsze się we wszystko wtrącać? – James stanął obok Nory, niechętnie patrząc na swoją kuzynkę.

– Jeszcze mi za to podziękujesz, Śmierdzielu. – Zignorowała prychnięcie chłopaka i znów skupiła się na milczącej do tej pory Gryfonce. – Jest tam opis jednego zaklęcia przebudzającego, ale nie mam pojęcia, czy ta informacja w ogóle wam pomoże. Ale to nie jest tak, że nie obchodzi mnie los mojej rodziny. Obchodzi. A zwłaszcza Hugona – mruknęła niechętnie, splatając ramiona na piersi i szturchając Joss.

Nora zdawała sobie sprawę, że taka deklaracja wiele musiała kosztować dziewczynę, która udawała twardą, zamkniętą w sobie i wyluzowaną osobę.

Panna Katastrofa zdjęła słuchawki i kontynuowała, jakby nigdy nie przerwała swojego wywodu:

– Mogło być tak, że chłopiec opuścił swoje ciało i przyczepił się do kogoś innego. Jest takie zaklęcie. W tej książce tylko o nim wspominają, ale... Czy to wilkołak? – Joss skupiła wzrok na skraju Zakazanego Lasu.

James i Nora wymienili się spojrzeniami. Jeśli to tak dalej będzie wyglądało, to niczego istotnego nie ustalą.

– To tylko jeleń – odpowiedziała spokojnie Lucy, nawet nie patrząc w tamtym kierunku. – To jak będzie? Zdradzicie nam, co się stało z Hugonem?

– Sama nie wiem. Byłam wtedy nieprzytomna, ale… – Nora nie miała pojęcia, co powinna dokładnie powiedzieć. Wspomnienia z tamtego nieprzyjemnego wieczoru trochę się już zamazały; próbowała o nich po prostu nie myśleć. Wpadła ze Scorpiusem na polanę, gdzie Lily i Hugo byli nieprzytomni. Ale przecież Lily nic się nie stało, więc dlaczego…?

– Scorpius rzucił jakieś zaklęcie.

Trzy pary oczu skierowały się na Jamesa Pottera, który wydawał się być bardzo zadowolony, że sobie to przypomniał.

– Kiedy? – zapytały równocześnie.

– Byłaś ranna. Myśleliśmy, że już po tobie, ale Scorpius wypowiedział jakieś zaklęcie i nagle zaczęłaś znowu oddychać i wszystko było w porządku. Martwiłem się o ciebie, wiesz? – Uśmiechnął się zadziornie, przeczesując ręką stojące brązowe włosy.

Nora wzięła głęboki wdech, starając się nie wybuchnąć…

– I dopiero teraz przyszło ci do głowy, by mnie o tym poinformować? – spytała stosunkowo spokojnie. Lucy i Joss posłały jej współczujące spojrzenia. W takich chwilach damska solidarność zawsze wypływała na wierzch.

– Ustaliliśmy, że nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać… I… – Uśmiech zniknął z twarzy chłopaka. Po chwili oberwał w głowę. Dłonią Nory. – Au! Za co to? – Spojrzał z żalem na dziewczynę i uchylił się przed kolejnym ciosem. – No kobieto, przestań! Przepraszam! Mój błąd!

– Czasami jesteś takim idiotą – syknęła, patrząc na niego gniewnie. Ale opuściła rękę. Agresja zero. – Chodźmy do mojego małego braciszka…

– Może i rzuciłem jakieś zaklęcie, ale do końca nie wiedziałem, jak ono działa...

Znaleźli Scorpiusa w Pokoju Wspólnym Ślizgonów, do którego teoretycznie nie powinni mieć wstępu. Na szczęście spotkali w lochach Jasmine, która z uśmiechem na twarzy wpuściła ich do siedziby wężów.

Nora naprawdę próbowała znienawidzić tę dziewczynę – ze względu na Tamarę, która w końcu jej zdradziła, że chyba coś czuje do Albusa. Ale nie było to łatwe. Jasmine Bones – wysoka, ciemnowłosa, bardzo śliczna, z okularami na nosie – odznaczała się sympatycznym usposobieniem. Wesoła i bystra. Potrafiła być troszkę denerwująca – duuużo mówiła – ale na pewno nie była wcieleniem zła, za które miała ją Tamara.

Wskazała im leniuchującego na kanapie Scorpiusa, cmoknęła w usta siedzącego obok Ala i pobiegła się uczyć.

Malfoy, przyparty do muru, choć wciąż rozłożony na wygodnych poduszkach, zaczął gadać.

– Czy nie nauczono cię, by nie rzucać zaklęć, których znaczenia nie znasz? – spytała, siadając obok Albusa i wyrywając mu paczkę Mini Cukrowych Piór, które właśnie pałaszował. Wepchnęła sobie cztery piórka na raz do ust i oddała pudełko przyjacielowi, którego nawet to za bardzo nie zdziwiło.

– Może powinienem pozwolić ci umrzeć, co? – syknął cicho, pochylając się w jej kierunku.

– Nie, ale… – Zabrakło jej słów. Bo co mówi się w takich chwilach: dzięki, że uratowałeś mi życie, wciągając we mnie duszę niewinnego chłopczyka? Ta… Nie umieściłaby tego na kartce podarunkowej. – Najprawdopodobniej wyciągnąłeś duszę Hugona z jego ciała i wczepiłeś ją we mnie…

– Co?! – Scorpius wytrzeszczył oczy, prostując się na kanapie.

– Skąd ta pewność? – Albus zachował większy spokój, choć ugryzł się w język, na którego czubku pojawiła się kropelka krwi. – Su-pel… – wymamrotał, z językiem na brodzie.

– Joss nam powiedziała. – James w końcu przestał obrzucać innych Ślizgonów nienawistnymi spojrzeniami i stanął za fotelem Nory. – Zdążyła dokładnie opisać nam to zaklęcie. Dodała jednak, że jeśli go użyłeś, to jedyną nadzieją dla Hugona może być zaklęcie przebudzające…

– … które znajduje się w rękach Łowców Czarownic – dokończył głos za nimi. Albert Nott wyglądał, jakby dopiero wstał z łóżka. Ciemne włosy miał poczochrane, a nie za urodziwa, choć przystojna twarz była ułożona w grymasie niewyspania. – Moglibyście nie rozmawiać o tym tutaj. To trochę za poważna sprawa.

Właśnie. Blaise mówił jej, że Łowcom Czarownic udało się skraść wieczysty pergamin z zaklęciem przebudzającym. Ale Nora nie miała zamiaru się poddać. Jeśli przeżyła tylko dzięki Hugonowi, to zrobi wszystko, co w jej mocy, by zwrócić mu życie... Czy tego chce, czy nie, chłopiec się obudzi.

* * *

Naprawdę miała nadzieję, że przez miesiąc jej smocza krowa ją zaskoczy, okazując się najlepszym smokiem na świcie. Była najlepsza. W wpadaniu na każde możliwe drzewo, skałę lub innych ludzi i zwalaniu ze swego grzbietu Roxanne. To nie było sprawiedliwe! Reszta jej kolegów już od dawna śmigała na swoich smokach! A Roxie miała problem, żeby wyprowadzić Krowę z jej klatki. Właśnie. Nazwała ją Krową, bo była równie uparta, łaciata i leniwa, co te zwierzaki.

Jules próbował podnieść ją na duchu, zabierając ją często na romantyczne loty na swoim cudownym Opalookim Antypodzkim, którego z dziwnych powodów nazwał Jednorożcem Tedem… Roxie nie chciała w to wnikać. Takie wyprawy sprawiały jednak, że była bardziej zazdrosna niż radosna…

Gdyby Cristian normalnie się do niej odzywał, pewnie by zażartował, że jej smok idealnie do niej pasuje i że to kara za to, że była takim wrednym człowiekiem… No właśnie. _Gdyby._ Bo Cioran wciąż od niej uciekał. Przy ich znajomych udawał, że wszystko jest w porządku, ale gdy tylko chciała go zatrzymać, by z nim pogadać, od razu zwiewał. Może nie powinna się tym przejmować, ale naprawdę za nim tęskniła. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak bardzo potrzebowała jego przyjaźni, poczucia humoru, nawet głupich komentarzy…

Wydawało jej się, że nikt tego nie zauważył. Modliła się w duchu, by Cristian nikomu tego nie wypaplał, bo ta informacja dość szybko mogłaby dotrzeć do Julesa… A tak dobrze im się ostatnio układało, że nie chciała, by to się tak skończyło. Z każdym kolejnym dniem coraz bardziej się w nim zakochiwała i lepiej poznawała. W końcu udało jej się odkryć, że nie był do końca idealny. Okazało się, że Jules jest wielkim fanem jednorożców… Niby nic wielkiego, ale jaki normalny szesnastolatek ma pluszowego jednorożca w pokoju, który nazwa się Pan Jegomość i który często patrzy, jak się całują…? Ale w jej oczach było to bardziej urocze niż dziwaczne. W ogóle fakt, że jej o tym powiedział, wskazywał, że naprawdę jej ufa. I dlatego nie mogła mu powiedzieć, że Cristian ją pocałował. Zwłaszcza, że przyjaźń chłopaków na razie nie zmieniła się za bardzo. Dziękowała Merlinowi, że Jules nic nie wie, kiedy pewnego dnia…

– Co jest między tobą a Cioranem?

Roxie zamarła z mokrą szklanką w ręku. Właśnie zmywali naczynia po kolacji, którą zawsze jadali w domku i z której Cristian dość marnie się wymigał, mówiąc, że obiecał pomóc w _czymś_ Elenie. Ale nie potrafił powiedzieć, na czym dokładnie miałaby polegać ta pomoc… Po prostu zwiał.

Zerknęła na swojego chłopaka. Jules spokojnie mył brudny talerz; nie potrafiła nic wyczytać z jego twarzy, ale już to czuła. On wiedział! Wiedział, że Cristian ją pocałował. Wiedział! Czyżby Cioran mu się przyznał? To dlatego tak uciekł?

Wydychając powietrze ustami, ostrożnie odstawiła już suchą szklankę i starając się nie ulegać panice, wypaliła:

– To nie moja wina! Ja-ja nie chciałam! To on mnie pocałował! Ja nie miałam na to wpływu…

Talerz roztrzaskał się o dno zlewu, kiedy Jules gwałtownie odwrócił się w jej stronę. Z rąk spływała mu piana, a w oczach malował się szok. Roxie zakryła dłońmi usta. Ale była głupia! Nie potrzebnie spanikowała. On nie wiedział, a teraz… już wie.

Zastanawiała się właśnie, czy Jules z nią zerwie i jak to zrobi, kiedy chłopak zacisnął dłonie w pięści i syknął:

– Zabiję gnoja!

I wyleciał z domku.

Roxie chciała za nim biec, ale była na to zbyt zmęczona. Siadła przy stole kuchennym, ukrywając głowę w dłoniach i prychając cicho pod nosem. Miała za swoje. Ale może i lepiej? Choć z drugiej strony… przecież nie chciała śmierci Cristiana! Chyba. Może Jules go jednak nie zabije i jakoś to sobie wyjaśnią? Coś czuła, że gdyby pobiegła za Julesem, to tylko pogorszyłaby sprawę.

Wstała od stołu, założyła kurtkę i postanowiła, że pójdzie się przejść. Jeszcze nie wiedziała, że świat, który zna, zaraz się skończy…

* * *

– Hogwart ponad wieki.

Rose brakowało trochę słodkich haseł, które były już tradycją, którą niestety Hermiona musiała zmienić… Chimerze strzegącej wejścia do gabinetu dyrektora, chyba także się to nie podobało. Odsuwając się na bok, mamrotała coś, że tęskni za Dumbledorem. A kto nie tęsknił?

Tak jak co piątek szła do matki, by udać się do św. Munga, odwiedzić Hugona. Były to momenty, kiedy jej matka stawała się taka cichsza – może nie odprężona, ale na pewno znikała nerwowa otoczka, która ostatnio nieustannie jej towarzyszyła…

Zatrzymała się pod drzwiami i już miała wejść, gdy usłyszała przyciszone głosy dochodzące ze środka. Czując iskierki ekscytacji, przyłożyła ucho do chłodnego drewna, próbując wychwycić jakieś słowa:

… _chcę. Już dość._

 _ **Kochana, rozumiem cię. Ale będzie lepiej. Obiecuję Jeszcze troszkę.**_

Później było jeszcze kilka wyszeptanych słów, z których wychwyciła pożegnanie, więc pospiesznie odsunęła się od drzwi, które sekundkę potem rozwarły się, wypuszczając zgiętą w pół staruszkę.

Eve Queen spostrzegła ją i na jej pomarszczonej twarzy wypłynął łagodny uśmiech. Poczciwym gestem poklepała ją po policzku i mruknęła:

– Twoja matka za dużo na siebie bierze. Może ty ją przekonasz, by odpoczęła.

Odeszła, postukując laską i śpiewając cicho jakąś melancholijną kołysankę.

Rose dotknęła swojego policzka, myśląc sobie, że to było trochę dziwne, ale bardzo w stylu babci Molly, więc mogła jej to wybaczyć.

Weszła do gabinetu i uścisnęła matkę, która stała na środku pokoju z zamyślonym spojrzeniem.

– Och, Rosie. – Oddała uścisk i pocałowała ją w policzek. – Możemy już iść. Jestem gotowa.

Rose spojrzała jej w oczy i spytała:

– Wszystko w porządku, mamo?

Uśmiech Hermiony lekko zadrgał, ale utrzymał się na swoim miejscu. Kobieta zamrugała powiekami, jakby próbowała odgonić łzy. Rose naprawdę ją podziwiała w tym momencie. Zawsze silna. Dla innych.

– Oczywiście, skarbie. Musimy iść. Mam jeszcze trochę rzeczy do roboty, więc nie będziemy mogły za długo siedzieć.

Skierowała się w kierunku kominka, biorąc puszkę z proszkiem Fiuu. Rose westchnęła, ale udała się za matką. Wszystko się jakoś ułoży. Prawda?

Jules naprawdę planował zamordować Cristiana. Jak on mógł?! Jak?! Przyjaźnili od pięciu lat, odkąd jako dwunastolatek przekroczył bramę rezerwatu i dowiedział się, że będzie w pokoju z jakimś rumuńskim chłopcem. Cioran był bardzo chudą i zabawną osobą, z którą od razu nawiązał kontakt. Pięć lat. To chyba dość długo, prawda? I on… Jak w ogóle mógł…? Jego Roxie? Jak to się stało?!

Może powinien bardziej wypytać Rox, jak to naprawdę wyglądało. Ale widząc jej przerażenie, wiedział, że nie kłamała. Inna kwestia, że mu tego nie powiedziała… Ale to także potrafił zrozumieć. Znając, choć często nie rozumiejąc, logikę dziewczyny, mógł się domyślić, że nie chciała go zranić.

Ale wciąż nie mógł pojąć…

Przecież rozmawiał z nim o niej! Na samym początku, gdy zaczął coś do niej czuć. I Cristian życzył mu powodzenia, mówiąc, że Roxie jest dla niego jak druga siostra i ma nadzieję, że im się uda… Kłamał?

Nie był ślepy. Zauważył, że coś pomiędzy nimi ostatnio nie grało. Miał zamiar spytać Roxie, czy pokłócili się lub coś w tym stylu. Nawet nie przypuszczał, że…

Szczęście mu dopisywało. Kogo ujrzał, idącego przed sobą nieśpiesznie ścieżką, z dłońmi w kieszeniach i uśmiechem na ustach…?

– Hej, stary! Właśnie wracałem do domku… – Uśmiech zamarł mu na twarzy, gdy zobaczył jego rozwścieczoną miną. – Stało się coś…? Dlaczego… – Jęknął, gdy Jules przyparł go do najbliższego drzewa. Gałęzie musiały mu się nieprzyjemnie wbijać w plecy, ale Flamela zbytnio to nie obchodziło.

– Zaraz ci powiem dlaczego… – syknął, unosząc dłoń w górę i zwijając ją w pięść. – Możesz mi wyjaśnić, czy najlepszy kumpel powinien całować twoją dziewczynę i jeszcze się pytać, czy coś się stało?

Cristian rozszerzył oczy, przestając się wyrywać.

– Powiedziała ci…? – spytał cicho, spuszczając wzrok.

– A może nie powinna?! – wydarł się. Chyba nigdy w życiu nie był tak wściekły.

– Myślałem… – Ale nie dokończył zdania, bo pięść Jules wylądowała na jego oku. – Jaj, stary! – syknął, zaczynając się z nim szarpać.

– Lepiej nic już nie mów. Tylko bardziej mnie tym wkurzasz.

Jules miał wymierzyć drugi cios, ale Cristian zachwiał się i byłby upadł, gdyby przyjaciel go nie przytrzymał. Flamel myślał, że chłopak się zgrywa, ale mu naprawdę coś było.

– Cris? Co się dzieje? – Cała złość z niego uleciała, zastąpiona troską. Może i miał ochotę go zamordować, ale… to w końcu był jego najlepszy przyjaciel.

– Coś… coś złego się wydarzyło – syknął Cioran, zginając się w pół i łapiąc się za brzuch. Płytko oddychając przez usta, wyprostował się powoli. – Czuję… tyle negatywnych uczuć. Coś się stało.

Jules nic z tego nie rozumiał, ale ufał przeczuciom Cristiana, który jako empata, mógł czytać w emocjach innych ludzi. Już miał zadać jakieś, nawet bezsensowne pytanie, gdy na ciemnym niebie pojawiła się pierwsza smuga ognia. Zbyt zdumieni by się ruszyć, obserwowali, jak leciała w dół doliny, by spaść na halę sportową i zająć ją ogniem. Po chwili ciszę wieczoru rozdarły krzyki, a z nieba spadły kolejne pociski. Z góry wzgórza obserwowali, jak brama rezerwatu wybucha, a przez nią zaczynają napływać odziane w szkarłatne stroje postacie, które rozbiegły się między budynkami, paląc je i atakując napotkanych ludzi.

Minęło zaledwie parę sekund. Może minuta, dwie. Nie więcej. A pod nimi wybuchło piekło.

Wymienili się spojrzeniami, myśląc o tym samym. Przyjaciele ich potrzebowali. Musieli dostać się do Roxanne i Eleny. To było ważniejsze niż ich kłótnie.

Dzierżąc w dłoniach różdżki, zbiegli ramię w ramię, w sam środek tego koszmaru.

Gdy się zaczęło, Roxie znajdowała się niedaleko smoczych legowisk; zamierzała odwiedzić swoje maluchy – smoczki, którymi opiekowała się w czasie przerwy świątecznej. Starając się nie myśleć o Julesie i Cristianie – później będzie miała czas się nad tym zastanowić i zbierać ich do kupy – wspinała się po skalistym wzniesieniu. Śnieg stopniał w poprzednim tygodniu; dzięki smokom i ich smoczym oddechom zimna nie była im już straszna. Znajdowała się niedaleko wejścia do legowisk, gdy nagle zrobiło się niesamowicie jasno. Zdziwiona uniosła głowę i przeklęła pod nosem, widząc nadlatujący pocisk.

 _Kto ośmielił się…? Dlaczego...?_ Miliony myśli przelatywało jej przez głowę. _Przecież w rezerwacie nie było nic drogocennego. Chyba że…_ Jej wzrok spoczął na jednej z wyższych wapiennych gór, gdzie znajdowało się wejście do jaskini Smoczej Matki…

Niewiele myśląc, i czując niesamowity niepokój, rzuciła się biegiem w kierunku góry. Dziękowała Merlinowi za treningi, na które wcześniej narzekała, ale bez których nie dałaby rady przebiec takiego dystansu, może nie bez wysiłku, ale na pewno z niezłą prędkością. W biegu uwięziła Afro gumką do włosów i rozpięła kurtkę, która zaczęła kleić się do jej pleców. Pod spodem miała tylko podkoszulkę, którą zdążyła całą przepocić. Temperatura wzrosła. Zatrzymała się przed wejściem do groty i spojrzała w dół. Miała rację – mogła spostrzec co najmniej z dziesięć osób, zaczynających pokonywać tę samą drogę, co ona przed chwilą. I na pewno nie byli to pracownicy rezerwatu… Ich purpurowe stroje kuły ją w oczy, a strach ściskał gardło. Nie mogła teraz zawrócić. Weszła do pieczary.

W środku stwierdziła, że to chyba nie był dobry pomysł. Powinna od razu iść szukać Julesa, przyjaciół lub udać się do smoków i jakoś spróbować zorganizować na nich ucieczkę. Cokolwiek! A teraz utknęła z najstarszym smokiem świata w jaskini. To była pułapka. Żadnego wyjścia. Co miała zrobić?

Podbiegła do Smoczej Matki, tak jak poprzednim razem, czując bijącą od niej potęgę. Czy jej słowa się sprawdziły? Nadal nie miała pojęcia, kim była ta _ona_ , z którą miała się zmierzyć i która się budziła…

Podeszła do jej pysku, który przerastał ją dwukrotnie. Zawsze na widok tak pięknego smoka wzruszenie ściskało ją za gardło. A dodając do tego niepokój, który czuła…

Matka otworzyła powoli oczy, w których lśniły gwiazdy. Jej białe łuski zamigotały w ciemności, gdy delikatnie się poruszyła.

Roxie położyła rękę na jej policzku, która wyglądała jak niewielki pieprzyk na łuskach smoczycy.

– Idą po ciebie – szepnęła ze łzami w oczach, wcale nie oczekując odpowiedzi, którą o dziwo dostała.

Przemówiła w jej myślach:

 _Wiem, córko bohaterów. To mój czas._

– Ale… – W gardle utknęły słowa protestu. – Dlaczego? Kim oni są? – wykrztusiła w końcu.

 _Łowcami, którzy naprawdę mocno nienawidzą nas… Was… Smoków… Czarodziei…_

Wzdrygnęły się, słysząc pierwsze krzyki.

 _Ukryj się, Roxanne Weasley. To mój czas, ale na pewno nie twój._

Zdążyła w ostatniej chwili. Skryła się w najciemniejszej szczelinie; nie była widoczna z zewnątrz, ale mogła obserwować, co dzieje się w jaskini. Przeszły ją dreszcze, gdy po jej dłoni coś przebiegło. Udało jej się jednak zachować spokój.

Łowcy, lub kimkolwiek byli, mieli konkretny cel – chcieli wydobyć z Matki informacje. Zdusiła krzyk, gdy obserwowała, jak ją torturowali, używając dziwnych srebrnych kijów, z których końców wydobywały się błyskawice, raniące smoczycę… Słyszała ich krzyki i pytania:

 **Kim ona jest?**

 _ **Znasz przepowiednię, smoczku. Gadaj!**_

 **Widzisz przyszłość. A my potrzebujemy informacji. Gdzie ją znajdziemy?!**

Szukali jakiejś dziewczyny. Mówili o przepowiedni i o tym, że już wszystko jest prawie gotowe. Potrzebują tylko _jej_ , by przebudzić _ją_.

Za wiele to Roxie nie mówiło. Skuliła się w swojej kryjówce, licząc mijające sekundy i starając się nie reagować na okrzyki bólu Smoczej Matki. To tak, jakby zadawali te ciosy jej… Nie potrafiła patrzeć na cierpienie smoka.

Dziesięć minut tortur to niby nie jest dużo – ale tyle im wystarczyło, by złamać wolę smoczycy, która w końcu słabo powiedziała:

 _Kobieta… zrodzona z gwiazd i pieniądza…_

Zadali jej kolejny cios. W ich umysłach pojawiły się ostatnie wyszeptane słowa:

 _Hogwart…_

Zagryzła wargi, widząc, jak Matka zaczęła umierać… Pierś spazmatycznie walczyła o dostęp do powietrza; gałki oczne błysnęły bielą.

Łowcy zniknęli – zdobyli to, po co przyszli. Odeszli, nie oglądając się za siebie.

Roxie odczekała tylko dwie minuty, po czym wyskoczyła i podbiegła do smoka, rozpaczliwie przytulając się do jego pyska.

Była gorąca, na co Roxanne starała się nie zwracać uwagi. Nie czekała długo na jej śmierć…

Ostatni oddech, który dziewczyna odczuła jako powiew ciepła, a potem cisza.

Zapłakała nad losem tej niesamowitej istoty.

Przestała liczyć czas. Czuła się dziwnie odrętwiała, wciąż tuląc się do już martwej Matki.

Takie rzeczy nie powinny mieć miejsca w normalnym życiu. Smocza Matka miała przeżyć ich wszystkich. A ona, Roxanne Weasley, powinna być zwyczajną dziewczyną, otoczoną przez cudownych przyjaciół i kochającego chłopaka…

Gdy o tym pomyślała, zdała sobie sprawę, że to jeszcze nie koniec. Powinna uciekać. Powinna znaleźć przyjaciół. Powinna im pomóc.

Ale… wciąż nie była w stanie się poruszyć. Dopiero czyjeś gwałtowne szarpnięcie, zdołało oderwać ją od ciała smoczycy. Wzięła głęboki oddech, czując się, jakby wynurzała się z wody, patrząc nieprzytomnie na Hisato Otsu, milczącego Japończyka, który po raz pierwszy przemówił. Powiedział trzy krótkie zdania:

– Przegraliśmy. Palą wszystko. Musimy uciekać.

Chwycił ją za rękę, przez którą tchnął w nią siły. Zdążyła już zapomnieć o jego uzdrowicielskich mocach, które teraz niewątpliwie ją uratowały. Znów była w stanie logicznie myśleć.

Razem pobiegli do wyjścia. Ich buty ślizgały się na wytartych kamieniach. Roxie upadła chyba z dwa razy, raniąc sobie przy tym dłonie, ale podnosząc się za każdym razem. Później nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, czy zadawała jakiekolwiek pytania; Hisato Otsu na pewno nie odpowiedział. Wybiegli z pieczary, pospiesznie schodząc z góry i wspinając się na kolejne wzniesienie, za którym w dolinie znajdowało się centrum życia rezerwatu.

Nie była gotowa na taki widok.

Każdy budynek płonął, pomarańczową łuną rozświetlając niebo. Do nosa docierał zapach siarki i palonego drewna. Uszy rozrywały krzyki i dziwne huki, wydobywające się z lśniących srebrem broni w rękach Łowców. Ale, co było najdziwniejsze, czarodzieje się nie bronili. Napastnicy, oprócz mugolskich pistoletów (w głowie pojawiło się odpowiednie słowo), dzierżyli także dziwne urządzenia – coś jak grubsze i krótsze różdżki. Szybko miała poznać ich działanie.

Wbiegli w tłum.

Hisato próbował ją odciągnąć w kierunku lasu, ale ona nie mogła zostawić tych wszystkich ludzi. Wyciągnęła różdżkę, krzycząc w kierunku pierwszej z brzegu wrogiej postaci: _Drętwota!_ Nic się nie wydarzyło. Spojrzała zdezorientowana na różdżkę w swojej dłoni i spróbowała ponownie. Efekt był taki sam.

Roxie w końcu zrozumiała. Bez magii czarodzieje nie mieli szans. Dlatego ci Łowcy tak łatwo ich pokonali. Widocznie mieli do dyspozycji broń, która była w stanie zablokować ich różdżki.

Czując palący protest, skierowała się za Hisato Otsu w kierunku lasu.

Mijała ciała, na które naprawdę nie chciała patrzeć. Ich widok na zawsze wyrył się pod jej powiekami. Słyszała krzyki, uchylała się przed pędzącymi pociskami – choć często nieskutecznie; coś drasnęło ją w ucho; po szyi spłynęła strużka krwi.

Cud – inaczej tego nie nazwie.

Zauważyła Elenę, Isabellę i jeszcze kilka znajomo wyglądających dziewczyn, które szamotały się z ordynarnie śmiejącymi się Łowcami.

Roxie zamarła, bojąc się zrobić chociaż krok. Powinna je uratować. Ale… nie miała żadnej broni. Facetów było pięciu; ona była jedna. Ale nie wybaczyłaby sobie, gdyby nie spróbowała.

Wykorzystała element zaskoczenia, podnosząc z ziemi grubą gałąź i biegnąc prawie że na oślep w kierunku dziewczyn.

Niestety tylko Elena ją zauważyła i gdy Roxie powaliła jednego faceta, tylko ona zareagowała, łapiąc ją za dłoń i rzucając się z nią do ucieczki.

Nic więcej nie mogła zrobić.

Ściskając chłodne palce Eleny, zdała sobie sprawę, jakie szczęście miała, że jeszcze nie umarła. Tyle razy mogła już zginąć…

Spojrzała w ściągniętą strachem twarz przyjaciółki. Nie mogła jej usłyszeć, ale wiedziała, że ta pyta się o Julesa i Cristiana. Mogła tylko pokręcić głową.

Im bliżej były lasu, tym mniej Łowców widziały.

Wpadły między drzewa; gałęzie haratały im twarze, ale nie zatrzymały się, póki nie zauważyły czekającego na nie Histao Otsu, któremu towarzyszyły znajome osoby…

Sam i Hektor obejmowali się, ledwo trzymając się na nogach.

Saxony – Smocza Opiekunka, którą Roxie tak bardzo pokochała – klęczała przy swoim przyjacielu, Aleksandrze Healu, który leżał nieprzytomny z rozciętym czołem na leśnej ściółce.

Nie było ich tutaj.

– Gdzie reszta? – wysapała, nie mogąc złapać oddechu.

– Tobey pobiegł po André – powiedziała Sam. Czarne włosy stały jej na wszystkie strony, na policzku widniała nowa blizna. – Jeśli za pięć minut nie przybiegną, uciekamy. To kwestia czasu, gdy postanowią spalić też las.

– Ale kim oni są? – Elena oparła się o drzewo. Jej ciało przejęły dreszcze; była w szoku. – Dlaczego nas zaatakowali?

– To Łowcy Czarownic. – Saxony oddała Alexa w ręce Hisato Otsu. Spojrzała na nich z bólem w oczach, przeczesując żółte włosy dłonią, na której miała krew. – Ale… zawsze myślałam, że są bajką, którą tylko straszy się małych czarodziei. Nie przypuszczałam…

– Nie mogliśmy czarować. Nawet teleportacja przestała działać. – Z głosu Hektora biło niedowierzenie. Objął mocniej Sam i szepnął: – Wynośmy się stąd.

– Zaraz wrócę – mruknęła Roxie, kierując się na skraj lasu. Nie miała ochoty tam wracać, ale… Tobey był jej przyjacielem. A zresztą… miała nadzieję, że może zauważy Julesa i Cristiana. Niepokój o tę trójkę prawie ją zabijał.

Wieczory, takie jak ten, pełne były niezrozumiałych wydarzeń.

Nie powinna, ale skierowała się znowu w kierunku krzyków i ognia.

Przekradała się między porzuconymi szkolnymi jeepami, skrzynkami, które od zawsze tam stały. Zatrzymała się za stosem drewna, przypominając sobie, że zaledwie dwa dni temu pierwszoroczniacy je tutaj naznosili za karę, za jakieś nieistotne przewinięcie…

Czekała, biorąc dwa głębokie oddechy.

Pisnęła ze strachu, gdy ktoś położył dłoń na jej ramieniu.

– To tylko ja – szepnęła wciąż roztrzęsiona Elena.

– Nie musiałaś za mną iść – mruknęła, patrząc na osmoloną, ale wciąż piękną twarz dziewczyny.

– Nie roz-rozdzielajmy się. Proszę – zaszczękała, wsuwając swoją jasną dłoń w jej ciemną.

Roxie splotła ich palce i ścisnęła. Ona także potrzebowała wsparcia.

Przez chwilę panował nawet względy spokój. Wtedy zauważyły dwie sylwetki, skradające się w ich kierunku. Roxanne miała nadzieję, że to Jules i Cristian, ale i tak odetchnęła z ulgą, widząc rudowłosą czuprynę Tobey'go.

Wydawało jej się, że im się uda. Wychyliła się i już chciała im wyjść naprzeciw, kiedy sprawy znowu się schrzaniły.

Jeden z Łowców spostrzegł biegnących chłopaków. André zauważył napastnika i zrobił coś, czego Roxanne nigdy mu nie wybaczy. Wypchnął przed siebie Tobey'go – łagodnego artystę, miłośnika smoków, który miał na tyle dobre serce, by mimo tego, że był już bezpieczny, wrócić po przyjaciela – prosto pod lufę nieprzyjaciela. Brazylijczyk popędził do lasu. Roxie zerwała się na równe nogi, próbując dobiec do Angela na czas. Huk wystrzału zmroził jej serce. Ciało powoli opadło na ziemię. Łowca odwrócił się i spokojnie odszedł, nie oglądając się za siebie. Dziewczyna dopadła do ciała przyjaciela.

Zajęło to może kila sekund.

Miała wrażenie, że minęły godziny.

– Nie, nie, nie, nie – mamrotała, klękając przy Tobey'm, którego oczy już się zamykały. Na zielonej koszulce wyległa plama krwi. Z kącika ust wypłynęły szkarłatne kropelki. Wyjęła różdżkę i próbowała rzucić zaklęcie _Enervate_ , uzdrawiające. Zapłakała, gdy przypomniała sobie, że nie może czarować. – Och, Tobey. – Położyła rękę na policzku przyjaciela. Jej ciałem wstrząsnął szloch, gdy życie go opuściło. Ostatni raz wypuścił powietrze, by nigdy ponownie go nie nabrać.

Opuściła głowę na jego pierś i pozwoliła, by łzy kapały jej z oczu. Wiedziała, że powinna uciekać… Ale…

Nie zauważyła zagrożenia, dopóki nie stanęło tuż ono obok niej.

Uniosła głowę i spostrzegła chłopaka, który mógł być w jej wieku, może o rok starszy. Ubrany w szkarłatny strój.

Z nosa skapnął jej gil, a przez myśl przeszło, że naprawdę ma już wszystkiego dość. Ale nie chciała umierać.

A wtedy stało się coś dziwnego. Chłopak łagodnym gestem złapał ją za ramiona i pomógł wstać. A potem pchnął w kierunku wystraszonej Eleny i powiedział:

– Nie możesz mu już pomóc. Uciekaj!

Słowa te sprawiły, że była w stanie się ruszyć. Podbiegła do przyjaciółki, odwracając się i zapamiętując, że ciemnowłosy chłopak, który powinien był ją zabić, zamknął Tobey'mu oczy i odbiegł w przeciwnym kierunku w towarzystwie jasnowłosego kompana.

 _Miał niebieskie oczy i jedno jasne pasmo we włosach…_ – przeszło jej przez myśl, ale nie zastanawiała się nad tym więcej.

Przyjaciele na nie czekali. Spytali o Tobey'go. Mogła tylko pokręcić głową.

– To co teraz? – Sam zadała pytanie, o którym wszyscy myśleli.

– Będziemy iść tak długo, aż dotrzemy do miejsca, z którego będziemy mogli się teleportować. A potem… zabiorę was do mojego domu. Tam się nami zajmą – powiedziała, już tęskniąc za rezerwatem i marząc, by znaleźć się w Norze.

Starała się nie myśleć o Julesie, Cristianie, Isabelli, wujku Charliem… I o wszystkich ludziach, których poznała w czasie wymiany, która właśnie została bezpowrotnie zakończona…

Jak spektakularnie…

Wciąż ściskając dłoń Eleny i podtrzymując z jednej strony Heala, ruszyła w nieznane.


	31. Chapter 31

Uciekinierzy

Ucieczka.

Człowiek bardzo różni się od zwierzęcia. Oprócz tych samych funkcji życiowych, charakterystycznych dla ssaków, niewiele mają wspólnego. Człowiek to istota myśląca, posiadająca duszę… Ale jest coś, co każdy z nich posiada – instynkt. Ludzie często nie potrafią mu zaufać; rozum im w tym przeszkadza, ale w ostateczności, zawsze wiedzą, kiedy uciec…

Można uciekać od wielu rzeczy: problemów, uzależnień, obowiązków, konsekwencji, innych ludzi. Ale najgorszym rodzajem ucieczki, takim, który wdziera się do serca, gwałtownie wyrywa z niego ogromny kawałek i na zawsze pozostawia cię niekompletnym, jest ucieczka z domu.

Wiadomo, że każde dziecko kiedyś miało ochotę trzasnąć drzwiami, wyjść i już nigdy nie wrócić; albo powrócić trochę później, ale nieźle wystraszyć rodziców i udowodnić sobie, że jeszcze im zależy… Może pakowałeś już walizkę, może miałeś już wszystko zaplanowane, ale w ostateczności dziwny rodzaj niepokoju cię powstrzymywał.

Ale jest coś jeszcze gorszego – gdy ktoś (lub coś) zmusił cię do ucieczki. Wbrew twojej woli, bez możliwości powrotu, trafiając w nowe, nieznane miejsce…

Pozbawieni dobytku. Przestraszeni. Niepewni przyszłości.

Na zawsze zranieni…

To było głupie. Naprawdę głupie.

Przecież na tym mu właśnie zależało, prawda? Marzył o tym. W końcu mógł być z idealną dziewczyną, która… nie do końca do niego pasowała?

Wszystko układało się dobrze. Spotykali się, rozmawiali, a później zostali parą. Tak to działało, prawda?

Powinien być szczęśliwy.

 _Powinien._

Szli razem korytarzem. Ona jak zwykle opowiadała o tym, jak spędziła dzień. O swoich wzlotach i upadkach. O swoich zmartwieniach, przemyśleniach.

Na początku lubił ją słuchać – chciał być dobrym chłopakiem, którego naprawdę obchodzi to, co mówi jego dziewczyna. Ale w pewnym momencie stało się to męczące. W swoim życiu często pełnił rolę przyjaciela, który zawsze wysłucha, coś poradzi. Ale… oczekiwał tego samego. Może nie wyglądał na taką osobę, ale także potrzebował się czasami po prostu komuś _wygadać_. I myślał, że będzie mógł polegać na swojej dziewczynie. Niestety… przeliczył się.

Jasmine była niesamowitą gadułą.

Wiedział o tym od początku, ale… odrobinę się rozczarował.

Dopiero w tym roku zaczął zwracać na nią uwagę – dostrzegać ją nie tylko jako koleżankę, z którą chodzi do tej samej klasy, ale jako ładną, intrygującą dziewczynę. Nie znali się za dobrze. Albus od zawsze wolał spędzać czas ze swoją rodziną oraz ze Scorpiusem i Rose – swoimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Później poznał Norę i wiele na tym zyskał.

Wiedział, że Jasmine jest bardzo ambitną osobą. Dużo się uczyła, dostawała dobre oceny. I zawsze nieśmiało się do niego uśmiechała. Wyglądała na taką małą szarą myszkę. A w tym roku? Zmieniła się. Wypiękniała, stała się bardziej pewna siebie, pogodna, otwarta na ludzi. I to mu się podało.

Zerknął na nią kątem oka, uśmiechając się i przytakując głową; udając, że ją słucha. Wyłączył się po jej drugim zdaniu, wiedząc, że ta i tak tego nie zauważy.

Wyglądała ślicznie – krótkie, kręcone, czarne włosy miała jak zwykle poczochrała i wpięła w nie małą spinkę w kształcie czerwonego tulipana. Usta jej się nie zamykały, oczy lśniły podekscytowaniem. Ubrana była w przepisową, czarną, szkolną szatę, którą zapięła na ostatni guzik i w której przedniej kieszeni tkwiły okulary.

Szli pod ramię, mijając innych uczniów, którzy, tak jak oni, skończyli już lekcje. A Albus zastanawiał się, jak najlepiej od niej uciec… Uszy go już bolały od jej nieustannego trajkotania. To może okrutne, bo naprawdę ją lubił, ale czasami miał jej po prostu dość. Tak jak w tym momencie.

Zastanawiał się właśnie, jaką wymówkę wymyślić, gdy Jasmine ścisnęła jego dłoń i powiedziała:

– …czekają na mnie. Mówiłam ci, że dzisiaj mamy zamiar uczyć się do testu powtórzeniowego z eliksirów. SUMy to nie przelewki. Wiesz, że chcę być do nich jak najlepiej przygotowana. Później mogę ci dać notatki. Ale wracając. Organizujemy sobie taki babsko-naukowy wieczór. Wiesz, że bym cię zaprosiła, ale nie mogę… – Wspięła się na palce, pocałowała go w policzek i odbiegła, krzycząc jeszcze przez ramię: – Zobaczymy się jutro!

– Ta…. cześć – wymamrotał, odprowadzając ją wzrokiem. Westchnął, przeczesując ciemne włosy dłonią.

– Ta dziewczyna kiedyś cię wykończy – powiedział współczująco jegomość znajdujący się na obrazie, koło którego zatrzymał się Al. Staruszek pogładził się po brodzie i cmoknął, kręcąc przy tym głową.

– Święte słowa. – Albus uśmiechnął się krzywo do mężczyzny, wsadził ręce do kieszeni i odrobinę się garbiąc, ruszył dalej. Gdzie? Sam nie wiedział. Miał zamiar rozkoszować się brakiem dość piskliwego głosiku, wyrzucającego zaskakującą liczbę słów wprost do jego biednego ucha.

Zastanawiał się właśnie, czy za pomocą Mapy Huncwotów (z którą ostatnimi czasy się nie rozstawał; ostrzegała go przed Jasmine) nie odnaleźć Nory i nie pójść z nią porozmawiać, ale przypomniał sobie, że dziewczyna jest na zajęciach z transmutacji – na które, o dziwo, wciąż chodziła. Kiedyś ją spytał, czemu z nich nie zrezygnowała. Odpowiedziała, że nie chciała zawieść profesor Wardrobe i że kocha transmutację. Albus doskonale to rozumiał. Sam posiadał pasję, bez której nie mógłby żyć.

Rozluźnił krawat i przeprosił jakąś dziewczynkę, na którą przez nieuwagę wpadł. Wciąż nie mając pojęcia, co robić, skierował się w stronę zejścia do lochów, planując wrócić do swojego dormitorium i… na tym jego plan się w sumie kończył. Może później coś wymyśli…

Właśnie wychodził z klatki schodowej, gdy zauważył dwie znajome postacie. Uniósł dłoń, by im pomachać, ale szybko ją opuścił, gdy zauważył _jej_ spojrzenie…

To go dezorientowało.

Zawsze myślał, że rozumie kobiety. Mieszkał z dwoma paniami i posiadał tyle ciotek, kuzynek, że wydawało mu się, że nauczył się o nich już wszystkiego. Można się domyślić, że gdy już spotykali się całą rodziną, było to dość niebezpieczne… Tyle kobiet, tyle różnych emocji, tyle problemów… Bardzo je kochał, ale potrafiły być męczące.

A tutaj taka niespodzianka…

Zupełnie nie rozumiał Tamary.

Na początku wydawała mu się fałszywa; widział, jak bawi się Fredem i Jamesem. Zupełnie tego nie pojmował. Wtedy nie zwracała na niego uwagi, a go to jakoś zbytnio nie obchodziło. Nie lubił grzebać w czyimś szambie. Później próbował się do niej przekonać, gdy zdradziła, że znalazła się w Hogwarcie, by chronić Norę. Ale nie było to łatwe. Tamara wciąż go obrażała, stworzyła między nimi mur, którego nie dało się tak łatwo zburzyć. Dlaczego? Albus nie wiedział. Nora uważała, że Rosjanka ma po prostu problemy z okazywaniem swoich uczuć… Ale czy to powód, by wszystkich obrażać? A potem… coś się zmieniło. Zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać, zaczęli się rozumieć, zaczęli razem troszczyć się o Eleonorę. I Alowi naprawdę się to podobało. Ale znów nastąpił zwrot o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Odbudowała mur...

W jednej chwili miał wrażenie, że ta dziewczyna rozumie go jak nikt inny, że może porozmawiać z nią o wszystkim, że jest między nimi w porządku. Ale w następnej… spotykał się z królową chamstwa i chłodu.

Miał nadzieję, że bransoletka, którą jej podarował, pokaże jej, że ma dobre intencje, że chce się z nią dogadywać. Przecież potrafił spostrzec, jak bardzo troszczyła się o Norę. Że jest niezwykle odważną i lojalną osobą. Ale czemu musiała udawać taką… niedostępną? Nie wiedział, czy to odpowiednie słowo.

Miał wrażenie, że to przez Jasmine stracił kontakt z Tamarą. Ale nie rozumiał dlaczego. A najgorsze było to, że ostatnimi czasy, w swojej głowie, wciąż porównywał do siebie obydwie dziewczyny i nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że to Tamara często zachowuje się tak, jakby tego oczekiwał od Jasmine… Wiedział, że nic do niej nie czuje – uważał się za dość rozsądną osobę i zdawał sobie sprawę, że z dziewczynami, takimi jak Rosjanka, są same kłopoty. Zapewne wyrwałaby mu serce z piersi, rzuciła na ziemię i przeszła po nim w swoich butach na obcasie. Albus nie chciał czegoś takiego.

Ale...

 _Co by było ,,gdyby"?_

Tak jak zwykle, nie potrafił nic wyczytać z ciemnych oczu dziewczyny.

Od zawsze jego wzrok najpierw przyciągało jej spojrzenie, a dopiero potem zwracał uwagę na oszałamiające piękno – które wielu potrafiło zawrócić w głowie…. A jemu? Chyba nie. Starał się raczej dostrzegać osobowość człowieka, uważając, że wygląd – który przecież kiedyś przeminie – jest mniej istotny.

Była bledsza niż zwykle i miał wrażenie, że szczuplejsza na twarzy – jej kości policzkowe stały się jeszcze bardziej wydatne. Pełne wargi wyjątkowo nie pokrywał żaden błyszczyk ani szminka, ukazując po raz pierwszy ich naturalny róż. Wydawało się, że w ogóle nie nałożyła makijażu. Ciemne włosy miała rozpuszczone. Użyła swojego czarnożółtego krawatu jako opaski, by je przytrzymać. Albusowi przemknęło przez myśl, że to pierwszy raz, gdy Puchonka naprawdę wyglądała na swój wiek – zazwyczaj bardzo się postarzała. I prezentowała się teraz o wiele lepiej.

Tamara przerwała swoją wypowiedź, zacisnęła usta, uciekając wzrokiem w bok i udając, że nie zauważyła zbliżającego się Albusa. Mruknęła coś do Freda, odwróciła się na piętach, powiewając swoimi gęstymi włosami i ściskając w rękach książki, odeszła nie oglądając się za siebie. Zniknęła za zakrętem, wychodząc z klatki schodowej. Echo jej obcasów rozbrzmiewało jeszcze przez kilka sekund.

Al stanął koło kuzyna i od razu jęknął, gdy ten przywalił mu łokciem w bok. Spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem.

– O co ci znowu chodzi? – spytał, odsuwając się od mulata na bezpieczną odległość i opierając się tyłem o chłodną, kamienną poręcz schodów.

– Ogarnij się, stary. Ona nie będzie na ciebie długo czekała. – Fred usiadł na tej samej poręczy i zaczął, jak małe dziecko, machać nogami, choć jego mina była wyjątkowo poważna.

Albus zmarszczył brwi.

– Czy ty sugerujesz, że ona…? – Nie potrafił skończyć tego pytania. Nie wiedział jak. Był zbyt zdumiony. – Przecież to niemożliwe – mruknął w końcu.

– A mówią, że to ja jestem tym głupszym w rodzinie. – Prychnął i z rozbawieniem pokręcił głową, patrząc na niego spojrzeniem z serii: _Biedny, naiwny Aluś..._ – Masz w ogóle oczy, chłopie?

– Ale niby skąd to możesz wiedzieć? – Albus nie chciał w to uwierzyć. Przecież to nie miało kompletnie sensu. Ona go nienawidziła, unikała, wciąż dogryzała.

I wtedy Fred, zapewne po raz pierwszy i miejmy nadzieję, że nie ostatni raz w życiu, powiedział mądrze:

– Kobietę, nawet nie wiadomo jak twardą, zawsze zdradzą oczy…

* * *

Wyszła z sali i stanęła, nie wierząc w to, co się przed chwilą wydarzyło.

Mieli rację. Wszyscy mieli rację.

Te zajęcia jednak nie były dobrym pomysłem.

Wciąż lekko roztrzęsiona przeszła kilka kroków, by opaść na kamienną ławkę, stojącą przed salami lekcyjnymi. Ukryła twarz w dłoniach i skupiła się na równomiernym oddychaniu.

Przecież nic takiego się nie stało.

To nie koniec świata.

Ale co jeśli… wszystko zniszczyła?

Praktycznie uciekła z zajęć – powinna na nich być jeszcze piętnaście minut, ale powiedziała, że jest zmęczona i po prostu wyszła.

To wszystko przez to głupie rozkojarzenie! Straciła kontrolę i… ujawniła się.

Powoli zapadał wieczór. Koło niej przeszło kilka osób, może przeleciały dwa duchy, nie zwracając na nią uwagi. Zaczęła czuć chłód, przenikający przez mury zamku i powoli ją osaczający, czego skutkiem było pojawienie się gęsiej skórki na jej rękach. W korytarzu nagle zapaliły się pochodnie, oświetlając obrazy, średniowieczne zbroje, gobeliny i podejrzanie wyglądającą roślinkę, która oblizywała się, patrząc na dziewczynę – ona nawet języka nie powinna mieć! Niepokojące…

Podskoczyła, gdy gdzieś nad jej głową coś upadło z trzaskiem. Pewnie Irytek znowu narozrabiał…

Cieszyła się względną ciszą i spokojem, gdy, oczywiście, ktoś musiał to przerwać…

– Nora! Wszystko w porządku? – Usłyszała zaniepokojone pytanie. Zapomniała, że umówiła się z Jamesem, który odrabiał w tym samym czasie szlaban.

Westchnęła, gdy poczuła, że chłopak siada koło niej i bierze ją w ramionach. Niby przyjemnie, ale… chciała mieć święty spokój… Opanował się jednak i odpowiedziała:

– Przez przypadek zmieniłam się przy Wardrobe.

Zapadła cisza. Ramiona, które ją obejmowały, nagle zesztywniały. Zaczęła odliczać w głowie:

 _Trzy… dwa… jed-_

– Co?! – wykrzyknął, podrywając się na równe nogi i patrząc na nią groźnie.

… _-en._

Wetchnęła ponownie, nawet nie podnosząc głowy, by spojrzeć na Pottera. Przybrała zblazowaną minę, gdy ten krzyczał, wiedząc, że musi to przeczekać.

– Mówiłem, że to się tak skończy! Nie możemy jej ufać! Teraz pewnie przekaże to nauczycielom i to kwestia czasu, gdy LOCH się o tym dowie i zabiorą cię… Nie wiem nawet po co… By cię szkolić? Męczyć? Merlinie! – wykrzyknął, stając w półkroku. – Co teraz zrobimy?!

Czując, że pierwsza fala gniewnego monologu Jamesa Syriusza Pottera minęła, uniosła głowę, rzec:

– Obiecała, że nikomu nie powie. Była bardzo podekscytowana – kontynuowała, czując, że James chce jej przerwać – i powiedziała, że może pomóc mi nauczyć się lepiej panować nad moimi umiejętnościami.

– Jesteś poważna?! Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jej ufasz?

Nora poczuła, jak zalewa ją fala złości. Naprawdę próbowała zachować spokój. Starała się racjonalnie mu to wytłumaczyć, ale James posiadał dziwną umiejętność wyprowadzania jej z równowagi…

– A mam inny wybór, panie mądralo? Zamiast na mnie wrzeszczeć, mógłbyś zacząć mnie choć trochę wspierać. To nie była łatwa sytuacja. Najadłam się sporo strachu… – mruknęła, wlepiając wzrok w swoje czarne balerinki.

Jej słowa musiały coś _poruszyć_ w chłopaku, bo przestał się kłócić i wrócił na miejsce koło niej.

– Noro... Przepraszam.

Dziewczyna westchnęła.

Powinna się już przyzwyczaić, że James jest dość impulsywną osobą i zawsze tak reaguje. A później tylko żałuje i przeprasza, co chyba jeszcze bardziej ją wkurzało niż sama kłótnia...

Wzruszyła ramionami i zmusiła się do uśmiechu.

– Nic nie szkodzi. Miałeś prawo tak zareagować – powiedziała ze zrezygnowaniem, masując skroń i czując nadchodzącą migrenę. – I tak teraz nie mamy na to wpływu, więc przestańmy się o to spierać.

– Masz rację.

James przysunął się do niej. Nora lekko się spięła, wiedząc, czego chłopak od niej oczekuje… Czy miała na to ochotę? Raczej nie, ale… nie chciała sprawiać mu przykrości.

Po chwili już się całowali. Potter przyciągnął ją do siebie, kładąc jedną dłoń na jej talii, a drugą na szyi. Czuła przyjemny nacisk jego ust i z każdym kolejnym pocałunkiem coraz bardziej się odprężała. Westchnęła, wplatając palce w jego brązowe włosy. Nieprzytomnie zarejestrowała, że chłopak naprawdę przyjemne pachnie. Od początku miała przymknięte oczy, ale otworzyła je na moment, gdy usta Jamesa przyniosły się na jej szyję i…

Pisnęła głośno, zauważając przed sobą szyderczo uśmiechającą się postać. Odepchnęła od siebie Pottera, który z niezgranym _Hrymmp…!_ spadł na posadzkę.

– Miło, że mnie zauważyliście. Nie musicie sobie przeszkadzać – powiedział nowoprzybyły, siadając obok Nory i obejmując ją ramieniem. – Zawsze myślałem, że jesteś jedną z tych grzeczniejszych dziewczynek… Patrz, jakich rzeczy człowiek dowiaduje się o ludziach ze swojej klasy. Rozczarowałaś mnie, Eleonoro… Rozczarowałaś…

Zabini z oburzonym sapnięciem wyrwała mu się i wstała na równe nogi. Podała rękę wciąż leżącemu na ziemi Potterowi i pomogła mu się podnieść.

– Magnus. Czego od nas chcesz? – Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi, niechętnie patrząc na współlokatora Jamesa i Freda. Czarnoskóry chłopak uśmiechnął się tym swoim charakterystycznym uśmiechem alla psychopata.

– Jestem tylko posłańcem, wiecie? Nie musicie się już tak denerwować. – Wstał z ławki, otrzepując swoją białą koszulę z nieistniejących okruchów. – Pewna osoba chce się z wami spotkać. O dwudziestej. W Wielkiej Świetlicy. – Nie czekając na ich odpowiedź, skłonił się, odwrócił i odbiegł od nich.

– Ale o kogo chodzi?! – krzyknęła za nim, ale chłopak zdążył zbiec już po schodach, znikając z pola widzenia.

– Masz jakiś pomysł, kto to taki? – spytał James, łapiąc ją za rękę i splatając ich palce razem. Gdyby była w nim zakochana, ten gest byłyby dla niej bardzo przyjemny i zapewne podniósłby ją na duchu. Teraz tylko potrafiła się skupić na tym, że jego dłoń jest lekko spocona i że w żaden sposób nie pasuje do jej własnej.

– Moglibyśmy pobawić się w zgadywanie, ale to niczego nie da. Musimy po prostu iść na to spotkanie. – Poprawiła swoją koszulę, ściągnęła krawat i wygładziła spódnicę, która dziwnie się przekręciła… Przygładziła jeszcze swoje związane w warkocz włosy; uwalniając się od dłoni Jamesa. – Ale nie sami. Zabieramy wsparcie.

* * *

 _Nienawidzę go._

 _Dupek, a nie przyjaciel. Kretyn. Złodziej dziewczyn…_

– Przestaniesz w końcu? Mamy na głowie większe problemy!

Jules odburknął tylko coś pod nosem, opatrując Cristianowi nogę, która została dość paskudnie – ale na szczęście/nieszczęście nie za głęboko – rozcięta przez broń tych, którzy zaatakowali rezerwat.

Ledwo uszli z życiem. Wciąż nie mieli pewności, że są bezpieczni. A najgorsze było to, że, przez to, że Cristian został dość szybko ranny, i że nie mogli czarować, musieli uciec. Bez przyjaciół. Bez niczego ze sobą. Bez sprawnych różdżek… w góry.

To była jedyna droga – trzech napastników ich ścigało, wymuszając na nich kierowanie się wciąż w górę, w górę… aż do _ślepego zaułku_.

Podtrzymując ledwo idącego przyjaciela, biegnąc, jak najszybciej mógł, nigdy nie czuł tak wielkiego przerażania jak w chwili, gdy stanęli przed pionową skałą. W pułapce. W miejscu, gdzie droga się kończyła.

Był pewien, że zginął.

Spojrzał na Cristiana, który całkowicie zbladł. Wiedział, że myślą o tym samym. Już po nich.

Gdy szkarłatnie odziane postacie były już niesamowicie blisko nich, wydarzył się cud. Z nieba spadł ciemny kształt, lśniący w niektórych miejscach srebrem. Jules ze zdziwieniem zarejestrował, że to przecież Krowa należąca do Roxie! Smoczyca skoczyła w kierunku napastników, przecinając powietrze swoimi ostrymi pazurami. Nie dość, że ich to zraniło, to w dodatku skutecznie wystraszyło. Już po chwili ich nie było – uciekli, kierując się z powrotem do rezerwatu.

– A jednak jesteś użyteczna! – wykrzyknął Cristian, opierając się o smoka i gładząc go po grzbiecie. Krowa parsknęła tylko na to, posyłając z jednej z dziurek nosowych olbrzymiego smarka, który rozbił się o głaz. – Co robimy?

Jules wciąż był wściekły na Cristiana, ale wiedział, że musi te emocje odstawić na później – jeśli jakieś później w ogóle nastanie.

– Musimy tam wrócić. Po resztę – powiedział stanowczo, czując zalewający go niepokój o bezpieczeństwo przyjaciół i Roxanne…

– Nie możemy. Wiesz, że ja… – Chłopak bezradnie spojrzał na swoją ranną nogę.

– Niech tak będzie. Zostaniesz tu, a ja tam wrócę. – Zaczął się odwracać, ale poczuł, jak Cristian mocno zaciska dłoń na jego nadgarstku.

– Nie możesz tam wrócić, Jules. Nie mamy magii. Oni cię zabiją. Widziałeś, co się tam działo. – Nigdy nie widział Ciorana tak stanowczego i zaniepokojonego. Poczuł przypływ irytacji.

– Jakby ciebie to obchodziło. Wiesz, że muszę po nią wrócić. Nie wybaczę sobie, jeśli ona… – Głos załamał mu się lekko. Nie potrafił tego nawet powiedzieć, a co dopiero wyobrazić sobie perspektywę przyszłości, w której zabrakłoby Roxie.

Cristian bez problemu mógł odczytać jego emocje. Ścisnął jego ramię i pchnął go w kierunku Krowy. Kuśtykając, także do niej podszedł.

– Wiem. Ale ona zabiłaby mnie, gdybym pozwolił ci tam wrócić. A zresztą, Annie jest twarda. Poradzi sobie. A mnie ktoś musi opatrzeć. Ta ranna może być groźna. – Wsiadł na Krowę, która wykręciła głowę, by spojrzeć na niego niechętnie fioletowym okiem. – Jestem ranny, koleżanko. Chyba możesz nas podwieźć, co?

Jules zacisnął usta, wciąż czując chęć, by rzucić się w wir walki. Ale Cristian miał rację – Roxie zamordowałaby go, gdyby tam wrócił. Modlił się tylko, by jej nic się nie stało…

Gdy byli już względnie bezpieczni – Krowa podrzuciła ich kawałek, a później padła na ziemię, by trochę się przespać. Leniwa bestia. Sprawdzili, czy ich różdżki działają; nie działały. Nie wiedzieli, co to oznaczało. Może to, że ci ludzie, którzy ich zaatakowali, wciąż kręcili się w pobliżu?

Przedyskutowali to, co się wydarzyło. Ale nie mieli za wiele do powiedzenia. Nie wiedzieli, km byli ci ludzie, ani dlaczego zniszczyli Rezerwat...

Później Jules porwał swoją koszulkę, by zrobić z niej opaskę uciskową dla Cristiana. Posadził go na kamieniu, a sam przed nim ukląkł, by mieć lepszy dostęp do jego nogi. I oczywiście nie obeszło się bez jego przekleństw i poruszenia tematu Roxie…

– Wciąż nie rozumiem _dlaczego_. Gdybyś mi powiedział, że ci się podoba, ale ty… przecież nie… Kłamałeś? – Skupił się na obwiązywaniu jego nogi, nie patrząc mu w twarz. Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. – Dlaczego nic mi nie powiedziałeś? Od kiedy zacząłeś coś do niej czuć? Jak mogłeś?

Monolog Julesa trwał kilka minut. Cristian w końcu nie wytrzymał i krzyknął:

– Zazdrościłem ci, okej?!

Flamel zamrugał powiekami, patrząc ze zdziwieniem na przyjaciela.

– Niby czego?

– Tego, że masz takie cholerne szczęście! Że pochodzisz z pełnej rodziny, że znasz swoich rodziców. Mnie wychowywał dziadek, bo starzy kiedyś wyszli i po prostu nie wrócili. Że wszystko ci się w życiu układa. Jesteś najlepszy praktycznie ze wszystkiego, ludzie cię uwielbiają i w końcu… że udało ci się zdobyć taką cudowną dziewczynę jak Roxanne. – Na początku krzyczał, ale z każdym kolejnym wypowiedzianym słowem jego głos cichł i stawał się spokojniejszy. Wziął głęboki oddech i będąc bardzo poważnym, mówił: – Ale ja nic do niej nie czuję. Od zawsze była dla mnie jak siostra. Nie kłamałem. Ale wtedy… coś mnie poniosło. Wciąż się dobijałem, że jestem beznadziejny, że nic mi nie wychodzi, że wasza dwójka ma siebie, więc mnie już nie potrzebujecie… I wtedy na dachu, czułem się tak źle, że nawet nie wiem kiedy i dlaczego, pocałowałem ją. To była niesamowita głupota, która tylko utwierdziła mnie w przekonaniu, że to nie jest dziewczyna dla mnie.

Jules zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, czy w to wierzyć.

– Ale potem… jeśli nie byłeś w niej zakochany… dlaczego ją unikałeś? – spytał, uważnie obserwując jego twarz. O dziwo, Cristian się zarumienił.

– Było mi wstyd. Czułem się tak straszliwie głupio. Wiedziałem, że zupełnie zniszczyłem przyjaźń moją i Annie… Bałem się także twojej reakcji… Choć od dawna zbierałem się, by ci powiedzieć. Ale zawsze tchórzyłem. Mogę cię teraz tylko przeprosić i obiecać, że to się nigdy więcej nie powtórzy. Oczywiście, jeśli potrafisz mi wybaczyć… – Cristian spuścił wzrok na swoją ranną nogę, skubiąc skrawek opaski, którą stworzył Jules.

Flamel mógł tylko westchnąć. Przewrócił oczami i uśmiechnął się.

– Jesteś takim idiotą. – Pokręcił głową i poklepał go po ramieniu. – Nie zazdrość mi już nigdy niczego. A nawet jeśli, porozmawiaj ze mną o tym, okej? A z Roxie… jeśli przysięgniesz, że nigdy więcej nie położysz na niej swoich łapsk…

– Przysięgam! – krzyknął od razu, uśmiechając się promiennie i dając przyjacielowi męski uścisk. Gdy Julesowi zaczęło brakować powietrza, a poklepywanie po plecach znudziło mu się, Cristian go puścił i trochę poważniej powiedział: – Miała rację. Smocza Matka. Z tym, że zazdrość będzie moim największym wrogiem…

Jules miał zamiar na to odpowiedzieć, ale w tym momencie usłyszał jakiś hałas dochodzący zza zarośli, znajdujących się po ich prawej stronie. Chłopak ostrożnie dał przyjacielowi znak, że coś słyszał (kładąc palec wskazujący na ustach, by zalecić mu milczenie i przykładając dłoń do ucha, a później wskazując na miejsce, z którego dochodziły teraz szepty). Ścisnęli w dłoniach różdżki, które wciąż były bezużyteczne i znieruchomieli. Usłyszeli głosy:

 _Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to zrobili. Po co tak bardzo ryzykowali?_

 _ **Może mają już wszystko gotowe? Teraz potrzebują tylko ciała i Ona się przebudzi…**_

 _Nie dopuszczę do tego!_

 _ **Możesz nie mieć na to wpływu. To kwestia czasu, gdy i po ciebie…**_

Julesowi wydawało się, że zna jeden z tych głosów. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy zza krzaków wyszedł Charlie Weasley wraz z jakimś czarnoskórym mężczyzną. Dorośli stanęli zdumieni na ich widok. Przez kilka sekund panowała nieprzyjemna cisza.

– Flamel! Cioran! Nic wam nie jest? – spytał Charlie, podchodząc do nich pospiesznie.

– Żyjemy profesorze. – Cristian skrzywił się, gdy mężczyzna położył dłoń na jego rannej nodze.

– Co z Roxanne, z Eleną…? – Zamilkł, gdy zobaczył ich zbolałe miny. – Nie martwcie się. Zabiorę was do Nory. Miejmy nadzieję, że już tam będą – powiedział i odwrócił się do swojego towarzysza. Wymienili się spojrzeniami, jakby komunikując się bez słów. Ten drugi, czarnoskóry mężczyzna kiwnął głową i pospiesznie się teleportował.

– Kto to był-

– Nieważne – Nauczyciel badań nad smokami uciął pytanie Julesa. – Spadajmy stąd.

* * *

– Mogłam się tego domyślić.

Nora uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, wchodząc ze swoją ekipą (James, Fred, Rose, Scorpius i Nott; Albus i Tamara gdzieś zniknęli) do Wielkiej Świetlicy i kogo widząc? Dwie bardzo znajome i bardzo zaprzyjaźnione Puchonki…

– A co? Myślałaś, że się nas tak szybko pozbędziesz? – Lucy zaciągnęła się papierosem, patrząc na nich leniwie. – Nie ma tak dobrze, koteczku.

Siedziała w niedbałej pozycji na jednej z kanap, ubrana w białą luźną koszulkę, spod której prześwitywał czarny stanik, ciemne poszarpane dżinsy, a na nogach miała bordowe martensy, które oparła na stoliku.

Towarzyszyła jej, jak zwykle zresztą, Joss, która wyglądała zarazem na wystraszoną, jak i podekscytowaną. Patrzyła na Rose, Scorpiusa, Notta i Freda z wielkim zainteresowanie, chichocząc cicho, gdy ci spojrzeli na nią. Wydawało się, że szczególną uwagę zwróciła na Weasleya, który uśmiechnął się do niej lekko. Joss pomachała mu pluszowym wilkołakiem, którego trzymała wcześniej na kolanach. Miała na sobie różowo-niebiesko-żółtą koszulę nocną i kapcie w kształcie szarych wilków. Kasztanowe włosy związała w dwa warkoczyki. Według Nory wyglądała przeuroczo.

– O co dokładnie chodzi? – spytała Rose, z wielkim zdumieniem patrząc na swoją kuzynkę, która przecież nigdy się do nich nie przyznawała. Dlaczego z własnej woli chciała się z nimi spotkać?

– Właśnie. Mam jeszcze kilka rzeczy do zrobienia – mruknął Scorpius i nie zważając na karcące spojrzenia swojej siostry i dziewczyny, rzucił się na wolny fotel.

– Powiem to szybko i dość jasno. – Lucy spojrzała Norze prosto w oczy. – Nie obchodzą mnie żadne wasze sekrety. Mam je głęboko w dupie i nie chcę się w nie nawet mieszać. Tak samo z tymi Łowcami-srami. Niech robią sobie, co tam chcą. Ale… obchodzi mnie Hugo. I chcę pomóc w jego przebudzeniu. – Nie zważając na ich zdumione miny, zgasiła papierosa o swojego buta, rzucając niedopałek na podłogę i kontynuowała: – Jaki macie plan na włamanie się do tych Łowców i przejęcie zaklęcia ożywiającego?

Jedyną odpowiedzią, na jaką było ją stać, to wymamrotanie czegoś w stylu:

 _Eeee… Yyyy…_

Ale Nott szybko zareagował.

– One nie powinny wiedzieć o Łowcach. Ani o tym zaklęciu – syknął Albert, patrząc ze wściekłością na Norę.

– Potrzebowałam ich pomocy. Naprawdę wiele umieją i mogą nam-

Nagle drzwi do Wielkiej Świetlicy otworzyły się, a do środka wpadli Tamara i Albus. Szybko do nich podbiegli, ledwo łapiąc oddechy. Na ich twarzach malował się lęk. Rosjanka trzymała w dłoni skrawek pergaminu.

– Co się stało? – Jako pierwszy spytał Fred, do którego przyczepiła się dość zaniepokojona Joss.

– Za-atakowali. Łowcy. Rezerwat. W. Rumunii – wysapała Tamara, podając Weasleyowi list.

Rose podeszła do Freda, czytając mu przez ramię treść wiadomości. Nott podbiegł do swojej kuzynki, pospiesznie zadając jej pytania.

Nora postanowiła trzymać się Albusa i to jego wypytać. Ale zanim to zrobiła, Fred wykrzyknął: _Roxie!_ I wyleciał z Wielkiej Świetlicy.

Pobiegli za nim, krzycząc, by się zatrzymał. Pytając się, dokąd biegnie.

Fred nawet nie zwolnił.

– On chyba… kieruje się do mojej mamy – wysapała Rose, która nie była zbyt wysportowana i która nie przepadała za bieganiem. Scorpius musiał ją lekko ciągnąć.

Miała rację. Fred nawet nie zatrzymał się przed chimerą strzegącą gabinetu dyrektora, ale już z daleka krzyknął hasło i nie zwalniając kroku, wbiegł po schodach i nie pukając, wparował do pomieszczenia.

Udało im się szybko go dogonić, ale chłopak zdążył już nawrzeszczeć na zdumioną Hermionę.

– Pytam jeszcze raz: co z moją siostrą?! Żyje?! – wykrzyczał, dysząc niesamowicie. Mógł się wydawać wściekły, ale Nora wiedziała, że on po prostu niesamowicie się boi.

Hermiona zmrużyła oczy, patrząc na ich całą gromadę i spokojnie powiedziała:

– Nie mam pojęcia, skąd wiecie o ataku, jaki został przeprowadzony na Rezerwat. To informacje wyjątkowo tajne. Na pewno nie przeznaczone dla uszu bandy nastolatków. Zmykajcie stąd. – Przez surową twarz kobiety przemkną skurcz i delikatniejszym tonem dodała: – Nic jej nie jest. Trafiła do Nory. Jest bezpieczna.

Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą. Fredowi opadły ramiona. Wymamrotał przeprosiny i jako pierwszy wyszedł z gabinetu. Za nim wymknęła się Joss, starająca się być bardzo cicho, co skończyło się oczywiście wpadnięciem przez nią na kilka stolików i pozrzucaniu z nich wszystkich rzeczy. Zarumieniła się niesamowicie i wyleciała z gabinetu.

– Idźcie spać. Jeśli będę miała jeszcze jakieś informację, dam wam znać – powiedziała Hermiona, siadając na fotelu przy swoim biurku, biorąc do ręki pergamin i pióro.

– A wujek Charlie? – spytał, stojący tuż obok Nory, James.

Hermiona wetchnęła ze smutkiem.

– Nie mam o nim żadnych wieści.

W zadziwiającej ciszy i zgodności, odwrócili się i wyszli z gabinetu.

* * *

Czuła niesamowite odrętwienie. Mrugała ospale powiekami, obserwując innych ludzi, ale tak naprawdę ich nie widząc. Słuchając ich słów, ale nie rozumiejąc ich znaczenia.

Nie chciała myśleć. Bo nie chciała pamiętać.

Czy była w szoku? Bardzo prawdopodobne. Ale jakoś zbytnio ją to nie obchodziło.

Mogła – bezboleśnie – cofnąć się myślami do momentu _śmier-_. Nie. Do momentu, gdy szli, szukając miejsca, z którego mogli bezpiecznie się teleportować. Wtedy jeszcze mówiła. Starała się podnieść innych na duchu. Pomagała profesorowi Healowi iść. Próbowała nie słyszeć szlochu Eleny.

A później… gdy się w końcu teleportowali… gdy matka i ojciec wzięli ją w ramiona… gdy inni ludzie zajęli się jej towarzyszami… gdy usłyszała płacz babci Molly i poczuła charakterystyczny zapach Nory… coś… zamknęło się w niej.

Czuła tylko pustkę.

Nie odpowiadała na zadawane jej pytania. Wujek Harry dość długo siedział obok niej i próbował skłonić ją do rozmowy. Bezskutecznie. Ciocia Ginny okryła ją kocem i zaopiekowała się Eleną – pozwoliła jej płakać i wysłuchała jej. To bardzo miłe z jej strony. Ale dlaczego Cioran płacze? Roxie w sumie nie chciała tego wiedzieć.

W pewnym momencie pojawił się nawet minister magii.

Zbyt wielkiego wrażenia to na niej nie zrobiło.

Leżała na kanapie, opierając się policzkiem o oparcie i przyglądając się płomieniom tańczącym w kominku. Chyba salsę… Tak. Zdecydowanie salsę.

Kogoś jej brakowało.

Na kogoś czekała.

Ale… nie chciała o tym teraz myśleć.

Chyba byli na nią źli. Oczekiwali, że więcej im powie. Stali nad nią i próbowali zmusić ją do mówienia.

W końcu Saxony i jej mama się zdenerwowały i kazały im zostawić ją w spokoju.

Dlatego teraz miała spokój.

Sam i Hektor siedzieli razem. Aleksander Heal został zabrany do św. Munga. Saxony przysiadła blisko niej, ściskając w bladych dłoniach kubek z herbatą. Zmyła już krew z żółtych włosów. To dobrze, a zarazem szkoda. Hisato Otsu został odesłany do domu. Elena usnęła obok niej.

W kuchni toczono debatę. Wielu ważnych czarodziei się tam zebrało. W zwykłej kuchni! Zabawne…

Ten stan trwał bardzo długo, gdy nagle… usłyszała pyknięcie, charakterystyczne dla teleportacji.

Wróciło do niej życie.

Gwałtownie wstała i nie zważając ani na zawroty głowy, ani na zimno, wybiegła z domu i od razu wpadła w jego ramiona, które ciasno się wokół niej zacisnęły. Do nosa dobiegł zapach lasu, w oczach pojawiły się łzy. Ten uścisk był rozpaczliwy. Ratował. Wyławiał ją.

– Ty żyjesz… – szepnął do jej ucha.

Roxie zaśmiała się krótko i płaczliwie.

– Ty też.

 _Żyjemy._


	32. Chapter 32

W ramionach wroga

– Uuuuh! Jamesie Syriuszu Potter – jesteś takim idiotą!

Nora miała już dość. James doprowadził ją na skraj wytrzymałości.

Stali naprzeciwko siebie. Chłopak zacisnął dłonie w pięści, unosząc je, gdy kolejny krzyk wyrwał się z jego ust, brązowe włosy sterczały mu na wszystkie strony, policzki zaczerwieniły się, a dziurki w nosie niebezpiecznie drgały. Był wściekły. Ale ona nie pozostawała mu dłużna, każdym słowem zdzierając sobie gardło; skóra na twarzy paliła ją i wiedziała, że zapewne wygląda teraz jak burak, ale zbytnio ją to nie obchodziło. Interesował ją list w jej torbie, Potter-kretyn i może jeszcze Wiesław, który nieporadnie czepiał się pazurkami jej ramienia, robiąc przy tym małe dziurki w jej szacie. Znajdowali się na dziedzińcu, pod wielkim dębem, w cieni, gdzie mogli być widoczni dla innych i zapewne także słyszalni, ale nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie miał zamiaru się do nich zbliżyć.

O co się kłócili?

Niby o błahostkę – zwykły list. Ale doświadczenia życiowe Nory były doskonałym przykładem na to, że listy potrafią wszystko skomplikować. W tym przypadku także.

– Czy nie wydaje ci się to dziwne, że do ciebie napisał? – James ściszył odrobinę głos, choć nadal był wściekły. Teraz próbował zagrać tego rozsądnego, który za wszelką cenę próbuje przekonać ją do swojego, jakże słusznego, zdania. – Nie rozumiesz, co on robi? Wciąż cię wykorzystuje. Tylko ciebie zawodzi, a potem myśli, że jednym listem, jedną rozmową wszystko naprawi. A wiesz, co będzie potem? Znów schrzani ci życie, zostawi w gównie i złamie ci serce. Skurwisyn, a nie ojciec.

– Jak śmiesz…? – Nora zachłysnęła się powietrzem, patrząc na niego z niedowierzeniem. Płomień wściekłości znów w niej zapłonął. – Nawet nie wiesz, co do mnie napisał!

– Bo może nie chcesz mi powiedzieć!? I ja wiem dlaczego. Bo mam rację! – James wykrzyczał to zdanie, unosząc ręce do góry i nachylając się nad nią. – Zazwyczaj mam rację! A ci tak trudno to zaakceptować, co? Myślisz, że żyjesz w jakiejś bajce, dziewczyno? Że Blaise na końcu okaże się dobrą postacią, która ciebie przeprosi i że będziecie żyli ze sobą szczęśliwie tak, jak sobie to wymarzyłaś? A może że wrócicie do czasów sprzed Hogwartu, gdy było wam razem tak wspaniale, ale – jego głos stawał się coraz cichszy; wpatrując się w jego oczy, nawet nie zauważyła, że chwycił ją mocno za nadgarstek; jego twarz znajdowała się coraz bliżej jej własnej – czekaj! Czy to nie on porwał cię, rzucił na ciebie klątwę, przez którą nie mogłaś być sobą, zafundował ci blizny, które do końca życia będziesz musiała ukrywać, kłamał, oszukiwał cię? I ty mu wciąż ufasz? Jak bardzo naiwnym i nienormalnym trzeba być-

Nie skończył zdania. Rozległ się głośny plask, gdy wymierzyła mu policzek. Chłopak z wrażenia puścił jej nadgarstek; na jego twarzy widniał czerwony ślad.

Nic nie mówiąc, odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła spod dębu. Nie miała zamiaru oglądać się za siebie. Wzięła drążący oddech, poprawiła pasek od torby na ramieniu i oddaliła się. Usłyszała jeszcze, że James ją woła, ale na szczęście za nią nie poszedł. Wiesiu – ten paskudny kameleon – szturchnął ją nosem w policzek. Machinalnie pogłaskała go po główce, starając się jeszcze nie myśleć. Jeszcze nie czuć. Jeszcze się nad tym nie zastanawiać.

Weszła do zamku, pokonała sporą ilość schodów, by znaleźć się w jednej z tajemnych skrytek, która mieściła się za gobelinem na czwartym piętrze i w której było wystarczająco miejsca, by w niej wygodnie usiąść, opierając się plecami o kamienną ścianę, a ramieniem o okno. I tak spóźniła się na zaklęcia – swoją pierwszą lekcję – więc równie dobrze mogła zrobić sobie małe wagary na tę jedną godzinę. Potrzebowała spokoju, a niedawno znaleziona przez Albusa skrytka idealnie się do tego nadawała.

 _On nic nie rozumie,_ pomyślała, wyjmując dość grubą kopertę i kładąc ją na kolanach. Przejechała palcem po napisanym jej ojca charakterem pisma _Blaise Zabini._ Żałowała, że James w ogóle był przy niej, gdy dostała ten list. Ale sowia poczta zawsze zjawiała się na śniadaniu, a chłopak ostatnimi czasy rzadko opuszczał jej bok. Od razu zauważył, że to od niego… i się wściekł. Mogła – a raczej próbowała – zrozumieć, że on się tak zachowuje, bo naprawdę się o nią troszczy. Ale wybrał sobie dość dziwny sposób, by to okazać.

Nienawidziła się z nim kłócić, ale nie potrafiła inaczej. I nawet już nie chciała się starać i coś zmieniać, by było inaczej. A otaczali ją ludzie, z którymi nigdy nie potrafiłaby się pokłócić – ze swoją mamą, z Albusem, z Rose, z Tamarą – nie tak naprawdę. Nie mogłaby powiedzieć im czegoś, co by ich zraniło. Bo to także zabolałoby ją. I to chyba tak powinno wyglądać, prawda? Gdy ludziom zależy na sobie nawzajem. A z Jamesem…? Naprawdę miała nadzieję, że im wyjdzie. On był dobrym chłopakiem. Może trochę zbyt impulsywnym, aż nadto troskliwym i zapatrzonym w siebie, ale wielokrotnie udowadniał, że potrafi być prawdziwym przyjacielem, uroczym, kochanym i, choć to przecież nie jest najważniejsze, przystojnym… Ech. Co ona sobie wyobrażała? Chyba James miał rację z tą bajką. Ale życie nią nie jest. I nigdy nie będzie.

Otworzyła kopertę – taka wielka kłótnia, awantura, a ona nawet jeszcze tego listu nie widziała – wysypała jej zawartość na kolana i zamarła.

Uniosła wzrok na Wisława, który oparł się o jej stopę, przybierając barwę i fakturę jej czarnych lakierek.

– Chyba mamy kolejny problem, Brzydalu.

* * *

To już jakaś tradycja.

Nora przymknęła oczy i skuliła się w rogu kanapy. Nie sądziła, że znowu wyląduje w Wielkiej Świetlicy. Ale tak się stało. Od razu po lekcjach – na które w końcu, chcąc nie chcąc, musiała się udać –przybiegła po nią Joss, chwyciła za rękę i zaciągnęła na kolejne _super tajne spotkanie._ Po drodze trajkotała o tym, jaki to Fred jest cudowny, miły i kochany. Nora miała ochotę przetrzeć sobie uszy i zapytać, czy dziewczyna mówi poważnie. Ale błysk w oczach Puchonki i radosny uśmiech na twarzy wskazywały, że ona naprawdę coś czuje do Weasleya. Może i dobrze? Ta dwójka nawet do siebie pasowała. Obydwoje posiadali jakąś taką umiejętność czerpania radości z życia.

Bardzo ją to zdziwiło, ale w Wielkiej Świetlicy spotkała kogoś, kogo dawno nie widziała…

– O, proszę, proszę… Któż to w końcu nas odwiedził? – Nora zaśmiała się, zapominając o kłótni z Jamesem, o swoich wszystkich problemach i rzuciła się, by wyściskać Roxie. – Wiem, że się za mną stęskniłaś, mała. Ale to nie powód, by mnie dusić – stęknęła czarnoskóra dziewczyna, poklepując ją po plecach i próbując delikatnie odsunąć.

– Kiedy przyjechałaś? – Nora w końcu ją wypuściła i dopiero wtedy spostrzegła, że Roxie nie była sama. Towarzyszyli jej dwaj chłopacy i jedna dziewczyna.

Elena Cioran, jak przedstawiła się przyjaciółka Roxanne, miała intrygujący typ urody. Wyjątkowo piękna i przy tym bardzo delikatna, posiadała odrobinę ciemniejszą karnację oraz czarne włosy, które związała w koka; jej nowa szata wskazywała, że została przydzielona do Puchonów. Nora nigdy nie zważała na stereotypy, ale dziewczyna pasowała do tego domu – wydawała się być bardzo łagodną osobą.

Razem z nią przybył jej brat bliźniak, Cristian, który odrobinę różnił się od siostry. Na pewno był od niej wyższy, dość szczupły. Przystojny, ale raczej o chłopięcym uroku. Na jego twarzy znajdował się szeroki uśmiech, który miał swoje odzwierciedlenie w ciemnych oczach. Ucieszył się, gdy dowiedział się, że Nora także jest Gryfonką – nawet zażartował, że teraz nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, by Eleonora za niego wyszła i by mieli razem gromadkę słodkich lwiątek do wychowania… To był żart. Chyba.

Nora nie spodziewała się, że Roxie wróci z wymiany razem z chłopakiem! No, trzeba przyznać, że powrót nie zależał od niej… Eleonora nie wiedziała do końca, co myśleć o Julesie. Na początku wydawał jej się dość… specyficzny. Na pewno był przystojny. Bardzo wysoki, z jasnymi włosami i intensywnie zielonymi oczami. Myślała, że będzie zapatrzonym w siebie gogusiem, ale wystarczyło, że przyjrzała się mu, gdy znajduje się przy Roxie – jak razem się przekomarzają, jak blisko ze sobą są, nawet jak trzymają się za ręce… Drobne gesty, które pokazywały, jak bardzo kochają się nawzajem. Nora wstydziła się tego, ale w tym momencie poczuła tak wielki przypływ zazdrości, że aż sama się sobą przeraziła. Oczywiście, nie dała tego po sobie poznać… Okazało się, że Jules już kiedyś chodził do Hogwartu – przez pierwszy rok. Ustalono, że wróci do swojego starego domu, do Hufflepuffu.

Wkrótce zjawiła się reszta ekipy.

Fred był najbardziej szczęśliwy – w końcu wróciła jego bliźniaczka! Wycałował siostrę, a później siedział obok niej na kanapie i przez cały czas klepał po ramieniu, jakby próbując się upewnić, że ona naprawdę tam jest i że mu nie ucieknie.

O dziwo, to Scorpius zagroził, że urwie Julesowi jaja, jeśli ten skrzywdzi Roxie. To oświadczenie zdziwiło wszystkich z wyjątkiem Roxanne, która uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością do Malfoya. Nora coś mgliście pamiętała, że Weasley i Scorpius mieli kiedyś wspólną tajemnicę… Chodziło o jakiegoś chłopaka…? Nie potrafiła sobie przypomnieć.

James się do niej nie odzywał; usiadł obrażony jak najdalej od niej. Rose posłała jej zdziwione spojrzenie, pytając się szeptem, co go ugryzło. Nora tylko pokręciła głową na znak, że nie chce teraz o tym rozmawiać. Weasley uśmiechnęła się współczująco i usiadła obok Scorpiusa, który rozmawiał z Julesem i Eleną. Joss znów uczepiła się Freda, opowiadając mu i Roxie o swoim śnie z wilkołakami i gwiazdami Disco Polo w roli głównej. Cristian próbował poderwać Lucy, ale ta tylko nazwała go żałosnym robaczkiem, chuchnęła dymem w twarz i kazała, by zostawił ją w spokoju – używając odrobinę ostrzejszych słów. Nott wykorzystał chwilę nieuwagi Puchonki i ukradł jej jednego papierosa z paczki. Albus miał dość zamyśloną minę – siedząc obok Nory, bawił się swoją różdżką. Tamara chodziła nerwowo po dywanie i…

Zabini zamrugała, patrząc na podenerwowaną Rosjankę. Chciała się już zapytać, o co chodzi, gdy usłyszała głos Joss:

– … mamy zamiar włamać się do Łowców Czarodziei, bardzo złych i niebezpiecznych typków, by wykraść zaklęcie, które obudzi Hugona i-

– Hej! – Zapadła cisza. Tamara odwróciła się do Joss, świdrując ją spojrzeniem. Jej mina nie była za wesoła. – Możesz mi powiedzieć, co robisz? – syknęła.

– Ja… ja… tylko… chciałam im powiedzieć… – Puchonka skuliła się, nie mogąc znieść tego, że jest w centrum uwagi. Zaczęła nerwowo bawić się swoimi włosami, sprawiając, że bransoletki na jej nadgarstkach zabrzęczały.

– Nie obchodzi mnie, co chciałaś! Czy ty nie rozumiesz-

– Ej, zostaw ją w spokoju! Nie musisz się na niej wyżywać. – Nora była pewna, że to Lucy zacznie bronić swoją przyjaciółkę, ale wyprzedził ją Fred, który złapał Joss za rękę i patrzył surowo na Tamarę. Puchonka cała się trzęsła; wtuliła głowę w ramię Weasleya. Rosjanka musiała mieć wyrzuty sumienia, że tak wybuchła, ale, jak to ona, nie mogła tak po prostu przeprosić.

– No dobra. Ale żeby to był ostatni raz – warknęła, siadając na dywanie i wyjmując jeden ze swoich noży.

– Ona tak zawsze? – spytała ją szeptem Elena. Nora z westchnieniem mogła tylko kiwnąć głową.

– Dobrze, że Joss o tym powiedziała. My także musimy dostać się do siedziby Łowców. – Ciszę przerwała Roxie, która spuściła głowę, przyglądając się swojej dłoni znajdującej się w uścisku dłoni Julesa. Później spojrzała na swoich przyjaciół. Wydawała się o wiele starsza i poważniejsza. – Dziewczyny z Rezerwatu zostały przez nich porwane. One tam są. Uwięzione. Minister mówił, że zrobią wszystko, by je uwolnić. Ale co oni tam mogą? Wciąż udają, że Łowcy nie są realnym zagrożeniem i że w ogóle nie istnieją! – Roxanne mówiła z taką goryczą; widziała i wiedziała o rzeczach, o których człowiek wolałby zapomnieć. – Tylko ich czwórkę wzięli, wiecie? Innych pomordowali… Porwali Isabellę oraz Maelys, które znaliśmy. Z Isą się przyjaźniliśmy. Jeśli znacie sposób, by się tam dostać, zdradźcie go nam.

– Cóż… my do końca tego nie wiemy… – zaczął mówić Scorpius, ale Tamara mu przerwała.

– Ja wiem.

Dziewczyna wstała i nie zważając na zszokowane spojrzenia, schowała nóż do cholewki swojego wysokiego kozaka i wyjęła różdżkę. Machnęła nią i za pomocą niewerbalnego zaklęcia sprawiła, że w powietrzu przed nią zawisła sporej wielkości skrzynka – drewniana, ze srebrnymi wzorami i kłódką. Postawiła ją na ziemi. Odgarniając lecące do oczy włosy na bok, klęknęła przed nią i szybkim machnięciem różdżki rozcięła sobie nadgarstek. Obserwowali ją uważnie w ciszy, ale na ten ruch jakby ocknęli się i zaczęli zadawać jej pytania. Fuknęła na nich tylko, że mają siedzieć cicho i skapnęła swoją krwią na zamek, który od razu się otworzył.

Stanęli wokół niej. Tamara spojrzała na nich uważnie i powiedziała poważnym głosem:

– Mam plan. Ale to nielegalne. I ściśle tajne. – Spojrzała na Joss i dodała: – Jeśli cokolwiek komukolwiek wypaplasz, spalę cię na stosie.

Puchonka pisnęła cicho i ukryła się za Fredem i Lucy, który spojrzeli na Rosjankę z dezaprobatą. Tamara wzruszyła tylko ramionami.

– Wolałam postawić sprawę jasno. – Zaczęła wyjmować rzeczy ze szkatułki, przy tym mówiąc: – Udało mi się zdobyć plany siedziby Łowców. Mam też to malutkie pudełeczko. – Pokazała im czarny prostokątny przedmiot może odrobinę większy od kostki Rubika. – Wytwarza promieniowanie, które pomoże nam wejść do środka. Wokół kwatery Łowców jest pole, które chroni ich przed czarodziejami, ale które, jako że żyją tam przecież Śmierciożercy i inni czarodzieje, nie działa w środku. Tylko bariera nie przepuszcza magii, ale dzięki temu urządzeniu będziemy mogli dostać się do środka i-

– Skąd to masz? Bo na pewno nie od LOCHu. – Nott patrzył na nią śmiertelnie poważny, zaciskając szczękę. Wyglądał niesamowicie groźnie ze swoją czarną czupryną, ostrymi rysami twarzy i ciemnymi oczami, w których malowała się nieufność.

– Od przyjaciela – odpowiedziała szybko Tamara, przyciskając zwinięte w rulon plany do piersi.

– Od jakiego, na Merlina? – Nott wyglądał, jakby miał za chwilę wybuchnąć gniewem.

– Nie twoja sprawa – powiedziała twardo i już o wiele spokojnej, nie uginając się pod jego spojrzeniem.

– I co dalej? Jaki jest twój plan? – Chłopak był wyraźnie zdenerwowany, ale udawał, że w to _wchodzi._ – Chcesz tam tak po prostu wpaść, ukraść zaklęcie, uwolnić dziewczyny i stamtąd wylecieć? Jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz?

– Mamy pelerynę niewidkę. Dostanę także stroje Łowców i kilka kart identyfikacyjnych i ten przyjaciel…

– Kim on niby jest?! – Nott w końcu nie wytrzymał. Pozwolił gniewowi się ujawnić.

Tamara zacisnęła usta. Norze coś tutaj nie grało, ale przecież ufała dziewczynie. Nawet jeśli ta nie mogła zdradzić, kto jej pomaga. To nie było ważne. Ale Albert nie myślał w podobny sposób…

– Po czyjej jesteś stronie, co? – Przepchnął się obok kuzynki, popychając ją barkiem. W drzwiach jeszcze się odwrócił i rzucił na koniec: – Ten twój przyjaciel nie wyjdzie na tym dobrze. Ostatni nie wyszedł…

Po chwili już go nie było. Drzwi zamknęły się z trzaskiem.

Tamara wyglądała, jakby ktoś jej mocno przywalił – inaczej nie dało się tego określić. W jednej chwili na jej twarzy zagościł taki ból, w oczach pojawiły się łzy, przycisnęła rękę do piersi, jakby coś wewnątrz niej zostało złamane…

Ciszę, która zapadła, można by kroić.

– Niezręcznie… – zanucił Cristian i od razu jęknął, gdy Roxie walnęła go łokciem w bok.

– To my może pójdziemy. Chciałam pokazać im zamek – mruknęła Weasley, chwyciła Elenę i Julesa za dłonie i wyprowadziła z Wielkiej Świetlicy. Cristian poczłapał za nimi.

Lucy, Joss i Fred także pospiesznie się zmyli. Pana Katastrofa, która najwidoczniej zaczęła się bać Tamary, wyleciała jako pierwsza z pomieszczenia. Rose i Scorpiusowi także nie trzeba było mówić, by wyszli. Sami się zebrali i ciągnąc ze sobą Jamesa, opuścili świetlicę.

Zostali w trójkę.

Nora, Tamara i Albus. Eleonora i jej dwójka najlepszych przyjaciół. Gryfonka, Puchonka i Ślizgon…

Trwali przez chwilę w bezruchu, ale Albus nagle westchnął, podszedł do Tamary, delikatnie uniósł zranioną rękę dziewczyny, którą ta użyła do otworzenia skrzyni i rzucił na nią zaklęcie _Episkey,_ leczące. Gdy rana zniknęła, nie puścił jej przegubu. Wpatrzyli się w siebie, a Nora poczuła się jak intruz. Coś między nimi było. Ten moment wydawał się tak intymny, że Zabini naprawdę czuła się nie na miejscu. Zaczęła wycofywać się w kierunku drzwi.

– Wiecie, co…? To ja może już pójdę. Do zobaczenia! – powiedziała cicho, ale było to zbędne, gdyż para przestała zwracać na nią uwagę. Nora uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i korzystając z ich rozkojarzenia, chwyciła plany siedziby Łowców i wybiegła z Wielkiej Świetlicy. Zapewne oberwie się jej od Tamary za to, że je zabrała. Ale w tym momencie zbytnio ją to nie obchodziło. Rozpaczliwie ich potrzebowała, jeśli jej plan miał wypalić…

* * *

* _Miałam wielki dylemat, czy pisać to z perspektywy Tamary czy Albusa… ~ Gabsone nene_

W końcu zrozumiał. Tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało. Zaczął zwracać uwagę na drobne szczegóły. Przypominać sobie różne rzeczy… I tak. Zdecydowanie był w niej zakochany i to od dłuższego czasu. Ale trochę mu zajęło, by w końcu to zrozumieć. A co najlepsze, ona także coś do niego czuła. Teraz już to wiedział.

Może to widok łez w jej oczach, a może fakt, że była rozbita emocjonalnie, ale w końcu ją zobaczył. Prawdziwą. Dziewczynę, która tylko udaje twardzielkę, zamyka się w sobie, bo się boi. Że ktoś ją zrani? Czy raczej, że to ona kogoś skrzywdzi? Ale po raz pierwszy opadły wszystkie jej maski. Nie wiedział, czy dziękować za to Nottowi, czy znaleźć go i przywalić za to, że sprawił przykrość Tamarze. Może oba na raz?

Wciąż trzymał ją za nadgarstek – i był to ich jedyny, prawdopodobnie pierwszy taki, kontakt fizyczny. Dziewczyna spuściła głowę, by choć trochę ukryć łzy. Ona nigdy nie płacze – ten widok rozdzierał jego serce. Nie mógł się powstrzymać. Delikatnie położył rękę na jej talii, starając sobie wmówić, że wcale nie boi się, że dziewczyna zaraz rzuci się na niego ze swoim nożem i że trwale go okaleczy. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy tak się jednak nie stało, choć poczuł, jak lekko drgnęła. Odrobinę się stresował – ona przecież była niesamowicie piękna i w dodatku starsza od niego – ale nie mógł się zatrzymać. Nawet nie chciał. Przyciągnął ją do siebie – mimo jej wysokich butów i tak górował nad nią. Tamara oparła ręce na jego piersi. Albus miał wrażenie, że jeszcze nigdy nie był z żadną dziewczyną tak blisko. Nie w ten sposób. Jedną ręką wciąż obejmował ją w pasie, drugą zaś, puściwszy zawczasu jej nadgarstek, położył na jej mokrym policzku. Łagodnie uniósł jej głowę tak, by móc spojrzeć jej w oczy – zaczerwienione, ale nadal piękne. Otarł jej łzy z policzków i coś czując, że dziewczyna zaraz się uspokoi i zapewne znów zacznie _grać_ , nachylił się i nie zważając na jej jęk protestu, pocałował ją.

Znacznie się to różniło od pocałunków z Jasmine – z którą Albus tak w ogóle niedawno zerwał; musiał być w stosunku do niej uczciwy – które były przyjemne i dość dziecinne, ale nie wzbudzały w nim większych emocji. Teraz, choć brzmiało to kiczowato, miał wrażenie, że się unosi, a serce zaraz wyskoczy mu z piersi. Na początku ich wargi spotkały się nieśmiało – Alowi wciąż się wydawało, że Tamara zaraz go odepchnie – więc bardzo się zdziwił, gdy dziewczyna wspięła się na palce, zarzucając mu ręce na szyi i pogłębiając pocałunek. W pewnym momencie zaczął on być bardziej namiętny, a Albus nawet się nie zorientował, kiedy cofnęli się i opadli na jedną z kanap. Leżał na plecach, a Tamara usiadła na nim okrakiem, całując czule jego usta, oba policzki, czoło, a później szyję, rozpięła kilka guzików jego koszuli i… wybuchła śmiechem.

Albus zmarszczył brwi i usiadł, mając dziewczynę, siedzącą przodem do niego, na swoich kolanach. Tamara oparła policzek o jego ramię, obejmując go i wciąż się śmiejąc. Chłopak zdał sobie sprawę, że to pierwszy raz, gdy słyszy jej śmiech. Rzadkością był uśmiech na jej twarzy; o śmiechu nigdy nie było mowy.

– Hm… Stało się coś? – spytał w końcu, uśmiechając się niepewnie i głaszcząc ją po włosach.

Tamara uniosła głowę, by cmoknąć go w usta i uśmiechnąć się promiennie. Nigdy nie wyglądała dla niego piękniej.

– Nic specjalnego. Po prostu jestem szczęśliwa. I właśnie zdałam sobie sprawę, jak bardzo byłam głupia…

Odgarnął jej kosmyki ciemnych włosów z twarzy.

– Myślałem, że mnie nienawidzisz – mruknął w końcu, splatając ich place razem.

– Próbowałam. – Znów oparła głowę o jego ramię.

– Wiem.

– Ale nie dałam rady.

– Zauważyłem.

Zaśmiali się na tę dziwaczną wymianę zdań. Ale po chwili spoważnieli, myśląc o tym samym…

– Chcesz może… o tym pogadać? – spytał, trochę obawiając się jej reakcji.

Ale dziewczyna po raz kolejny go zaskoczyła, spokojnie odpowiadając:

– Miał na imię Rett i znaliśmy się praktycznie od dziecka. Razem wychowywaliśmy się w kwaterze głównej LOCHu. On potrafił stawać się niewidzialnym! Zawsze mu zazdrościłam tej wyjątkowej umiejętności. Moja polega tylko na przeczuciach. A potem… jednego dnia… był wypadek. I on zginął. Z mojej winy. – Głos jej lekko zadrgał, ale nie pozwoliła sobie na kolejną chwilę załamania. – Ale nie mówmy już o tym, dobrze? Kiedyś ci opowiem resztę, ale nie teraz…

Albus przytaknął i ucieszył się, gdy na twarzy dziewczyny pojawił się zadziorny uśmieszek.

– Chyba wiem, co możemy teraz zrobić. Coś bardzo produktywnego – mruknęła, popychając go, by znów opadł na kanapie.

Chłopak przełknął ślinę, ale uśmiechnął się w podobny sposób.

– Mówisz? – powiedział i przyciągnął ją do kolejnego pocałunku.

* * *

Tydzień zajęły im wszystkie przygotowania. Ale Nora już nie brała w nich udziału, ponieważ…

– Nie możesz z nami iść.

Spojrzała z niedowierzaniem na Tamarę. Ona rozumie, gdyby to powiedział James, Nott lub ktoś taki… ale jej Mara?

– Chyba żartujesz. – Była już gotowa wygłosić wielką przemowę, dlaczego powinni ją zabrać, czując przy tym, jak szpony paniki zaciskają się na jej gardle. Ona _musiała_ z nimi iść. Musiała.

– Naprawdę nie możesz – powiedział Albus, stając obok Tamary; przez ostatni tydzień trzymali się blisko siebie i o dziwo przestali się kłócić, choć jeszcze nie widziała, by jakoś w bardziej widoczny sposób okazywali, że są razem. Jeśli są. Kto ich tam wie?

– I ty także przeciwko mnie? – sapnęła, patrząc na przyjaciół z wściekłością. Musieli ją zabrać. Musieli.

– Wybacz, ale nie możesz się dostać w ręce Łowców. Oni tylko na to czekają. To zbyt niebezpieczne, Pisklaku. – Tamara była zacięta w swoim postanowieniu.

– Mogę się przecież zmienić! Nie będą wiedzieli, że to ja…

– Nie. Zostaniesz z Fredem i Joss i będziesz nas kryła. Choć wątpię, by w piątek po lekcjach jakoś zbytnio zwrócili uwagę na naszą nieobecność. Przykro mi – dodał łagodnie Nott, który nadal był obrażony na Tamarę, ale który od zawsze miał słabość do Nory. Poklepał ją po głowię.

Czuła, jak łzy napływają jej do oczu. Nie dlatego, że posiadała po prostu taki kaprys, by z nimi iść. Jej plan się nie powiedzie, jeśli… Chyba że… Wpadła na pomysł. Jeszcze nie wszystko stracone.

– Dobrze. Macie rację, choć mi się to nie podoba. W takim razie nie będę się już wtrącała. – Zrobiła obrażoną minę, odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła z Wielkiej Świetlicy (czy to nie dziwne, że jeszcze nikt się nie zorientował, że się do niej włamali? Lucy uważała, że to dzięki pozostałości magii Pokoju Życzeń).

Za drzwiami spotkała Wiesława – ostatnimi czasy kameleon ciągle za nią łaził. Ale to mogło się jej przydać… Czytała niedawno o jednym pożytecznym zaklęciu, które zapewnia kontakt ze zwierzętami…

– Wiesiu – może to dziwne, że mówiła do niego jak do prawdziwej osoby, ale ten Brzydal naprawdę ją słuchał i był inteligentny – chcesz się zabawić w super szpiega?

Wszystko sobie zaplanowała.

Wciąż udawała obrażoną, ale gdy tylko jej przyjaciele wyruszyli, pobiegła do swojego dormitorium i przejrzała wszystko, co miała.

A o co chodziło?

Oczywiście o list, który dostała od Blaise'a.

Sama wiadomość była dość krótka:

 _Znają już Twoją tożsamość. Jeśli nie chcesz, by sytuacja z Rezerwatu powtórzyła się w Hogwarcie, musisz uciekać… Ale oni znajdą Cię wszędzie. Tylko w jednym miejscu nie będą Cię szukali…_

Ona wciąż mu ufała – i tego właśnie James nie potrafił pojąć. Ale… to był jej ojciec. I jeżeli mówił, że musi odejść, odejdzie. Nie mogła ryzykować, że Łowcy zaatakują także Hogwart. Z ich nową technologią dostaną się wszędzie.

Do listu załączony był niewielki wisiorek o takich samych właściwościach, co urządzenie Tamary (który posiadał każdy czarodziej w szeregach Łowców), specjalny strój – jego pomniejszona wersja, którą dziewczyna sama musiała powiększyć – a także nowa tożsamość… Czuła się dziwnie, patrząc w oblicze młodej dziewczyny, czarodziejki o imieniu Ruth Battle – czy istniała naprawdę? Tego nie wiedziała. Miała drobną śliczną twarz, pełne wargi, piwne oczy i krótkie ciemno-brązowe włosy. W niczym nie przypomniała Nory – może tylko tym, że wydawała się być tak samo drobna. Twarz, którą Zabini już wkrótce przybierze… Na jak długo?

Przy zdjęciu były zamieszczone akta, które wskazywały na to, że rodzice Ruth zostali skazani na Azkaban, gdy ta miała zaledwie pięć lat. Oskarżono ich o spowodowanie śmierci mugola – i na tym informacje o sprawie się kończyły. Czy to przez to dziewczyna – Nora starała się myśleć o niej jak o realnej osobie – zdecydowała się, po latach, przystąpić do Łowców? Miała dziewiętnaście lat i posiadała dość cichą i nieśmiałą osobowość. Niedawno przyłączyła się do Łowców, więc to nie powinno wzbudzać podejrzeń, gdy wciąż nie będzie wszystkich znała.

W liście znajdowała się także nowa różdżka – 11 cali, cis, magiczne odchody Lunaballa, dość sztywna. A także lokalizacja i sposób na dostanie się do ich siedziby. Wystarczyło tylko wejść przez bramę, pokazać strażnikom swój identyfikator i już było się w środku! Szkoda, że jej przyjaciele nie mogli wejść tam w ten sam sposób. Przyjaciel Tamary znalazł dla nich inny sposób, twierdząc, że tak duża grupa wzbudziłaby podejrzenia.

Nie mogła ze sobą niczego zabrać. Zostawiała wszystko… Najbardziej żal jej było Wiesia – kameleon zapewne popadnie w depresję albo zrobi sobie imprezę po jej odejściu. A także jej różdżki… Już czuła, że nie dogada się z tą nową. One po prostu nigdy za nią nie przepadały – wyjątkiem była jej własna (12 cali, mahoń, serce smoka, dość giętka). Wbrew poleceniu Blaise'a i tak schowała ją do swojej torby.

Wymknięcie się ze szkoły może wydawać się czymś trudnym, ale wcale takie nie było. Biorąc swoją miotłę, Srebrną Strzałę, skierowała się w kierunku stadionu do Quidditcha. Ubrała już strój Łowców, który składał się z purpurowych dżinsów i tej samej barwy kurtki. Założyła pod nią czarną koszulkę i własne martensy, a na czas podróży zmieniła zaklęciem barwę spodni i kurtki na ciemną. Nie rozumiała, dlaczego sama nie mogła sobie sprawić takiego stroju, ale widocznie coś w nim musiało być wyjątkowego… albo już sama nie wiedziała, o co biega.

Na skraju Zakazanego Lasu wsiadła na miotłę i wzbiła się w powietrze. Skierowała się w kierunku Londynu – okazało się, że siedziba Łowców znajduje się pod ziemią w Epping Forest. Miała nadzieję, że uda jej się szybko tam dostać…

Była dziwnie spokojna. Powinna się stresować, że coś może pójść nie tak, ale… chyba przestało jej już tak na tym zależeć. O siebie się nie bała. Zależało jej tylko na tym, by jej przyjaciołom nic się nie stało – miała nadzieję, że ich ryzykowny plan powiedzie się.

Nagle to wszystko stało się bardziej realne. Znalazła się w wiekowym lesie, gdzie trochę czasu zajęło jej znalezienie naprawdę dobrze ukrytego wejścia. Gdy zeszła po drabince pod ziemię, w purpurowym stroju Łowców, z identyfikatorem przewieszonym na szyi wraz z wisiorkiem, z nową twarzą – wewnątrz wciąż była Eleonorą Zabini. Miotłę pomniejszyła i schowała do torby. Chciała związać włosy, po chwili dopiero rejestrując, że teraz posiada chłopięcą fryzurę. Czuła się niekomfortowo z tym wszystkim. Przemiany nie były już tak bolesne jak za pierwszym razem, ale wciąż zadziwiał ją fakt, że może rano się obudzić i nie wyglądać jak zwyczajna Nora.

Nie zdziwił ją fakt, że wylądowała w miejscu, które przypominało króliczą norę. W powietrzu unosił się duszący zapach ziemi, zewsząd wystawały korzenie, tworząc niewielki tor przeszkód. Jej oczy musiały się przyzwyczaić do panującego pod ziemią półmroku. Gdy tak się stało, ruszyła przed siebie – droga prowadziła tylko w jedną stronę – schylając się, by nie nadziać się na korzenie.

Bardziej zdziwił ją fakt, że przeszła zaledwie kilka metrów, a cała sceneria uległa zmianie. Z _króliczej nory_ trafiła do schludnego korytarza, którego biel aż raziła w oczy. Zabrudzone buty zastukały w lśniącą czystością posadzkę, zastawiając z każdym krokiem pamiątkę po sobie w postaci grudek ziemi, gliny, liści i niewielkich patyków.

W pewnym miejscu poczuła dziwne zimno – zastanawiała się, czy to waśnie była ta bariera chroniąca przed czarodziejami. W myślach podziękowała Blaise'owi za wisiorek, dzięki któremu mogła ją przekroczyć.

Nie minęło dużo czasu, nim doszła do zwyczajnie wyglądającego biureczka, przy którym siedziała znudzona strażniczka, zajęta malowaniem paznokci fioletowym lakierem. Zerknęła tylko na jej identyfikator i mruknęła, że może włazić.

Nora dopiero wtedy wypuściła powietrze i starając się wyglądać na równie znudzoną, ruszyła w kierunku znajdującej się na końcu korytarza windy. Serce wciąż jej biło nienaturalnie szybko i czuła niesamowitą ekscytację pomieszaną z lękiem. Udało jej się wejść. Co dalej?

Oczywiście potknęła się po drodze o własne stopy, ale strażniczka na szczęście była zbyt skupiona na swoich paznokciach, by zwrócić na nią uwagę. Weszła do windy i stosując się do instrukcji podanych przez Blaise'a, kliknęła na podświetloną _10_. Drzwi zamknęły się z cichym szmerem, a Nora poczuła nieprzyjemne szarpnięcie, gdy kabina ruszyła w dół.

To był drugi raz w życiu, gdy podróżowała w ten sposób. I chyba jej się to nie podobało. Westchnęła i spojrzała w lustro na ścianie. Przygładziła sterczące czarne włosy i uśmiechnęła się do Ruth, która wydawała się być odrobinę zdenerwowana. _Będzie dobrze_ , szepnęła do niej, udając, że nawzajem się wspierają. Szkoda, że to była tylko ona…

Nie dojechała jeszcze na dziesiąte piętro – czy tam minus dziesiąte – gdy na czwartym dosiadła się do niej pewna osoba…

Nigdy w życiu nie przeżyła tylu różnych emocji w tak krótkim czasie. Na początku było zdezorientowanie. _Co on tutaj robi…?_ Potem zrozumienie. Szok. Panika. I dziwny ból, a zaraz po nim rozczarowanie.

Nie wiedziała jaki cudem, ale udało jej się zachować ten sam wyraz twarzy, choć wewnętrznie umierała. Miała ochotę wrzeszczeć na całe gardło. Zaatakować chłopaka i zadać mu tyle pytań… Musiała mocno się hamować, by nie zmienić się w Norę…

A do windy wsiadł…

…Kastiel Rosier.

Miała nadzieję, że kiedyś ponownie go spotka. Ale nie w takiej sytuacji. Nie w takim miejscu!

Wyglądał tak samo jak tamtej nocy w dworze Malfoyów, gdy spotkała go w bibliotece. Gdy płakała, a on zaoferował jej chusteczkę. Gdy zachowywał się jak uroczy odludek, którego największą pasją były książki. Gdy otworzyła się przed nim tak, jak rzadko jej się to zdarzało. Gdy wysłuchał jej, poradził, by pocałowała Jamesa i poczęstował czekoladą…

To były dobre wspomnienia.

Miała wtedy wrażenie, że trafiła na człowieka podobnego do siebie, który ją rozumie… Rzadko w życiu zdarzały się takie spotkania, ale intuicja wtedy zawsze mówi: to ta osoba. To twoja przyjaciółka, twój przyjaciel, chłopak…

A teraz… wszystko zniszczone.

Bo to nie mógł być przypadek, że Kastiel znajdował się w siedzibie Łowców Czarownic.

Uśmiechnął się na jej widok. W jego policzkach pojawiły się dołeczki, w intensywnie błękitnych oczach czaiła się inteligencja, a w czarnych włosach lśniło jedno białe pasmo.

Ból, ten cholerny sukinsyn, nie wiadomo dlaczego, zaczął wbijać swoje sztylety w jej wnętrze. Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści, by się opanować.

– Witaj, Ruth! Widzę, że wróciłaś z wizyty u dziadków. Jedziesz na spotkanie? Za parę minut się zaczyna. – Chłopak chciał wcisnąć _10_ , ale opuścił rękę, gdy zauważył, że winda właśnie na to piętro zmierza. – Czyli jednak jedziesz. – Znów się do niej uśmiechnął tym samym uśmiechem, którym obdarował ją wtedy w bibliotece.

Nie miała pojęcia, o jakie spotkanie chodzi, więc tylko kiwnęła głową, bojąc się, że głos ją zdradzi i zacznie jednak się na niego wydzierać.

Kastiel, jakby wyczuwając, że nie ma ochoty z nim rozmawiać, wyjął z kieszeni kieszonkowe wydanie jakiejś książki i jeszcze przez tę krótką chwilę, nim winda się zatrzymała, zdążył przeczytać kilka stron.

– Idziemy? – Gestem dłoni wskazał na wyjście.

Nic nie mówiąc, zmusiła swoje nogi do ruchu.

Przepuścił ją w drzwiach, ale później zrównał z nią kroku i zaprowadził do ogromnej auli. Mimo że znajdowali się pod ziemią, nie było to jakoś mocno odczuwalne. Korytarze zostały mocno oświetlone, a nowoczesny wystój jakoś sprawiał, że mogłaby się nawet dobrze tam poczuć… Nie! Nie mogłaby! Nie może zapominać, że wciąż znajduje się w siedzibie wroga.

Sala wypełniona była po brzegi ludźmi. Zdziwiła ją ich liczebność. Choć z drugiej strony wciąż stanowili niewielki procent w porównaniu do wszystkich czarodziei na całym świecie. Ilu z nich to czarodzieje, charłacy, Śmierciożercy, może i nawet mugole? Mogła zauważyć ludzi w każdym wieku – od staruszków po młodych nastolatków.

W tłumie zgubiła Kastiela, z czego z jednej strony się cieszyła, bo nie potrafiła przy nim przebywać, ale z drugiej… znała go. A teraz znalazła się wśród obcych i do tego wrogów… O wiele łatwiej byłoby jej, gdyby naprawdę wyglądali na złych ludzi. Ale to nigdy tak nie działa…

– Uciszmy się już, bracia i siostry! – Głos zabrała elegancko ubrana kobieta stojąca na scenie. Nora zadrżała, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że ją zna. To była Cassandra Rosier. Matka Kastiela, którą poznała na świątecznym balu i która wraz z mężem zajmowała wysoką pozycję w świecie czarodziei.

 _Zdrajcy…_

Czyli wszystko jasne. To rodzinny _interes_.

Wspinając się na palce, udało jej się zauważyć na scenie pana Rosiera i stojącego obok Kastiela… Miała wrażenie, że chłopak szuka kogoś w tłumie i może nawet ich oczy by się spotkały… Wzdrygnęła się, gdy ktoś ją popchnął i od razu zganiła się w myślach.

 _Przestań, dziewczyno. Pamiętaj, że to wróg! Zdradziecki dupek. I tyle._

Wróciła do słuchania kobiety, która zdążyła się już przedstawić i jeszcze raz wszystkich serdecznie przywitać.

– Każdy z was, tutaj zgromadzonych, zdaje sobie sprawę, jaki świat czarodziei jest okrutny i bezwzględny. Przez stulecia traktowali nas bezlitośnie. Wykorzystywali. Charłacy uważani są za ludzi gorszych. Biednych i żałosnych, bo byli, w ich mniemaniu, zbyt słabi, by otrzymać magię. A tak naprawdę… mieli po prostu mniej szczęścia. Zmuszani do pracy, której nikt nie chciał wykonywać. Jako kierowcy, sprzątacze, kuchty. Albo jeszcze lepiej! Wykluczeni ze społeczeństwa i zmuszeni do życia w świecie mugoli. Obcego przecież dla nich. – Kobieta potrafiła przemawiać. Nora była pod niechcianym wrażeniem. Idealnie operowała mową swojego ciała; stała wyprostowana, obracając tylko głową, co sprawiało, że słuchający ją mieli wrażenie, że to do właśnie nich mówi, im w oczy chce spojrzeć, że tylko ona ich rozumie. – Mugoli… jeszcze bardziej pogardzanych. Niegodnych nawet nie by posiąść magię, ale aby nawet o niej wiedzieć! Wyśmiewanych. Ale co z tymi, którzy jednak o tej magii się dowiedzieli? W których rodzinach pojawiali się mugolaki? Wtedy i tak wiedza o magii była dla nich zakazana. Egoistyczni czarodzieje nie dzielą się swoimi sekretami… – Ludzie wokół niej zaczęli mruczeć w aprobacie na słowa ich przywódczyni, niektórzy nawet coś krzyczeć. Nora miała wrażenie, że znalazła się w tłumie zwierząt. Czuła się zagrożona przez nich. A co jeśli odkryją, że jest właśnie taką złą wiedźmą i ją rozszarpią? – Co nas bardzo cieszy, znajdują się czarodzieje, którzy się buntują i przechodzą na naszą stronę. Którzy nam pomagają i działają od wnętrza, tak jak ja i moja rodzina. Dalej… Byli Śmierciożercy… Mogli żałować swoich win, mogli odsiedzieć lata w Azkabanie, a ludzie i tak będą ich nienawidzić… Czy nie lepiej pozostać złym, jeśli świat i tak ich nie akceptuje? My pokazaliśmy im inną drogę. – Nora nie mogła dłużej tego słuchać. Nie chciała, ale musiała, bo za chwilę… w końcu dowiedziała się, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. – Ale wiecie, że mamy plan, by obalić dotychczasowe rządy ministerstwa i wszystkich czarodziei! Niewiele nam zostało, by udało nam się ją przebudzić! By na krótką chwilę nastały mroczne czasy, które szybko się skończą, a wtedy nadejdzie nasza era! Gdy w końcu przebudzimy Morganę, wszystko się ułoży! – Krzyk Cassandry rozniósł się po auli. Ludzie odpowiedzieli na niego zbiorowym rykiem.

Norze zrobiło się niedobrze. Czyli to Morgana jest tym tajemniczym wrogiem… Nie spodziewała się tego. Ale spokojnie. Jeszcze tego nie zrobią. Nie moją ożywionych tych czterech wiedźm. Bez Eve Queen nic nie zdziałają. Nie wszystko stracone. Spokojnie. A w dodatku jeszcze była ta przepowiednia, o której Nora starała się nie myśleć…

Na środek wyszedł Kastiel. Spokojnie poczekał aż ludzie na sali się uspokoją, a później zaczął tłumaczyć, jak działają nowe urządzenia, które stworzył przeciwko czarodziejom…

Eleonora świadomie musiała się powstrzymywać, by nie zmienić swojej postaci. Jakim cudem…? Czyli to on to wymyślił? Te urządzenia, które nie pozwalają czarodziejom czarować…? Dlaczego…? Dlaczego on…? Jakim cudem…?

Zrobiło jej się słabo. Poczuła, jak jaszczurki strachu przebiegają po jej plecach.

Wydawał się bardzo inteligentny. Wiedziała może nawet, że jest geniuszem. Ale nigdy by nie przypuszczała, że byłby zdolny do produkcji broni, która przyczyniła się do śmierci tylu ludzi… która mogła zgładzić ich wszystkich…

Spotkanie toczyło się dalej, choć Nora nie potrafiła się już na nim skupić. Panika zbyt mocno nią zawładnęła. A to nie był jeszcze koniec…

– Wiecie, że udało nam się nawiązać współpracę z najpotężniejszym klanem wampirów w Wielkiej Brytanii. Ich przywódcy także mają wam coś do powiedzenia…

 _Wampiry?_

Czuła się… źle. To było dla niej za wiele. Za dużo na raz. Za dużo zła. Za dużo informacji. Za dużo ludzi.

Na scenę weszła spora grupa wampirów, a wśród nich był… Chris?

Cichy jęk wymknął się jej z ust, gdy rozpoznała chłopaka, z którym w przeszłości przyjaźniła się, a przyjaźń tę zniszczyła, gdy zaczęli udawać parę, a ona nie potrafiła nic więcej do niego poczuć.

Śledziła blondyna wzrokiem, gdy ten ze skwaszoną miną stanął na scenie. Na pewno nie był wampirem. Istoty te jednak odznaczały się sporą bladością, a także… jakąś taką charakterystyczną, mroczną aurą.

Ale co on tutaj robił? Dlaczego znajdował się wśród wampirów?

Szybko odkryła _dlaczego_. Dokładnie w chwili, gdy przywódcy wampirów wyszli przed szereg i się przedstawili. Eridanus i Raven Cormac. Rodzice – podobno zmarli – Chrisa.

To było dla niej za wiele. Gwałtownie odwróciła się i skierowała do wyjścia, przepychając się między spoconymi, stłoczonymi ciałami Łowców. Jej wrogów. Co ona sobie myślała, wchodząc do ich kwatery? Że spokojnie się między nimi ukryje? Ale musiała sama przed sobą przyznać, że w końcu otrzymała odpowiedzi. Odkryła coś. Nawet jeśli wolała tego nie wiedzieć.

Wypadła na korytarz, gdzie szybko się rozejrzała. Nikogo na szczęście wokół nie było. Nie mogąc dłużej tego wytrzymać, upadła na kolana i zwymiotowała do stojącego pod drzwiami śmietnika. Otarła wierzchem dłoni usta i cała się trzęsąc, zaczęła szukać toalety… Gdy udało jej się ją znaleźć, spojrzała w lustro i przeraziła się, widząc w nim Norę, a nie Ruth. Miała nadzieję, że nikt jej nie zauważył. Zamknęła pospiesznie drzwi na zamek i spróbowała się uspokoić. Wzięła kilka drżących oddechów i odkręciła zimną wodę. Przemyła twarz, a także wypłukała usta i umyła zęby, transmutując mydelniczkę i mydło w szczoteczkę i pastę do zębów.

Z trudem jej to przyszło, ale w końcu udało jej się zmienić w Ruth. Wyszła z toalety z postanowieniem, że odnajdzie swoich przyjaciół. To szaleństwo z ich strony, że postanowili się tutaj dostać! Ale nikt z nich nie wiedział, jak naprawdę będzie to wyglądało…

Korytarze świeciły pustką, gdy dotarła do windy – wszyscy znajdowali się na spotkaniu. Może to była szansa dla jej przyjaciół? Może oni o tym wiedzieli?

Musiała uciec. Wyrwać się stamtąd. Nigdy nie przypuszczała, że mogłaby mieć klaustrofobię, ale teraz oddałaby wszystko za możliwość wyjścia na świeże powietrze.

Sprawdziła najpierw dziewiąte, a później ósme piętro, ale szybko odkryła, że to pokoje mieszkalne. Na siódmym była część gastronomiczna, na szóstym naukowa – jak głosiły tabliczki informacyjne, znajdujące się na każdym piętrze. Na pierwsze i drugie nie było dostępu, za to na piątym… magazyny. Nikt normalny by się tam nie zapuścił, więc Nora stwierdziła, że to idealne miejsce, by się poszwendać.

To piętro różniło się od tych niżej położonych; było widocznie starsze, zakurzone i, na co wskazywała warstwa kurzu na podłodze, nie za często używane. Siedziba Łowców naprawdę przytłaczała swoją rozległością. Wiedziona przeczuciem, zaczęła zaglądać do każdego pokoju po kolei. Kilkakrotnie spotkała się z zamkniętymi pomieszczeniami, ale w innych znajdowały się różnego rodzaju pudła, skrzynie, dziwaczne przedmioty. I tak udało jej się trafić do pokoju z lustrami…

Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, gdy stanęła przed jednym i ujrzała w nim grubszą wersję siebie. Humor odrobinę jej się poprawił, gdy następne spłaszczyło ją i wydłużyło. Luster było bardzo dużo – wypełniały całą powierzchnię pomieszczenia. Przemieszczała się między nimi, patrząc w każde po kolei i widząc za każdym razem co innego. Zastanawiała się, czy tak właśnie wygląda Dom Luster w mugolskim wesołym miasteczku.

Zachichotała pod nosem, gdy ujrzała się w wersji afroamerykańskiej. Przeszła do następnego lustra i wzdrygnęła się. W tafli szkła tym razem nie odbijał się jej zmieniony wygląd, ale trupioblady obraz bliskiego jej mężczyzny… Blaise unosił się jakby zanurzony w wodzie, oczy miał zamknięte, usta lekko rozchylone. Był dziwnie szczupły i wcale nie wyglądał, jakby spał, ale jakby już… nie żył.

Szybko odeszła od tego lustra, ale obraz Blaise'a wyrył się pod jej powiekami, odbierając wszelką przyjemność z dalszego przeglądania się. Z westchnieniem udała się ku wyjściu, choć nie było to łatwe – lustra stworzyły swój własny labirynt – gdy nagle usłyszała, jak ktoś ją woła. Zamarła. Nie znowu… Miała zdecydowanie dość wstrząsających wydarzeń.

– Eleonoro! To ja. Hugo.

Nie chciała w to wierzyć. Rozejrzała się, próbując znaleźć chłopczyka, dopiero po chwili rejestrując, że głos wydobywa się z jednego z luster. Podeszła do niego ostrożnie.

Hugo Wesley wyglądał tak, jak go zapamiętała. Dwunastoletni, bardzo wysoki jak na swój wiek chłopiec, z poważną, ale uroczą miną, ognistoczerwonymi włosami, piegami na całym ciele i niebiskimi oczami.

– Hugo? – spytała, niedowierzając. – Jakim cudem…?

– W końcu możemy porozmawiać. – Chłopiec uśmiechnął się do niej. – Nie miałem już sił, by odwiedzać cię w snach i rozmawiać z tobą w twoich myślach. Ostatnie nasze spotkania bardzo mnie wymęczyły.

Łzy napłynęły jej do oczu.

– Hugo, to wszystko moja wina! Tamtej nocy… Scorpius rzucił zaklęcie, by mnie ratować i to przez to nie możesz się obudzić! – Wyrzuty sumienia od dawna ją zżerały, ale dopiero teraz pozwoliła im się ujawnić.

– Wiem. Zgodziłem się na to. Też chciałem cię ratować. – Chłopiec usiadł po turecku (znajdował się w białej pustce, więc wyglądało to, jakby lewitował) i utkwił w niej bystre spojrzenie.

– Ale… jak to? – Nic już nie rozumiała.

– By to zaklęcie zadziałało, musiałem chcieć cię uratować. I chciałem tego.

Zapłakała, patrząc na spokojne oblicze dwunastolatka.

– Och, Hugo… – szepnęła i dodała pospiesznie: – Ale nie martw się. Obudzimy ciebie. Ukradniemy zaklęcie ożywiające i wybudzisz się ze śpiączki. Zobaczysz!

Hugo pokręcił smutno głową – tak jakby to on był tym dorosłym, który musi wytłumaczyć coś dziecku.

– Nie rozumiesz, Noro? Tylko dzięki mojemu duchowi wciąż żyjesz. Jeśli mnie wybudzisz, umrzesz.

Serce zamarło jej w piersi – zawsze wydawało jej się to dziwnym określeniem, ale naprawdę miała takie wrażenie. Czy on powiedział... że ona umrze? Ale to by znaczyło, że musi wybrać. Ona czy Hugo. To nie było sprawiedliwe! Nad takimi rzeczami człowiek nie powinien się zastanawiać. Nora lubiła życie – mimo że często dostawała od niego w kość i zdarzało jej się na nie narzekać… Chciała żyć. Ale… najwidoczniej nie mogła... Może w końcu odezwała się jej gryfońska natura? A może po prostu wiedziała, że to nie w porządku odbierać małemu chłopcu możliwość normalnego życia i że nie wybaczyłaby sobie, gdyby akurat teraz zachowała się egoistycznie?

Ze ściśniętym gardłem, wycierając kolejną partię łez, powiedziała:

– Okej... Dobrze. Niech tak będzie. Jesteś ważniejszy niż ja, Hugo. Będziesz żyć. Zobaczysz. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego, choć nie było to łatwe. Wyjęła chusteczkę do nosa z torby i wysmarkała w nią nos.

– Ale ja już postanowiłem. Jestem gotowy, by pójść dalej. Możesz żyć, Eleonoro. Przecież nie wymagam od ciebie, byś się poświęcała. – Twarz chłopca pozostała wciąż bardzo łagodna i spokojna, ale także smutna.

– Hugo… Nie rób tego… Musisz się obudzić. Pomyśl o swojej rodzinie. Hermiona nie potrafi bez ciebie żyć; marnieje z każdym dniem. A Rose? Płacze co noc. Lily wciąż się obwinia, że namówiła cię do pójścia do Zakazanego Lasu. Tęsknią za tobą… – Głos jej się załamał, ale odchrząknęła i mówiła dalej, prawie że błagalnie: – Tęsknimy za tobą… Potrzebujemy cię. Bez ciebie… nie jest już tak samo. Oni nie poradzą sobie z twoją stratą. Już teraz sobie nie radzą, a co dopiero, gdybyś umarł. I to z mojego powodu! Wiesz, jak by mnie znienawidzili? Nie mogę im tego zrobić. Nie mogę _ci_ tego zrobić! Hugo, proszę…

– Nie muszą o tym wiedzieć. A ja już postanowiłem. Muszę iść – powiedział, wstając i patrząc się za siebie. – Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się zobaczymy. Pożegnaj mnie od nich wszystkich, okej?

Po chwili już go nie było.

– Hugo? Hugo! – krzyknęła, przykładając dłoń do tafli szkła. – Nie _okej!_ Nie możesz… Po prostu nie możesz, słyszysz? I tak cię obudzę! – zaszlochała, spuszczając głowę i pozwalając łzom płynąć. Długie włosy opadły jej na twarz…

 _Długie włosy?_

Dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że przez cały czas pobytu w pokoju luster, była pod swoją normalną postacią. Zapomniała o tym, że znajduje się w siedzibie Łowców. A los jak zwykle sprawił jej psikusa... Bo kogo zobaczyła w lustrze? Kto stał za jej plecami?

Rzuciła się do ucieczki, ale było już za późno. Szybko ją złapał. Zaczęła wyrywać się. Próbowała sięgnąć po swoją różdżkę, ale mocno trzymał ją w swoich ramionach. Zaczęła krzyczeć, przeklinać, walić go, drapać. Zamierzała nawet go ugryźć, ale nie pozwolił jej na to.

– Spokojnie… Spokojnie! – powiedział, gdy próbowała walnąć go w krocze. Ale uścisk, w który ją złapał (czy na samoobronie się takich nie stosuje?), nie pozwolił na to.

– Ja ci dam _spokojnie_ , zdrajco jeden! Morderco! – wykrzyczała jeszcze wiele, mało pochlebnych epitetów pod jego adresem. Ale nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że z nią nie walczy, że, o dziwo, nawet nie próbuje jej zranić. Trzymał ją mocno, ale tylko dlatego, bo to ona go zaatakowała. Ale to nie miało kompletnego sensu…

Poczuła, jak siły ją opuszczają. Jej krzyki były coraz ciche, próby wyrwania mniej gwałtowne. Ona… za dużo przeżyła tego dnia. _Musiała_ … po prostu _musiała_. Przestała walczyć. Oparła głowę o jego pierś i zapłakała.

Miała wrażenie, że Kastiel tylko na to czekał. Westchnął i objął ją mocno, pozwalając jej się wypłakać. O ironio, czuła się w jego ramionach tak dobrze! W ramionach wroga. Co z nią było nie tak?

Pozwoliła sobie na kilka takich minut. Tylko tyle potrzebowała, by się uspokoić.

Gdy chłopak zauważył, że przestała płakać, wyjął z kieszeni lnianą chusteczkę i podał jej, z nieśmiałym uśmiechem. Tak jak za pierwszym razem, gdy się poznali.

Parsknęła odrobinę histerycznym śmiechem i wzięła ją, głośno wysmarkując nos.

– Dzięki – mruknęła, odsuwając się od niego i patrząc na niego nieufanie. Nie wiedziała, czego się po nim spodziewać. Ale… gdyby chciał ją skrzywdzić, już by to zrobił, prawda?

Zapadła cisza, którą chłopak dość nieporadnie przerwał, pytając się:

– Więc… pocałowałaś w końcu chłopaka?

Dlaczego on by taki… taki… Nie potrafiła znaleźć odpowiedniego słowa. A może właśnie _odpowiedni_? Nie powinien wywoływać w niej takich uczuć.

– Tak – odpowiedziała spokojnie, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

 _To twój wróg, dziewczyno! Przestań się z nim spoufalać. Nawet jeśli jest taki… taki… Aghr!_

– I co? – spytał z odrobinę drżącym uśmiechem, którego nie potrafiła zrozumieć.

– To nie on – powiedziała pewnie, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na błysk w jego oczach, który pojawił się po jej słowach. Ona wiedziała to przecież od dawna. To nie był James. – Możemy…? – Pytanie zawisło w powietrzu, ale od razu zrozumiał, o co jej chodzi.

– Naturalnie. Przepraszam. Musimy porozmawiać.

Usiedli naprzeciwko siebie na ziemi. Nora założyła pasmo swoich blond włosów za ucho. Jakoś na razie nie chciała zmieniać swojej postaci.

– Nie zdziwił cię mój widok – bardziej stwierdziła niż zapytała. – Wiedziałeś, że jestem Ruth. Skąd?

– Wiedziałem – przytaknął i kontynuował: – Bo to ja wysłałem do ciebie list.

Norę po raz kolejny zatkało.

– Ty…? Ale… przecież Blaise… jego charakter pisma…

– Nie był trudny do podrobienia. – Kastiel wydawał się bardzo spokojny i opanowany, ale jego dłonie, co ciekawe, delikatnie drżały. – Gdy dowiedziałem się, że Łowcy wiedzą, że to o ciebie chodzi w przepowiedni, musiałem zareagować. A coś czułem, że w takiej kwestii zaufałabyś tylko Zabiniemu. I nie pomyliłem się.

– Ale dlaczego? Skąd mnie niby tak dobrze znasz? – Nachyliła się nieznacznie, patrząc mu w oczy. – I niby dlaczego miałabym ci zaufać? Przecież jesteś Łowcą. Stworzyłeś tę całą broń przeciwko czarodziejom…

– Gdybym mógł, nie byłbym nim. Gdybym mógł, nie stwarzałbym jej. Ale… – Zobaczyła taką bezradność pomieszaną z gniewem na jego twarzy. Ale nie na nią. Przeciwko jego ludziom i sytuacji, w której się znalazł. – Teraz próbuję to odkręcić. I… potrafię być dobrym przyjacielem – powiedział to takim tonem, że wiedziała, iż nawiązuje do Tamary…

Jakby to, że pomyślała o przyjaciółce, sprawiło, że z głośników rozbrzmiał dźwięk syren.

– To twoi przyjaciele. Mam nadzieję, że im się udało. – Podniósł się i podał jej rękę, by pomóc jej wstać. Przyjęła ją, choć wciąż nie wiedziała, co myśleć. Kastiel zawahał się i powiedział łagodnym tonem: – Hej, nie musisz tutaj być… Jeśli chcesz, możesz z nimi wrócić… – Wiele musiało go kosztować, by to powiedzieć.

Nora zdawała sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji, ale… nie miała już sił. Potrzebowała swoich przyjaciół. Razem coś wymyślą. Na pewno. Zawsze przecież jakoś sobie radzili, prawda?

Kiwnęła głową na znak, że chce wrócić.

Kastiel westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem. Wydawał się taki rozdarty i przygnębiony…

– No dobrze. Zaprowadzę cię do wyjścia, z którego skorzystali. Będziesz mogła ich dogonić…

Zaczął iść w stronę drzwi, ale chwyciła go za rękę, zatrzymując go. Posłał jej pytające spojrzenie. Nora, odrobinę nie wierząc w to, co ma zamiar zrobić, ale ufając swoim uczuciom, powiedziała:

– Pewna osoba radziła mi coś zrobić w danej sytuacji i… – zacięła się, biorąc głęboki oddech i starając się opanować podniecenie.

– I co? – spytał, marszcząc brwi.

Nie opowiedziała, tylko wspięła się na palce i pocałowała go.

Zaskoczyła go, ale nie musiała długo czekać, gdy chłopak delikatnie odpowiedział na pocałunek. Nie trwało to długo. Nie mieli na to czasu. Ale to była jedna z najlepszych chwil w życiu dziewczyny. Pocałunek był odrobinę niezgrabny i nieśmiały, ale bardzo czuły i po prostu dla niej idealny. I tym razem od razu już _wiedziała_.

Później zmieniła się w Ruth i ruszyli do tajemnego wyjścia, o którym Łowcy nie pamiętali i które znajdowało się tam, od kiedy to miejsce służyło jako schrony przeciwlotnicze podczas II Wojny Światowej.

– Na górze powinnaś spotkać swoich przyjaciół – powiedział, wskazując na właz. – Uważaj na siebie, dobrze?

Przygarnął ją do siebie i pocałował w czubek głowy. Po chwili puścił ją i pospiesznie odszedł – tak jakby ciężko mu było ją opuścić.

Nora spojrzała w górę, na drabinkę, która prowadziła na powierzchnię, a później w stronę, w którą odszedł Kastiel. Parę minut temu decyzja ta byłaby dla niej niesamowicie trudna. Ale teraz już przecież wiedziała. Nie zastanawiając się za wiele, ruszyła biegiem z powrotem. Dość szybko dogoniła chłopaka, który odwrócił się na dźwięk jej kroków. Wpadła mu w ramiona.

– Ty głupia dziewczyno… – jęknął, obejmując ją mocno.

– Jak bardzo jest źle?

– Gorzej niż mogłabyś sobie wyobrazić…


	33. Chapter 33

**Specjalna dedykacja dla JoAnny! Dziękuję za komentarze, kochana :)**

* * *

 _Co się stało?_

To było istnym szaleństwem.

Niby wiedzieli, na co się piszą. Niby rozumieli ryzyko. Niby mieli wielkie szczęście, ale… nie mogli wszystkiego przewidzieć.

A ona… była zwykłym obserwatorem. Nie posiadała odwagi Gryfonów, nie miała sprytu godnego Ślizgonów ani inteligencji charakterystycznej dla Krukonów. Tiara nie pomyliła się, przydzielając ją do Hufflepuff'u. Znała się tylko na roślinach – potrafiła z nich sporządzić różnego rodzaju maści, leki, eliksiry… Ale czy to w ogóle użyteczna umiejętność?

Westchnęła, po raz kolejny przeglądając swoje zapasy. W razie czego, będzie w stanie im pomóc. Uratować im życie. Taką przynajmniej miała nadzieję…

Nie mogli wszyscy wejść do środka. To by wzbudziło zbyt wielkie podejrzenia, a zresztą nie posiadali tylu strojów i identyfikatorów.

W zamku zostali Fred, Joss oraz Nora. Do środka, do kwatery Łowców udali się: Tamara, Albus, Lucy, Roxie, Jules i Cristian. W lesie, niedaleko tylnego, zapomnianego, ukrytego wyjścia czekali: James, Nott, Scorpius, Rose i ona… Elena Cioran.

Wszystko działo się tak szybko. Zmieniało się. Jednego dnia spokojnie chodziła na zajęcia w Rezerwacie, spędzała czas z przyjaciółmi, w końcu rozpoczęła naukę latania na smoku, a następnego… cała dotychczasowa rzeczywistość przestała istnieć. Nie była gotowa na tak wielkie zło. Nigdy nie czuła się bardziej zdezorientowana, gdy, wracając z Isabellą do domku, zobaczyła smugę ognia przecinającą niebo i usłyszała pierwsze krzyki. Później było już tylko przerażenie… Wydarzenia potoczyły się błyskawicznie, a ona miała wrażenie, że nie bierze w nich udziału, tylko stoi gdzieś z boku i je obserwuje. Starała się zapanować nad strachem, ale ogarnęła ją rozpacz, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że nie może czarować. Różdżka w jej dłoni była zupełnie bezużyteczna… Łowcy ich otoczyli… Widziała ich wszędzie… Elena czuła, że to już koniec. Tak właśnie zginie… A później… stał się cud. Zauważyła Roxie – swoją szaloną przyjaciółkę – która rzuciła się, by ją ratować. Do dziś nie miała pojęcia, jakim cudem jej się to udało. Odbiegły razem, zostawiając dziewczyny same. Ale nie mogły nic więcej zrobić. Do dzisiaj.

Starała się nie myśleć o tamtym dniu. O porwanych dziewczynach, śmierci tylu osób… Tobeya, nauczycieli, kolegów, koleżanek, znajomych… Smoków…

Rumuński Rezerwat od początku był szkołą Eleny. Wraz z Cristianem mieszkali niedaleko u dziadka i od zawsze wiedzieli, że to tam będą się uczyli. Teraz, gdy Rezerwat już nie istniał, nie mieli gdzie pójść. Po rozmowie z dziadkiem postanowili, że udadzą się wraz z Roxie i Julesem do Hogwartu.

Dziewczyna wiedziała, że wiele zawdzięcza Weasley. Nie tylko przyjaźń, ale także życie. Nigdy nie była typem zazdrośnicy, ale… przez pewien czas czuła się zagrożona przez Roxie. Nie rozumiała, dopóki jej nie poznała, jakim cudem ta niziutka, pulchna, z wielkim Afrem na głowie, czarnoskóra dziewczyna zdołała tak bardzo wszystko skomplikować i namieszać w ich życiu. I tak szybko zawładnąć sercem Eleny, która, jak zwykle, obserwowała. Umiała oceniać ludzi. Nie była empatką jak Cristian, ale potrafiła trafnie ich określać, interpretować ich zachowania, odgadywać myśli, uczucia. I wiedziała, że Roxie ciągnie do Julesa. I na odwrót. I mimo to… nie była w stanie znienawidzić dziewczyny. Nie, kiedy widziała, jak ta walczy ze swoim uczuciem. Nie, kiedy sama miała przeczucie, że jej związek i tak legnie w gruzach. Dlaczego postąpiła tak, jak postąpiła? Nie chciała być _tą złą ex-dziewczyną_ w tej opowieści. I… czuła, że tylko tak postąpi właściwie. W zgodzie z samą sobą. I nie skłóci ich wszystkich ze sobą. To byłoby jak lawina – ona wścieka się na Roxie i Julesa, Cristian i Isabella muszą dokonać wyboru pomiędzy dwoma stronami; a nie oszukujmy się… kto na ich miejscu wybrałby _ją_? Niedorobioną dziewczynę, beznadziejną siostrę, niedoszłą przyjaciółkę… Tak było lepiej. Straciła chłopaka, ale nie utraciła ich wszystkich. Wciąż miała przyjaciół i… zaprzyjaźniła się z Roxie. Wiele zyskała. I niczego nie żałowała.

Nie znała ich za długo, ale już zdążyła zauważyć kilka rzeczy… Na przykład to, że Tamara i Albus byli w sobie beznadziejnie zakochani, ale nie lubili publicznie okazywać swoich uczuć. Elena uważała, że to naprawdę piękne. Gdy stali obok siebie i dyskutowali jak partnerzy. Drobne gesty, spojrzenia… Widać było, że naprawdę im na sobie zależy i że czerpią z siebie nawzajem siłę, wsparcie.

Za to Rose i Scorpius zupełnie na odwrót! Nawet teraz, gdy obserwowała ich podczas ich pracy nad stworzeniem świstoklika – dzięki któremu mieli dostać się z powrotem do Hogwartu – widziała, że niesamowicie się kochają.

– Dlaczego zawsze się na to zgadzamy? Oni nas jawnie wykorzystują – narzekał Scorpius, trzymając w dłoni niebieski płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy i oglądając go ze znudzeniem.

Rose posłała mu rozbawione spojrzenie znad książki, w której szukała odpowiednich zaklęć.

– Serio. Nawet nam za to nie płacą – ciągnął dalej. – Zobaczysz, Rosie. Jeszcze wspomnisz moje słow-

Rudowłosa dziewczyna przerwała mu, szybko całując go w usta.

– Chicho, marudo. Im szybciej to zrobimy, tym więcej czasu będziemy mieć na… inne, ciekawsze sprawy. – Rose wyszczerzyła się do niego i skradła mu jeszcze jeden pocałunek. – Wracaj do roboty.

Scorpius wciąż próbował udawać obrażonego, ale unoszące się ku górze kąciki ust go zdradziły.

– Tak jest, _my lady_!

Elena musiała się aż uśmiechnąć. Ile by dała, by mieć podobną relację z jakimś chłopakiem… Byli tacy swobodni i słodcy razem!

Podobnie jak Roxie i Jules… Nie miała do nich żalu – może na początku trochę do Flamela – ale i tak ich widok wciąż ją ranił…

Parą, nowopowstałą zresztą, która skradła jej serce, byli Joss i Fred. Dawno nie spotkała się z tak zwariowanym zespołem. Panna Katastrofa – jak zwano ją w Hogwarcie – może i była nieogarnięta, może i miała fioła na punkcie wilkołaków i czegoś, co nazywała Disco Polo, może i zdarzało jej się coś niechcący zniszczyć, powiedzieć za wiele, ale pozostawała przy tym tak szczera, słodka i prawdziwa, że Cioran osobiście nie potrafiła się na nią gniewać. Przyczepiła się do Freda i nie miała zamiaru go szybko puścić. Jak to powiedziała Elenie, gdy siedziały w Pokoju Wspólnym Puchonów: _,,Znam moje ograniczenia. Wiem, że wiele osób się ze mnie śmieje. Ale… wierzę w przeznaczenie, wiesz? I chcę być szczęśliwa. A z Fredem… O! Czy to wilkołak!?"_ Mniej więcej tak wyglądała ta rozmowa. A Weasley chyba po raz pierwszy poczuł, że musi się kimś zaopiekować. Jego rodzina trochę się z niego naśmiewała, ale Fred nic sobie z tego nie robił. I to mu się ceniło.

Za to James i Nora… nie pasowali do siebie. Wiedziała to tak dobrze, jak to, że ona i Jules nie byli sobie pisani. Ale Potter nie zdawał, albo nie chciał zdać, sobie z tego sprawy. Jakby uczepił się tego, że powinien być z Eleonorą i nie miał zamiaru odpuścić. Elenie było go żal… Może dlatego, że sama znajdowała się kiedyś w podobnej sytuacji?

James siedział naburmuszony kawałek dalej od nich na przewróconym konarze. Długo się kłócił, by także udać się do kwatery Łowców, ale mieli tylko sześć przebrań, a obecność pozostałych była bardziej konieczna. Tamara i Albus stali się pewnego rodzaju przywódcami – Roxie wciąż powtarzała, że nie może uwierzyć, że jej mały Aluś, z którego przez tyle lat się naśmiewała, tak bardzo się zmienił – Lucy okazała się specjalistką od włamań – czy to wytrychami, czy zaklęciami, umiała dostać się wszędzie; ich trójka miała zająć się szukaniem zaklęcia ożywiającego. Roxanne, Jules i Cioran za to uwolnieniem dziewczyn.

Nott od początku miał obiekcie dotyczące tej akcji, ale postanowił zaufać swojej kuzynce. Albert był typowym odludkiem. Przyglądając się mu, gdy stał oparty o pień drzewa i bawił się swoją różdżką, Elena zastanawiała się, skąd ta gra. Doskonale potrafiła odgadnąć, że za tą nieprzyjemną fasadą krył się chłopak, który tak naprawdę troszczył się o innych i który z jakiegoś powodu nie chciał, by ludzie o tym wiedzieli. Nie powie, intrygowało ją to.

W zawodach na bycie nonszalanckim i udawaniu, że inne osoby nic go nie obchodzą, tylko Lucy mogła z nim konkurować. Panna Weasley była niezłym ewenementem wśród Puchonów. Młodsze dzieciaki bały się jej, starsze nie wiedziały, co o niej myśleć, ale ją szanowały i z chęcią by się z nią trzymały, ale Lucy wolała towarzystwo Joss. Nikt tego nie rozumiał. Ludzie myśleli, że Weasley zadaje się z nią tylko z litości, ale prawda była taka, że one nawzajem siebie potrzebowały. Na tym polegała ich przyjaźń. Lucy dbała o Moone, starała się ogarniać jej rzeczywistość, a Panna Katastrofa troszczyła się o to, by ponura córka Percy'iego nie zapomniała, czym jest śmiech, jak czerpać z życia radość. I przez siedem lat im to wychodziło.

Po raz kolejny zerknęła na właz znajdujący się w ziemi, błagając w myślach, by nikomu nic się nie stało i by szybko wrócili. Miała już dość tej bezczynności. Zamknęła torbę, w której trzymała swój medyczny ekwipunek i wstała z ziemi. Otrzepała spodnie i uśmiechnęła się do Scorpiusa i Rose, którzy przerwali pracę, by rzucić jej pytające spojrzenie; przez cały czas siedziała niedaleko nich, nie chcąc im przeszkadzać. Chyba zapomnieli, że tam była…

– Muszę rozprostować kości – powiedziała i ruszyła… kawałek dalej.

Zastanawiała się, czy podejść do Notta, czy może do Jamesa. W końcu skierowała swe kroki ku Potterowi, który wydawał się odrobinę mniej groźny i bardziej przyjazny od Alberta…

– Jeśli ciebie to pocieszy, to my też musimy na nich czekać – powiedziała, siadając obok niego na konarze. – I osobiście nie wiem, czy jest to lepsze, czy gorsze. Ja i tak się o nich martwię, a będąc razem z nimi, martwiłabym się pewnie jeszcze mocniej.

James westchnął, czochrając swoje brązowe włosy i rzucając jej krzywy uśmiech.

– Ale jakoś to znosisz. Jesteś taka opanowana i w ogóle…

– Tylko udaję. Na zewnątrz zachowuję spokój, a wewnątrz siebie wrzeszczę – rzekła to beznamiętnym tonem i zaczęła zdzierać z kciuka beżowy lakier.

– Rozumiem.

Rzuciła mu szybkie spojrzenie, by zarejestrować, że chłopak wpatrywał się w swoje buty i nad czymś rozmyślał. Zaczęło się powoli ściemniać. Elena wsadziła zmarznięte dłonie do kieszeni i schowała nos w swoim szaliku. Siedzieli kilka minut w ciszy, która najwyraźniej Jamesowi nie odpowiadała, bo po chwili ją przerwał:

– Cieszę się tylko z tego, że Nory tutaj nie ma. O nią martwiłbym się najbardziej. Dobrze, że została w zamku.

Jego ton głosu powinien wyrażać troskę, ale Elena miała wrażenie, że sam sobie próbuje to wmówić.

– Co się stało? – Zaskakując ich oboje, zadała to pytanie.

Ale po chwili wiedziała, że dobrze postąpiła. Jak zwykle słusznie udało jej sięzrozumieć drugiego człowieka. A James wyglądał, jakby koniecznie potrzebował z kimś porozmawiać.

– Co się stało? – powtórzył i prychnął pod nosem. – Nic takiego. Serio. Wszystko jest idealnie. Dzięki, że pytasz. – Bardziej ironicznie nie mógł tego powiedzieć.

Elena wzruszyła tylko ramionami, nie mając ochoty bawić się w humorki Pottera. Zamierzała od niego odejść, gdy James złapał ją za rękę i powiedział:

– Przepraszam! Straszny ze mnie dupek! Przepraszam! Ja po prostu… sam nie wiem co robić.

Może to jego beznadziejna mina, a może Elena była zbyt miła, by zostawić go samego – lub oba na raz – ale usiadła ponownie obok niego i spytała spokojnie:

– Kochasz ją?

James wytrzeszczył na nią oczy. Nie spodziewał się takiej bezpośredniości.

– Co to za pytanie? – obruszył się.

– Zasadnicze. I dość proste. – Elena już znała odpowiedź, ale chciała usłyszeć ją od niego. – Czy kochasz Norę?

– Wydawało mi się, że tak… – odpowiedział w końcu, wypuszczając z westchnieniem powietrze. – Ale teraz sam już nie wiem. Po prostu… wyobrażałem sobie, że będzie inaczej, wiesz? Zupełnie inaczej…

– Żyłeś jej wyobrażeniem. Wizją, dość przyjemną, ale fałszywą. Nie jest tą osobą, którą byś chciał, by była. Ale tak trudno to dostrzec i zrezygnować… – Na moment przestała zwracać uwagę na chłopaka. Wpatrzyła się w szarzejące niebo.

– Mówisz o sobie, czy o mnie?

– Chyba o nas.

Nie wiadomo, jak dalej potoczyłaby się ta rozmowa. W tej chwili właz się otworzył i wyszli przez niego…

– Isabelle! – wykrzyknęła, rzucając się, by wyściskać swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę.

* * *

Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem. Łowcy znajdowali się na spotkaniu w auli, a oni rozdzielili się. Roxie, Cristian i Jules udali się na poszukiwanie dziewczyn, a oni zaklęcia ożywiającego. Na szczęście _przyjaciel Tamary_ dał im także klucz dostępu na zamknięte piętra.

Tamara miała złe przeczucia. Już dawno nauczyła się ufać swojemu instynktowi, ale teraz… nie mogła nic na to poradzić. Musiała wykonać zadanie.

– Trzymają je na drugim piętrze, a raczej minus drugim – powiedziała, przypominając sobie plan, który otrzymała od swojego sojusznika. – Bezpieczniej będzie, jak użyjemy schodów, a nie windy.

Albus i Lucy nie byli zbyt rozmownym towarzystwem. Kuzynostwo nie miało ze sobą za dobrego kontaktu, choć, gdyby chcieli, mogliby się dogadać. Obydwoje złamali rodzinną tradycję, nie trafiając do Gryffindoru i przez wiele lat musieli znosić docinki swojej rodziny na ten temat. Al starał się nie zwracać na nie uwagi, ale Lucy wolała odciąć się od nich wszystkich.

Tamarze trochę się to w głowie nie mieściło. Gdyby ona posiadała rodzinę, _taką_ rodzinę – wiadomo, pełną wad, ale jednak – nigdy by z niej nie zrezygnowała. Ale nie miała w życiu szczęścia i trafiła na swoją ciotkę… która nie chciała zaliczać się do grona jej bliskich.

Znajdowali się w pogrążonym w półmroku korytarzu. Gruba warstwa kurzu na ziemi wskazywała, że miejsce to już dawno zostało zapomniane. Na szarych ścianach znajdowały się, rozmieszczone w sporych odległościach i nie dające za wiele światła, lampy.

Stanęli przed metalowymi drzwiami, które prowadziły na klatkę schodową. Tamara pociągnęła za klamkę; były zamknięte. Zerknęła na Lucy.

Zabronili palić jej na misji, więc dłonie dziewczyny nieustanie drżały, wystukiwały rytm na purpurowych dżinsach lub bawiły się jasnymi pasmami włosów. Lucy miała to wyjątkowe szczęście, że mogła założyć _byleco_ , a i tak wyglądała w tym dobrze. Była niesamowicie wysoka i chuda; cecha charakterystyczna dla wielu Potterów i Weasleyów – choć nawet wśród nich się wyróżniała. Wzrostem prawie doganiała Albusa – najwyższego z całej rodziny. Tamara nie należała do niskich dziewczyn, ale wśród nich czuła się jak jakiś karzeł – zwłaszcza, że tym razem musiała zrezygnować ze swoich wysokich butów; co ją niesamowicie irytowało. Rosjanka wiedziała, że Lucy farbuje włosy, ale wciąż nie mogła się nadziwić, jakim cudem udało jej się osiągnąć tak naturalnie wyglądający blond; nikt by nie odgadł, że tak naprawdę była rudzielcem.

Weasley uniosła jedną brew, gdy przyłapała ją na przyglądaniu jej się. Tamara drgnęła lekko i posłała jej zimne spojrzenie.

– Może otworzyłabyś te drzwi? Chyba po to tu jesteś – powiedziała chłodno i zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy jej dystans do Lucy przypadkiem nie brał się z zazdrości… O rok starsza dziewczyna posiadała nieprzeciętną urodę, a Tamara zdążyła już polubić to, że to ona była tą najpiękniejszą… Od razu zganiła się za takie myślenie.

– A _Alohomorą_ nie dasz rady? – Puchonka wciąż pozostawała wyluzowana i lekko rozbawiona. Posłała Rosjance krzywy uśmiech. – Chyba to potrafisz zrobić…

Tamara zmrużyła powieki. Miała ochotę przywalić dziewczynie, gdy poczuła, jak Al kładzie jej dłoń na ramieniu. Wciąż tego nie rozumiała, ale tylko chłopak potrafił tak na nią wpłynąć; ledwie ją dotknął, a ona od razu się uspokoiła i rozluźniła. _Cholerny Potter, który cholernie dobrze wygląda w stroju Łowców…_ Ale o tym starała się już nie myśleć…

– Dość. Pamiętajcie, że jesteśmy w jednej drużynie. Przestańcie zachowywać się jak dzieciaki. – Albus posłał im srogie spojrzenie i wyjął różdżkę. – _Alohomora_ – powiedział i sprawdził, czy drzwi się otworzyły; pozostały zamknięte. – Jedna kwestia została rozstrzygnięta. Jednak ty będziesz musiała je otworzyć, Lucy.

– Tak jest. – Ospale zasalutowała i wyjęła swoją własną różdżkę (dość zmaltretowaną, noszącą ślady prawdopodobnie po przypaleniach, ostrych narzędziach i brokacie…). Potrzebowała dokładnie pięciu sekund na otworzenie drzwi, używając do tego zaklęcia niewerbalnego. – _Voilà_! – wykrzyknęła, choć przy jej rozleniwieniu brzmiało to bardziej jak mruknięcie.

Tamara wywróciła oczami, mijając ją i wchodząc na klatkę schodową. Stopnie prowadziły tylko w dół, więc zaczęła po nich schodzić, nie patrząc, czy za nią podążają. Stanęła przed takimi samymi drzwiami, jak te dwa piętra wyżej, choć tym razem posiadały one innego rodzaju zabezpieczenie – świecący panel czekał, by wprowadzić w niego kombinację składającą się z cyfr; na szczęście miał też czytnik kart, po którym Albus pospiesznie przejechał swoim identyfikatorem.

Dziewczyna myślała, że za drzwiami znajduje się podobny obskurny korytarz, ale trafili do zupełnie innego świata… Weszli do eleganckiej, wielkiej, rozległej biblioteki – największej, jaką Tamara widziała w życiu (a wychowała się w kwaterze głównej LOCHu, która też miała się czym pochwalić). Posiadała dwa piętra, regały wypełnione książkami ciągnęły się aż pod sufit, tworząc tajemniczy labirynt. Na szczęście świeciła pustkami, ale i tak musieli się pospieszyć ze znalezieniem zaklęcia ożywiającego…

– Robi wrażenie – szepnął Albus, zadzierając głowę, by ogarnąć wzrokiem całe pomieszczenie.

– Zupełnie jak w _Pięknej i Bestii_. – Lucy uniosła brwi, gdy ujrzała ich nic nierozumiejące spojrzenia. – Co? Nie oglądaliście? Nie zazdroszczę wam dzieciństwa, misiaczki.

 _Naprawdę nie masz czego zazdrościć_ , pomyślała gorzko Tamara, ale na głos powiedziała:

– Szukamy szafki.

Wyjęła z torby szkic przedstawiający ów mebel i pokazała im. Al z zainteresowaniem go obejrzał; Lucy rzuciła na niego tylko okiem i mruknęła, że da się zrobić. Szafka – a może powinno się ją nazwać komodą? – była dość charakterystyczna – wykonana z solidnego drewna, pomalowana zieloną farbą, ze złotymi złoceniami.

– Chyba musimy się rozdzielić – zadecydował Albus, po raz kolejny rozglądając się po bibliotece. – Jedno piętro na łebka. Gdy któreś z nas znajdzie szafkę, posyłamy patronusa po pozostałych. Nie wiadomo, w jaki sposób została zabezpieczona.

Przytaknęły mu. Tamara zajęła się parterem, Al pierwszym, a Lucy drugim piętrem. Dziewczyna czuła niesamowity niepokój. Wiedziała, że muszą się pospieszyć…

Miała nadzieję, że nie zgubi się, co było bardzo prawdopodobne, biorąc pod uwagę rozległość biblioteki. Postanowiła trzymać się jednej strony i zawsze skręcać w prawo. Może ją to dokądś zaprowadzi… Żałowała, że nie mają więcej czasu – z chęcią zostałaby na dłużej w tym miejscu i zajęła się czytaniem tych wszystkich książek. Człowiekowi nie starczyłoby życia, by je wszystkie chociażby przez chwilę potrzymać w dłoni, a co dopiero przeczytać.

Czas, którego nie posiadali za wiele, nieubłaganie mijał, a Tamara wciąż nie zauważyła szafki. Widziała, nie tylko regały wypełnione książkami, ale także sekretarzyki, komody, gabloty, w których znajdowały się różne rozmaitości – intrygujące przedmioty, którymi oglądaniem Rosjanka nie mogła się jednak zająć.

Zaczęła tracić nadzieję, że cokolwiek znajdzie, gdy nagle pojawił się przed nią patronus – mała jaskółka, która obleciała ją dokoła, a później odleciała w kierunku, z którego przybyła, wyraźnie pokazując Tamarze, że ma za nią podążyć. Dziewczyna rzuciła się biegiem, dając się prowadzić ptakowi wolności. A drogi miała sporo do pokonania; musiała dobiec aż na drugie piętro.

Po drodze spotkała się z Alem, który podążał za identyczną jaskółką. Chłopak posłał jej uśmiech i splótł ich palce ze sobą. To było… przyjemne. I, o dziwo, Tamara wcale nie miała ochoty go wykastrować lub nadziać na swoje noże. Co ten chłopak z nią robił?

Razem dobiegli do Lucy, która uśmiechnęła się na ich widok – a raczej wykrzywiła wargi w imitacji uśmiechu.

– O to wam chodziło, misiaczki? – spytała, wskazując na mebel.

– Dokładnie tak – powiedział spokojnie Albus, podchodząc do szafki i przyglądając jej się ze wszystkich stron. – Jak ją otworzymy?

– Nie wyczułam żadnych zabezpieczających zaklęć. W ogóle żadnych zaklęć. Zdążyłam to już sprawdzić. Po to tu jestem, prawda? – Lucy, o dziwo, wydawał się w końcu odrobinę zaniepokojona. – Ale nie mam pojęcia, co nas czeka. Może po prostu ją otworzymy?

Pomysł wydał się Tamarze głupi, ale… innej opcji nie mieli. Westchnęła, wyciągając rękę i otwierając szafkę. Od razu tego pożałowała. Ledwo zarejestrowała ryk syreny, czując w lewym ramieniu przeszywający ból i zamrugała powiekami, próbując zarejestrować, co się wydarzyło. Nie miała pojęcia, co to było, ale aż ją odrzuciło od szafki. A najgorszym okazało się to, że… nic się w niej nie znajdowało. Wnętrze świeciło pustką. Ale… to nie mogła być prawda. On by tego im nie zrobił.

Poczuła, jak ktoś ją podnosi. Chciała coś powiedzieć do Albusa, przeprosić go, ale nie była w stanie. Zamknęła oczy, mgliście rejestrując, że chłopak coś do niej krzyczał podczas ucieczki. Na szczęście Potter równie dobrze, jak ona, wiedział, co ma robić, gdzie się kierować. Żałowała, że nie może bardziej pomóc, ale… czuła się, jakby traciła przytomność. Próbowała się zmusić, by pozostać świadomą, ale ból w ręce był nie do zniesienia… Usłyszała jakieś krzyki… Czy już ich złapali?

* * *

Dała mu się prowadzić, wciąż czując smak jego ust… Uśmiechnęła się, gdy na nią spojrzał. Syreny wciąż wyły, a Kastiel prowadził ją do windy. Powiedział, że muszą skończyć rozmowę.

Znów wyglądała jak Ruth, więc nie mogła trzymać go za rękę. Łowcy pojawili się na korytarzu, co oznaczało, że spotkanie dobiegło końca. Udało im się wsiąść do pustej windy; wysiedli na piątym piętrze, które Nora miała już przyjemność zwiedzić. Chłopak zaprowadził ją do jednego z pokoi, otwierając go kluczem, który miał zawieszony na szyi. Posłała mu pytające spojrzenie.

– To mój mały azyl – powiedział, uśmiechając się do niej łagodnie i łapiąc ją za rękę.

Wprowadził ją do pokoju, w którym znajdował się sporych rozmiarów czarny fotel, regał wypełniony po brzegi książkami, skórzana kanapa oraz karton, który musiał służyć za stolik; leżały na nim dwa porzucone czasopisma. Ściany i podłoga były białe, pozbawione wszelkich ozdób. Mimo tego pomieszczenie wydało jej się dziwnie przytulne. Przybrała swoją prawdziwą postać i usiadła na kanapie, podwijając pod siebie jedną nogę, nie przejmując się tym, że może ubrudzić tapicerkę. Założyła pasmo włosów za ucho i zerknęła na chłopaka.

– Co się stało? – spytała.

Wydawał się jakiś taki spięty. A może zaniepokojony?

– Nic takiego – powiedział szybko, a potem dodał z westchnieniem: – A raczej bardzo wiele. Muszę ci tyle powiedzieć…

Poklepała miejsce obok siebie i uśmiechnęła się do niego zachęcająco. Nie miała zamiaru niczego żałować. Wciąż martwiła się o swoich przyjaciół, ale… tak pomoże im najbardziej. Będąc z nimi, narażała ich na największe niebezpieczeństwo. I jej serce mówiło, że nie popełniła błędu. Miała nadzieję, że tym razem się nie myliło…

Kastiel wypuścił ze świstem powietrze i gwałtownie podszedł do kanapy, choć na niej nie usiadł. Słowa zaczęły wystrzeliwać z jego ust jak pociski z karabinu maszynowego:

– Moi rodzice od lat są szpiegami w świecie czarodziei. Znali przepowiednię, ale nie mieli pewności, czy chodzi w niej o ciebie. Dlatego przeprowadzili atak na Rezerwat, by Smocza Matka zdradziła twoją tożsamość. W jakiś sposób zrozumieli z jej słów, że chodzi o ciebie. A zresztą później dostali potwierdzenie w osobie Blaise'a Zabiniego, który wkradł się do naszej siedzimy, by zdobyć zaklęcie ożywiające. I nawet mu się to udało. – Nie zważając na oszołomioną minę Nory, kontynuował: – Ale został złapany i… – Po raz pierwszy przerwał; jego wyraz twarzy nie wróżył niczego dobrego. Kolejne jego słowa na zawsze złamały coś w dziewczynie. – Zabili go. Tak mi przykro... – Wyglądało na to, że chłopak postanowił wyrzucić to z siebie za jednym razem. – Ale to nie wszystko.

– Nie? – mruknęła przez łzy.

– Nie. Nikt o tym nie wie, oprócz mnie, moich rodziców i samych _zainteresowanych_ , ale wszystko jest już gotowe do przebudzenia Morgany. Mamy cztery wiedźmy. Brakuje tylko ciebie. – Kiwnął głową, gdy zobaczył w oczach Nory błysk zrozumienia. – Eve Queen was zdradziła. I to już dawno temu. Praktycznie od początku była po stronie Łowców Czarownic. A udawało jej się ukryć tylko dzięki temu, że panowała nad Hermioną Weasley. Twoja obecna dyrektorka była osobą, która to wszystko rozpoczęła. Przebudziła Eve Queen, nie wiedząc, że to narodzi między nimi więź, dzięki której ta będzie mogła ją kontrolować. Dlaczego Królowa Maeve to zrobiła? Łowcy obiecali jej coś, o czym marzyła; nowe ciało. O wiele młodsze. Znają zaklęcie, dzięki któremu będzie mogła pozbyć się swojej starczej skorupy i wejść w ciało jednej z dziewczyn, które zostały porwane z Rezerwatu, a które, mam nadzieję, zostały już uwolnione. Tym samym skłonili pozostałe pradawne wiedźmy do współpracy. Teraz mogą w czwórkę przeprowadzić rytuał ożywiający Morganę – czarownicę, której sam Merlin się obawiał. Ale jest pewien problem. Im w dawniejszych czasach żyła dana wiedźma i im potężniejsza była, tym starsze ma ona ciało. Morgana od razu po przebudzeniu będzie potrzebowała nowego ciała, które przyjmie jej silną postać. Za swojego życia posiadała zdolności zmiany kształtów… Podobne do twoich. Dlatego zostałaś wybrana.

Norze zbierało się na wymioty. W głowie jej się to nie mieściło. Wykorzystała to, że Kastiel musiał zaczerpnąć powietrze, by mu przerwać:

– Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że mój ojciec nie żyje i że w Hogwarcie znajduje się pradawna, zdradliwa wiedźma, a także opętana przez nią dyrektorka?! Wraz z moimi przyjaciółmi?! I że o tym wiedziałeś przez cały czas?! – wykrzyknęła.

– Tak. – Rozpacz płynąca z głosu Kastiela, powstrzymała dziewczynę przez chwilę. Zamarła, nie wiedząc co robić. – Pewnie nie będziesz w stanie mi wybaczyć… Zwłaszcza, że muszę _to_ zrobić…

Chciała zapytać, co takiego, ale szybko nie musiała czekać na odpowiedź. Pochłonęła ją ciemność, gdy chłopak dmuchnął jakimś pyłem w jej twarz…

* * *

Mieli sporo szczęścia podczas wykonywania swojej części zadania. Znaleźli dziewczyny tam, gdzie się ich spodziewali. Roxie myślała, że będą one w kiepskim stanie – wychudłe, pobite, w łachmanach – przetrzymywane w jakimś lochu. Można tylko wyobrazić sobie jej wielkie zdziwienie, gdy okazało się, że nic im nie było. Co więcej znajdowały się w dość ładnym, małym apartamencie.

Mimo dobrych warunków, w których przyszło im żyć, dziewczyny wydawały się więcej niż szczęśliwe, widząc ich i bardzo skore do ucieczki. Isabelle wybuchnęła płaczem, rzucając im się na szyję. Nawet Maelys – Różowa Landryna, jak ją Roxie kiedyś zwała – ucieszyła się na ich widok. Pozostałe dwie dziewczyny ledwo kojarzyła – drobna, na oko dwunastoletnia dziewczynka oraz wysoka, o poważnym wyrazie twarzy seniorka.

Nie mieli także problemu, by przeprowadzić je przez siedzibę Łowców. Roxie trochę nie wierzyła w ich szczęście, ale bez problemu udało im się wyjść.

Teraz tylko pozostało im czekać na Albusa, Tamarę i Lucy, którzy… nie mieli takiego fartu, co oni.

Nigdy nie widziała Albusa tak przerażonego, jak wtedy, gdy zjawił się, niosąc na rękach nieprzytomną Tamarę. Lucy nie miała czasu na wyjaśnienia.

– Musimy uciekać! Natychmiast! Gonią nas!

Nie musiała powtarzać tego dwa razy. Zgromadzili się wokół płaszcza przeciwdeszczowego, który służył jako świstoklik. Rose i Scorpius nie ustawili go na konkretną godzinę, lecz zaklęciem pobudzili do działania.

Sekundę później leżeli już na drodze prowadzącej z Hogsmeade do Hogwartu. Zapadł już wieczór. Drogę oświetlało kilka latarni. Na szczęście wylądowali w takim miejscu, że nie mogli być widoczni z wioski, a co dopiero z zamku.

Jako pierwsza podniosła się Elena, która od razu dopadła do Albusa, który trzymał w ramionach Tamarę. Wyjęła z torby różdżkę, którą chwyciła w usta i zaczęła grzebać w swojej torbie.

– Co się stało? – spytała Roxie, klękając z drugiej strony Ala i kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu.

– To była zasadzka. Chyba. Sama nie wiem… – odpowiedziała jej Lucy, która po raz pierwszy nie _grała_. Na jej twarzy malowało się zmęczenie i szok.

– Wiedziałem! – wykrzyknął Nott, kopiąc stopą w kamienny murek i wyjmując paczkę papierosów.

– Po prostu opowiedz, co się stało – powiedziała spokojnie Rose, obejmując ramieniem dwunastoletnią, mocno wystraszoną Adel (jak nazywała się jedna z uwolnionych dziewczyn).

I Lucy opowiedziała im wszystko do momentu, gdy Tamara otworzyła szafkę. W tym czasie Elena sprawdziła zaklęciem stan zdrowia Rosjanki i zaczęła wcierać coś w jej lewą rękę. Posyłała przy tym pocieszające uśmiechy i słówka zmartwionemu Albusowi.

– Nie mam pojęcia, co się stało. W jednej chwili Tamara sięgała, by ją otworzyć, by w następnej zostać od niej odepchniętą przez jakąś dziwną moc. Wtedy zadzwonił alarm, a my rzuciliśmy się do ucieczki – skończyła Lucy, przyjmując z westchnieniem ulgi papierosa, którego zaoferował jej Nott.

– Ale co z zaklęciem? – spytał Cristian, o którego opierała się Isabelle.

– Szafa była pusta – odpowiedział mu gorzko Albus – a ta głupia dziewczyna tak się naraziła…

– Nic jej nie będzie – uspokoiła go Elena, zakręcając słoiczek z zielonkawą maścią i klepiąc go po głowie. – Wyliże się. Zemdlała z powodu bólu. Może mieć przez pewien czas problemy z poruszaniem ręką, nieźle jej nerwy uszkodziło, ale szybko jej powinno przejść. Teraz tylko poczekamy, aż się obudzi.

– Chwila. – Skierowali spojrzenia na Scorpiusa, który zaczął przetrząsać kieszenie swojej kurtki. – Zaraz… Gdzie ja to… Aha! – wykrzyknął, dzierżąc w dłoni mały flakonik.

– Czy to są…? – jęknęła Rose, kręcąc głową nad pomysłem swojego chłopaka.

– … sole trzeźwiące – skończył James i uśmiechnął się lekko. – Nigdy nie sądziłem, że powiem to jakiemuś Malfoyowi, ale jesteś geniuszem, stary.

Scorpius łaskawie kiwnął głową.

– Będę, jeśli to zadziała.

Odkorkował flakonik i przyłożył go do nosa dziewczyny. W napięciu odczekali całe trzy sekundy, by w końcu…

Scorpius jęknął z bólu, gdy oberwał prawym sierpowym w twarz.

– Zadziałało – podsumował Jules, nie mogąc powstrzymać chichotu.

– Co…?

Zdezorientowana Tamara nie zdążyła zadać pytania. Została zmiażdżona w uścisku przez Albusa, który trzymał ją przez chwilę w ramionach, by równie gwałtownie, jak ją chwycił, pocałować ją. Dziewczyna zapewne zamierzała zaprotestować, ale nie zdołała. Al ją puścił i zaczął na nią wrzeszczeć. Posypało się wiele epitetów, nie za pochlebnych, ale też nienajgorszych, przeplatanych ciągłym przyciąganiem jej, ściskaniem i całowaniem.

– Czy moje oczy dobrze widzą? – szepnął oszołomiony Nott.

– I… ona go nie zabija? – dodał równie cicho James.

– Tylko mnie musiała pobić – mruknął Scorpius, gdy Elena przyłożyła mu zimny kompres do spuchniętego policzka.

– Dramatyzujesz – fuknęła na niego Cioran i spytała wciąż gapiących się chłopaków: – Nie wiedzieliście, że są razem?

Pokręcili głowami.

– Przecież to było oczywiste – stwierdził Cristian. – Nawet gdybym nie był empatą, domyśliłbym się tego. – Wyszczerzył się do nich, gdy posłali mu zdumione spojrzenia. – Twoja rodzina jest trochę tępa, Wojowniczko.

Roxie dała mu sójkę w bok.

– O, wypraszam sobie! Nie jestem spokrewniona z tymi dwoma kretynami. – Wskazała na Malfoya i Notta, którzy w identyczny sposób się do niej wykrzywili.

– To takie słodkie, ale chyba powinniśmy się stąd ruszyć. – O dziwo, głos zabrała Maelys, która brzmiała jakoś tak… normalnie? – Co? Zimno mi. – Wzruszyła ramionami, gdy ekipa z Rezerwatu wytrzeszczyła na nią oczy.

Tamara w końcu uwolniła się od Albusa, sycząc:

– Nigdy. Więcej. Tego. Nie. Rób!

– Nie musi. My się już napatrzyliśmy. – Nott posłał uśmieszek swojej kuzynce, która cała się zarumieniła.

– To co robimy? – spytał spokojnie Albus, tak jakby to on musiał czekać, aż oni się uspokoją…

– Chyba powinniśmy pójść do mojej mamy. Będzie zła, ale… musimy jej o tym powiedzieć. – Rose nie wyglądała na przekonaną. Ale lepszego pomysłu nie miała.

– Ma rację. Nie uda nam się tego zataić. Zwłaszcza, że mamy dodatkowy pakiet składający się z czterech osób… – dodał Jules, stając obok Roxie i chwytając ją za dłoń.

Ruszyli w kierunku zamku.

Tamara nie miała czucia w lewej ręce, uwolnione dziewczyny były zdezorientowane, ale wolne, więc można uznać, ze im się udało… Ale… co z Hugonem? Nie zdobyli zaklęcia ożywiającego.

– Damy radę. Obudzimy go – powiedziała idąca obok niej Lucy i posłała jej zdecydowane spojrzenie. – Nie wiem jeszcze jak, ale coś wymyślimy, misiaczku.

Roxie zadziwiało to, jak bardzo dziewczynie na tym zależało. Od zawsze była przekonana, że Lucy ich nienawidzi, albo że im czegoś zazdrości i dlatego się z nimi nie zadaje… Ale troską z jaką mówiła o Hugonie… Czy tak samo reagowałaby, gdyby komuś innemu z rodziny coś zagrażało? Roxanne coś czuła, tym razem z pewnością, że odpowiedź byłaby pozytywna.

Nie miała pojęcia, ile czasu zajął im marsz. Marząc tylko o powrocie do swojego ciepłego łóżka w krukońskim dormitorium, postawiała stopę na pierwszym schodku prowadzącym do zamku. I zamarła, zdając sobie sprawę, że ktoś do nich biegł…

– Fred? – spytała, praktycznie od razu rozpoznając swojego brata bliźniaka.

W tym samym czasie Lucy jęknęła:

– Joss…

Para biegła do nich, trzymając się za ręce. Pana Katastrofa stanęła w drzwiach zamku, bojąc się wyjść na zewnątrz. Roxie słyszała historie, jak to dziewczyna potrafiła wszędzie się zgubić i jak to kiedyś przez dwie godziny włóczyła się po błoniach, nie mogąc znaleźć wejścia do zamku, nim jakiś nauczyciel ją znalazł i przyprowadził z powrotem.

Fred stanął obok niej, w dłoni dzierżąc mapę Huncwotów.

– Co się stało? – Po raz kolejny tego wieczoru padło to pytanie. Tym razem z ust Jamesa.

– Nora zniknęła.

Sporo czasu zajęło im, uspokojenie się. Najbardziej wzburzona była oczywiście Tamara ( _Gdy jest mój, Pisklak?! Gadaj!)_ , zmartwiony Albus, który musiał trzymać swoją dziewczynę, by ta nie urwała Fredowi głowy. Ale wszyscy czuli się strasznie… Fred wyjaśnił im, że przeszukali cały zamek za pomocą mapy, ale nie potrafili jej znaleźć.

Teraz nie mieli wyboru. _Musieli_ udać się do Hermiony. To ich przerosło. W końcu potrzebowali dorosłych.

Prawie dwudziestoosobowa grupa przeszła się korytarzami Hogwartu, mijając zdziwione duchy i stając przed chimerą strzegącą wejścia do gabinetu dyrektora. Rose szybko podała hasło i weszli… A tam…

Hermiona siedziała przy biurku, przeglądając jakieś papiery. Mimo późnej pory wciąż pracowała i nie wyglądała, jakby miała zamiar szybko skończyć. Uniosła zdumiona wzrok, próbując zrozumieć, co się działo.

– Rose…? – spytała, zauważając swoją córkę. Wstała od biurka i pospiesznie do nich podeszła. – Co się stało?

Rudowłosa dziewczyna odpowiedziała wszystko, ze szczegółami swojej matce. Hermiona na początku słuchała uważnie, ale z każdym słowem swojej córki, robiła się coraz bardziej zamyślona i wydawała się bardziej odległa…

– Nie powinniście z tym do mnie przychodzić – powiedziała zimno, gdy Rose skończyła.

Zamarli, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na Hermionę. Była dyrektorką, matką, ciotką, autorytetem! Powinna coś z tym zrobić…

– Za późno… – szepnęła smutno, odwracając się od nich i podchodząc do kominka. – Za późno, za późno… – zanuciła.

Wydarzenia później potoczyły się bardzo szybko…

– To pułapka! – wykrzyknęła Tamara, wyjmując różdżkę.

Ale było już za późno…

Rozległ się huk, a po nim przetoczył się niebieski blask, oślepiając ich. Fala mocy wyrwała im różdżki – czy z ich dłoni, czy z toreb, kieszeni – a oni zostali unieruchomieni.

Hermiona chwyciła ich różdżki i spokojnie schowała je do małej szkatułki stojącej na kominku.

– Mówiłam – powiedziała, ale chyba było z nią coś nie tak. Cała się trzęsła, zbladła…

– I jak zwykle miałaś rację, kochanieńka.

Hermiona nawet nie drgnęła, gdy sędziwa dłoń poklepała ją po policzku.

Roxie czuła, jak powoli słabnie. Każdy kolejny oddech męczył ją… Czuła się taka senna…

– Niepotrzebnie się fatygowaliście. I tak kieruję się do kwatery Łowców Czarownic. A te ślicznotki idą ze mną.

Dziewczynie niedobrze się zrobiło na widok jej uśmiechu. Sama nie miała siły nawet podnieść powieki, więc zdziwiła się, gdy usłyszała słaby głos Tamary:

– Jaak-k mogłaś… – wysapała.

– Mogłaś się tego domyślić, kochanieńka. Pod twoim nosem. Takie rzeczy!

Samym machnięciem dłoni, podniosła Isabellę, Maelys, seniorkę, której imienia Roxie nie zapamiętała i Adel, serwując nimi jak marionetkami.

– Bardzo mi przykro, że muszę się z wami pożegnać, ale pewna pradawna wiedźma czeka na swoje przebudzenie…

Stanęła przy kominku, wrzucając w jego płomienie proszek Fiuu.

– Cz-czekaj… Weź mnie… Zostaw małą… – wysapała ostatkiem sił Tamara.

Eve Queen posłała jej zdziwione spojrzenie, a później odrzuciła głowę – aż jej coś strzyknęło w starczych kościach – i się zaśmiała.

– Doskonale! Czemu wcześniej na to nie wpadłam? Twoje ciało będzie dla mnie doskonałe!

Odrzuciła małą Adel na kupkę, którą stworzyli ze swoich powalonych ciał, a później uniosła ciało Tamary, której dłoń wyślizgnęła się z uścisku Albusa, który – zapewne gdyby mógł – to by zaprotestował.

Jak szmaciane, lewitujące lalki, dziewczyny po kolei znikały w zielonych płomieniach. Na koniec Eve Queen uśmiechnęła się do nich dobrotliwe. Zapewne już zamierzała się z nimi pożegnać, jak dobra babcia, którą tak długo odgrywała, gdy jej wzrok przykuła roztrzęsiona Hermiona. Roxie walczyła ze swoimi powiekami; miała wrażenie, że jej ciocia próbuje wyrwać się spod władzy wiedźmy. Ale wtedy Eve zacmokała pod nosem i szepnęła czule:

– Już mi nie będziesz potrzebna, kochanieńka.

I wbiła sztylet – który w zadziwiający sposób pojawił się w jej dłoni – w ciało Hermiony. Wraz z odgłosem upadającego ciała, Roxie usnęła, a Eve Queen zniknęła z gabinetu…

Nie wiedziała, ile czasu minęło, ale nagle jej mózg został zresetowany. Jęknęła, gwałtownie siadając i patrząc w dziwnie znajome, brązowe oczy…

* * *

 **Jeśli ktoś to jeszcze czyta… Zostawcie komentarz :D**

 **Przedostatni rozdział! Ile się działo! Ale zwrotów akcji jeszcze nie koniec. Nic jeszcze nie wiecie, dzieciaki… He he he :D**

 ** _Krótka zapowiedź ostatniego rozdziału:_ O co chodzi z Kastielem? Czy Hermiona nie żyje? A Nora? (No Blaise został uśmiercony, a jeszcze więcej śmierci w ostatnim rozdziale :) Co się stanie z Tamarą i dziewczynami? Czy znajdą sposób, by obudzić Hugona? A co z Morganą? Czy naszym młodym bohaterom uda się ją powstrzymać – no, w pierwszej kolejności będą musieli zająć się Eve Queen i Łowcami… To wszystko, i jeszcze więcej (serio… naprawdę więcej…) w następnym, 30, ostatnim rozdziale!**


	34. Chapter 34

To już ostatni rozdział. Zaraz dodam epilog. Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy przeczytali tę historię.

* * *

W imię miłości…

Była zdziwiona, że udało jej się zasnąć. Odkąd _to_ się stało, miała okropne problemy ze snem. Bała się koszmarów, które niestety za każdym razem ją dopadały, przeplatając się z równie nieprzyjemnymi wspomnieniami…

Nie rozumiała tego, co się wydarzyło. Ale wiedziała, że to jej wina. To przez nią Hugo… on… nie mógł się obudzić.

Nim się zorientowała, jej myśli znów przeniosły ją do tamtego dnia…

– _No chodź, Hugo! Zróbmy im na złość. Udowodnijmy, że nie jesteśmy małymi dziećmi i że też mamy prawo brać udział w zabawie! – wykrzyknęła, skacząc na łóżku. Znajdowali się w pustym dormitorium chłopców z drugiego roku, gdzie Lily zaciągnęła kuzyna na tajną naradę._

 _Hugo uniósł głowę znad książki, którą właśnie próbował czytać. Z westchnieniem zamknął ją i posłał dziewczynie zmęczone spojrzenie._

– _A czy to sprawi, że dasz mi spokój?_

 _Lily, znając swojego kuzyna, od razu wyczuła, że udało jej się go przekonać. Krzyknęła głośne ,,tak!" i rzuciła się mu na szyję._

– _Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję! Jesteś najlepszym bratem, jakiego mam! – Przypieczętowała swoje słowa, cmoknięciem go w policzek._

 _Dwunastolatek wywrócił oczami, ale uśmiechnął się łagodnie do dziewczyny._

– _Tylko nie mów tego Jamesowi i Albusowi. Mogłoby ich to urazić._

– _O to się nie martw. Wiedzą o tym od dawna. – Zeskoczyła z łóżka i pobiegła w kierunku drzwi. Przez ramię jeszcze krzyknęła: – Idę po rzeczy. Za pięć minut w Wielkiej Sali! Nie spóźnij się! Czeka na nas przygoda!_

Jaka naiwna była… Jaka egoistyczna… Wykorzystała przywiązanie Hugona, by wpakować ich w kłopoty. Ale wtedy wydawało jej się to dobrym pomysłem… i czuła... jakby coś ją zmuszało, napędzało, by to zrobić…

Później śniły jej się momenty z ich wspólnego dzieciństwa. Od zawsze byli ze sobą blisko. Może przez podobny wiek? Albo przez ich odmienne charaktery, którymi się uzupełniali? Ona głośna, pełna życia, szalona, impulsywna. On cichy, spokojny, łagodny, spostrzegawczy. Naprawdę był jej ukochanym bratem.

Właśnie wspominała, jak kiedyś namówiła Hugona na wspólną ucieczkę z domu, gdy poczuła coś… nieprzyjemnego. Jakby szorstka, mokra rzecz dotykała jej policzka…

Usiadła gwałtownie na łóżku i ujrzała na swoich kolanach…

– Wiesiu? – spytała szeptem, wcale nie oczekując odpowiedzi. Wytarła rękawem piżamy mokry policzek i skrzywiła się. – Czy ty mnie polizałeś?

Kameleon wydawał się być podenerwowany. Wiercił się na jej kolanach, wciąż zmieniając barwę.

– O co chodzi? – Ziewnęła i zaraz syknęła, gdy zwierzę wbiło pazurki w skórę na jej udach.

Miała go już zrzucić z łóżka, gdy Wiesiu sam zeskoczył na ziemię i, jakby patrząc na nią nagląco (kameleony potrafią tak w ogóle?), zaczął kierować się do drzwi, wciąż na nią zerkając.

– Mam za tobą iść? – Nie miała pojęcia, jak na to wpadła, ale chyba to było przyczyną dziwnego zachowania Wiesława. – No dobrze.

Wstała z łóżka, założyła kapcie i szlafrok, i udała się za Wiesiem. Miała zamiar szybko to załatwić, zanim zdałaby sobie sprawę, że kameleony i tak nie rozumieją, co się do nich mówi i że to, co teraz robiła, było kompletnie pozbawione sensu…

* * *

\- Lily?

Roxie ze zdumieniem rozpoznała brązowe tęczówki kuzynki, która przykucnęła koło niej i patrzyła na nią z niepokojem. Dziewczyna czuła się strasznie. Była zaspana, kończyny jej ciążyły. Z trudem udało jej się usiąść i rozejrzeć.

Pozostali wyglądali na równie zdezorientowanych i zmęczonych. Niektórzy powoli się podnosili, inni otwierali oczy, przeciągali się.

Co się wydarzyło?

Dopiero nieruchoma sylwetka dorosłej kobiety sprawiła, że wszystko sobie przypomniała.

– Ciociu! – wykrzyknęła, rzucając się do Hermiony. – Elena! Rose! Szybko!

Nigdy nie czuła tak wielkiego przerażenia i bezradności jak w momencie, gdy dopadła do ciała swojej ciotki. Kobieta leżała na brzuchu. Nieruchoma.

Drżącymi rękoma odwróciła ją na plecy… Skołtunione włosy zakryły bladą twarz, a na szacie, w miejscu, gdzie Eve Queen zatopiła swój sztylet, widniała ciemna plama…

To było dla niej za wiele. Roxie nie mogła się zmusić, by dotknąć Hermiony. Mogła tylko patrzeć na kobietę, którą znała od dziecka, która była jej ciocią – może i czasami surową, ale kochającą, łagodną, cierpliwą… Myśl, że życie z niej uleciało… że już nigdy nie spojrzy karcąco na wujka Rona, gdy ten nałoży sobie całego kurczaka na talerz, albo nie będzie odgarniała tym typowym dla siebie, matczynym gestem włosów Rose… łamała jej serce.

– Z drogi. – Usłyszała szorstki głos Eleny, gdy ta odepchnęła ją, by dostać się do kobiety.

Tuż obok niej rozległ się szloch Rose, która opadła na kolana, patrząc na ciało matki. Scorpius próbował ją objąć, ale dziewczyna wyrywała się, krzycząc. Roxie nie mogła wyobrazić sobie, co musiała teraz czuć… Dla niej samej było to ciężkie, a co dopiero, gdyby ich role się odwróciły i to jej matka…

Lily wtuliła się w Jamesa, także szlochając. Roxie nieprzytomnie zauważyła kameleona, który uczepił się ramienia dziewczynki. Fred i Lucy stali ze spuszczonymi głowami, a pomiędzy nimi znajdowała się Joss, która ściskała mocno ich dłonie. Albus… był załamany. Roxie podejrzewała, że obwiniał się za to, co się stało… że nie mógł ocalić Tamary. Obok niego nieśmiało przycupnęła na biurku Adel, którą ocaliła Rosjanka. Nott i Cristian stanęli z boku – nie chcieli im przeszkadzać. Na twarzach chłopaków malował się gorzki smutek. A Jules… nawet się nie zorientowała, a on już znalazł się obok niej, obejmując ją ramieniem w talii. I kochała go za to całą sobą.

W chwili, gdy Scorpiusowi w końcu udało się wziąć w ramiona zrozpaczoną Rose, Elena podniosła się i spojrzała na nich. A w jej oczach była… nadzieja?

– Naprawdę nie wiem, jak wielkie trzeba mieć szczęście – powiedziała cicho, pochylając się i wyjmując coś z szat Hermiony – by coś takiego przeżyć. A to wszystko dzięki temu. – Elena uniosła w górę zakrwawioną, z dziurą w środku okładki, książeczkę. – Dość cienka, ale wystarczyło. Sztylet przeszedł przez nią, uszkadzając ciało dyrektorki, ale jej nie zabijając. Będzie żyła, ale musimy zabrać ją do szpitala.

Roxie była pod wrażeniem opanowania przyjaciółki. Mimo potarganych, czarnych włosów, krwi na rękach, nigdy nie wyglądała bardziej odważnie i na miejscu, jak w tym momencie.

Ulga to niewystarczające słowo, by opisać emocje, które ich ogarnęły. Rose, tym razem łagodniej, wyrwała się Scorpiusowi i dopadła do boku matki, biorąc jej dłoń w swoje i opierając się czołem o nie. Tym razem płakała ze szczęścia.

– Niesamowite – mruknął Fred, który niepostrzeżenie podszedł do Eleny i ostrożnie wziął od niej książeczkę. – _Baśnie Barda Beedle'a._ Kto by się spodziewał, że po tylu latach wciąż będzie je nosiła ze sobą?

Roxie, tak jak i reszta jej rodziny, wiedziała, że Hermiona otrzymała od Albusa Dumbledore'a ten właśnie egzemplarz baśni, który także odegrał pewną rolę w zmaganiu, jakim było pokonanie Voldemorta. I ona go przy sobie wciąż nosiła… Może tak właśnie miało być? Ale nie mieli teraz czasu się nad tym zastanawiać. Musieli uratować Norę, Tamarę i dziewczyny z Rezerwatu.

Jednogłośnie stwierdzili, że Hermionę do św. Munga zabiorą Lily, Adel i Rose. O dziwo, młodsze dziewczynki nie kłóciły się ani trochę i po prostu przyjęły, że to właśnie muszą zrobić. Za to Weasley…

– Nie ma mowy – syknęła, a Roxie przez myśl przemknęło, że jej kuzynka wygląda odrobinę przerażająco. Miała w oczach taki błysk… – Myślicie, że pozwolę, byście samodzielnie ryzykowali swoje życie? Nie mam zamiaru siedzieć bezczynnie w szpitalu, kiedy wy… – Głos jej zadrżał, ale kontynuowała: – Jesteście moją rodziną. Moimi przyjaciółmi. Nie wybaczę sobie, jeśli coś wam się stanie… – Dziewczyna rozpłakała się na końcu.

Roxie wymieniła się spojrzeniami ze Scorpiusem. Wiedziała, że myślą o tym samym: Rose przeszła już za dużo. Za wiele stresu, napięcia. Nie należała do słabych osób. Ale przekroczyła swoją granicę i nie była gotowa na więcej.

– Rosie… – powiedział spokojnie Malfoy, podchodząc do swojej dziewczyny. Założył pasmo rudych włosów za jej ucho i położył ostrożnie dłoń na jej talii. Przyciągnął ją do siebie, stykając ze sobą ich czoła.

– Nie. – Rose zadrgały wargi. Przymknęła powieki i westchnęła. – Nie, nie, nie. Niech idzie Elena.

Poczuli się trochę niezręcznie, patrząc na parę. Elena, wciąż skupiona na Hermionie, nawet nie zarejestrowała, że wypowiedziano jej imię. Fred po cichu rozmawiał z Lucy i Joss – ta ostatnia słodko obejmowała go w pasie. Lily siedziała na ziemi, pomiędzy swoimi braćmi, opierając głowę na ramieniu Jamesa, który z zamyśloną miną ją obejmował. Albus milczał. A może myślał? Planował, co dalej powinni zrobić? Adel bawiła się swoimi włosami, bojąc się na nich spojrzeć. Cristian zerkał na nich wszystkich po kolei, kołysząc się na piętach; wydawał się podenerwowany. Może przytłaczały go ich intensywne emocje? Roxie zdarzało się zapomnieć o jego empatycznych zdolnościach. Musiał przeżyć katorgę, gdy ich wszystkich ogarnęła rozpacz. Nott przeglądał jakieś plany, a ona i Jules… po prostu stali razem; czekali.

– Wiesz, że Elena musi pójść z nami. Może będzie w stanie pomóc, gdy ktoś zostanie ranny. – Scorpius objął ją mocniej. – Rosie… po prostu idź.

– Nie puszczę cię. Nie, nie, nie – powiedziała słabo, pobladłymi palcami rozpaczliwie ściskając jego koszulę.

\- Rosie.

Na kilka sekund jej imię zawisło między nimi. Niebezpieczne. Drgające. Czekające.

– Nienawidzę cię – syknęła. Wspięła się na palce i gwałtowanie go pocałowała. Po chwili puściła go i ocierając łzy, powiedziała stanowczo: – Macie wrócić. Wszyscy. W całości. Jasne?

Nie czekając na ich odpowiedź, odwróciła się na pięcie i skierowała do swojej matki.

– Chodźcie, dziewczyny. Musimy iść.

Hermiona została ułożona na lewitujących noszach; Elena wyjaśniła Rose jak za pomocą lekkiego dotknięcia dłonią nimi kierować. I po chwili zniknęły w zielonych płomieniach kominka…

Zapadła cisza. Spojrzeli wszyscy na siebie, obawiając się tego, co zaraz miało nastąpić. Ale nie mogli dłużej czekać. Musieli działać.

– A może… poinformujemy kogoś o tym? – zaproponował nagle Fred, podając im ich różdżki, które wyciągnął z pudełeczka, w którym zostały ukryte.

– Niby kogo? Nauczycieli? Nie uwierzyliby nam. Wlepiliby nam tylko szlabany i kazali iść spać – zauważył James.

– Może aurorów lub ministra? – zastanawiała się na głos Roxie. – Ale… nie. Odsunęliby nas od tego. Stwierdziliby, że jesteśmy dzieciakami i że sami się tym zajmą. W najlepszym przypadku. W najgorszym zignorowaliby nasze słowa, uznając Łowców za jakąś bajeczkę i wtedy dziewczyny nie miałyby żadnych szans. Minister może i by nam uwierzył, ale nie dostaniemy się do niego bezpośrednio. Jesteśmy zdani na siebie.

– Na LOCH też bym nie liczył. Eve Queen miała tam wielkie wpływy. I była bardzo szanowana. Nikt nie uwierzy w jej zdradę. A zresztą… nie mamy pewności, czy nie przeciągnęła na swoją stronę innych czarodziejów. – Nott wciąż przeglądał jakieś papiery; może zastanawiał się, jak dostać się ponownie do siedziby Łowców?

– Wujek Harry? – Lucy wypuściła z ust smużkę dymu i uniosła brwi, gdy wszyscy na nią spojrzeli. – Co jest, dzieciaczki? Mu chyba możemy ufać-

– Nie mamy na to czasu! – Podskoczyli na wrzask Albusa. Byli w wielkim szoku. Nigdy nie widzieli go w takim stanie. Al zawsze należał do nielicznego grona osób opanowanych i cichych. – Mam dość czekania! Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja nie zamierzam stracić ani dziewczyny, którą kocham, ani mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki, więc z łaski swojej zamknijcie się i ruszcie swoje tyłki. Już!

Klatka piersiowa chłopaka gwałtownie unosiła się i odpadała, w zielonych oczach lśniła pasja pomieszana z determinacją, a ciemne włosy odstawały na wszystkie strony. Roxie przez myśl przemknęło, że Al po raz pierwszy wygląda jak prawdziwy, odważny Potter.

– Dobrze, braciszku. – James położył dłoń na ramieniu Albusa, ściskając je w geście wsparcia. – Ale jak się tam dostaniemy?

– Słyszeliście o runicznych bramach? – przemówiło do nich oko. Kawałek twarzyczki w kształcie serca, gdzie zerkało na nich oko o zielonych tęczówkach. Tylko ono wystawało zza ramienia Freda; Joss nie przepadała za wrzaskami, więc ukryła się za Weasleyem, mocno czepiając się jego ramienia i pesząc się, gdy wszyscy na nią spojrzeli. – Mo-mogę stworzyć bramę, która przeniesie nas tam, gdzie będziemy chcieli. Potrafię to. Znam się na runach. Jestem dobra ze starożytnych run, wiecie? Z historii magii też, ale za to z zaklęć jestem beznadziejna. Choć to mało ważne teraz, prawda? Już jestem cicho!

– Świetnie, Jocelyn Moone. Jesteś prawdziwym geniuszem, kociaku. – Lucy potargała włosy swojej najlepszej przyjaciółce i zwróciła się do reszty: – Ruszajmy.

 _(Brak perspektywy)_

 _Siedziba Łowców Czarownic, godzina 3.42; czas do przebudzenia Morgany: 1 godzina, 18 minut._

Pokój pogrążony w półmroku. Eleganckie meble. Lśniące złotem zdobienia. Antyczna toaletka. Niewielka lampka. Srebrne lustro. Liczne szkatułki z biżuterią. Kosmetyki. I kobieta malująca usta krwiście czerwoną szminką.

Można było uznać ją za zjawiskową piękność – czas łagodnie ją potraktował. Czarne włosy miała spięte w eleganckiego koka. Smukłą sylwetkę zdobiła granatowa suknia. Stopy wsunęła w wysokie szpilki. Ale mimo swojej piękności, regularnych rysów twarzy, kształtnych ust, jej oczy… były zimne jak ocean, którego barwę posiadały.

Do pomieszczenia wszedł wysoki mężczyzna. Ubrany w elegancki garnitur; jego wypastowane buty stukały w posadzkę, gdy zbliżał się do kobiety. Ciemne włosy w niektórych miejscach przeplatały się ze srebrnymi nitkami. A twarz wyrażała pustkę, opanowane, może lekkie znużenie.

– Wszystko gotowe. Wiedźmy czekają – powiedział formalnie, stając za plecami, wciąż przeglądającej się w lustrze, kobiety.

– A chłopak? Ma ją? – Wybrała naszyjnik ze swojej licznej kolekcji i podała go mężczyźnie, by ten zapiął go na jej szyi. Dotknęła dłonią lśniącego kamienia, gdy ten spoczął nad jej dekoltem.

– Ma i jest gotowy na wymianę.

Kobieta odchyliła głowę i roześmiała się pogardliwie.

– Nie mam pojęcia, w kogo on się wrodził. Chyba byliśmy dla niego za łagodni. Ale jeśli naprawdę zależy mu na tym bękarcie… Dostanie dzieciaka. – Odwróciła się do swojego męża, obejmując go za szyję. – Trzeba było mnie nie zdradzać. Teraz przynajmniej nie mielibyśmy problemów z tym bachorem – mruknęła niebezpiecznie niskim głosem.

Mężczyźnie zadrgała prawa powieka.

\- Kassander ...

– Wiem, wiem – przerwała mu, przechylając głowę w bok i z zimnym uśmiechem obserwując go niczym drapieżnik swoją ofiarę. – Ciekawy mechanizm. Zauważyłeś? – Błyskawicznie zmieniła temat, na razie mu odpuszczając. – Każdy czegoś chce. Wiedźmy nowych, młodych ciał. Charłacy akceptacji w świcie czarodziei. Mugole prawdy, dostępu do wiedzy magicznej. Śmierciożercy zemsty. Wampiry bezpieczeństwa i życia bez zasad. Czarodzieje wygody i dominacji. Kastiel swojej bękarckiej siostrzyczki. A my? – Odeszła od męża, by znów przejrzeć się w lustrze. – Władzy. Jeśli możemy ją zdobyć dzięki Morganie… czemu nie zaryzykować?

Wymienili się spojrzeniami w lustrze. Następnie, już bez zbędnych słów, skierowali się do drzwi windy…

 _(Brak perspektywy)_

 _Czas do przebudzenia Morgany: 56 minut._

Korytarzem szedł chłopak, prowadząc przed sobą związaną dziewczynę, która próbowała mu się wyrwać; długie, blond włosy miała potargane, oczy zaczerwienione, wściekłość na twarzy. Eskortowało ich dwóch Łowców – jeden mugol z pistoletem w rękach oraz ciemnowłosa, drobna czarodziejka. Nikt nie zwracał uwagi na przekleństwa wypowiadane przez dziewczynę, a także na stawiany przez nią opór.

Dotarli pod strzeżone przez dwóch Łowców drzwi, za którymi znajdowała się wielka sala. Weszli do środka, a ich oczom ukazały się następujące rzeczy: sporej wielkości stół w centralnej części pomieszczenia, z ułożonymi na nim różnymi składnikami i lśniącym, bardzo starym pergaminem – zaklęciem ożywiającym. Wokół niego zgromadziły się cztery wiedźmy.

Królowa Maeve, zwana także Eve Queen. Dawniej piękna, rudowłosa kobieta. Potężna Irlandka. Służąca kiedyś dobrej sprawie, szkoląca młodych czarodziei.

Cliodna – także pochodząca z Irlandii, żyjąca w średniowieczu. Zwano ją driadą. Małomówna. Tajemnicza. Potrafiąca zmienić się w pięknego, morskiego ptaka. Dawniej pomagała ludziom, leczyła ich. Na jej ramieniu siedziały trzy małe ptaszki, równie milczące jak ich towarzyszka.

Kirke – najstarsza z nich wszystkich. Ta, która obcowała z samym Odyseuszem, zamieniając jego towarzyszy w świnie. Można nazwać ją jedną z pierwszych, zagorzałych feministek. Wróżbitka. Córka bogów.

I najgorsza z nich… Postrach wszystkich dzieci na całym świecie… Przerażająca kanibalka… Mieszkająca kiedyś na terenie obecnej Rosji… Baba Jaga.

Wygląd czterech wiedź można było określić jednym słowem: starość. Rozkładające się, ledwo trzymające się w całości ciała. Stare, słabe kości. Zmarszczki na twarzach. Siwe, przerzedzone włosy. Brak zębów. Trudno było uwierzyć, że trzy z nich były kiedyś niesamowitymi pięknościami… Baba Jaga podobno nigdy nie należała do najbardziej urodziwych osób.

Oprócz nich w pomieszczeniu znajdowało się małżeństwo wraz z małą dziewczynką – może sześcioletnią; miała błękitne oczy oraz ciemne włosy, związane w długiego, grubego warkocza – a także cztery młode dziewczyny, zamknięte w klatce, która wyglądała jak szklany, mały pokoik. Jedna z nich, z kruczoczarnymi włosami, wciąż waliła pięścią, kopała w ściany, próbując się uwolnić. Nadaremnie.

Drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nimi; dźwięk ten rozniósł się echem po przestronnym pomieszczeniu. Oczy zgromadzonych skierowały się na nowoprzybyłych.

– Kastielu! Myślałam, że już nie przyjdziesz. Wiesz, że czas nas goni – powiedziała Cassandra, gestem dłoni przywołując do siebie syna. – Widzę, że nasz plan wypalił. Udało ci się zwieść Malfoyównę. – Spojrzała na prowadzoną przez niego dziewczynę jak na przepyszny kąsek. – Eleonora, prawda?

– Pieprz się – syknęła Nora, wciąż próbując wyrwać się Kastielowi. – Nic nie zdziałasz. I tak wam nie pomogę

Cassandra pokręciła głową z udawanym smutkiem i westchnęła z rozczarowaniem.

– A myślałam, że jesteś odrobinę inteligentniejsza. Nie potrzebujemy twojej zgody. – Zamyśliła się przez chwilę. – A nawet jeśli… zależy ci chyba na życiu twojej przyjaciółki, twoich wszystkich przyjaciół? Jak znam życie, już tutaj zmierzają. To tylko kwestia czasu, gdy zjawią się w naszych skromnych progach. Nikt nie będzie ich zatrzymywał. Chcę, by to ujrzeli. Na kimś także trzeba będzie przetestować moc Morgany... Idealnie się do tego nadadzą.

– Jeżeli myślisz… – zaczęła odpowiadać, ale przerwało jej szarpnięcie. Kastiel spojrzał na nią beznamiętnie i znów pociągnął za więzy, sprawiając jej ból.

– Dość tego. Mamy umowę. – Pchnął na posadzkę Norę i przeniósł spojrzenie na swoich rodziców. – Oddajcie mi moją siostrę.

– Przyrodnią siostrę – poprawił go pan Rosier, który brutalnie ściskał za ramię małą dziewczynkę. – I wiesz, że będziesz musiał tu jeszcze trochę zostać. Puścimy cię dopiero, jak to wszystko się skończy.

– Wiem. Ale ona przynajmniej będzie już w bezpiecznym miejscu.

Mężczyzna przez kilka sekund patrzył swojemu synowi w oczy.

– Dobrze. Idź do niego, Cat.

Wystraszona dziewczynka pobiegła do swojego brata. Chłopak ukucnął i przytulił siostrę, gdy ta rzuciła się mu na szyję. Pocałował ją w czubek głowy, a później delikatnie odsunął ją na wyciągniecie ramienia.

– Cat, pójdziesz teraz z Ruth. Dobrze? Poczekasz na mnie. Niedługo przyjdę.

– Kocham cię – mruknęła mała i podeszła do czarodziejki, która przybyła z Kastielem i która wyprowadziła ją pospiesznie z pomieszczenia.

Cassandra podniosła Norę, trzymając ją przed sobą w taki sam sposób jak przed chwilą jej syn. Dziewczyna wciąż się wyrywała, mimo tego że była unieruchomiona. Raz udało jej się nawet walnąć głową w podbródek kobiety.

– Może wyjmę Rosjankę z klatki. Powinno to trochę ostudzić Eleonorę – zaproponował Kastiel i ruszył, by to wykonać, gdy matka skinęła mu głową na zgodę.

Cassandra syknęła do ucha swojej zakładniczki:

– Jeden fałszywy ruch, a twojej przyjaciółeczce stanie się krzywda.

Nora zamarła, dysząc. Z bezsilności? Wściekłości?

– Tak lepiej. – Cassadra odwróciła się do wiedźm. – Możemy zaczynać?

Eve Queen przytaknęła, a później kazała zaprowadzić Eleonorę do środka kręgu, narysowanego na posadce. Każda z wiedźm zajęła miejsce w jednym z fragmentów koła tak, że znajdowały się naprzeciwko siebie. Kastiel stanął nieopodal, trzymając przed sobą Tamarę – dziewczyna nie wyrywała się, czując na swojej szyi ostrze sztyletu. Rosierowie obserwowali wszystko z bezpiecznej odległości, przywołując do siebie dwóch strażników. Mugol, który przybył z Kastielem, stanął przed klatką z uwiezionymi dziewczynami.

Proces przebudzenia Morgany rozpoczął się.

 _Czas do przebudzenia Morgany: 15 minut._

Wiedzieli, że coś było nie tak. Nie spotkali żadnego strażnika. Bez problemu dostali się do siedziby Łowców i teraz biegli do miejsca, gdzie prawdopodobnie znajdowała się Nora.

– _Tamara w notatkach napisała, że to wydarzy się tutaj – powiedział Nott, pokazując im zaznaczone pomieszczenie na planie. – Ale skąd ona mogła wiedzieć…?_

– _A czy to ważne? Nie mamy na to czasu! Chodźmy! – Al jako pierwszy skierował się w kierunku siedziby Łowców. Musieli za nim podążyć._

Roxie miała złe przeczucia. Ale nie mogli już zawrócić.

Zastanawiała się, jak to wszystko się skończy. Może patrzyła na swoich przyjaciół, rodzinę po raz ostatni? Może się spóźnili i nie zdołają powstrzymać Eve Queen, Łowców? Może nigdy więcej nie poczuje ciepła dłoni Julesa, smaku jego pocałunków?

Jakim cudem znaleźli się w takiej sytuacji? Rok temu jedynym jej problemem było to, że ten dupek, którego imienia nawet nie mogła wymówić, zaciągnął ją do łóżka, a później zostawił – o czym wiedział tylko Scorpius… Rok temu chciała się wyrwać z Hogwartu, zapomnieć. Nigdy nie przypuszczała, że wyjazd na smoczą wymianę przyniesie ze sobą takie… rewolucje.

Spojrzała na nich wszystkich. Na biegnących w ramię w ramię Jamesa i Albusa – dwóch braci, którzy wcześniej siebie nie cierpieli i którzy tak bardzo się zmienili... Na jej brata bliźniaka… Kto by pomyślał, że Fred w końcu wydorośleje, przestanie skupiać się tylko na Quidditchu i zwiąże się z Panną Katastrofą? Na Joss – wcześniej niezauważaną, zawsze wyśmiewaną. I ona na końcu tak bardzo im pomogła i szła z nimi, mimo swojego strachu. Na Lucy – czarną owcę rodziny, która podobno nigdy niczym się nie przejmowała i na niczym jej nie zależało… A miała wielkie, puchońskie serce. Na Scorpiusa, który nie powinien nawet się do nich odzywać jako Malfoy, a który razem z nimi ryzykował, by ocalić swoją siostrę. Na Elenę – jedną z największych niespodzianek. Roxie nie przypuszczała, że ta łagodna, miła dziewczyna będzie potrafiła przezwyciężyć strach i być tak stanowczą, gdy chodziło o ratowanie życia drugiego człowieka. Na Cristiana – miała go wcześniej za zwykłego błazna, ale on ją zadziwił, wdzierając się w jej życie i zajmując w nim, może nie najważniejsze, ale na pewno bardzo ważne miejsce. Na Notta – dziewczyna nie znała go za dobrze, ale od zawsze imponowali jej ludzie stanowczy i waleczni. Czasami miała wrażenie, że byli do siebie bardziej podobni niż chciałaby to przyznać. Na pewno dobrze go rozumiała. I na końcu na Julesa… którego kochała i – gdyby mogła – to z chęcią ukryłaby go gdzieś, by przeczekał to wszystko w bezpiecznym miejscu. Ale wiedziała, że nigdy by jej na to nie pozwolił…

– To tutaj – powiedział Albert, stając przed podwójnymi, ciemnymi drzwiami.

– Idziemy. – Albus ruszył przed siebie, nie oglądając się na nich.

Weszli do pomieszczenia, a tam…

– O. W końcu jesteście – przemówiła na ich widok piękna kobieta, znajdująca się w głębi sali.

– Tamaro! – krzyknął Al, gdy spostrzegł swoją dziewczynę trzymaną przez jakiegoś ciemnowłosego chłopaka.

Roxie z szokiem rozpoznała w nim Łowcę, który pomógł jej w Rezerwacie. Białe pasmo we włosach… Wszystko się zgadzało. Ale wtedy towarzyszył mu jakiś blondyn…

Z trudem udało jej się ogarnąć, co działo się w sali. Widziała tylko dwoje ubranych elegancko dorosłych, przed którymi stali uzbrojeni strażnicy, a także klatkę, gdzie zauważyła dziewczyny z Rezerwatu. A w głębi pomieszczenia… sylwetkę Nory, leżącej w kręgu światłości, wokół którego krążyły cztery staruszki.

Ruszyli biegiem, ściskając w dłoniach różdżki. James jako pierwszy rzucił zaklęcie, ale odbiło się ono od niewidzialnej ściany, dzielącej salę na pół. Dobiegli do niej. Roxie próbowała przebić ją kopnięciem, ale spowodowało to tylko, że odrzuciło ją i poraziło prądem.

– Co do cholery…? – mruknęła nieprzytomnie, gdy Jules pomógł jej wstać.

– Myśleliście, że tak łatwo się do nas dostaniecie? – Kobieta podeszła do dzielącej ich bariery, uśmiechając się okrutnie. – Naiwni… Bardzo cenię sobie prywatność. Ale za to będziecie mogli obserwować ten historyczny moment. Gdy wasza przyjaciółeczka użyczy swojego ciała Morganie…

Scorpius wciąż rzucał tylko sobie znane zaklęcia w barierę, uchylając się przed nimi, gdy się odbijały i przeklinając pod nosem. A reszta z nich… nic nie mogli zrobić.

– Nie możemy na to pozwolić. To nie może się tak skończyć – wykrztusił Fred, ściskając mocno dłoń przerażonej Joss.

– Widzicie… dokładnie za pięć minut Morgana będzie już z nami. A wtedy świat, jaki znacie, przestanie istnieć. – Kobieta bawiła się doskonale, śmiejąc się z ich bezradności.

– Tylko… nie rób nic Tamarze. Błagam – powiedział rozpaczliwie Al, nie spuszczając z oczu sylwetki swojej dziewczyny.

– Wy naprawdę jesteście idiotami. Wszyscy zginiecie. Tak trudno to zrozumieć? – Uśmiechnęła się do nich perfidnie i odwróciła się, by obserwować to, co działo się w kręgu.

Roxie miała wrażenie, że śni. Albo że ogląda zdjęcia, powolnie zmieniające się z każdym mrugnięciem powiek. Odszukała dłoni Julesa i razem patrzyli…

 _Czas do przebudzenia Morgany: teraz._

 _Czekała na to od stuleci. Potrafiła być cierpliwa. A wiedziała, że kiedyś na pewno to nastąpi…_

 _Jej duch zmaterializował się w kręgu. Stanęła nad ciałem dziewczyny, patrząc na nie z podekscytowaniem. Już niedługo… Krótka chwila dzieliła ją przed wejściem w nie… A wtedy… nareszcie! Znów będzie żyła!_

 _Proces łączenia się duszy z nowym ciałem nie należał do przyjemnych. Musieli jej wybrać silną osobę; ciało, które wytrzyma jej moc._

 _Z sykiem wniknęła w dziewczynę. I poczuła, że żyje._

 _Minęło kilka sekund. Czymże one dla niej były? Niczym w obliczu jej dawnego stanu._

 _Powoli podniosła się, patrząc na swoich wiernych zwolenników – zapewne nimi właśnie byli ludzie wokół niej._

 _Otworzyła usta, by przemówić, ale wtedy… poczuła, że coś poszło nie tak. Szarpnięcie w piersi._

– _Morgano! – Usłyszała głośny krzyk, ale nie mogła na niego odpowiedzieć…_

 _Ciało upadło, a ona wróciła tam, skąd przybyła…_

Cisza.

Po wszystkim.

Ale co się wydarzyło?

Widzieli ducha kobiety. Widzieli, jak wniknął on w Norę. Widzieli, jak ich przyjaciółka podniosła się, nie będąc już sobą. I widzieli, jak nagle… padła. Krąg przestał lśnić. Skończyło się.

Eve Queen ostrożnie podeszła do ciała Nory, pochylając się i sprawdzając jej puls. Nikt nie śmiał nawet drgnąć. Staruszka podniosła się i spojrzała na nich.

– Martwa – zawyrokowała.

– Nie! – zbiorowy wrzask rozległ się w sali.

Krzyczeli wszyscy. Roxie, cała ekipa z Hogwartu, Tamara – w ich krzyku była rozpacz. Wiedźmy – odrobinę ciszej, z przerażeniem. Eleganckie małżeństwo – z wściekłości, poczucia porażki, sprzeciwu.

Roxanne poczuła, jak z jej oczu wypływają łzy. Nie mogła się zmusić, by spojrzeć na ciało Nory – dziewczyny, która dla nich wszystkich znaczyła tak wiele. Albus opadł na kolana, szlochając w dłonie. James głośno dyszał, gryząc z rozpaczy swoją pięść. Joss wtuliła się w Freda, który płakał w jej włosy. Lucy odwróciła się do nich plecami, by nie widzieli jej łez. Scorpius wciąż walił zaklęciami w barierę – głos mu zachrypł od wrzasku. Elena, Jules i Cristian jakby się zmówili – stanęli obok Roxie, wspierając ją. A Nott… płakał równie mocno jak cała reszta. Wyglądał jak mały, bezbronny chłopiec.

– Jakim cudem…? To nie może być prawda! Miała to przeżyć! Przecież przepowiednia… – Kobieta miotała się wściekle po drugiej stronie bariery.

– Cassandro… – Jej mąż wyciągnął do niej rękę.

– Nie, Gordonie! Nie rozumiesz! Co my teraz zrobimy?! Przepowiednia-

Nigdy nie dokończyła swoich słów. Wtedy bowiem stała się rzecz przedziwna. Tamara, o dziwo już wolna i z różdżką w dłoni, krzyknęła zaklęcie, które sprawiło, że Cassadra, Gordon i dwójka Łowców zostali spętani węzłami. W tym samym czasie Kastiel rzucił jakąś rzeczą w wiedźmy, co spowodowało, że padły one nieprzytomne – a może martwe? – na ziemię. W dodatku jakiś brązowowłosy chłopak, którego Roxie dopiero w tym momencie zauważyła, uwolnił dziewczyny z Rezerwatu ze szklanej klatki.

– Co na Merlina…? – wymamrotał Al, wciąż będąc na kolanach.

Tamara, nie zważając na krzyki eleganckiego małżeństwa, wraz z czarnowłosym chłopakiem, skierowała się w ich stronę. Na szyi Rosjanki lśniła krwawa linia, włosy miała w kompletnym bałaganie i Roxie z szokiem zarejestrowała, że dziewczyna szlochała; płakała tak mocno, że jej towarzysz – z którego oczu także płynęły łzy – musiał ją przytrzymywać.

Chłopak dotknął dłonią bariery, a ta od razu opadła. Momentalnie Albus rzucił się, by wziąć w ramiona Tamarę, a James, Nott i Scorpius dopadli do przyjaciela Rosjanki, okładając go pięściami.

– Nie! To nie wina Kastiela! – krzyknęła Łukiniczna, próbując rozdzielić chłopaków. Spojrzała błagalnie na Ala. – Proszę! Zaraz wszystko wytłumaczę!

Albus skinął głową i z pomocą Cristiana i Julesa powstrzymali ich przed zmasakrowaniem Kastiela.

Chłopak, o czarnych włosach z białym pasmem, spojrzał na nich zrezygnowany.

– Zasłużyłem na to – mruknął, siadając na ziemi, gdzie został powalony. – Zasłużyłem nawet na śmierć. Pozwoliłem, by on…

– _On_?– powtórzyła zaciekawiona Joss, która wciąż obejmowała Freda. – Jaki _on_?

Elena podeszła do chłopaka i zaczęła oglądać jego zranioną twarz. Pokręciła ze współczuciem głową i wyjęła różdżkę, by rzucić zaklęcie uzdrawiające. Chłopak złapał ją za dłoń.

– Nie trzeba – szepnął. – Mogłabyś mi bardziej zaszkodzić niż pomóc. Tak jakby nie toleruję magii.

Zatkało ich. Roxie zerknęła na Elenę z uniesionymi brwiami. Jak można być czarodziejem i nie tolerować magii…?

– Jaki _on_? – powtórzyła już trochę zniecierpliwiona Joss.

– Spójrzcie.

Kastiel machnął ręką w miejsce, gdzie znajdowało się ciało Nory. Z niechęcią skierowali tam spojrzenia… I z szokiem zarejestrowali, że osobą leżącą wcale nie była Eleonora, ale ktoś zupełnie inny…

– Kto to jest? Gdzie jest Nora? – Scorpius zacisnął pięści, zadając pytania, które wszyscy mieli w głowach.

– Christopher? Czy to jest Chris? – Fred zrobił krok do przodu, rozpoznając swojego przyjaciela z dzieciństwa.

– To nie może być on – mruknął James, który jako pierwszy ruszył do jego ciała. Odgarnął z twarzy chłopaka blond włosy i rozpłakał się, zdając sobie sprawę, że to naprawdę Cormac. – To on…

– Ale jak? – Lucy upuściła papierosa, którego próbowała od kilku sekund zapalić, na co nie pozwalały jej drżące dłonie.

– I dlaczego? – spytał Albus, patrząc trochę nieufnie na płaczącą Tamarę. – Oszukałaś mnie?

– Al… – Dziewczyna wyciągnęła do niego dłoń, ale on ją odepchnął.

– Nawet nie wiesz, jak się martwiłem! Umierałem z niepokoju – syknął, patrząc na nią ze złością.

– Wiem – mruknęła, robiąc krok do przodu. – Wiem, Al.

Mimo tego, że drżał z wściekłości, objął ją mocno i wtulił twarz w jej włosy.

– Nigdy… nigdy więcej mi tego nie rób.

Dziewczyna mocno go do siebie przygarnęła, zastygając w takiej pozycji. Roxie miała wrażenie, że szybko go nie puści…

– Co z Norą? – spytała, odwracając się do Kastiela. – O co w tym wszystkim chodzi?

– Zaprowadzę was do niej. A później wszystko opowiem. To długa historia.

* * *

Nora miała bardzo niejasne sny. Pojawili się w nich Blaise, Hugo, Albus i pozostali jej przyjaciele. Ale przez większość czasu miała wrażenie, że leci… Unosi się… Skacze… Szybuje…

Nagle ktoś w gwałtowny sposób to przerwał.

Siadła z jękiem i od razu została porwana przez kogoś w ramiona. Nie rozumiała słów, które wiele osób do niej krzyczało. Ze zdumieniem zdała sobie sprawę, że przytulał ją Scorpius. Później ją puścił, a jego miejsce zajął Albus, następnie Tamara, James, Fred, Joss, Lucy, Roxie, Nott, a nawet Elena, Jules i Cristian. Gdy w końcu ją zostawili, dziewczyna miała mętlik w głowie.

– Co wy tutaj robicie? – zapytała sennie, próbując coś sobie przypomnieć. – Nie powinno was tutaj być! Jesteśmy w kwaterze Łowców! Zwariowaliście?!

– Gdybyś umarła, tak bardzo byśmy za tobą tęsknili – powiedział Fred i poczochrał jej czule włosy.

– Umarła…? Co ty wygadujesz…? – spytała, marszcząc brwi. Nagle wszystko sobie przypomniała. Sapnęła z oburzenia. – Kastiel! On mnie uśpił! Dlaczego-

– By ciebie chronić – rzekła Tamara, uśmiechając się smutno.

Wtedy właśnie Nora zauważyła Rosiera – stał w sporej odległości od nich. Dziewczyna rzuciła się i chciała mu przywalić, ale wtedy zauważyła jego twarz. Serce podeszło jej do gardła. Zatrzymała się przed nim, patrząc mu w oczy.

– Co się stało? – spytała szeptem, delikatnie dotykając jego opuchniętej twarzy. – Jestem wściekła, że mnie uśpiłeś, ale nie spodziewałam się, że od razu wpakujesz się w kłopoty. – Skrzywiła się równocześnie z chłopakiem.

Kastiel złapał ją za dłoń, splatając ich palce ze sobą.

– Muszę ci wiele wytłumaczyć…

Nora zarumieniła się, czując palące spojrzenia swoich przyjaciół na swoich plecach.

– To wszystko, co mi powiedziałeś, zanim mnie uśpiłeś… Czy to o to chodzi? – Mimo że nie miała powodów, by mu ufać, jej zdradliwe serce wciąż coś do niego czuło… i tak łatwo nie przekona go, że nie powinno.

– Jest tego o wiele, wiele więcej…

Gdy przyjaciele streścili jej, co wydarzyło się, odkąd została uśpiona, nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Najpierw słuchała o tym, jak włamali się do siedziby Łowców, uwolnili dziewczyny z Rezerwatu, Tamara została zraniona w rękę (teraz było już o wiele lepiej, zapewniła ją Rosjanka), o powrocie do Hogwartu, zdradzie Eve Queen, Hermionie, którą wiedźma kontrolowała, jak zostali uśpieni, a dyrektorka prawie zabita i o tym, jak Wiesław (odważny super agent) przyprowadził do nich Lily, która ich obudziła. Dalej opowiadali, jak ponownie znaleźli się w kwaterze Łowców i o tym, jak myśleli, że ją stracili… I gdy dowiedzieli się, że to Chris zginął, a nie ona… Później przybył Harry Potter wraz ze swoimi ludźmi i to oni zajęli się Łowcami, wiedźmami i Rosierami, a także ciałem Cormaca… W tym momencie do opowieści włączył się Kastiel…

– Na wstępie powinniście wiedzieć, że jestem charłakiem. To dość ważna, może najważniejsza, kwestia – powiedział i spuścił wzrok, by nie widzieć ich zdumionych spojrzeń. Rozpoczął swoją historię…

* * *

Może was to zdziwi, ale znamy się z Tamarą od dzieciństwa. Tak samo z Chrisem… Byliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Poznaliśmy się na jednym z obozów letnich. Tych, gdzie bogaci czarodzieje wysyłają swoje dzieci, by obcy ludzie nauczyli ich czytać, pisać przed wyjazdem do szkoły magii. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałem, że nigdy tam nie trafię… Po raz pierwszy pojechałem tam, gdy miałem sześć lat. Tamara była w moim wieku, Chris o rok starszy. Na początku ani trochę za sobą nie przepadaliśmy. Ja – największy odludek, wciąż siedzący w książkach. Oni – osoby z problemami, których rodzice zostali zamordowani. Starsze dzieciaki często mi dokuczały; śmiały się z moich okularów – zazwyczaj je niszczyli – a także z tego, że moja magia jeszcze się nie objawiła. Pewnego dnia Chris i Tamara stanęli w mojej obronie. Tak zaczęła się nasza przyjaźń.

Nauczyłem ich czytać. Mara od zawsze miała problemy z nauką. (Nie patrz tak na mnie. Taka prawda!). A Chris bardzo szybko się dekoncentrował i – jeśli choć trochę go znacie, to wiecie – był największym pesymistą na świecie. Wciąż się buntował, mówił, że literki nie mają sensu. Ale w końcu się udało.

Co roku spotykaliśmy się na obozie. Aż do czasu, gdy Chris wyjechał do Hogwartu, a ciotka Tamary zatrzymała ją w LOCHu, a – gdy ta miała dwanaście lat – posłała ją do szkoły w Rezerwacie.

Ale kontakt nam się nie urwał. Wciąż pisaliśmy do siebie listy, spotykaliśmy się w wakacje, w czasie przerw świątecznych. Później, gdy mieliśmy czternaście, a Chris piętnaście lat, nasz przyjaciel… miał jakiś kryzys. Przestał się do nas odzywać.

Dalej było już coraz gorzej. Moim rodzicom coś odbiło; od zawsze uważali, że hańbą dla nich jest fakt, że mają syna charłaka. Zaczęli wmawiać mi, że świat czarodziei źle mnie traktuje, że oni mogą to zmienić. A chodziło im tylko o władzę… Dopiero po czasie poinformowali mnie o tym, że istnieje taka organizacja jak Łowcy – do której dołączyli i szybko stali się przywódcami – i że moje talenty mogą im się bardzo przydać. Od zawsze dużo czytałem i tworzyłem urządzenia, gdzie mieszałem magię z nowoczesną technologią, a nawet odkryłem, jak neutralizować działanie różdżek… Moi rodzice postanowili to wykorzystać. A z łatwością mogli mnie szantażować. Moją młodszą siostrą – Catheriną – dzieckiem, które zostawiła ojcu jego kochanka.

Powiedziałem o tym tylko Tamarze, a ta poinformowała mnie, gdy w szeregach LOCHu pojawiła się Eve Queen. Podejrzewaliśmy, co się dzieje. Ale nie mieliśmy stu procentowej pewności.

Nagle znikąd pojawił się Blaise Zabini, który powiedział Eve o tobie, Noro – dziewczynie z przepowiedni. Ale wszystkie szczegóły podał tylko Tamarze, która została wysłana do Hogwartu wraz ze swoim kuzynem, Nottem.

– _Wtedy skontaktowałam się z Chrisem. Beznadziejnie zakochanym. Dopiero co porzuconym… Nidy nie widziałam go w takim stanie. Naprawdę ciebie kochał_ – powiedziała Tamara, zwracając się do Nory. _– Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie jak mocno… Miał trudny charakter. Wiele przeszedł w życiu. Ale kochał cię całym sobą i, gdy zrozumiał, że ty nigdy go nie pokochasz w ten sam sposób, postanowił zrezygnować… Chciał, byś była szczęśliwa. Ale cały czas nad tobą czuwał. Zmusiłam go do odnowienia naszej wspólnej przyjaźni. Zbyt wielkiego wyboru nie miał…_

Tak właśnie było. Gadał o tobie bez przerwy. To czasami robiło się irytujące. Choć nakreślił całkiem interesujący twój obraz i… miałem wrażenie, że chce nas ze sobą zeswatać, ale chyba nie powinienem o tym mówić… I gdy spotkaliśmy się na balu, już trochę o tobie słyszałem…

 _*Wspomnienie*_

– Co zrobiłeś?! – wykrzyknął Chris, patrząc na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela z niedowierzeniem.

– Eeem… Powiedziałem, by pocałowała chłopaka, który jej się podoba? To chyba nienajgorsza rada. – Kastiel przesunął okulary na czubek głowy i oderwał wzrok od swojej książki.

Znajdowali się w mugolskiej kawiarni w Londynie. Postanowili się spotkać, korzystając z przerwy świątecznej i odrobiny wolnego czasu. Siedzieli na wygodnych fotelach, na stoliku między nimi znajdowały się dwie filiżanki z kawą, z których unosiły się smużki pary, a także cztery książki należące do Kastiela.

Chris z jękiem ukrył twarz w dłoniach, mamrocząc coś o idiotach, molach książkowych i odludkach w jednej osobie.

– A tym chłopakiem jest Potter! Gratuluję, Rosier. Niszczysz moje plany – powiedział, patrząc na niego groźnie zza palców. – A to niby ja jestem tym aspołecznym…

– Z chęcią usłyszałbym więcej o twoich planach… Zwłaszcza o tym związanym z Morganą… – Ściszył głos, próbując wyczytać coś ze skrzywionej twarzy Christophera.

– Dowiesz się, gdy nadejdzie czas. – Westchnął i zamyślił się. – Ale wracając: _idioto_! Czy muszę ci to powiedzieć prosto w twarz: ty i Nora idealnie do siebie pasujecie. Bylibyście ze sobą szczęśliwi.

Kastiel zakrztusił się kawą, którą w nieodpowiednim momencie zaczął pić. Pozwolił się poklepać w plecy i odetchnął. A później wytrzeszczył oczy na Chrisa.

– Myślałem, że ją kochasz! Dlaczego, więc-

– Bo ona nie kocha mnie. To chyba proste, prawda? – Chłopak odchylił się w fotelu i wpatrzył w sufit. – Ale mogłaby pokochać ciebie. I zrozumiałaby, że jesteś zdecydowanie więcej wart niż Potter.

– A ty znowu o tym… – Kastiel pokręcił głową, ale uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem. Czasami miał wrażenie, że Chrisa nikt nie potrafił zrozumieć. Był tak specyficzny, dziwny w swoich uczuciach. Ale przy tym naprawdę dobry. Tak szczerze, jak rzadko się to zdarzało w dzisiejszych czasach… – Czyli wszystko zepsułem, mówiąc jej, że powinna pocałować tego chłopaka?

– Schrzaniłeś sprawę, stary. Ale może jeszcze zdołamy to naprawić…

I Chris znów zaczął opowiadać o Eleonorze Zabini, która skradła mu serce, lecz go nie chciała… A on potrafił to zrozumieć i zaakceptować. Czasami zdarzała się taka miłość…

 _*Koniec wspomnienia*_

Tak… Teraz już trochę więcej wiecie. Ale to nie koniec…

Chris dowiedział się, że jego rodzice zostali przemienieni w wampiry. Długo zastanawiał się, czy do nich dołączyć. Przez znajomość z Tamarą miał dostęp do LOCHu, ale stwierdził, że naprawdę sprawę ułatwiłoby nam, gdyby znalazł się po mojej stronie. W siedzibie Łowców. Jeszcze nie wiedzieliśmy, że powoli realizuje już swój plan. A gdy nam o tym powiedział…

Nie chcieliśmy się zgodzić. Naprawdę. Błagaliśmy go. Przekonywaliśmy. Mówiliśmy, że znajdziemy inny sposób. Ale on był nieugięty. Jako prawdziwy Gryfon chciał uratować nas i oczywiście Norę…

Wpadł na pomysł, że ściągniemy Eleonorę do siedzimy Łowców, gdzie mieliśmy ją uśpić, a wtedy Chris wypiłby Eliksir Wielosokowy i przemieniłby się w Norę… Resztę jego planu już znacie. Tamara próbowała jeszcze, razem z wami, wykraść zaklęcie ożywiające – mnie rodzice wciąż mieli na oku – by Christopher nie musiał się poświęcać… Ale przechytrzyli nas; zmienili miejsce ukrycia zaklęcia. Chris wciąż przekonywał, że on chce to zrobić, że musi to zrobić. To jedyny sposób, by nic się nie stało mojej siostrze i Norze… A ja… jako charłak nie mogłem wypić Eliksiru Wielosokowego. To mogłoby mnie zabić. Jak już mówiłem – mój organizm nie toleruje magii.

Do końca życia będę się za to obwiniał. Powinniśmy znaleźć inny sposób… Inną opcję… To powinienem być ja…

Chris słusznie przewidział, że jego ciało nie zniesie obecności ducha Morgany w sobie i to ją zniszczy… i on przypłacił za to życiem. Bo tak nas wszystkich kochał…

* * *

Nora nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Przytuliła Kastiela, gdy ten zaczął płakać –jej samej zbierało się na płacz. Chris… On naprawdę… On ją kochał? Jak przez mgłę zarejestrowała to, że, po ich zerwaniu, chłopak więcej się do niej nie zbliżał. Ale czy to prawda…? Czy w swoich wspomnieniach nie widziała go wciąż obok siebie, ale nauczyła się go ignorować? A on…

Nie mogła już powstrzymać łez; ukryła twarz w piersi Kastiela i płakała za przyjacielem, którego tak zawiodła i którego obydwoje, już na zawsze, stracili…

– To na nic – wykrztusiła w pewnym momencie. – Niepotrzebnie zginął. Bo ja i tak muszę umrzeć.

Poczuła, jak Kastiel zastyga; skierował na nią spojrzenie – zapłakała, widząc rozpacz w jego niebieskich oczach.

– O czym ty gadasz, Pisklaku? Czy ty nie rozumiesz-

– Muszę oddać Hugona! – wrzasnęła, przerywając Tamarze i odwracając się do swoich przyjaciół. Nie potrafiła spojrzeć im w twarz. Spuściła oczy na swoje drżące dłonie. – Muszę oddać wam Hugona… Jego dusza jest we mnie. Żyję dzięki niemu. Jeżeli nie umrę, on nigdy się nie obudzi.

Lucy była tą, która do niej podeszła. Położyła dłoń na jej ramieniu i mocno ścisnęła. Nora spojrzała na nią ze zdumieniem.

– Nie możesz się poddawać. Nie teraz. Przeszliśmy razem tak wiele. Znajdziemy sposób, by obudzić Hugona. I przeżyjecie oboje. Zobaczysz. Kastiel nam pomoże, prawda? – Zerknęła na chłopaka, stojącego za Norą i uśmiechnęła się, gdy jej przytaknął. – Zobaczysz, wszystko będzie dob-

W tym momencie Eleonora zemdlała, padając na Lucy. Zszokowana dziewczyna przytrzymała ją razem z Kastielem. Nora dostała drgawek.

– Co się dzieje? – krzyknął przerażony Al, obserwując swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę, do której biegła już Elena.

– Ona umiera – powiedziała Joss, obserwując miotającą się po ziemi dziewczynę.

A w tym samym czasie pewien dwunastoletni chłopiec się obudził…

* * *

Ron Weasley poprawił się na krześle i uśmiechnął na widok siedzącej obok niego siostrzenicy. Lily usnęła z głową na łóżku Hugona – w jej włosach spał mały kameleon. Wiele przeszła dzisiejszego wieczoru. Mężczyzna nie znał szczegółów; wiedział tylko, że Rose zawiadomiła o wszystkim Harry'ego i kazała udać mu się wraz z aurorami do wskazanego przez nią miejsca, by uratował, jak to powiedziała, _bandę kretynów, którym zachciało się zbawiać świat_.

– Na pewno nie chcesz mi o tym opowiedzieć? – spytał, gdy córka podeszła do niego i położyła rękę na jego ramieniu.

– Później, tatusiu. Nie potrafię… nie mogę teraz… – Głos jej się załamał.

Chwycił ją za dłoń i pocałował.

– Dobrze. Co z mamą?

Ron dopiero przed chwilą dowiedział się, że życie Hermiony było zagrożone. Oczywiście, Rose uspokoiła go, że nic jej już nie grozi. _Już_ … Czasami żałował, że posiada tak mądre dzieci i żonę, którzy zawsze próbują go chronić.

Hermiona właśnie pojawiła się w drzwiach, gdy zdarzył się cud. Hugo, jego syn pogrążony od kilku miesięcy w śpiące, otworzył oczy i usiadł na łóżku – tak jakby budził się zwyczajnie jak co poranek – i spojrzał na nich czule.

– Jesteście wszyscy – powiedział, strasząc ich niesamowicie.

Lily gwałtownie się obudziła i wytrzeszczyła oczy na kuzyna. Hermiona dopadła do łóżka swojego syna i wzięła go w ramionach. On i Rose także się rzucili, by go wyściskać.

– Już dobrze, już dobrze… – Hugo roześmiał się.

W oczach Rona pojawiły się łzy. Tak dawno nie słyszał jego śmiechu…

\- Hugo, ty ...

– Nic nie mówcie. Mamy mało czasu.

Spojrzeli na siebie zdumieni, uśmiechy na ich ustach lekko opadły. Hermiona otworzyła usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale Hugo jej przerwał:

– Mamo… – powiedział karcąco.

Kobieta zacisnęła usta i chwyciła go mocno za dłoń. Chłopiec zaczął mówić:

– Muszę odejść.

– Co ty wygadujesz…? – Lily sapnęła z oburzenia.

– Dajcie mi skończyć. – Dwunastolatek patrzył na nich tak, jakby próbował na zawsze zapamiętać rysy ich twarzy. Mówił dalej: – Jeżeli będę żył, Eleonora Zabini umrze.

I opowiedział im o łączącym go powiązaniu z Norą. Nie mogli w to uwierzyć. Ron jak przez mgłę kojarzył dziewczynę, z którą przyjaźniła się Rose i Albus. Ale jego córka, Lily i Hermiona były wstrząśnięte. Rose zaczęła płakać.

– Ale znalazłem trzecią opcję. Nie muszę być uwięziony w ciele Nory. Mogę pójść dalej. Zostawię jej moją energię życiową, a moja dusza spokojnie odejdzie. Proszę. Nie zatrzymujcie mnie. Im dłużej z wami jestem, tym ona jest słabsza.

– Nie możemy na to pozwolić… Jesteś naszym synem… Musi być inne rozwiązanie… –Hermiona objęła swojego syna, zalewając się łzami. – To przeze mnie poszliście wtedy do lasu. To ja was zmusiłam. Nie możesz umrzeć…

– Mamusiu… To nie była twoja wina. Ani twoja, ani Lily, ani Nory. Nikogo z was. Tylko Łowców i Eve Queen. A oni już swoją karę otrzymają. Nie zatrzymujcie mnie…

Ron także objął syna, milcząc. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Nie wiedział…

– To nie jest sprawiedliwe… – wyszlochała Rose. – Nie możemy decydować…

– Wy nie decydujecie, ja zdecydowałem. Kochajcie ją jak mnie, dobrze? Jak własną siostrę, córkę. I nie miejcie do niej żalu. To moja decyzja. Kocham was wszystkich. – Nachylił się i każdego z nich przytulił i pocałował po raz ostatni.

Później Hugon Weasley odszedł na zawsze… A Eleonora Zabini otworzyła oczy i wzięła głęboki oddech.

KONIEC

 _A tutaj trochę mniej poważny koniec… Trochę na poprawę humoru…_

Lily Potter siedziała w szpitalnej poczekalni z Wiesławem na kolanach. Płakała.

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że on odszedł… Go już nie ma… Mój Hugo…

A wtedy w głowie dziewczynki rozległ się męski głos:

 _Pocałuj mnie… Pocałuj…_

Podskoczyła jak oparzona, rozglądając się. Kto mógł to powiedzieć…? Jej wzrok spoczął na kameleonie…

– Wiesławie? Czy to ty? – spytała szeptem, bojąc się odpowiedzi.

Spojrzała w wyłupiaste oczka zwierzęcia i wzdrygnęła się, gdy skóra kameleona ukazała czerwony napis: _TAK!_

Zastanawiając się, czy do końca już zwariowała, nachyliła się i pocałowała go w maleńkie ustka. A wtedy stał się cud. Kameleon zmienił się w przystojnego, blondwłosego młodzieńca, który stanął przed Lily i powiedział:

– Zdjęłaś ze mnie klątwę, cna niewiasto! Okrutna profesor McGonagall zrzuciła na mnie urok, gdy eksperymentowała transmutacją na ludziach. A ty mnie uratowałaś. A tak naprawdę jestem super tajnym agentem. Znanym też jako Wiesław. – Uklęknął na jedno kolano, ujął rękę dziewczynki i wyjął wielki pierścionek zaręczynowy z kieszeni. – Czy uczynnisz mi ten zaszczyt i zostaniesz moją żoną?

Lily spojrzała na niego jak na skończonego idiotę. Ale wzruszyła ramionami – przecież nie miała nic do stracenia, a z Wiesiem wielokrotnie już spała… To było najlepsze rozwiązanie…

– TAK! – wykrzyknęła, rzucając mu się w ramiona.

I żyli długo i szczęśliwie, dorabiając się gromadki małych potter-kamelonów…

KONIEC-KONIEC!

 **INFO: TO GRZECH NIE SKOMENTOWAĆ TEGO ROZDIZAŁU…**

 **PO RAZ OSTATNI…**

Kilka słów wyjaśnienia: w mojej historii charłacy nie mogą mieć większego do czynienia z magią – ale nie w każdym przypadku; a także niech was nie zdezorientuje to, że Chris mówił głosem Nory – w książce tak właśnie było po wypiciu Eliksiru Wielosokowego. Tylko w filmie zmieniono, jeśli pamiętacie z ,,Komnaty tajemnic", że Harry i Ron mówili wciąż swoimi głosami, mimo przemiany.


	35. Chapter 35

Epilog

Wszystko kończy się w miejscu, w którym się zaczęło. W cichym, spokojnym domku na przedmieściach Londynu. Domu Eleonory i Blaise'a Zabiniego…

W zaniedbanym ogrodzie, gdzie rośliny zaczęły żyć już na swój własny, dziki sposób, a żar lał się z nieba w jednym z najgorętszych dni w roku. Na drewnianej, szerokiej huśtawce siedziała Nora, przeglądając kolejne listy od swoich przyjaciół. Nie widziała ich od zakończenia roku i nie wiedziała, kiedy znowu zobaczy… Jeszcze nie powiedziała im o swojej decyzji.

Tamara odeszła z LOCHu; uciekła od swojej despotycznej ciotki, w czym bardzo wspierał ją Albus wraz z całą rodziną Potterów. Rosjanka została ciepło przyjęta przez całą rodzinę swojego chłopaka; wciąż ciężko przychodziło jej nawiązywanie relacji z innymi ludźmi, ale uczyła się i otwierała – dzięki Alowi, który niesamowicie ją kochał.

Elena i Cristian na jakiś czas wrócili do Rumunii, do swojego dziadka.

Albert Nott zaczął umawiać się z Dominique Weasley, czym wszystkich zaskoczył. Ale wyglądało na to, że był szczęśliwy. I to liczyło się najbardziej.

Roxie i Jules wkręcili się w akcje pomocy _odrzuconych_ – jak zaczęto nazywać charłaków, mugoli, którzy wiedzieli o magii i wszystkich tych, którzy byli powiązani z Łowcami. Odbyto długie rozmowy, rząd czarodziei zastanawiał się, co powinien zrobić. Każdego Łowcę potraktowano w indywidualny sposób. Nie chciano posyłać wszystkich do Azkabanu – bo jaki to miałoby sens? By pojawiła się kolejna organizacja, niezadowolona z takiego postępowania? Trochę inaczej było z wampirami i śmierciożercami… Ale w ostateczności postanowiono, że w miejscu, gdzie znajdowała się siedziba Łowców, powstanie instytut, gdzie czarodzieje, mugole i charłacy razem będą współpracować, by eksperymentować z magią i technologią. Otworzono także sekcję dla nastolatków, w której właśnie Roxie i Jules zajęli się nauką o smokach. Krowa – należąca do Weasley – o dziwo, bardzo dobrze czuła się pod ziemią i służyła do lekcji pokazowych.

Nora odbyła także szczerą rozmowę z Jamesem, w której obydwoje zdecydowali, że ich związek nie ma sensu i każdy z nich poszedł w swoją stronę. Nie wiedziała, co się teraz z nim działo.

Lucy i Joss spędzały wakacje w Norze. Dla Weasleyów był to spory szok, gdy _czarna owca_ rodziny wróciła do domu. A jeszcze bardziej zdziwiło ich to, że dziewczyna tak wspierała Rose i całą ich rodzinę po stracie Hugona…

 _Hugo._

Nora próbowała wyrzucić z głowy krzyk rozpaczy Hermiony. To, jak szlochała, miotała się, wyrywała sobie włosy z głowy. Rzuciła się na Eleonorę, szarpiąc ją – nawet się nie broniła. Wiedziała, że na to zasługuje. Dopiero Kastiel i James odciągnęli zrozpaczoną kobietę od niej. Nora pragnęła _coś_ powiedzieć. Cokolwiek. Że tego nie chciała. Że zamierzała zwrócić jej syna. Ale to nic by nie dała. Hugo odszedł. I to wszystko jej wina…

Pogrzeb był straszny. Nie potrafiła spojrzeć im w oczy. W wielu z nich krył się żal – oni też uważali, że to Hugo, a nie ona, powinien żyć.

Jej przyjaciele zapewniali ją, że to nie była jej wina. Nic nie mogła zrobić. Ale ona… nawet nie czuła się źle. Czuła się… rozbita. Zdruzgotana. Na zawsze złamana.

Nie pomagał fakt, że Chris także się za nią poświęcił.

Czy w oczach Tamary naprawdę krył się wyrzut, czy tylko to sobie wyobrażała? Czy Rose rzeczywiście odsuwała się od niej, ilekroć próbowała do niej podejść, porozmawiać? Czy myśleli to, co mówili? Czy tak naprawdę wszyscy ją winili?

 _Chciała_ umrzeć. _Chciała_ zwrócić im syna, przyjaciela, brata, wnuka, siostrzeńca. _Chciała_ ożywić Chrisa i Hugona.

Nie potrafiła.

Dlatego odsunęła się… mówiąc, że to tylko na jakiś czas. Zapewniając Astorię i Dracona, że wszystko jest w porządku. Niedługo do nich wróci. Przyjaciołom powiedziała dokładne to samo, a oni stwierdzili, że ma rację. Powinna odpocząć. Uporać się z tym sama.

Ale nie była _sama_. Jedna osoba z nią została. Ktoś, kto jej nie oceniał. Rozumiał wszystko. Czuła się przy nim bezpiecznie. Budziła się w nocy, wyrywając się z koszmaru, a on obejmował ją i trzymał mocno. Pomagał jej. Towarzyszył się. Wspierał. Dopiero niedawno zdała sobie sprawę, że go kocha. Powiedziała mu o tym, a on śmiał się ze zdumienia, jakie widniało na jej twarzy. Też ją kochał. Czuła to. I wtedy potrafiła być nawet szczęśliwa…

Westchnęła, odkładając list od Albusa na bok i uśmiechając się do Cat, która bawiła się lalkami na kocyku niedaleko niej. Dziewczynka wyszczerzyła do niej szczerbate zęby i wróciła do zabawy. Rosierowie trafili do Azkabanu. Mała miała teraz tylko swojego brata i Norę – to oni byli jej jedyną rodziną.

– Otworzysz go w końcu?

Westchnęła, gdy poczuła, jak Kastiel siada obok niej i bierze ją w ramiona. Nawet nie zauważyła, że się zbliżył. Pocałował ją w szyję, a ona mocno się w niego wtuliła. Nauczyła się czerpać siłę z nawet najdelikatniejszego jego dotyku.

Wiedziała, o czym mówił. O liście, który otrzymała od Charliego Weasleya.

 _Przyjaźniłem się z Blaise'm. Wspierałem go. Często mnie odwiedzał, a ja pomagałem mu się ukryć. Chciał, byś to przeczytała._

Roxie jej wspomniała, że widziała kiedyś czarnoskórego mężczyznę w Rezerwacie, który odwiedził jej wujka. Tak samo Jules przypomniał sobie, że towarzyszył on Charliemu, gdy ten odnalazł go i Cristiana po ataku.

Nora miała ten list już prawie od miesiąca. Nie potrafiła go otworzyć. Ale nadszedł chyba czas…

– Pamiętaj. Jestem przy tobie – mruknął Kastiel, podając jej kopertę.

Czasami miała wrażenie, że chłopak czyta jej w myślach. Na pewno bardzo dobrze ją znał. Wciąż nie mieściło jej się to w głowie.

Szybkim ruchem dłoni otworzyła kopertę i zaczęła ją czytać – zanim by się rozmyśliła. Z każdą kolejną linijką, kolejnym słowem, łzy zaczęły pojawiać się w jej oczach, wypływając z nich i powoli kreśląc ścieżki na jej policzkach. Skończyła czytać i zgniotła pergamin, przyciskając go do piersi. Nie musiała długo czekać na reakcję Kastiela. Jeszcze mocniej ją objął i zaczął kołysać w swoich ramionach.

– Ciii… już dobrze… spokojnie…

– On… naprawdę mnie kochał – wyszlochała w końcu.

– Wiem, wiem. – Kastiel pogłaskał ją po włosach i pocałował w czubek głowy.

Wzięła głęboki oddech, próbując się uspokoić.

– Nie, Kastiel. – Odsunęła się od niego delikatnie, patrząc mu z powagą w oczy. – To kolejna osoba. Kolejna, która poświęciła się, bym mogła żyć. To… za dużo dla mnie. Nie potrafię… Nie wiem… – Zaczęła spazmatycznie oddychać, nie mogąc dokończyć swoich słów.

Przez kilka sekund zaległa cisza. Kastiel wiedział, że ona nie potrzebuje teraz słów. Wystarczyło jej to, że mocno ją obejmował.

– Teraz już na pewno nie wrócę do Hogwartu – powiedziała już pewniejszym głosem. – Nie mogę.

– Dobrze.

Nora uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, gdy Kastiel tak po prostu się z nią zgodził. Ktoś inny zacząłby się kłócić, próbowałby ją przekonać, by jednak się nad tym zastanowiła. Ale nie on. On wiedział, że tego potrzebuje.

– Czyli pójdziesz jednak do Royal Academy of Music? Dobrze. Na pewno dla mnie też znajdzie się jakaś szkoła w pobliżu, a ile bibliotek będę mógł odwiedzić! – Kastiel uśmiechnął się do niej promiennie. – Nowy początek?

Nora pochyliła się, by skraść mu delikatny pocałunek. Nawet nie musiała mu mówić, jak bardzo go kochała. On wiedział. I to było cudowne.

– Powiem ci tylko jedno. _Carpe diem_ , Kastielu.

* * *

 **To jest już koniec. Ostateczny. Nieodwracalny.**

 **Dziękuję tym, którzy przeczytali tę historię i tym, którzy komentowali.**

 **To koniec mojej przygody z fanficami. Zaczynam pisać swoje autorskie opowiadanie.**

 **Zapraszam was na:**

 **Pozdrawiam was, Potterowi Ludkowie!**


End file.
